Full House
by chOOnyOung17
Summary: "Since Rukia came into my house, my life has never been this full...OF DISASTERS!" The runaway Kuchiki heiress meets the strawberry hardcourt hearthrob. A disastrous, funny and romantic story on the life of Ichigo and Rukia as they live under one roof.
1. Chapter 1 Ready to fly

"Since Rukia came into my house, my life has never been this full...of disasters!"

Rukia, the runaway Kuchiki heiress, wants to be in public while Kurosaki Ichigo, the hardcourt hearthrob, enjoys his privacy in his own house. One day Rukia came to Ichigo's house claiming it was hers, but ended up living with him under one roof, with Ichigo assigning her to do all the household chores. But Ichigo's nightmares became reality when Rukia met his microwave oven... and his washing machine. A disastrous, funny and romantic school and house life story of Ichigo and Rukia on how they find friendship, build dreams and experince the greatest thing of all, LOVE.

This is my first story for Bleach. This will be the Part I of the two-part series for this story.

Since its an AU, the first two chapters will be an epilogue for Rukia and Ichigo's character respectively.. I also inserted a song lyric in between the story for the epilogue, but if you don't like it don't worry because It won't happen all the time..

I hope you'll like this one.

There are wrong spelling and grammar so sorry for that in advance.

**The soundtrack for this chapter is " Ready to fly" by Amy Pearson.**

**I don't own bleach.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 Ready to fly **

The setting sun sets the sky ablaze with a combination of fiery red and flaming orange light spread across the city.

**_I open my eyes, the world seems a different place_**

**_The colors are brighter and the air is sweet to taste_ **

She placed a hand on the glass window of the metropolitan express train, rubbing her eyes and moving her face closer to the glass. Her large violet orbs watched with awe as the train passed though buildings, skyscrapers, and other tall architectural structures that she haven't seen before. A large smile crept on her face. She's been travelling for almost a whole day now but she didn't feel exhausted, for at last she made it through and was now out in the different world.

Kuchiki Rukia, 19 years old

The runaway Kuchiki heiress

**_See it's like i woke up from a nightmare that tied me down_**

**_I smothered and trapped inside a sleep way underground _**

"Kouzuki, Rukia." She looked at the fatherly figure of a long silver-haired man who handed her a small envelope. His green eyes met her violet ones with pure gentleness and care. "You're using that name. You will find a birth certificate, identification card and everything you needed to use that identity if you're enrolling in a university or finding a job."

"Thank you Ukitake Sensei." She smiled as she hugged him knowing that he can feel her gratitude through her embrace.

"It's a different world Rukia. You will be all alone there." He told her.

"I know but I'm ready." She answered facing the silver-haired man. Full determination was written all over her face knowing that the man is so worried for her. Ukitake Jushiro is a good friend of her brother. He's one of the people who help Rukia to recover from her sad experiences. After her first mentor died, Ukitake becomes her mentor and serves as a father she didn't have. And she loves him for that.

"Kuchiki-saaaann!" Kiyone suddenly blurted out crying. "I can't believe you'll be leaving us" the girl continued as she pulled Rukia into a bear hug.

"Kiyone, you dimwit, you should be happy for Kuchiki-san. She can now go outside the mansion and be free." Sentarou tried to look strong but started whimpering and joined Kiyone in hugging Rukia making her out of breathe.

"K-Kiyone….Se-Sentarou…I c-cant…"

"Ooh... I'm sorry Kuchiki-san!" Sentarou pulled away bringing Kiyone with him.

"Idiot...do you want to kill her?"

'Shut up goat-faced! It's you that's killing her. You should put your ugly face away from her."

"What! Are you talking to me or are you're talking to yourself tomboy?" he asked Kiyone sticking up his tongue. Rukia smiled as she watched her two friends and playmates bicker. She will missed them, they grew up together and the two serve as the sibling that she didn't have aside from her adoptive brother Byakuya who is always busy and her sister Hisana who is already dead. Even though the two came from the family of their servants Rukia loves them and was grateful that the two didn't leave her during the loneliest days of her life.

"Take care of yourself Rukia-chan." Rukia fidgeted and almost cried when she heard the voice of the long-haired lady behind her. Fighting back the tears, Rukia turned to face her and give the warmest smile on her face.

'I will, I promise I'll be safe Unohana-san."

'Don't push yourself so hard. Always bring umbrella and don't skip your meal." Unohana continued as Rukia embraces her, feeling the motherly love that she will absolutely missed when she go. The first day that Rukia stepped inside the Kuchiki mansion, Unohana the head butler, take care of her and treated her as her own daughter and Rukia was more than happy to be.

"Rukia, we have to go now before someone in the mansion suspects us." She nodded at Ukitake and they headed to the lake down the hill where a boat was waiting for them. The moment they reached the lake Rukia's heart begun pounding and beating so rapidly and everything around her seems to move slowly.

**_It's time I learned to fall _**

She watched as Sentarou and Kiyone settles her things on the boat while Ukitake told them a few more reminders.

**_to say the word goodbye _**

She take one last look at the Kuchiki mansion that stood proudly on the top of the hill surrounded by tall trees and even taller gates. She was 4 years old when Kuchiki Byakuya adopted her and brought her there. And that's where she met Unohana-san and Ukitake Sensei, played with Kiyone and Sentarou, seldomly eat dinner with her brother and learn a lot of things with her first mentor, friend and savior…

Kaien Shiba.

**_to feel the sunlight on my face _**

"What are your dreams, Rukia?"

"Dreams? You mean like when Im sleeping?" a 10-year-old Rukia turned to her mentor with a questioning look taking her fingers off the piano.

"Dreams…well some called it as what you want to be when you grow up." Kaein told her as he puts his hand on the top of her head patting her gently.

"Hmmn.." Rukia frowned as she tried to think of a good answer for her mentor's question. "I don't know…I guess I don't have a dream."

Kaein laughed then look at the pouting girl next to him and told her, "Perhaps you have it but you don't know you do."

"How about you Kaein-dono, do you have a dream?" Rukia asked him excitedly, wanting to know what her mentor dreamed of.

"Well, it's not a dream anymore" was his answer. "Rukia, always remember that dreams are not only what you want to have or what you want to become of yourself…." He paused as he looked at the little raven-haired girl. "Build your dreams for the people around you and not only for yourself," he smiled "..You'll be happier that way…"

_**Maybe that means…. **_

"Are you ready?" she closed her eyes at the memories of her late mentor, turning her back at the Kuchiki mansion she looked at the silver-haired man in front of her then nodded.

_**I'm ready to fly, I wanna breathe in and breathe out**_

_**and be who I am**_

_**Let go of fears, wanna feel alive **_

She's escaping, she's running away. She's leaving her home, her brother and what she considered as her family, and her friends.

_**I'm ready to fly**_

_**The more that you hold me back**_

_**You set me free ,**__**You help my heart decide **_

She took the gold ring attached to a silver necklace and holds it in her hands. She loves her brother, Byakuya. He provided her needs, food, shelter, clothing, education and so much more. But there was something that Byakuya failed to give her...'Freedom'.

_**Maybe I'm… **_

She stepped outside the train and makes her way out of the station. Taking in a deep breath, she lifted her head,

_**Maybe I'm ready… **_

"Welcome to Karakura Town."

_**To fly….. **_

She smiled as she read the electronic signboard from a commercial building in the Karakura downtown. It was already late in the evening but the city was even brighter and livelier with different city lights. Reaching for the pull-up handle of her large trolley bag, another large bag hangs on her shoulder and a rabbit plushie clutch on her arm; she made her way to find her first destination…..somewhere to rest.

Walking for almost 15 minutes, she reached the highway where she noticed a small hotel from across the road. Since exhaustion finally hit her she hurriedly made her way across the street not noticing a fast car coming at her. Then after a few steps,

"BBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!"

She closed her eyes because of the blinding light and the horrifying screeching sound that comes towards her and then she stumbles down.

Her eyes were still closed but she can still feel the bright light that seems like the sun that sets the sky ablaze with the combination of fiery red and a flaming orange…and then there was darkness.

* * *

Please review and suggest...…so I can write the next chapters better…. *.*

SALAMAT!


	2. Chapter 2 Crash into me

While the first chapter is an epilogue about Rukia, this chapter is about Ichigo. There are also song lyrics in between.

I hope you're still with me.

There are wrong spelling and grammar so sorry for that in advance.

**The soundtrack for this chapter is " Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews Band.**

**I don't own bleach.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 Crash Into Me**

The road was calm as the moon gently casts its soothing light over the black sea above. Cars pass by and through the wide highway making their route to their own destinations.

Cruising home, he opens the car's window and rests his arm on the windowsill while one hand was on the wheel, tapping his finger to the beat of his favorite band's song playing on the car. He let out a soft sigh as he felt the light breeze on his face and let it brush his naturally born orange locks.

Kurosaki Ichigo, 19 years old, Junior College

Captain of the Basketball Team

_**You've got your ball; you've got your chain **_

_**Tied to me tight, tie me up again **_

It was a tiring Saturday in school, not because of math exams or make-up classes but because of extra long hours of basketball practice. The school year has just begun a month ago but Zaraki Kenpachi, coach of the Karakura University Basketball Team, was already pushing his boys to their limit through extreme trainings and exhausting practices. Having a coach like him makes it hard for Ichigo and his teammates to recruit new players for the team even though Ichigo made himself clear when he spoke on the stage during the "Club Campaign's Day."

"..so I'm asking you guys to check out the basketball team and try out." Ichigo announced on the mic trying his best to look 'appreciative' even though he can't resists scowling and pouting because he's been doing the campaigning thing for 3 years but it still won't work. Why? Just look at horrifying Zaraki, the scowling team captain and the whole basketball team and you'll get the answer. Ichigo sighed as he turned to a particular lame-looking student who raised his arm nervously and answer before the guy could even ask his question,

"No, you don't have to be a bad ass." He said it as 'calm' as he can. "And you don't have to look like one either." he added cutting the guy's attempt of a follow-up question.

"Okay." the guy said, smiling nervously while scratching the back of his head, and by the looks of it he finds Ichigo 'unconvincing'.

'But at least the have the immune system to do so.' he muttered under his breath while he puts his hands in his pocket leaving the stage. It also didn't help that his getting more attention from the college girls than a potential teammate. The girls are squealing, giggling and yelling to get the attention of the 5 foot 9 inches tall, gorgeously built, handsome, amber eyed, orange haired scowling captain of the basketball team named Kurosaki Ichigo.

Wearing jersey number 15, he's known not only being a silent bad boy of the hard court but also for being good in academics. Back in grade school, he took up karate lessons with his childhood friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. But after the accident that killed his mother, Ichigo stop participating in any school organizations, events or activities. But in was in High school when he met Chad Yasutora that he decided to play basketball and eventually loves playing it.

And he didn't regret it because basketball gives him a lot of opportunity. Through discipline, hardwork and natural talent, Ichigo becomes the youngest player to join the National Basketball Team in which he earns more than what he expected, 'Popularity'.

**_Who's got their claws in you my friend_**

**_into your heart I'll beat again_**

Being a school varsity, Ichigo supports his own education; receiving an allowance from the university and earning his annual income for being in the national team. He was able to buy his own car and support his studies. His dad and his twin sister moved to another town because of his dad's medical business leaving Ichigo alone in their house located in a secluded and private subdivision away from the crowded Karakura downtown. He don't mind being alone, the truth is he loves it.

"Are you sure, Ichigo?" his father Isshin asks him with a serious tone looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah, of course. It's no big deal. Ichigo answered confidently."Besides I can focus on my studies now that you're not around."crossing his arm he turned his back on Isshin but regretted it because Isshin grab him from behind wrapping his arm on Ichigo's neck ,putting him on a headlock and suffocating him suffocating him in the process.

"That's my boy! I know you're just ashamed to ask your all-too-great-daddy but I now give you permission to bring as many girls as you want in the house… but just remember to always use a protect—ugh!" Isshin was cut off by his son's fist buried on his mouth.

"Just-coughs-leave already-coughs-woud you!" Ichigo barks at his dad while rubbing his neck with his hands.

"Ichi-nii, you'll visit us right?"

"Aah." Ichigo nods at his sister Yuzu wiping the tears on her cheeks.

"Just don't let a girl open the door when we visit." Karin said sporting his tomboyish smirk on her brother. Ichigo rolled his eyes patting Karin's head and messing up her hair. Then Karin dragged their father into the car while Isshin's whimpering something about her mother and why they have to leave the house.

"C'mon Yuzu we gotta go!"

Yuza nodded at Karin. "Bye Ichi-nii. Take care of yourself!" she said hugging Ichigo then she followed her sister into the car.

"Ichigo, don't forget what I've told you, I don't want you to have an ST-"

"Go away!" he yelled annoyingly waving his hand. He looked at his family as they wave goodbye, well actually it was just Yuzu who was waving but still he felt lonely though he won't admit it to them. "Be safe, old man."

He wanted to be with them but he doesn't want to leave the house, their house, where a lot of memories still linger especially the memories of his mother. It was his mother's dream house and he loves it as much as he loves his family.

"So I guess it's just you and me now." Ichigo said at the house, talking to it as if it can understand his feelings. He smiled, though his family is not with him physically, he's not feeling alone…as long as he have the House.

**_Sweet like candy to my soul_**

**_Sweet you rock and sweet you roll_**

He finds peacefulness in the house in which he can't have being a basketball player. He loves playing basketball, he loves winning, he loves going to school and hang out with his few friends but what he didn't like is the annoying and obsessive fangirls and envious college boys that ruin his moment, making his scowl deepened before, during and after a game. In short, all the time.

Ichigo didn't show any affection for any girl in campus, ands yes it is confirmed that not even in other campuses. Some find it as Ichigo Kurosaki's flaw , questioning the status of his gender while other girls (and some boys) find it more interesting about him.

'Let them think that I'm gay.'

'Let them think that I'm sexy.'

'Let them think that I bleached my hair….for all I care.'

He didn't care about what other people think but since he was put on the spotlight, Ichigo finds it hard to move freely and be his self.

'You're the captain, guide the rest.'

'You're one of the top students Ichigo, others are looking up to you.'

'Ichigo, you're a model student so act like one.'

Those words build a barrier around him making it hard for him to move freely. So the more other people try to come closer to him, the more he eluded them. He didn't hate the world, really, as long as he have his family and his house, his teammates and friends and he can play basketball, he's contented with his life now…..is he?

_**Lost for you, I'm so lost for you **_

His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of his cellphone. Remembering that he tossed it on the backseat he reached behind turning his head slightly for a moment not noticing a girl crossing the road in front of him.

_**Oh and you came **_

Finally reaching up for his phone he turned his head back on the road but then

"Shit!" a horrifying screeching sound of his cars tires were heard ripping the calmness of the night.

_**CRASH...into me...**_

The girl came stumbling down on the rough pavement. Ichigo finds it hard to breathe, his whole body was trembling with shock and disbelief.

"Did I-…I k- I killed her.." was all he can mutter as a throbbing headache consumes his brain and entire body.

The road was once again calm as the moon was hanging in the black sky as it serves as the only witness to a fateful night that will change their lives forever.

* * *

That's it. The story will begin in the next chapter.. I will upload as soon as possible but I would like to hear from you first.

I hope you like this.

Please review..*.*


	3. Chapter 3 Touch

Hi! i'm back...first of all thank you for reading my first fic ever..and for those who leave a review thank you so much... i really appreaciate those reviews you gave me. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH.. I hope I'll get more reviews from you guys.. I also edited(corrected spellings, insert a missing word, etc.) the first two chapters.

Anyway this chapter is a long one and doesn't tell much about the plot of the story, but the first ICHIRUKI MOMENTS for this fic will happen here. i hope you'll like it. Since it's my first time writing a story I'm sorry if its OOC. . :P

i will soon make a playlist for this fic in my youtube account..but for now read and enjoy! and ***review after reading please***

I hope you're still with me.

**The soundtrack for this chapter is I will take you forever by Kris Laurence and Denise Laurel**

**I do not own Bleach or the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 Touch**

She can feel it. A cold breeze brushes her face as she lies uncomfortably on something. Suddenly the blinding light was gone but something warm touches her shoulder.

After turning off his car's engine Ichigo rushes to the girl who was still lying on the ground. 'She's not moving.' His body was still trembling as he kneeled besides her leaning over to check is she's hurt or worse 'dead'.

Rukia felt a trembling hand on her shoulder and then she slowly opens her eyes a bit. 'What happened?' she thought to herself as she tries to recall the events a few seconds ago.

'There was a loud noise and a bright light coming my way, which I think I almost got hit by a car?' **Check!**

'Okay, but I didn't get hit… I just panicked and came stumbling on my trolley bag and was lying on it?' **Check!**

'As of the moment, I am lying on my stomach….and my skirt is falling a bit higher on my thighs….but I'm still alive!' **Check! Check! Check!**

She closed her eyes as she let out a deep sigh of relief. 'But wait there's more!' her inner voice told her sounding like someone from a commercial TV ad…..

'A trembling hand is on your shoulder,' she snapped open her eyes '…and he's leaning dangerously close to your face now.' and looked at the guy beside her.

**Check!**

Ichigo saw the girl open her eyes and turned to look at him. "Are you al- gagh!" He was cut off when Rukia quickly sat up hitting the back of her head hard on his nose.

"Oow….watch it! I think you broke my nose." Ichigo yelled cupping his nose while Rukia was holding the back of her head. Both of them are groaning in pain.

"I can say the same to you Idiot, you almost got me killed!" she said suddenly checking up on her body for any wounds or bruises.

Ichigo sighed in relief seeing she's alright. 'At least she's not dead.' He thought as he stand and move closer to her.

"Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy or something? Is something hurting?" he asked in a soft tone as he shrugged off the horrible feeling of shock and disbelief that he felt earlier that almost killed him too. "Here." Rukia looked up as Ichigo extends his arm, offering his hand down to help her stand on her feet.

Her violet orbs met his bright amber ones.

_**Heaven will only know what only our eyes can say**_

Rukia reached up for Ichigo and time seems too stood still as her hand touches his.

_**I will take you forever**_

Nothing else seems to exist around them as they stand next to each other, his gaze on her and her hand on his.

'Why do I suddenly feel nostalgic about him?'

'She's smaller than what she seems.'

"Have I met this guy before?'

"Why do I have a strange feeling about her?'

'Is he…'

'Is she…'

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off when Rukia did something that sends shiver down his spine. Everything seems to be in slow motion as she tilted her head higher, closing her eyes while her lips were slowly parting apart. Ichigo gulps but he can't remember why and when did his body started leaning closer to her. A cold breeze brushed their bodies as Rukia's lips parted more and more while Ichigo moves closer and closer and closer to her until….

"Aaacchhoooo!"

Ichigo blinks twice and then if it still possible his scowl deepens even more.

'Great! she fucking sneeze right in front of my face…..how unpleasant!' He bit back a groan at the thought of the airborne viruses that can be transmitted to him by now, while Rukia blinks at him innocently, looking confused to see his face in front of her.

"Geez… it's getting colder now. I should get to that hotel fast." She sniffs as she turned her back at him picking her large shoulder bag. Ichigo looks at her while she dusted her bag as if nothing happened a few moments ago.

"I'll bring you to the hospital, so they can check you up." Ichigo said as he picked her trolley bag.

"I'm fine… I didn't bump into your car I was just startled." she said putting her bag on her shoulder. "I don't need to go there."

"I just want to make sure, okay. Just get in the car, I'll bring you to the hospital." he said firmly lifting her trolley bag then headed to his car.

"Hey! Where are you— I said I'm fine! I'm not going anywhere okay. I'm fine and stop bossing me around will you?" the Kuchiki heiress said putting her hands on her waist.

"I'm not bossing you around," he said. This girl can be more irritating by the minute.

"…look I'm just trying to help you okay!"

"Oh well, I don't need your help! Just leave me alone. And don't try to be a Good Samaritan here because you don't look like one, you know." she said as a matter of factly crossing her arms over chest.

'Did she just tell me to leave her alone after I almost died from shock and worry…and act as if nothing happened?'

"Fine!" he groaned irritated throwing down the trolley bag on the ground forcefully giving her a 'Don't-mess-with-a-tired-Ichigo' look.

"Eeeekk! Why did you do that?" she shrieked rushing over to check on her bag. "Do you know how much this cost?" she asked giving him a 'Don't-mess-with-a-Kuchiki Rukia-tired-or-not' look.

But Ichigo didn't barge. "I DON'T know and I DON'T care." he said emphasizing the word 'DON'T'. "Look, if something bad happen to you or if you die of concussion, the only thing to blame here is you and your stubborn ass!"

Wow! He must be very tired….. Or he's just offended with the 'Good Samaritan' comment?

"What!" she yelled giving him a disbelieving look. "So you really expect me ask help from exactly the same wreckless driver who almost got me killed?"

"You almost got killed because you're careless, crossing the stupid road without noticing a car coming at cha!"

"Excuu-uuse me! If I'm careless then what do you call yourself? Stupid carrot top!"

"What did you say?" he felt his anger tick upwards.

"It's true! You must be stupid for not noticing me from afar." she stepped closer at him as she yelled.

"You suddenly crossed the road while the fucking green light was on!" he yelled back also leaning closer sporting the same angry face as hers.

"Ah! What a foul mouth…How dare you try to pin this on a green light!" Rukia said straightening her back; she crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at him with disgust. Wondering why he suddenly talks about a certain 'green light' when it has nothing to do with the accident earlier. But in reality, it has everything to do with it though Rukia didn't know about it since she's new and naïve to the world outside the mansion.

In the four years that she spend inside the orphanage, she didn't have the chance to go outside until Byakuya Kuchiki adopted her and brought her to the mansion, which becomes an even larger prison for Rukia. She doesn't know the reason why, but Byakuya was overprotecting her; prohibiting her to go outside the mansion. That's why she decided to escape. She wanted to experience life outside her box. But she didn't escape from the mansion just to have fun; there is a deeper reason why she's now in Karakura. But before she can do that, she'll have to deal with a certain carrot headed guy in front of her first.

"Listen, is something hap— "she winced when suddenly felt pain on her right palm.

"Why? What is it?" Ichigo's mood quickly changes as she grabs her hand to check on it. Rukia was surprised to see a look of concern on his face.

"Aah. It's just a small scrap. Just rinse it with water and then try to cover it with…" he said rubbing the surface around her scraped palm. Rukia stares at him as the feeling of nostalgia comes back again. She quickly averted her gaze when Ichigo glanced up at her. She turned to look down but then her eyes widened at what she saw. Her rabbit plushie was staring at her as the carrot top was stepping on it, pinning the poor thing on the cold and rough surface of the ground.

"…can also put an alcohol on it to sanitize—"

"My precious!" Ichigo paused when he felt that the petite girl's body tensed up.

"Huh? What is i— gaaah-ugh!" for the second time he was cut off when Rukia suddenly push him making him fall hard on his ass.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled at her as he rubs his back.

"Silence! You filthy low life commoner!" she said gritting her teeth in anger as she pick up the plushie on the ground. She was angrier now than earlier.

He sighed, "I knew it! You must have hit your head, that's why you're freaking out. There must be concussion…" he continued as he stands up. "C'mon we're going to the hospital." He turned to Rukia but suddenly…

'Spaaaaakk!' a dirty rabbit plushie came smacking on his face. He groaned under his breath, gritting his teeth as a nerve popped in his head. He was about to yell at her but then…

'Spaaaaakk!' the second hit landed.

'Spaaaaakk!' and there comes the third one.

'Spaaaaakk! Spaaaaakk! Spaaaaakk!' the smacking goes on until Ichigo loose it and fights back for his dear life. He shove her left arm forcefully grabbing her wrist.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH— "

'Spaaaaakk!' poor Ichigo, forgot about her other arm.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU FREAKIN' MIDGET!" he growled at her, face red because of anger but mostly because of the plushie smacking. He held 'both' of her wrists tightly as he was holding on to dear life. He knew he was hurting her but HELL, she will kill him if he loosen up.

"Eeek! Let go of me!"

"NO WAY! I'm not letting you go until you comes back to sanity, you psycho!"

"I'm not a psycho! Get your filthy hands off of me, PIG!" she fidgeted but Ichigo didn't let her arms go instead he grip her even tighter.

"No! Not until you tell me why you're freaking out!"

"I hate you!" she spat the words to him.

"Well who say you don't. And hey, I hate you even more."

Rukia pouts as she turned to look away from him but she seemed to calm a bit, making Ichigo sigh in relief.

"Look, whatever it is that your ass is freaking about, I'm sorry okay." He said it in a softer tone. Ichigo may be a bit of a bad attitude and a very short-tempered guy but he's still considerate and thoughtful.

Feeling the sincerity in his voice Rukia calmed down. She's still pouting but she lowered her shoulder giving Ichigo the hint that she's now under control. Ichigo waited a few more seconds until he finally releases her wrists. He sighed as Rukia turned to pick up her bag again and heads toward the hotel, stomping her feet.

Shaking his head, he grabs the pull-up handle of her trolley then followed her. 'What an odd girl, is she a paranoid type?'

"A room for one!" the male and female receptionists were startled as the little raven-haired girl taps her hand strongly on the counter desk. Rukia was really pissed and exhausted for the fact that she didn't even bother to say the word 'Please' which is mandatory for an elite girl like Rukia.

"Kouzuki," she told the male receptionist "Kouzuki Rukia." The male receptionist nodded and started typing on the computer desk top as Rukia taps her finger impatiently on the counter. The hotel lobby has simple cream tiled floors, cream wall paint and a couple of maroon couches and seats were on the center. Since it was already late in the evening, no one was in the lobby except for the two receptionists and an old guard outside the hotel door. The hotel was rather a cheap one but Rukia didn't mind. All she wanted now is to drop dead on a soft bed, but not literally dead.

Ichigo was having difficulty in pulling the trolley bag so he picked it up instead. 'Geez, this bag is like her owner. Stubborn as hell.' he thought not noticing that one of the trolley's wheel is already peeling because of what he did to it earlier.

He looked up at Rukia who was now talking to the startled receptionists. Now that she's under a bright light Ichigo started to make a scrutiny on the petite girl, she have a tiny face, a pert nose, and a pinkish thin lips that compliments her white skin. He can see some black strands of loose hair escaping under her purple cloche hat. A short purple dress exposed her white thighs and hugs the curves of her small body while a black leather boots tucked her legs. By her looks and the way she dress, not to mention she's a brat, Ichigo can tell that she comes from a wealthy family.

The moment Ichigo enters the lobby; Rukia got her room key and heads towards the elevator without turning back at him. She's still pouting when Ichigo puts down her trolley beside her simultaneously as the elevator door opens. Neither one of them spoke as Rukia got inside the elevator pulling her trolley while Ichigo, still scowling turned to leave.

When Rukia settled inside the elevator, she saw something on the floor. She kneeled to pick it up and groaned under her breath as she realized what it was. And it's just like watching a slow motion scene in a movie as Rukia aimed at Ichigo like a professional pitcher of a baseball team then yelled at him.

"Hhiiyyuuu…istuuuppiid…kaaarrrooot…ttaaaaapp!" her voice became louder with every word making Ichigo and the two receptionists turned to look at her.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Rukia aiming at him angrily. And as the elevator door was slowly closing Rukia throws something in his direction in an incredible speed leaving a gash of wind behind.

"Hhuuuwwaaaatt ddaaa—"was all he can muttered because

'DING!' the elevator door shut close simultaneously as the wheel of Rukia's trolley bag hits Ichigo square in his forehead.

"Stupid…freaking…midget!" was Ichigo's last words as the two receptionists stared at him. Their gaze followed Ichigo's body as he falls stiffly on the floor, forming an 'Ow' shaped with their mouth and a pained look in their faces as they heared the loud thud.

They looked at each other, then the female receptionist asked her partner as they scooted over to him to have a better look. "Do you think he's dead?"

"Hmmn…Nah…he's just uncouncios." The male receptionist answered poking Ichigo's chest as his female counterpart leaned closer to Ichigo's face.

"Ooh…he's cute! Do you think I can bring him in my quarter? You know just to check him up."

Move your ass Ichigo before this clown painted face receptionist take advantage of your unconscious body!

"No! You can't do that stupid." Luckily, he was save by the jealous male receptionist—

"I think I know what to do."

—or maybe not .

"So what are we going to do?" the female receptionist asked.

The male receptionist turned to his partner and said…

"Get a pale of water…"

"Hmmn?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Make sure it's cold."

* * *

i hope you like it..Poor Ichigo...don't worry he's strong I'm sure he can handle a couple of Rukia Bullyings.I promise he'll have his turn..bwhahaha...

YOUR REVIEW ARE IMPORTANT SO PLEASE LEAVE ONE NOW..

**Preview for the next chapter: **

-"I will take the house for a hundred and fifty thousand."

-"Ichigooo! Aren't you excited?"

- Rukia's eyes widened, "WOW! Is this the House?"

-"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"


	4. Chapter 4 Migraine

Haller guys! im back..sorry if Im updating on a weekly basis...*work*

Before anything else i would like to borrow something from my favorite fanfiction author Goku's daughter. I hope you don't mind. Here is what she have to say on

**Why Reviews ****are Essential to Authors **- **because _reviews are our writing juice(From Goku's daughter page)_**

**1) Reviews encourage authors to write more. **Seriously, the simple words "I love your story, continue!" makes the author feel that their story means something to someone else and motivates the author to continue. The only reason I continued Sinful and have the sudden spark to write more was because my friend inspired, well rather bothered me online to. She said she loved it and she'll love to read more, and kept going on... that just motivated me to finish it!

**2) Constructive criticism is good.** The author cannot pick up everything wrong with the story (if there is); we are only human. Good criticism is even better - improving the author to be better.

If I go too far, which sometimes I do, let me know and I'll most likely fix it (I'm not fond of upsetting people), if asked nicely. If I go too far, and I don't change it, it doesn't mean I'm ignoring you. Not at all. Maybe I already have something written ahead (since most of my stories that I upload have more than several chapters already written) but for sure, I will absorb your criticism for the next project I'm writing.

**3) It's a good way to network and make new friends.** I have made many friends - and between some of us our friendship has lasted years even when we never met each other - when I read and reviewed FF here.

**4) Hits don't mean much.** I could click on my own story a million times to get my hit count higher... or other people could just do that. Reviews mean so much more than hits, especially when there are inconsistent numbers between chapters.

**5) Good reviews give authors warm, fuzzy feelings.** Okay, if you love the author... give them some love man!

**6) Some reviewers may inspire authors on a new direction.** I have encountered times when I don't know where to go but reviewers have helped me.

**7) Most importantly, authors get a chance to see who is actually reading the story. **I may have already said this, but when there is a name to a review... we know a real person is actually reading the story. Again, hits don't mean that much.

**8) It gives the author reason to write.** It is one of my reasons why I write. If no one is reading my story, what's the point of writing it? THAT and fandoms die. Dying fandoms don't really tickle my imagination for some reason...

**9) Some authors have interests lasting a day or so. **Once upon a time, I wrote to escape. Now I write because partly, to connect, to flesh out fantasies but at the same time, ideas and obsessions flit and flutter and eventually dissipate. I had a burning to write a certain story, but I got sick and after a few days, I no longer have the motivation to do it, and going to scrap the whole idea together.

Well i agree to this a hundred percent so i hope you enjoy this and review after.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 Migraine**

**Soundtrack: In too Deep by Sum41**

**

* * *

**"IIICCCHHIIIGGOOO!"

That's Keigo the pervert. Not much to say about him aside from his a bench warmer of the basketball team.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Keigo continued excitedly as he does a silly dance around his captain.

'Just ignore him and he'll leave you alone.' Ichigo muttered to himself as he opens his athletic bag to change for his practice uniform.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" but the bench warmer didn't retreat instead his voice become louder as he moved closer popping every nerve in Ichigo's head.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichi—"the pervert was cut off when Ichigo opens and 'deliberately' smack the door of his locker to Keigo's face. 'That will shut him up.' he muttered closing back his locker.

"—go! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Uurgh…WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he can't take it anymore, the guy was really getting on his nerve. It's been a week now but still every time he see Keigo, memories of his misfortunes last Saturday night keeps flashing back on his head. 'It was Keigo's fault. If he didn't make a phone call at that particular place at that particular time, I wouldn't have had bumped into that freaking midget…and went home soaking wet.' Courtesy of the two receptionists who almost had a heart attack when Ichigo gave them the deadliest glare he could ever master.

"Ichigo?" Keigo cuts his thoughts as Ichigo looks back at him and sighed.

'But then again, Keigo has nothing to do with it, nor the receptionists, not even the green light.' his trance of thoughts continued as he gritted his teeth while his hands clenched tighter on his jersey.

'If there's someone to blame for his misfortunes last week it will be that stupid…'

"I—"

'freaking'

"—chi—"

'midget'

"—go?"

SHRIIIIIPP…

Ichigo and Keigo looked down to see a ripped jersey on Ichigo's hand. 'That should be the last one.' he sighed defeatedly as he shove inside his locker the third jersey that he had ripped that week.

"Ichigo, are you still mad that you didn't make it to the party last week? You know, I try to invite you man, but you're not answering your pho—"

"Drop it already Keigo. I don't want to hear that story for the nth time okay!" he said as he grabs his basketball shoes and began to put them on.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?" Ichigo stop to look at Keigo who suddenly changed into a serious tone.

"What is it?"

Keigo lowered his head hiding his eyes with his bangs while Ichigo frowned as he got more confused by his teammate's behavior.

"Ichigo…" he paused. "AREN'T YOU EXCITED TO SEE THE PEP SQUAD'S NEW UNIFOOORM!"

Ichigo grits his teeth as Keigo yelled in his ears excitedly. "I heard that they made it especially sexy, showing more skin and a better access on their under…" Keigo continued dreamily, holding both of his hands over his chest. Ichigo on the other hand was trying his best to calm down so as not to ruin or worse destroy the Lebron Air Max 8 Basketball Shoes on his hands.

'Control…control…control…'

"Yo!"

Ichigo sighed. 'Under control.' He was more than glad to hear a voice aside from his perverted teammate who's still commenting on how tight the Pep Squad's new uniform will be.

"Ah. Chad, what's up?" Ichigo nodded as he makes a fist bump with the tallest player of their team. The 6 foot 5 inch tall, center player of their team sat next to him and also started to change for his uniform. Though the two men don't talk that much to each other, they are best buddies since high school. Chad was playing basketball since grade school. When they met in high school, Chad encourages Ichigo to join the basketball team. Since then, they become a famous duo on the hardcourt. If Ichigo plays offense, Chad will be his defense and vice versa. Same goes with their friendship, supporting each other's back. And Ichigo is proud to be Chad's teammate and friend.

"You know, it doesn't matter what design he made as long as it has the right color." Ichigo heard a familiar voice coming closer to their dug out.

"Color…design…it doesn't matter to me okay." another voice said as Ichigo stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But color is my expertise and I have the 'touch' of style in which you lack of." the first guy said it passionately.

"Fine. Fine... Whatever."

"Yo!" Ichigo said as other players of their team emerged from the door. "You missed practice the other day, Ikkaku…Yumichika." the orange-haired captain continued as the two players entered their dug out. The rooster headed just smiled and said "Hello." while the egg headed player sat on the bench and annoyingly answered "Stupid detention."

Ichigo smirked as he said the word "Again?" then heared other players enter the room. He nodded at Mizuiro who's wearing an earphone; the guy lowered his hoodie and nodded at his captain. Followed by three other new players who will remain unnamed for Ichigo is not so familiar with them also.

Putiing his hands back to his side, Ichigo turned to look at the guys inside the room. The players of the Karakura University Basketball team;

Chad the gentle giant, the egg, the rooster, the pervert, the chickboy and the 3 stoodges. Their coach Kenpachi and one more player is missing.

"Kurosaki."

Speak of the devil—er the missing teammate.

"Uryuu." Ichigo turned at the glass wearing slash designer slash sewer of their official basketball uniform.

"How's the uniform?" he asked tilting his head a bit on the side. The guy fixes his glasses using his index finger before answering "It's finished."

All players look at Uryuu Ishida with anticipation to see their new uniform. The said guy clears his throat as he hands a sample jersey to Ichigo and started explaining the design.

"Our uniform will be black with white and red linings for dark colored game schedules while for light colored games it will be white with black and red linings." Fixing his glasses again he crossed his arms over his chest as the team hovered over Ichigo but the excitement on their faces slowly disappeared and was replaced by a frown when they see the design as the word 'REAPERS' was printed neatly on the chest part of the jersey.

"Ahmm…this is the new uniform, right?" Yumichika who's leaning over Ichigo's shoulder asked the sewer of their uniform. Isida nodded.

"But it's the same as the old one…YOU JUST CHANGED THE COLOR!" Ikkaku blurted out as the whole team gave him the I-thought-colors-and-design-doesn't-matter-to-you-look. The egg headed player clears his throat as he grabs the jersey on Ichigo's hand then commented that "At least it has a softer fabric." which earns him as raised eyebrow from his teammates and a smirk from Yumichika.

"Ahem." Uryuu coughs softly to get the attention of his teammates back at him. "You're right. It's the same as the old uniform but I added some designs on the prints. Look closely at the word REAPERS." He finished as the whole team once again hovered closely around each other to find the difference between the old and the new uniform.

"You see the print is in red color so I added a black and white lining around each letter giving it a 'cooler' effect."

"Aaaahh." The team chorused as if saying they understand, however their captain's eyebrow started twitching.

"The lining effect also goes for the player's surnames and the jersey number at the back to compliment the design on the front side. In short –"he paused to fix his glasses as it beamed with light "—with this jersey the player will look cool…back and forth." He finished arrogantly as the team mouth an 'Ow', looking amazed at his shining creation.

"What…in…the…hell." Ichigo muttered as his eyebrow twitch.

"Hmmn?" the whole team looked at their captain.

"You mean you skip practice games just to add a stupid border on the prints!" Ichigo blurted out to Uryuu.

"It's not a stupid border Kurosaki, it is art and designed to add a cooler impact on the jersey." Uryuu said calmly.

"How cool would that be! They won't even notice it?"

"Why Kurosaki?" Uryuu crossed his arms over his chest as he look at Ichigo in a side view which is a 'cooler' pose for him. "Don't you want to have other cool things aside from your hair?"

The guy in question straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter." he said firmly.

"Yes. It doesn't matter Kurosaki." Uryuu also narrowed his eyes back at him not removing his 'cool' pose as their eyes sends lightning volts to each other.

"What is this?" if there's someone who can stop the silent war between Ichigo and Uryuu it would definitely be Chad. The two looked away from each other with a "Hmmph!" expression while Chad points at a small logo below the collar at the back of their jersey.

Uryuu turned to his teammates, "So you've finally noticed. That is the major additional to the uniform but I'm not proud of it though." Ichigo's scowl deepens.

"You see our school decided to have a tradition of paying tribute to the captains of every varsity team." Ichigo raised an eyebrow suddenly become interested at the topic. "It means that for every uniform, a logo which represents or describe the captain of the team should be visible to any sports uniform.

"You mean to say…" Keigo said as the team almost sticks their faces together to have a better look at the thing that represents their captain while Ichigo was still looking away but seems to get more and more interested.

"…that this is…" Ichigo become more and more impatient to hear what thing represents his captaincy.

"this thing is…" Keigo continued but Uryuu finished his sentence.

"It's a Strawberry."

.

.

.

.

"Hhuuwwaaatt?" Rukia blurted out as the pale skinned businessman sitting across her on the table calmly sips his coffee. "But I don't have that much money in cash." She protested.

"You know Miss Kouzuki, the original price of the house is way more than what our transaction ended so as a businessman I have to be strict in order to stay in line with my business." The man finished, as he fixed his bucket hat and covered his face with a fan.

Rukia just met the light-blonde messy haired businessman two days ago when she was visiting the Karakura downtown. She was browsing an ad posted outside a housing and loan agency office when he approached her and offered to find a house for her. Though the man isn't close to look like a businessman because of his appearance Rukia seems to trust him. It's been a week since she arrived at karakure, yesterday she was fortunate to have a scholarship exam in Karakura University though she don't have the results yet. So the next thing on her agenda is to have a house of her own.

A small one is good enough for her as long as she will be safe. Safety is her number priority right now. Rukia knows that once her brother finds out that she escapes from the mansion he will definitely find her and bring her immediately back. But as the head and CEO of all the Kuchiki businesses, Byakuya seldom to almost not all stays in the Kuchiki mansion giving Rukia a bit of relief.

She can't go back to the mansion just yet. Not until she finds them first. She needs to find the Shiba Family to pay for her debts even though the least thing she can do for them is to apologize for causing the death of their loved one, Kaein Shiba. Rukia balled her fists as she remembered the very reason why she's in Karakura right now.

"Well?" the businessman named Urahara asked her after a few moments. Rukia looked up at him as she softly grabs the gold ring attached to a silver lace hanging on his neck.

'Staying in a hotel is very risky not to mention expensive so I need to settle in a safe house as soon as possible.' Her hand tightened around the ring as desperation was all over her face. She took in a deep breath and said, "I will take the house for a hundred and fifty thousand."

.

.

.

"What did you say?" Ichigo was now gritting his teeth.

"I said, it's a strawberry, Kurosaki," Uryuu said it as if replacing Ichigo's name into 'strawberry'.

"But why would you represent me as a strawberry?"

"It's easy, Ichigo means strawberry." The glass wearing player said as a matter of factly.

"My name means number one guardian and not—" he sighed "Never mind!" he pouted as he tried to calm himself down once again. He plopped down on the bench, put an elbow on his lap prompting his head on his palm. He glared at his teammates who as of the moment were still hovered around each other looking at him and holding their breathes.

"Go ahead and laugh." Ichigo said as his scowl deepens and he pouts even more. The whole team lowered their heads as if sympathizing with their strawberry captain…let it be clear-

'STRAWBERRY CAPTAIN.'

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YAHAHAHA! HUHU-HUHU-HAHAHAAAA!"

Ichigo groaned angrily under his breath as the team laugh out loud. He can see Keigo rolling on the floor, Yumichika and Ikkaku were holding their stomach, someone was banging his hands on the locker, another slapping his lap and is he pointing at Ichigo? While Chad…oh great Chad is facing the wall but his shoulders are shaking.

First it was Keigo, then came Uryuu and now the whole team is digging an early grave for him. 'God, tell me who's next?'

"Alright, BOYS!" the door bursts open.

'Well, God answers prayers.'

"What's happenin' here?" Zaraki Kenpachi, coach of the basketball team joined them inside the dugout.

A few seconds later…

"GHAA! HAH! HAH! GHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Lebron Air Max 8 Men's Basketball Shoe, anyone? No one, as in no one in their right mind would like to be in Ichigo Kurosaki's Shoes right now. 'God, when will this stop?'

"Haay.." Yumichika sighed as wiped a small tear on the edge of his eyes. "I thought since Ichigo means number one guardian, Uryuu would come up with something like an armor or a shield and sword from medieval period but it ended up to be…" Yumichika didn't even finish his sentence as he burst out laughing again as well as everyone inside the dugout.

'That's it!' Ichigo stood up and started stomping his feet towards the door until Ikkaku made a comment,

"You know I think an angel would look good too."

.

.

SILENCE.

.

.

Ichigo's feet stop mid-air, Keigo and other's mouth was hanging open, Uryuu's glasses turned white, Chad's back straightened while Kenpachi like all the men inside the dugout was not moving but their eyes roll to the side to look at the egg headed guy.

"What?" Ikkaku asked innocently as the team and their coach scooted away from him like he had tubercolosis or something. The said guy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a smirking Yumichika behind him. Whatever that smirk meant Ikkaku would rather have no idea.

Ichigo sighed and continue heading towards the door. Well, it's not as fast as the first one but…

'God, indeed answers prayers.'

* * *

Yay! hope you like it...i would likre to apologize for the following:

for wrong grammar and spelling

for their team's name: i have no idea on what to call their team

for the price of the house: still don't have an idea on how much a real house costs..that's why i din't include any currnecy for the price

this chapter is not what i originally planned but i have fun introducing other characters so ended up writing a chapter with them.

for Ichigo's misfortunes: eveyone will definitely have their fair share:you'll see..

and lastly i suggest that you check out the soundtracks that i put here because it represents the mood of the chapter...and all..

SO THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND..

AND REVIEW PLEASE...


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Day

Yeah..I feel extra nice today so I uploaded this chapter right after the last chapter...how nice... So a REVIEW will be nice too..Anyways As I've said everyone has their fair share of teeth gritting, nerve wrecking and mind numbing experience. Ichigo has his own on the last chapter so who do you think is next? Just Read and REVIEW please.

I forgot to say this last time but

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 Bad Day**

**Soundtrack: Uh-Oh! We're in Trouble by Shampoo**

**

* * *

**"I'm sorry Miss Kouzuki, but I have to—"

"Wait!" Rukia stops the businessman then grabs something on her bag. "I don't have that much money in cash but I hope you'll consider this as a payment." She continued as she timidly hand over to him a small silver clock necklace. Urahara took the clock and studied it carefully. Rukia gulps softly not because the clock is fake but because of the thought that she just used the clock to pay for a house.

"Hmmn… Interesting! I'll take it." The man said with a wide grin while Rukia choke on her throat. She felt sad and guilty. Sad because she's sure that the clock is more than enough to pay for a house and guilty because that clock was given to her by a special friend, Ashido Kano.

Ashido is an elite and a son of a nobleman who's been a good friend of her brother. He's 4 years older than Rukia. She was 13 when they first met, 3 years after Kaien died. Since then, Ashido always visits her and they become good friends. Rukia likes him…well, who wouldn't like a tall and handsome maroon-haired guy with calm grey eyes. Even though he comes from a noble family, Ashido is still nice, humble and a very gentleman, an ideal man for every woman. Over the years Ashido had grown feelings for Rukia and she knows about it because when Byakuya suggested an arranged marriage for them Ashido acknowledge it without second thoughts. But Rukia isn't prepared for a serious relationship just yet and she realized that she likes Ashido as much as she likes her brother. Yes, her feelings for him are just a sister to a brother. When Rukia told him about it, he just smiled and said that he will for the right time thus giving her a silver clock necklace as a token of his feelings and his promise for her.

But now, Rukia is giving that token away.

"Ahem." Rukia jumped a bit when she heared Urahara coughs snapping her from her thoughts. The man pointed a piece of paper in front of her, when did it got there…she didn't notice.

"That's the title of the house, signed it because it will be a proof that you own the house now."

Rukia looked at the piece of paper in front of her, grabbing a pen she scribbled down her name.

'Kouzuki, Rukia.' And she muttered softly, "I'm sorry….Ashido."

.

.

"Hey guys, I'll be going now." The team nodded at their captain as they too started to pack their things. After doing a handshake with Chad, Ichigo headed for the door but heard Keigo called out to him.

"Hey Captain, prepare yourself for the Pep rally on Monday… okay!" Ichigo rolled his eyes as he puts his bag over his shoulder and made his way out and into his car. Another Saturday practice had gone and this day is the most tiring so far because of the earlier 'commotion' on their dugout in which he earns a migraine and a title as the 'strawberry captain'.

'I will definitely go straight to my bed and sleep my ass away.' He thought as he let out a deep sigh.

.

.

"Haaayy…" another heavy sigh escapes her mouth as she folded the piece of paper and slid it inside her wallet. After her transaction with Urahara earlier that day she checked out of the hotel immediately after a weeklong stay.

'Well Rukia, you can't back out now. Ashido will understand you for sure, he's a nice guy remember?' she told herself to ease the guilt for giving away her clock necklace. She closed her eyes and shook her head then taking in a deep breath she said, "Alright! I can do this!—ooof!"

She was startled when a guy bumped her from behind.

"Ooops! Sorry."

"Watch where you're going?" she said but then her eyes widened when the guy picked up her wallet and scurried away. "O-Oi! Where are you going?" she shouted as she started running after the guy. "Give me back my wallet. You bastard!" The guy glanced behind him and saw Rukia was following short after so he uses his legs to make longer strides.

"I said GIVE IT BAAACK!" Rukia fumed as she chased the guy down on the streets of Karakura. People looke their way as they passed but none of them was able to help for they are surprised, startled or they're just slow in comprehension.

"Shit!" she cursed when the guy turned to a halt and enters an alley. She can't match the guy's long strides so she tries to find something that will stop him from running, like a stone, a pot, a vase, or a steel pole….okay she don't want it to be bloody messy so a stone will do (as if it won't cause blood either). She keeps chasing after the guy while scanning the alley.

'There!' she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes as she grabs the lid cover of a trash can. Then just like what she did to a particular carrot top, she aimed at the guy but this time she's mimicking a discus thrower. Seriously, Rukia can be an athlete to any sports that involves 'aiming' and 'throwing'. Just don't introduce her with javelin throw and dart games.

"Take thiiss!" she throws the coevr aiming at the guy's head but the guy suddenly turned to a corner dodging the 'flying saucer' behind him. "Uurg!" she clenched her fists and started to go after him again but when she turned to the corner the guy was already on the other side of the fence.

"Come back here!" she yelled as she started climbing not caring if she's wearing a skirt, but her boots got stocked up on the fence. She curses when notice that the guy was already out of sight then she finally gives up. Rukia let out a frustrated groan as she struggled to release her boots from the fence.

"Uugh…stupid…stupid…just come of—woah— oooff—OUCH!" she hissed as she stumbled backwards and wobble down on the trash can behind her. Rukia looked at the slimy thing on her hand as a stubborn fly circled around her. She sighed defeatedly as she muttered, "I hate Saturdays."

.

.

'BEEP! BEEP!' Ichigo nodded at the tall and fat guy who peek outside the guardhouse and opened the gate for him.

"Oi. Ichigo, how's practice?" Ichigo gave him a tired smile as he answered, "HELL." The guard laughs then waved as the carrot headed's car enters the subdivision. Ichigo yawned as he drives his way to his house, his sanctutary, where he can now rest, relax and have peace.

But not for long.

.

.

"Excuse me?" a girl knocked on the glass window of the guardhouse as a fat man snaps his gaze away from the TV and turned to a petite girl outside. "This is the SunnyVille Subdivision, right?" Rukia quickly asked in a serious tone and a blank face as if answering her question with a 'no' is not an option. She didn't even waited for the guard to say hi or ho not even ha because she really wants to be in the house now to wash the dirt, the smell, the frustration and even the guilt, if that's possible.

"Ah, yes. Is there something I can help you with?" the guard answered and asked back.

"Yes. I need you to open the gate for me." The guard raised an eyebrow at her demands then leaned over the window and started eyeing her from head to toe. 'The nerve.' She twitched an eyebrow.

"Why? Do you live here miss?"

"From now on, yes. I just got a house inside. So if I may suggest it would be best if you move your ass and open the gates now."

Well, eyeing a Rukia Kuchiki in front of her face is a no-no!

The guard leaned back nervously, "O-Okay… can I ask for an ID please?"

"I don't have it."

"How about the title of the house?"

"Mm—mm." she shook her head meaning she don't have it either.

"You don't have a house title or any ID?" the guard asks her regaining his composure.

"Look, my wallet was stolen earlier today and I have my ID and the house title with it that's why—"

"I'm sorry miss but it's our SOP. As I can see you're a newcomer here so you must present valid proof of residency."

"But I can tell you where my house is. It's in Lot 7 Phase 15." She's now leaning over the window. She's lucky to remember what was written on the piece of paper worth more than a hundred thousand and a precious gift while the guard look confused for a second.

"Again I'm really sorry miss. But I can't let you in." the guard said firmly this time. "It's for security purposes." He added as he resumes watching…a drama series?

Rukia sighed but since she used the words 'give up' earlier that day she won't be using it anymore for let's say…5 years!

She tilted her head down and wraps her arms around her small frame. She's left with no other choice but to do what a Rukia Kuchik could best—

'Sniff..Sniff..'

—ACTING!

"Oh….why is fate doing this to me?" the guard snapped his eyes from the TV to see a live 'drama' outside the guardhouse as Rukia blurted out crying, covering her face with her hands as she faked a 'sniff' and a 'hic'.

"What's wrong, miss?" Rukia open an eye a bit to peek at the guard who is now wearing a worried face.

'Gotcha!'

"You see sir, the truth is—sniffs—I came here to reconcile and finally live with my boyfriend." She paused to wipe her fake tears off her eyes as the guard's expression softens even more. "He's mad at me right now because I refused to runaway with him—sniffs—but I realized that I love him so much—sniff-sniff—and I can't live without him." She continued as the guard was now looking and listening to her fake story with all the sympathy in the world. "I disobeyed my parents and travel all the way here—sniff-sniff—just to finally be with him. But I guess…sniff…I guess…I won't be seeing him forever—ahuhuhu."

Enter thunder-rain-and a very dramatic song to finished the act.

She sighed inwardly, "I can't believe he actually buy it." She murmured as she saw the guard opens the gate. 'He really must be a fan of soap operas.' That, or Rukia is just a darn good actress.

"Come on in…sniffs." The guard said as he tries to recover from the little act that Rukia had earlier. Rukia thanked him as the fat guy helped her with her bags.

"I'm sorry for earlier. Don't worry I'm sure he'll accept you. After all you love each other, right?" the drama-loving-guard said politely while Rukia could do nothing but to give a small smile. 'Why do they have to be so nice after what I've done?' She asked herself as guilt strikes at her again.

"Well I think you should go now. Just follow the path and then turn right. You'll see the house by it' number. Lot 7 phase 15, right?" Rukia nodded and started her walk but after a few steps the guard called her.

"Hey. Wait!"

'Oh-oh. Did he already figure out that I was lying? Will he ask for another verification? Or did he—' Rukia jumped a bit when she felt the fat man's hand on her shoulder and by instinct Rukia activates her 'dramatic' mode again and slowly turned at the guard behind her. "What is it, sir?" she asked with teary eyes.

"Ooh… stop crying already. I just want to tell you that if you got lost—" she blinks at the fat guy

"—just listen to your heart and follow it because it will lead you to him."

Rukia's jaw dropped a bit. 'Okay, that's it!'

The guard blinks when Rukia turned back in a quick move and started to walk with hurried steps.

"Remember what I told you! Good luck!" the guard yelled at her them sighed as he talked to no one in particular. "Finally… Ichigo has his girl now."

.

.

"Aachooo!" Ichigo rubs his nose as he enters his house, went straight to his room and plopped down on his bed.

'Finally!'

He yawned as he stretched his arm and closed his eyes to finally have a good night sleep.

.

.

"Uurgh!'" Rukia groaned irritatedly as she was having a hard time pulling her trolley bag which has only one wheel left…thanks to a particular idiot. She paused for awhile to look around her. It was already dark but Rukia can still see the number that she was looking for—15. She grabs her things and hurried down the road to check it clearly. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Wow… is this the house?" she murmured in amusement as she checked the house number again—15 right!

Excitement and fascination was all over her face as she scanned the two-storey house. It's structure is somewhat similar to a Victorian house but it's a bit modern. It's not that big but it's not what she expected it to be. Atleast the clock that Ashido gave her was worthit. Rukia pushed open the small wooden gate attached to a wall properly covered by flowery vines, and then hurried on the doorway. She'll most definitely go around the house first thing tomorrow but for now she needed to be inside. Rukia grabs key from her bag and excitedly put it inside the keyhole but—

"Hmm?" she tried again…and again…and again but the door won't open. She groaned under her breath, maybe good luck wasn't on her side just yet.

'Calm down Rukia…' she told herself as she tries to find other way to get inside the house. She didn't bother to even think why her keys don't fit. She'll figure it out next time.

"If you can't use the door then…..that's it!" Since the first floor were covered mostly by glass wall she turned to look upward and then,

'There it is!' she exclaimed and let out a sigh of relief when she saw a slightly opened window on the second floor of the house and not wasting a second she climbed her way up. Another sports for Rukia—wall climbing.

After what seems to be an eternity Rukia finally reached the window and pushed herself inside. The room was so dark so she struggled to her way to find the light switch. But as she advances she trips onto something and stumbled forward on what seems to be soft and hard.

She gasps when she felt a movement beneath her. 'Oh my God, did I just enter a creepy house with some monster living in it?" her heart was beating erratically as the thing under her body move wiggled and then

'CLICK!'

Rukia blinks her eyes adjusting her vision on the sudden brightness of the room. 'Someone switch the lights on.' she thought.

'SOMEONE SWITCH THE LIGHTS ON!'

She gasped when her automatically turned to her left when she realized that something is there and that she's lying on that it's…...legs?

Rukia's eyes widened like a saucer plate when she saw a familiar carrot top guy who was sharing the same expression as hers. Both of them are speechless, horrified, livid,surprised and everything in between.

After 5o golden years….

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Well, the night is young…..the night is young.

* * *

That's it! I'll be updating next week but if i see you do your fair share of nice things, say review my fic, i will most likely to upload it earlier this week.. ^.^

thanks for reading..i hope you're still with me.. and oh sorry for the wrong spellings, wrong grammar, missing words etc..hehe..GTG!


	6. Chapter 6 Paranoia

Haller again...first of all I would like to thank you guys..even though i don't get as many reviews from the last chapters I'm still very happy because a lot of you have added my story to his/her favorites..and you are following it...SO THANK YOU GUYS!

Anyways, this is the longest chapter so far so brace yourself. ICHIRUKI starts here...^o^

AND HEY AS I PROMISED HERE'S THE PLAYLIST FOR THE SOUNDTRACKS I USED IN THIS FIC...HOPE YOU CHECK IT OU!

wwwdotyoutubedotcom/view_play_list?p=2B6C9AFDE7AA18C7

just replace the word "dot" by "." or the actuall .okay!

Hope you enjoy this and review please!

**I dont own bleach and any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 Paranoia**

**Soundtrack: Love Revolution by Lenny Kravitz ***I love this song*

**

* * *

**The sun retired from the sky but the moon rises up taking its duty in giving light on the sky. It was a quiet and peaceful night until…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo and Rukia both screamed when the first thing they saw was their bodies entangled with each other. Still screaming in shock, horror and disbelief they jumped off the bed and went on opposite sides of the room. Ichigo leaned back on his closet while Rukia pressed her back on the window.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they asked the same question at the same time pointing an accusing finger at each other.

"What are you talking about? This is my house!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"No it's not. It's mine! I bought earlier."

"Say what?"

Rukia lowered her hand but she's still on a fighting node, "I bought this house from a man named Urahara Kisuke." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrow in confusion but didn't say anything so Rukia continued explaining. " I met him the other day and he offered me this house. I bought it for a hundred and fifty thousand." She paused and waited for him to say something but Ichigo just lowered his head.

"A hundred and fifty thousand you say." he finally said.

"Yes. He gave me a proof that I own this house now but as I was on my way here, my wallet has been stolen together with the house title, so don't ask me for it, okay."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked her, head still tilted downward.

"Yes. That's the way it is." Rukia finished and…where did that sketchpad comes from? She tilted her chin up and proudly says, "So this house is mine n–"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Ichigo growled, fighting the urge to flip over the bed between them. "Do you think I'll believe that crap? You're totally a psycho! This house is not for sale and it will never—oofh!" Ichigo has to learn his lessons from now on that calling Rukia by names won't leave him without a bruise, a broken ribs, or a bloody nose.

"I am not a psycho, YOU MORON!" she yelled as she sends the other pair of Ichigo's basketball shoes flying towards his face again but Ichigo was able to dodge it this time. Aw, what a fast learner he was.

"O-Oi! Cut it out!" he growled as throws anything she grabs and it was like the scenes from last week's event was happening again. Well, history repeats itself, right?

"No! Not until you get out of here!"

"What! Why would I, this is my—oh no, you don't." he said in a menacing tone while his scowl deepens as he saw Rukia grabs his limited edition Lebron James action figure. He'll forgive her for throwing his now infamous shoes but if she destroys that figurine which almost costs him a fortune (not exactly), he will forget that she's a girl. Heck, he don't consider as a girl anymore since last week.

"Open the door." Seeing that he valued the thing on her hand right now, Rukia commanded him as if she was holding a hand grenade that might explode anytime soon. Ichigo opens his mouth to say something but Rukia cuts him off. "I said open the door!" He mumbled under his breath as he opens the door, eyes still lock on her and on the thing on her hand.

"Now if you may please get out of this house right now." She was really tired and the fact that a certain carrot headed guy was on the house which she already bought using her clock necklace is exhausting.

"I'm not going anywhere cause this house is mine." Rukia knows it but if he didn't get out she'll make him whether he likes it or not.

"Okay." Was all she said as she throws the throws the figurine out of the door. She doesn't have any intention of breaking it into pieces that's why she tossed it in an upward manner giving him enough time to catch it. And he did jumped out of the door and reached for it like saving a ball from bouncing out of the court.

The moment Ichigo disappeared from the door Rukia runs towards it closed and locked the door behind her. Grabbing the phone on her pocket she starts browsing her contacts when suddenly…

"WAAAAHH!" she yelled as Ichigo kicks the door open, sending her flying on to the other side of the room.

"YOU MIDGEEEETT!" he growled in anger, crushing Lebron James in his hand. He doesn't care about the action figure anymore as the only thing in his mind right now is to get the little monster in his house.

"How dare you—ah!" Rukia gasped in surprised when she felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Lifting her off the floor, he hoisted her tiny frame over his shoulder like a sack of rice or something.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! YOU JERK!" Rukia shrieked while Ichigo endures all the punches in his back, the elbow hitting his head and the kicking as he make his way down the stairs. Rukia suddenly stops her violence—er—self defense.

"You have three seconds to put me back on the ground." Ichigo fought the goose bumps crawling in his skin as he heard her flat and low voice.

"I will put you down once we're outside."

"Three." Ichigo gulps. 'Geez, how can a tiny creature like her be so threateningly scary.' He thought as he hurried for the door.

"Two." He opens the front door and went outside to put her down but as he shifted her body…

"Gaaaaahh!" Ichigo cried out as Rukia bites his ear causing him to drop her on the front lawn.

"Ouch…why did you that?" Rukia yelped rubbing her back.

"I'm the one who should ask you that, YOU BITCH!"

"Oh yeah, well you're a bas—HEY!" she shouted when she saw Ichigo sprinted back inside the house and lock the front door. She stood up and started pounding on the door.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Open the fucking door, right now!"

"Go away! You freak!" Ichigo yelled back rubbing his soar ears.

"Uurgh! I'll make you pay for what you're calling me!"

"Geez, I'm scared." Ichigo said teasingly, followed by a snore.

"You bastard! Get out of my house!"

"No! I'm NOT going out and this is NOT your house so go away and freak somewhere else."

"Uurgh." He heard Rukia groaned on the other side of the door and then there was silence. Ichigo peek on the glass wall to see if she's still on the front lawn but she wasn't there. He rolled the wall blinds up to have a full view of the garden but his eyes widened when the first thing he saw was Rukia's….legs?

"Shit!" he cursed as he hurried upstairs and into his room. Rukia was climbing the wall…again. Ichigo runs to his bedroom window and was about to close it but then he stopped and peered down at Rukia as she was struggling her way up. He wasn't sure if he just feels awkward seeing a girl climbing up a wall wearing a skirt, or if he felt concern that she might fall and get hurt. Ichigo shook his head as the same strange feeling that he felt the first he touched her hand rise up on him again. Whatever it is, one thing's for sure. The petite girl has a very stubborn ass so instead of telling her to go down he leaned over his window and extends his arm down at her. "Idiot, take my hand!" he said to her but his plan of pulling her up didn't work because Rukia was startled by his voice. She slipped from a vine and fell down on the bushes below her.

.

.

"Shit." he cursed as the next thing he knew the stubborn, troublesome and accident prone girl was now sitting in his couch inside his house.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked as he stand in front of her.

"Of course, you idiot." Rukia glared at him rubbing her ankles. It's not that bad, she's just using that opportunity to get inside the house. She's also very tired now that bickering with the idiot carrot top was draining her energy.

"Let me see it."

"No! Stay away from me and leave me alone." Ichigo groaned under his breath as he heard the 'leave-me-alone' thing again.

"Okay. Fine! But listen, first things first…this house is legally, physically and emotionally mine." Rukia opens her mouth to argue at his claim but Ichigo continued speaking cutting whatever she wants to say. "AND as I was saying earlier this house isn't for sale and will never be. So if you're saying that you bought this house from a certain guy you just met then I'm telling you…" he look at her and somehow he manage to softens his voice "…he deceived you."

Rukia pouts and crossed her arms over her chest as Ichigo resumed talking. "You said you just met him…maybe he's a swindler or a fake sales agent or whatever. But I'm telling you, he deceived you so he can get money from you."

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"What?"

"You're like saying that I'm easily deceived or something. Well you don't know me so stop giving stupid deductions on the situation okay!"

"But I'm just…' he sighed defeated. "I'm tired. Let's talk about this tomorrow okay for now just—"

"For now just what?" Rukia cuts him wearing a snob look. Ichigo turned to look at her…they stare at each other for a long time…neither one of them blinks as they're still in their 'glaring contest'. After what seems to be an hour of staring, glaring and throwing invisible daggers at each other Ichigo was the first one to surrender. He sighed heavily, "Okay… I let you stay for the night and we'll sort things out first thing tomorrow. But I want to make it clear that I'm not, I repeat I'm not letting you live in this house." He finished and then started walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rukia suddenly asked at him.

Ichigo turned at the petite girl in his couch. "To bed, where else." He answered, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"I'm hungry… I want to eat."

Ichigo snorted. "May I remind you that you're not a guest here. So don't act like—"

"My wallet has been stolen and I don't have anything since lunch today." Ichigo should feel sorry for her but the way she said it like she was ordering a waiter or a housemaid makes him grits his teeth in annoyance. But nevertheless, he found himself raiding his fridge. And his annoyance tick upwards as he saw nothing that says 'just add water' on it.

Since Ichigo is an athlete and is living on his own, he learns how to cook and make his own healthy diet meals. So you won't find any junk foods or no-cook food in his kitchen. "Damn it." He cursed as he started heating a pan.

Still sitting on the couch, Rukia looked around the almost painstakingly cozy house with awe and interest. The house is more beautiful inside. It was spacious, relaxing and neat. Huge glass window covered the entire wall of the living room extending into the dining area, though cream blinds and colored drapes hid them from sight. The living room was facing the kitchen and dining table. She can see Ichigo stirring a pan though a cupboard hides his shoulder up to his face. The living room has complete home theater appliances, a flat screen desktop computer and a piano located on the corner facing the front lawn. 'So he also plays a piano?' she thought. Someone told her that you could tell one's personality by looking at their living space but Rukia snorted at that belief because he can't find the carrot top's personality closed to being called beautiful.

"Oi midget! It's done." Ichigo called, ducking his head below the cupboard. It just took him 20 minutes to cook the food. He sighed as he scooted around the kitchen counter and into the living room where he found the raven-haired monster-er-girl lay fast asleep on his couch. 'She looks angelic while sleeping… but wait till she wakes up.' He leaned down over her sleeping form and started shaking his shoulder. "Oi midget, you can eat now. Oi mid—" Ichigo pulled his hand quickly when Rukia moaned and slowly opens her eyes. She looked back at him a bit surprised.

"What do you want?" she asked, irriation on her voice.

"The food was ready. You can—uurgh! What the hell was that for!" he started yelling again as he rubs a sore spot on his head courtesy of Rukia's tiny fist.

"You woke me up just to tell me that the food is ready?"

"Yes. Because you said you were hungry so I—ow! Stop it!" he scooted away from her as she started pouncing on his head again.

"But I was already asleep! You should have let me go on with my sleep rather than waking me up you idiot! Don't you have any brain under that orange rug of yours? You're so stupid you should have…" Rukia continued on her rant while Ichiog was fighting the urge to pull his hair from his head out of anger and irritation to the she-devil on his couch.

'God, if this girl is still on my house tomorrow, please don't wake me up anymore.'

The next day…

"Hmmn…" Ichigo moaned groggily as he felt the sun's ray peaking through his bedroom window. He shifted on his bed turning his back from the window as he continued to drift off to sleep on a beautiful Sunday morning.

"AAAAAAAHH—!"

Okay , scratch the word beautiful.

Ichigo jumped in surprised falling off from his bed and hurried downstairs when he heard an alarming sound coming from his bathroom. He burst open the bathroom door like a firefighter ready to stop the fire from burning. But what he saw was worse than a fire.

"—AAAHHYOUMORON!" Rukia said continuously, catching her breath after that prolonged scream. Ichigo blinks his eyes; grogginess was long gone as he was fully awakened to see the raven-haired she-devil standing inside the bathroom. Not because she's naked or something, she's still decent. The only thing missing in her outfit is her boots. Ichigo was glad the structure of the bathroom saves his body from being cut into pieces. It's like two rooms in one. A cubicle separates the shower and toilet bowl from the wide wash sink with wide mirrors. But nonetheless, he was still surprised.

"What do you want?" he asked in gritted teeth.

"That! Get that thing outta here." Ichigo' jaw dropped as he followed where her fingers was pointing. He couldn't believed that she freaks out and wakes him up from his much needed sleep just to get his 'boxers' out of the bathroom?

"Why are you leaving your…'undergarments' hanging on the bathroom? Put it away from here." She demanded at the dumbfounded Ichigo. Since she grew up as a Kuchiki, a princess who has her own thing without anyone to share with, she's not used to seeing others things especially in the bathroom. But she's living in a different world now, so Rukia has to learn and be used to that knid of things.

"So what if I had it hanging in there? This is my house, you hear me? MY HOUSE!" Rukia just snobbed him crossing her arms over her chest. "And it's not like the thing has an eye to peek on—"

"Get lost!" she interrupted what he's saying as she throws the boxer on the doorway while Ichigo stepped backward when Rukia slams the door closed. Controlling his temper and irritation Ichigo stomps his feet towards the living room and plopped down on his couch. He yawned as he lay down on his side. His body seems to relax as he buried his face on the armrest of the couch taking in a soothing scent of lavender. 'When did my couch started to smell so sweet and relaxing…Oh I remember, she slept here last night. So this must be her—wait! What?' He sits up in a quick move as he shook his thoughts away. 'No, this isn't hers… her scent should be poisonous, intoxicating and deadly!' he stubbornly told himself. 'But you have to admit that you like the smell—'

"Uurgh. Damn it." Ichigo groaned as he fights with his own thoughts. 'I got to get her out of this house now before I lose my sanity.' Finding his resolve he made determined steps towards the bathroom door and knocked on it hard.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Oi midget! Get out of my bathroom right now!"

"Go away! You idiot, can't you see I'm using it?" was all he heard from inside the bathroom.

"No! You get out of my bathroom right now! Don't make me dragged you out of there!" he said more firmly this time but Rukia didn't answer back instead she turned on the shower.

"Hey! Did you hear what i—"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going out okay but at least let me wash my face, stupid!"

"I'm giving you 5 minutes, then you're out."

"Make it 20!" She bargained. "I am a girl for your information we girls take our time in the bathroom unlike you!" she finished as a matter of factly. He was about to argue but he sighed and said, "Alright" irritated.

"And hey!" Rukia added. "Make sure the food is ready because I'm starving okay?"

She's not a demanding brat; she just wants Ichigo to use his time efficiently while waiting for her to come out of his bathroom. Great idea, right?"

After 30 minutes, Ichigo founds himself sitting in his dining table. Arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows twitching in annoyance as he groaned on his throat as a violet eyed girl sat across him on the table, innocently delving the food on her bowl. Ichigo can't believe that he'll be doing such things that he can't imagine himself doing even in his wildest dreams. First, he let a girl, a total stranger sleep in his house. Second, he had cooked for her that he hadn't done for anyone else before, not even for his family (because Yuzu takes the cooking business) and to think he had done it twice for her. And lastly, never in his mind did he imagine that he did all of those things in less than 24 hours. Heck, he didn't even know what her name is.

Ichigo glanced up at the petite girl. Though she looks 'cute' while she stuffs food that he had prepared, he wouldn't change his resolve and that is to get the girl out of his house.

"Finish your food and leave my house immediately." He said in a serious and firm voice that Rukia choked from the food on her mouth. Swallowing the food down her throat, she answered back "I can't."

"What!'

"I told you my wallet has been stolen so I don't have any money on my pocket with me." It's the first time that she spoke on a soft tone.

"Why don't you call that man you're talking about? Told him you discover he is—"

"I've already tried that, but I can reach his phone…besides, if it's true that he's a swindler, do you think he will meet up with me again?"

She has a point there.

"It's not my problem anymore okay. You're not staying in this house, and that's final."

"Oh…sniff—how rude! Don't you care what will happen to a poor girl like—"

"Stop acting cause I'm not buying it okay." He said calmly but his scowl was still deepening. 'Her acting skills didn't work on him…meaning in just a short time, the carrot headed guy can see through her already. But Rukia also seems to read his mind and she knows that he felt a tiny, vey little bit of pity for her behind those deep scowl on his face.

She sighed, "Okay, but at least give me a ride to the city will you?" she sounded half-demanding and half-asking. Ichigo runs his fingers on his orange locks and let out a deep sigh, "Wait for me on the car."

.

.

After putting on a black v-neck shirt, Ichigo grabs his car's key on the wooden table. He was about to turn towards the door when he caught a glimpse of the petite girl from his bedroom window. She was leaning on his car, kicking some rocks and grass on the ground. She looks tired and stressed out as she let out a deep sigh. Ichigo's body seemed to involuntary flinched at the sight of her but he shook his head firmly as another strange sensation runs through his body.

Rukia sighed and looked up at the house in front of her. It was indeed a very beautiful house and she felt attached to it even af she just stayed there for a couple of hours. She looked around the garden, there's a wooden swinging bench on the right side of the house in front of the kitchen glass wall then a basketball ring stood on the left side in front of the living room glass wall.

The place was peaceful, houses were built very far from each other giving the owners the privacy they wanted. She seems to love the place especially the house. 'He was lucky to have lived here.'

"Let's go." Rukia jumped a bit when she heard his voice from behind. She turned to look at him as he walked towards he-er-towards the car, while putting on his hooded jacket. She suppressed from gasping at the sight of his fresh look. She just realizes how tall he was, his shirt fits perfectly on his toned muscle. Black looks good on him, it accentuates his out of the ordinary hair color while his visible and ever-so-present scowl sums up the whole package of what was uniquely handsome, strong and sexy.

"Oi midget, get out of the way. You're blocking the door."

That…ruined the moment.

Rukia wanted to slap herself for thinking about him that way. She scooted around the car and opens the door on the backseat when Ichigo said, "Oi! I'm not your cab driver. Get in the passenger's seat." She frowned but obeys him. Sitting in front with Ichigo on her left they started heading off to the Karakura downtown.

.

.

"We're here. You can get out of the car now." Ichigo said to her the moment they arrived in front of a restaurant on the downtown.

"I'm sorry to bother you…" Rukia sighed. "You know you're a nice person, I can see in your eyes that—"

"I'm telling you it's not working for me so snap out of it." Ichigo cuts her off while Rukia pouts as her second attempt to use her acting skills failed again. She gets out of his car then grabs her things on the backseat. 'Uurgh…he didn't even help me with my things. Such an insensitive jerk." She mumbled under her breath as Ichigo remained scowling and silent on his seat.

After finally getting all of her things out, she leaned on the car's door, "You know what…" Ichigo turned to look at her, "…I hate you." She said lingering a couple of seconds for his reaction but Ichigo didn't say anything, making Rukia more pissed she slams the door close.

She stomps her way across the street and sat on the bench outside a convenient store. Still pouting Rukia sighed as she saw Ichigo's car started heading off away from the downtown and back to his house.

"Oh…what to do…what to do?" she mumbled and bit her lower lip as she felt the same feeling she had when her mentor died… the feeling of being…

Helpless.

.

.

Ichigo opens the front door. The moment he turned the lights on, it took him several minutes to realize that he was inside his house now. He blinks a couple of times, somehow it seems to become different, the silence is uncomfortable, and for certain reasons he felt awkward moving inside the house. He clenched his fists slightly as he felt the same feeling that he had when his mother died… the feeling of being…

Alone.

He shook his head fiercely, walk towards his couch and plopped down staring at the ceiling. 'This is good; I can rest now peacefully, without a stubborn midget to bug me.' He told himself as he put an arm over his forehead. He sighed and looked around the living room but as he scan the place his eyes snaps back at the pictures properly displayed on top of the piano. There were pictures of his twin sisters and a solo picture of his father Isshin. But his gaze was focused on one picture n particular. Narrowing his eyes, he got up from the couch and walked towards it, he grabs the particular frame which has a solo picture of him. His favorite photo, not because he looks good in it but because it was a photo of him holding his very first MVP trophy. After several seconds of staring at it…

"Uuurgh…you midgeeett!" he groaned angrily then stormed out of his house and into his car. He turn on the engine and steps on the gas, "You're gonna pay for it, you midget." He said in no one in particular as he headed on full speed outside the subdivision and into the Karakura downtown.

.

.

Rukia jumped a bit when she felt a hand stroking her arm. She didn't notice that she had fallen asleep on the bench.

"Hey!" Rukia turned to look up at the guy leaning over her. 'It's cold out here." The guy said still stroking her arm while grinning at her. Rukia shove his hand and sit up on the bench. "You wanna come to my place?" the guy continued as he looks at her with a perverted desire.

"Go away!" Rukia said pushing the guy away from her but the said guy just grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him.

"C'mon I'll show you a good time." He insists and started to lean closer to her face. But Rukia smack him on the cheeks. "Go away! You perv—" she was cut off when the guy punch him on the stomach.

Rukia gasped in pain and she felt dizzy from the sudden contact. But before she loses her consciousness, a strong arm grabbed her by the waist as the perverted guy came stumbling down on the ground. With a blurry vision she tries to look up to see who punches the perverted guy but her half-lidded eyes met nothing but…

Orange….then it suddenly became black.

* * *

Yay! Captain strawberry saves the day! Oh that was supposed to be revealed on the nest chapter…che...we all know it already, right!

Anyway some of you might think that Ichigo and Rukia were falling for each other already right? Wrong…it's not that easy... they're both naïve to the thing called LOVE that's why I always put the word 'strange' to whatever feeling they felt towards each other. We don't want to rush things here but I promised that from this chapter onwards there will be an ICHIRUKI moment..sweet, funny, disastrous and so forth and so on so I HOPE YOU'RE STILL WITH ME!

REVIEW…REVIEW…AND REVIEW PLEASE!

AND OH ADVANCE MERRY XMAS AND A SPLENDID NEW YEAR FOR ALL OF US!


	7. Chapter 7 Rescue and Arrangements

Hohoho! Season's greetings!

First of all, I would like to greet everyone Advance merry x-mas and A happy new year!yehey!

Actually i was planning to upload 2 chapters today but unfortunately due to work overload and left and right parties and exhausting holiday season rush I wasn't able to finish Chapter 8... :( Sorry guys... I was planning to give you an early xmas present but i can't...*sob*

Anyway I put a little synopsis on the bottom note about what will happen on the next chapter...

Secondly, I'm encouraging you guys to go check out the soundtrack for this chapter because it was the perfect song for this chapter...I was kinda imagining Ichigo singing this song to Rukia.;) how romantic...just don't read between the lines when you heard the song...here's the link.

wwwdotyoutubedotcom/view_play_list?p=2B6C9AFDE7AA18C7

again change the word 'dot' to '.' and I've inserted a song lyrics here. just a few..hehe.. ;P can't help it..I love the song...

And lastly, I know it's kinda late but i would like to thank those people who have reviewed and are patiently following my fic...I'm so thankful to you guys...

These are the people who keeps me motivated, boost my confidence and encourages me to keep writing this fic.

**Kyurikochan**

**Starprincess999**

**Thornspike**

**GoddessAngela**

**YoutubeSam**

**DeviantHollow23**

**Kurosaki Anne**

**Morte-hourglass**

**DanceOfTheWhiteMoon**

**Special thanks to Rukichigo and Falconrukichi** who have been reading and reviewing every chapter of this fic. I'm really grateful.

I hope more readers have time to leave a comment/review on my fic coz it really motivates me and makes me really really happy. :)))

enough said.. here's the next chapter...i kinda start telling more about the story here so hope you enjoy this...

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Rescue and Arrangements**

**Soundtrack: You give me something by James Morrison  
**

**

* * *

**

"Byakuya, how are you?" Ukitake asked the man he was talking to over the phone.

"I'm fine." the man replied in his cool and stoic voice. "How's everything in the mansion?"

"Everything's fine. Unohana san is helping me with the duties here. Don't worry about it."

"I see." There was a long pause. "How about…Rukia?"

"She's great! She's absolutely fine. Rukia has been a good girl and she's concentrating on her studies more often now." Ukitake quickly and calmly answered. He was waiting for this and he had prepared himself for it. This is the first time that Byakuya called him since Rukia left the mansion a week ago. Ukitake don't want to lie to his friend Byakuya but he's also willing to help and support Rukia's decision of leaving the Kuchiki mansion and find the Shiba family.

"By the way, how long are you going to stay there in London?" Ukitake asked aiming to revert the topic of their conversation.

"Well, I've got some more appointments coming. Maybe I'll be staying here for a couple of months or so." Ukitake inwardly sighed in relief at his friend's answer. At least it will give Rukia more time to stay in the city.

"Jushiro, I'll be going now."

"Okay. I'll tell Rukia about your call."

"Thank you…" Byakuya said. "…and keep an eye on her." He added then turned off the phone. Gazing at the bright city lights from his hotel room window, he rolled a golden ring in his finger using his thumb. He pulled it out of his finger and look at the name imprinted on the ring. It was his wife's ring.

His late wife told him that their parents gave one ring to her and one for her baby sister. They said that the ring will serves as a proof for their identity especially for her sister since she was just an infant when the tragedy that killed their parents happened.

.

.

It was raining heavily that night as Byakuya was driving home when he saw an unconscious woman lying on the road. He rushed to check for her and to his relief the woman is still alive. Without second thoughts Byakuya helped her and brought her home. He personally takes care of the pale-skinned woman until she finally woke up. But the woman was in hysterics when she regain consciousness and Byakuya can tell that she must have had a traumatic experience. When she finally calmed down, she told Byakuya her story.

Her name is Hisana and she has a baby sister named Rukia. They came from a wealthy and happy family. Her parents were IT Officers working for the International Banking and Finance Organization. One night a group of men crashes down their house, claiming something form their parents. While their father refused to give the men what they want, their mother rushes to their room and give Hisana and Rukia a golden ring. Then she told Hisana to take her baby sister away and escape from their house. Though confused on what was going on, Hisana obeyed her mother and left their house with Rukia on her arms. Running and struggling her way on the dark woods, Hisana heard a gunshot followed by her mother's voice screaming the name of their father. Then another gunshot cuts her mother's screaming voice. Hisana was trembling and horrified as she looked back at the direction of their house. She was speechless, she can't scream, she can't even move her legs as she sob and hold her sister tighter in her chest. The rain, the lightning and thunder and the tremendous fear was weakening her whole system. But her baby sister suddenly cried, bringing her back to reality. She knew her parents were killed and if she didn't move, the group of men will also kill both of them. Gathering all her strength, Hisana started running again away from their house.

The rain is pouring heavily on her body and after what seems to be an hour of running, her strength was draining off and she can feel that her legs will collapsed anytime soon. And if that happened, the group of men will capture her and Rukia. But she won't let them lay a hand on her sister so when she saw a house nearby she left Rukia on its doorway. "If I make it out alive I'll come back and get you Rukia-chan. I promise." Hisana said sobbing heavily as she kissed her sister on the forehead. She started running again until she reached the main road and then she collapsed out of exhaustion and emotional stress.

After hearing her story, Byakuya felt the need to protect the woman and that's what he did. He accepts her in his home and later on, he accepts her in his life. Byakuya and Hisana got married, though the whole Kuchiki clan highly disagrees with the whole idea of accepting Hisana as the new member of the House of Kuchiki. But Byakuya loves Hisana that much that he's willing to break the rule and disobey the elders for her.

But their marriage lasted only for four years because Hisana died from an illness. Before his wife died, she asked Byakuya to find her sister Rukia and keep her safe and don't let her be taken away by the group of men who was after them. Byakuya promised his wife that he will find Rukia and take care of her no matter what. A week after Hisana died, Byakuya found his wife's younger sister in an orphanage in Rukongai. She looks very much like his wife and she also has the golden ring identical to Hisana's ring. When Byayakuya adopted her, he didn't tell Rukia about her sister and the tragedy about her parents for it was Hisana's request. As an adoptive brother, Byakuya provide Rukia with her every needs except the freedom to go outside the mansion and mingle with the commoners. Even if almost 20 years have passed since the tragedy happened, Byakuya can't take the risk of letting her go on public because of the threat in Rukia's life.

Byakuya believes that Rukia might have something that the group of men who killed her parents wants, that's why he's making sure that no one knows about her identity. But Rukia don't know anything about the whole story, or why Byakuya was keeping her identity as a secret and why he prohibited her to go outside the mansion that's why she rebelled and escapes away from the Kuchiki mansion and…

away from her overprotective brother.

.

.

Ichigo yawned as he grabs the vibrating phone on his nightstand. Clicking it open, a new message appear on the screen.  
'PEP Rally was canceled and moved next week. Classes will resume this afternoon. From K.U. Administration'

"Great." He said as he got up lazily from his bed and headed downstairs. Reaching the last step he turned his head on the couch on his living room where a raven haired girl is still sleeping. 'She must be really tired from last night's incidents.' He thought and headed towards the bathroom.

.

Ichigo arrived just in time to see a guy harassing the petite girls and punches her on the stomach. Fuming, he stormed out of his car and run towards Rukia and landed a strong punch on the guy's face. Ichigo grabs Rukia by the waist to catch her fall and then gave the guy a glare that almost look like he had already killed a man before, making the guy scampered away nervously. He turned to look at the raven haired girl and his expression softens at the sight of her…

small and fragile body.

_**Cause you give me something**_  
_**That makes me scared, alright**_  
_**This could be nothing**_  
_**But I'm willing to give it a try**_**  
**

His hold tightens around her as he scooped her up. "I've changed my mind.' Ichigo said still looking at the unconscious petite girl in his arms then he strode towards his car.

.

Rukia moaned lightly as she shifted on the couch. She opens her eyes slowly as the smell of garlic and some brewed coffee soothes her nose. Roaming her eyes she noticed a familiar place, the piano, the glass wall, the soft couch and…

She gasped and quickly sat up, "This is…"

"So you're finally awake." Hearing a familiar voice she turned her head and saw the familiar orange haired guy setting food on the dining table.

"Why am I…I mean what happened?" she asked in confusion.

"Get in here and I'll tell you what happened." Ichigo said as he settled on the table. Rukia reluctantly walked towards the table and join him. She opens her mouth to starts asking questions but Ichigo cuts her off, "Eat first before it gets cold." Rukia frowned slightly at the guy's sudden kindness but nevertheless she started eating. He really knows how to cook good food cause Rukia always find herself delving the food he had prepared and she's loving it, though she won't admit it to him.

"You've got beat up last night." Ichigo started answering her questions. "You were lucky I was still around." He said in an arrogant and cocky tone while delving his food.

"What happened to that guy?"

Ichigo shrugged, "He run away." He said then suddenly put his bowl and spoon down on the table. "Why are you sleeping in there in the first place? Don't you know it's very dangerous for a girl to sleep on the streets?" he asked looking directly at her. The cockiness in his voice was gone and was replaced by something akin to…concern?

"I told you I don't have any money with me but you still left me there so where else would I go?" Ichigo felt a slight guilt at what she said. It's true; he left her there without anything aside from the clothes she wore and her bags. He was a bit selfish there but he'll try to make up for it.

"Then why don't you go back home?"

"I can't." Rukia answered briefly.

"Why is that?"

"…"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes on her, "Because you run away from your home, is that it?" Rukia looked back at the orange haired guy in front of her. He really did seem to know her and read through her. Ichigo sighed when the petite girl didn't answer and just stare back at him. "Okay…about that. I've deceded that…" he paused while Rukia stops chewing her food and blinks at him expectantly.

Ichigo took in a deep breath before saying, "I'll let you stay here in my house."

Rukia's eyes widened, "Whatsh that? I had cho-ble hearing what chu shed."she asked in a muffled voice because her mouth is full.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, " I said you can stay in my—"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Rukia blurted out, amusement in her face as she slammed her tiny hands on the table and leaned toward him ignoring his irritation.

Ichigo' eye twitch in irritation as he wipe away the rice bits that Rukia excitedly spewed all over his face and shirt. "Yes, I'll let you stay here until you find that man who took your money so you've got to find him as soon as—" Ichigo glanced up at her and he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was taken aback at he saw.

'She's smiling.'

_**Cause you give me something**_  
_**That makes me scared, alright**_

It was the first time that Ichigo saw her smile. Her face was all lit up, her eyes were shut tightly as her lips curved upwards forming a wide and beautiful smile on her face. Ichigo felt something strange build up in his stomach and he didn't notice that he's dazing off on her.

_**This could be nothing**_  
_**But I'm willing to give it a try**_

His eyes were still fix on even though said girl was now back at her seat saying something like 'he's nice' and that 'he doesn't look like one' and so on and so forth.

Ichigo jumped a bit when his phone vibrated on his pocket, snapping him from his gaze. He shook his head slightly and was thankful that the petite girl didn't notice him dazing off on her. "What?" he asked over the phone. "Yeah yeah I know about it already." Ichigo continued as he got up from his seat and turned to the sink. Rukia looked up at him as she continued to stuffed food on her mouth childishly. She was very happy and relieved that the carrot top finally let her stay. Though she didn't like the idea of living with him under one roof but she have no other choice so she's grabbing the opportunity.

"I told you I…No! Stop it Keigo I don't want to hear about it…Just…I'm hanging up okay. I'll be going to school now." Rukia burp in a not so feminine manner after drinking a glass of water. She was full now. "Shut up!" with that Ichigo irritatedly flipped his phone close then turned to her. "I'm going to school…I'll be back around six." He picks up his bag and his jacket, "I'm leaving the house on you. Don't do anything wreckless. Stay away from my things and DON"T…" he said firmly narrowing his eyes on her, "doodle on any of the pictures here." He finished in a somewhat threatening tone. The reason why he came back to the city last night to find her is because Rukia doodled on his favorite picture. Making him look like a raccoon, or a rabbit or a bear or whatever it was. The point is 'It was horrible.'

Rukia gave him a playful frown then nodded at him.

"We'll talk about the arrangements when I come back, okay." he said as he opens the door. "See you later, midget."

"It's not midget, you fool." the raven haired girl said with a small smile on her lips.

_**Please give me something**_

"It's...Kouzuki, Rukia."

_**Cause someday I might call you from my heart...**_

He smirked, "Well, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

_**Someday I might know**_

_**my heart**_

.

.

"Captain!" Ichigo rolled his eyes as he heared Keigo's voice behind him. "Hey Captain, what's up? I know, I know. You don't have to tell me. I'm disappointed too when they cancelled the PEP Rally." Keigo continued as they walk down the corridor. He sighed, "I was excited for it, but I heard news. You know, our school will be the host for this year's NCAA Tournament!"

"Well that's…nice." Ichigo said.

"Yes, it will be more exciting this year cause there will be—" Keigo paused, "What happened to your ear?"

Ichigo stop walking and touch his bruised ear, "A stupid rat bit me.' He said as he remember a certain midget who is the true culprit for the wound in his ear.

"Oh man, you're house is getting plagued up. And that's because you don't have someone to take care and clean up the house for you." Ichigo turned to his teammate. "You know man, I think you needed a maid, a sexy and cute maid who will do all the household chores for you." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrow at Keigo as the said teammate starts his to talk dreamily. "But you have the find the maid who's willing to be your slave, your lover and obey your every—"

"What exactly do you mean?" Ichigo cuts him off before the said guy starts his perverted thoughts again.

Keigo sighed dramatically, "Captain…" he put an arm over Ichigo's shoulder, "You needed a girlfriend."

.

.

"Oi midget! I'm back!" Ichigo yelled and looked up as he saw Rukia coming in from the backdoor. He frowned in confusion when he saw the little raven haied girl covered with dirt and mud all over her dress, both her hands and on her cheeks. Seriously, she looks like a 5 year old kid who had enjoyed playing bake-a-mud-cake game. "What are you doing in the backyard?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking around." She answered 'innocently'.

"Fix yourself, we need to talk." He said and headed upstairs. Rukia made her way to the bathroom to wash all the dirt, remnants and any evidence of what she had in the backyard. When she got out of the bathroom, Ichigo was already on the dining table and food is already settled. He tilted his head on the side signaling her to sit down and so she did.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" she started the conversation.

"Oh yeah, right." He put down his bowl. "As I've told you earlier, you can stay in this house," Rukia looked up at him while chewing her food and nodding, telling him to go on. "Okay I'll provide for your accommodation and food but of course you're not staying here for free…You have to pay me." Rukia slightly choke on her food.

"But I don't have any money to pay you."

"Then you can use other means to pay me, let's say you can use your body."

"WHAT?" she glared dangerously at him while her arms wrap around her body in a defensive mode. Ichigo on the other hand was mentally kicking, punching, and slapping his self at his wrong choice of words. He clears his throat as a very light blush appear on his cheeks, "N-no! What I mean is you can w-work for me."

Rukia furrowed her brows together, "You mean like a maid or—"

"Yes! No! What I mean is…you will do the household chores for me."

Rukia puts her arm on the table, "Household chores?"

"Yes, like cleaning the house, wash the dishes, do the laundry, cook…wait do you know how to cook?"

"Of course!"

Boooo!

It's not true! Rukia Kuchiki don't know how to cook, how to clean the house, how to wash the dishes or even do the laundry. She hasn't met a washing machine before in her life. But of course, as stubborn as she is, Rukia won't admit it to him so our poor strawberry will have to discover those flaws for himself.

"Great! Then we're settled." Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest. "One more thing…No one as in no one should know that we live here together especially my family. So if ever they will visit you have to hide or go somewhere else, okay?"

Rukia nodded. After making himself clear, Ichigo got up from his seat and walked towards the sink. "Hey, have you seen my oven here?"

Rukia looked up at him innocently, "Oven?"

"Yeah, the oven. As I remember…it's right here but it's kind a missing.

Rukia shrugged 'innocently'. "I don't know I haven't eaten an oven before."

"it's not a food." He said, dumbfounded at what the petite girl said. "I wonder where it is."

"I don't know." she said as she drink a glass of water looking up at him 'innocently'.

.

.

2 hour ago

Rukia raid the kitchen to look for something to eat but to her dismay, she can't find an instant food there. She sighed as she chewed on celery she got from the kitchen but spewed it out after a couple of chews. Looking at the fridge again, she decided to go for an egg dish. But she refrain herself from using the stove so as not to burn down the house so instead she saw an alternative…the microwave oven.

After reading the instructions on how the use the oven, she placed the egg on a bowl and shoved it inside the oven. To make sure that the egg is 'well cooked', she switched it to maximum heat. Then plopping herself down on the couch, she grabs a magazine and hum softly as she patiently waited for her food to be 'cooked'.

After a minute…

BOOOOM!

Rukia jumped in the couch and her eyes widened when she saw white smoke fogged up the kitchen. She walk slowly towards the kitchen to check up what happened but

"Shit." was all she can say.

* * *

Next:

**Chapter 8 Couple or Trouble**

**Soundtrack: Love is Free by Sheryl Crow **

(Synopsis)**  
**

"I'll be straight to the point." he continued, "We have to pretend like husband and wife in front of them, okay."

"What! Are kidding me? Of course it's not okay!"

.

.

"You have to cooperate to get this done with as fast as possible. Look, we don't have to grope each other like what they're doing. You just have to sit there and let me do the talking, and maybe nod or agree with me a couple of times and that's it! Problem's solve!" Ichigo finished.

"If you want to solve this problem then why don't we tell them the truth. I mean you can ask them to help me find a house of my own and leave."

"You can't leave." Rukia was surprised by his words.

"But why? Why can't I leave." She demanded.

.

.

"Why? Tell me!" Rukia was getting confused and impatient by the minute her hands tightened around his firm arm and she can feel his muscles tense up under her hands.

"You can't leave…because…" Ichigo said still facing his back on her. "Because…"

* * *

Yay…what do you think Ichigo will tell her…sorry, can't tell now...watch out for the next chapter to know Ichigo's answer.

Hope you're still with me... and hey **have noticed that i've changed the rating of this fic...why? **

**Two words..."IT'S INEVITABLE!" :p**

**LOVELOTS!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Christmas Special

Since it's x-mas I've decided to give a special present to you guys..All the characters here are/will be included in this fic...

Note: Imagination is required..

(*) means new character/ My own character that will be included in this fic...

Cmon people sing along with us.!

I hate to say this but...

**I don't own Bleach or the Jingle bell rock song**

**Jingle bell rock**

A Full House cast Christmas Special feat. Bleach characters

**Ichigo **(opens the front door): Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

**Rukia **(pops up beside him): Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

**Byakuya** (-.-'): Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

**Ukitake & Unohana**: Now the jingle hop has begun

**Renji and Ashido **(back-to-back): Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

**Rangiku** (bouncing up and down): Jingle bells chime in

**Senna **(winks): Jingle bell time

**Keigo**(spins),**Mizuiro & the 3 Stoodges**(sways): Dancing and prancing in

**Chad **(...): Jingle bell square

**Emi*** (running,arms wide open): In the frosty air!

**Inoue** (cut off by **Yumichika**): What a bright time

**Ikakku **(does a chest pass): It's the right time

**Zaraki **(catches the ball): To rock the night away

**Inoue** tried again (but **Uryuu** appears on the screen): Jingle bell time

**Yuzu and Karin**: Is a swell time

**Isshin** (flies to kick Ichigo): To go gliding in a one horse slay -aakh! (but landed face first on the snow)

**Kiyone**: Giddy up ji-

**Sentarou** (covers Kiyone's mouth): Jingle horse

**Hanatarou** (~.~"): P-pick up your feet

**Momo** clings to **Toshiro**: Jingle around

**Aizen & Gin**: The clock

**Rui*** (pops up between Ichigo and Rukia): Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet!

**Ichigo & Rukia**: That's the jingle bell

**Me **(^.^): That's the jingle bell

**ALL**: That's the jingle bell rooooocckk!

Merry christmas everyone!

(^o^)


	9. Chapter 9 Couple or Trouble

*Brrrrrh...it's so cooold! Ooops sorry about that!*

Why haller everyone! How's your christmas eve? Good? Great! Cause mine is exhausting...*sigh*

But it was fun and I know we all had a good time with our families, coz that's what xmas is for right? Anyway, I would like to apologize for delaying this chapter, yeah..this was supposed to be chapter 8 but I've inserted a special chapter last time so...yeah sorry about that. And to be honest I'm not quite confident about this chapter especially the last part...coz I'm kinda distracted when I was finishing this chapter..not feeling this past couple of days... (-.-)...but I hope it won't disappoint you that much...if it is, me some 'constructive critisms' coz I think I need a couple or two with the way this chapter goes...Oh men...I'm starting to lose my faith!

Anyway...the soundtrack is in my youtube account...link is on the previous chapters...

So **Read, Enjoy and Review please! **

Since it's christmas or it was christmas the other day...can I skip this part?

'...' No? Even if its- *sigh* Okay... I hate to say this but...

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 Couple or Trouble**

**Soundtrack: Love is Free by Sheryl Crow**

**

* * *

**_**One!**_

_**Two!**_

_**One two three!**_

A spray bottle on her left hand and a sponge on the right, Rukia wipes a bead of sweat running down her cheeks as she scrubs the glass wall.

_**She got a shack**_

_**Floating down the Pontchartrain**_

It's been a week since Ichigo let her stay in his house and said guy had been nice and considerate to her for the first couple of days. But after he discovered the murder of his microwave oven and Rukia burying its body on the backyard, he started to make her life miserable.

_**Another day**_

_**Another dollar down the drain**_

First, he gave her the attic as her 'bedroom', but that was after they have gone to another throat aching argument on whether it's called an 'attic' or a 'ceiling'. "Whatever the fuck this place is called, this will be your room and that's final!" that's how it ended, with Ichigo winning the argument.

Then afterward he suddenly goes, "Give me that!", "Bring me those!", "Wash this!", "Stay away from that!", and "Do this" and "Do that!"

God! He's too bosy!

But wait! There's more, the carrot top gave her a restraining order not to touch, open or use any of his stuffs...power automated or non-power automated in other words everything inside and outside the house premises.

And now this... He asked...no, he ordered her to clean up the whole glass wall and make it shine like brand new. Hell, how was she supposed to do that?

_**It ain't no big thing if you lose your faith**_

_**They kinda like to keep you in your place**_

_**You never know what might coming your way!**_

"It's not the proper way to scrub the wall." Rukia turned to see a tall orange haired guy standing in the front lawn with his hands on his waist and a scowl printed on his face. She frowned as the guy walked towards her. 'Why does he always wear that scowl in his face, does he feel naked without it?' she thought as she look up at him.

"Look, you're just cleaning half of it. How about the upper part?" Ichigo said as he grabs the sponge and spray bottle on her hands. "You have to clean this too." he started cleaning the upper part of the glass wall. "But you're not able to clean this since you have short arms and short legs." he's starting to mock her. He was really pissed about what happened to his oven...making him remember what happened to his action figure and the doodle on his favorite picture so before she can destroy more of his belongings he will make her pay for it now.

It's called REVENGE baby... REVENGE!

"What kind of cleaning are you doing? You should stretch that short and lazy arms of yours to reach the upper part. And don't scrub it on different directions, you should follow a pattern...it's either vertical or horizontal. It's the proper way of cleaning a wall and it's common sense." Ichigo continued teasing and insulting her.

Again...it's REVENGE baby...it's REVENGE!

Rukia's eyebrow started to twitch in anger and annoyance but rather than breaking the carrot top's neck, she has other idea to get back at his verbal assault.

"Oh...so that's how it's done." she started. "You seem to be good in this kinda stuff huh."

Ichigo smirked arrogantly as he continue to show her the proper way of scrubbing the wall, "Of course! When you're living on your own, you have to depend on yourself. That's why I know a lot of things like this."

"Oh..." she sounded amused. "Hey you missed a spot over there!"

"Where?"

"There on your right."

"Here?"

"No! Move up a bit."

"Here?"

"Yes! That's it. Scrub it firmly."

"Like this?"

"No! No! Move a little bit more on you're right. There! C'mon, it's not removed yet. What kind of cleaning are you doing..."

_**Oh everybody**_

_**Devil's take your money**_

_**Money's got no hold on me**_

"Reach up! What's the used of that long arms of yours. Scrub it firmly! No! You have to spray..." Rukia continued to boss Ichigo over while said carrot top was struggling his way in scrubbing the wall...under her supervision.

"Like this?" Ichigo asked but then he suddenly realized what was going on. He paused on scrubbing the wall then stared down and narrowed his eyes at the small girl beside him.

"...no! You should follow a pa-" Rukia looked up and saw him scowling dangerously at her. "What?" she asked innocently then flinched when Ichigo drops the sponge and spray bottle forcefully on the ground.

"Finish it!" he growled, embarrassed and angry at his own stupidity as he stomps towards the front door and inside the house. Rukia outsmarted him there.

_**Uh-oh everybody's making love**_

_**Cause love is free**_

"Idiot." she said and mentally congratulates herself.

_**Yeah... Love is Free **_

"Oh hun, do you think Ichigo-kun will like this special riceballs I've made for him?"

"Of course darlin, I'm sure he'll love it."

A couple in their 40's stand outside the wooden gate of Ichigo's house. The woman wearing a conservative dress was clinging on her husband's arm as the said husband was looking lovingly on his wife. They were about to call for Ichigo when they noticed a petite girl wearing a loose shirt and cotton short with her hair tied up in a loose bun, scrubbing the glass wall.

"Excuse me!" the woman called out for her. Rukia turned around and saw a very sweet couple standing there.

"Yes? Anything I can help you with?" she cheerfully asked them using her high pitch voice as she walked towards the gate.

"Ahm, yes! Is Ichigo-kun in there? We're visiting him today."

Rukia nodded, "Yes, but may I ask who are they?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I believe we haven't met before. I'm Mrs. Mia Sato and this is my husband, Ryu Sato. We're the owner of this subdivision." the bubbly woman answered. "And you are?"

"I'm Rukia. I live in this house." the couple gasped in surprised as they both stared at the petite girl in front of them.

"Oh my!" the woman said, shock in her voice. "We didn't know that Ichigo-kun was already married. You mean you are his-"

"Don't ask her a silly question. Of course, she is. Why do you think she lives here alone with Ichigo, that's because they're married." Rukia choked on what the man said. "It is shameful to live together on the same house without getting married first. Ichigo is not the kind of guy to bring a woman in his house for no reason." The man contined to preach while his wife was making comments on 'why they didn't know about it' and that 'it's so sudden'.

Rukia was dumbfounded as her eyes shifted between the couple who were speaking simultaneously. "U-uhm...excuse me." she said, smiling sheepishly as she waved her hands in front of her. "You're totally mistaken, Ichigo and I are not m-"

"It's so nice to see you again Mia-san...Ryu-san!" Ichigo suddenly appear behind Rukia, covering her mouth just in time to restrain whatever she wanted to tell the couple. Rukia looked up and gave him the 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing glare, but Ichigo just give him a glance, still covering her mouth.

"Oh... Ichigo-kun! It's nice to see you too!" the woman said.

"What brought you here?" Ichigo asked then glanced down at Rukia mentally telling her to 'just shut up and don't say a word'. Rukia seems to read his thoughts then sighed under his hands giving Ichigo the hint that she understand, so he removed his hand on her mouth.

"Oh we just arrived from our Carribean trip. Remember, for our 15th wedding anniversary?" the woman giggled. "so we decided to visit and have lunch with you today."

"Why so sudden? I mean, I didn't prepare anything special for lunch today." Ichigo asked, Rukia standing quietly beside him.

"But we send a note to you yesterday, right darlin'?" the man said looking at his wife for confirmation.

His wife nodded back at him, "Yes, I'm sure we send a note to you yesterday."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he noticed the petite girl beside him flinched slightly as if she remembered something. And he knew that that something must be the note that the couple was talking about. He looked down at her and Rukia met up with his glare.

'You read the note, don't you?' he asked her just by glaring at her. Rukia shrugged and Ichigo took it as a 'Yes'. He glare at her even more, 'Why didn't you tell me about it?' Rukia gave him a smug look and a raised eyebrow which he interprets as 'Duh...you won't stop bossing me around so I totally forgot about it.'

Mia suddenly speaks interrupting the mental conversation between Ichigo and Rukia. "Don't worry we brought you food. And I make a special riceballs with imported ingredients we got from our trip."

Ichigo sighed, 'I guess there's no helping it.' he thought as he gestured the couple to come inside. When the couple entered thd gate, the woman suddenly remembered something, "Ichigo, why aren't you inform us about ur marriage?" she asked with a bit of hurt in her tone.

"Oh about that I-"

"It's a secret!" once again Rukia felt Ichigo's large hand covered her mouth, cutting her attempt to clarify the subject. Her eyebrows twitch in irritation as she groaned under her breath making Ichigo gulp. "Why don't you go inside the house now, I'll just have to talk to 'my wife' here for a minute." he said nervously because he can feel that Rukia's going to lose her temper anytime soon. The couple didn't seem to notice the tension as they cheerfully strode towards the door and inside the house.

The moment the couple disappear from the front door Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his hand. "Gaaah!" he yelped as he take his hand away from her mouth. "You bitch, why did you bit me?"

"Mind telling me what's going on and why you used the word 'my wife'to those people?" she asked demandingly, quoting the word 'my wife' with her fingers.

Ichigo sighed, "Those people are a close friends of my parents. They're like my uncle and aunt." Rukia crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll be straight to the point," Ichigo continued. "We have to pretend like husband and wife in front of them, okay?"

" What! Are you kidding me? Of course it's not okay!" she blurted out, letting out a sigh of disbelief.

"Look, we have no time for this. I'll explain it to you later but for now just-"

"No! Explain it to me now and give me a good and decent reason why I have to pretend as your wife."

"Okay, you wanna know why?" Ichigo straightened his back and look directly in her large violet orbs. "Those people won't tolerate the settings that we have now."

"What settings?"

"Our settings. You and me living under one roof without getting married first." he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you tell me about the note we could have avoided this from happening." Rukia open her mouth to say something but Ichigo interrupted her, "You have to cooperate to get this done as fast as possible. Look, we don't have to grope each other like what they do. You just sit there and let me do the talking, and maybe nod or agree with me a couple of times and that's it...problem solved!"

"If you want to solve this problem then why don't we tell them the truth. I mean you can ask them to help me find a house of my own so I can leave."

"You can't leave."

Rukia was surprised by his words. She wasn't sure if it's an order or if it's something else like...he don't want her to go. She shook her thoughts away and furrowed his eyebrows as she asked, "But why? Why can't I leave?" she looked up at him, waiting for some answers. "You don't want me to leave, is that it?" she asked the same way he figure out that she run away from her home.

Ichigo turned around so that his back was facing her, "I said you can't leave, I didn't say I don't want you to leave." he said softly as he started to walk towards the door but Rukia's tiny hands grab his arm stopping him from his tracks.

"But why? Tell me!" she was getting confused and impatient by the minute. Her hands were warm as she grips tighter around his firm arm and Rukia can feel his muscles tense up under her hands.

"You can't leave because..." Ichigo said still facing his back on her.

"Because?" Rukia felt her heart suddenly twitch in anticipation. She seems to be waiting for some kind of answer, something she didn't expect from him, something that might make her feel...content...or...happy.

But what if-

Rukia gulps lightly when his body shifted so that he was facing her now. "Because..." her large violet orbs met his bright amber ones, "BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE A LOT TO PAY FOR THE TROUBLES YOU'VE CAUSED ME!" Ichigo blurted out.

Rukia blinks at him...then her eyebrows started to furrow as she groaned clenching her fist.

"Is everything okay there, Ichigo-kun?" Mia poked her head from the front door and by reflex and surprise Ichigo jumped quickly beside Rukia.

"Y-yes! Mia-san. Everything's fine!" he said as he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I hope you're finish talking to your wife cause the table's ready." the woman said cheerfully then tend to go back inside the house.

"Yes. We're co-ugh! Ichigo gasped in pain as Rukia's elbow connected to his stomach. "Uurgh...you midget." he hissed and cursed as Rukia angrily strode her way towards the front door and open it.

But before Rukia enters the door, she turned around looking at him with an evil grin and said in a sweet and high pitch voice, "C'mon strawberry pie, let's start our 'interesting' lunch today."

Ichigo's jaw dropped and his eyes widened...

"Straw-strawberry pie?"

.

.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun is very lucky to have a beautiful and lovely wife like Rukia-chan." the married woman said as she sat on the dining table next to her husband. Across them on the table, Ichigo's nerve pops in his head since Rukia started giggling oh so sweetly and innocently beside him. She had changed into a yellow spaghetti strap dress and her hair is thrown in a ponytail, with some loose strands scaping here and there, clipping her stubborn bang on the side. How she managed to look soooo cute, he doesn't know.

"Why, thank you." the petite girl said still using that high pitch voice which makes Ichigo forgot about how cute she looks, and instead he got more and more annoyed and irritated by the minute.

Well, it's his plan. Rukia is just doing her part-er- maybe overdoing it a little.

"I think we should eat now." he said fighting the urge to slam his hands on the table, 'so we can get this over with.' he thought as he glanced down at the little she-devil beside him.

"That's a nice idea!" Ryu said. "Why don't you try this special riceballs that my dearest wife here especially made for you." The woman giggled and look at her husband as she patted his hand lovingly.

Ichigo and Rukia leaned slightly backward, their eyebrows furrowed as they saw an creepy looking riceballs in front of them. They gulp at the same time as thoughts of having a month-long diarrhea or tongue infections and other ailments and digestive diseases flashed in their brains.

"I think you should eat it first." Ichigo said shoving the riceballs towards Rukia. The said girl glared at him but he just smiled and said, "Ladies first."

"Oh...how sweet." Mia said affectionately while Rukia groaned under her breath and reluctantly pick one. She takes her time staring at the unidentified grimmy looking thing in her hand. She didn't want to eat it or even taste it but she don't want to offend the woman who spend time making it, so she'll try a bite.

'I think a bite won't hurt.' she told herself as she looked up at the couple who's staring back at her with great anticipation. She let out a soft sigh then...

"..!"

"So how was it?" Mia excitedly asked Rukia who was gulping the second glass of water.

It was just a bite, a small bite but she could feel her stomach bubble up. Rukia clenched her hands as she gathers all her strength to shove the riceball down her throat, "It's f-fine." she said while Ichigo was surpressing to burst out laughing.

"But you just took a bite, why don't you eat the whole riceballs." she heard Ichigo said beside her provoking the couple to have her eat the whole thing. He really enjoyed seeing her reaction, the moment she bit the riceball...it was priceless. He loves how her face retort from the awful taste of the riceball. She said it was fine but the way the color of her face disappear from her said that it was the most horrible food she had ever had in her life.

Rukia looked up at him while Ichigo met up her glare.

'It's fine huh?' his eyes told her.

'You bastard!' was her reply. 'If you think you already won, think again.' Ichigo just gave her a playful smirk.

"C'mon Rukia-chan. You can have more." the woman said shoving more riceballs towards her.

"Oh...how I loved to." she started, "But I want to share it with my husband. He really loves riceballs. It's your favorite, right honey?" Ichigo's smirk fades from his lips as he fights the shiver running down his whole system when he heard her voice called him 'honey' oh so sweetly and can he just add that she's soooo... Cute!

'No! Ichigo, focus! You can't let her turn the table on you again. You must fight back. Fight back!' his thoughts told him.

"No sweetheart, I think you should-aah-umfh!" Ichigo's attempt to fight back was cut off when Rukia stomps hard on his foot, making him yelped in pain. But even his yelped didn't come out because Rukia shove a whole riceball on his mouth.

Ichigo was choking and coughing as he was struggling to chew the riceball but to his surprise and fear, Rukia stand beside him and continue her torture-er-revenge, whatever goes.

"Oh my! Are you alright honey? You took the riceball excitedly, here...let me pat you're back." Rukia said affectionately as the married couple look at her as if she was a 'sweet loving wife'. That's why they didn't notice that the pat on the back that was supposed to help Ichigo came out to be a strong open hand punches digging his back and making him feel like his lungs will come out from his chest.

A few more punches-er pats on the back and Ichigo finally swallowed what seems to be a poison riceball down his throat. But Rukia, being the she-devil that she was, continue the torture. "Drink some wa-" Ichigo quicky stops her arm noticing her evil plan.

"No! Thanks. I can do it on my own." Rukia gave him a triumphant smirk and sat back on her chair.

But what happened next caught her off guard as Ichigo snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her towards his body. His face was leaning dangerously close to her as she can feel his warm breath brushes her face. She was so surprised by his move, her eyes widened in shocked, her spine stiffened and she felt all the blood in her body rose up in her face as she gape up at him.

"It's your favorite too, right sweetheart?" Ichigo said in a husky voice then shove the riceball that she already eaten earlier into her gaping mouth.

Rukia's cheeks puffed up because of the riceball in her mouth as her face turned a furious shade of red because of anger. She glared up at him, Ichigo glared back at her.

'You wanna play huh?' they asked each other through their glares. Very well, then..

'Let's get it on!'

The married couple,Mia and Ryu turned their heads at Ichigo then to Rukia, then back to Ichigo then to Rukia again.

"Honey, you're so cuuuuuuute." Rukia said as she pinch Ichigo's cheek and stretch it then shove a riceball on his mouth.

Ichigo on the other hand, put both his large hands on her face then squeeze her cheeks, "And you're soooooo adorable, my sweetheart." he said as he too forces a riceball on her mouth.

Mia and Ryu shifted their heads between Ichigo and Rukia as the two started shoving riceballs in each others mouth. They were amused by how 'romantic' Ichigo and Rukia are, feeding each other like what in love couples usually do. The married couple are too dense not to notice that what Ichigo and Rukia are doing is not what normal couples do or they just thought that that's how young couples are nowadays...

Aggressive...extremely aggressive.

.

.

"Oh honey, look! They ate all the riceballs I've made!" Mia exclaimed as Ichigo and Rukia gulp another glass of water to rinse down the horrible taste of the riceballs.

"I've told you hun, they will surely like it. Especially Ichigo cause he ate more than his wife, Rukia-chan." Ryu said to his wife.

After gulping the third glass of water, Ichigo and Rukia glance at each other.

'Bitch.'

'Loser.'

The four of them or Mia and Ryu rather continued eating their lunch or what's left of it. While they asked about this and about that of their marriage. Ichigo keeps answering their question, making up stories on how they got married while Rukia remained silent beside him.

Geez, if they did it earlier then the riceball incident would have been avoided.

After a couple of hour or two, Mia and Ryu finally decided to go home. "Well, it's nice having lunch with you guys." Ryu said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder as they walked towards the gate.

"I hope we can do this again soon. And I'll bring more riceballs next time." Mia said as Ichigo and Rukia smiled sheepishly on them. "Alright, we'll be going now."

"Ah Mia-san, Ryu-san!" Ichigo called out to the couple. "About our marriage, it's-"

"We know it. It's a secret right? We won't tell anyone." Mia said smiling back at them.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I know that Rukia-chan's family will soon accept you as her husband." That's what Ichigo make up as their story for being married secretly. "Ichigo, love Rukia-chan everyday, respect her and protect her cause that's what a husband is to his wife." Ryu added.

'You mean, protect myself from her.' Ichigo thought as he glanced down at Rukia.

"You too, Rukia-chan." the petite girl turned at Mia. "Take care of Ichigo-kun, submit yourself to him and stay beautiful okay?"

Rukia frowned slightly as she glanced up at Ichigo. 'How can I stay beautiful if the idiot is turning me into a monster.'

"Ichigo, Rukia-chan." Ryu said to them but his face turned to his wife. "Always remember that a man needs a woman to take care of him, love him and make him strong enough...for her to lean on." he finished then give his wife a peck on the lips.

Ichigo and Rukia tensed up at the couple's romantic gesture as they look away in unison, a pink blush on their faces.

"Oh honey, we have to go now. I'm sure they still have more things to do, right? Mia said, winking at Rukia then giggled at the petite girl's reaction.

The two waved the married couple goodbye as their gaze follow their car until it was out of sight. But neither of them were moving, their bodies kept still as the soft glow of the sunset light up their faces.

'Respect her.'

Ichigo clears his throat, 'I guess I should apologize to her for being too bosy this past couple of days.'

'Submit yourself to him.'

'I think I should say sorry for beating him up earlier.'

They turned to face each other and they speak at the same time.

"Rukia, I'm-"

"Ichigo, I'm-"

Wow! It's the first time they call each other's name. It felt different and strange, like speaking another language but they like it, they like to say it and hear it from each other.

After calling each other by their names something strange build up in their stomach... Ichigo and Rukia aren't sure if they felt that way before but the longer they stare in each other, the longer his bright amber eyes gaze and linger at her beautiful violet orbs, the more the strange feeling grew in their stomach sending chills to their whole body.

"I'm-" they said in unison as the feeling intensifies more and more with each passing moment that they cannot hold it inside anymore so...

Both of them burst out running towards the front door and race towards the bathroom door.

"I'm going to use the bathroom first!" Rukia said as she grabs the bathroom doorknob. But Ichigo is quick behind her stopping her from opening the door.

"No! This is my house so I'm the one to use it first!" he growled as he grabs the doorknob from behind her. His arms were on either side of her, trapping her small body inside it.

In a sideview look, Ichigo looks like he's embracing Rukia from behind, his head lays on top of hers while Rukia seems to be leaning towards him and pressing her back on his chest.

Oh, isn't they sweet?

No! Ichigo and Rukia didn't seem to notice how romantic their position are because the most important thing for them right now is...

not LOVE...

but a toilet bowl and a bathroom tissue.

Yes! Remember the strange feeling they have earlier, it's not butterflies in the stomach... but abdominal cramps and intestinal stress due to overeating a grimmy tasting homemade riceballs.

'Respect her.'

"You midget! Get out of the way!"

'Submit yourself to him.'

"Back off! You bastard! I need to go in now!

Ichigo's grip tightens but Rukia won't let go even if he's almost crushing her tiny hands as they continue to wrestle for the doorknob.

"I'm going in first! You said ladies first earlier remember?"

"Yeah, but you're not a lady so- umfh!" His chin met her elbow making him lose his grip on the doorknob. "Ow! Bitch!"

"Loser! Bleeeeh!" Rukia stuck out her tongue at him then slam the door close leaving a constipated Ichigo crouching on the floor.

"Hurry up okay!" Ichigo yelled and almost squeak as his stomach cramps.

"Go to hell!" she replied from inside the bathroom.

"Uurgh! You midget! If you don't make it quick I swear I'll crash this door down and-"

"Shut up! You fool! I can't concentrate here!"

"Uurgh!"

"Relax and try to find a medicine there, I'll be out soon okay!"

Hearing a concened tone on her voice, Ichigo sighed heavily then mumbled, "Stupid midget."

"What did you say?"

"I said hurry up!"

"No! I know that's not what you said. You fool! When I came out here I'll kick your ass hard enough that you won't be able to sit in a toilet bowl for a month!"

Ichigo gulps, "I-its not what I said okay. I just said..." he continued explaining like an...

"Idiot." she was just joking... Rukia outsmarted him again. She smiled as she pressed on the flushed, "I'm coming out! Are you ready to feel my wrath...my strawberry pie?" she said using her sweet and high pitch voice knowing that it'll pissed him more.

Uh-oh, Rukia wants to play some more...and the game is called 'Pissed the strawberry to the bone'.

Huh! What does it called again?

Oh yeah...it's REVENGE baby, it's REVENGE!

'Good day and congratulations! You have passed the scholarship exam at Karakura University. Please report to the School's Admission Office tomorrow morning for your orientation and class schedules. Thank you. From K.U. Admission Office'

Rukia smiled as she flipped her phone closed. Finally, she can go to college now! Another dream come true for her. But there's one little problem...she didn't have any cents in her pocket right now. Okay, it's a major problem...but hey there's the carrot top guy over there.

Rukia glanced up at Ichigo who was busy typing on his computer.

'Maybe I should ask him to lend me some money.' she thought and then started pacing back and forth around the kitchen. 'But he's mad at me because...well I pissed him the other day, so I don't think he'll...' she sighed. 'I guess I have to sneak into his room and...no way!' she shook her head. 'I can't do that to him I mean...' she glanced up at Ichigo, 'he's right I've caused so much troubles already and I don't want to abuse him.'

Rukia sat on one of the chairs on the dining table and watched the orange haired guy sitting on the living room silently doing his homework. She put an elbow on the table and rested her on chin on her palm, pouting. 'But why can't I...he's rude, ill-mannered, ungentlemanly and very short tempered.' Rukia cocked her head on the side, 'but come to think of it...' she smiled 'he's nice...and thoughtful even with that scowl...' she chuckled lightly 'actually he looks kinda cute with it. Aside from that outrageous orange hair and that soft honey amber eyes, I think it's his asset cause it accentuate his boyish handsome face.'

"..."

'Wait! Did I just say..?' she shook her head. 'I think I better ask him for some money now before I came up with other stupid things.' she told herself as she got up from the chair and walked towards the living room.

'You can do it Rukia...remember what they say, just try and try...what's that saying again? Oh yeah...it's try and trY...cause you have no other choice...right!'

Wrong... It's try and try until you succeed.

"Ahem!" Rukia clears her throat as she stand beside the computer table. "Ahm...would you like some glass of water?"

Ichigo stops typing on his computer, "Sure." he answered not even looking at her then resume his work.

"Okay! I'll be back in a moment." Rukia quickly went to the kitchen and then comes back with a glass of water in her hand. She took in a deep breath, "Alright! Here's a glass of water especially for you." she cheerfully said putting the glass on the table.

'What so special about a glass of water?' Ichigo thought before saying "Thanks." casually, glancing up at her.

"No problem! It's my pleasure, I mean...it's what I should do, right?

Ichigo can smell something fishy about her and he suspects that something's wrong or that she wants to ask something...some favor or permission to do or use something perhaps!

"You can go to bed now. I don't need anything anymore down here." Ichigo told her.

"Ow-kaaayy." she said as she steps forward...then steps back again. "Ahm...are you doing some math problems there? Cause if you are I can give you a hand I mean-"

"It's history." Ichigo clarrifies pointing at the pictures of some Japanese feudal era heroes on his computer screen.

"O-oooh. I'm...sorry I thought you were-"

"Okay, what is it?" he swiveled his chair around so he was facing her.

"What?"

"What do you want?" he crossed his arms over his chest "I know you want to say something...or, wait! Have you wrecked or destroy or broke another one of my stuffs here?"

"No!" she objected. "I mean...that was yesterday," she continued, a bit embarrass as she glanced up at him then looked down...fingers playing with the hem of her pajama blouse. "it was just 2 plates...but I didn't broke anything today!" Wow...some accomplishment for her.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Okay, so what is it?"

"Ahm...okay, since you're asking me I'll-"

"Just spit it out already." short-tempered, yes Ichigo is a very short tempered guy.

Rukia straightened her back, "I've got plans tomorrow so I'm gonna be asking for some...money." Geez, the Kuchiki princess was asking a commoner for some money? Wonder what Byakuya Kuchiki will do if he finds out about this.

"You're going out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's an important appointment, very important that is." she answered looking at him expectantly.

'Is it her...or it's me who finds her soooo cute!'

Ichigo looked down as the thought flashed into his mind. "O-okay. I'll lend you some money." he said looking down on the floor as if it was a very interesting view to look at.

"Really?" Ichigo gulps lightly fighting the urge to look up at her for he might see that beautiful smile again that had him dazing off on her.

"Yeah." he said as he swiveled his chair back to look at his computer but he froze when Rukia suddenly hugs him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much!" she said cheerfully then unwraps her arms around him."I really owe you this time." she added then headed upstairs, humming happily to herself, leaving Ichigo frozen in his seat.

He felt like a bucket of ice was pour down on him but instead of coldness, he felt fire. Yeah, that's how strange he felt when she hugged him. It's not the first time that he felt a girl's body close to him. Being a basketball player and team captain not to mention a hardcourt hearthrob, girls flock around him, wanting to take pictures with him, take advantage of him, grope his arms, lean on his chest, hugging him on the waist and the darest is giving him a peck on his cheeks.

The nerve of that girls.

But unlike his teammates Keigo and Mizuiro (who only joined the basketball team to have fangirls) he only felt annoyance and a bit of irritation when girls did those things to him. So why...why does it feel different now. It was just a gesture of gratitude and nothing else, so how was it different...

Ichigo blinks and shook his head when he realized that he was holding on to his cheek, the part where her cheek brushes into his. He sighed and closed his eyes as he took his hand away from his face and lazily lay it down on his table. But to his surprise, he hit the glass on the table spilling the water on the notes that he was working on for hours.

"Shit!" he cursed as he took one of his notes dripping with water then stared down at the glass remembering why he have that glass of water in his computer table.

He sighed, "Stupid midget."

* * *

Well, how was it?

I don't know when can I update the next chapter of this fic coz...first I'm getting tired from all the work, I mean my work/job...secondly, I'm getting a little lazy this past few days...sorry about that...but I can't concentrate...*sigh* but I'm not losing my grip on this one! I promise to finish this fic no matter what...but don't kill me if I don't! ^.^ just kidding...

Well I hope you guys enjoy this... And **REVIEW**...coz it refreshes my brain, my hand or whatever part of my body that I use in writing this fic...what do they call it again? Food for the soul?

Yeah...you're REVIEW is like food for the soul...er close to it.

Okay... I think I should go to bed now coz it's like what, 3 in the morning? And to think I still have to go to work before 9AM! i wish i have a strawberry sundae and a large fries to dip on it...*drools* guess i have to wait till lunch...*sigh*

So...**I hope you're still with me.**

No! Not in my bed. But with my fic...*sweatdrops, flies on my bed then*

(-.-)zzzzzzz...


	10. Chapter 10 First Day High

_I wanna be a billionaire...so fricking bad... Buy all of the things I've never had...c'mon sing with me. Wanna be on the cover of Forbes Magazine... Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh everytime I close my eyes... I see my name in shining light..oh yeah-yeah... A different city everynight..Oh I.. I swear... The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire! d^O^b_

Whooo-hooo! It's my year...It's Rukia's year...and it's our favorite bunny's year... HAPPY YEAR OF THE CHAPPY EVERYONE!

YAAAYY! I'm back... I thought I wasn't able to finished a chapter for a month but I guess since it's my year this year (was born 1987)... I'm in a very positive mood to update my fic... thanks to all of you guys who still reads, I mean patiently reads and reviews my ever so slow moving fanfic.. special thanks to GoranR for reminding me... ^.^ well if you will review my summary you will notice that this fic will be 95% about Ichiruki fluff and school and life adventures...so after this chapter I'll try my best to keep this fic in a less slow-moving pace...hope you guys help me out! Please be more patient *puppy eyes*

ANYWAAAAYZZ! I've inserted a song lyric again...it means that the song started playing in that particular scene...hope I won't confused you with it cause I guess I'll be doing that every now and then...and I highly recommend that you check out the songs in this chapter especially the song "When I Met You"... *how I love the song* I've put the original of the song in this fic but i've put two versions on my youtube account... though the female version is more romantic than the original...but if you can find a version by Miss KC Concepcion, it's the most romantic version but unfortunately Sony Music Entertainments remove all the videos of it on youtube...(-.-) anyway, if i find that version i'll add it to my playlist...here's the link...

wwwdotyoutubedotcom/view_play_list?p=2B6C9AFDE7AA18C7

soooooo...I hope we all have a good year this year...let's celebrate and have fun all year...okay! so here's the next chap...hope you

**READ...ENJOY...AND REVIEW cause if you don't you'll not be recieving good lucks this year! ^.^ just kidding! **okay...guess I'll sing Billionaire again...cause it's my new year's wish ;P

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic. **(guess, even if I'm a billionaire)

* * *

**Chapter 10 First Day High**

**Opening Soundtrack: Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows**

**Closing Soundtrack: When I met you by Apo Hiking Society**

* * *

"...to Karakura University."

"PPffffffffhhh!" Ichigo spewed out the coffee he was drinking that morning. He coughs as he wipes out his mouth and shirt and asked the petite girl sitting across him on the dining table. "What?"

"I said I'm going to Karakura University…and don't shout, you fool!" Rukia said as she throws a piece of bread square in his face then continue eating her ham and egg breakfast.

"But why…why there?"

"I've got a scholarship so I'm going to study there from now on!" she proudly said...then pouts when she saw the carrot top's look of shock and disbelief. "You should at least congratulate me you know. You don't have to overreact like I've gotten into some kind a—"

"Trouble...we're in trouble." Ichigo finish her sentence.

"What are you talking about? Why are we in trouble?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Because..." Rukia looked up at him as she sips on her hot chocolate.

"... I study there."

Now it's her time to spew.

...

_**So she said, what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem I don't know?**_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

...

Riding a bus to school, Ichigo made another set up for the both of them; so that no one will know that they are living together in his house. He cannot risk being expelled out of school so he needs to settle an agreement between the two of them.

"Don't you ever forget about our rules." Ichigo said to an amused and excited Rukia as they stood in front of the Karakura University main gate.

"Of course!" Rukia said staring at the gate. "We don't know each other, we will elude each other, we'll avoid and ignore each other and try not to bump each other or have any means of conversation, we should not cross paths inside the campus...whenever we saw each other using the same path, one of us should use or find another route to avoid any circumstances..." she continue reciting their arrangements while Ichigo nods in approval every now and then. "...we should always act civil and casual like ordinary schoolmates and the most important of all..." she paused then looked up at Ichigo on her side, said guy met down her gaze.

"Don't mess with me, and mind your own business." they said in unison then nod at each other like they just successfully closed a business transaction.

Then they went inside the campus with Rukia going on her right while Ichigo goes on his left but before he walk away he stops and turned over his shoulder to look at Rukia's retreating form, then saw how excited the petite girl is. He smiled and murmured to himself… "Good luck."

...

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on come on**_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on come on**_

_**Because everybody's after looooove...**_

...

"You mean this *twitch*...is your first class?*twitch twitch*" Ichigo's eyebrow started twitching as he stand in front of the door of his Philosophy classroom.

"If it's class L3A...then yes, this is my first class." Rukia answered Ichigo's question as they stand next to each other. Neither one of them wants to take a step inside the room as they stared dumbfounded at the door.

"Can you transfer to another class?" he asked not removing his eyes from the door.

"Ahm... I can't. Since I'm a scholar I have to follow the schedules given by the Administration Office... How about you?" she asked him, eyes also fixed at the door.

Ichigo shook his head, "Students can only change their schedules within one month from enrollment period."

Think.

Think.

"..."

"..."

They sighed defeated. Their plans of eluding each other, avoiding and ignoring each other or have any means of conversation or even not cross paths with each other...

Is an epic failure.

They took in a deep breath as they lifted their heads up. Their still hope...they still have the most important rule to follow which is the rule about 'not messing with each other and minding his/her own business'. They nodded sharing the same thought of HOPE and DETERMINATION.

Rukia entered the room first. Since she is a new face, the moment she entered the room there was dead silence...chats and laughters were cut off for a brief moment and was replaced by murmurs by girls and interested stares by the boys. Ichigo enters the room just in time to hear a low whistle coming from one of his male classmate whose name...he can't remember. Said classmate make his way towards Rukia and said, "Hi there, babe." The whole class class especially the guy who approached Rukia noticed a furious aura building up in their classroom. Glancing at the direction of that dark aura, their eyes brought them at the tall orange haired guy standing at the door.

Ichigo gave the guy a deathly glare and an even deathly scowl which to him means 'Believe me...you don't wanna mess with her'. But the whole class around him have a unanimous thought of what that glare means...it means

'.from my girl!'

The guy nervously backs away from Rukia, who have no idea about the whole glaring thing. She frowned in confusion at her classmates odd behavior then looks back at Ichigo.

"Hmmph!" the orange haired guy just snob her as he sat down on his chair, with a deep scowl and a pissed mood.

Well, it seems that the last and most important rule about 'not messing with each other's business' is also a failure...at least for the carrot headed guy.

Cause when it comes to Rukia... Ichigo can't seem to concentrate on minding his own business.

_**Accidentally in love.**_

...

Ichigo entered the room of his next class for the day and was relieved that he's not seeing a familiar petite girl inside the room. It seems that they have only one subject to share with and he's not sure if it's good or bad. 'Don't be an ass! Of course it's good...it's best not having her around so I don't have to deal with her and her annoying acts!'

Oh really..?

"Captaaaain!"

Oh right... he don't have to deal with Rukia in this class but he still have a perverted teammate and classmate in the name of Keigo to deal with.

"Captain! You're so unfair!" Ichigo frowned at Keigo. "I heard you had a new freshman student in your Philosophy class. Why didn't you tell me?" Keigo said dramatically.

"Give me a break, Keigo." Ichigo said prompting his head lazily on his palm as he sat down on his chair.

"Ooh... I'll attend your philosophy class starting next meeting so I can meet her."

"Stop it Keigo. You're not enrolled in that class so-"

"I'm going to be a sit in!" Ichigo gave his friend a disbelieving look. "You know teachers allow sit in students. I'll just tell your prof that I really love that subject so I'm going to attend every meeting of your Philosophy class so I can sit beside her and..." Keigo started daydreaming again while Ichigo shook his head tiredly.

Even if Rukia is not around...she's still plaguing his mind. Thanks to his perveted teammate. 'I bet she's been sneezing senseless right now cause we were talking about her...no, it was just Keigo who's been thinking about her rather.' he frowned... 'I wonder what's her next class is right now?'

"...er name?" Ichigo snap out of his thoughts as Keigo snaps a finger in front of his face. "Hey, did you hear me? I said what's her name?"

Ichigo looked at him irritated, "I don't know."

"What? You don't know her name! Yeah, yeah it's just you and your name-remembering problems. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet." Keigo continued, "So what about her looks. I mean how does she looks like?" instead of answering his teammate, Ichigo just turned his head away from from him. "Oh come on men! We're talking about my future girlfriend here." Ichigo quickly turned his back at Keigo and scowls at him. "Whoa...don't give me that look, men. I was just asking how she looks like, at least you could describe her, right? I mean her hair, her..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he started repeating the question in his head.

'How does she looks like? Well her hair is a silky soft black that's fall perfectly on her with a stubborn strands hanging between her eyes.'

"...hair, her eyes,..." Keigo continue, not noticing that his captain was already dozing off with his own thoughts and mentally answering his questions.

'her eyes? Oh those large purple eyes that can be mesmerizing and fearful at the same time, sweet and innocent but deep and stubborn. That's one of her best assets...and the one I like the most.'

"...her lips..."

'lips? Yeah...those lips...the lips that I wish I could-"

"!" Ichigo felt his face heat up so he quicky shook his head to snap out of his thoughts.'What am I thinking?' he asked himself as he turned to Keigo.

"Oh! How about her body and her-"

"Stop it, Keigo!" Ichigo bark at his teammate telling the guy and HIMSELF to stop daydreaming about the petite freshman student. "Stop it, okay! I don't know about her and I don't care!"

"But you're not answering any of my questions yet!" Keigo pouts at his captain.

Ichigo sighed heavily, "You're not letting this go aren't you?"

Keigo nodded excitedly at him. "So...how does she looks like?" Keigo asked grinning widely. His captain looks directly at him with that infamous scowl in his face and said...

"She's a midget."

...

"Oh! A new student!" a bubby woman with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes and a heavenly gifted bosom greeted Rukia. The woman was wearing a white hanging shirt and a black jogging shorts with red linings. Rukia frowned a bit as she looked down on herself, she was wearing the same outfit as hers but she felt a little jealous of how sexy and voloptous the woman looks like in that PE uniform.

'So what if I have a...well, a humble front. I'm sure she's having a hard time carrying...those!' Rukia lifted her head as the woman approached her.

"You're a freshman too, right?" she nodded. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm going to be you're Physical Fitness instructor. I'm going to teach you how to flex those muscles and build up some curves in here..." Rukia jerked slightly as her instructor started poking her side. "...and I think I can help you deal with that." Rukia looked down as Rangiku pointed on her humble front, a light blush appear on her cheeks as she frowned a bit. "Oh, you're so cute! Just kidding!" her instructor giggled at her reaction. "I'm just trying to make you relax cause you look all tensed up. Are you nervous?"

Nervous?

You're asking a Kuchiki Rukia if she's nervous?

OF COOOUUURRRSSEE! She's nervous as hell. This is her first day and her first time attending a real school since she's been homestudying all her life. She's excited and happy but her nervousness was enveloping her whole being right now.

But this isn't her first class right? So why does she feel extremely nervous right now. Come to think of it, she had the carrot top with her in her first class so maybe that's the reason she didn't feel nervous at all. Actually, she feels relieved and her new sorroundings in calm. She felt that the idiot is always watching her back, that's why she feels safe whenever he's around.

She smiled at the thought and was startled when her instructor appears in front of her face. "Are you alright?" Rukia blinks twice then nodded. "Don't worry. It's normal to be nervous in your first day in school especially when you're a freshman. But once you get started, you'll get the hang of it and you'll start to like it then you'll start to make friends, then there comes having a relationship, then you'll go out or join groups whatever you like, then you won't notice but you're starting to have fun?" Rangiku said as the petite girl stares at her. "College is an exciting part of your life but not everyone has the chance to experience it so don't waste this opportunity. Enjoy every part of it and most importantly...learn from it." Rangiku finished with a large smile on her face and Rukia finds herself smiling back at her.

'She's not just beautiful and gifted but she's also nice and smart. I think I'm going to like her and this whole college thing.' she thought.

"You're smiling now so I think you're ready to meet the class." Rangiku asked her as she put an arm over her shoulder in a sisterly manner.

"Yes! I believe I'm ready."

Ready for class, ready for college and ready for a new life.

...

"Oohh...where am I now?" Rukia groaned as she look around her. PF class is over and now she's going to her last class for the day. But she can't find the building of her Biology and Environmental Science classroom. "It says SD Lab 12..." she murmured as she turned into a corner. "I wonder if SD means Science depar-oofh!" she steps back when she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry Sir I-" the moment she lifted her head to look up at the man, her body seems to shuddered involuntarily.

She can't explain it, the man is smiling at her but she started to tremble as she felt nervous and intimated and somehow frightened by the man's presence. "I-I'm so s-sorry-" she stuttered.

"New student?" The man with silver hair and a fox-liked face asked, still grinning down at her. Rukia nodded timidly as she felt unease with how creepy he grins, and how her body started to tremble. "I assume you're looking for your room...but you're lost." she nodded back again, trying her best to keep her pose as steady as possible as the man lean closer to her and said... "You want me to help you?"

That makes her shiver in a frightening way. Rukia gulps as she look up at the man in front of her. "I-It's-"

"Rukia-san?" the petite girl jumped a bit as she heard someone called her.

She turned her head and was slightly relieved to see someone familiar. It was Hanatarou Yamada, a first year nursing student, one of her classmates from PF class. She was more than glad that the guy easily remembers her. At least the tension between her and the silver haired man dissappear, but actually it's just her who's tensed at the moment. "Rukia-san, are you-ooh! I-I'm sorry for interrupting you, Ichimaru-Sensei." Hanatarou nervously bowed and apologized at the man in front of Rukia.

"It's okay. Your friend is just asking for directions." the man said, the grin not leaving his face. "I guess you won't be needing my help anymore, cause you have your friend here now." Rukia just stares back at him as the man started walking away. "Well, you freshmen study hard and be good, cause if you're not.." he looked over his shoulder, "You'll be dead before your graduation day." he finished with an even wider and creepier grin. "Just kidding! See you around, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia's gaze followed the silver haired man until he was out of sight, and that's when she started to calm down.

"Ah...Rukia-san? Are you looking for your room?" Rukia looked back at the nursing student beside her.

"Oh! Yes... I was looking for SD Lab 12. Do you know what building it is?"

The lame looking guy nodded at her, "Yes, it's in this building. This is the science department building, all laboratories are on the fourth floor, just look for room number 12."

"Oh...I see. Thank you so much...ahm, Hanatarou,right?" she smiled as the guy shyly nodded and smiled back, scratching the back of his head.

"Ahm... Rukia-san, have you taken lunch already?" Hanatarou asked her, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Not yet, but I still have forty five minutes left before that class...why?

"I... I think you should have your lunch now before you go to...that class.

Rukia furrowed her brows, confused... "Well, I'm also feeling kinda hungry so...yeah I think I'll go grab some sandwiches before I go to my next class." she said and turned back at her classmate,"You wanna come?" Hanatarou politely shook his head telling her that he have classes now. "Okay, thanks again Hanatarou!"

"You're welcome Rukia-san!"

...

"Excuse me? Can I join you?" Rukia looked up and saw an orange haired girl standing next to her. She was taller than her, pretty faced and also a big bosomed like her PF instructor. She nodded and smiled back at the girl. "Thanks!" the girl giggled and sat down beside her. "Oh...you want some riceballs, I made it myself!" the girl seemed to be as bubbly as her PF instructor, she also looks nice but Rukia kindly refused her offer for she still had a traumatic experience with a homemade riceballs. "Okay...but if you want to try some, you can have them. Oh by the way, I'm Orihime Inoue." the girl smiled as she stuffed a riceball on her mouth and extends her hand at her.

"Rukia...Kouzuki, Rukia." she answered and reached for the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you Kouzuki-san!

"Ahm, Rukia...please call me Rukia." she corrected. She don't want people calling her by her fake surname. And also... it's to give respect to her brother who shared and give her a legal surname. Though she wasn't sure if Byakuya whole-heartedly gave her the honor of being a Kuchiki or he just did it because he adopted her as someone he could call a sister.

"If it's okay with you then I'll call you Rukia-san, then call me Orihime." the girl said as she continue eating her homemade riceballs. "Why are eating alone...I mean where are you're- oh! I'm sorry if I-"

"No, it's okay." Rukia smiled at the girl. "I'm a freshman and this is my first day in school so I don't have any friends yet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have more friends later on. I can be you're friend if you want..."

Rukia stared at the bubbly girl beside her. Having a friend isn't a bad idea right? Even if she wasn't sure how long she'll be staying in that school. But as what her PF instructor said she must enjoy and don't waste the opportunity of this college experience. And having friends is included in the package, right?  
"Thanks, I'm glad to be your friend." the girl smiled at her, excitement on her face then started telling more about herself and something about the school.

"I'm also a member of the Pep squad. I just decided to join them this year and luckily I passed the audition!" Inoue excitedly told Rukia but the orange haired girl's jaw dropped when Rukia asked her what a Pep squad is."You mean...you don't know what a Pep squad is?

Duh...she wouldn't asked her about it if she already knew.

"Well, a Pep squad is the cheerleading group who performs, dances and do cheerleading stunts in every opening or important sports event. Rukia nodded in understanding. She somehow realize what the girl is talking about. "Oh, there they're are!" Inoue exclaimed as she pointed at the group of girls entering the cafeteria. "That's Soifon, our cheerleading captain. She's so cool and she's the most popular girl in campus.

Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep-your-distance

"She's pretty, smart and talented. Many guys courted her, some become her boyfriend but none of them lasted for a month. They say that she's a demanding girlfriend and a...cheater," Inoue whispered the last word on her. "...but I don't beleive them, cause I know her...she's nice. They just misunderstood her."

Rukia frowned at the girl beside her then look at the short haired cheerleader she was talking about. The girl did seemed to be popular cause many students are looking her way, greeting and smiling at her. Inoue says that the girl is nice but...

Rukia feels something strange about the way she smile, the way she laugh, or even the way she flipped her pigtailed hair back. Rukia shrugged at the strange thought then looked back, "What is it?" she asked when she noticed that Inoue suddenly become tense and blushing.

"U-uhm. I-It's..." the girl stuttered. "You see, if Soifon-san is the most popular girl in school then the most popular guy is h-him..." Rukia raised an eyebrow and turned her head following the direction of Inoue's finger. Shock and a bit amusement is on her face,when she saw an orange haired guy entering the cafeteria.

"You mean the carrot top—"

"Yes. He is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Inoue smiled still blushing while Rukia is looking at the orange haired guy who was ordering something at the counter. "He's the captain of the basketball team, he's also the youngest player of the National team and he's just so good in basketball." Inoue continued as Rukia looked back at her, she's somehow interested and amused to know that Ichigo is not just an average boy next door. "He's also smart, in fact he's one of the top students in school and of course he's..." Inoue paused and blushes even more. "Well, you see he's ha-handsome..." Rukia raised an eyebrow when the big bosomed girl slightly squealed. "...and nice, that's why many girls like him and wants to be his girlfriend."

'And you're obviously one of them?' Rukia refrained herself from asking that question as the girl beside her sighed.

"But it seems that Kurosaki-kun isn't interested in any girls in school."

Rukia furrowed her brows in confusion, "Why did you say that?"

"Because he didn't have a girlfriend ever since.

"Ever since? How did you know that he didn't have any girlfriends before?"

"Cause we've been classmates in highschool and I don't remember seeing her alone with a girl. I mean I know he goes out with his friends and he met some girls back then but it seems that..." Inoue paused as she glanced up at the orange haired guy who was now eating alone in one of the tables in the cafeteria. "It seems that Kurosaki-kun haven't found the girl that he wanted to be with yet.

''...''

Rukia saw sadness in Inoue's eyes. She's sure now that the big bosomed girl likes Ichigo and even if she just met the girl, she don't like seeing her all sad and hopeless. "I can say that he's an idiot."

Inoue's eyes widened with shock at what the raven haired girl said. "No! Don't say that, Kurosaki-kun is—"

"He's a damn blind idiot...With all the pretty girls around him, I'm sure he already met the right girl for him..." Rukia crossed her arms over her chest as she continue to speak as a matter of factly. ''...but being the idiot the he is, he didn't realized it. So there's gotta be someone..." she paused and gave Inoue a determined look. "Someone who will step in front of him and show him what he's missing."

Inoue's eyes were still wide as she stared at the petite girl in front of her. She was amused on how the petite girl looks sweet and innocent at one moment then turned to be a strong willed girl and full of life. Her words and her beautiful smile seemed to lighten up and give hope to someone who was feeling down like her and Inoue found herself liking the petite girl more and more as she stares at those large violet orbs of hers. "I think you're right." Inoue said as she felt her self confidence build up again and smiled back at the petite girl then she continue eating her meal.

Rukia is happy to see her new friend become bubbly again. She sighed in relief and turned to look at the orange haired idiot then her eyes roamed around the cafeteria. She noticed that since Ichigo enters, the place become noisier, the girls are giggling and glancing up at the carrot top, and she noticed that most of the girls gave Ichigo a flirty smile. Rukia doesn't know why but she suddenly felt... annoyed and irritated at her sorroundings. And her annoyance and irritation seemed to tick upwards when she saw a bitch-er- a tall blond haired girl who purposelly drops her things beside Ichigo's table so that the carrot top will notice and...help her?

'Urgh...and when did that idiot suddenly become a gentleman?' she asked herself not noticing that she was now clenching her juicepack tighter and tighter as Ichigo and the blond girl started shaking hands as if introducing themselves with each other.

Oh how formal of him.

Rukia pouts and turned her head away that's why she didn't saw the blond girl stomping away from Ichigo's table with her face as read as a tomato. And because of her annoyance she didn't notice that she grab one of Inoue's riceballs and shove it on her mouth.

Ichigo sighed as he watched the blond girl stomps away after he refused to let her sit beside him and join him on the table. He didn't want to embarass the girl, he's just not comfortable eating alone with a girl beside or accross him on the table except for his sisters Yuzu and Karin, of course.

And yeah...except from the freeloader in his house...the short raven haired girl who for some unexplainable reasons he feels comfortable with. Well the fact that he just share with her his own house proves that he feels very comfortable with her.

Ichigo turned his head on the side as he notice someone familiar sitting on the corner of the cafeteria.

"Oh my!" Inoue blurted out as she noticed that the petite girl is choking painfully. "Are you alright, Rukia-san?" she asked as she pats Rukia's back lightly. "What happened...here, have some water. Oh Rukia-san can you still breath..."

Ichigo scowled when he noticed that the petite girl seemed to be choking on her food. 'That idiot. What is she—' Ichigo abruplty got up from his seat with a worried face but relief stop him from attending to the choking troublesome petite girl once he saw that Rukia finally recovers after drinking a glass of water. He sighedin relief as he sat back on his chair. Then a small smile crept on his face while watching Rukia as she scratch the back of her head, smiling sheepishly while telling something as if confirming that she was now okay to the worried girl beside her. He smirked and shook his head as he murmured, "Stupid midget."

Unknown to Ichigo, someone is watching him as he continued dazing off on the short raven haired girl.

...

Rukia sighed tiredly. Hanatarou is right when he said to have lunch before attending her science class because she'll be loosing her appetite after that horrible science class with that Mayuri Kurotsochi as a professor, who's been the weirdest person she have ever met. Good thing, the carrot top cooks really good food so she can still eat even how appetite-loosing her science class was. She smiled as she open the front door of Ichigo Kurosaki's house...

Her temporary home.

"I see you're still alive." Rukia looked at the kitchen as the carrot top greeted her in his ungentlemanly way.

She smirked, "Of course! Who do you think you're talking to?" she said mimicking the cockiness in his tone.

Rukia gave him a small smile.

Ichigo smiled back at her.

Then they understand each other.

It's funny and a bit weird how they understand each other even without speaking. They don't have to say anything cause sometimes, words aren't exactly how they communicate with each other. When he said, "I see you're still alive." it means 'I'm glad you're back!' and when she smirked and said, 'Of course! Who do you think you're talking to." it means "I'm more than glad than you."  
Both of them are horrible with words so why bother if their eyes can speak for them.

"Dinner's ready so you can sit here now." Rukia looked at the table and saw that Ichigo prepared more dishes this time. Yes, the carrot top prepared an extra dinner tonight, well let's just say that he knows how exhausting first days in school was especially when you're a late enrollee cause you have to catch up with class like Rukia. Maybe the word 'concern' is the best and shortest explaination to what Ichigo's action is, right?

"Is it your birthday...special occassion or something?" she asked as she settle down on her place in the dining table.

Ichigo shook his head, "No...why?"

"You seemed to have prepared extra dishes today and is this-" Rukia's eyes widened in excitement like a child having her first gift ever. "Oh! Is this an ice cream?" Ichigo nodded. "I love ice cream, I can't remember when's the last time I had one!" she said as she excitedly lift the ice cream cover but Ichigo taps her hand away. Rukia gave him a questioning look while Ichigo return the cover on top.

"It's for later. You have to eat first. Wasting food is not allowed in this house, okay." Rukia pouts at him childishly. But nevertheless, she started eating her meal while Ichigo watch her at the corner of his eyes as they ate in silence.

'She looks so cute.'

"Hey!" Ichigo's body stiffened as he heard her voice calling him.

'Uh-oh! Did she caught me dazing off on her.' he asked himself as he began to slightly panic but of course he won't let her noticed it so he tried to calm himself and regain a steady posture. "Yes?" he was glad his throat didn't betray him when he asked and looked up at her.

"Do you know someone named...ahm, Ichimaru?"  
Ichigo sighed in relief before he answered, "Yes...he's the Business and Legal Management Department Head, my superior since I'm a legal management student." Rukia nodded in understanding."Is he a professor?"

"Yes, but he only handles a few class since he got promoted as the department head. He's a well-known lawyer and he was also a CPA. As I remember he was a member of an international organization, though I'm not sure about the organization's name." he finished then continue on his meal. "Why are you asking about him? Have you met him in school today?"

She nodded, "I've bumped into him and..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked up at her and saw her shrugged, "Never mind. I'm just curious about him that's why." she said then continue eating. "Oh, by the way I have something to tell you."

"Hmn...what is it?" Ichigo asked... Glad that she's trying to converse with him about her day. He's starting to like those pep talks they have everytime they're on the dining table.

"Weeeeell... I've decided to find a part time job so I can pay you and have my own money... and I don't want to be burden too, you know."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?" Rukia finallly asked when he didn't react and just stares at her.

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo put down his bowl and stared seriously at her as if to intimidate her. "School and work are hard task to handle and deal with. Do you have any idea how exhausting it is?"

"I know! But I can do it!" Rukia stared back at him with full determination.

"You still have to work in this house, you know. So—"

"I said I can do it, okay!" Rukia cuts him off as she started to get annoyed. She thought that he would be happy with her decisions and support her plans but...the nerve of this idiot to question her abilities. "Again, who do you think you're talking to." Rukia lifted her head proudly, "I will attend my classes, go to work and take care of the household chores all at once. I'm going to do all of that and nothing can stop me, so you better watch cause I'll show you how tough a girl I am!"

Ichigo blinks as he looked up at the short raven haired girl who was now up on her seat posing like a lady warrior ready for a tough battle. She was pretty optimistic about this and he can tell that she's going to do what she wants to do whatever happens. He shrugged, "Okay...so miss tough girl will wash the dishes first before having her ice cream."

Rukia jerked, "What? But you said—"

"You're a tough girl, right? Being a tough working student requires patience and hardwork. So..." Ichigo paused and grabs the ice cream then put it back on the fridge. "...so be patient in washing the dishes then you can indulge your reward after."

Rukia slumped back on her seat, "It's unfair." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well it's like what they say...no pain, no gain." he said and smirked at Rukia as the girl pouts and said...

"I hate you."

...

"Ukitake-sama!"

The silver haired man was startled by the sudden intrusion of the two teen servants in his study room inside the Kuchiki mansion. Though a bit annoyed, the man remains calm and gentle when he asked, "What is it, Kiyone... Sentarou?"

"We're so sorry for the rude entrance Ukitake-sama but we have a problem, sir." Sentarou said, panic in his voice which makes Ukitake furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What do you mean, what's the problem?"

"Sir, we have a visitor in the mansion tonight or it was Rukia-chan's visitor rather." Kiyone answered with the same panic expression as her partner.

Ukitake furrowed his eyebrows even more as he stares at the two servants standing at the door. Then after a few moments his eyes widened when he realized who the visitor was. "You mean to say..."

Kiyone and Sentarou nodded as they said in unison.

"ASHIDO-SAMA IS IN THE MANSION, SIR."

...

The digital clock blinks 12:35 AM when Ichigo lazily got up from his bed and went downstairs to make a midnight visit to the bathroom. He yawned then noticed that the lampshade on his living room is still on so he hurried downstairs."Hmm?" he blinks as he saw the troublesome, accident prone, stubborn and self-proclaimed tough raven haired girl sleeping on the couch.

She was half lying, half sitting on the couch. Wearing her rabbit designed PJs, she was lying/sitting on her side, her head rested on the armrest, one arm slumped in front of her face while her left leg dropped from the couch.

Ichigo shook his head tiredly as he went back to his room. When he got back with a pillow and a quilt on his arm, he noticed a cup of ice cream on the floor. Ichigo sighed as he walked towards the couch then smirked at the sleeping petite girl who got exhausted on her first day in school. "Tse! Tough girl my ass." he said softly as he carefully lifted Rukia's small frame and adjusted her to a comfortable lying position on the couch. Then he slowly and gently lifted her head to tuck the pillow under and his body slightly shivered as he felt her warm breath on his face, then he put down and spread a small quilt on her.

Rukia moaned softly as she turned her head on the side and shifted her body on the couch feeling the comfortable warmth of the quilt as she continue her deep slumber. Ichigo smiled as he started dazing at the petite girl for the nth time that day. 'She's sleeping now...so why not.' he told himself as he sat down on floor with his eyes fix on her.

**_There I was, an empty piece of a shell_**

**_Just minding my own world_**

**_Without even knowing_**

**_What love and life were all about_**

He leaned closer on the couch as his eyes started to roam around her tiny face as if memorizing every part of it. Her tiny brows, her thick and full eyelashes, her beautiful violet eyes that was hidden under her closed eyelids, her pert nose and then down to her slightly opened pink lips. Ichigo cocked his head on the side as he repeat the process of roaming around her face, this time starting from her thin lips slowly going up to every part of her face, taking his time as if it's his last chance to stare at her peaceful and uniquely beautiful face.

**_Then you came and brought me out of the shell_**

**_You gave the world to me_**

**_And before I knew_**

**_There I was so in love with you_**

Ichigo continued watching the petite girl's peaceful slumber as he felt like her face and the way her humble chest slowly heave up and down as she breaths become more and more fascinating with each passing moment. He didn't know the reasons why Rukia is making him feel and act so weird lately. He didn't know what's gotten into him, sometimes he can't even recognize his own self for he finds himself so out of character, doing weird things that he promised never in his life would he do such things... Ichigo knows that he's not a romantic person but...isn't buying an ice cream for a girl just to see her smile a romantic gesture? If it is then it's confirmed that he's been out of character lately...and does that also mean that he is a romantic person.

But he seemed to be enjoying what he's feeling right now. He likes how Rukia make him feel annoyed and happy at the same time, angry and excited and worried and fascinated by how naive she can be. He can't explain how excited he is to go back home cause he knows that a troublesome midget is waiting for him to prepare their dinner. That simple things makes him feel weird inside. He don't know why, he just feel that way and maybe he had yet to find the reasons.

With that thought, Ichigo found himself leaning closer to her face as he felt her warm breath tickling against his face, eyes dropped and rested on her thin lips. He wondered what it felt like to have those soft looking lips pressed up against his. He didn't know how it felt cause he haven't kiss a girl's lips before but...

'I wouldn't mind having my first with...'

He gulped as he felt his heart beating faster, he felt a tight and warm feeling in his stomach as he leaned forward...

closer...

closer...

and closer until...

"You idiot..."

Ichigo quickly pulled away as he heard her voice, his face burned up with heat as he stared wide eyed on the petite girl in front of him.

"...I wanjot...ayshcrea...sjupid troberi...hmmn..."

He blinks as he watch Rukia shifted on the couch turning her back on him as she groaned, mumbled and mix up words in her sleep. He stayed shock and nervous for a full minute before he finally sighed in relief.

'Whew! That was close.' he thought then shook his head...waiting for another full minute he finally got up from the floor and look down at the sleeping Rukia.

'Whatever it is that I'm feeling right now, I'm glad to have realized that...'

**_You gave me a reason for my being_**

**_And I love what I'm feeling_**

**_You gave me a meaning to my life_**

**_Yes, I've gone beyond existing_**

Ichigo smiled again as he reach up and his fingers softly pushed Rukia's hair away from her face... 'Since you came into my house, my life has never been full.'

**_And it all began..._**

**_When I met you._**

_

* * *

_

**HOPE YOU ENJOY...PLEASE REVIEW... THANK YOU SO MUCH AND...**

**HAPPY YEAR OF THE CHAPPY! ^0^**


	11. Chapter 11 Icebreaker

Hey guys...ahm, listen or read carefully rather coz I have apologizing and explaining to do with this chap.  
First of... I would like to apologize to Kurosaki Anne for not making it before Monday.. Gomenasai! I told you, you should blame my work...(not me)*hehe*...that...and this energy absorbing cough and cold that don't want to leave me alone...as in! I feel like my throat's gonna come out from my mouth everytime I cough. X(  
Secondly, there is a part in this chapter that might seem a little confusing...though I'm sure you will understand it, ;p I'll explain it now so...yeah...hehe.  
( * ) I used the asterisk to a sentence or word that had been said already which are just flashing back on one's mind. And there is a part here, where Rukia is speaking but it's Ichigo on the scene..that is when the song Flightless bird starts.

Hay... I know you would understand it...I'm just a little not sure whether I write it good and understable or just plain confusing..  
That, and as usual I've inserted a song lyric here. (yeah I know, music is in my soul...and also in this fic) it means that the song starts playing there, okay..

**IMPORTANT NOTE: READ THE AUTHOR'S END NOTE COZ IF YOU DON'T YOU WIL MISS SOMETHING!** ;p

Anywaaaaayz, here's the next chapter...hope you

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! Keep your reviews coming so I stay motivated okay?**

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 Icebreaker**

**Soundtracks: Don't hold me down by Colbie Callait  
Flightless bird, American mouth by Iron & Wine**

**

* * *

**Ukitake took in a deep breath as he opens the door to one of the study rooms in the Kuchiki mansion where he saw the maroon haired guy sitting patiently on the couch. The guy smiled the moment he enters the room. "Good evening Ukitake-san. It's nice to see you again."

Ashido slightly bowed, "I'm sorry to have bother you at this hour, Ukitake-san."

"No, no it's okay. You're not bothering me at all. I'm just surprised to see you here cause I know you're still in London with Byakuya."

Ashido nodded, "Yes, but I've got a three days off so I've decided to fly back here to...see Rukia."

Ukitake's back slightly stiffened but remained calm as he look at the young man with a very serious expression, "About her..." he clears his throat. "Ashido-kun, I have to tell you something."

…..

"You're fired!"

Rukia's shoulder dropped defeated as she heard those words for the third time  
that week. She sighed then walked out of the restaurant, exhausted and defeated. 'What am I doing wrong?'

_**I'm so tired of this troubles that I tried to hide**_

_**Makes me wanna wash away my whole word inside...**_

She sat down on a bench on the sidewalk of Karakura street. 'Why do they hired me so easily then they'll just fire me as if I've done something horrible?'

Well, looking on those three job interviews, she always says...

"Yes, I believe I'm very qualified for the job."

"Of course Sir. I can do it. No sweat."

"I know how to cook. In fact, I'm a brilliant cook!"

So with all those words (which are mostly lies) plus the fact that she's a darn good actress and 'very charming', she was easily hired. But when she started working, her employers were all dumbfounded at her naivety when she goes...

"What on earth is this for?"

"Oops! I'm sorry... Is that a hot sauce, I thought it's a ketchup."

Boom!  
"Oh my God! What just happened? Did I... Oh shit! *coughs-coughs* No sir...there isn't a fire. It's just *coughs* Hey! You're not paid yet! Come back here! *coughs-coughs* Geez, did someone called the fire department already?"

Yes...she almost burned down a small restaurant, luckily for her the owner didn't sue her or charged her anything. He just wanted Rukia out of his restaurant IMMEDIATELY.

Letting out another deep sigh, her thoughts were cut off by the beeping of her phone. She lazily took the phone then she was a bit surprised to see the name on the screen. She took in a deep breath as she tries to regain herself before answering the phone. "Ukitake-san! Hello." she cheerfully said, hiding any hint of stress and exhaustion in her voice.

"Hello Rukia...well it's been a week since your last call so I've decided to call you today. How are you doing?" the silver haired man asked over the phone.

"I'm fine. I've been starting on my school now and...yeah everything's fine. Sorry if I wasn't able to call you for a week now, I've been busy catching up with my school so..." she paused as she think of anything more to say. "Ahm...how's everyone there?"

"Don't worry about us Rukia...we're fine." Ukitake answered then there was a long paused, but it was him to break the silence first. "Rukia...have you called Ashido-kun yet?"

Rukia bit her lower lip as she remembers what Ukitake told her the last time he called. Ashido visited the mansion last week and wanted to see her but Ukitake made a lie and told him that she wasn't feeling well that's why she can't talk to him at that moment. Ukitake told her that Ashido was so worried about her when he left the mansion. But she was too focused on her job hunting and adopting to her school that's why she totally forgot about it.

"Oh...I'm-...I was planning to call him tomorrow. I'm just thinking about what I'm going to say to him."

"Rukia, do what you believe is right." Rukia clamped her lips together as she started to feel like crying with all the stress, the unsuccessful attempts to have a job, the failures and troubles she had and the situation she was in right now. "...if you believe that lying to Ashido-kun will keep your secrets fromByakuya then do it..." Ukitake paused, knowing that Rukia's mind and conscience are arguing right now on what decision to make, he knows that she's having a hard time in the city though she won't admit it to him. "Don't worry...we'll never leave you. We'll support your decisions...though you make mistakes along the way, don't give up. You understand, Rukia?"

A small smile crept on her face as a tear roll down her cheek. She's alright now, hearing words of comfort and encouragement from the man she considered as a father. She sniffled softly as she wipes the tear on her cheek. "I understand. I'm not giving up cause this is what I wanted to do. Thanks, Ukitake-san... I think I know exactly what to tell Ashido." Rukia said, feeling her fighting spirit build up again. "Well, I'll be going now...say hi to Unohana-san for me and to everyone there. I love you guys."

Ukitake smiled, "We love you too, Rukia. Always take care."

"I will." with that she closed her phone, got up from the bench and make her way to the nearest phonebooth in the place.

_**All this time...I've been getting in my own way**_

_**I had to tell myself **_

_**'Only I can be the one to make a change'.**_

Dialing the numbers, she took in a deep breath as she heard a low manly voice on the other line. "Hello, Ashido. It's Rukia!"

"Rukia? What...h-how are you doing? Do you feel alright now?" the man on the other line asked, excitement and a bit worry on his tone.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better...never been better."

"Thank God. I'm glad you're okay now, Rukia." hearing and the concern on his tone, Rukia once again felt guilty for lying to him and it was not just about lying to him, she remembers her clock necklace. The one that Ashido gave her...the one she stupidly gave away. Ashido is a good man; he's nice, patient, caring and honest both to her and her brother. Though she's sure on whether Ashido will choose to support her or stay honest with her brother, Rukia already made a decision.

"Ashido... I have to tell you something." there was seriousness in her tone now.

"Yes, what is it Rukia?"

"I'm..." taking in a deep breath she said, "I'm not in the mansion right now."

"..."

There was a long and uncomfortable pause. Ashido is an intelligent person, she knows that he knew what she's talking about. And she knew and still hoping that he will understand her, but his silence is making her nervous right now. Ashido is a loyal colleague of her brother and being a loyal and honest friend to Byakuya, the man have two options to choose from. It's either he will understand and support her or tur his back on her and stay loyal to her brother.

"Ashido?" she finally asked after what seems to be forever of silence.

"How long have you been..." he didn't finish his question for he was still shock and Rukia knows that Ashido might be thinking about what to do right now.

"For almost a month now."

"I see."

Another long pause.

"Ashido, I'm-"

"Don't worry Rukia." the man interrupted her and Rukia heard him chuckle softly.

"You don't have to worry. I promise I won't tell Byakuya-san if that's what you want to ask of me." Rukia was relieved to what he said...she knew she could count on him. But still she felt sad hearing the man sigh from the other line.

"Ahm...wouldn't you want to know why?"

"If you don't mind, then yes." That's another good thing about Ashido...he's very gentle with her feelings.

"Well, I'm here to find the Shiba family...I know that you already knew why."

"And have you had any success yet?"

She shook her head before answering, "No...I can't start yet, not until I've got my own money. But I know that they are in the same city as I am right now, so I think I'll start with that."

"That's...good."

If she counted it correctly that was the third long pause they had and she's been inside the booth for almost twenty minutes now.

"Rukia..." this time it was Ashido to break the silence first.

"Yes?"

"If you find them, then..." he paused, hesitating with his question. "If you find them, then you'll be going back home, right?"

"I guess." she answered after another pause. She don't want to make conclusions right now since she's starting to enjoy her life outside the mansion...since she's studying in college and started to have friends and since...

She's starting to like the company of the orange haired idiot who had been sharing his house with her...making breakfast, lunch and dinner for her-er- it was for the both of them. The idiot who she noticed had been acting stupid and weird lately. Well, actually she just noticed it when she woke up that one morning, where she found herself lying comfortably on a couch with a pillow and quilt which she didn't remember bringing with her when she had fallen asleep there. He was so weird, acting sweet one moment then when she thanked him that morning, the idiot bark at him and started his rants about eating on the living room and leaving a cup of ice cream on the floor, saying something about ants building up a house in his house.

'That idiot.'

A soft manly voice from the other line snaps her from her thoughts. She bit her lower lip when she found herself smiling and totally forgetting about her situation right now. "Yes? Ashido, did you say something?" she was a bit shy for dozing off on him.

"Nothing. I just want you to take care and...be safe...and..."

"Don't worry Ashido. I'm taking care of myself and I've got someone who's taking care of me." Rukia suddenly blush as she's mentally beating her head for that stupid slip of the tongue. "No...I mean I've been living with an old married couple here. And they are accepting me in their house since they don't have any child. Yeah...that's right." she mentally sighed and scolded herself for lying again to Ashido.

"Okay...but if you needed help or if something happened please...call me."

Rukia was about to say something but a familiar man passed by the booth and caught her attention from the guy on the other line.

"Rukia?"

"Ahm...oh, yeah. I-I'll call you again, okay? I just...need to go now. I'm happy to hear you again..." she was speaking in a hurried voice, eyes following a particular guy on the street. "...take care of yourself Ashido..."

"Rukia, I'm-"

"...and please don't tell my brother."

"Okay... Rukia, I just want to tell you that-"

"Thanks. Bye Ashido!" with that she hangs the phone back then hurried outside the booth as she raced towards the man wearing a bucket hat, green robes and a wooden sandals. Ashido sighed heavily as he put down the phone and gazed outside his office glass window. His head rested at the back of his swivel chair and closed his eyes before he murmured, "I'll be waiting for you...Rukia."

…..

Ichigo finished setting up their dinner on the table and glanced up at the wall clock on the living room. It reads 6:30 in the evening. 'I bet she's walking like a lame dog right now.' Ichigo thought as he headed towards the living, switch on the TV and sat down on the couch, waiting for his housemate to arrive from her 'third job that week.' Yeah, she had started her job hunting that week and everytime Rukia arrives from her work, she's always exhausted from her day, though she won't admit it to him. Cause a small girl like her have a huge ego the size of a skyscraper. Yes, she's so stubborn, annoying and tiny but her fists, her legs and her feet are so strong for each time it connected with his face, his shin, his foot or any parts of his body, he found himself hissing and cursing in pain.

'How troublesome.' he chuckled lightly as he imagined Rukia working on a restaurant and burning down it's kitchen. And it's not impossible to happen...cause she had been terminated on the first two jobs because of her naivety on any working area. But Ichigo knows that Rukia is intelligent and smart that's why he wonders why she seemed to be clueless with household chores especially in the cooking and washing department.

He was guessing that Rukia came from a wealthy family. A bratty daughter in rebellion whose parents are always busy at work that's why making her lonesome and not being taken care of. Maybe she wants attention from her parents that's why she ran away thinking that her parents might change and find her and give her the attention she wants.

But it seems like her family doesn't know that she's missing yet, cause if they do they'll most definitely found her by now. 'Wait! What if her parents don't care about her anymore and aren't looking for her?'

He sighed. 'Nah...looking for a relative in a big city requires time so it's possible that they're still looking for her right now.' he thought as he flipped through another channel. And there's one more possibility why Rukia ran away from her home. Maybe she's been battered and beaten up by a member of her family...maybe she's been abused and... 'No! She's as strong as a 500 pound sumo wrestler so it's not possible.' Ichigo told himself then glanced up at the clock. Fifteen minutes have passed and Rukia has yet to arrive.

He's starting to tap his foot on the floor as he was getting impatient by the minute. Flipping through another channel, a cartoon rabbit appeared on the screen, then it started jumping around while singing something he can't figure out. "Uurgh..." he groaned annoyed then flip through other channels again. After flipping several times, Ichigo found himself flipping back through previous channels then stopped when he saw the familiar cartoon rabbit on his TV screen again.

He's insane...first he lets himself wait for Rukia before eating dinner and now he's watching Rukia's favorite show which to him is the worst and most annoying show that had been telecast on TV history ever. He put his elbow on the armrest of the couch, prompting his chin on his palm as he read the letters on the screen. "The adventures of Chappy, our friendly rabbit." He scowled and smirk lazily, "Chappy the stupid bunny is more fitting." he mumbled as he absentmindedly watch the rabbit show that the petite girl is dying to watch every night.

Over the couple of weeks that the petite girl lives in his house, he had learned how Rukia adores, loves and worse worship that stupid freaking rabbit on TV. He remembered almost getting killed by her when he accidentally stepped on that stupid rabbit plushie. Sometimes he doesn't know what to think of her...an oversized 4-year-old or a midget 19-year-old. She had almost all kinds of stuffs and memorabilia and even a plushie on the form of a rabbit...starting from her PJs, her slippers, a towel, a mug, a rabbit style toothbrush, her bag, a hair accessory, a cellphone charm, her notebook, a pen and every piece of her school and personal stuffs. And that's not all...Ichigo caught sight of her...ahem...her chappy the rabbit undies.

No! Not through peeking on her of course, he would never do that...at least not intentionally. And Ichigo wouldn't dare peek through her underwear cause he knows that if Rukia caught him she will not hesitate to poke his eyeballs out. But since they're living on the same house, of course he will see those stuffs when she hang dries it on the backyard.

Ichigo felt his elbow slide a bit so he shifted on the couch glancing up again on the clock which now reads 7:05. He sighed as he looked at the front door, hoping that it will open any moment now and reveal a tired but still smiling Rukia. After a full minute of staring, he sighed and leaned back on the couch again, flipping through every channels every five seconds, sitting lazily on the couch. He yawned as he started to feel a little dozed off and tired because of another Saturday basketball practice earlier.

…..

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Rukia yelled as she hurriedly race towards the guy who (though she don't want to admit) had decieved her. She struggled her way through the crowded street, not minding if she bumps into a couple of people on the place. "Hey! Mr. Hat-n-clogs!" she called again as she tries to remember the man's name. But the said man seemed not hearing her call...or he's pretending not hearing her at all. "Uurgh...hey you! I'm telling you to STOP RIGHT THEEERRE!"

Raised eyebrows, startled, confused and a bit frightened faces look back at her as she stands on the middle of the sidewalk. People backs away from her after that psycho-like scream she had earlier but she don't care about other people as long as she got the attention of the man with a bucket hat.

Urahara looked back and saw a familiar short raven haired girl glaring at him. But inspite of her furious glare, Urahara smiled back at her and waved, "Why, hello! Long time no s—" he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because Rukia angrily grabs him by his collar.

"You bastard! Give me back my money!"

"I-I'm sorry but it seems that you got the wrong person miss." surprised, Urahara answered...smiling nervously at her.

"No! I'm a million percent sure it was you. I'm not stupid so stop fooling around." she growled, not caring if people on the streets are looking at her as if she was going psycho. "I'll say it again and listen carefully...Give me back my—"

Rukia was cut off when a slim but firm hand grabs her arm. "Let's talk about this in a civil manner." Rukia looked on her side and saw a tan-skinned woman with long purple hair. "You can yell at this stupid old guy here all you want but let's go somewhere private first." the woman continued and Rukia blush, a bit embarrased by her rude behaviour. She nodded then released Urahara's collar.

After several minutes, Rukia found herself sitting inside a small shoten house located in a not so crowded part of the downtown. Her eyes shifted between the man with a hat and the purple haired woman beside him."So..." the woman started. "You said that this man got your money, right?" she asked glancing up at Urahara while the said man smiles sheepishly.

"N-not exactly money...I mean he deceived me." the woman nodded at her telling her to go on. Rukia clears her throat, "You see, I bought a house from him a month ago, giving my clock necklace as a payment...but when I went into the house it wasn't for sale and someone is living on it until this moment." she finished, totally calm and was postering her well-knowed etiquette.

The purple haired woman sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to the messy haired man beside her. "Is that true?" she asked calmly but before Urahara could even answer she grabs the man's collar and yell at him. "YOU'RE SUCH AN OLD PERVERTED ASSHOLE WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING..."

Rukia sweatdropped at the scene. Maybe that's the reason why the woman wanted to talk privately but not in a civil manner at all as the woman looks likes a growling tiger when she gets angry.

"Please calm down... Yoruichi-san. Let me explain first."

The woman grabs him tightly, "You better have a bloody good explanation to this cause if you fuck up I'm going to shove that stupid hat of yours into your mouth, you understand me!"

Rukia gulps the same time as Urahara did but she stayed calm on her seat as the woman across her returned back to calm mode...in a split second?

"Ah... What's your name again, miss?"

"Rukia Kouzuki."

"Rukia... Kouzuki?" the man narrowed his eyes on her as if trying to remember her. "What?" Rukia asked feeling creeped out by the way Urahara stared at her.

"Nothing...it's nothing." the man answered giving her a meaningful stare before going back to their problem. "About your concern...are you sure you've got the right address?"

"Yes. It's in Sunnyville subdivision right?" Urahara nodded. "Lot 7 phase 15." she finished but confused by the man's look of shock. "What?"

"I see..." the man replied. "Kouzuki-san I'm sorry but you've entered the wrong house."

Now it was Rukia who was shock, "What do you mean-"

"It's Lot one and not seven. You've probably misread the number on the—"

"Wait! You mean..."

"You're house is in Lot 1 phase 15 Kouzuki-san."

Rukia stared at the man, shock and embarrassed. 'How can I make such a stupid mistake?' she asks herself then glance up at the purple haired woman accross her on the table.

"Have you check your house title again? It's written in there."

Rukia shook her head as bowed a bit."It was stolen from me... I thought I read lot 7 and that's what I said to the guard and he lets me in and when I came into the house there was someone living there already."

"I'm sorry Kouzuki-san but-" Urahara stops whatever he was about to say when Yoruichi glared at him and then Rukia remembers something.

"If my house is in lot 1 then it means that I still have a house for myself?" she asked, a hint of excitement on her tone.

Urahara glanced at Yoruichi then gulped before saying... "Of course...not." he murmured the last word but the two ladies still heard him as both of them turned at the nervous man. "I-I'm sorry but you can't move to that house now."

"And why is that?" it's Yoruichi who asked him.

"Be-because..." his eyes shifted from Rukia to Yoruichi and smiled nervously. "I've sold it to another person."

…..

Ichigo paced back and forth in the front lawn, glancing every now and then at the direction where Rukia was supposed to be walking at this time. It was already 9 o' clock in the evening...the food he prepared had gone cold already and he hasn't eaten yet for he was...well, he was too annoyed and worried right now. 'What if she bumped into a freaking guy again?" he asked himself remembering the last incident where Rukia was almost harrassed by a pervert on the street. 'No...she's probably doing overtime, yeah...maybe they had many customers today, that's why.' He sat down on the tiled floor outside the front door.

Putting an arm on top of one knee, he runs his fingers on his orange locks then glance on the road again. 'Why is she so late...she's supposed to be here an hour ago.' Ichigo groaned, taking a mental note to ask for her phone number so he can call her...at a time like this, that is.

'But what if she don't want to give her number?' with that thought, Ichigo got up from the floor, "That stupid midget." he mumbled then head back inside the house.

…..

"Oow!Aaah! Yoruichi-san, let me explain!"

"What did I told you about fucking up...you stupid old man!" the tan skinned woman growled, twisting Urahara's arm on his back.

"I've sold it to another person cause I thought Kouzuki-san don't want to take it...and she's not interested at it anymore since it's been a month!"

"Ahm...I-It's alright Yoruichi-san. I understand him now." Rukia said smiling nervously at the woman who sighed then let go of Urahara's arm.

The man sighed in relief flexing his wrist. "I'm really sorry, Kouzuki-san but-"

"It's alright. I'm also to blame for this."

"So where are you staying right now."

Rukia turned at Yoruichi, "The owner of the house that I've entered help me and let me stay with him until I find this man here." she smiled down at the thought of the carrot top guy who shared his house to her.

"Hmm...you mean, you're living with him alone?"

"U-uhm. It's not as bad as it sounds, but yes...I'm living alone...with him." a pink blush plustered on her cheeks.

"It's alright...me and this man are also living together."

"Oh Yoruichi-san...you're saying it like we-"

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you."

Urahara pouts playfully and turned at Rukia. "We're husband and wife but we're not married." Rukia frowned at what he said. "We're living together for almost 20 years now...I was working on a bank then when I met her. She was so young and beautiful then and even now that's why—"

"Will you shut up! You perverted asshole!" Rukia chuckled seeing the older woman blushing...shy and embarrassed to talk about their love story. The 'couple' turned their heads at the petite girl as she laughs softly. Yoruichi sat back on her seat. "So..." Rukia looked up at her. "...the owner of the house you're staying at...is he nice or is he-"

"Yes!" she quickly and proudly answered with a large genuine smile on her face. "He's nice...thoughtful...and he really cooks well, though he's also an asshole most of the time."

….

"Aachoo!"  
Ichigo rubs his nose as he continued his walk around the downtown. Scanning every corner and every street, hoping he could catch a glimpse of Rukia somewhere. He decided to look after her for he was really and freaking worried about her. Yes, he admits it...he's worried about her, he was worried about the petite girl who, for some unexplainable phenomenon in his life, has been plaguing his mind this past couple of days. Knowing how clumsy she is sometimes, how accident prone and trouble magnet the raven haired girl is...he's really worried right now.

'9:45'

Groaning aloud, he shove his hands inside the front pocket of his hooded jacket as he crossed the street and continue scanning the place. 'Where the hell is she?'  
...

Rukia looked up at the odd couple in front of her. "I've been living with him for almost a month now. We're sharing the same house and the same school. He's a very short tempered and I'm guessing because of me, he's going to lose his sanity anytime soon..."she chuckled then her smile slowly fades from her face.

"He's so nice...that's why I don't want to be a burden to him anymore..."

_**I was a quick wet boy..diving too deep for coins...**_

Ichigo sighed when a certain restaurant crew shook his head telling him they didn't have a short raven haired girl working in that resto. Thanking the crew, he hurriedly steps outside; looking to his left...he headed towards another restaurant in the place. But getting the same negative answers, his heart started to race faster with each passing moment. Worry was now visible on his face. "Rukia."

_**And when the cops closed the fair...**_

Ichigo extends his arm in front of an approaching car mouthing the word 'sorry' as he carelessly crossed the street while the angry driver yelled at him saying how crazy he is and asking if he wants to die already. Totally ignoring the angry driver, he continued running here and there bumping from person to person on the street, not loosing hope of finding her.

"He's a strong guy..."

Ichigo looked at his left and continue running. 'Rukia..'

"...he had his way to support himself..."

Starting to catch out of breath, Ichigo turned on his right. 'Rukia...'

"...he's making it on his own..." Rukia's expression softens, concern was on her eyes. "...he's on his own...without any support..."

Panting heavily, Ichigo bends over and put both hands on his knees, his eyes were shut tightly as he tries to catch his breath, his heart is beating frantically on his chest.'"Rukia...'

"That's why I wanted to help him..."

"Rukia..."

"...I wanted to support him..."

"Rukia..."

"...and I want to be there for him...for as long as I can."

_**Stole me a dog earned map...**_

Ichigo straightened his back as he took in a deep breath.

_**...and called for you everywhere.**_

"RUU—"

"Oooiii! ICHIIIGOOO!"

_**Have I found you…**_

Ichigo looked across the street and his eyes slowly widened.

_**Flightless bird**_

She was there...she was really there, waving her arms up at him, with a large smile on her face.

"Ooi! ICHIGOO! I'LL CROSS THERE...WAIT FOR ME, OKAY?" she yelled cheerfully...happy and confused to see him but very excited to tell him the good news.

_**Or lost you...**_  
...

"Isn't it exciting?"

Yoruichi turned, confused at what her live-in partner said. "What do you mean?"

"To have an elite girl working in our old cafe..."

"You mean Kouzuki-san?

Urahara pulled his hat lower, shadowing his eyes "She's not Kouzuki-san. I know who she really is..." Yoruichi furrowed her eyebrows more seeing Urahara's expression became serious... "Her real name is..." a fan covered his face before saying,

"She is Rukia...Kuchiki."

…..

Ichigo is frozen on his feet, he's not moving, eyes wide and mouth slightly hung open staring at the petite girl cheerfully crossing the street...running towards...she is running to him.

"Ichigo...what are you doing here?" Rukia asked as she reached him, suprised to see him there...her smile not leaving her face while Ichigo stared down at her. He is relieved, surprised, angry, annoyed and...very glad to see her okay and up smiling at him. "Hey, what are you staring at? Do you know how stupid you look right now?" she said jokingly as she lightly punches him on the shoulder.

'Stupid?'

"Hey! I've got good news to..."

'Stupid?' the word repeated on his head totally ignoring any other words that she's saying right now.

"...got my clock necklace back and..."

"Stupid?" he said aloud.

"Hmn?" Rukia frowned. "Ichigo are you-"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STUPID!" he growled out of the blue making every heads on the street turned at the both of them.

Rukia was dumbfounded by his sudden outburst. "What are you-"

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO!" he growled again grabing both of her shoulders and not caring even if he's making a scene on the street.

"Calm the hell down, and don't shout at me...YOU FOOL!" she said, getting annoyed at his violent reaction. Forcefully pushing his hands off of her and stomped angrily away from him.

"Where are you going? I'm not finish with-"

"Shut up, Ichigo! Shut the fuck up!" she yelled irritated, sticking out a finger at him. "You don't have to humiliate me on public!" she was really pissed at her rudeness. Ichigo didn't mean it to be like that...he's just horrible when it comes to expressing what he really feels and what he really wants to say that's why he hates himself for always ending up saying the wrong words and doing the wrong move.

"Hey! I'm..." he tried stopping her but Rukia was already calling out for a bus.

"Leave me alone!" she said as she got inside the bus, Ichigo groaned under his breath as he followed her inside. If he was worried earlier, he is pretty pissed right now...hearing those three words again. The leave-me-alone thing of hers is really getting on his nerves. He hated those words ever since she said it to him that night they met. And it's like a deja vu of the scene, where he was freaking worried about her and then she'll tell him to...leave her alone?

God, it pisses him so much!

Rukia sat down at the last seat on the back of the bus, scooting beside the window while Ichigo take the seat opposite to her also adjusting next to the window, both leaving the seat beside them unseated...wanting to be as far away from each other as they want to have their own spaces for themselves.

She is pissed.

He is angry.

Both of them are tired, staring at the glass window, sitting in silence and trying to calm themselves down and sort things out. Why are they fighting in the first place?

Rukia sighed as she quickly glanced at Ichigo. 'The idiot...I was so excited to tell him about my new job but what did he do...he ruined the moment! calling me stupid in front of many people..." she continued talking to herself while Ichigo was looking at her image through the glass window of the bus. 'She don't know how worried I am...then she'll say I'm stupid? If there's someone here who should get angry, it was me and not her...freaking midget.'

And on with their thoughts, as their bus got stucked on a traffic due to a minor motorcycle accident. When they're bus finally passed through the traffic, Ichigo heard a thump then glance at the right side of the bus where Rukia is sitting. He turned his head fully on the side noticing that she had fallen asleep, the way she had fallen sleep on his couch...tired and exhausted.

Her lips were slightly opened as her head leaned on the back of the seat slowly sliding on the side. Another thump and Rukia slightly stirred from her seat but quickly got back to sleep. Ichigo shook his head, the thumping sound he's hearing comes from Rukia's head hitting the glass window each time that stubborn head of hers fell on the side.

Blowing out a deep breath, Ichigo got up from his place to take the seat beside her. But he stopped from getting next to her when a loud voice was heard inside the bus.

"NOBODY MOVE!"cried out a certain passenger. Ichigo's eyes widened as he and the other passengers stared at the man standing in front, pointing a gun at the driver while glaring around the bus. "YOU! GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" the man ordered him and without a word, Ichigo obeyed. Though he looks cool and calm, his insides starts to panic and another feeling of worry rose up to his entire body as he glance at Rukia, who was still sleeping on her seat. "From now on, you'll do what I say...cause I'm taking all of you as hostages!" the man announced pointing the gun here and there while each passenger started to panic, others started crying while others sob nervously.

Ichigo gulped as he silently panic on his seat, gripping the armrest tightly as the one thing on his mind is...to be beside her and PROTECT HER...seeing how vulnerable she is right now. "Damn it!" he cursed silently as he saw the hostage taker started scanning each seat and each passenger looking for some threat that might ruin his plan.

"You got an item in there?" the man pointed his gun on one male passenger with large bag...asking if the guy have a knife, a gun or any harmful object in his bag. The guy frantically shook his head and yelped nervously when the hostage taker grabs his bag. After throwing the bag on the luggage compartment, the man turned to Ichigo...who was scowling at him. "What are you glaring at? You want some of this, huh?" the man grinned showing the orange haired teenager a hand grenade attached to his belt which makes Ichigo feels beyond worried and yes, he's now frightened realizing how serious and dangerous their situation are right now. One wrong move and they'll be all dead and to his horror, the man then turned to Rukia.

"Well, well, well...we have a sleeping beauty here." the man said leaning closer Rukia. "Are you really asleep or just pretending?" the man continued then to Ichigo's shock, the man pointed the gun on the sleeping petite girl and grinned maniacly. "Okay, why don't we let her sleep for the rest of her life...in heaven."

"Don't you dare!"

The man was startled by a menacing voice behind him. Turning his back, he saw that the orange haired teen was now standing on his feet and glaring dangerously at him.

Rukia stirred from her sleep and blinks as she tries to rid the blurriness of her eyes. Once her visions adjusted, the first scene she saw was a man hitting Ichigo on the face with a gun. "Ichigo!" she blurted out, worry and confusion all over her face as her eyes shifted from the man with a gun to Ichigo who was down on his seat, cupping his jaw. Ichigo glared at Rukia, eyes screaming at her, mentally telling her to stay out of it. But she already got the man's attention.

"NONE OF YOU WILL MOVE OR I'LL DROP THIS BOMB HERE TO KILL US ALL!" he shouted to the passengers then turned at Rukia. "So...you two know each other, huh?" he asked leaninh closer to her. "What are you...a couple...lovers..?" the man continued leaning closer and closer to her with each word.

Ichigo clenched his fist but stayed on his seat so as not to upset the crazy man. But his heart was racing frantically as he saw Rukia not moving on her seat, staring back at the man leaning over her. If he wasn't freaking worried right now, he can say that he's a little fascinated to see Rukia's tough expression. Other people tend to frantically panic and might be hysterically nervous when they're life are being threatened...but Rukia seems to be abnormally different.

She's glaring back at the hostage taker, her eyebrows are forming a scowl on her face, and her jaws were set tight while those large violet eyes of hers display a stubborn glare at the offending man in front of her. This is the first time, Ichigo hates those violet orbs of hers.

'Stupid...doesn't she know that it might pissed the man off.'

"Oh..." the man said and then bursted out laughing. "You know what...you give the same look as this boy gave me earlier! Isn't—" the man continued between laughs. "Isn't it...funny? What? Are you twins! Oh! Oh! I know, you two are police cops...a duo, partners in crime, or maybe you're partners in bed!" the man laughed again and saw Rukia form a confused stare. "Why little darling...you don't know I mean?" he grinned and leaned closer to her again. "It means you two are sex partners."

"YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" the man growled, whipping around and hitting Ichigo again on the face giving the orange haired teen a cut on the lips. Rukia gasps at the sight while sobs and cries from the frightened passenger became louder. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY WORDS SERIOUSLY, HUH? NOW LET ME SHOW YOU HOW SERIOUS I AM!" the man shouted pointing his gun on Ichigo. "Say you're prayers, boy." the man grinned at him and then...

Ichigo's eyes widened with horror and shock at the next scene. Rukia jumped at the man and bit hard on the man's arm which was holding the gun. The hostage taker yelped in pain then grabs Rukia by her hair. This snaps Ichigo from his shock...jumping from his seat, he grabs the man's wrist and twisted it making the gun dropped on the floor. The passengers were screaming in panic while the driver tends to drive slower and carefully not wanting the orange haired teen and his raven haired partner to lose their balance while restraining the crazy man.

Kicking the gun away on the floor, Ichigo pushed Rukia harshly on the seat as he pulled the man's arm, hoistering the man's body by his shoulder then dropped him flat on the floor. The man yelped in pain as his chest and front hit the floor while his arms are twisted on his back by the muscular and strong-built orange haired teenager.

Ichigo was more than glad to have remembered his Karate moves thus restraining the crazy man. "STOP THE BUS AND EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" Ichigo shouted still pinning the man down securing the grenade on the man's belt. The scared passenger's were still on panic as they hurried outside and they phoned the police.

A few minutes later, the police arrived and arrested the hostage taker who happens to be a psycho/mentally-illed patient who escapes from a mental rehabilitation center. It is also revealed that the gun and the hand grenade is a fake one, some kind of a toy that the crazy man stolen somewhere.  
.

.

.  
Though it ended up to be a bluff hostage crisis, Rukia found herself being dragged harshly by a very pissed and irritated carrot top guy as they walk inside the subdivision road. Yes, they finally made it inside the subdivision and are now heading to Ichigo's house.

"Hey! Will you stop dragging me and let go of my arm!" she yelled annoyed at the tall orange haired guy as she tried to break free from his deathly grip. The said guy didn't answer and just grips her wrist tighter as he walk on hurried steps, draggin her with him as if they're being chased by some crazy man. Rukia felt really annoyed at the way Ichigo grips her wrist plus the fact that she's having a hard time matching his bigger steps."Let go of me...Ichigo."

No response.

"Why are you still so tense?"

No response.

"You fool! Didn't you hear-"

"SHUT UP!" this time Ichigo responded with a growl, turning back at her with an intense glare. Rukia was taken aback to see Ichigo really angry...she can feel his hands tremble around her wrist, his deep scowl was set to the fullest and his eyes...those amber eyes of him seems to be burning with anger but she's not afraid or even frightened by him cause she's seeing something else in his eyes.

Is it...

Worry, angry and fright was making his body involuntary tremble right now as he glare down at her, remembering the stupid act she had earlier.

"Do you know how dangerous you did back there?"

Yes, it's worry that she's seeing in his eyes and Rukia can't find an answer to that. She's confused...ashamed and she felt...

"Stupid...you're a stupid stubborn wreckless—"

"Why Ichigo...were you worried about me?" Rukia cuts him off...curiosity in her tone.

Ichigo smirked as he answered in a disbelieving tone, "Me? You're asking me if I'm worried—"

"Yes Ichigo! I'm asking if you're worried about me."

"Of course!"

Rukia was surprised that Ichigo admitted it to him...she thought that he will come up with a stupid answers again like what he always did when she's asking him a serious question.

"But why?"

"Why...don't I have the right to be worried?"

"Don't answer me with a question, Ichigo!"

"Then don't ask me a stupid question, Rukia!" he yelled back at her...then there was silence.

The midnight breeze brushes through their bodies and swirl around them, making the grasses and leaves of the trees softly rustled as the full moon silently watches the two souls standing in the middle of the road. Ichigo's angry and worried amber eyes gaze at Rukia's confused and worried violet ones. But it was him to broke their gaze, sighing heavily he started walking again as he heard her called.

"Hey, I'm-"

"Please." he cuts her off. "I'm tired okay. I'm so tired." he continued walking, reaching the wooden gate of his house.

"You're tired of me, is that it?" she asked behind him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I never said that."

"But that's what you're pointing at!" Ichigo turned back at her as she almost yell, hurt on her voice, "You never said it but I know that's what you're pointing at!"

"Geez, Rukia...you're a small thing but you're such a HUGE PAIN IN THE ASS!"

Rukia was taken aback at what he said. She was shock and hurt to hear those things from him. Her lips are slightly trembling but she's not crying...she will not cry in front of him.

Never!

She tilted her head down, "So you finally said it."

Ichigo run his hand on his spiky orange locks, "Forget it, okay. It's not...it's not what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." she looks back up at him. "You don't always mean what comes out of your mouth." she continued in a mocking tone and a hint of hurt was still on her voice. "But I know exactly what you want to say...I'm a huge pain in the ass, I'm a troublemaker..."

"Shut up." Ichigo mumbled under his breath but Rukia continued, totally ignoring him.

"...I'm stupid, I'm an idiot, and you're tired of me..."

"Shut up."

"...CAUSE I'M MESSING UP YOUR HAPPY AND PEACEFUL LIFE!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Ichigo growled while Rukia was panting from her outbust. without a word, Ichigo roughly push the wooden gate open and walk towards the house but Rukia's words stopped him on his tracks.

"Don't worry, this won't happen again...cause I'll be leaving now." she said softly not even looking at him.

Ichigo stood silently in the front lawn, he clenched her fist tightly. "Fine." It was almost a whisper but Rukia heard it clearly. She turned at him and saw him entered the house, slamming the door behind him. She sighed heavily as she bit her lower lip and went inside the house.

12:05

When she entered the house, she heard him slam the door on his bedroom. Letting out another sigh, he put a hand on her forehead, massaging her temples then her eyes involuntarily glance at the dining table, noticing that bowls covered with plates are still on the table. Moving to the dining table, she lifted a plate over a bowl and saw that it isn't move yet...and that's when she realized.

'He hadn't eaten yet cause...he's been waiting for me...' her thoughts told her as images of Ichigo's worried face started to came flashing back on her mind.

*YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STUPID!*

'...he's been waiting and when I haven't arrived yet, he went to the city and go looking for me...'

*WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?*

'...he's worried about me...'

*Of course!*  
*Why...don't I have the right to be worried?*

'...he cares about me...'

*YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!*  
*Do you know how dangerous you did back there?*

'He...'

*He's a strong guy...* Rukia's eyes widened as another memories flashed in her head. the one she said to urahara and Yoruichi.

*...he had his own way to support himself...he's making it on his own...he's on his own...without any support...that's why...*

Rukia put back the plate on the table and hurried upstairs.

*That's why...I wanted to help him...*

BAM! BAM! BAM!  
"Ichigo, open the door!"

*...I wanted to support him...*

Rustlings were heard then when the doorknob click, she take in a deep breath.

*...and I wanted to...*

The door flew open.

*...to be there for him as long as I can.*

"What do you w—"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo was taken aback at what she said as he felt her tiny hand grab the front of his shirt, clenching it tightly. "I'm so sorry." she repeated, sobbing very quietly as her head tilted down, hiding the tears that started falling down from her eyes.

Ichigo was surprised. Rukia came to him, apologizing and saying sorry...and she's crying. Though he can't see her face, he can still her silent whimpers as she tries to hide her tears from him. He wanted to pull her into his body and wrap his arms around her...and shush her sobs...stop her crying and wipe her tears from those beautiful eyes of hers.

But this is the only thing he can do for her...for now.

Rukia's eyes flew wide open as Ichigo took a step closer to her and lay a hand on top of her head, patting her gently as he murmured, "As long as you're alright...then it's okay." She was shocked at his gesture...but felt relieved and glad.

Rukia's grip on his shirt loosened as she sniffled, "Idiot."

Ichigo smirked down at her, as her hand still grips his shirt while he continue patting her head gently...they stayed like that for a moment now until Rukia look up at him. She smiled at him as he smirked and his finger absentmindedly wipes a tear on the corner of her eye.

They know that a bond is forming between them...though they're not sure of it now, but they don't want to rush the feeling.

For now…  
...

12:35 midnight

"Ouch!" Ichigo flinched and leaned back on the couch. "Could you be more gentle?"

Rukia glared at him as she sat on her knees on the couch, a cottonball on her hand. "You won't stop moving that's why." she said as she moved her knees, scooting closer to him and reached up again.

"Ouch!" Ichigo yelped again. "Geez, Rukia...that hurts!"

"Ichigo, you're such a baby!" Rukia sighed disbelieving, as she sat back on her folded legs.

He pouts as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're hands are too heavy, I feel like my wound are gonna open up m—"

Ichigo didn't finish his whinings because Rukia roughly grab him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

His face in front of hers.

"Shut up and hold still okay!" she said annoyed at his whinings. "Don't move, don't talk and just sit down until I finished tending your wound, understand?"

Ichigo gulps as he absentmindedly nodded at her...a shiver run down his body as he stared wide eyed in her face. Their breathes brushes each others face. They were so close...the same closeness as that night when he attempted to steal a kiss from her.

Ichigo mentally shook his head as he turned his gaze away from her while she continues tending the cut on his lips. And he felt that Rukia's hands started to be more gentle as she pressed the white cotton on his lips. He turned his gaze on the glass window but quickly turned away for he's seeing their reflection through the glass. He let out a soft sigh as he tried to look somewhere else that is not her face, and his eyes fall down...no! Not on her thighs, but to his hand, right! His hand that (he noticed just now) was resting on top of her thigh.

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up as he gazed down on his hand that was lying on her thigh...with the fabric of her pajama pants as the only thing separating the skin of his palm to the white and soft skin of her thigh.

Good thing, Rukia seems not to notice it, just yet. He gulped as he tries to figure out a way to remove his hand on her unnoticably. Then he noticed that Rukia seems to stop tending on his wound, but she's not moving away yet. She remained on her position though she seemed to be finished tending his wound right now.

Yes, Rukia inot moving away yet for she is lost with her own thoughts while her eyes rested on his lips. She gulped as her slightly trembling fingers timidly touched his lips.

Ichigo was surprised to feel her fingers touched his lips. With his heart beating fast, he slowly...ever so slowly move his gaze up on her while Rukia did the same, and when their eyes met...

Sparks fly!

Ichigo and Rukia jolted and quickly pulled their hands back...removing his hand from her thigh while she moved her fingers away from his lips. Both are blushing while their heads turned on opposite sides.

Since the night they met, this is the first time they felt awkward with each other...as in awkwardly blushing or awkward with a blush or whatever.

But there's one thing that Ichigo and Rukia can do right now to get out of their awkward situation.

The only thing that both of them can do best and the both of them can't live without. And that is...

"Thanks." Rukia mumbled still looking away.

"Nah, I should be the one saying that." he replied.

"No, Ichigo. I'm the one whou should be thanking you."

"You just tended my wound and now you're thanking me? You're weird."

"What did you say?" this time she turned at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, facing at her.

"I'm just thanking you and you think I'm weird?"

"Geez, what are you so pissed about. It's not a big d—"

Rukia cuts him off. "How dare you say I'm weird when you should be thanking me for saving your ass back there!"

"That's why I said earlier that I should be the one to thank you! And hey, you didn't save me there, you just did a stupid stunt!" he's getting irritated as her.

"Oh yeah? A stupid stunt that save your stupid ass!"

"What?"

Oops! They doing it again. Yes...they're now engage in another long and 'nonsense' verbal and a little bit of a physical war(at least for Ichigo, cause when this fight comes to a close maybe another bruise or wound will open up in a certain part of his body that Rukia's fist or foot carelessly connected).

That's right, bickering is the only thing they can do best...at least for now.

* * *

Oweeee! I'm glad I made another long chapter! Cheers for meeee*cough-cough-cough-mind numbing cough* urgh..stupid cough...  
sorry about that...  
Well hope you guys like it...and Let me know what you think...okay..  
Please leave a tweet! In other words... **REVIEW PLEASE**! Coz I like reading(replying to) your reviews and point of views... It eases my mind out of my happiness-sucking job.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**  
And hey! This is my advance gratitude for your lovely reviews...  
Just scroll down some more and you'll see! ;p

* * *

Ichigo moaned softly as he slightly shifted his head on the back of the couch, forcing an eyelid to slightly peek on the wall clock...it reads 6:15 in the morning. He groaned quietly as he felt his neck gone numb from being turned on one side for a long time. He adjusted from his slouch on the couch as he heard a soft moan near him.

And he doesn't have to guess who it comes from. Lazily tilting his head down, he saw Rukia still lost in her dreamland as her head lies on his lap. One hand was also on top of his lap as she sleeps on her side with her body slightly curved into ball, the quilt was now on her waist as she shifted, adjusting her head on his lap.

How do they ended up like? Well...

WHO CARES?

Ichigo smiks lazily as Rukia moaned and mumbled something on her sleep. He pulled the quilt back up to her shoulder, brushing some strands of hair away from her face then place a hand on her shoulder as he leaned back on the couch and went back to sleep.

He don't want to wake her up yet...he don't want to leave his place on the couch right now...he don't want to do anything just yet...he just wants to stay in his couch with Rukia's head on his lap and savor the moment as long as it lasts.

He don't want to rush.

They don't have to rush.

Afterall… it's a Sunday.

A beautiful Sunday morning.


	12. Chapter 12 A scary movie

Hey guyz! Sorry for the late update, I had a medical check up yesterday that's why. Anywaaayz, this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful readers who reviewed on the last two chaps, and who are patiently readin' and stickin' wit this humble fic o'mine. And they are (drumrolls)  
Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, falconrukichi, kyurikochan, GoranR, CheerioSMG, teschichan, nana6906, yuffie097, namsdrawca, Kurosaki Anne, Rukichigo, Thornspike, alero1990, HELL1KNIGHT, youtubesam and DanceOfTheWhiteMoon.  
You guyz are awesome readers! N reviewers...^o^  
and yeah, b4 I forgot I used the songs...  
**Clumsy by Furgie  
Sexy thing by Hot Chocolate  
Sexy back by Justin Timberlake **  
but I chose only theme song for this chapter so enough said and let's move on with the story. Here it is, hope you

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE coz it makes writing this fic worth it! :D**

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12 Scary movie  
Soundtrack: Hold onto me by Sugarplum fairies *a very nice song*  
**

* * *

Thump! Whoosh!  
After hitting the board, the ball drop inside the ring then bounce down on the ground. But before it makes a third bounce, a large hand grabs it and dribble it twice before turning around and throwing another shot.

Whoosh!

Wow! A ring less fade away shot.

Ichigo one handedly grabs the ball on the ground again then bounce it slowly as he position himself on the free throw line of his small basketball court on the right side lawn of his house. Sweat was now visible on the chest part of his sleeveless cotton fit shirt as he continue practicing his shooting for almost two hours now. One week before NCAA starts so he's been pushing himself, practicing for extra hours even at home so as to prepare his stamina and shooting skills. Another shot and Ichigo decided to take his shirt off.

With a laundry basket on her arms, Rukia appeared from the backyard **JUST IN TIME** to witness a breathtaking (stomach twirling and mouth watering?) sight of Ichigo taking his shirt off.

_**Can't help it, the girls can't help it (Oh baby!)  
Can't help it, the girls can't help it (Oh darling!)  
Can't help it, the girls can't help it (Oh God!)  
Can't help it.**_

Rukia stop dead on her tracks as she stared wide eyes, speechless and fascinated at the sight of Ichigo pulling his shirt over his head exposing those fine and well-built muscles on his abs and chest, those lean and broad shoulders glistening with sweat and those strong and firm biceps that every guy wanted to achieve through a lot of work outs and endless visit to the gym. He turned his back on her, grabs his energy bottle from the wooden bench and drink on it...tilting his head up as the liquid pours down on his open mouth. Rukia's face heat up as she watches him drink on the bottle in a very manly (and delicious?) manner.

Hey! Where are those words coming from?

Rukia gulps as she felt her feet, her eyes and her lips frozen in place...but was silently relieved that Ichigo didn't noticed that she's ogling him and his God-like muscular figure. Actually, he had a very fine shape for a tall guy like him...not so muscular but not skinny at all...heck, he's not skinny to begin with. Being a basketball player had done great things with his body. 'His body is...just fine...just okay! (and just right for her?)

Seriously, where are those add-ons coming from?

Tossing the emptied bottle on his athletic bag, Ichigo pick up the ball again and turning back, he saw Rukia. "Done washing already?" he asked, bouncing the ball slowly. Good thing Rukia recovered from her staring activity (or fascinated scrutiny) on his body before he noticed her.

"Yeah. I'm hang-drying this now." she answered, eyes fix on the basket.

"Okay." he said, resuming his shooting practice. Rukia walked passed the small court and headed to the wires on the front lawn. She lets out the breath that she was holding on for God knows how long, then put the basket down. One hand found her waist while the other fans herself blowing out a breath to totally calm her system down.

'Hokay...you can relax now Rukia. It's clear now.' she told herself as she continued fanning herself. It's been getting weird...this past couple of days her body has been experiencing and feeling differently. It's not the first time he saw him shirtless so why feel tense about it just now?

Maybe it's a thing they called as hormones. Yes, after all she's a healthy 19-year-old...and the fact that she's not used to seeing a naked chest when she was in the mansion that's why. But Rukia is not that naive to those kind of things, she knows that she's a little bit...turned on...if that's what they call it. However, she's not the kind of girl that will turned head over heels with a guy that easily just because he's tall, handsome, talented and had a fine chest and abs and a well-built slightly tanned body (with orange hair).

"Uurgh." she groaned then tried to start hanging the clean laundry to rid of her thoughts. Unknown to her, Ichigo had been missing his shots since then, as he can't keep glancing at her. The moment Rukia tilted her head on the side and started fanning herself, Ichigo's eyes quickly flickered back at her. If he feels hot from playing basketball, he feels hotter as he watch Rukia with her face slightly flustered, with her hair tied up in a messy bun wearing those loose shirt and cotton short. Everything seems to be in slow motion as she tilted her head on the right.

_**I believe in miracle**_

Still fanning herself with her hand, she shifted her head to the left which gives Ichigo a better sight of the delicate curves of her creamy neck.

_**Where you from?**_

Ichigo gulps.

_**You sexy thing (you sexy thing, you)**_

The song keeps playing on his head as Rukia bends down and grab a shirt on the basket and started hanging it on the wire. Ichigo shook his head and tries to go back to his practice. Bouncing the ball twice, he throws a shot, then...

Twang!

He misses...because his eyes flickered back at Rukia and silently watch as the muscles on the back of her smooth and creamy legs tightened every time she tiptoed to reach for the wire. While her firm ass...

'Hey! Snap out of it!  
' Ichigo shook his head fiercely then turned around so that he can't see her. Rukia felt like she's being watched so she turned over her shoulder and saw Ichigo turning his back on her.

_**I'm bringing sexy back (yeah!)**_

_**Some other girls don't know how to act...**_

She swiftly turned away from him as she felt her cheeks heat up again at the sight of his lean and sweaty (and sexy?) back, with his basketball short hanging low on his waist. She shut her eyes tightly as she mentally told herself to snap out of it. Rukia sighed the same time Ichigo sighed too. Then, a cool and soft wind blows around them. They took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet and cool morning air with a smile on their faces.

"Hey! Want some ice cream?" Ichigo suddenly asked throwing on his last shot.

Hanging the last piece of cloth, Rukia turned at him and her smile widened. "Sure."

Yeah, maybe an ice cream will turned off the heat.

…..

"I'll be going now!" Ichigo yelled from downstairs

.  
"Hey! Wait up!" she called. Ichigo shook his head as he heard rustlings from upstairs then he started heading outside. After two minutes, Rukia appeared from the front door and saw him holding the small wooden gate open. It wasn't an agreement but Ichigo and Rukia frequently go to school together...they just split up whenever they arrived at the front gate to prevent students from getting the wrong idea. Since the night of the bluff hostage crisis, they become more open and closer to each other. Open to possibilities of becoming friends and closer in forming a deeper bond between them.

Rukia smiled up at him while Ichigo scowls back at her. No, he's not mad he just scowls a lot. "Sorry for the wait." she said cheerfully walking towards him.

"What took you so long...I thought you were already prepared half an hour ago?" he asked as they started walking down the subdivision road.

"Oh...I was just looking for this." pulling the silver lace on her neck, she showed Ichigo the golden ring attached to it. He frowned at the object that she always wore with her and seems that it was the most precious thing to her in line with her chappy collections. He's starting to get confused on who gave that ring to her, where did it come from or why is it so important to her. But there were things that stops him from asking about it cause he might got an answer that he didn't like or don't want to hear, like...well, like the ring was given by her..boyfriend or fiance or by a special someone and that it was an engagement ring or something.

"The orphanage superior told me that I already have this ring with me since I was a baby."  
Ichigo turned at the petite girl beside her, a bit surprised at what she said. She was talking about it...she was talking about her for the first time so he's more than willing to listen and know more about her. "This ring has my name on it that's why they easily know what to call me." Ichigo shove his hand on his pocket while the other hoistered his athletic bag over his shoulder as he continue their walk. "It become very important to me cause I know that my parents give this to me before they...they abandon me." her voice was low and the cheerfulness was gone. "I grew up in an orphanage 'til I reach four years old. And that's when someone adopted me and brought me in his house. He become my brother and the only family I have, legally speaking of course." she lets out a dry smile.

"So did you run away from your home to find and meet your real family?" Ichigo asked with a concerned tone, looking at their feet as they walk.

Rukia shook her head, "Since I was abandoned by my real family, the orphanage personnel didn't know anything about them, so I don't have any idea who they are." she continued telling him about her. She don't know why but she feels like telling those things to him. Maybe because she trust him and she knows she can be safe with him and mostly because she don't want to be a stranger to him anymore.

Ichigo turned down at her with a sympathetic look, "How about your brother...is he hurting you?"

"No!" she quickly said. "My brother is a good man. He's kind, loving and he gives me everything I want. He's a perfect brother to me..." she stopped and looked up at him. "But-"

"Haaaaayy." Ichigo and Rukia turned their heads and saw the fat guard poking his head out of the window and looking dreamily at the both of them. "The romance of a young love."

Yeah, they remembered telling the guy that they were a thing or they are a couple cause that's what Rukia have told him the day she arrived at the subdivision. At first, they were off with the idea but then they decided to play with it so as not to prolong the subject.

Rukia flashed her Grammy winning smile at the fat guy while Ichigo raised a hand acknowledging the guard's presence. "What's up Bono?"

"I'm good. You know, I hate to interrupt the love talk between you two but I think you better hurry cause the bus is right there now." the fat guy said pointing a finger at the bus on the road outside the gate.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed then absentmindedly grabbed Rukia's hand and run towards the gate.

"H-hey!" was all Rukia can say as Ichigo drags her with him.

Bono watched as the two 'love birds' run towards the bus. Then he smiled when Rukia kicks Ichigo on the shin, taking her hand away from his grip. The said orange haired teen yelled at her but the petite girl yelled back, hitting him on the head before getting inside the bus. A scowling and pouting Ichigo followed shortly after her while rubbing his beaten head.

The guard turned back at watching his favorite drama series then sighed dreamily, "Haaay...love is indeed a wonderful thing."

…..

"Kouzuki-saaaaa-umfh!" a 500 pages Engineering book hit Keigo in the face making him fall hard on the floor before he could even make a move. Since Keigo started attending their Philosophy class, the pervert won't seem to give up on trying to grope Rukia every time the petite girl enters the room and it become Ichigo's habit or routine to hit him with a book, a bag or any object within his arm's reach so as to protect his girl-er-to stop his perverted teammate from getting close to his girl or housemate rather.

Rukia used her sweet and high pitch voice to asks her classmates to bring the poor thing to the school clinic and her male classmates obliged merrily to her requests making the orange haired guy smirk disgustingly or jealously at them. He glanced at Rukia and saw her smiling widely, proud with the success of her sweet girl act. Ichigo lets out a soft sigh then suddenly remembered about their conversation that morning. He had learned that Rukia don't have any parents and that she grew up as an orphan until she was adopted by a certain man. But he still doesn't know the reason why Rukia escapes from her brother's custody.

'Maybe I can ask her about it over dinner tonight.' He told himself then saw Rukia pick up her phone. His gaze followed her as she went outside the room, wondering who she's talking to. When Rukia went back inside, Ichigo noticed that she's somewhat tense and unease, if how she put her hands together is any indicator. He can't help but wonder if she received a bad news from the phone call she had.

…..

"Hey!" Rukia was a bit startled by the voice behind her so she stops walking down the hallway. Turning around she saw Ichigo coming towards her.

"Ichigo, what are—"

"You look bothered. Is there a problem?" he asked adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Problem? No! I'm fine…I'm just nervous cause of uhm…" she looked up at him as she faked a smile. "…I forgot to do my homework for my next class that's why."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's just about your homework?"

Rukia turned her back at him, "Yeah. It's just about my homework." She said then started walking away from him. Ichigo scowled as he watches her go then murmured to himself. "Homework my ass."

…..

Rukia jolted as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw her workmate, the other crew of the small cafe she was working at. "O-Oh Momo, do you need something?"

The girl shook her head, " I just like to ask if you're alright, Rukia?"

Rukia smiled sheepishly as she continued busting a small table. The cafe was already close, unlike any other cafes in the downtown. Urahara's coffee shop closes as early as 6 o' clock since very few customers visit it. Maybe because it was located in a not so commercialized and visited area in the place. Having few customers, Rukia and Momo are the only crew of the shop. It's more than a week now since Rukia started and through her determination and help from Momo and the owners of the shop, she managed to stay in that job with minimal trouble unlike her first three job attempts. And to her relief and convenience, she's only working for five days a week which gives her time for her studies. She was very thankful to have met Yoruichi and her partner Urahara cause they are a big help to her as she started to have her own money now.

"Rukia?" Momo shook her lightly on the shoulder, noticing her friend started dozing off again.

"Hmm? Aah…I'm sorry Momo. I'm alright I'm just thinking about my…homework for tomorrow." She said giving Momo a reassuring smile. "I think we should hurry so we can go home now."

Momo nodded then suddenly squealed making Rukia turned at her. "Oh…I almost forgot, Shiro and I are going to eat outside tonight! Oh Rukia we better hurry, I don't want to be late…"

Rukia smiled as she watched her friend panicky and quickly mops the floor. Letting out a sigh she came back to her earlier thoughts…she can't help it. Every time she remembers about it, she can't help feeling nervous, excited, and worried but most of all scared. Earlier that day, she received a phone call from Ukitake telling her that they have found an address where the Shiba family is probably residing. She was surprised and suddenly felt anxious…Ukitake told her that Ashido gave that address to him. Though she didn't asks for his help, Ashido took the initiative to help her find the family…maybe because he wanted her to return to the mansion as soon as possible.

No, Ashido is not a selfish kind of person…he just wanted to help her, he's a genuine friend after all.

But even if she has the address now, Rukia felt like all the courage she have when she left the mansion instantly disappear from her. Thinking that she'll have to face them alone, she felt uncertain of what she'll do and tell them, she feels guilty, ashamed, nervous and scared to face Kaien Shiba's family now, especially his wife.

…..

"Alright boys! It's finally here!" the basketball couch yelled once they finish their practice and was now huddled in their dug out. "On opening game next week, we're gonna kill those bastards who dares to come in our way and show them who they're messing with cause we're giving them an ALL OUT WAR AND WE'RE GONNA KICK THEIR FUCKING ASSES OUT AND BE THE LAST ONE STANDING! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?"

"YES, SIR!" the team chorused as what supposed to be a sports rant came out to be a military war cry as their coach hysterically talks about killing and breaking someone's neck while in reality they're just going to play basketball. But knowing their coach, he will continue talking and ranting about bloody war unless they won the championship.

"Hey Ichigo." the orange haired guy turned at his friend.

"What is it, Chad?"

"You wanna come with us?" the gentle giant asks. "We're hanging out, you wanna come?" Remembering that Rukia phoned him earlier, telling him that she's doing over time and that she's not having dinner at the house tonight, Ichigo decided to join them.

"ALRIGHT! Let's have some fun before the new season starts!" Ikkaku yelled.

"YEAH!" the team cried out as they headed outside the dugout.

"Are you coming with us, Uryuu?" Ichigo asked his eye glass wearing teammate.

Uryuu fixes his glasses, "And where is it this time?"

"Same place…" Ichigo said cocking his head on the side, "…at Ganju's place."

…..

After burying her face on the pillow for a moment now, Rukia flip her body so that she's lying on her back again. She had been flipping and turning on her mattress for almost an hour, sighing heavily every now and then…thinking about how she'll face her mentor's family. She planned on seeing them today but as the day comes to an end, she back fired and retreated.

She felt not having enough courage yet to face and talk to them, since she never met them before…she doesn't know what kind of people are they. She kept telling herself to see them now so she won't feel guilty about it anymore.

But…does facing Kaien's family will really help her ease the guilt that she was feeling and carrying in her heart for so long?

Rukia close her eyes as the thought hit her…feeling her resolve crash down on her. She got up from the mattress and scooted over the attic window, sitting beside it and resting her head on the wall as she stared blankly at the moon above the dark sky.

'What should I do?' she asks herself then close her eyes as she tried to fall asleep. Hearing the wooden gate swung open, she looked down the window and saw Ichigo enters the front lawn.

Ichigo opened the front door and switched on the lights. He turned at the stairs and saw Rukia coming down from upstairs.

"Hi."

"Rukia…" he greeted staring up at her. "Sorry I'm late. The team decided to go out so—"

"It's alright Ichigo. You don't have to apologize." she smiled walking towards the fridge and started raiding it.

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No…I'm just looking for a milk or something."

Ichigo put his bag down on the couch. "You can't sleep?"

"Mmm." She nodded as her eyes continue scanning the fridge.

"I think I have some milk here." Rukia froze on her feet not because of the coldness of the fridge but because she suddenly felt Ichigo's chest pressed on her shoulder as the carrot top guy leaned over her and scan his fridge. One hand was on the fridge while his other hand was on it's door, trapping her between body between him and the open fridge. Rukia felt her cheeks heat up as Ichigo's masculine scent brushes her nose. "Here." Ichigo said snapping Rukia from her 'thoughts'. "I'll heat it up for you." he said, walking towards the stove.

Rukia sighed in relief as she closes the fridge then decided to wait for her milk on the couch. After a few minutes, Ichigo walked in the living room and hands her the glass of milk. Rukia thanked him and told him goodnight but instead of going upstairs, Ichigo sat beside her on the couch.

"How about a movie?" Rukia look at him, confused. "I'm not yet sleepy either, so I think we can watch come movie…what do you say?" he ask, switching on the TV.

"As long as it's not a dramatic one…I prefer some bloody action movies."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. Rukia is totally abnormal, some girls prefer romantic comedy or drama movies but what does she like? Bloody action movies…yeah, right.

Without wanting to prolong the subject, Ichigo put a disk on his DVD player and they started watching a movie. It wasn't a bloody action movie though, cause he don't have any of that kind so Rukia insisted on watching a horror film instead.

Ju-on; the grudge was its title…about a dead creepy woman in the attic haunting every person who enters their house for some unknown reasons. Ichigo thought that it's a great choice cause Rukia might become scared and grope his arms and buried her face on his chest, squealing in fright. In that case, he will be 'forced' to wrap his arms around her and pull her tight in his body and cradled her as she shook in horror.

"Aachoo!" Ichigo glanced down at Rukia as the said girl rubs her nose and continue on silently watching the movie with a bored expression on her face. He sighed as his fantasies of having her small body against his melt down like the ice cream on his cup. How can this girl be so abnormal?

He pouts then turned on watching the film. 'Well, this kind of movie might be boring for her likings.' He told himself then noticed how he sighed heavily, pulling her feet up on the couch and wrapping her arms around her legs. She sighed again as she look blankly on the screen, prompting her chin on top of her knees.

"Something's bothering you." he said more than a statement than a question.

"It's nothing." she said not even glancing at him. "Thanks for asking anyway." she added trying to sound cheerful this time. Though she wanted to tell him about it, something's stopping her from doing so…maybe it's pride, maybe it's fear or maybe it's something else…she's not sure.

After another 30 minutes of silently staring at the screen, the movie ended and Rukia decide to go upstairs while Ichigo settled the things they used then went to the bathroom before going upstairs.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, his body shuddered tremendously as he screamed in horror at what he saw.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Rukia turned at him innocently. "W-what are you d-doing in m-my bed?" Ichigo yelled nervously pointing an accusing finger at the her as his face and neck turned into a deep shade of red.

Rukia sat up and throws a pillow on his face "Don't shout you fool!" she said lying back on his bed. "Isn't it obvious…I'm going to sleep here tonight."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "W-what did you say?" he stuttered as he felt his body started sweating up. Rukia just shifted in the bed, and closed her eyes…totally ignoring him as if it's not a big deal if she sleeps in his bed. Gulping every ounce of courage in his body, Ichigo walked towards the bed, "O-oi!"

Okay…let him clear his throat and try again.

"Oi midget… You can't sleep here."

No response.

He puts his hands on his waist, "I thought you're not afraid of those kind of things so why are…why are you here. Don't tell me you're just pretending that you're not scared and that you're toughness is just a show off when in fact you're—" Ichigo stopped when Rukia quickly pulled the cover over head, hiding herself under it.

He sighed as he realized that the petite girl won't be leaving her room tonight. Pulling a comforter out of his closet, Ichigo decided to sleep on the floor facing his window. Though he had dreamed earlier about having Rukia on his arms and pulling her tight in his body, he's not the type of guy to take advantage of a girl.

He shook his head as he lie back on the comforter, sleeping on the floor for the first time…thanks to a certain midget.

"You're right Ichigo…" his eyes snapped open as he heard her voice. "I'm scared." he look over his shoulder and saw Rukia's back as she lies on her side, facing his closet.

"I'm sorry about that." he said, lying back on his comforter an stared at the moon outside his window.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"No." he quickly answered then close his eyes.

"Me too." he heard her say then felt her shifting her body on the bed. "But I wish they do exists." Ichigo opened his eyes again as she continued. "I wish they do exists…so I…" she paused as she make another turn on the bed. "…so I can see him again."

With that Ichigo slowly sat up and looked at her. But she was facing the other side, having her back on him so he could not see her and her tears.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ichigo lie back down then stare up at the window and saw dark clouds slowly covering up the shining moon. 'You're not the only one who wants to see them, Rukia. You're not the only one.' He thought then closed his eyes and let his body drifts off to sleep as the rain starts to pour down.

…..

"Ha! I got another one!" shouted a 10-year-old boy waving a yellow butterfly on his finger, boasting it off at the two girls the same age as his.

"It's no fair! Why does Sentarou always catch the large one?" the blonde haired girl pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry Kiyone, there's still a lot of them. I'm sure we're gonna catch the next one here."

Kiyone looked back at the little raven haired girl beside her. The girl has a warm smile on her face, the smile that all of the people in the mansion wants to see, a smile like a warm morning sunshine, like a breath of fresh air that can lighten up every person's mood. A smile that belongs to a Kuchiki Rukia.

"C'mon Kiyone! I see some of them fly over here!" Rukia called out as she run towards another clearing in the woods.

"Hey kids! Don't run too far okay!" shouted a dark haired man behind them as he watch Rukia and her friends run around, catching butterflies of different colors. He smiled before his attention snaps to the beeping of his phone. "Hello hun, miss me already?" he greeted over the phone then smiled as he heard a chuckle from the other line."Yeah, I'm done with Rukia's piano lessons for the day...but I'm still babysitting her though." he chuckled at his remark glancing at the threesome. Sentarou catched another butterfly which makes Kiyone stomped her feet on the ground while Rukia calm her down. "Yeah, I know hun...I miss you too. Don't worry, I'm coming home the next day so I'll be all yours this weekend." he said teasingly then laugh as he listened to his wife's voice over the phone.

"Stop crying Kiyone, we'll get the next one I promise." Rukia said patting her friend gently.

"Don't worry Rukia-san, if you don't get one I'll give this white butterfly to you." Sentarou said making Kiyone cry even more. The boy was about to say some more teasing but the look on Rukia's face was enough to shut him up. Even as a kid, Rukia can be authorative if needed...a personality that his brother has.

"Alright! I'm gonna catch this one now." Rukia said, eyeing a large black butterfly with drops of red and purple embroidering its wings. As far as she's concern, that will be the most beautiful butterfly they'll have if ever.

..  
"A present? For me?" the man said over the phone, excitement in his tone. "Tell me about it."

..  
"Rukia-san, it's alright. You don't have to catch it anymore." Kiyone said, worried was all over face as she watch the raven haired girl stretch an arm forward, her other hand was holding on to a branch while her feet are getting closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. Rukia gently pulled the branch even more as she tried to reach for the butterfly resting on the far end of the branch.

"Kiyone's right, don't get it anymore. I'll give this butterfly to both of you anyways...so get back here now Rukia-san." this time it was Sentarou to stop her but the young girl wouldn't listen. In fact, she can't hear them anymore because she's too focus...all she have in her head is to catch that black butterfly. She wants that butterfly and she'll have it, no matter what.

..  
"Really? Are you serious?"the man exclaimed happily...excitement and disbelief in his face. "I'm...I'm going to be a daddy? Oh Miyako...how I love you. I love you. I love you so much!" he continued sending kisses on the phone. "I'll definitely come home to-"

"RUKIA-SAAAAN!" Kiyone's frightened shrieked snap the man's attention and his excitement was quickly replaced by worry.

"Hun, I'll call you back okay...I love you. Bye!" with that he rushed over to the children and saw Kiyone and Sentarou crouching on the ground and looking down the cliff. "Kiyone! Sentarou! Stay away from the cliff!"

"Kaien-dono! Rukia-san...help Rukia-san!" the blond girl cried out as the man kneel over the edge and his eyes widened at what he saw. Rukia is barely holding on to a stone on the cliff. His body quivered at the sight but he still quick on his feet. Removing his coat, he told Kiyone and Sentarou to hold on to it then he quickly but carefully made his down to where Rukia is.

"Rukia, hang on tight! I'm coming down okay?" Rukia looked at her mentor with a pained expression on her face. Her arms are shaking as blood drips from the large gash on her arm, while her palm started to bleed too. "Rukia, everything's gonna be alright. I'm here now okay? I'm here now." Kaien continue telling the young girl so she won't panic and try to ease her tension.

Rukia's eyes follow him but she seems kinda lost because of shock, she's speechless, frightened and worried as tears won't stop falling from her eyes while her body quivering involuntarily.

Fright was taking its toll all her senses, almost dragging her mind into numbness until Kaein shook her lightly. "Rukia? Rukia, listen...hold on to my coat tight as Kiyone and Sentarou pulled you up okay? Don't lose your grip on the coat, you understand? I know it's already aching but you have to use your other hand to climb and pull yourself up..." Kaien continued as Rukia looked up at the coat that she didn't noticed was already tied up on her wrist. "Rukia..." she looked back at the man beside her and her eyes opened wide as she saw him smiling at her. "Don't worry Rukia. Everything alright."

Receiving a smile from the man she adores and look up to, Rukia nodded and force a smile on her lips though tears are still falling from her eyes. "Sentarou! Kiyone pull her up slowly! Be careful, okay!" The two nodded then started pulling Rukia up while Kaein supports her back. As she progresses upward Kaien followed a step below her as he continue telling the three children on what to do or when to pull up. Slowly nearing at the top, Rukia's foot slightly slide down making her two friends panic. She gulps as her body started to shake tremendously again. "It's alright! It's alright! You're still good! You're doing it good. Now Rukia focus on your way up. Don't look down okay? Don't look down." Rukia took in a deep breath before trying once again. "I'm right behind you, okay? It's going to be alright, Rukia. Just hang..." Kaein continued.

As she was one step away from Kiyone and Sentarou, Rukia look back down and she was filled with horror and worry for her mentor. Kaein's left eye were shut tight as he struggles to keep his other eye open. Blood rolled down from the cuts on his forehead and cheek which comes from the stone that sharply hit his face when Rukia slid down earlier. "Rukia! Keep moving! You're doing it! Don't...don't look down...on me!" he was starting to feel a bit shaken.

"C'mon Rukia. You can do it!" he said, forcing a warm smile up at her.

"C'mon Rukia-san! Hold our hand! Yot can do it Rukia-san!" looking up she saw her friends cheering and encouraging her to keep moving.

One step and Sentarou extends his arm further for Rukia to take it when they heard a sound of collapsing rocks below her. She quickly looked down and saw Kaein struggling to get his foot back on a rock. "Kaein-dono!" her voice finally come out of her.

"Go on, Rukia! Grab on...to...Sentarou!" he yelled at her as he lose his other footing and was now hanging on by both of his hands.

"Kaein-dono!"

"Rukia!" Kaein yelled then look up at her. "Don't worry okay? It's alright. I'm still here. Now go...and hang on to Sentarou's hand."

"B-but Kaein-dono." she said sobbing heavily.

"It's not your fault so don't you ever worry about it, Rukia." the crying raven haired girl remained staring down at her mentor as the said man smiled up at her and said, "Promise me."

Though Rukia is not sure on what her mentor told her, she nodded and obliged, extending her arm and reach up for her friends' hands. Sentarou grunted as he pulled her up, Kiyone behind him...supportimg the boy from behind. Reaching the edge, Rukia pushed herself up and finally made it on steady ground.

Without wasting any second, she quickly looked down. "Kaein-dono, hold on to-"

Horror, fright, shock and disbelief flooded through her senses as she saw her mentor lose his last grip and came falling down the cliff. Nothing came out of her mouth, she can't feel anything, her whole body and even her young heart seems to stop beating as she witness Kaein's body fall limp and hard on the ground below her.

Her tears fall down like streams as she find it difficult to breath and it become worse when her friends got back beside her and saw Kaien's body lying lifeless far below them. Kiyone cried out while Sentarou was shaking tremendously yelling something. But Rukia can't hear them anymore as she stare down at her mentor...eyes still open but her whole system...blacked out.

…..  
Ichigo stirred from his sleep as he felt movements on the bed. Lazily sitting up and opening a groggy eyes he looked at the girl in his bed and found her still sleeping, but it looks like she's disturbed. 'She's having a bad dream.'

***  
Rukia opened her eyes and saw black. She blinks and tried to adjust her vision but it's still black. Everything is black. She got up from the floor and turned her head around, looking for some light from the darkness that surrounds her. Then a ray of read light flash in front of her eyes. Taking a step forward, she heard a sound of rustling and falling rocks and her head instinctively looked down. Then she was horrified when she found herself standing on the edge of a familiar cliff. Her legs started to buckle so she take a step away from the edge but she felt two hands pushed her from behind. Gasping in shock and fright, Rukia felt her body stiffened as she falls, her eyes are shut tight as she waited for her small body to smash down on the ground. But a large hand grabs hers..her eyes open and her head quickky turned and there he was!

"Kaien-dono." she gasped.

He's beside her, holding onto her hand as their bodies fall down. The man smiled at her and she smiled back and closed her eyes...waiting for the end of their fall. She was relieved, she's not afraid to fall cause as long as Kaien Shiba is with her...everything's going to be alright.

But then she flinched when she suddenly felt her tiny hands being crushed by his larger ones. She look back at him and fear rushed through her as Kaein's face turned hollowed...flesh of his skin melting down on his face as his smiled was replaced by a frightening grin.

"You're the one who should die!" the horrofying identity told her. "You're the one who should fall down!"

"No." Ichigo heard her mumbled in her sleep, he got up from the mattressand sat on his bed.

"Rukia?" he murmured as he gently shook her shoulder.

"If it weren't because of you, I should still be alive 'til now!" Kaein's hollowfied form continued. "You're the one who killed me! You killed me Kuchiki Rukia! You killed me!"

"No!"

"Shh...it's alright. Don't cry Rukia. It's alright. I'm here now." Ichigo started shushing her as she started whimpering and crying in her sleep. Her hand grabs a fistful of his shirt as he patted and stroke her arms gently. "...it's alright Rukia. I'm here now. I won't leave you." he murmured as he snaked an arm under her neck, cradling her head on her shoulder as he brushes strands of hair away from her face. "Go back to sleep. It's alright now."

The rain is still pouring down outside as Ichigo continued patting the petite girl gently, putting her back to sleep. A few more minutes and she felt her hand loosened on his shirt. He sighed and waited for some more minutes before he gently lay her head back on the bed. He watch her as she shifted on the bed. "No more scary movies for you." he murmured and decided to go back to the mattress but stopped when he suddenly heard her.

"Don't..."

Ichigo furrowed her brow and saw her still sleeping. 'She's probably having another dream.'

"Please..." she mumbled softly. "Don't go."

_**For a while... I have nothing to hide**_

Ichigo was surprised and moved when he saw her crying in her sleep. She look really disturbed, pained and helpless as she pleads. "P-please..."

_**And it seemed... I was fully redeemed.**_

Not wanting to see her cry anymore, Ichigo got back up on the bed and settled beside her. Gently lifting her head, he pulled her small frame into his chest as his other arm wrap around her small frame, enveloping her into a warm and comforting embrace.

_**Hold onto me...**_

"Shh...stop crying Rukia. I'm here now. I won't leave you, I promise." he murmured against her hair, hoping that his words will save her from whatever she's been dreaming.

_**Hold onto me...**_

After a while, Ichigo felt her breathing becomes steady. He sighed and absentmindedly pulled her small frame even closer to his body giving her the comfort the she wants and needed right now. He can feel her warm breath as he cradled her head on the crook of his neck.

_**Hold onto me...**_

Rukia snuggled closer to him, pressing her small body into his then subconsciously place her hand on his waist. Ichigo closed his eyes as he savor the warmth of their body pressed onto each other. He yawned and let the scent of lavender dragged him off to sleep.  
With the rain pouring down outside, the two of them continue on their journey to dreamland, with their bodies entangled and wrap around each other...feeling each others warmth...both not wanting to let go...both holding onto each other.

* * *

That's it! Hope you like this chap too! ^.^ I know u noticed that Ichigo is the one who always come to Rukia's help, well there's a reason behind it...just wait coz in the next chaps it's Rukia's turn to return the favor...let's just hope it won't be a disaster...anyway, on the next chapter Ichiruki is back on track again as the two set up a challenge between them. ^o^ just check out the song **Get Me by MYMP (Make Your Mama Proud**) cause it's one of the soundtracks next chap...it's a fun song...check it out on my youtube playlist,

here's the link wwwdotyoutbedotcom/view_play_list?p=2B6C9AFDE7AA18C7

so you can get the vibe of the next chap. Alright, til next chap folks! Don't forget to **REVIEW** okay! ^.^


	13. Chapter 13 Untitled

Hay…luckily, I've got to finish a new chap…I was really hoping that I could update faster than I was doing now…but…(sigh) and also, please bear with my wrong spelling, wrong grammar, and lack of English vocabulary (cause it's not my native language) (another heavy sigh). -.-

Anyway, **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for those who keep readin and reviewin my fic.. I owe a lot of self-confidence to you guys. And for those who requested from me, don't worry I'll do my very best to insert your request in this fic…

So this is another chap…hope you feel a litle 'Ichiruki-ness' in here…yeah, it's just a little but it means A LOT to the story cause I'm telling you..we're getting there people…we're getting there.

So as always hope you

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE **cause it makes me go like this (=^.^=)

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Untitled**

**Opening Soundtracks: Trouble by NeverShoutNever and ****Get me by MYMP**

**Closing soundtrack: Till my heartaches end by Ella Mae Saison **(perfect song for this..love it)

* * *

"Mmmm." Ichigo moaned as he felt hot and wet kisses trailing on his neck, slowly and sensually moving up to his jaw line and making its way to his ears. He moaned louder this time as he felt a little wet tongue swirled around and nibbled on his earlobe. Ichigo force his eyes open as the frenzied kisses continue. Steadying his vision, he saw a familiar raven haired girl lying on top of him, straddling him on his waist, pressing her body on him, while her face is buried on his neck again, and licking his heated skin. "R-Rukia?" he gasped, shock and pleasure combined in his tone.

"Hmm?" the girl said against his neck as she started sucking on it.

"Huwa...what are you...d-doing?" he asked between breathes as he felt really turned on at how the petite girl kisses him all over his face and neck.

The said girl sit up and look at him, "You didn't leave me last night when I was having a bad dream..." she paused then leaned back down on him, her lips an inch away from his while a finger trace the corners of his lips, "…so I decided to give you a reward." she finished then looked up and met his gaze.

Ichigo gulps as Rukia's violet eyes lustfully stared up at his honey ambered ones. He didn't think that he and Rukia could be that intimate because of last night's incident. But wait! They can't do this just because she wants to reward him! They can't be that intimate with each other! It's wrong! For now...at least.

Ichigo shook his head as he gathered all his strength to push her off and say, "Rukia, we can't-"

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo stared up at her, confused to see her suddenly become shock.

"How..dare..yoooouu..." she groaned under her breath which makes Ichigo furrowed his brows in much confusion. Then his eyes slowly widened in horror as he saw a dark and furious aura building up around Rukia as she got up the bed glaring intensely and deathly at him...black and red fire-like light was emitting in her body as she transfroms into something like a...rabbit monster?

"Rukia, what—"

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

"WAAAHHH!"

Ichigo's eyes snap open as he felt his heart beat racing frantically in his chest. He was panting heavily as he steadied his vision and found that he's still lying in his bed. He sighed in relief realizing that it was just a dream. A really bad dream...only the ending part, of course.

He was about to let out another sigh but his breath caught in his throat as his body stiffened and shuddered horribly, hearing an angry groan beside him. Looking down nervously he saw his arms still wrap around a small frame on his bed and…how did his leg got draped over her thighs?

"What..in..the..hell?" a voice said between gritted teeth.

"R-Ru-Rukia?"

"YOU BLOODY PERVERTED BASTAAAAARD!" she growled, hitting the carrot top in every part she reaches then sends the guy flying towards the wall of his room.

How did she manage to do that? It's adrenaline rush!

Ichigo grunted and hissed in pain as he felt something crack on his back, in his jaw and on his sides. "Oow..." he groaned and then saw her run towards the door. "Hey! Wai—"

"Ichigo! You idiot!" Rukia said sprinting outside his room and up to the attic.

"Hey! Let me..." he sighed, "…explain." he mumbled and groaned, slapping his hand on his face. Who says that his father is the only person in this world that could give him the worst wake up call. 'Well, bad morning Ichigo.'

_**I'm...in...trouble  
I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this girl  
She got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl  
But even though I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean, damn...**_

_**What's not to adore...**_

Ichigo glance up at the petite girl sitting across him on the table as they silently finished their breakfast. "Ahem." he clears his throat after drinking on the glass of water which was unusual of him cause he prefer having coffee as his usual beverage during breakfast. "Ahehem...ahem." clearing his throat louder this time Ichigo took in a deep breath before looking directly at her and "Rukia, I'm-"

"Shut up." she interrupted. She doesn't want to hear or talk anything about it anymore. Whatever happened last night was the most annoying, horrifying, embarrassing…exciting and relaxing and enjoying part of her life as of now. Hell yeah, she's a hypocrite if she says that she didn't like it...truth be told, she's not that mad as what Ichigo thought she was. Her silence and irritation is just a facade to cover up for her embarrassment. She just didn't expected that the warmth that she's feeling and enjoying since last night comes from Ichigo's muscular and strong body, and it's the most intimate thing she had had with a guy so far. She had been hugged by a couple of guys before...her friends in the mansion, some members of the Kuchiki clan and of course Ashido...he always greets her with a hug, so what makes it so intimate?

Oh nothing, Ichigo and her were just hugging each other...in bed.

Rukia mentally shook her head fiercely then stood up from her seat and headed towards the sink. "You were having a bad dream last night."

She stops on the sink as she heard him speak. Yeah, she remembered having a dream but she can't remember what that dream was. Thanks to his warm body. "You told me not to leave you and to hold onto you..." he continued noticing that she's listening from behind him. "...you were holding onto my shirt and you were crying—"

"No I didn't." she denied turning swiftly at him.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, "Yes, you did."

"You're lying. I would never do that!"

Ichigo stood up from his seat and face her, "Yes, you did sleepy head. You said, please...hold on—"

"No, I didn't!" she yelled stomping a foot on the floor as she's starting to get irritated.

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. Why do you think I..ow!" Ichigo yelped as Rukia's foot stomp hard on his. "You brat!" he hissed while Rukia pick up her bag and stormed out of the house. Limping his way to the couch, Ichigo grabs his bag and quickly followed her outside. "Hey..." he called out, chasing after her. "Why are you so mad..." he asked from behind her. "I just did what you told me so—"

"I said I didn't told you to...hold me." she said, blushing furiously at the thought.

"Why can't you believe me...It's not like I wanted to hug you...you just ask me to so I—" he paused when Rukia suddenly stop on her tracks.

Uh-oh. Another wrong choice of words coming Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia swiftly turned at him, sending him an angry glare. "Why didn't you wake me up, you idiot!"

He take a step back as he slightly jumped off his skin at the way she's glaring at him, "I-I tried to but—"

"You tried to but what?"

"Geez, why is it such a big deal to you. It's not like I raped you or something!"

"Uurgh…You lying perverted bastard!" Rukia growled, taking a swing at him with her tiny fist but Ichigo was quick to grab hold of her hand.

"That's enough! You violent little woman." he said looking seriously at her... Ichigo's deep amber eyes met her angry stares. She was fuming at him but Ichigo didn't barge. Actually, he finds her sooo cute when she's mad and all plustered. He inwardly smiled and came up with an idea to pissed her and teased her some more.

Leaning closer to her, he asked in a soft tone. "Why do you always have to hurt me like this?" Rukia's breath caught on her throat at what he said as she felt blushing again while Ichigo is trying his best to suppress a smile at her cute reaction. He likes it when she's blushing and caught off guard. Still holding both of her wrists, Ichigo continued. "All I do is help you, then you just hurt me in return..."

Who says Rukia is the only one who can put up an act? Ichigo can do it too-er-maybe he learned it from her. "Last night, you ask me to hold onto you so I did and that's why you saw us cuddling—"

"You're lying!" she cuts him off. But Ichigo just gave her a sexy and intimidating smirk, trying to pissed and tease her more.

"No sweetheart, I'm not lying. It's—"

"You're a liar and you're a pervert!" Rukia spat the last word which makes Ichigo snaps out of his acting and groaned under his breath.

Well, putting up an acting skills against Rukia won't work, baby...it just won't work.

"Uurgh...I'm not a per-" he can't even say the word for he can't imagine himself being called a pervert. No one dares to call him that...not his father, not his sisters, and not even anyone in school calls him a pervert...no one!

Except her.

"You're a pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert..." Rukia chants stubbornly, turning the tables on him now until a nerve popped in his head.

"SHUT UUUPP!" he growled, stopping Rukia from her offending chants but she's still staring stubbornly at him. "You stubborn little brat...don't ask me a favor again, cause I'm not going to help you next time."

"Huh! As if I always ask for your help... I don't need your help." she said proudly.

Ichigo scoffed and leaned even closer to her, "We'll see about that."

"Are you challenging me?" she raised an eyebrow, sticking up her chin at him.

"What do you think, honey?" he said in a husky voice trying to intimidate her but knowing Rukia, she's not the one to be messed with.

"Fine." she answered, tilting her head on the side.

If someone will see them right now, they'll think that Ichigo and Rukia are kissing...because of how he leaned over her, grabbing both of her wrist up on her side, while Rukia tilted her head on the side.

"So...I guess we're on." Ichigo said. Rukia scoffed at him as he continued in a cocky tone, "I hope you won't came running to me again, saying sorry and—"

Thug!

"Aaaw!" Ichigo yelped when Rukia suddenly tiptoed and gave him a strong head butt.

_**You know that you're always in my mind  
In my heart...in my soul...in my life  
And everywhere that I can think of.**_

He cupped the right side of his forehead and cursed in pain while Rukia hurriedly run away from him.

_**You know that I will always be just fine  
I'm okay...I'm alright...I am superb  
And everything that I can think of.**_

Stopping into a halt a few meters away, she turned back and stick out her tongue at him, "Bleeeeeh!"

_**But not really...and I am sorry  
Cause you're not here...lying next to me!**_

"Uurgh!" Ichigo growled and bolted towards her. Rukia jumped in surprise and started to run for her life.

_**Come on and get me! **_

_**Get me!**_

_**Get me!**_

"Come back here! You brat!"

_**Baby I'm yours...so come on and get me!**_

"No way! Strawberry perv!"

_**You'll never be lonely, lonely, lonely...**_

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened seeing Ichigo coming shortly behind her.

_**So baby...**_

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" she told herself between gritted teeth as she runs into full speed.

_**Come on and get me...**_

Stepping outside the guardhouse, Bono smiled widely as he saw a petite girl running towards him. "Good morning, Rukia-saaaaaaaaaa..."

Thud!

"Sorry!" Rukia yelled back as she makes her way through the gate.

_**Come on and get me...**_

Rubbing his butt, Bono get up from the ground. "It's alright! It's alright! I'm still—"

"Bono-san! Get out of the waaaaaaayy!"

"Waaaaaaahhh!"

Craaash! Thud! Kliiing!

Groan.

Rukia stopped, looked back and saw Ichigo lying atop Bono's fat stomach while the said guard groans in pain.

_**Come on get me...**_

She giggled at the sight of the two men down on the ground. Sticking up her chin, she looked at Ichigo who was scowling at him and mouthed, "One-zero."

_**Come on and get me. **_

…..

Rukia steps outside the PF locker room after changing back to her short purple and white dress and black booths and decided to have lunch. On her way to the cafeteria, she saw Inoue and invites her to have lunch together. The two girls chat as they walk so when they turned into a corner Rukia bumped into someone's back. Rubbing her nose, she looked up. "I'm so-" but she didn't finish her apologies when she realized who bumped into.

Kurosaki Ichigo...of all people.

The orange haired guy looked over his shoulder and saw the short raven haired girl glaring up at him. He scowled back as he turned to face her, giving her a look which means 'Did you say something, midget?', the said girl just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kouzuki-san?" Rukia furrowed her brows at the familiar voice. "Kouzuki-san!" She gasped when Keigo appear from nowhere and came flying towards her. But before Keigo reach her a large hand grabs the back of his collar and lifts him off the ground.

Rukia looked up and her eyes were set in awe as she saw a very tall tan skinned student beside Ichigo. And that's when she noticed a bunch of tall guys behind the carrot top. Her eyes shifted from one tall guy to another...a bald guy, a guy with glasses, a guy with colored hair, then three or four other guys who were all looking at them now.

"So she's the freshman that you're talking a lot about Keigo?" the bald guy said walking towards her but his team captain suddenly turned back and stopped him.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Ichigo said holding firmly on Ikaku's shoulder. The bald guy was about to make a comment but a quick but meaningful glance from Ichigo was enough to shut him up and their team started walking away.

"Alright. Alright!" Ikkaku snorted and turned around to follow his teammates as he make comments on how Ichigo looked at him like an overprotective boyfriend or something and continued teasing the orange haired captain. Ichigo just snobs him, shoving his hand on his pocket while his friend Chad drags Keigo with him.

"Wait...Chad? Can you put me down now...I'll just talk to my Kouzuki-san, please Chad..." Keigo continued whining while Rukia's eyes followed the team as they walk away from them.

She sighed and turned at the girl beside her, "Let's go Ori—"

"Oh Kurosaki-kun..." the girl said dreamily, clasping both of her hands in front of her large chest. Rukia rolled her eyes and tugged at her friend's arm, slightly dragging her as they headed to the cafeteria. But to her dismay, Ichigo and the gang were also having their lunch there. Scooting over the table on the farthest corner of the cafeteria, Rukia and her friend started their lunch. But it seemed that Inoue couldn't get enough of her fantasies yet as she sighed and smiled dreamily.

Rukia let out a soft sigh and started on her sandwich when Inoue suddenly asked her. "Rukia-san, do you like Kurosaki-kun too?" Rukia choked at that question. "You know, it's alright with me if you like him too. Afterall, almost every girl in school likes him." Inoue continue while Rukia drinks on her juice pack to push the food that got stuck on her throat before she shook her head and answered.

"No, Orihime...I don't..." she glanced at Ichigo. "I don't like that kinda guys."

Inoue was shock by her answer, if how she's gaping at her is enough indication. "What? Are you serious, Rukia-san? But...how?"

"You mean how can I not like him?" her friend nodded. "Hmm...let's just say that I'm not in to that kinda guys."

Inoue gets more confused, "What do you mean...what kind of guy do you like Rukia-san?"

"Well..." Rukia put her sandwich down on the plate as she tries to describe the kind of guy that she will definitely fall in love with."I like a guy who's strong, nice, caring, thoughtful..." she absently smiled as she continued. "...he's always there to help you, protect you from harm and most importantly he'll accept you for who you are."

"Ooh..." Inoue sighed dreamily. "Wait! Is there still such kind of guy nowadays?" she asked but then shrugged at her own question. "So...what is it that you don't like about Kurosaki-kun?"

"He's annoying." Inoue was a bit startled at how fast Rukia answered back. "He's arrogant, hot tempered, insensitive..." Rukia continued, waving her hand dismissively as if she's stating a fact. "...rude, ungentlemen who always acted like a know-it-all and likes to boss you around!"

"Oh my..." Inoue said, gaping at the petite girl after she finished her 'almost' angsty rants.

Rukia blinks and notice what damage she had done and in a split second she flashed her award-winning sweet girl act and told her friend, "But...it was just my opinion...hehe...opinionated me!" she said moving her head comically, laughing sheepishly.

"I thought so." Inoue said then giggled. Rukia smiled at her friend but at the back of her mind, she was thinking about two things.

It's true that the carrot top has all the characteristics that she hated about a guy but...  
Her heart skip a beat and she feels light inside when she mentions about the kind of guy that she will definitely fall in love with...as thoughts and images of Kurosaki Ichigo plagued her mind...could it be...

Rukia snaps from her thoughts when they heard noises from the basketball team's table. All heads turned at the said table as some random students join the team. Rukia heard the bald guy congratulated one of the students while the other including Ichigo did the same to the other. But...she mentally take a note...Ichigo seems to be congratulating only a particular member of the group. And might she add, that the carrot top is gesturing the girl to join them at their table.

Yes, it is a girl...the only girl in the group. A spiky dark haired girl that sat beside Ichigo and the said girl looked at their table and waved at them. She raised an eyebrow at that then noticed that Inoue is waving back at the girl. "Do you know her?" Rukia asked her friend...suddenly felt a need to know about the girl who seems to be a 'close' friend of the carrot top.

"Uh, yeah. She's Tatsuki Arisawa, member of the Karate varsity team. They just won the Regional preliminaries and so their joining the national karate tournament. She's also my best friend." Inoue said cheerfully. Rukia looked back again at the said karate girl then saw her ruffled Ichigo's hair playfully while the said carrot top is grabbing her wrist. He was saying something to the girl but the girl just grinned at him...and by the looks of it Rukia noticed that 'the two of them seems to be close with each other.'

"Oh yes...they were really close with each other." Rukia turned back at Inoue, realizing that she had voiced her thoughts out loud. She clears her throat and tried to change the topic of their conversation but Inoue continued, "They are childhood friends. Since Kurosaki-kun was once a member of the karate club. Tatsuki-chan's a national champion...she's the only one who can beats Kurosaki-kun but they are still friends, they know each other since time immemorial. Maybe that's because Tatsuki-chan is strong and she's really nice..." Rukia puts her sandwich back on the plate and felt a little bit losing her appetite as Inoue continue telling about her or their best friend. "...actually, she's a lot like you. You both don't like Kurosaki-kun." Inoue giggled then continued on her lunch.

Rukia sighed inwardly, 'What is this? What's going on with me?' she glanced at Ichigo and Tatsuki as the two chat with each other. Then she felt a strange twitch on her left  
chest as she saw Ichigo...smiling at the girl. Rukia shook her head and resume eating her lunch when someone stood beside their table.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue greeted her friend while Rukia stared up at the girl.

"How are you Inoue?" the girl said placing her hand on their table.

"I'm fine...well congratulations again! You're still the champion this year!" the big bosomed girl said. "Oh!Tatsuki-chan, this is Rukia Kouzuki...my friend that I was telling you about."

The spiky haired girl turned at Rukia and smiled, offering a hand at her. "Nice to finally meet you, Rukia."

She smiled back, taking her hand. "Nice to meet you too...and congratulations."

"Thanks." Tatsuki said then looked back over the basketball team's table. "Hey, why don't you join us there?"

Rukia frowned and looked at Inoue, hoping that the girl will shy away and refuse but to her 'slight' surprise Inoue just blush and said, "Sure."

Rukia was about to make an excuse but the spiky haired girl tugged on to both of them. "Alright...let's join them."

"W-wait! I'm—"

Ichigo and his team look up and saw Tatsuki clinging onto the two girls on her side. "Guys, we've got company!" the girl said.

"Oh my Kouzuki-san." Keigo said excitedly. "Come here, you can sit beside me."

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow, "No Keigo...she's not sitting with you so you can go to hell." she said then looked back at Rukia, "You know him, Rukia?"

The petite girl just shrugged, "Sort of."

"That's alright...I'll introduce them to you." Tatsuki said as she sat down beside Ichigo, gesturing Rukia and Inoue to sit accross them on their long table. Rukia glanced at Ichigo and saw that the guy is looking at her, with a scowl back on his face. "So guys...you all know Inoue right?" Tatsuki started.

"Who wouldn't?" Every heads on the table turned at the glass wearing player of the team after the guy said that remark. Uryuu fix his glasses to hide a slight blush on his cheeks, "I mean, we attended the same high school right?" he defended himself against his teammate's meaningful stare.

"Yeah...I remember her. You're also a member of the Pep squad." Ikkaku said, grinning at the said girl.

"Yes." Inoue responded, blushing furiously since she's been sitting face to face with Kurosaki-kun, and that she's the topic of the conversation. But that was before Keigo interrupted her moment and commented.

"I wish Kouzuki-san will become a member of the Pep squad too so I can see her in that tight blouse and mini-umf!"

"Shut up Keigo." Tatsuki's fist landed on his mouth first, though Ichigo is already gripping on his fork now. Tatsuki looked around them, "So guys, this Rukia Kouzuki...since she's Inoue's friend, she's also my friend now, right?" the girl said giving her a wink. "Rukia, this is our school's basketball team. That's Yumichika, the bald guy's Ikkaku, then Uryuu, Mizuiro..." Rukia bowed at every guy she's introduced with. "That's Chad..." Rukia smiled at the tallest guy in the group and the said guy returned a small smile at her, though his face remained calm and serious. "The pervert's Keigo so don't mind him...and this is their team captain...Kurosaki Ichigo." Tatsuki finished, messing up the guy's orange hair again.  
"Hey, stop that!" Ichigo said, holding onto the spiky haired girl's wrist. Rukia forced a smile as she watch the two friends make fun of each other.

"Hey, Ichigo...you better be careful. She's still the defending champion, man." Ikkaku commented.

"Yeah, so don't mess with her cause she'll kick your ass again right, Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki grinned at Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Huh! You bet guys...remember how I saved his butt from three bullies back in first year high?"

"Oh! Oh! I remember that!" Keigo came out of nowhere. "Captain and I saw that bullies tried to harrass our sweet Inoue-san here so we came to rescue her and—"

"C'mon Keigo we all know that you run away after Ichigo got his first hit." the bald guy interrupted which caused laughter in their table. Students kept glancing and looking at their all-star table as the gang continues chatting and talking about their funny memories back in high school.

"Tsh...I was caught off guard that's why." Ichigo said, though he looks annoyed (that, he always is) he started to participate with their chat now.

"But admit it...you were outrageous when they hit you, and that's your weakness...you hot headed strawberry." That remark from Tatsuki caused laughter from the group.

Rukia watch and listen as each one of them commented and laugh with each unforgettable memories they had together. She smiled with every funny memories they're sharing with her but deep inside she felt out of place, she felt indifferent and that she doesn't belong, seeing that even the shy Inoue is also participating with them. Each and every one of them shared so many memories together and that every person in that table are part of Ichigo's life ever since while she...

Rukia glanced at Ichigo as the guy put Keigo in a headlock which the group is laughing at.

She doesn't know anything about him compared to this people. She sighed as she felt out of place, indifferent and jealous.

Releasing Keigo in his arm, Ichigo glanced at the petite girl and he scowled seeing her letting out a heavy sigh. Rukia jumped a bit when she felt someone's foot lightly kicks her leg from under the table. Looking up, her violet orbs met deep amber eyes gazing at her as if telling her to say something. She grimaced at him, then stomp his boots on his shoe.

"Aaw!" everyone turned at Ichigo. The said carrot top cursed under his breath then laughs sheepishly when he noticed his friend's questioning look. "I...I bit my tongue." Another laughter burst out from their table, Ichigo scowled at Rukia while the said girl smiled at him. Then after a while Rukia excused herself to get some water...Ichigo made his own excuse and followed her at the water station.

"You alright, midget?" he murmured as he grab a glass from the tray.

"Of course. Why shouldn't I be...I see you have a bunch of nice friends. You seemed to be so close with each other." she answered softly as they stood side by side on the drinking station, careful not to be noticed by other students that they are talking. They stared at their glasses as they slowly filled it with water.

"Hey..."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you ever feel indifferent from us, okay?" Rukia lowered her glass, making the water stop running from the drinking fountain. She slightly tilted up to look at Ichigo while the said guy is still looking at his glass, "Don't you ever think that you don't belong with us...cause..." this time, he looked down at her. "Cause you do belong."

'With me especially...' he wanted to add but tried not to as he turned his head back at the fountain.

Rukia blinks at him then felt her lips slowly curved up into a smile before drinking the water on her glass. It amazed her, how Ichigo can see through her and seems to know what she's thinking and feeling and how he can make her feel comfortable when she felt unease and anxious about something. How can an insensitive guy like him do that..? she doesn't know.

Gulping the last drop of water in her glass, Rukia let out a deep sigh of relief while her gaze followed Ichigo as he made his way back to their table to join his friends again. She absently smiled…though he's rude and hot tempered and all, Rukia is glad that she have a Kurosaki Ichigo by her side.

"Thanks...idiot."

…..  
Rukia stepped outside her Science Lab class and was a bit surprised to see the spiky dark haired girl waiting outside the room. The girl smiled at her and she smiled back then walks towards her. "Tatsuki...why are you here? Do you want something from me?"

Tatsuki shrugged, "I just want to talk to you for a minute. Are you in a hurry?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, it's alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"About Ichigo."

…..  
"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo turned his head and saw Inoue steps outside the classroom door.

"Inoue." pushing his back from the wall, he greeted the girl then frowned. "Where's Tatsuki?"

"Y-You were looking for her too?"

Ichigo nodded. "She said she have something important to tell me and to wait for her here. Do you know where she is?"

"Ahm...she said she'll meet me at their gym. She said she have something to tell me too so I..." Inoue looked up at him timidly as Ichigo turned back.

"Tsh...this better be so important cause I'll..." Ichigo paused then looked over his shoulder. "So are you coming with me, Inoue?"

The big bosomed girl panic and blushed furiously as she imagined that Kurosaki-kun is asking her for a date or something while in reality, he is just asking if she's going to meet Tatsuki at the gym too.

"Ku-Kurosa-"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "C'mon..." he said then grabs the girl's arm and started walking down the hallway.

…..  
"W-What do you mean? What about him?" Rukia asked, a bit anxious on why Tatsuki open the topic about the carrot top. 'Why did she wants to talk about him. Does she know our secret? Does she know that I've been living with the idiot or does she know that I—'

"No. It's not actually about him." Rukia sighed in relief. "It's about him and Inoue." then she frowned and gave Tatsuki a confused look. "Inoue told me that you don't like Ichigo and hey….same here!" Tatsuki continued. "I know that you notice how Inoue likes Ichigo. To tell you the truth, she likes him for God knows how long...but she can't make her own moves, she doesn't have the guts and the confidence to tell her feelings to him. And knowing Ichigo, the man with the most insensitive skin in the whole world, can't figure it out for himself…unless someone will tell him." Rukia furrowed her tiny brows even more as she doesn't know why Tatsuki is telling it to her. "Inoue and I are best friends since time immemorial, we were like sisters. I can feel when she's sad and hurting. She was head over heels in love with Ichigo but she's still waiting for the insensitive carrot top to notice her feelings."

"Tatsuki..." Rukia suddenly asked, "Why are you telling this to me?"

"You know Rukia, I'll be away from school again for the Nationals and since you're friends with Inoue now...I would like to ask for your help..." Tatsuki looked down at the window from the fourth floor of the Science department building. "I want you to help Ichigo and Inoue to be together."

Rukia's eyes widened as she tries to comprehend what Tatsuki said, "B-but I...I don't know about Ichi-...Kurosaki."

Tatsuki smiled at her, "It's alright...you don't have to say anything to Ichigo...you just help Inoue. Give her some encouragement or ideas or help her make out a plan or whatever...set them up or something, anything that will make Inoue confess her feelings to Ichigo so he can think about his feelings too." Rukia looked down on the floor while Tatsuki put a hand on her shoulder. "I know I'm asking a lot from you Rukia, the fact that we just met earlier. But I know I can trust you. Inoue told me a lot about you and I can say that she trust you the same way she trusted me...Inoue really likes you so I hope..."

"Then why don't you tell Kurosaki about Inoue's feelings for him...you seemed 'close' enough with h-him afterall." Rukia said, looking at the floor to hide her eyes from her under the shadows of her hair.

"I was tempted to...a lot of times actually. But I want Inoue to have her self confidence and tell her feelings to Ichigo herself. So I hope you could support and help her." Rukia looked up at Tatsuki as the squeezed her shoulder lightly and said, "Please?"

"I..."

"Don't worry..." Tatsuki looked down at the window then smiled. "They just need a little more push...cause I think they started it already."

Frowning at the girl, Rukia looked down at the window too and she felt the familiar twitch in her left chest when she saw Ichigo tugging onto Inoue's arm as they walked towards another building in the campus.

First it was Tatsuki who made her feel that painful twitch in her chest then...there comes Inoue. Both of those girls have known and have shared many memories with Ichigo and that's made her think...

'Who am I to Ichigo, compared to these girls?'

…..  
Days passed quickly and now it was the opening day of this year's NCAA Tournament. Since Karakura University is the host school this year, classes are cancelled on opening day of the season, so the students could watch their favorite sports and support their school's team. And since basketball is one of the most sports events, students filled the whole stadium...boys and girls are cheering and screaming, drums are beating as they waited for the most anticipated start of the season.

First game: Karakura Dark Reapers vs. Shiyon Mighty Dragons

Wearing a pink bunny sweatshirt, short jean skirt and her infamous black boots, with one strap of her chappy the rabbit bag pack falling from her shoulder and with a frowning face, Rukia stood dumbly outside the arena...as she try to figure out what was going on. She knows that today is the opening day of the NCAA that the whole school was talking about and that there will a basketball game inside, but she don't know why students are so excited about it. She was thinking that students like this kind of event cause it means that there will be no classes...and who wouldn't like that?

Rukia is still at her mindful thinking as she stares up at the entrance hall while random students bumped her every now and then as they hurriedly and excitedly made their way inside. "Hey..." a tall blond girl said irritated as she bumped into Rukia. "You're blocking the way! Move out, you weirdo." the girl told her like she's Paris Hilton or something, then swiftly turned and walked towards the stadium...again like she's Paris Hilton or something.

Rukia snorted at the Paris Hilton wannabe. "Tsh. As if I like to watch that stupid game." she mumbled then started to walk away but she stopped and looked on her right when she heard a familiar voice called her. Then her eyes widened in awe and appreciation as she saw Inoue on her cheering uniform. She's really beautiful in that outfit, it accentuated every curve of her body especially those large chest of her. Her hair is tied up in a fashionable bun, while her face is lit up with makeup that makes her more beautiful. Students, guys and girls alike, look her way as she made it towards Rukia. "Rukia-san, are you going to watch the game?"

Rukia blinks at her friend before she answered, "Ahm...yeah. I'm just—"

"Great! You can watch our dance before the game starts!" Inoue told her excitedly. "C'mon, we'll go through the back entrance."

Rukia is about to say something but her friend was already dragging her. Reaching the back entrance, Inoue guided her inside and there Rukia saw more members of the Pep squad and more people and students she don't know. Stopping in front of the closed door, Rukia heard male's voices coming from inside like they were shouting or something and that she's hearing a familiar voice inside.

"This is our basketball team's dug out. Kurosaki-kun and his teammates are inside now." Inoue said into her ear since it was very noisy and loud inside the stadium.

Rukia absently smiled, 'So it's his voice that I heard...Ichigo is inside, I wonder how he's feeling right now.' she thought.

This past week had been a busy and tiring week for Ichigo because of this NCAA thing that the whole school is talking about. They hardly had time to talk anymore cause Ichigo always go to school early...leaving her breakfast at the table, then he'll come home very late in the evening that Rukia's been wondering if he's still doing practice at that late hour...or is he doing something else?

Okay...so she might sound like a housewife waiting for her 'workaholic' husband but no, she doesn't consider herself like that. It's just, the fact that she's having self esteem problems on how to face a certain family and that Tatsuki is asking for her help to bridge the gap between Ichigo and Inoue and all the pressure that she's having right now…don't blame her if she's longing for someone's company…and that is…

Though she doesn't want admit it but…she misses him.

Rukia looks back at the dugout when a loud yell was heard from inside. Inoue squealed "Oh! They're coming out soon…Rukia-san, I need to go now cause we'll be performing now…be sure to watch us okay?" Rukia nodded and watch her friend went inside the stadium with the other members of their squad. Walking through the entry way, her eyes widened in awe as she saw the whole stadium.

It was full and very crowded; it's like a sea of black and white and red as the students wear their schools official color…all of the students are making noises, cheers together with the drum beats. Rukia looked around with fascination and awe and excitement in her face, it's her first time witnessing such an event…and was she not amazed?

"Cool…" her gaze turned at the center court when the Pep squad started their routine. First they dance, then they sing chants and cheers while the students sing with them, then they form human pyramid and high flying stunts that made her eyes bulged in much more awe and admiration. Then she saw Inoue…she's good, she's smiling, dancing and all…and Rukia can tell that she's having a good time. She smiled and continues watching the show from the sideline.

After the dance and routine, the Pep squad members form two lines from the entry way up to the center court as if making a path way for whoever will come out from the backstage. "CAN YOU FEEL IIIIIITT!" the crowd become louder this time as the announcer yelled on the microphone, signaling the start of the first game this season. "MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THIS YEAR'S N-C-A-A!"

Rukia finds it amusing that every time the announcer says something on the mic, the crowd yelled after him. "And to start this year's tournament, I now present you…the defending champion…our very own….KARAKAURA DARK REAPERS!" the drum beaters joined the crowd as the stadium was filled with loud cheers and drumbeats.

Rukia found herself in line with the path for the entry way as each player came out from the dugout as the announcer introduce them. Students and the pep squad members extends their hand to appear, do a high a five or make a fist bump as a ceremonial greeting to each players that walked through the human path way. Rukia joined them and timidly extends her hand out and waited for the next player to come out. Keigo and some other players are already on the center court now. Rukia was a little startled and excited when a large taps her. "Standing 6 foot 5 inches tall, make way for the rock…YASUTORA SADOOOO!" Rukia's gaze followed Chad as the tallest player taps every hand on his way to the center. She chuckled…she was enjoying this…she was having fun…she never knew that it could be this exciting and fun as the roll call continue…though the players aren't noticing about whoever they taps hand and though she's not being greeted by them she's having fun…and that's what matters for her now.

After Uryuu Ishida was called, she felt more and more excited by the minute as she waited for a particular player of the team. Her heart beats faster and faster, anticipation and excitement flooded through her as the announcer called for the last remaining player of the team. "And now make some noise…people!" he yelled and the crowd roared…squealing fan girls went wild almost leaving the drum beats unheard as they yelled and squealed to the fullest. Rukia twitch as she felt someone steps on her foot and then she's being pushed out of the line. "Here he is…the running M-V-P!"

"Hey!" Rukia said as an outrageous and hysterical fan girl steps in front of her.

"Wearing jersey number 15…." the announcer continued as Rukia struggled to stay in line but she was pushed here and there until she found herself not in the path anymore and was stucked in the middle of the raging crowd. "The team captain!" Rukia tiptoed to at least get a glimpse of him or tried to make herself be noticed by the guy that she's been missing…a lot…this past few days.

"The championship hero! KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the girls screamed at the top of their lungs as a tall orange haired player comes out. Rukia was shock by the crowd's reaction and then tried to tip tiptoed as high as she could to see him, but someone's elbow accidentally hit her on the face.

Ichigo came out of the dugout and made his way through the human path way, tapping on some random student's hands he passed by including diehard fan girls, while his eyes simply scans the place…hoping that he will see 'someone with dark hair and violet eyes' joining the crowd to watch the game. But until he reaches the center court to join his teammates, he didn't see her. He smirk as he remembered how short that person he's looking for is so it's impossible to find her in the crowd.

Enduring the pain, Rukia tiptoed and jumped a bit…and that's when she saw him. Ichigo is there…wearing his black and white basketball uniform…cheered by the students in the crowd. Rukia smiled and stepped back down…then she made another tip toe to see him again but she felt out of balanced at what she saw.

Ichigo was surprised when someone tug at his shirt and give him a peck on his cheeks. "Good luck Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said, blushing from head to toe then run back towards the courtside. Ichigo shook his head… Another fan girl stole a kiss from him.

"Kuh…ow…hey…! Move out…I can't…" Rukia breath out heavily as she made her way out of the raging crowd. Brushing a finger on her lips, she realizes that she has a small cut in there. Yeah, when someone's elbow accidentally hit on the face, she bit her lip that's why.

She stepped outside, realizing that she won't make it inside anymore…not with that outrageous crowd back there. "Hmph! I don't like watching that sports anyway." She mumbled as if it doesn't matter to her if she can't watch the game. "Huh! How pathetic… I pity those girls…why do they like him? He's an idiot, he's a moron…." She paused and swiftly turned, facing the stadium. "He's a jeeeeeerrrkk!" she yelled out, earning furrowed brows and confused stares from the students around.

Rukia sighed. "Dammit…" she murmured as she stomps back away from the stadium. "What's going on with me?" her hands balled into a fist as images of Inoue kissing Ichigo flashed on her mind continuously. "Stupid…" she mumbled irritated, then starts to run away as she roughly wipes away a tear that suddenly roll down her cheeks. "Stupid…stupid…stupid…" she continued as she runs away from the stadium, away from the school, and away from a strange feeling that she was having right now.

…..

Rukia glanced at the wall clock and read 9:05. She sighed as her fork continues to absently play with the noodles on her bowl. She had learned how to cook (or add hot water) an instant noodle since the carrot top had been very busy this week. And since today is the opening day of the NCAA, Ichigo and his teammates decided to celebrate their first win this season.

"Inoue and Tatsuki are coming…so do you wanna come with us?" Ichigo asked her then heard a sigh from the other line. "Rukia…are you alright?"

"Yeah…Ahm…I'm sorry but I have homework to do so I can't go with you." she answered.

"Okay…see you later then." he responded, then turn off his phone.

Rukia grimaced at the screen of her phone before she flips it close and toss it on the couch. She looked at the TV screen as her favorite show flushed on the screen then sighed as she realized that the carrot top won't be making dinner again tonight.

And that's how she ended up making and eating an instant noodle again. But staring and playing with the noodles for almost two hours now, she's still not even half way through her meal and she already loses her appetite remembering that Ichigo is having fun right now…with his teammates…with his friends…and with Inoue and Tatsuki.

Blowing a heavy sigh, Rukia jolted up on her seat when she heard a car parking outside the house. Knowing that it's Ichigo's car, she sprinted upstairs and went into the attic, which happens to be her bedroom.

Seeing that the lights are still on, Ichigo thought that Rukia is not yet sleeping. But entering the front door, he only met an unfinished noodle bowl on the table, Rukia's cellphone on the couch and the television is still on.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head and knocked on the bathroom door. "Rukia, are you inside?" since the door isn't locked Ichigo knew that she wasn't in the bathroom. He went upstairs, walked towards the farthest door on the corner, revealing a narrow and short steps into the attic. "Rukia?" he called out as he takes the steps up. "Rukia, are you still—" poking his head on the rectangular opening, he saw the petite girl already curled up on her side, the blanket pulled up over her head…hiding herself under it.

"Hey…are you alright?" he asked but didn't get any response. "I know you're still awake." He continued but the petite girl didn't make any movements under her blanket. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he started to get annoyed at her strange behavior lately. "Next time, don't leave the TV on, and may I remind you again that wasting food is not allowed in this house…and if you don't want to wash your bowl at least put it on the sink…" he lectured her, a bit irritation in his voice. "…and here is your phone." He finished sliding the phone on the floor towards her futon.

Letting out a sharp sigh, Ichigo started stepping down the narrow stairs…thinking about Rukia's weird behavior lately. She's been acting anxious and distant around him. He's not really sure but he felt that Rukia is trying to avoid him and keep her distance from him. Granted, he's been busy the past week, but he always try to stay in touch with her but Rukia seemed to be…avoiding and ignoring his presence.

He looked up at the attic then shook his head as he started walking towards his room.

Hearing his bedroom door shut close, Rukia pulled down the cover from her head and turned at her phone on the side of the futon. She grabs the phone and pulled up the covers over her head once more…hiding herself again…as she realize that it will a long night for her….

It will be a very long night for her.

_**I was afraid this time would come**_

_**I wasn't prepared to face this kind of hurtin' from within**_

_**I had learned to live my life beside you.**_

_**Maybe I'll just dream of you tonight**_

_**And if into my dreams, you've come and touch me once again**_

_**I'll just keep on dreaming**_

_**Till my heartaches end.**_

_**

* * *

**_Oww…the perfect song to describe what Rukia is feeling right now. I really...really...really really love this song...haaaayyy! check it out in here.

wwwdotyoutubedotcom/view_play_list?p=2B6C9AFDE7AA18C7

Anyway…I would like to say that Tatsuki isn't a villain or a bitch in this fic, okay? Let's just say that she's one of the people who will make things better for our beloved ICHIRUKI… ^.~

And yeah I'm so excited for the next chap…but I don't have it yet =P….this is the only thing that I can tell about the next chap "IN YOUR FACE!"

Hehe…so don't forget to **REVIEW **okay!

Till next chap! ^.^


	14. Chapter 14 MU

Hello there…once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you guys who reviewed, favorited and added this fic to his/her story alerts…THANKS A LOT! Though I'm having some kinda problem right regarding m job…haiiizt…I'm still grateful that I was able to update a chapter tis week…hopefully I can update two chapters next week…and hope you guys help me and keep me motivated, okay?

And hey there's a continuation of the chapter after the author's end note…so don't miss it okay?

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE…YEAR OF THE RABBIT IS OFFICIALLY HERE!

So, I just want you to

**READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW** ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 14 M. U. **

**Soundtrack: Gotta go my own way by Vanessa Hudgens**

**Can't fight this feeling by Glee Cast**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry."

Rukia bowed in front of her boss. She was apologizing for breaking yet another batch of teacups today. She's been causing a lot of troubles at the cafe lately. She had broken a couple or two teacups almost everyday, she almost accidentally pours a hot coffee in a customer's dress, and she always come late in her work in which she hated herself the most. She hates it...she's been caught up in a very strange feeling that she couldn't comprehend, that's why she's not her usual self lately.

"It's alright! Rukia-san, don't mention it." Urahara waves his fan dismissively.

"But I already broke so much cups, Sir."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it."

"But..." it really embarrassed her that however troublesome she is, Urahara is always telling her not to worry about it and always let her slip with it. She sighed realizing how very nice Urahara is to her...

"I'll deduct it from your salary."

Okay, scratch the word 'very'.

Rukia's shoulder dropped defeated, "Alright...I'll be going now, Sir." she bowed again but Urahara stops her.

"I see that you're having a problem, Rukia-san." the girl in question looked back and shook her head.

"No, Sir. It was nothing."

"Is it?" Rukia makes a confused face. "Tell me Rukia-san, why are you here?" She becomes more confused.

"I...am working here?" she answered, half questioning, half stating a fact.

Urahara chuckled "And why are you working here...why are you working in Karakura...why are you in Karakura, Rukia-san?" the man trails off, leaving her more and more confused with each question and creeped out by the way he asks it as if he's testing her or something. "Tell me Rukia-san, tell me about your plans."

"Plans?"

"Yeah, your plans on why you're-"

"Kisuke!"

Both Urahara and Rukia turned at the door and saw the tan skinned woman standing there. "Why are you still keeping Rukia here? She has to go home now." Yoruichi said giving a shut-the-hell-up look at her husband. Urahara covers his mouth with his fan, laughing nervously.

"A-alright Rukia-san, you can go now. Don't mind what I said, I was just..." he glance at his wife, then sighed. "Go now before you missed the bus." Rukia turned at Yoruichi and the woman nodded at her.

"Well, thank you Urahara-san...Yoruichi-san." she bowed then heads outside.

Yoruichi quickly turned at her husband, "What did I tell you about the girl huh?"

Urahara holds up his hands, "I'm sorry Yuroichi-san. I'm just really curious...I can't help but ask her."

"I told you not to interfere with her personal plans...if she's really the sister of Kuchiki, then we should stay out of her way."

"But I have to look after her." Yuroichi turned at her husband and saw the seriousness in his face. "We don't know how much danger is on her way...so I have to look after her."

Yuroichi sighed heavily and shook her head. "I guess it can't be help. Afterall, she's your niece."

...

Rukia look passed through the glass window of the bus as Urahara's questions run continuously on her mind. 'Why am I here? My plans?' she closed her eyes and leaned at the back of the seat.

'Well, I am here to...meet and try to reconcile with the Shiba family.' her eyes snapped open. 'That's right! I am here for that reason...and that reason alone...I didn't come here to enjoy and have fun and most importantly I didn't come here to have and experience such stupid feelings yet alone fall in love.' Rukia shook her head fiercely. 'No, it's not falling in love...I'm not falling in love, it was just all the pressure that's making me feel this way...huh! Falling in love, my ass. And who am I falling with? Him?'

"No! Absolutely and over totally not!" Rukia blurted out garnering a startled and confused stares from the passengers of the bus. Noticing the curious gaze around her, Rukia instinctively place her phone on her ear and acted like she was having a phone call. "No! I'm not that person...sorry, you've got the wrong number." she said making sure that the passengers heard her and so they turn their gaze away from her. She sighed then flipped her phone close.

'Tatsuki's right. Maybe I should help Inoue to be with Ichigo so I won't be bug by this stupid feelings anymore. Right! that's what I should do...in that way, I can be focus on my missions here and I can be back to my normal self again.'

"Yeah!" the bus stopped and all the passengers turned a confused and weird faces as they scooted away from her. But Rukia didn't mind them anymore as she was fully determined at her new task which she called Operation: play as love bridge for Ichigo and Inoue, in short pair them together-er-whatever.

...

"Ichigo, over here!" the said guy turned his head and saw Tatsuki with her friend Inoue, having lunch in the cafeteria. He was about to make an excuse but Tatsuki is already dragging him in their table and to make things worse for him, he was forced to sit beside Inoue...another fangirl of him. Ichigo didn't see Inoue as more than a fan girl like any other girls in school. She's beautiful and all but there's nothing about her that seems to capture his interest...like most girls did. He doesn't know why...maybe he did but he just didn't entertain that admiration to a girl or maybe he just isn't attracted at any girls at all...UNLESS...that girl has dark hair, a petite body that fits perfectly in his embrace and the most beautiful pair of violet eyes that can melt his heart every time it stares up at his amber ones.

"Ichigo?" the carrot top blinks when Tatsuki waves a hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. A very shallow blush grazed his cheeks realizing that he was fantasizing about a certain raven haired girl in front of his friends. He laughs sheepishly at them. "Ichigo, are you alright? You seemed..." Tatsuki glanced at Inoue, "...blushing! Yeah, you're blushing!" the girl teased him, getting the wrong idea, and thinking that he is blushing because Inoue is sitting beside him. The big bosomed girl blush more furiously, if that was even possible, at the thought.

"Stop it, Tatsuki. It's stupid." Ichigo scowled but the said girl just grin then looked passed him and waves her hand. Looking back, he saw Rukia waving back at Tatsuki.

"You two stay here okay? I'll be back in a moment." Tatsuki said then walked towards the petite girl.

.

"Rukia...I've got to tell you about my plan." Tatsuki started once she reaches the girl. Rukia frowned at the girl and nodded telling her to go on. "Okay, so here's my plan...I'm going to invite Ichigo for dinner this Saturday, while you will invite Inoue. We'll tell them when and where to meet but here's the catch." Tatsuki trails off while Rukia stares up at her...trying her best not to glance at the table where Ichigo and Inoue are sitting together. "When we're there, we'll excuse ourself and leave the two of them and let them finish the dinner. In that case, they'll have time for each other just like now." she made a quick glance at the two. "And who knows, maybe they'll come up with another plan to have dinner together...just the two of them!" Rukia blinks at Tatsuki's excited expression. But the said girl frowned when she didn't answer. "Rukia..?"

"Great! Great idea, Tatsuki." she said, plustering a smile on her face...trying her best to make it as genuine as she can.

"Alright...thanks Rukia I knew I could count on you." Rukia felt Tatsuki's hand on her shoulder then she watch as the said girl walk back to their table. She sighed inwardly and clear her mind, hoping that she's doing the right thing.

...

"K-Kurosaki..."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he heard a familiar voice calling him in an unfamiliar manner and in a somewhat groaning state. But he ignores it and continue watching a broadcasted basketball game on his TV screen.

"Kuro...saki."

There it goes again! He wondered if it's the midget who's calling him but knowing that Rukia often calls him by his name or by the word 'idiot, fool or strawberry' and the latest is 'jerk'...Ichigo just shrugged it off. But come to think of it, there's only him and Rukia in that house...so if it wasn't her then...

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo jumped from the couch and hurriedly went towards the stairs where he thought the voice was coming from. And to his surprise, he saw her...yes, the one and only.

Rukia is sitting on the stairs...one hand is clenching the handrails of the stair while the other is slowly rubbing her stomach. She lets out another groan and that's when he realized that the girl is in pain. "Rukia, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Thuk!

"You idiot, do I look alright?" she said testily as she felt another wave of pain surge on her abdomen. Ichigo frowned as he rubbed the bump in his head where her tiny but powerful fist just landed.

"Then what's wrong? Do you want to use the bathroom? Did you get stomach cramps...what did you eat earlier, I told you not to-"

"Kurosaki!" Rukia almost yelped while Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at that. It's the first time that Rukia called him by his last name...and he felt annoyed by it but let it slip away for now since the girl is not feeling well.

He kneeled on the step below her and place his palm on her forehead, "You're not sick. I assume it's not a fever. It's probably a stomach cramps." he got back on his feet. "Don't worry, I have some medicine here to—"

"It's not a stomach cramps okay?" she let out sigh, feeling the pain eases down a little then look up at him. "Look, I need a favor..."

"A favor? I thought you don't need any help from me."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "You win, okay. But for now I need you to...buy me something." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that?"

After 30 seconds of thorough mental comprehension...

"No way! No way! No way!" Ichigo crossed and uncrossed his arms in front as he shook his head furiously at her. "There's no way in hell I'm going to buy those things! No way! No fucking way!" Rukia groaned again, her face crumpled in such pain that only girls like her could understand and feel. "I'm sorry Rukia, but there's just—" he sighed heavily. "C'mon, you can use other...alternatives for that right?" his face crumpled in the same pained expression as her. He couldn't believe he's having this kind of conversation. "Uurgh...c'mon, tell me this isn't happening." he whined in frustration and disbelief, running his fingers on his orange locks.

"I also need a pill for this...you idiot, it's not just the pad that you have to buy in there." she groaned again. "C'mon...what's wrong with buying a girl's pad?"

"I'm a guy okay? A guy doesn't buy those...pad that you're talking about."

"You don't but you can." she groaned, gripping the handrails tighter.

It's breaking his heart to see her all curled up on the stairs, groaning in pain but he really can't imagine himself running to a convenient store and rummaging its shelf and grab a girl's sanitary napkin. Just the thought of it makes all the hairs in his body rise up in horror.

"C'mon go now." she ordered.

"No. I remember someone telling me that she doesn't need my help." he said stubbornly looking away from her.

"Kurosaki..." she whine.

"No!"

"But—"

"No."

"Please?"

"..."

...

Ichigo sighed for the nth time that night, as he founds himself driving down the road to the city. Never in his sane mind did he imagine himself buying such thing...does this mean his insane now and that he has to say goodbye to his hard earned popularity as a silent bad boy type and to his unblemished masculinity? Don't blame him if he goes suicidal after this.

Ow c'mon, Ichigo it's not that big of a deal, right?

Gathering all the strength in his still sane state, Ichigo stormed out of his car and made his way inside the store. After what seemed to be the most shameful, embarrassing and scandalous 10 minutes of his life, Ichigo finally got outside the store with the plastic bag full of the things that he now consider as his worst nightmare, so far.

He looked at the bag in his hand, "The things I do for her." he mumbled as if talking to the pads inside the bag, remembering the owner of those things. He smirk as he wondered why kind of magic spell Rukia had casts onto him that make him feel and do strange things. And the weirdest thing is...he likes it! There's no regret about it, because it's for her...he's doing it for her.

A small smile curve in his lips as he walked towards his car, but a familiar voice startled him so his hands automatically shove the bag inside the car.

"Kurosaki-kun?" turning his head, he saw Inoue and Tatsuki.

"Ichigo! What a coincidence!" Tatsuki said excitedly. "Why are you here?"

"Ahm...nothing. Just grabbing some stuffs for my fridge...but I was about to leave now." he said, a bit impatient in his tone.

"Oh good! You can drive us home, then."

Not good!

Ichigo sighed inwardly as he give the girls a ride home. Since they'll pass Tatsuki's house first, the girl insisted that Inoue should take the passenger's seat while she'll take the backseat...and though shy; the big bosomed girl is more than willing to sit next to Kurosaki-kun. Cause that makes her feel like she's taking the road to heaven...

Since Tatsuki got off, Ichigo started pressing the keys of his phone and sends yet another text message to Rukia telling her where he is and to wait for him a little longer. His mind is too occupied by his driving and texting Rukia that he really did not seem to notice the girl sitting next to him. He didn't care about her...cause he can only think of a certain petite girl...

The girl who, at this moment, might be digging a hole for his burial cause he's taking too long in buying her stuff...thanks to a blushing girl in his car right now.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo stop texting for a brief moment to let out a low "Yeah?" then resume typing on his phone again. "Ahm...that is my house house now." Inoue said, pointing to a small gate beside the street. Ichigo quickly pull through and park his car outside. "Thanks for driving me home, Kurosaki-kun." still blushing furiously, Inoue open her door and step out of his car...though at the back of her mind, she wants to give him another peck on his cheek as her gratitude but she felt not having enough self confidence.

Feeling the need to say his goodbye to the girl who is still lingering in his car's window as if waiting for something from him, Ichigo waves a hand and said his goodbye which (to his growing annoyance) makes her redder in the face. Without wasting another second, he maneuvered his car and start hitting the road back to his house.  
.

.

Reading another text message from Ichigo, Rukia decided to went upstairs to her bedroom. She can't wait for him anymore; she sighed as thoughts of Ichigo and Inoue together at the moment flashes like a movie film in her head and makes her heart clenched painfully in her chest. She sat down on the futon, "Stupid" she mumbled. "Stupid...stupid...stupid..." she continued as her hands rubs her eyes when tears started falling down her cheeks, finally realizing what she's feeling right now.

But she can't felt that way...it isn't the reason why she's here in Karakura. She can't have such feelings that will cause burden to her. She doesn't belong here...this isn't her world. Sooner or later she'll leave this place, so she has to stop this before it can even start.

Rukia took in a deep breath as she tried to pull herself, wiping the last tear on her cheeks. She made up her mind...she have to make it go away...she have to.

...

When Ichigo came home that evening, he found Rukia already asleep or pretending to be asleep. The next day, he decided to apologize for being late last night. He was expecting that the petite girl will be mad at him but it was the other way around. Rukia just smiled at him and said it's alright. "Afterall, you've got to take Inoue home so that's fine with me." was her last words before she stormed out of the house and went to school ahead of him.

Confused by her 'nice' demeanor, Ichigo thought that it was just the girl's hormonal period or whatever they call it, that's making her act strange and constantly changing. But it become worse for the following days, cause Rukia seemed to be avoiding her. She always goes to school ahead of him, she'll pass and skip dinners saying she's not feeling well because of her period and all...but the strangest thing about her?

She always talks about Inoue...whenever they got the chance to talk with each other. She'll say something about the girl...about how nice and beautiful and almost perfect the big bosomed girl was and everything and anything.

But it was the last thing she said that snaps his irritation out of him. "Shut up." Ichigo said placing his bowl down the table. But Rukia ignored him; she just put up a fake smile as she continued.

"But it's true. You two look good together. So if I were you I—"

"I'm done." he said getting up from his seat and left her as he went upstairs...not even minding to place his bowl on the sink. He now realize what she's up to...he knew it. He knows what she's doing but he won't let her win. Never, cause he knows how important is at stake.

"Nice job Rukia...nice job." she murmured as she stared blankly at his unfinished meal.

...  
The next day...

Taking the last step down the stair, Rukia almost bumped into Ichigo who was about to take the steps upstairs. "Rukia..." he said but she kept her eyes down. She steps on her right but Ichigo take a step on his left at the same time, she then automatically steps on her left but the carrot top was there already. She lets out an exasperated sigh,

"Okay, I'll go to my left and you go to yours." she instructed but Ichigo didn't follow, instead he went blocking her way again and this time his right arm stretch in front of her, resting his hand on the wall... This made her look up at him with an irrate look, "Kurosaki?" she whine annoyed then steps on her right but Ichigo still blocks her way, and that popped a nerve on her head, "Move out of the way, you idiot!"

"No."

"What?" she exclaimed in frustration. "I don't want to play, okay? So move out!"

"No! Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me."

Still glaring at him, Rukia lets out a disbelieving sigh. "What made you think I'm avoiding you Kurosaki? I'm not—"

"Stop calling me that!" Rukia steps back when Ichigo moves closer to her, his eyes narrowing at her but Rukia balled her hand into fists as she returns his intense stare.

"Don't yell on my face Kurosa—"

"I said stop calling me Kurosaki!" he growled, slamming his other hand on the wall and trapping her body between his arms. Her back felt the cold pavement of the wall but her face felt all the heat coming from his warm and angry breath fanning her face. His hands are on either side of her head, making sure she can't escape his intense and questioning stare. She felt goose bumps all over her body at the sensation of having his honey ambered eyes piercing through hers, but Rukia tried her best to stay on her ground as her violet orbs stare back at him.

As Ichigo stared at those beautiful but stubborn eyes of her...the feeling just get stronger and clearer for him. 'What have you done to me, Rukia?' he wanted to ask but the way those lovely pair of a diamond eye is sinking deep in his own, makes all of his defenses crash down. It's making him feel weak inside, he's so mesmerized by her warm and sweet breath...he's so mesmerized by her soothing lavender scent..he's so mesmerized by her beautiful eyes that he didn't notice that he's starting to lean closer and closer to her.

Rukia felt her heart racing oh so rapidly in her chest, her knees started to buckle and her face felt like burning up with unimaginable heat as his gaze is slowly moving down to her lips while he moves closer and closer, until the tip of his nose touches hers...

She panic!

"Back off!" Ichigo was surprised when Rukia's trembling hands pushed him roughly. Then she run hurriedly upstairs, leaving him shock and surprised by what just happened or what didn't happen.

Once she reaches the attic, Rukia quickly hides under the blanket as she tried to calm herself down. Her hand was pressed on her left chest as she felt how hard it is beating right now.

They almost kissed...or he almost kissed her rather.

"Stupid jerk..." she mumbled and closed her eyes tight as she continously told herself... "I can't... I just...can't..."

_**I gotta say what's on my mind**_

_**Something about us, doesn't seem right these days**_

_**Life keeps getting in the way**_

_**Whenever we try somehow the plan**_

_**Is always rearranged...**_

Ichigo sat on the stairs as he grabs a handful of his orange hair.

_**It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me**_

He sighed.

_**You'll be okay...**_

She took in a deep breath.

_**I've got to move on and be who I am**_

_**I just don't belong here**_

_**I hope you understand.**_

_**We might find a place in this world someday**_

_**But at least for now...**_

_**I gotta go my own way.  
**_.

.

...

The rain is pouring down heavily when Ichigo steps out the bus. With a black umbrella on his hand, he headed towards the subdivision gate. "Oi Ichigo, how's the game today? I bet you beat your career high this game, huh?"

"We won...but I didn't contribute much today." he said, forcing a dry smile.

Today's game is one of his lowest scoring game...averaging only 7 points and 4 rebounds, he had more turnovers than successful points. Good thing, his teammates can compensate for his turnover points. He's so distracted because he's been thinking about a lot. About something and about someone.

Yeah, a particular someone that's making him feel different strange feelings inside that he hadn't experienced and felt before. He's so addicted to her that he can't stop thinking about her...he missed her a lot...and just the thought of her ignoring and pushing him away from her brings a painful twitch in his heart. He's a stranger to this feeling...but he knows what it is. And last night confirms it all.

He's falling for her...yes he's falling in love with Rukia...but it seems that...

"Ichigo, are you alright?

...the feeling is not mutual.

"Yeah..." he answered dryly."I'm alright." he folded his umbrella and passed it on the fat guard. "If Rukia arrives, please give this to her. I'm sure she didn't bring her own."

"Okay. But...hey! Ichigo, you'll get sick if you-" Bono sighed and shook his head as he watch Ichigo walk away from the guard house and steps out in the rain with heavy and slow steps.  
.

.  
With Ichigo's umbrella on her hand, Rukia arrived home exactly one hour after he did. She places the umbrella on the stand and headed inside...finding her bowl on the table, she thought that the carrot top already have his dinner. And it was okay with her cause she didn't feel like having dinner with him yet. Although Bono told her that Ichigo walks home soaking wet from the rain, she refrained herself from checking on him. As long as possible, she'll stay away from him so as not to make things complicated. After all, she had decided that after the set up dinner tomorrow for Ichigo and Inoue, Rukia decided that she'll be moving out from his house. She has to...though she doesn't want to.

…..

Tatsuki taps her foot impatiently on the ground, "Where is that carrot head?" she said between gritted teeth. Rukia and Inoue stand beside her as they wait for a certain orange haired guy outside a coffee shop in the downtown. "Dammit...he's not answering his phone."

"Ah...Tatsuki-chan, I think we should reschedule this—"

"No. Inoue I'll be leaving this Monday so we can't re-sched this dinner." Tatsuki supplied then cursed under her breath when her batteries went off. "Oh great...wait here okay? I'll just use the phonebooth."

Rukia and Inoue nodded and watch as Tatsuki crossed the street and went inside the phonebooth. Rukia shove her hand inside her jacket pocket and shuddered involuntarily. The weather has been not so agreeable since yesterday, it was raining cats and dogs last night and the humidity tonight sents chills to her body. Yeah, it was just the humidity and the gloomy weather that's making her feel cold...very cold.

"Tatsuki-chan told me about your plans tonight." Rukia turned at the girl beside her. "She told me about your plans of giving me and Kurosaki-kun enough time to be with each other." Inoue smiled at her. "And you know what...I'm glad that you're supporting me with this." Rukia gave her a small smile. "Don't worry Rukia-san, I won't waste this chance cause I've decided to..." the girl stick up her chin "I'm going to tell him how I feel."

Rukia hangs her head low, "That's right, Orihime. You should...tell him how you feel. Tell him how much you needed him. Tell him how much you wanted to be with him." she bit her lip to stop it from trembling as she realize that she's telling those words more to herself than to her friend.

But it will remain to be meant for just telling herself cause she can't do it...she can't and she don't have to.

"Rukia, are you—"

"Hey, hey, hey." the two girls turned back and saw a tall and rugged guy standing behind them. And by the looks of it, the guy seemed drunk. "You chu lovely young lajees sheemed lonely...C'mon! I'll bring chu a party. You sure will have a good chime-hic!"

Rukia instinctively steps in front of her friend. "We're not interested so leave us alone."

"Oh how cute..." the guy chuckled maniacally. "Butaym more incherested with big onesh!" he suddenly dashed and roughly push Rukia away making her fall hard on her butt.

"Rukia-san!"

Tatsuki heard Inoue's yelped. Turning her head, she saw Inoue being drag harshly by a mad man. She was quick to step out of the booth, but the traffic kept her from crossing the street. "Dammit..."

Inoue is already crying when the mad man drags her, but someone grabs tightly on the mad man's arm. "Let go of her." the man turned his head and saw a tall teenager glaring dangerously at him.

Inoue's eyes widened in surprised and joy when she saw who came to save her. "K-Kurosaki-ku—" she flinched when Ichigo pulls the man away from her, hard enough to make the man stumble down on the ground.

"What ja hell?" the drunk man groaned and turned to look up at the tall orange haired guy standing above him.

"Get outta here." Ichigo said lowly and the drunk man nervously and wobbly scurried away after seeing his deathly glare and his even deathly scowl.

"Inoue!" Tatsuki called out, finally reaching her friend. "Inoue, are you alright?" The girl in question didn't answer as she rubs her wrist softly with a pained expression on her face. "That bastard...I think she twisted your wrist...Ichigo..." Tatsuki called him and he turned at them. "Ichigo, Inoue is—"

Tatsuki's voice was caught on her throat while her friend Inoue's pained expression turned to shock and disappointment when Ichigo walked passed between them and went straight to the petite girl who is still down on the ground. The two girls froze on their feet as they heard Ichigo's voice in a very tender and concerned tone that both of them never heard from him before.

"Are you hurt?" Rukia stared wide eye at the deep amber eyes in front of her. She felt her eyes started to water, she can't move, she can't do anything as she savors the comforting gaze he's giving to her right now...she missed that eyes...yes, she missed him very much!

"Tatsuki...Inoue..." the orange haired guy said, holding Rukia's elbow and helping the petite girl to stand on her feet, facing his back on the two girls. "I'm sorry..." he paused as he gave the two girls time to comprehend the true meaning of what he said before he continued, "I can't drive you home...be careful, okay?"

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered. The guy looked down at her.

"C'mon Rukia, let's go home."

And she nodded.

She don't want to fight it…she don't want to argue with it. Cause she realizes how much she missed him, how much she needs him, and how much she wants to be with him...she wants to be near him...she won't push him away this time, cause she can't...not anymore.

Tatsuki took in a deep breath and force an uncertain smile on her face, "Inoue, let's—"

"C'mon Tatsuki-chan...let's go home." her friend said. Though she's smiling, Tatsuki can tell that she's hurt...cause she haven't even had the chance to say how she feels about Ichigo and the guy already answered her. She felt bad about her friend…but the truth is...she's hurt too.

She didn't expected it to be like this, cause deep inside she's also waiting for him too like how Inoue had.  
But it's far too late for the both of them, cause Ichigo had found what he's been waiting for. And unfortunately, it's not her...it's not Inoue...it's not one of them...cause it's...Rukia.

...

Parking his car outside the house, Ichigo sighed and leaned his forehead on the hand wheel as he felt nauseous. "Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked as she noticed his breathing becomes shallow and constricting.

"Yeah..."

"Geez Ichigo, you're burning up!" she exclaimed worriedly, palming his forehead and neck.

"It's nothing, okay? I'm just—"

"You idiot! Your feverish and burning up! What the hell were you thinking? You should have stayed here, you stupid fool!" Rukia growled as she got out and scooted around the car to the driver's seat. Ichigo opened the driver's door and tried to rid the dizziness as he hop down the car. He was about to say something but he was surprised by her actions. "C'mon...you have to rest in your room." she placed his arm over her shoulder while her free hand holds him around his waist as if supporting a drunk man who can't walk by himself.

Ichigo finds her funny and overreacting. He scoff and smirks down at her, "Rukia, I can still walk you know. You don't have to—"

"Shut up, you fool!" Ichigo clamped his mouth shut quickly as Rukia looked up at him. Tears are threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes as her brows furrowed in frustration and most especially...concern. "For once Ichigo, can you think about yourself...just for once?"

"Rukia..."

As a tear quickly fall down her cheek, Rukia turned away swiftly...trying to look and sound irritated. "I'm getting annoyed...just-hic-shut up okay?" Rukia bit her lower lip as she wants to strangle her own throat for that traitorous sniffle…while Ichigo can't help the smile curving on his lips.

"If you don't stop crying then I won't—Aaw!" his free hand rubbed his head. "Geez, Rukia I'm sick here and you still hit me? What kind of nurse—Aaw!"

"If you don't shut up then I'll hit you for every word that comes out of your mouth, you understand?" Ichigo pouts as he felt Rukia's tiny hand tightened on his waist, pulling him closer to her as the short girl 'help' him walk inside the house. Though he literally (and physically) doesn't need any help at all. But that was fine with him, since he likes the feeling of her tiny hands on his waist and his arm being draped over her shoulder.

He never thought that he'll find that simple gesture...so romantic!  
.

.

.  
"Oh look..." Ichigo whine tiredly as he stares at the large bowl. Rukia had already tucked him in his bed, and the said girl is sitting on his side holding up a large bowl for him. He slightly sat up making the covers fall on his waist and rested his back on the headrest "You overcooked the rice that's why it becomes a...soup? I bet you didn't measure the wat..."

"Uurgh..." Rukia's brow started twitching in annoyance.

"...and what's that smell? Tsh! It's even very yellowish and—"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO EAT THIS THEN I'M—" a short gasp escaped her lips when Ichigo quickly grabs the bowl from her hand and took in his first scoop.

"I'm amazed..." she blinks as Ichigo look up at her seriously. "...on how you were able to kill all the flavors in this soup."

Thug!

"Aaw..."

"Just shut up, okay?" Rukia said nonchalantly, crossing her arms in front.

Granted, she don't know how to cook and she personally couldn't think of eating that food but...the idiot...he was delving on it...scoop per scoop...and he seemed to be enjoying it. Though he already made a comment on how terrible it tastes like.

She smiled, a genuine and contented smile slowly curve on her lips as she watch him eat the unidentified meal that she had prepared.

'I thought he's just an annoying, insensitive, arrogant and hot-tempered jerk who just wants to scowl all his life...' she was talking to herself as she continue watching him eat. '...but he always comes to my rescue, he always saves me whether I needed help or not that I realized just now how much I rely on him...I'm relying on him from the start. He saved me, he helped me and he gives me what I need however troublesome I am. But every time I tried to return the favor, it's either I ended up causing more trouble or he will end up saving me again and again. And in the end...'

Ichigo shoved the bowl on her.

'...this is all I can do for him.'

"It's done." he said, absently wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Rukia looked down at the finished bowl in front of her.

"I thought it's terrible...but you almost had the bowl cleaned, huh?" she raised an eyebrow as she felt a bid proud of herself.

"Of course, I won't let any of it go to waste..." his deep amber pools look straight into her large violet ones, "...because it's the fist meal that you had cooked for me."

_**I can't find this feeling any longer**_

_**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**_

Her eyes widened but she quickly turned away from his gaze to hide the blush on her face. "G-good...cause I...won't be doing that again." she said pouting and crossing her arms in front. Then she uncrossed her arms and laid her hands on her lap as she remembered her thoughts earlier. "Ichigo..." she tilted her head down, "I'm sorry."

_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might...**_

All of a sudden, Ichigo pulled her in his body and wrap his strong arms around her small frame.

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore...**_

"Don't you ever do that again...Rukia."

_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for...**_

His arms tightened around her. "You can't...push me away from you." she shuddered as one of his hand cupped the back of her head while the other settled on her back, pulling her even closer to him that she can now feel his heartbeat racing frantically against her own. "You can't leave me now...not anymore."

_**And if I had to crawl upon the floor…**_

"You understand?" a tear roll down her cheek...her heart is pulsating and fluttering hard on her chest as the warmth of his embrace spread through her whole body.

_**Came crushing through your door…**_

"I understand."

_**Cause baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore...**_

She smiled against his shoulder and let her hands gently trail around his waist and settled lightly on his back as she made a pact with him. She won't push him away again...she won't run away from him...she had been running away from her past and from her life so it's time for her to stop and make it right this time...

No, she won't be running away again...but if she do, she'll be running away...with him on her side.

* * *

Oh yeah! They now have a mutual understanding huh... but is it really mutual or the two of them have it in different aspects? And I know you'll ask when will they make it official...well there's still another character that will intensify or set the fire burnin' between our beloved Ichiruki...who is it? Hmn... I smell something like strawberry jealousy and arch rival..hehe...well scroll down some more and you'll find out who it is...and yeah more characters will appear on the following chapters ( I don't know maybe a certain mad man named Isshin Kurosaki and family perhaps!) ^.~ so just stick around. But hey don't forget to **REVIEW** after readin' okay? Thanks guys... ^.^ oh and I used the song **Come What May by Ewan Mcgregor and Nicole Kidmann** in this last part.

* * *

Her brows knitted in curiosity when she found a piece of paper of what appear to be a letter inside her locker. Picking up the paper, she was a bit surprised when she read where it come from. It's a letter from Tatsuki...the girl is thanking her for coming with them last Saturday and was apologizing for what happened. She can't meet her now since she'll be going for the nationals on this day, that's why leaving her a letter instead. Rukia felt guilty and not worthy of any apologies from Tatsuki...she now realize how nice the girl is. Unfortunately she didn't have a chance to know her more.

'Anyway I'll hope we can hang out when I come back...and if you don't mind I would like to ask for some details...but it's okay if you don't like to talk about.' Rukia continue reading the letter. 'So time to go...see you later Rukia and P.S. Please take care of Inoue for me...and goodluck to the 'both of you'.

She raised a curious brow at that last phrase, wondering who she's talking about. She shrugged it off and made a mental note to send a reply message to the spiky haired girl. Closing her lacker, Rukia caught sight of Inoue walking down the hallway. "Orihime!" she called out but the girl didn't seemed to hear her so she called louder the second time but the big bosomed girl didn't looked back at her and just got inside the elevator. She sighed and decided to meet and talked to her some other time...for now.

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

Rukia looked at the screen of her phone and read the name of the caller.

'Idiot'

Yes, with a capital I.

She flipped it open and pressed the object on her ear before saying "Yeah?" in a bored tone then shove the phone away from her ears as the 'Idiot with a capital I', growled at her almost damaging her eardrums. "Don't shout on me, you Idiot!"

Yeah, both of them are back with their normal selves again.

"Alright...alright! I'm on my way there...What did you say? I'm not-...just shut up okay?" she flipped her phone close. "Stupid strawberry." and mumbled before making her way to the stadium.

Why..? Because the carrot top who also happens to be the basketball team captain, asks her...no! Demands that she watch their game today, or else she'll deal with instant noodles in her dinner again tonight.

What a jerk!

Rukia walked faster as she saw more and more students going inside the building. But she was still wondering why the carrot top wants her to watch the game...it's not like she can contribute a point to their team…is she?

Okay, why is she watching this game again..? Cause her dinner is at stake, right! And who knows, maybe there's something exciting and surprising about this game...and most especially, she can watch Ichigo play.

Rukia shook her head, trying to rid the blush that suddenly bloom on her face as thoughts of seeing Ichigo play his game flash through her mind. She slightly shuddered at the thought then decided to go inside the stadium.

..  
With a scowl in his face, Ichigo passed the ball on his teammate as they started to warm up on the court before the game starts. He scans the whole place and the short raven haired girl has yet to arrive. 'Uurgh...where is that midget?' he thought impatiently, bouncing the ball back to another teammate.

Then he and his teammates and some students in the crowd turned their heads at the entry way from the dugout as the players of their school's arch rival...the second best team in the NCAA, the Seretei University Evil Slayers enters the court.

Ichigo heard his bald teammate said a cocky word against their arch rival's team but he ignores it. He looked at their opponent's team and saw a cocky and feisty eyebrow-tattooed baboon staring at him arrogantly giving him the 'I'll-beat-your-ass-this-time' look. Ichigo smirk and responded by displaying his infamous scowl, mentally telling the guy to 'Shut his trap and just show him what he got.'

The two players glare at each other, sending lightning bolts through their intense and deathly gaze. Noticing the silent war between the two players with the most famous and anticipated match up, the crowd started to cheer and wooed as they got excited on how bloody good that game will be.

There will be war on the hard court...  
There will be war.

With the crowd wooing in their background and a final challeging smirk, the two players decided to leave the spotlight and ripped their intense gaze away from each other. The tattooed player joins his teammates with their warm up while Ichigo scans the place again and then his eyes flickered back to the main entrance hall of the stadium.

There she is!

He felt his heart flipped in a wild pace and his power and energy level reach its maximum as if nothing can truly beats him now. That's reason why he wants to see her watching him play...she's an inspiration, a pain killer, tiredness remover and power enhancer and...whatever...the point is, he's at his best when she's around.

She's here...entering the place...searching for something, searching for someone, searching for...him?

Ichigo couldn't held back the proud smile that's curving up on his lips brushing away any evidence of the scowl that was almost imprinted in his face for all his life.

The world seemed to revolve oh so slowly and no one else seems to exist around him as his soft amber pools met her beautiful violet ones.

_**Never knew I could feel like this...**_

His minds were clouded with joy while his heart started to beat hysterically inside his chest as the girl of his life stared up at him, wide eyed and glimmering.

_**Like I've never seen the sky before...**_

He stares at her as her eyes become wider with amusement, joy, excitement and more.

_**Want to vanish inside your kiss...**_

His breath caught in his throat when the petite girl started running towards him.

_**Everyday I love you more and more...**_

Though confused at the petite girl's over excitement, Ichigo felt his feet started walking towards her to meet her halfway.

_**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything...**_

He doesn't care if the whole school will see them, cause he wants the whole world to know anyway.

_**Seasons may change...**_

He wants the world to know that this girl...this raven haired, violet eyed stubborn, troublesome and beautiful petite girl.

_**Winter to spring...**_

Is the love of his life.

_**But I love you...**_

He opened his arms for a very dramatic and romantic embrace that the entire school will witness.

_**Until the end...**_

"Rukia..."

_**Of...**_

He smiled.

_**Ti—**_

The music in his head ripped out like a dj scratching a disc when the petite girl RUN..PASSED..HIM...leaving his arms empty and his mouth hanging open as she excitedly and oh so happily yelled...

"Renji!"

Oh yeah...it's definitely a war on the hardcourt...or worst a baroom brawl.

**REVIEW PLEASE..!**


	15. Chapter 15 Fact

Sorry...sorry...sorry for not updating last week. One word for it...'Work'...sigh.  
Anyway, I hope that this chapter will make up for the delay...  
So, in the last chap Renji finally makes an appearance...so what? Hehe...since today is a special day, I decided to make this chapter an Ichiruki special! Yay! Renji and the others can wait till next chap right? For now, let's celebrate Valentine's day with our beloved Ichiruki okay?  
And to yuffie097 , here's ur request! ur idea is so useful in my plot so I'm happy for it! But I have to adjust it on the following chapters so the story will flow on my original plot...hehe  
So enough chu-chu and let's start rolling...hope you

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW please!**

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15 Fact**

**Soundtrack: I knew I loved you by Savage Garden  
**

* * *

Fact: Boys will always be boys.

Ichigo clench the glass of water in his hand as he sat in his dining table alone one fine Saturday morning. His eyes stare absently at the glass as thoughts of the events of their game yesterday plagued his mind.

He told the red head guy that he doesn't stand a chance against him and that he will beat the crap out of the guy's funky tattooed brow. But that was before she enters on the scene...ignores him and excitedly run towards another guy. And fuck if he's not angry when he saw that red head baboon hugged his girl in the center court...he was furious, beyond mad and outrageous cause the guy who dares to touch his girl is his greatest opponent, his archrival, his worst enemy in the hardcourt...the one and only, Abarai Renji.

"Rukia...is that really you?" the read head guy excitedly ask the petite girl, both hands on her shoulder and holding her on arms length. Rukia nodded with the same enthusiasm and excitement, not noticing a furious and a very jealous orange haired guy a few meters away from them.

"I'm so glad to see you here, Renji! I'm so glad!"

"Well, me too. I didn't expect to see you here...ho-how did you-"

"About that, I need to talk to you in private. I'll tell you everything." Ichigo heard their conversation and it makes his ears burn in anger.

"Alright...I'll meet you after the game then. You're here to watch the us, right?"

"Yeah. Absolutely, I won't miss this for the world!" Renji's smile grew wider and was about to give her another 'friendly' hug but someone pulled Rukia away and stood between them.

"Students are not allowed inside the court." Rukia looked up at the tall orange haired player standing in front of her, his back was blocking her sight. She's sure that Ichigo is talking to her but his narrowed eyes were boring holes on Renji's face.

"The game isn't starting yet so she can-"

"Shut up." Ichigo cuts him off, not removing his intense glare at Renji. But the said guy didn't barge, instead he fake a smile and place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey, easy man. I was just-"

"I said shut up." he said menacingly, swatting Renji's hand away from his shoulder and giving him the 'say-another-word-and-i'll-introduce-your-mouth-to-my-fist look. That earned a "Whooo..." from the crowd, teasing the two players as they sense an upcoming fight sooner or later.

Ichigo's coach, Zaraki Kenpachi saw the whole thing between the two and it excites him more to see the killing look in his team's captain. He grinned and laugh maniacly at the thought of an ass kicking game that will happen later. The whole team turned at their laughing coach and they all...

sweat dropped, cause they can fully read what's on their coach's head right now. On the other hand, Rukia was about to scold Ichigo for his rudeness but the said guy is already gesturing her to step out of the court rather harshly. She grimaced at him before she decided to join the crowd.

Then the long wait is over as the buzzer announces the start of the game. And it all started with a bang, as Kurosaki Ichigo didn't seem to be playing basketball at all and just wants a bloody barroom brawl with the red head player from the other team. He now understand what his coach meant with kicking their opponent's ass out. Yeah, it's not just a responsibility but a moral obligation to KILL THOSE BASTARDS WHO COMES IN THEIR WAY!

And that's exactly what he's doing as he deliberately and hardly bump his shoulder on the red head's chest, almost knocking the air out of the guy. He was immediately called for a hard foul but what happened next brought up a double foul as Renji elbowed him intentionally in the face as a second motion. That first physical contact was settled with a free throw for both team, but the ball was given to Renji's team. After that, the game resumes between the arch rival schools but the players were starting to play with their fist, their elbow, their knees and foot and even with their heads and the trash talks got more and more intense that the referee had already called a warning for each player.

And it was when Renji tried to make a slam dunk but the ball was swatted away by Ichigo that the whole thing started to really heat up.

The crowd went wild with that in your face block by Kurosaki Ichigo. Renji glares at him and Ichigo sends him a challenging glare. "Know your place." he said as Renji steps towards him.

"Don't be so cocky with that block, Strawberry boy." Renji retorted, as they stand face to face now.

"What did you say?"

Renji smirk at him. "Your face...it pisses me off." he said, spitting out on the side as a sign of an obvious challenge.

And that hits Ichigo's boiling point, "You fucking loser!" he growled, grabbing Renji's jersey.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" a player named Hisagi Shuhei rushed to Renji's aid when he saw the orange haired guy attacking his teammate. Ikkaku and Chad were also on their feet to stop the impending bout between Ichigo and Renji but Ikkaku ended up taking on Shuhei and so the rumble begins.

"Whooooo!" yelled the crowd as they watch the basketball game turned street fighting. Officials and security personnels rush to the battlefield-er-center court and split up the two teams especially the two players who started it all.

Three men, including Chad were restraining the raging orange haired team captain as players of both team were ordered to go to their respective dug outs. After clearing the court, the tournament officials decided to cancel the game and suspended Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji and Madarame Ikkaku for the rescheduled game between the two teams which means that Ichigo and Renji won't be playing against each other unless their teams make it to the finals.

Ichigo rubs a darkened bruise in the corner of his lips, still staring blankly on his glass.

It's not the first time that he had gotten into a fight while playing basketball. He's used to it...and besides the whole school wouldn't be calling him the 'silent bad boy' type for nothing, right? But what makes it different from the previous fights he had back then was...it's the first time that he's the one who initiated the whole brawl...Why? The answer is stated in...

Fact # 2: Girls bring trouble (especially when that girl's name is Rukia!)

"Ichigo?"

That's her! She's the reason behind it all. She's the root, the trunk, the branch, the stem, the leaves and the fruit on why he ended up having a brawl with that red head punk. He was so happy and so ready to tell the whole school that among all the girls in the world, she's the only girl that owns his heart...but what did she do?

'She ignores me, run passed me and went straight to another man's arm.'

"Ichigo...how are your wounds?"

"Hmph!" he turned his head away, ignoring and snob Rukia's question. He crosses his arms in front and his scowl deepens, showing the petite girl how pissed he was with yesterday's incident. But as a dense human being as he is, Rukia didn't get the message...instead she leaned over his shoulder and poked his bruised cheek lightly. "Aaw!" Ichigo jerked and turned at her and his body automatically froze in seeing her face so close to his. Rukia blinks at him innocently, not minding about their close proximity right now. Ichigo quickly turned away "Are you crazy, why did you that?" he retorted, rubbing the sore spot in his cheek.

Rukia stood up straight, "You're not answering my question so I decided to checked on it myself." she supplied nonchalantly and went humming as she get a glass of water.

Ichigo becomes more and more annoyed as he watch the petite girl from the corners of his eyes. He's annoyed because the midget is not paying him attention. How will she know that he is mad and angry at what she did yesterday...he wants her to apologize, he wants her to take care and tend his wounds (though she already attended to it last night), he wants to spend time with her alone and that he wants too...

Wait!

"Where are you going?" Ichigo suddenly asked when he noticed that Rukia is all dressed up. Wearing a sleveless light blue short dress, her favorite boots and she even throw her hair in a ponytail, clipping that stubborn strands of hair and tucking it behind her ears.

That's one thing he loves about her...how she manage to look so cute and yet simply elegant in her own way.

But why is she so dressed up... 'don't tell me...'

"I'm going out with a friend."

"What?" he blurted out and Rukia was surprised to see him standing in front of her so quickly.

"I said, I'm going out with...a friend."

"No! You can't leave!" Rukia blinks and was more surprised to find him already blocking the front door.

How he manage to go from one place to another so fast..? She doesn't know.

She furrowed her brows and attempted to say something but Ichigo is also quick to cut her off. "No, you're not leaving today. You can't leave!" he continued, blocking the door with his body as if hiding a priceless possession behind it.

The petite girl walks towards him and raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" she asked demandingly.

"Because..." Ichigo diverted his gaze around the house, thinking of something that will make her stay. He won't allow her to see that guy. He have to kill him before he can take his Rukia away from him. No one! As in no one (meaning dead or alive, living or non-living thing, biodegradable or non-biodegradable) will be dating his Rukia except him and him only!

Yeah, Ichigo is a POSS...Possessive, Obsessive, Selfish Strawberry.

Rukia cocks her head on the side as a sign of her growing impatience and annoyance as Ichigo opens and closes his mouth several times now. "Well...are you just gonna stand there like an idiot or what, cause I'm going to be la-"

"No! You're not going anywhere, because you have to..."

Think Ichigo, think!

"Do the laundry!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Right! You have to do the laundry."

"I'll do that tomorrow, okay? I'm just-"

"No! Why put things off for tomorrow when you can do it today? C'mon...don't be such a lazy brat!"

"What!" she give him a disbelieving look. "You know, I have plans today so I'll do the laundry tomorrow."

"No! Do it today!"

"Okay..." she started to bargain a deal. "I'll do it...later when I arrived from-"

"I said no! Do it today and do it now!"

Rukia gape disbelieving at the orange haired guy in front of her. "Why are you doing this to me?" she shook her head in exasperation. "Ichigo, if you're still mad about what happen in your game yesterday then don't passed your anger on me, okay? Cause I don't have anything to do with it."

Wrong! Of course Rukia had everything to do with it. In fact, she's the reason behind Ichigo's outrage yesterday.

Ichigo looks away, "I said it already and that's final. You're not leaving today cause you'll be doing the laundry now."

Rukia was about to argue and maybe give him some beatings but she has other plan in mind. She sighed dramatically, "I guess you're right. I should do the laundry now so I can get it done already." she turned around and walk towards the kitchen when Ichigo called out again.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Rukia turned over her shoulder, "Doing the laundry!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and gave her a once over look."In that outfit?"

"Why?" she turned at him and place her hand on her waist. "...is there a dress code when doing the laundry?"

"..."

Ichigo closed his mouth shut at that and his gaze followed her as she went to get the laundry basket from the small room behind the kitchen.

"Oh crap." he muttered as he went to the living room and plopped down on his couch. He doesn't want her to do the laundry, he wants her to...heck! He wants to spend time with her! He doesn't know what's gotten into him and why he suddenly wants to be with Rukia so badly. Maybe it's because of that red haired asshole. He really pisses him off, they were basketball archrival ever since and now it seems that Abarai Renji is also his archrival with Rukia.

"Uurgh..." he groaned, messing up his hair in irritation. 'Who is Abarai Renji to her, why do they know each other and what are their relationship?' Ichigo keep asking himself. He wants to know about him, at the same he doesn't want to. Is he jealous at that funky brow baboon...or he's afraid of him. Afraid because of the fact that, Abarai Renji is a threat to his relationship with Rukia. "That bastard..."

Klush!

Ichigo jerked out of his stupor and turned at the direction of the dirty kitchen door when he heard rustlings and cluttering of things inside. He walks towards it and try to open the door but...it was locked!

"Rukia, what's going on there?" the petite girl didn't answer and then more rustlings were heard. "Rukia, what's...why did you locked this door? Rukia..!" he was slamming his hands on the door now as he thought that the petite girl might have been caught in another accident knowing how clumsy she is sometimes.

'Maybe she slip, maybe she trip, maybe she fall from-'

Wait!

The window...maybe she climbed up the window and...

"Shit!" Ichigo turned his head and since his house is made up of glass windows, he saw her coming from the backyards and running towards the gate. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Rukia held tightly on her bag as she hurriedly run outside the gate.

Then the front door swung open. "Rukia...come back here!" he dashed towards the gate but hurriedly run back to the front door to pick up the other pair of his slipper that slip off his foot. "Rukia..!"

The petite girl turned back and placed her thumb on either side of her forehead, spreading her fingers up. "Nye...nye...nye, nye, nye!" she teased then started running again.

"Uurgh...come back here!"

"Catch me if you ca-an!"

"You little bra-aaah-aaaaaaah-gaaaaaaaahh-umfh!"

Rukia cringed when she heard a loud thud then looked back at the orange haired guy who stumbled face first on the ground. She shook her head slowly and smirk, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a clumsy jerk." She turned around and was about to leave but then she sighed and found herself walking back to him.

The carrot top isn't moving from the ground yet, his face still down on the rough pavement as he lay down on his stomach. Reaching the unmoving human body, Rukia placed her hands on her knees and leaned down on him. "Hey, you alright?"

No response.

Her hand slowly reach down and shook him on his shoulder. "Hey Ichigo, are you-"

"Gotcha-umfh!" Rukia jerked when Ichigo suddenly grabs hold of her wrist and by 'instinct'-er-surprise, her boots connected flat on his face.

"You idiot!" she yelled, pulling her hand from his grip.

"Oow..." Ichigo groaned as he sat up from the ground, cupping his nose. "I think you broke my nose!" he whines.

"It's your fault! You...scared me so I..." Rukia retaliated angrily and glares at him. But then she sighed and sat down on her knees in front of him, "You're an idiot, you know that..? Here...let me see it." she said, her anger already subsided and her face and tone become more gentle and full of concern as she cupped his face and started turning his head gently from left to right, checking for his bruises.

One thing he was hissing and frowning as Rukia examined his face, the next thing he is looking intently at the petite girls lovely face. Ichigo finds it hard to ignore her presence as the sweet lavender scent was dragging him closer to her. He gulped as his cheeks started burning up from the touch of her hand. Once again, he was mesmerized by her that he couldn't help from leaning closer and closer without her noticing it. He closed his eyes and started pursing his lips forward...hoping that Rukia is doing the same to give way for a sweet and genle kiss.

Their first kiss if ever...will happen in the middle of the road!

Rukia furrowed her brows as she notice the carrot top closing his eyes while his lips were pursing forward at her like a janitor fish or something. She grimace at the idiot and slapped him in the forehead hard enough to bring him back to reality, "Hmm!"

"Aaw!" Ichigo's eyes flew open. He blinks and found the petite girl already standing in front of him.

"You know, you really are an idiot." she said with a small smile playing in the corner of her lips. "C'mon, let's patch up your bruise, clumsy berry boy."

"What? Hey I'm not-" Ichigo sighed heavily as he watch the petite girl's retreating form. 'I guess the road is not a romantic place to have our first kiss, huh?' he thought and shook his head slowly as he got up from the ground and started following her back to their house.

...o...  
"What so funny?" Ichigo asked as the petite girl giggled after sticking up a band aid on his cheekbone. They are sitting on the couch now and Rukia is done patching up small bruises in his forehead, cheek, chin and nose. Though he was scowling and he looks annoyed, deep inside he's enjoying the moment.

But that was before she said, "I'm seeing Renji today." Ichigo's lips were already set on a thin line and his scowl deepens as she continued. "I don't know what's gotten between you two for you to start punching and kicking each other. I mean, I've heard that you're basketball rivals ever since but I think that both of you can become really good friends." Ichigo snorted at that and crossed his arms, turning his head away.

While Rukia started putting back the first aid items back on the kit. "Renji has been a friend of mine ever since. We came from the same orphanage and we grew up together just like you and your friends Chad and Tatsuki. That's how close a friend he is to me. We've been away from each other for almost ten years so I'm really really excited to see him." her voice was almost apologetic rather than excited. She glanced at the scowling guy beside her and finished packing the medical kit.

"Ichigo..." she paused and turned at him. "I have something very important to tell Renji so I really need to see him today...please understand."

Ichigo isn't moving on his seat as his eyes were fix on the wall as if it's a very interesting view to look at. Rukia sighed and got up from her seat. "I promise to do the laundry tomorrow."

'No! You can't go. Think Ichigo, think!' the orange haired guy told himself as Rukia started walking towards the door but before she could even open the front door she heard Ichigo groaned out in pain. She turned back and saw the carrot top clutching on his stomach.

"Ichigo, why...what's wrong?"

The guy in question open an eye as he tried to look disgruntled as much as possible. "I...m-my stomach...it hurts." he cringed. "I guess I have cramps because of...the water. Yeah, because of the water." he close his eyes again as he fake a pained groaned hoping that Rukia will buy his act this time.

Rukia sat back on the couch and place her hands on his back and shoulder. "Don't worry. We still have a pill for that. Wait here, I'll get it okay?" she said and strode towards the kitchen but then...

"Aaaah!" Rukia looked back at him again. "My left wrist... I think it's a little twisted. Or maybe it's injured when I fell down earlier...Oh...how will I be able to cook lunch later. Oh..." he trailed off, sending her the message which means...

'I'm hurt and I'm injured so you can't leave the house cause you have to take care of me. Yeah!'

Rukia furrowed her brows, eyeing him suspiciously as he groaned and hissed. And like the first time he tried to put up an act against her, she sensed what he's trying to do. But instead of beating the guy's head, she decided to ride and play along with that little game of him.

"Oow..." Ichigo look up at the petite girl and saw the symphatizing look on her face.

'I did it! She's buying it!'

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'll be back in a minute and when I did I'll make sure that all the pain in your body will go away, okay?"

Ichigo gulped as he sensed a very wicked tone in her voice but shrugged it off and focused on his acting skills.

One minute later...

Rukia emerged from the stairs and her head turned on him like a robot or something that he started to feel nervous. And to make it even creepier, she was grinning evilly at him as she walk towards the couch and sat beside him. Without a word, she pulled one of his arm and started stroking it.

"Huwa-what are you d-doing?" Ichigo stammered as the petite girl keeps stroking his arm up and down.

Rukia smiled up at him, "You know, this is the best way to treat your stomach cramps Ichigo. I'm trying to take all the stressed from your body by stroking your arm then..."

"AAAAHHH!" Ichigo yelped out when Rukia suddenly poked a needle in the tip of his thumb. "Jesus Christ! What the hell was that for?"

Instead of answering him, she grinned wickedly and pull his left arm this time. "Hey! We're not finish yet...you said your wrist is broken, right? I know the best way to-"

"No! Stop!" Ichigo jumped away from the couch and almost pasting his back on the wall. "I-It's better already...see?" he said nervously, placing his arms in front for defense.

Rukia stood up from the couch, "C'mon, Ichigo. You say your wrist is broken, come here...let me...FIX IT! Hii-hi-hi!"she laugh like an evil witch or something as she steps closer and closer to her nervous strawberry prey.

"No...no! Stop...Rukia, it's...no..!no..!noooooo...! Huh?" Ichigo stopped and blinks as he saw Rukia sitting back on the couch and typing on her phone calmly as if nothing happened.

"Shut your mouth up okay? I'm going to call my friend." she ordered and gave an annoyed glare at him.  
Ichigo blinks some more as he tried to comprehend what's happening now. Then he sighed, 'At least she's not leaving anymore.' he told himself and was about to settle down on the stair when the name she mentioned make his body tense up as if he wants to punch someone already.

"Hey Renji...how are you doing?" Rukia stood up and saw Ichigo glaring at her but she ignored him and went inside the bathroom so the carrot top won't hear their conversation. Ichigo clenched his fist as his gaze followed her until she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

His jaw was set tight as his body tense involuntarily with just the thought of his Rukia talking to that red head funk.

Rukia sighed as she sat on the toilet bowl. One hand holding her phone on her ear, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Renji, I can't make it today...cause there's some 'problem' here in my house..." she continued talking to her friend, her first friend, and one of her best friends ever.

Yes, along with Sentarou and Kiyone, Abarai Renji is her first friend. Both of them grew up in the same orphanage from Rukongai. Renji is a year older than her and the guy is more of a protective brother to her. When she was adopted, her brother Byakuya takes Renji with them and made him one of their servants and the red haired boy is more than glad to be of service to the Kuchiki noble especially to his friend, Rukia.

They were best friends. She tells him almost about everything and he in turn tells her everything and that includes his dreams in life. Renji always tell her about his dreams of becoming a police or a detective perhaps so he can solve cases, and most especially protect people from harm. With that, Rukia felt the need to help her friend. And it was when she's 10 years old that she took up all the courage she needed to asked her brother's help.

She asked for his brother's assistance to give Renji an opportunity to go to a normal school and have a proper education. And by miracle or plain luck (or Byakuya is just a stony faced kind hearted person), the Kuchiki head agreed with her and allowed and gave the red haired boy an educational assistance.  
Rukia excitedly delivers the good news to her friend. She feels sad that Renji is leaving the mansion and they will be away from each other now, but she wants him to pursue his dreams. And that's more important to her at that time.

After giving his gratitude to the Kuchiki noble, Renji bids farewell to his friends and to Rukia and promise to come back after he graduted from college.

Taking up Criminology, Renji is now on his 4th in a 5-year-course in college and was proud to say that he now supports himself by being a basketball player. Though he's not as successful as Kurosaki Ichigo, Renji is one of the best player in their region. Having said that, his school gives him educational and financial assistance in which he was able to support himself and live independently. And that will never happen if it wasn't because of Rukia.

As one of her best friend, Renji knows how confined and secret Rukia's life is inside the mansion. He knows that the petite girl is like a precious gem that no one should discover that's why he's really shock and surprised to see her in Karakura and mingling with the commoners. He missed her...he missed her so much that's why he invited her to go out with him today...to talk and everything but unfortunately the girl can't come.

Rukia heard the guy sighed heavily from the other line. "Renji, I'm really sorry. Don't worry, I'll find another free time for us okay...but for now just don't tell anyone that I'm here in Karakura. No one knows who I really am cause I'm using a fake surname. I want to tell you about the details but I want to tell it to you personally..." she trails off.

Meanwhile...

"Uurgh..." the carrot haired guy groaned under his breath as he pressed his ear on the bathroom door, trying to eavesdrop on her phone call. 'What's taking her so long. What are they talking about for her to stay that long inside? How dare that guy. When I see him again, I'll show how bad it is to even try to get what's mine and...' Ichigo continue talking himself.

Rukia stood up and absently stare at the toilet bowl. "How are your wounds...yeah, that was a nice game yesterday..." she laughed.

'That's it!'

Hearing her laugh from inside thd bathroom, Ichigo peel his ear from the door and without a warning he slam his hand on the door.

Bam!

Rukia jerked out and to her surprised, her phone slipped out of her hand and went...

straight into the basket-er-toilet bowl.

"Rukia...do you have plans on sleeping there!"

Bam! Bam! Bam!  
"C'mon...I'm going to use the toilet...Rukia..!"

Bam! Bam! Ba-

Ichigo's hand met nothing but air when the door swung open and revealed a very angry petite girl. "Rukia, I-aaah!" he cried out when the petite girl yank on his ear and drag him inside the bathroom all the way to the shower room. "Aw! Aaw! Rukia what are you doing?" he asked then rubs his ear once Rukia let go of it. "Geez, are you trying to pull my ears of-"

"SHUT UP! YOU ANNOYING NEON COLORED BASTARD! "

Ichigo cringed as the petite girl yelled in his face. "What...what did I do?"

"Look!" Ichigo looked down as Rukia points her finger on the toilet bowl. "You dropped my phone in there!"

"Huh? But I was-"

"You stupid jerk! You banged on the fucking door and I was fucking surprised that's why I dropped my fucking phone on that fucking bowl!" she growled, shaking the carrot top guy hard with every word she said that the said guy felt dizzy for a while. But Ichigo was quick in regaining his steady vision and frowned nervously at the girl.

"But why are you blaming me...you shouldn't be using your phone inside the toilet in the first place."

"Did I allow you to reason out, you moron! You're the one at fault here so get it! Get my phone outta there n-!"

"Here." Ichigo said, holding up the dripping phone in front of her face.

"Eeeek!" she squealed girlishly in surprised and disgust. "Why did you get it?"

Ichigo cocks his head on the side, "You told me to get it so I..."

"But that was...ugh! Put it away from me! Put it away!"

"Geez, you want to get it and now you don't want it." he said placing her phone in the counter top and wipes his hand on a towel.

"This should be a lesson to you. Don't use your phone while inside the bath-" Ichigo paused as he saw Rukia standing under the shower and right there in his spot, his mind drifts to wonderland. Not because of how the petite girl throws daggers with her stare but because of the realization that he is inside the shower room with...Rukia...two steps away from him.

He plunged into her like a roaring lion to his prey and pushed her on the cold shower wall. Rukia gasped a moan as his body pinned her on the wall and without a word, his mouth covers her own and he starts kissing and nipping on her soft luscious lips hungrily. His hands quickly move on her thighs and guide them up to wrap her legs around his waist. He heard her moan in delight as he pressed his big and already hard co-

Thwaack!

"You idiot! What are you gaping at?"

Ichigo blinks as the 'naughty' images poofs out of his mind. He immediately cups his nose as he felt some blood running down from his nose. If it's because of Rukia's punch or because of his 'naughty' thoughts...he' not sure. But he hope that it was the first, cause he doesn't want Rukia to know what's running on his mind right now. Still cupping his nose, Ichigo quickly steps outside the shower room and made his way totally out of the bathroom and straight to the dining area. Rukia is following shortly behind him.

"Ichigo, you fool!" she growled and started throwing at him anything that her hand touches.

Ichigo dodges every flying objects coming towards him as he waves his hand in front, "Hey! Stop it..!"

"No! You stupid stupid jerk!"

*Dodge* "Rukia! Sto-*dodge*-stop it! I'll pay for it okay?" Rukia paused on throwing an innocent vase at him. Ichigo nervously smile. "I-I'll buy you a new phone okay? So, relax and put the vase down now." he started negotiating with her and though still angry, Rukia lowered her hand.

"But that phone is expensive so how are you going to buy me another one?" she said, lifting the vase again.

"No! No! Stop...stop!" he waves his hand panickly. "I know that it's expensive but I have enough money on my savings, I'll use that. So put the vase down so we can go and buy you a new phone. Alright?" he finished while Rukia remained on her throwing position for a moment before she finally give up and put the vase back where she take it. Ichigo sighed in relief but before he can relax Rukia yelled at him.

"Why are you still standing there, you idiot?" Ichigo jumped on his feet and hurriedly went upstair to change and get his stuff.

...o...  
Ichigo glance every now and then at the petite girl beside him as they sat on the farthest seat on the bus. Since they got out of the house, Rukia hasn't spoken a word to him and acting like they are strangers and all. He sighed and felt her shifted on her seat. 'At least, she's still moving.' he thought and stared back in front.

After almost an hour inside the bus, the two reached the downtown. It was already lunchtime and the streets become busier and more crowded. Ichigo looked up and raised a hand to shadow his eyes from the sun's blazing ray that lightens the whole of Karakura town. He scowled and looked down at the petite girl beside him. "Hey Rukia, do you want to eat first before we-"

"No. I'm not eating unless I have a new phone in my hand." she announced then stomps towards the crowded mall entrance. Ichigo scratch the back of his head as he followed the pissed girl inside the mall. Once inside, Rukia walked towards a phone store with Ichigo following right behind her. The first store they went into didn't sell the brand of phone she was looking for so they went on the second one.

With Ichigo still following in tow, Rukia went to the third, the fourth and the fifth phone store...going from one floor to another. But they still didn't find the same phone as hers. And she's getting more and more irritated by the minute not because she can't find the same phone but because in every store that they went into, the salesladies are always flirting with the carrot top guy behind her. It also didn't help that ladies find him more charming with that bruises in his face and all...which annoys the hell out of her.

And her annoyance tick upward when a certain tall and sexy saleslady approached Ichigo and offer or introduce him to a new brand of phone. And the idiot seemed to be interested...whether it's interest on the phone or interest on the saleslady, she had had it.  
She doesn't care if the lady is just doing her job of salestalking or suggestive selling or whatever, the point is she's...

"Urgh..." she groaned, stomping passed between Ichigo and the flirty saleslady and went outside the store.

Not getting her message at all, Ichigo followed her nonchalantly...shoving his hands in his pocket. He remained walking behind her as she stomps irritated towards the next store. He looked at his watch and realize that they were walking around for two hours now and he's pretty sure that Rukia is starving right now. But being a stubborn headed girl, she won't admit it to him so he decided that it's time to make things his way.

Rukia stopped abruptly as she felt Ichigo's hand underneath her elbow. She turned swiftly towards him and gave him an irritated, "What?"

"We need to eat first before we continue finding your phone, okay?" he answered and gently drags her with him.

"No...I said I'm not-"

"We were walking for two hours now so it's time to rest and eat."

"I'm not hungry so-hey!" Ichigo went behind her, put both hands on her shoulder and started pushing forward towards a fast food restaurant. And before she could say something, Ichigo cuts her off. "How about a sundae for desert? I'm sure that'll lighten up your mood, eh?"

She knitted her brows together, "And what is that?"

Ichigo was surprised for a brief moment then chuckled, "It's another kind of ice cream."

"Ice cream!" she exclaimed. One thing he's pushing her forward then the next, he was being pulled by her. "C'mon, you idiot! We should've had our lunch earlier. You know you're gonna pay for starving me and that's two...no, three orders of that sundae. And they better have a strawberry flavor or else I'm going..." Ichigo smirk as the petite girl drags him...though she tried to look annoyed, he can feel that she's excited and back to her normal self again.

...o...  
"You're not hungry, huh?" Ichigo said smugly as he watch Rukia delve on her 'meal' which (he gives emphasis) is almost all the variants of food in the menu board. Starting from a cheeseburger, a fries (the largest size), a spaghetti with chicken, a large coke, a strawberry pie and a strawberry sundae with real strawberry tidbits.

In short, a supersized meal for a short sized girl.

"Shut up...Itchor fault I got dish hungry." she said in a muffled voice as she scoop on her spaghetti then bites her chicken.

Ichigo smirk and shook his head slowly, placing an elbow on the table and prompting his head on his palm. He started eating his meal lazily, cause he's not fond of eating those kind of food. He took a sip on his soda and put his hand together as if dusting off dirt then look up at her. Rukia paused halfway on biting her burger when she heard him say, "I'm sorry about your phone."

She looked up and met his deep amber eyes, the scowl isn't present on his face as he stare back apologetically at her. His amber pools are so deep that she felt like drowning just by looking at him, and that handsome boyish face in front of her is starting to melt her heart away and give in to him and...and...

Rukia quickly diverted her gaze back to her food as her cheeks heat up. "I-Idiot...you shouldn't be saying sorry." she sips on her drink, trying to buy some time to regain her composure and when she does, she added. "It's your fault, alright but...you're buying me a new one so you shouldn't be saying sorry." she finished then frowned when the carrot top guy chuckled. She pouts and tilted her head up on him, "What's so funny? I'm just saying that you-"

A short gasp escapes her lips and her back stiffened when Ichigo reach up and his thumb brushed a smudge of spaghetti sauce on the corner of her lips.

It just happened for about a second or two but Rukia felt like Ichigo's fingers are still lingering on her face as she can still feel the warmth from that simple touch. She bit the insides of her lower lip so as to stop herself from touching her own lips where his finger was a few seconds ago.

"You alright, midget?" Ichigo asked cooly, a smirk playing in the corner of his lips. Rukia known fully well that she's blushing like mad right now so what better way to cover up her embarrassment except...

"You idiot!" she said angrily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Why did you do that? It's gross!"

"Huh?" Ichigo raised a curious brow.

"You used that hand to get my phone from the toilet bowl earlier! How dare you touch me with your gross hands!"

"But I wash my hand before-"

"Shut up! You are so going to pay for this and that means another order of this sundae and this time it's chocolate flavor with lots of caramel tidbits and..."

Ichigo blinks at the petite girl continue ranting and asking another order of this and that garnering curious face from other customers inside the store.

"...and I want some more gravy for my chicken cause it's not enou-"

Ichigo sighed defeated. 'Yeah, she's back to her normal self again...'

"...and that would be all. You got that, Ichigo?"

'...her normal bratty self.'

"Yes...your majesty."

...o...  
After almost an hour of eating, Ichigo and Rukia went back on their phone shopping when Rukia abruptly stop on her tracks and crooned her neck to the right. Ichigo followed her line of vision and automatically roll his eyes, "C'mon...that area is for-"

Whoosh!

Ichigo blinks and found the petite girl dashing full speed towards the 'amusement area', leaving gust of wind behind her.

"Chappy!" she exclaimed, startling kids, youngsters and some random people inside the area. They laughed and giggled at her as she pressed her face against the glass of a crane machine. "It's Chappy!" her grin reaches her ear and her eyes twinkle in joy at the sight of that white fluffy animal.

Ichigo's head throbbed as he followed Rukia inside. "C'mon, Rukia...this area is-"

"Ichigo, I need some money. I'm going to buy this Chappy."

Ichigo groaned, "Rukia...it's not for sale, okay?"

"Shut up and just lend me some money already." she demanded, extending her open hand towards him.

Ichigo sighed and halfheartedly went to the token booth. When he come back, Rukia is still looking at the most precious thing on earth, for her that is.

"Move out. I'm going to get that." Rukia frowned but keep her mouth shut as he watch Ichigo insert a token inside a coin slot.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo scoffed, "I'm getting that stupid bunny,what else!"

Rukia crossed her arms, "Chappy is not stupid okay and I told you to just buy it, not-" she paused as the crane starts moving and watch with amused eye as the claw grabs the stuff animal. "Yay! You got it, Ichigo! You go-"

"Damn...that was close." he mumbled when the toy drops back down.

"Uurgh..." she groaned disappointed. "Ichigo...you lost it."

"Yeah...so that means we have to go now.!

"No. That means you'll try again."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, that's enough. We're getting outta here now."

"Try again."

"Outta here now."

"Try again!"

"Outta here!"

"Try again!"

"Outta here no-" Ichigo's mouth hang open when his eyes suddenly caught something that get his interest and might settle the whole thing. "Okay...I'm going to try this again but only if you won over me in that game." he finished, pointing a finger on the far corner of the area.

Turning back, Rukia raised an eyebrow and said, "Basketball game?"

"C'mon..." he grabs her elbow and went towards the basketball hoops. "It's easy. Best score wins." Rukia frowned as if thinking about his deal.

"It's not fair! You're good at this already. Why can't I choose a game for the challenge?"

"Hmm. Alright, let's have three games then. Winner of two games will decide what we do next...Deal?" Rukia pursed her lips on the side. "What? Can't put up a challenge with me, huh midget?"

Rukia grimaced, "Don't be so proud Mr. Team captain...cause you're gonna eat what you said after I beat your ass." she said, grabbing a ball with those dainty and small hands of her.

He shook his head slowly and steps beside her. "You're not gonna win like that. Let's take this round as a tutorial first." he said, positioning a ball in his hand. "For shooting the basketball, you must have your entire body in the right position. Have your weak arm up along side as a helper hand for your strong arm. Then flick your wrist and push your arm up to propel the ball towards the net. And that..." he throws a shot then looked down at her. "...is the fundamental basketball shooting tips."

Rukia furrowed her brows and grabs a ball, trying to mimick what the orange haired basketball 'guru' had just showed her. "Like this?" she asked innocently and Ichigo shook his head and steps behind her.

"You're a righthanded too, right?" Rukia looked up at him and nodded. "Then that's your strong arm..." he guided her right hand and place it under the ball. "You'll use it to push the ball upward. While your left hand..." he take the said hand and place it on the side of the ball. "...will be the supporting hand."

And with that, Rukia is enclosed inside Ichigo's arms as the said guy stands behind her. His lean chest brushes against her back while his large hands cover both of hers as they throw the ball together and make a shot.

The ball went straight into the basket which makes Rukia jumped in excitement with the success of her first shot ever. "Think you're ready to beat my ass now?" Ichigo said, his arms still resting around her.

"Bring it on!" she smirk then look up at the guy behind her. Ichigo looked down at her and...

They smile at each other.

**Maybe it's intuition  
**

**But some things you just don't question...**

Ichigo chuckled as he watch Rukia hurriedly and clumsily throws a ball after another...ignoring the tips he just taught her earlier. Their time ends, and he won.

**Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant...**

He shook his head and watch Rukia march off angrily towards another arcade for their next game.

**And there it goes, I think I found my bestfriend**

Ichigo blinks as Rukia holds up a toy gun in front of him, posing like an action heroine. She grinned widely, asking if she looked cool with a gun but Ichigo shook his head while giving her a thumbs down and that earned him a lump in the head.

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
**

**But I believe...**

Rukia pulls Ichigo towards the next game and as they walk, they absentmindedly intertwined their fingers together.

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
**

**I think I dreamed you into life...**

They laughed, yelled, chuckled, shout, smile and fight as they continue to play one archade game after another.

**I knew I loved you before I met you...**

A smile didn't leave their faces as both of them enjoy each passing moment of this memorable experience...their time well spent with each other...their first date.

**I have been waiting all my life.**

...their first official date.

...o...  
Rukia groaned her breath as the carrot top guy shove a yellow stuff animal in front of her. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I told you to get the rabbit, Ichigo...the rabbit!" she almost screeched. After playing almost all the arcade games inside the amusement area, Ichigo won their challenge, right. But... Rukia still ends up forcing him to get the rabbit plushie that she wanted.

Correction! 'Almost' (but not quite) get what she wanted.

"But this is all this stupid machine can give...c'mon, it's still look..." he glance a the yellow plushie and gulped before saying, "...cute."

"But I don't want it. I want Chappy."

"No...c'mon Rukia, take it or leave it. It's getting late already and we still to buy you a phone."

She pouts and stare the yellow lion plushie with less interest before she sighed defeated and snatched the toy from his hand. "I'll name it Kon then."

"I thought you like the name Chappy so why not name it after that-"

"No!" Rukia shook her head furiously."Chappy is Chappy. I can't just give that name to an ugly looking lion plushie like this one you gave me here." she explained and Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

Another thing he loves about Rukia...she can be stubborn and harsh but still displays her lovely cutesy side and her undying admiration to that bunny she calle Chappy...just shows how much a loyal person she is.

Ichigo snaps out of his thought and looked at the petite girl waving impatiently at him, telling him to hurry up. He shoved his hands in pocket and walk towards her, taking a mental note to include Chappy to his list of archival...next to Renji Abarai.

...o...  
The salesclerk open the box and gave Ichigo the phone to check on it. They already found Rukia's phone brand and was testing it now. "Do you have a red one cause we're looking for the exact kind." Ichigo asked and the saleslady nodded 'gleefully'...Rukia noted.

Picking another box from the glass cabinet, the lady opened it and hand the phone to Ichigo. "It's a nice color, Sir. Great choice." she commented still smiling oh so sweetly at the carrot top.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked the petite girl beside him, who was abnormally silent since they find her phone. "Rukia?"

Rukia jumped a bit when she felt his fingers touching her underneath her elbow. She looked up and met his curious gaze. "Wha-what did you say?"

Ichigo holds up the phone in front of her. "This is exactly like your phone, right?" Rukia didn't answer and just blinks at the phone in front of her. "Rukia?"

"Huh? Ahm...right! That's exactly like my phone." she said turning her gaze away from the gadget.

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked as he felt her somewhat anxious and unease.

Rukia glanced up at him. "Yeah, yeah... I'm-..." her eyes shifted from the phone then to the saleslady, "How much does this costs again?"

"It's about twenty three thousand, but if you want to avail our plan which-"

"No, just the phone." she interrupted. "You said it's twenty three thousand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Rukia was about to say something but Ichigo unhesitatingly said, "We'll take it."

The young saleslady's eyes beamed in glee as she hurriedly starts checking and packing the phone kit, commenting on how lucky Rukia is to have a sweet boyfriend like Ichigo. The said guy flashed a small smile at that comment but to his growing curiosity, the petite girl didn't make any effort to deny it.

Instead she remained silent as she stared on the bow with a troubled expression on her face. He was about to ask her but the saleslady interrupted, "Sir, are you going to use a card or you prefer to buy it on cash basis?"

He reached for his wallet, "I'll use my card." he said, placing the Mastercard on the counter top.

But before the sales clerk touch it, Rukia quickly grabs it and tugged on Ichigo's arm. "I'm sorry Miss, but we're not taking it."

Ichigo and the salesclerk share the same surprised look on their faces but before either of the two could speak, Rukia bowed and hurriedly drags the orange haired guy outside the store.

.  
"Hey, Rukia...wait! What the hell are you doing?" he asked in confusion as the petite girl keeps pulling him away from the store. "Rukia...what's the matter...hey! Hey, stop!" he pull his arm back turning her around to face him and place his hands on her shoulder to keep her in place. He bent down a little, levelling his eyes with her. "Okay...tell me what's wrong?"

Rukia pouts and turned her head away, "I... I don't want that phone anymore." she mumbled, and if he heard it clearly there's a hint of hesitation and shyness in her tone.

"What did you say..? We spend almost all day in finding that phone and when we finall do, you just back out of the store and tell me you don't want that phone anymore? Seriously! What's gotten in to you?" he asked in disbelief.

Rukia chewed on her lip, then looked up at him timidly, "I...want another phone." Ichigo huffed in disbelief and run his finger in his orange locks. "I don't want that phone anymore. I want another phone, Ichigo." she said almost pleading, her timid expression not leaving her face. If he wasn't tired, confused and annoyed by her sudden mood change, he would have kissed her by how damn cute she's looking at him right now.

Did he mention how he likes to see her mad and caught off guard but now he likes it even more when she's shy and blushing. "Ichigo?" the guy in question jerked out from his stupor and looked down at her. "I said I want another phone."

Ichigo blinks and stare at her, trying to chew everything she just said then he finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright...so what kind of phone do you want this time?"

...o...  
Thump!

Rukia shifted on her seat. Then after a few moments...

Thump!

She groaned softly as she adjusted herself again, settling her head on the back of the seat. But after a few moments, her head began sliding down on the side but before it hits the glass window again, a large hand cups the side of her face and gently pull her head on the other side. Rukia moaned softly as she felt a warm and more comfortable resting haven as she continue her slumber on her seat inside the bus.

Ichigo lets out a soft sigh and tilted his head down to look at the sleeping petite girl beside him. Her head now resting on his shoulder. He lightly brushed strands of loose hair falling on her face and smiled as he recalled the events earlier today. His smile grew wider as his eyes fall on the phone box on her lap.

When she said she wanted another phone, he was starting to get irritated and annoyed. But when he asked her what phone does she really wants and she answered, "The cheapest one"...he have to clenched his fist tightly and bit the inside of his lips to stop himself from pulling her into a tight hug.

'Damn! How I love this girl.'

Even though she won't admit it and she's even a little shy about it sometimes but her profound kindness and concern for him makes him fall in love with her even more.

This is what he's talking about when he said that he wants to spend time with Rukia...to go out with her, to eat with her, to talk, laugh, bicker of course and got to play and have fun with her. He didn't realized that a simple phone shopping would turned out to be a...memorable date!

An idea snaps in his head. Getting the phone in his pocket, he flipped it open and pressed several keys. Then checking and making sure that she's still fast asleep, Ichigo holds up the phone in arms length in front of them and waited for the right timing then...

"!"

Rukia stirred from her seat and rubbed her eyes. She looked through the bus window, and asked him groggily, "Are we there yet?"

Ichigo's body is stiff and he's sweating all over like a thief caught in the act of stealing. His hands are hidden inside the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt. Rukia looked up at him and he just shook his head nervously. Luckily, the petite girl didn't notice his weirdness as she yawned and lay her head on the back of the seat again. "Okay...just wake me up when we get there." she mumbled and let herself be pulled back to sleep again.

Staying still for a moment now, Ichigo glanced at Rukia and sighed, realizing that she's sleeping again. He pull his hand out from his pocket where he quickly hides his phone and look at the image on the screen.

He grinned idiotically as he stares at the picture...their picture. The picture wherein Rukia is sleeping beside him, her head is lying on his shoulder. A phone box on her lap while she hugs the lion plushie in her arms. And her face...oh she looks angelic like she always do when she's asleep, while he...  
Ichigo frowned realizing how he looks like in that picture. He was looking down at her, somewhat surprised, startled or like the ones getting caught doing something horrible. In other words, he looks constipated in that picture.

Yeah, that's because he panicked when Rukia suddenly stir up from her sleep.

He shook his head, 'Good thing Rukia is so cute in this pic and that's what matters, right?' He thought then started saving the image in his phone...pausing for a moment to think of the best tag for the image.  
'Rukia and me..?' he rolled his eyes. 'Of course, it's obviously Rukia and me.' he thought then erased the name and replace it with a new one.

'Me and Rukia.'

Duh... Delete!

'I'm with the midget.'

And she's with the idiot... Delete!

'Sleeping beau-'

Delete!

'Sleeping on the bus.'

Uurgh... Delete!

He taps his foot on the floor as he thought of another caption for their picture. Try to make it more personal like...

'My love.'

He blush... Delete!

'My number one.'

Still blushing... Delete!

'One and only.'

Blushes deeply... Delete!

He closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck. Who knew that tagging a picture can be so hard...

Well, life in general is hard.

He sighed then felt Rukia's head fell back on his shoulder again. He looked at her sleeping form as she snuggled closer to him. He relax as his fingers absently move the dark tendrils of hair falling on her face again. And with that, he finally think of the best name for their picture.

He look at the image and type...

'First...'

A smile curved up on his lips as he click his phone and saved the first picture of his first date with his first love.

...o...  
Rukia yawned out loud as they reached the gate of their house. She felt exhausted from their tour around the mall. Her legs are starting to ache while her back and neck was a bit stiff from sleeping in the bus. Stretching her arms up, she paused halfway through her yawn when she notice that Ichigo is staring at her...and if she saw it clearly, he's staring with a smile on his face. She frowned, "What?"

"Hmn?" Ichigo blinks and return her question. "What?"

"What are you staring at?"

"A-ahm...nothing!" he responded, turning away from her with a light blush on his face. Rukia grimaced and turned towards the door when she heard something. She looked back at him over her shoulder, "Did you hear-...Ichigo, are you staring at me again?" she growled irritated when she caught the carrot top ogling her from behind.

Ichigo stood stiffly as he shook his head furiously, denying her 'accusations'. But he can't help looking at her especially now that she's wearing his hooded sweatshirt. Yes, he started ogling her the time he gave her his sweatshirt earlier. He doesn't know why but he loves to see her wearing his shirt...it fascinates him how his sweatshirt almost engulf her frame and serves as a dress for her that he just realized how tiny and small her body really is.

Rukia puffed out a breath. "Never mind...I'll just-" she paused hearing that soft sound of cry again coming from behind the bushes in the front lawn. "Did you hear that?"

Ichigo looked back at her, "What is it?"

"Ssshh..." she stick up a finger in her lips. "That sound... I think it's coming from the bushes. C'mon, Ichigo...see what it is." she ordered waving a hand at the carrot top guy to come over the bush.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I'm not hearing anything Rukia. C'mon, It's probably nothing."

"Just go and check on it! What...are you afraid?"

He huffed. "As if."

Rukia watch as the carrot top guy walked nonchalantly towards the bushes and start looking for any mystery hidden behind it. "Found something?" Ichigo shook his head lazily. "Well then...keep looking!" she demanded.

Ichigo turned at her as he roughly push the bush apart, "I told you it was nothing. Maybe it's just a-" he paused when he heard the sound that Rukia is talking about. Slowly turning his head back at the bush, he met sharp nails or claws rather, raking and scratching angrily on his face.

"Nyer-nyer-nyer-nyer-nyer..!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh..!" he yelled, then grabbed the furry object in front of his face and throw it away. "Damn it! Rukia...it's a fucking-"

"A cat! Oh how cute!"

Ichigo gaped as he an orange cat now cuddled in the petite girl's arms. Rukha giggled and patted the cat's head as it snuggled closer to her chest.

"Nyeow..."

"Uurgh...what the hell!" he growled angrily. "Rukia, throw that thing away!"

"Hmm? But why? It's cute...I'll keep it!"

"What?" he stomped towards her. "I'm not letting that thing inside my house so you better throw it away now!"

"No...it's obvious that he's homeless so we should keep him. And besides, he's so cute...look!" Rukia said and holds up the cat in front of his face. And as if by instinct, the cat started scratching his face 'again'...

"Nyer-nyer-nyer-nyer..!"

"Aaaaaaaahhh..! You fucking little-"

"Aah-aah! Don't say bad words Ichigo... Nekichi can hear you."

"Ne-Nekichi?"

Rukia grinned and nodded, "That's right. His name is Nekichi...since he's a cat and he also have an orange hair just like you. You should be proud Ichigo that I named him after you..."

"Uurgh...Rukia throw that fucking cat away from my house n-" his words were caught in his throat as Rukia stared at him with those pleading beautiful eyes of her. Damn...she's doing it again. She knows that he can't say no to that cutesy puppy dog eyes of her. If Rukia says the magic word "Please?"...then he's totally gonna lose it.

Gathering all his 'fighting spirit', Ichigo turned his back on her so as not to melt with those violet pools of hers again. "C'mon...throw that thing away now. I've said it Rukia, I'm not gonna let that cat get inside my-hey!" he called out and run quickly towards the front door, blocking the petite girl from snickering in, "Are you listening? I said I don't want that thing in?"

"Ichigo..?" she whine. "C'mon...it's not like Nekichi can cause any harm..."

"Nyeow..."

"What about this?" Ichigo growled pointing at the red criss cross scratch marks in his face. "Isn't this harmful enough, huh?"

Rukia rolled his eyes, "It's your fault. You scared him."

"No, I didn't."

"Okay, fine! You didn't scare him. But your face is scary, that's why."

"Nyeow..."

Ichigo clenched his jaw at that and tries to say something but Rukia cuts him off, "C'mon...why don't we all go inside so I can tend to your scratches now."

Ichigo pouts and was about to surrender when Rukia suddenly giggled. He turned and look why she's giggling...and then his temper hits its boiling point again as he saw the furry orange object, brushing its tongue on Rukia's chest against her dress. While its paw scratch gently on her her other chest.

Rukia giggled, "Oh...it tickles!"

Ichigo's eyes turned a furious red, groaning angrily under his breath as he watch that orange four legged thing called 'cat' take advantage of his Rukia. "You bastard!" Rukia looked innocently at the orange two legged thing called 'Ichigo' stomping angrily towards her. "Give me that bastard!" he demanded but Rukia just scowl and held tighter on the cat.

"No! I don't want to."

"I said give that bastard to me, Rukia! Give it to me!" he said menacingly as the cat blinks innocently at him.

Rukia shook her head stubbornly, stepping away from him. "No. I'm not gonna let you hurt Nekichi!"

"Give it to me, Rukia!"

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Urgh...I said give that FUCKING BASTARD TO MEEEEE!" he growled out and reach for the cat's head. But the furry cat shifted its head on the other side so instead of grabbing the cat, Ichigo ends up grabbing...

Rukia's breast!

"Nyeow..."

"Uurgh..." the petite girl is groaning furiously while the carrot top guy stay frozen in fright and nervousness. He turned red from head to toe as he felt like sweat comes out from every pores of his skin. And to make things worst, his body involuntarily shuddered making his hand twitch around her humble breast and that fueled her anger.

He gulped nervously and manage to let out a sheepish smile. "Ahehe..."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU MALISTER PERVERT!" she growled giving him a punch...in short it's a knockout!

Stars circled around Ichigo's head as he sways clumsily, mumbling incoherent words about cats and how he hates them before he finally collapses on the ground with a loud thud.

"Nyeow..."

"C'mon Nekichi, let's go to bed now." Rukia said, marching inside the house leaving an unconscious orange haired guy on the front lawn.

Fact # 3: Jealousy can kill a person...Seriously!

* * *

Aaw...poor Ichi...hehe.  
I don't know why but my favorite part is when Ichigo burst out from the door and run towards the gate to chase after Rukia but then he went back to the front door to get the other pair of his slipper! Haha! LoL!

How about you, tell me about your favorite part by leaving a REVIEW okay! ^.^  
Thanks guys...I'm nearly reaching for my 100th review...and I'm so happy for it...  
till next chap!  
Happy Valentines' day!


	16. Chapter 16 Friends, Foes and Family?

WARNING: A VERY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi guys! I'm...back? Yeah, I'm late again but don't blame me...blame Bleach episode 310! U know I watched it yesterday and then I go 'What the hell?' Am I watching the same show as you guys do...I mean, what happened? It's very different from the manga. I just...haizzt... ~.~

Anywayz, back on my fic...some of you are asking why does it seemed that Ichigo only has rivals and that its a bit unfair for him. Well, I just want to make a simple reminders about that. Look at this...it's just  
Ichigo vs. Renji and Ashido(later on)..ahm Keigo and Nekichi are not so much of a threat, right? While for Rukia...it's her vs. Ichigo's fan girls(ahm..maybe 90% of the schools female population, not to mention those outside the school :P)...and yeah there's more! (and...can I include myself..? No? *sigh* Owkay...)  
And back in chapter 13&14... Rukia already dealt with her jealousy issues with Inoue and Tatsuki by pushing Ichigo away from her. However, it just made them closer to each other. And at that time, Rukia is just developing her feelings for Ichi. On the other hand, Ichigo (who is now sure of his feelings towards Rukia) is currently dealing with his jealousy and rivalry issues with Renji but unlike Rukia, Ichigo is dealing with these issues by...well, by pushing 'his rivals away from Rukia'. You see what I mean? I just want to explain this coz I can't insert this issue on the chapter itself...oh poor me.  
Anyway, don't worry about Ichi...just read this chapter carefully and take note of the character's attitude coz it might give you something to look forward to...^.~  
as I've said in the earlier chapters of this fic 'Everyone will have their fare share of everything...cause All is fair in love! ^.~

Soooo, before we move on to the story, I just want to **THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND KIND AND HEART WARMING REVIEWS! I'M SO GRATEFUL FOR IT! This is for all of you... Hope u**

**Read, Enjoy and Review please!**

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 Friends...Foes...and Family?

**Soundtrack: All star by Smashmouth  
**

* * *

International Bureau of Investigation  
Licensed Webpage  
Files and Profiles in this section are legally and privately owned by the International Bureau of Investigation Association. Illegal access, used and any forms of file distribution in this site is strictly prohibited and by all means violates R.A. 1715.  
Only authorized members of the bureau are allowed to have access on this site.  
Do you wish to continue?

Yes.

A pop up blocked appeared on the computer screen. Sipping on his coffee mug, a silver haired man returned on his computer and started typing.

**Access code: Shinso  
Password: ****s|**

Completing the required log in information, another set of dialogue boxes appear on the screen.

**Opening a secure connection. Content cannot be seen by anyone else. Continue?**

Yes.

**Leaving a secure webpage. Open web?**

Yes.

**Loading...**

**57%...**

**86%...**

**97%...  
Loading complete.**

Looking back on the paper on his table, the man clicked in the 'Profile Search' button.

**Type in name: Rukia Kouzuki  
Search.  
Loading...**

**Profile does not exist! Do you wish to continue using name match?**

Yes.

**Loading...**

**One profile match! Continue?**

Yes.

A red dialogue box appeared on the computer screen.

**Site contains a very secure and high ranking profile. Therefore, Only seated and high ranking officials of the bureau can view and access the following site. **

The man smirked as he felt more excited and anxious on what the message said. Dragging the cursor on the lower right of the box, he clicked on the red button and yet another bow appeared.

**Enter Licensed Code Number: *******5|**

Typing in the last code, he clicked on 'Allow Access'.

**ACCESS CONFIRMED!**

**Download File.**

**Downloading...**

**52%...**

**83%...**

**98%...  
Download Complete.**

**Opening profile...**

Leaning closer on his computer screen, a wide and familiar grin graced upon the man's face as he stared on the file that appeared in front of him. The long search is finally over and now he's on to his next task.

**Profile Name: **

**Rukia Kuchiki**

...o...

_Ichigo,  
I'll be out seeing a friend today. I promise to do the laundry when I come back. I have no choice so I'm leaving Nekichi to your custody. *sigh* Take care of him...feed him properly and don't forget to give him water after he eats. Don't yell at him, no kicking, no strangling, and don't even try to poison him or feel my wrath later! ~o~  
Well, see you later and have a nice morning Ichigo!  
Smiling at you,  
Rukia ^_^_

The orange haired guy grunted back at the smiley as he toss aside the stick on pad that has Rukia's handwriting and horrible bear/rabbit/cat/him drawings. He sighed and turned on the living room where a fury orange cat is currently cuddled in a ball on his couch. It was licking his sharp edged paws as if polishing it before using it to scratch mercilessly on his face again.  
He grimaced as he walk towards the couch and stands in front of the innocent orange fur of a cat and crossed his arms in front. The cat paused in licking its paws and stared innocently up at the towering orange haired guy. Ichigo displays his usual scowl and narrowed his eyes down at the cat. "What are you looking at?"

"Nyeow."

"Don't nyeow me, you bastard." he retaliated. "And don't give me that look, it's disgusting." he spat as he continue talking to the cat as if it can understand him. The orange cat just blinks his big blue eyes at him. "I know what you're up to but I'm not letting you have your way on Rukia."

"Nyeow."

Ichigo leaned down. "You listen to me and listen to me like you've never listen to anybody else before." he narrowed his eyes into slits. "Rukia is mine and mine only. No one as in no one will be having her except me. And when I say no one, it means not a four-legged cat like you or a two-legged punk like him! You hear me, huh? Rukia is mine! She. is. mine!"

Blink-blink. "Nyeow."

"Ugh. I said don't-..." he messed up his just-out-of-the-bed tousled hair in irritation then sighed afterwards. He stood up straight, sighed and stared back at the cat. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Nyeow."

Ichigo huffed, "Don't take this the wrong way okay? I still hates you..." he crosses his arms in front. "but the midget likes you so..." he paused.

Speaking of the midget.

"...and that's how I ended up here in Karakura."Rukia concluded then take a sip on her caramel machiatto as she sat down on a table of a popular coffee shop in town. Her red haired friend who's sitting across her on the table rubs the back of his neck as he tries to comprehend every single detail that she had shared with him.

"So in short, you runaway from the mansion." Rukia nodded. "But what if you're brother finds out...what are you going to do?"  
Rukia shook her head. "I don't know yet. All I'm thinking right now is to meet the Shiba family before Nii-sama finds out that I'm gone from the mansion."

"So why not see them now? I mean, you have their address already right?" She sighed heavily then looked up at Renji as the guy place a hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry Rukia. I'm here for you now. I'll come with you if you want. You help me a lot back then so I think this is my time to return the favor. We'll do this together. Rukia, I won't let you-"

Krriiiiiiiing! Krriiiiiiing!

Rukia jerked on her seat and withdrew her hands from Renji. "Ahm...excuse me." she said pulling out her 'new phone' from her bag. She frowned when she saw the name on the screen but nevertheless answer the call, "What?"

Renji sighed softly then averted his gaze to his coffee, thinking on what to say to her next. He lifted his mug towards his lips and sips on his coffee. "Yeah, just give him milk so he can sleep after." Renji choke slightly on his drink. Glancing at her friend, Rukia saw him wiping his mouth and chin then drew her attention back to her caller. "Cool it first cause it might burn his tongue. Yes...yes, alright. Keep an eye on my little one, okay?" she said affectionately then quickly turned irritated. "What? You fool, just-" noticing Renji's curious gaze, Rukia clears her throat and composed herself again before saying a plain, "Okay...I'll see you later." to the person on the other line. Pressing the end call button, she turned back to Renji and smile.

The guy smiled back at her and placed his hands on the table again. "As I was saying, Rukia I-"

Krriiiiiiiing! Krriiiiiiiiiing!

Renji's mouth hang open as Rukia's phone beeps again. Groaning silently, Rukia excused herself and Renji nodded drawing his attention back to his coffee once again.

Rukia pressed the offending object on her ear and said "What is it?" with irritation in her voice. "What?" all heads turned at her direction but it was too late for her to notice it as she carelessly blurted out. "You idiot! You called just to say that Nekichi poofs on the couch?"  
People inside the cafe grimaced at her and muttered complains about her misdemeanor and public offense. Renji clears her throat to remind the raven haired girl of her current situation and that's when Rukia noticed the disgusted looks on the customer's faces. She blushes in embarrassment as she sank lower on her seat giving Renji an apologetic look. The guy nodded then she went back on the idiot caller, controlling her temper this time. "Just remove it with a dust pan or something I'll clean the couch later, okay?" she said but the caller commented something about how disgusting it is and how it seems to be not your ordinary hell smelling cat poof. "Urgh...stop it you idiot!" she whispered/yell, gritting her teeth in annoyance. "If you don't have anything important to say then don't call me again, okay? You're embarrassing me! Shut up and leave me alone!" she pressed the key harshly to end the call. She sighed and sip on her coffee, trying to calm herself down. Renji on the other hand, is still watching her.

It's been nine years since they last saw each other and she hadn't change much...physically that is. But there are some things about her that changed a lot. She seemed all worked up, livelier perhaps. She now shows contradicting emotions...she's annoyed but at the same her face and her aura seems to be brighter, happy, glowing or blooming. Yeah, she's blooming!

Secondly, she cursed and spoke carelessly now which is very peculiar of how she's acting when she's in the mansion especially when her brother is around. In other words, she's a bit unladylike yet ladylike. And last but not the least, why is she talking about feeding milk and who poofs on the couch and what did she say...little one? Don't say that Rukia already has a...

"Renji?" the red haired guy jerked out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry about that, Renji. Ahm...what were you trying to say to me again?"  
Renji blinks at her, "Ahm, yeah. Rukia...can I ask you something first?" Rukia smiled and nodded at her friend. Renji clears his throat, "Rukia...I'm just curious. Who is this-"

Krriiiiiiiiing! Kriiiiiiiiiing!

Rukia clenched her fist in annoyance but she didn't remove her gaze and her smile at her friend, ignoring the ringing device and whoever it is on the other line.

However, Renji is hesitating to continue his question seeing how her expression becomes somewhat similar to a volcano on its nearly eruption state.

Krriiiiiiiiing! Krriiiiiiiiiing!

Renji sweatdropped as he stare at Rukia and how she's controlling her temper but he's already seeing smoke coming out of her head right now...metaphorically speaking.

Krriiiiiiing! Krriiiiiiiiiing!

He smiled sheepishly, "Rukia, I think you better an-"

"Yes!" she said between gritted teeth. "Yes! I think I better answer this phone call ONCE AND FOR ALL!" she grabs the phone and angrily march off towards the comfort room. "What is it, you idiot?" she growled over the phone once she locked herself up on the CR's cubicle.

"Rukia, the bastard bit me!" says the 'idiot' on the other line.

"Uurgh..." she stopped herself from pulling her hair out in irritation. "Ichigo, you are really annoying me!"

"But I was just feeding your cat and he just bit my hand! What if this cat has a rabbis or something...what if-"

"Shut up! Ichigo, you're acting like a baby!" she retorted then heard nothing from the other line. And knowing him, Rukia guessed that Ichigo is pouting right now. She sighed, "Again, if you don't have anything important to say then don't call me, okay? I'm having a serious conversation with my friend here and you're interrupting us." she heard him snore. "Ichigo..?" she whine.

Ichigo heaved a sigh and said a cold and low "Alright." finally retreating in trying to ruin Rukia's meeting with Renji.

Rukia sighed softly and said "Thank you." before ending the call. Stepping out of the CR, she straightened the invisible flits in her dress then headed back on their table where Renji is waiting patiently. But once she settled on her seat, Rukia starts to feel unease and...worried. Her eyes shifted from Renji to her phone then back to the red haired guy.

Renji notice her 'obvious' anxiousness. "Rukia, is something wrong? You looked worried."

Rukia bit her lower lip and clamped her hands together, trying to rid her uneasiness but she can't help it. "Renji, ahm...can we talk again some other time? I just...I need to go home now." she said apologetically.

Renji smiled at her. "Sure. We can talk again anytime. Besides, I don't want to keep you here all bothered like an egg-laying hen." he teased her.  
Rukia pouts but quickly smiled "Thanks Renji. I'll call you again, okay? But wait, are you sure I'm not stealing your time with someone?"

Renji laughs at her and shook his head. "No, Rukia. I'm not seeing anyone right now." Rukia raised an eyebrow and gave him a smug look. "It's true, I just had a break up so..." he look down at her. "C'mon, I'll drive you home." he offered, changing their topic. But Rukia declined politely. She didn't tell Renji that she's living with his arch enemy right now. No, it would be a disaster if he finds out about it. But she'll definitely tell Renji about it...but not now that Renji's nose is still a bit...broken courtesy of her orange haired housemate.

...o...  
"Hey! Get out of the table."

"Nyeow."

"No, I already fed you. That's for my lunch now, okay?"

"Nyeow..." the cat meowed again, leaping from the table to the kitchen counter. Ichigo sighed softly and shook his head before going back on chopping some carrots for his chicken curry. "You know, this is her favorite." he said glancing at the cat who is now sitting on the counter top. It's tail is waving slowly on tiled top and look up at him as if listening and waiting for him to continue. "Actually he loves everything that I cook...from a simple ham and egg breakfast to a full meal dinner. And I'm telling you...only I can make the most delicious curry that she had ever tasted in her life." he brags, sticking his chin up.

"Nyeow..."

"It's true! She told me how great a cook I am."

"Nyeow." the cat deadpanned, wearing a bored look and seems not believing him.

He sighed. "Okay, she didn't say it out loud but..."

"Nyeow."

"Alright. Alright! The truth is...she didn't say it but I know that she just won't admit it to me. You know why?" the cat blinks in anticipation. "Because..." he holds up the knife towards the cat to give emphasis on what he's going to say. "She's a stubborn. bratty. midget."

"Ichigo!"

Two heads turned at the front door and their faces turned excited when they saw a raven haired girl standing there. Ichigo stood up straight and smile. He didn't expect her to arrive early from her date with Renji. Granted, he made up stories and pester her throughout her time with Renji by calling her and even told her that her cat bit him on the hand..which is of course, a lie! But as a result, she's now back home and what makes him smile is that Rukia is secretly worried about him. She won't admit it as usual, but the look on her face is enough to prove that she's very worried about him.  
"Ichigo?"

The guy in question looked up guiltily at making Rukia worry. He now felt bad on lying about being bitten by the cat cause she's probably worried that he might have an infection by now.

"Rukia, I'm-"

"How dare you try to kill Nekichi!"

Yap! She's so worried about him, that's why she is currently in his face yelling at him about...how he tried to kill the cat?

What the hell?

"Rukia..?"

"Don't Rukia me, you moron! You're trying to kill Nekichi and what! You're even planning on making a meal out of my cat?" the petite girl said, holding the orange cat safely on her arms.

"What are you talking about? I'm not killing that cat and what makes you think I'm making a meal out of him?"

"Then why are you holding up a knife against Nekichi?"

Oh..so that's it.

Ichigo huffed in disbelief. Here he is all guilty about lying to her thinking that she's worried about him and all but what did he get? It's just like that time when she came running into Renji's arms and not into his awaiting ones and this time it's Nekichi that she's worried about and also not him.

"You know what? I've had enough." he said, putting the knife down on the counter and wiping his hands on a towel. He's offended...no he's more than offended...he's hurt. The fact that Rukia is so clueless on how he feels and by the fact that she is more worried about that stupid stray cat. It made him feel like he's not important to her at all.

His lips were set on a thin line as he walked around the counter and started heading towards the stairs when he felt her tiny hands around his arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Ichigo clenched his fist and without looking back at her, he said. "Don't worry about your lunch, I already had prepared some on the table. Sorry for not finishing the curry though, but I have to-"

"I'm not worried about my lunch, you idiot." she shot back. "I'm just...w-well..." her hands were slightly trembling around his arms. "I just want to...check on your wound." she finished, almost muttering the last phrase with a light blush on her face. She still doesn't know why, but she can't just admit that she's so worried about him.

She had been worried about him many times now... In the bus incident, when he got sick, when he had a brawl with Renji, in simple things like tripping, having cramps and even this...having bitten by a cat. Not to mention when he almost spent his savings just to buy her a new phone. Though she have a weird and sometimes harsh way of showing her concern for him but the truth is...she becomes a worrywart when it comes to the reckless and stupid strawberry named...

"Ichigo?"

The guy in question didn't looked at her, instead he clamped his lips together to suppress a grin from forming on his lips but it just makes him look more idiotic. Good thing, he made a fake bondage on his left hand earlier just to make his story more convincing. "Hey...did you hear me?"

All too well.

He took in a deep breath before facing her with a cool expression in his face. "It's okay...don't worry about it." he said nonchalantly...but deep inside his heart is giddying up in merriment.

Rukia shook her head, "No, Ichigo...it might get infected. Here, let me see it."

Uh-oh.

Ichigo step back and hides his bondage (but unharmed) hand behind him. "No need. It's fine really. I've checked on it earlier and it was fine. It's just a scratch...hehe." he laugh nervously.

"Oh well, let me see it then."

Oh great.

"C'mon, I wanna check on it." she steps closer to him. Ichigo gulp, stepping back again. A few moments ago he was hurt because he thought that Rukia isn't worried about him but now he's the one who's worried about how Rukia will hurt him (physically) if she finds out he lied.

"Ahm...Rukia, it's fine. You know what? I think you should checked on your ca-hey!" Rukia pulls his arm. "No...stop! I mean-"

"Ichigo, will you shut up! I'm just checking on your wounds, stop acting like a scaredy cat okay?" she glared up at him and continue unwrapping the bondage in his hands.

"But I'm telling you that-" Rukia finally unwrapped the bondage from his...unblemished and unwounded hand.

Oh crap!

Think Ichigo! Think!

"Oh look! It's already healed. I told you it's not that serious." he said nervously, wiping the sweat in his forehead.

"Ichigo, you don't have any BITE mark." she pointed out between gritted teeth.

"Oh! I...don't..? W-wait Rukia, I-I can explain. Wait! It's just..no! Wait! Rukia-AAAAAAAAHHH!"

**Some...body once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

With a scowl in his face, Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder before entering the university 's main gate. The moment he steps inside…

"KUROSAKI-KUUUUN!"

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

Girls flocked around him faster than you can say the word Bleach.

**And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

They all have worried faces as they asks him how he is, if he's still hurt, if he wants his bruise be tended and everything and everything. This is why he doesn't want to go to school after having a brawl…students especially fan girls keep pestering him about his condition or about his wounds. They'll ask him numerous questions which makes him annoyed and upsets his mood all throughout the entire week or so. It happens all the time, when the basketball team had a brawl on the hardcourt, it would be the hot topic for peer's conversations and even professors wants to discuss it on class.

But Ichigo doesn't have anything against it if not for these noisy fan girls around him. He wants to be taken care of, really but not by this girls. There's only one girl that he wants to take care of him.

'If only Rukia is around then I'll be free from all these girls now.'

"Captain!"

Good thing there's always an alternative!

Keigo rushes towards his team captain when he saw all the girls rounding him. "Captain..! oh hi there babe, wan to—"

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, just call me when you need something okay." A girl wearing a nursing uniform said then hurriedly walk away from the orange haired guy followed by all the girls around him.

"Hey cutsie! Wait! Aren't you asking me too?" Keigo called out to the retreating girls. "Oh well just come to me when you need a—"

"Shut it, Keigo." Ichigo said then makes his way inside the campus.

"Hey Captain, wait up!" he walk after Ichigo and match his strides. "So, how are you now?"

Ichigo just shrugged as if saying he's alright. Even though Keigo is annoying most of the time but he's still his friend and teammate. He doesn't want others to keep asking him the same question but when it comes to his friends (which mostly are his teammates), Ichigo felt like telling them that he's fine, mainly because he doesn't want them to worry about him.

"I see you only got scratches again…but have you seen that Renji guy? Men, he's broken!" Keigo exclaimed with matching hand gestures and exaggerated facial expressions. "He's nose is bleeding like hell last Friday. You know, you really beat that red head's ass. Though he also had hits on you but dude, it was really a kick ass, you know what I'm saying?" Keigo trails off but his captain just shifted the bag on his shoulder. Ichigo may not look like it but he's a bit satisfied and proud of what Keigo told him about how he beat Renji's ass last game. A smirk curved in his lips before he heard his friend sigh heavily beside him.

"But I'm really sad about your suspension, though. And I think it's unfair to suspend Ikakku too when that Hisagi guy isn't. We won't be having you and Ikakku on the next game so it's kinda… I don't know, I'm really upset about their decision."

"You shouldn't be upset Keigo." The brunette guy looks up at his captain. "Our absence will make you and Mizuiro on the first five…so you better get ready for it." Ichigo glanced at his friend.

"I'm ready about it Captain. I'm just…a little scared…just a little cause you know, it's the first time that you won't be playing with us so—"

"You can do it Keigo. You can win without me. Besides, you won't be in our team if your not good in basketball, right?"

It doesn't happen much, but in times like this Ichigo shows Keigo that however perverted and annoying he is, he's still his friend and comrade and nothing can change that.

Keigo grinned widely at his captain's encouragements and his fighting spirit comes to life again. " Ha! You're right Captain! I'll kick their asses out for you. I'll give justice to your suspension. Don't worry I'll take care of the points and I know that Chad can adjust to my quick passing and acrobatic shots and…" Ichigo smirks and shook his head as his autistic friend started prancing around and talking nonsense again. "I'll take care of them and-." Keigo frowned. "Captain?"

"Hmn?"

"I've been wondering since earlier…I don't remember Renji biting you on the arm so where did you get that bite mark?"

Ichigo's eye darted on his arm where a red bite mark is still lightly visible. He sighed and muttered, "From a brat."

"Huh?"

"I said from a rat. Yeah, from a rat."

"Geez, what a big mouth that rat has. I told you Captain you're house is being plagued up so you better—"

"Excuse me?"

The two players turned and saw a girl standing in front of them. The girl smiled and offered her hand to the basketball team captain. "Hi! My name is Senna. I'm from the student council."

Ichigo glanced at the girl's hand and took it. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And I'm Asano Keigo but you can call me Keigo-sempai."

The girl giggled softly, "I don't think that's necessary because I know that you guys are both junior in college while I'm already your senior."

"What? But you don't look like one. You know, you're still young-looking and so-umf!"

"Shut up now, Keigo." The orange haired guy elbowed him on the side.

Senna giggled again, "You really are a hot tempered guy, aren't you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that the student council is inviting you, Kurosaki Ichigo to the office...after your class perhaps." Ichigo was about to say something but the girl cuts him off. "You know, I really like to talk to you more but I have to go to my class now. So see you later!" she smiled before turning around and started walking away from the two guys.

"Whew…" a low whistle came out from Keigo. Ichigo sighed softly and begun walking away when Keigo suddenly appear in front of his face. :Captain!"

"Gaahh! What the hell?"

"Captain, did you feel it huh? Did you feel it?"

"Keigo, what are you…get out of my face!" he growled, pushing keigo's face away from him

"The spark captain, the spark! I saw it clearly. When you hold each other's hand I saw spark coming from both of you. And do you know what that means?" Ichigo grimaced at his friend. "It means you are meant to be!"

"Hmm…" Ichigo's eyebrow started twitching as Kego dance around him like the autistic drug addict that he is. "Captain, you and Senna are meant for each other. I saw you sparkling! You know, that's what I felt when I first lay hand on my Kouzuki-san. I felt electric bolts all over my body and...and…"

Ichigo groaned under his breath as he started walking away from his perverted and hopelessly romantic teammate. "Tsh! Spark my ass."

…o…

Loking up, Rukia saw a red, purple and light blue book bind piled in the uppermost part of the shelf. Her eyes roam around to look for a ladder or steps but she can't see any. She tried to tiptoed and lightly jumped but to no success. She tiptoed again and extends her arm as far as she can when a tall guy stands beside her and grab the book that she's reaching for. Rukia turned her head up and saw a familiar tall and tan skinned guy handing the book to her. She smiled and took the book.

"Thanks…ahm…Chad right?"

The tall basketball player nodded. "You're Miss Rukia."

"Please call me Rukia." Her smile widened. "I'm glad you still remember me."

'Of course."

"Yeah, of course. Because I made a scene in your last game so you probably remember me by then." She chuckled and the gentle giant gave her a small smile. "Oh by the way, thanks for helping Ichigo last Friday. you know if you didn't stop him he must have had more bruises and worse injuri—"

Wait! What did I just said..?

Rukia's eyes widened at the realization of the things that she just told Chad…Ichigo's friend. She slowly looked up at him and saw him with a somewhat surprised and confused expression.

"Ahm…I mean…I was just saying that, you know…" she stutters and clears her throat as she tried to come up with a clean compensation for that slip of the tongue. "I'm ah wait. Don't get me wrong. What I'm saying is that I'm glad that you immediately dealt with Kurosaki's outrage last Friday cause…I don't want him to…hurt my friend. Yeah , you see...I'm friends with Renji." She trails off nervously and gulped as she waited for Chad's reaction.

"Is that so?

"Yeah that's what I mean." She smiled sheepishly.

"I see."

Rukia lets outs the breath that she was holding on for a while now. She looked up at Chad again. "So…Thanks for your help again. I'll be seeing around. Bye Chad."

"Bye Rukia." He said as he watch the petite girl dash towards the library clerk.

After logging the book for home use, Rukia dashes out of the library and made her way to the nearest comfort room in the building. "Oops sorry." She mumbled when she almost bumped into a girl wearing a cheerleading uniform. Looking up Rukia saw the Pep Squad leader, Soi Fon who is staring a bit irritated at her because of their almost collision.

"Next time, watch where you're going?" the cheerleader told her before looking back at the other members who are still inside the CR. "C'mon girls, let's go." Rukia stood on the door post as the squad members walk out one by one. Waiting for all the girls to come out, Rukia caught sight of a familiar orange haired girl stepping out with the other members. She smiled widely, "Hey Orihime! How—"

Her voice was caught on her throath when the big bosomed girl ignores her…flipping her long hair with a snob look on her face. Rukia frowned and watch her friend walk away with the other cheerleaders.

She's not sure about it…but Inoue seems to act and look different now.

Rukia shook her head and shrugged off the idea. 'maybe she just didn't notice me.' She told herself but a strange feeling about her friend build up inside her and somehow makes her feel worried.

…o…

"Oh Kurosaki, please come in." the cheerful girl that he just met earlier exclaimed as he entered the student council office. It was a spacious room, a simple lounging area for students and officers on the left, a long conference table on the right and a single desk on the corner with a flat screen computer on top. A file cabinet and a small book/magazine/newspaper shelf were set behind it.

After a quick glance around the room, Ichigo's eyes went back to the girl who was now standing in front of him. "The other officers are still on their respective classes so you should take a seat first while you wait."

"I don't plan on staying here long so just tell me what you want to talk about."

The girl smiled up at him, "You know, you really are an interesting guy. No wonder many girls in school like you.' She said with a playful grin on her lips.

Ichigo looked down at her. Keigo is right when he said that the girl looks younger than her age. She has a fiery red eyes, a small face, her hair tied up in red ponytail and there's a bubbly yet confident aura in her.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo quickly turned his gaze away after his brief scrutiny on the girl. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and wore a bored expression in his face, "What exactly do you need to talk about with me?"

The girl pursed her lips on the side and walked nonchalantly towards the desk top computer and sat on the chair. Clicking on the mouse, she started reading a file from the computer screen out loud for him to hear. " Kurosaki Ichigo, junior Law student, captain of the school's basketball team for 3 years. A dean's lister and a member of the Leader and Honor Society also for 3 years…but!" she pointed out the last word. "failed to attend any of the organization's meeting since the time he become a member of the said society."

Ichigo snorted, "And who says I joined that organization anyway?"

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, "You didn't sign up personally but as the captain of a particular sports club it means that you are a leader. And as a dean's lister you are an honor. Sooo, that made you a legitimate member of the said group." Ichigo opens his mouth to object but the girl continues. "Kurosaki, do you know that we have a Leaders Society meeting today? And if you do…do you have any plans of attending the meeting? And if by some miracle happens that you attended the meeting today, would you participate in the discussion and maybe comment on the last game's incident which caused the reputation of our school's athletic association on the line again?"

"No." he simply said then turned back at the door to leave but a hard object hit his head. He turned around and glared at the girl, "What the hell was that for? Who do you think you are to hit me, huh?"

The girl in question stood from her seat and stare back at him with a proud and authoritative aura surrounding her posture. "My name is Senna Fujisawa…a Senior Law student and the student council president. Captain of the Women's Badminton team and a proud and responsible member of the school's Leader and Honor Society and I'm ordering YOU to go back here, sit your ass down on the chair and shut up!"

Ichigo gape at the girl on front of him. There's something about this girl that reminds him of 'someone'.

"So, are you just gonna stand there or what?"

Yes! There's really a similarity about 'her' and 'her' and Ichigo doesn't know whether he likes it or not. "Tsch!" he scowled as plopped down on one of the chair on the conference table.

"Good boy." Senna grinned widely and cheerfully plopped down on her chair. "Now, on with my solitaire!"

…o…

Ichigo's eyes shifted from his TV screen to his kitchen as a raven haired girl went over and under the table, opening and closing the cupboard, rummaging through his kitchen drawers and sighed in exasperation for almost 30 minutes now.

"You know, it's not the proper way to destroy my kitchen." He said sarcastically, turning his gaze back on the TV screen as he slouched lazily on the couch. Rukia gave him a quick glare then continue on raiding every drawers and cabinet in the kitchen. Ichigo's eye twitch as more rustlings and cluttering was heard from the kitchen. He stood up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen counter. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Rukia glanced at him irritably then open his fridge, "I'm looking for Nekichi."

"Inside the fridge?" he deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't find him anywhere." she said scratching her hair in irritation.

"Well, maybe he run off or maybe he comes back from where he really lives." Rukia slumped her shoulders down. "Don't worry..." Ichigo continued, leaning against the counter top and crossing his arms in front. "I'm sure he'll comes back here again."

Rukia looked up at him with a small smile. "I thought you hate Nekichi..." she walked around the kitchen counter and stood beside him. "...but it sounded like it's okay with you if he comes back here. What...you missed him too."

Ichigo smirk and glanced at her. "Nah...I'm just preventing you from tumbling my kitchen upside down, you know."  
"So you say." she smirk back and started heading towards the stairs. But as she take her first steps, Rukia trips and her body darted forward. But before she stumbled, Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, while his free hand holds onto the railing for support. He pulled her up which makes her back pressed against his chest.

"Be careful." his voice came out to be low and husky from behind her ears. His arms and whole body shivers at the feeling of her body pressed against his. His breathing suddenly become hitch and constricted and his heart pounded against his chest and its possible that Rukia might be feeling it against her back.

And yes, she can feel it. The way his heart beats against her back. Her body shuddered and she feels like all the hairs in the back of her neck rise up as the tickling sensation of his warm breath brushed against her nape. Her stomach flips in a pleasant feeling of his strong arm wrapped around her.  
Her head seemed to move on its own free will as she slowly and ever so slowly turned towards him until her eyes met his gaze. They say that the eyes is the window to one's soul. And it just makes the feeling intense as they look at each others image reflected on each others eyes.

Rukia felt her eyelids become heavier as her gaze slowly move from his amber pools down to his nose and rested on his lips. While Ichigo is being mesmerized by the same feeling he always felt whenever she's so close with him. His face moved in closer to her aiming to touch that one soft spot.

His eyes were already closed as he gently pulled her closer and closer...and closer...until...

Krriiiiiiiiiing..!

Rukia jerked out and jumped away from him, blushing furiously. She looked away and scooted far from him while Ichigo isn't moving on his spot.

Krriiiiiiiing! Krriiiiiiiing..!

Taking in a deep breath, she walked passed him and grab her phone which she left on the kitchen counter top. She blows out a breath and glanced at the orange haired guy who's still standing on the stairs...with a scowl on his face. And he doesn't even hide the fact that he's watching her.  
Rukia frowned and gave him a quick glare before answering her phone. "Hello? Oh Renji...what is it?"

Ichigo's scowl deepens at the mention of his enemy's name as he keeps on with his obvious staring at her. Rukia felt his gaze behind her so she walk towards the front door and went outside. As soon as she disappear from the door, the orange haired guy sighed and frowned.

Talk about Karma.

...o...

"Rukia-san?"

The raven haired girl stopped on her tracks as a large and cold hand landed on her shoulder. Looking back, her eyes widened as she saw Ichimaru Gin standing behind her. Fighting her nervousness, she turned at the man and bowed politely. "G-good morning, Sir."

The man automatically placed that creepy grin in his face. "Good morning to you too, Rukia-san. What a coincidence, you know I'm actually looking for you."

Rukia's eyes quickly scan the place where they are right now but it didn't help that they were alone in the corridor. She's on the Science department building and for some reasons, students don't like hanging out or even loiter around the place. And that makes her more nervous though Ichimaru Gin isn't doing anything wrong. He's just greeting her and saying that...he's looking for her?

"But why?" Rukia clears her throat. "I mean, do you need something from me, Sir?"

"Yes." the fox faced professor responded, stepping closer to her. Rukia was a bit surprised and confused as she look up at the man. "Tell me Rukia-san, where are you staying right now?"

She furrowed her brows, "W-what?"

"I'm asking you where do you live right now. Are you alone in the house? Who are you wi-"

"I'm sorry Sir but I think that is none of your business." she said calm but firm.

Gin grinned even wider and take another step towards her. "Rukia...Rukia...Rukia..." he said, cocking his head on opposite sides with every mention of her name. "Now why is that name sounded so familiar..? Your name...your face...they are sooo familiar." he chuckled. "Have we met before, huh Rukia-san?"

Rukia gulp as she steps back again but her back immediately met the wall. She tried to say something but no words came out from her lips when Gin placed a hand on top of her head. He leaned closer and whisphered "Rukia..." she shuddered but keep her stare at the man in front of her. His eyes are finally showing but her grin never leaves his face. "Always remember that I...will be wat-"

"Is something the matter?"

Rukia's body shivered but in a good way as she heard that one familiar voice cutting whatever it is that Ichimaru Gin is going to say and most importantly saving her from that creepy situation. She slowly turned on the left and her heart immediately flips in joy and relief at the sight of the orange haired guy walking towards them. Rukia has to gather every ounce of self control in her body as she tried to stop herself from running towards him and seek comfort and safety in his arms.

His voice is enough to calm her down...his presence is enough to bring her strength back and just HIM is enough to make her feel safe...protected...and...

"What do you want from her?" Ichigo asked coldly, stepping in front of Rukia as if shielding her from his silver haired proffessor. The intensity of his gaze and the tone of his voice is somewhat inappropriate for a student to give his teacher but he didn't care. He wants to send a message to Ichimaru Gin and he wants him to received it clearly.

And as a man, Gin seems to understand the message and steps back. "I see..." he smiled at his orange haired student. "Rude as always, Kurosaki." Ichigo responded with a scowl. "I'm just telling her to study harder cause college is far different from where she came from...right, Rukia-san?" Ichigo glanced at the petite girl behind her then looked back at his teacher. "Well, I believe that it's time for me to go now. I'll see you later." the man turned but before he leave he chuckled and looked back over his shoulder. "By the way, you have a nice game last Friday, Kurosaki. Keep up the good work." he ended and started walking away.

Ichigo scowled at his professor's retreating form then turned at the petite girl who's hands are clutching tightly on his shirt. He smirk down at her,

"He's gone now." Rukia looked up at him not removing her hands from his shirt. The look in her eyes made him worry, "Did he say something bad?" still staring up at him, Rukia shook her head. "Did he creeped you out?" this time she nodded and Ichigo smiled down at her. "Don't worry he just looks creepy and intimidating but he's not that bad."

"Just like you?" she suddenly said innocently which makes Ichigo's smike quickly disappear and was replaced by a frown.

"Do I really look that sca-" he paused when all of a sudden Rukia rested her forehead against his chest.

She can't explain it but she suddenly felt the need to stay close to him. She wants him to be as close to her as possible, she wants to be near him, to be next to him...cause in that way, she feels safe...protected...and loved.

Though confused by her sudden public display of affection, Ichigo lets one hand up and gently placed it on her back...trying to comfort her from her uneasiness.

The two stayed like that for a moment. Both of them are unaware that a certain student sees them right now. The student smirk and fix his glasses up before he turned and walk away from the two.

...o...

The ringing sound of the desk phone echoed throughout the whole house but there was no one there to pick up and the answer the ringing device. The third ring came but it was interrupted as an automatic mail voice was heard.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is out for school or practice. Just leave a message if you have something important to say, otherwise leave me alone."

Toooot..!

"Onii-"

"Ichigo, my idiot son! How dare you not call us for a month! If you're bringing girls in the house you better have-umfh!" the man's voice was muffled then rustlings and screeching of car tires were heard.

"Give back the phone to Yuzu, dad! And keep driving!"

"No! I'm telling you're irreponsible brother to use protec-ummfh-umaammfh..!"

"Just...give it-Dad! Keep your hands on the wheel you goat faced!"

"Karin-chan...Dad stop it! *sigh* Sorry about that Onii-chan. Anyway, we just want to tell you that we are-"

"Ichigo! Don't let your sisters see your girlfriend's und-umf-mmmffgh..!"

"Ichigo! We just want to tell you that-Dad just shut up!..that we're coming tod-"

"Ichi-ummfh..!

"Yuzu just turn off the phone now!"

"But-..."

"Just turn it off before our brother broke his phone..."

"Ichigooo-"

"Okay...bye onii-chan. See you lat-"

Tooot..! Tooot..! Tooot...

The line went off and then there was silence inside the house again.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 17 She

Hello there! Thanks for all your lovely revies and I hope you still bear with my poor grammar, wrong spelling and everything...Please read the author's end note okay…hope you

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW please!**

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 She**

**Soundtrack: Baby, fly away by Corrine May**

* * *

Rukia jumped up from the ground. "Nekichi! You're back!" throwing the broomsticks away, she excitedly run towards the orange cat and cuddled it in her arms. "Oh...I'm glad you're back Nekichi! I missed you...where have you been huh? I was worried about you."

"Nyeow..."

Rukia giggled as she holds up the cat in arms length and swayed her body round and round in merriment. She is giddying up cheerfully around the front lawn when a 'shirtless' and 'freshly bathed' Ichigo peered down from his bedroom window.

"Oi Rukia...where did you put my socks?"

The girl in question stop giddying and looked up at him with a wide grin in her face. "Ichigo, look! Nekichi is back!"

The carrot top guy scowled "Yeah, so?" he said testily and quickly change the topic. "I can't find my socks, where'd you put them and have you washed my black shirt?" he continued impatiently.

"Yeah. It's on your dresser, while you're socks are on your closet drawer." the petite girl answered smiling at the cat in her hands. The orange haired guy turned away from his window rather irritated as she begun humming with the cat cradled back in her arms. "Ne-ki-chi...Ne-ki-chi...Ne-ki-"

"Rukia, I can't find them!" Ichigo called, peeking down his window again.

Rukia frowned and looked up at him. "Ichigo,you should che-ow!"

"What happened?" Ichigo's annoyed expression turned into worrywart as the petite girl suddenly palmed her face.

"Nothing...it's just...something's caught in my eye." she responded while rubbing her left eye, trying to rid the dirt or dust or whatever it is that's starting to irritate her eye. She rubs then blinks then rubs her eye again until it starts to water. She closed both of her eyes as she continued to rub it.

"Nyeow."

She smiled, "Don't worry Nekichi, I'll get rid off this-"

"Stop rubbing it." Rukia jerked slightly when she felt the orange haired guy now standing in front of her. "You'll irritate your eyes more...just stay still."

Ichigo ordered simultaneously placing both hands on either side of her face, tilting her head up while his thumb and index finger gently opens her left eye. With a blurry vision, Rukia saw him lean closer and started blowing on her eye. She jerk slightly on the process but she can feel that Ichigo is being gentle on her. Blinking her teary eye, Rukia started to regain her vision but Ichigo's hands are still cupping her face as his thumb gently brushes the tears on her eyes and cheeks.

"Are you okay, now?" Rukia looked up and smiled. They didn't realize that from afar, they looked like they're making out and that there's a figure standing on the wooden gate and watching them right now.

Rukia seems to be stuck on her foot as she stared up at Ichigo.

Ahem...a shirtless and freshly bathed Ichigo. In other words... A naked muscular torso of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hello, onii-chan!"

Rukia jumped at least a meter away from the naked muscular-er- the orange haired guy, blushing furiously. One, because of the realization that he is...well, he is shirtless and is standing a ruler away from her. And two, because of someone who suddenly greets them. Glancing at Ichigo, she noticed that he doesn't seem to be disturbed by the fact that someone standing in the gate and saw them earlier. He just turned at the gate and asked,

"What do you want?"

Looking at the gate, Rukia saw a girl, a little taller than her. The girl is smiling widely as she pushed the gate open and lets herself in, looking back at them with a comic-like face. Rukia couldn't help but look at the girl from head to toe.  
The girl has her hair tied up in a pigtail on either side, she is wearing a cat-themed sweatshirt, a baggy skirt, a high rainbow colored socks and a dirty white pam shoes. All in all, the girl is guilty for sporting a lousy and weird outfit. But what caught her attention is the girl's face. She is pretty cute, but she looks old for her style of clothing. She's not sure, but something tells her that the girl is somewhat like a...

"Hello onee-chan." Rukia jerked out of her stupor as the said girl greets her with a large smile in her face.

"Hello." she replied. The girl then turned at Ichigo.

"Hello...naked onii-chan." Both Ichigo and Rukia raised their eyebrows at that. Rukia started blushing again then saw the orange haired guy walked towards the wire post and grabs a shirt. Slipping on a shirt, Ichigo walked back at the them and turned at their visitor.

"Do you need something?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow and turned at Ichigo, "Do you know her?"

"Ah yeah. She lives somewhere here."

"I live at Lot 2 Phase 12." the girl said cheerfully.

"Then what's your name?" Rukia asked. The girl stood up straight and place a hand on her forehead in a saluting manner.

"My name is Emily Takahisa, reporting for duty Sir!"

Rukia and Ichigo sweatdropped. The girl put her hand back on her side and smiled up again at the both of them. "My name is Emily but you can call me Emi."

Ichigo nodded, "So Emi-"

"You can also call me Mimi." the girl interrupted with a gleeful anticipation in her face.

"Owkaay... Mimi. Wha-"

"Oh! Oh! You can also call Mily...or Lily...oh! Wait! Just call me Elly...or Ems. What about Ells or Ellys, you know like Alice..." Ichigo and Rukia blinks as the girl named Emily continue reciting names while bouncing excitedly in front of them. "Oh! I want you to call me Mills or Mims or Miles or Mie-"

"We'll call you Emi." Ichigo and Rukia said in unison, stopping the girl from her name recitation.

"Okay, call me Emi." she concluded enthusiastically then she becomes gloomy in just a split second when Ichigo asked her what she wants. Pouting sadly, Emi played with one of her pigtail, "Onii-chan, I'm looking for my friend." she glanced up at Rukia. "You see, my friend has an orange hair...a big blue eyes, it's very big like this!" she pointed out by forming a circle with her finger. "...and...and he also has a very loooong tail and sharp nails and..."

Ichigo scratches his temple while Rukia smiles sheepishly as they listen to the girl with a million words. They shared glances realizing what Emi is talking about.

"Nyeow."

"...and he also says Nyeow!" the girl exclaimed. "Just like that one." she ended pointing at the cat on Rukia's arm. The said cat suddenly jumped off from Rukia's arms and leap up on Emi. The said girl giggled and played with 'her cat'.

Rukia smiled, "I believe he's the friend that you're looking for."

"Oh yes! This is my friend...he's name is Tommy. But you can call him Tom or TomTom or Omy or-"

"We call him Nekichi." Ichigo and Rukia deadpanned.

"Owkay... I'll call him Nekichi...or Neki or Nekineki or Kichi or..."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and the latter just shrugged and started walking back inside the house. Rukia turned at Emi and the cat, she sighed and not wanting to burn her ears with the girl's non-stop talking Rukia headed inside the house too. But as she steps inside, she jumped a bit surprised when Emi appeared in front of her face. "Hello onee-chan!"

"Waaah..!" she yelped in surprised. "Geez, you scared me!"

The girl just smiled in response. "Are you Mrs. Onii-chan?"

"Wha-what?"

"You live in this house onee-chan?"

"Stop calling me onee-chan, my name is Rukia and yes I live in this house." the petite girl said, walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of water for she really needs it. Emi followed right behind her.

"So, onee-chan..."

"Rukia...just call me Rukia. Not Ruki, not Rukiruki...just Rukia. " the girl blinks at her. "Okay?"

Emi nodded and grinned widely, "Okay." Rukia sighed and smiled softly at the girl before she lifts the glass of water on her lips. "So...you're onii-chan's wife?"

"Ppppfffffftttt...!" Rukia spewed out the water from her mouth. Lucky for Emi, she still manage to turned her head on the side. Emi laughed at her reaction while Rukia coughs and wipes her mouth and chin. She opens her mouth to deny Emi's assumptions but the girl is already swaying, jumping and running playfully around the living room. "Emi, don't jump on the couch...no, put it down. Wait! I mean put it back down gently. Yes! That's-hey no! Not that..."

Putting on his shoes, Ichigo heard the commotion downstairs and decided to help Rukia deal with the 25-year-old mentally challenged girl named Emi.

Yes, Emily or Emi has a mental illness or what some would call as retardation. Despite her adult age, Emi's intuition and mental state can be compared to that of a 7-10 year old girl. Ichigo knew the girl to be the only daughter of his parent's friends Mr. & Mrs. Takahisa who also lived in that subdivision. Aside from being a mentally illed, Emi is oftentimes sick and bed ridden for months due to a weak heart. Ichigo can't remember the last time he and his family saw Emi so she must be sick for like what...a year or two?

Getting up from his bed, Ichigo walk towards his bedroom door when he heard something that makes him grip tightly on his doorknob.

"Emi...no, stop playing on the piano, Ichigo will-hey..!" Rukia tried to stop Emi but latter continue slamming her hands playfully on the piano but then Ichigo came from behind the two girls and pushed Emi on the side. Emi crashed on to Rukia but the petite girl is able not to lose her balanced. Surprised, Rukia gave him an angry and questioning stare.

"You fool, why did you do that?" she asked holding onto Emi.

"I told you to stay away from the piano." he retaliated angrily, putting the key covers back down.

"I know, but you don't have to be rude to her. Emi is just-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEP!

"Dad...stop blowing on the horn already! You're startling the whole neighborhood!"

"It's alright Karin. I'm just giving your brother a warning signal so he can stick out his-"

"Uurgh...just shut up and pull over now!"

A loud horning sound was heard and so the three persons inside the house turned their heads and saw a yellow Volkswagen parking just outside the gate. Recognizing the car, Ichigo's eyes widened in panic. "Oh shit!" he quickly pushed the two girls towards the door then pulled them back and turned then around realizing that he's pushing them towards the front door.

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

"Dad and the twins are here."

Rukia's eyes widened in panic. "What? What do we do?"

"Don't worry."

"Okay."

"Just PANIC!"

"WHAT?"

"Go hide in the bathroom!"

Rukia quickly tug on Emi's arms as she run towards the bathroom but Ichigo stops them. "Wait! They'll definitely use the bathroom so...go in the dirty kitchen! Hold it! Dad will probably checked up in there! Emi, no! Not in the fridge..." he said. Emi giggled while Ichigo and Rukia are both panicking as they turned their heads around looking for the perfect escape plan.

"The backdoor!"

They both exclaimed then looked at each other. "Rukia, use the backdoor and hide on the backyard now!"

"Roger!" Rukia nodded dashing towards the backdoor then went back to pull Emi who visibly hides herself under the staircase. "C'mon Emi, let's go." Emi giggled, thinking that they're playing hide and seek.

"Nekichi?"

Glancing through the glass wall, Ichigo saw his dad and the twins already walking on the front lawn. "Rukia, hurry up!" he whisper yelled between gritted teeth as the raven haired girl is trying to pull Emi from the stairs. "Rukia..."

"C'mon Emi let's go..."

With Rukia still pulling Emi out, Ichigo turned his head back on the front door. He gulp and steps towards it and reach for the doorknob. 'Come what may... I will do this...I'm a man...I won't run away.' He closed his eyes as he turned the knob.

'I will deal with the consequences...'

The front door swung open simultaneously as he heard the backdoor slam closed.

'I will face it.'

"IIIIIIIII..."

'I will face it... I will- wait!'

"CHIIIIIII..."

'The backdoor slams closed?'

"GOOOOOOO...!"

With that realization, he instinctively ducked down to dodge a flying foot coming towards his face.

"OOO-WAAAAAHHH..!"

Klash! Kling! Thonk! Boosh!

'Oh well I think I'll face his foot the next time.' he told himself nonchalantly seeing that Rukia and Emi made it out before his father came flying from the door...all the way to the kitchen.

"Ichigo...my boy." a dark haired man groaned under the pile of pots, pan, plates, knives and other kitchen appliances and tools with a bleeding nose. Ichigo shook his head.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Yuzu!" a light brown haired girl runs towards him and hugs him excitedly. "Nice to see you!" Ichigo smiled hugging the girl back.

"Ichigo, you should've let Dad kicked your ugly face rather than letting him recked the kitchen."

Still hugging Yuzu, Ichigo smirked at his dark haired sister. "Yeah, nice to see you too, Karin." the girl smirked back at him and steps inside the house.

"Ichi-nii, we really missed you."

"Me too."

"Hmmn... I smell something." their father said suspiciously. The siblings turned at their wounded father as the old man started smelling and sniffing the dining table, the kitchen counter, the whole kitchen, the bathroom door then leap up towards the living room and continue sniffing the couch, the floor and even the staircase. Ichigo rolled his eyes while Karin plopped herself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Ichi-nii, how are you?"

"I'm fine Yuzu. I've been-"

"Ichigo, my idiot son!" Isshin Kurosaki plunged from behind and put his son on a headlock. "Why aren't you calling us for a month huh? Are you busy with something..and why is the house smells like a girl. Tell me, Ichigo are you keeping a girl here, huh?"

"Dad..." Yuzu whine.

"Gah! G-get off me you stupid old man!" Ichigo growled, elbowing his father's chin but the older of the two men grope him tighter and so they started wrestling each other on the floor. "I said get the fuck off!"

"Ichigo, are you using a protection when you're-oof!"

"Shut it you-aah!"

"Dad... Ichi-nii...stop it already."

"Yuzu, you better start preparing our pack lunch. Let them play for a while. They just missed each other." Karin said nonchalantly, flipping the channel to a soccer game.

"Hey I didn't miss this old f-umfh!"

"Ohoho! You didn't miss us huh? I believe you have someone to keep you busy in here!"

"Shut up!" he growled, pushing his father's face away using his foot. Karin rolled her eyes while Yuzu sighed and started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen as the men of the family continue wrestling and breaking each other's bone.

Peeling her ears off the backdoor, Rukia sat down on the ground. "Onee-chan?"

"Sshh. Emi, be quiet." she whispered, sticking a finger on her lips. "We can't let them know that we are hiding in here so we have to be quiet."

"Oh...like hide and seek?" Emi whispered cheerfully. Rukia nodded so Emi put both hands over her mouth. Rukia sighed and leaned back, resting her head on the door. She pulled her legs up and places both arms on top of her knees. Emi mimicked her position and that brought a smile on Rukia's face.

She just met Emi and realized that the girl is somewhat mentally disable but it didn't stop her for adoring Emi. She is the first one to call her Onee-chan and she just wonders how it feels to have a real sister...hmn...maybe Ichigo can tell her about it.

"Onee-chan?" Rukia turned at the girl beside her. "I don't want to play hide and seek anymore. Can we play tag instead?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Emi but we can't." The girl pouts and looks at her sadly. "Okay, we will play but-"

"Tag! You're it!"

"Wha-" Rukia's eye widened when Emi suddenly came running towards the side of the house. "Emi, wait!" Emi giggled as she run on the side lawn with Rukia chasing after her. She can't Ichigo's family see Emi cause she might tell them that she's here. It would be a disaster!

"Emi!" she half yelled half whispered as she reached for Emi's shirt and they both stumbled on the bush.

"Hmm?" sitting on the couch Karin looked behind and saw the bush moves against the glass wall. She furrowed her brows and got up from the couch to check what causes the bush to move. She steps towards the glass wall and then slowly leaned though the glass when...

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu called out and Karin quickly turned her head back at her sister. "C'mon we're going now." The dark haired girl nodded and glanced one last time at the bushes before heading towards the front door.

Tugging Emi with her, Rukia carefully crawled back to the backyard to hide again. Returning safely to the hiding spot, she looked at Emi and saw the girl sitting on the ground and holding on to her left knee. "What is it?" Rukia asked kneeling down in front of the girl. Emi pouts and remove her hands from her knee, revealing a red scrap all over her knee. "Oh...Emi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rukia said apologetically. "Don't worry. I'll tend to it...just wait a little longer okay?" she continued as she blows softly on Emi's wounded knee.

"It's alright." Rukia look up at Emi and she was surprised to see that Emi is still smiling at her. "It's alright onee-chan. You know when I fell on my bike I also got wounds like this and...and when I climb up the tree I got scratches all over my hand and my arm and my knees and..."

A small smile crept on Rukia's lips as Emi continue her childish story telling. Then she heard the car's horn from the gate. Peeking out from the backyard, Rukia saw Ichigo and his family getting on the yellow car. 'Hmn, I wonder where they're going?' she asked herself then saw Ichigo looked towards her direction. She smiled softly and nodded at him but the orange haired guy didn't show any acknowledgement and if she it clearly, Ichigo is a bit pissed, annoyed, worried, sad, mad and something else. Rukia pouts and watch as the family's car started hitting the road away from the house. Sighing softly, she turned at Emi, "C'mon Emi...let's go inside."

"But what about Onii-chan's family? We can't let them see us, right?"

"You mean, you understand why we're hiding here?"

"Ah-hm!" Emi nodded. "Kurosaki-san, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan...they don't know you live here so you have to hide." she continued and Rukia is confused.

"Wait...so you mean to say that you actually understand what's going on?"

"Ah-hm! We're playing hide and seek!"

Rukia sweatdropped. 'Yeah, right.'

...o...

"So, how did you know Ichigo's family?" Rukia asked Emi as the girl sat down on the couch, swaying her wounded leg back and forth as she waited for Rukia to patch it up.

"Hmm...they are my friends. Isshin-san is the husband of Masaki-san and Onii-chan, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan are their children. They're one big happy family!" Emi grinned. Rukia sat in front of her and started tending on her wound. "But..." Emi added but her voice suddenly become less enthusiastic. "Masaki-san is...she's already gone."

...o...

"Onii-chaaaan!" Ichigo looked up and saw Yuzu calling down at him from the top of the hill. "Hurry up, onii-chan. I have to set our lunch now." he nodded then grabs a large picnic basket from the car's trunk. He looked up at the hill again and started heading up with slow and heavy steps.

It's getting near again. 6 days...exactly 6 days before that one sorrowful day haunts him again. And now their family is gathered once again in this one very special spot where a very special member of the Kurosaki family rests in peace.  
On the top of the hill, Isshin is wiping and talking at the gray tombstone...Yuzu is arranging the flowers around it, Karin busied herself with clearing out the grasses that started creeping on the stone while Ichigo...

He just stands there...his body isn't moving from his spot, his hands were tight around the basket handle. His eyes were fixed at the tombstone, as he stared blankly at the name encrypted on it.

'Why did it had to happen…why did she have to leave so soon...why did I have to live instead of h-'

"Oi, Ichigo..." his trance of thoughts was cut off by his father's voice. "Aren't you going to greet your Mom, huh?"

Ichigo looked away from his Dad and placed the basket on the grassy hill. Walking towards the tombstone, Ichigo joined his father and sisters as he kneeled in front of the stone beside his Dad. And then, there is a moment of peace as the family started their silent and solemn prayers for Kurosaki Masaki's soul.

**You can fly so high**

**Keep your gaze upon the sky**

**I'll be praying every step along the way**

**Even though it breaks my heart to know we'll be so far apart**

**I love you too much to make you stay**

**Baby fly away**

...o...

Rukia looked at the pig tailed girl, confusion building on her. "What do you mean...Ichigo saw her mom dying?"

Emi pursed her lips on the side, and then smiled. "I don't remember!" Rukia sighed as Emi's story is getting more and more confusing for her. "But I remember onii-chan crying..." Rukia looked up at Emi again. "Onii-chan is just a small boy...he loves Masaki-chan so much. But Masaki-san died and onii-chan said that he's the reason why his mom died. That's what he said."

Rukia felt sad about what she heard, she was about to ask Emi how Ichigo's mom died and why did Ichigo blame himself but the girl is already standing in front of the piano. "Masak-san loves to play the piano!" Emi said, tapping her fingers on top of the key cover as she hummed cheerfully. "She taught onii-chan how to play the piano. I always come here to hear her play...But since Masaki-san died, no one played this piano again."

'So maybe that's reason why Ichigo doesn't want anyone to lay a hand on that piano...because it reminded him of his mother.' Rukia thought.

"Onee-chan, do you know how to play a piano?" Rukia was surprised at that question.

Yes! She can play the piano very well...because she was taught by the greatest mentor in the world. But ever since her mentor died, Rukia doesn't want to lay a finger on the piano again.

She can't and she doesn't want to...because she doesn't have an inspiration to play the piano anymore.

Unless...

"Onee-chan, I wanna go home now." Rukia nodded at Emi but the girl tug on her arm. "Can you walk me home, I'll introduce you to my Oka-san and Otou-san." Rukia thought about it for a moment then smiled. Emi cheered and drags her quickly out of the house.

...o...

After a moment of solemn prayers, the Kurosakis are now sitting on each side of the blanket. They're now eating Yuzu's delicious homemade picnic meals. The conversation flowed easily as they talked about anything that happened on each and everyone especially Ichigo, who lives alone in their house. Yuzu and Karin told him about school, sports and some stuffs while Isshin will try groping his son every now and then whenever Ichigo is the topic of their conversation. While his orange haired son just pry or punched him on the face effortlessly everytime he did so. All in all, it was their usual family time. If it's not for the fact that they are gathered in that place to commemorate his mother's death anniversary...then Ichigo would be very happy.

A single tree shades the family from the sun as the soft breeze sways the fluttering grass and leaves from the other trees aligned at the bottom of the hill routing towards the subdivision's main road. It was a peaceful and a beautiful place, the hill is overlooking the whole Karakura town. The Kurosaki family visited the hill every once in a while, especially during certain occassions to commemorate Masaki's birthday or death anniversary and also to spend some time for family bonding.

"So..." grabbing a pen and a note pad, Isshin leaned closer to his son. "Ichigo, how many girlfriends do you have now?"

"Dad...Stop teasing Ichi-nii already." Yuzu whine, handing a delicious handmade buttery treat to her brother.

"I'm not teasing him...I'm just making a poll to keep track of his status." his dad responded before on his juice bottle. "Okay...next question! When is the last time you had se-"

"SHUT UP DAD!" Ichigo and Karin joined forces as they yelled at the father's ears making the man cringed.

"But Ichigo I need an update of your status so I-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Isshin pouts and came flying towards his wife's tomb. "Oh Masaki! Our boy is so rude to me!" he cried out, clinging dramatically at the stone. "I'm just concerned about his sexual status so I can give him advice. If only you're here with me, we can show our idiot son how to-"

"Dad..." this time Yuzu's voice is low and almost firm which makes Isshin stop and turned back at his children. Yuzu glanced at her brother who suddenly becomes tensed then turned back at her father with a worried look on her face. Understanding what Yuzu meant, Isshin clears his throat and went back on the blanket. He crosses his arms in front and sighed.

Then there was silence.

Clearing his throat again, Isshin was the first to break the silence. "Ichigo...I heard you had a fight on your game again."

Yuzu automatically turned at her brother with a much worried face. Karin paused on biting her sandwich and made a quick glance at him too.

"Ichi-nii..?"

"I'm alright Yuzu. I just got some scratches and minor bruises." he said softly, relaxing a bit.

"Ha! I knew you would say that. Hail to the almighty Ichigo Kurosaki. Always so strong, so proud and boastful...college girls love that." Isshin commented sternly, reaching for the ketchup bottle.

"I'm not boastful." Ichigo retaliated, digging in on his plate.

"Of course you are." Isshin responded, shaking and squeezing the ketchup bottle.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are to-"

Bbrrrrrrttt!

A burst of red and slimy liquid ricoccheted all over Ichigo's face and shirt. His spiky hair now becomes a mixture of red and orange, making him look..more colorful!

"Ugh...Damn it." Ichigo muttered between gritted teeth while the other three persons around him blinks and stared at him, holding their breaths.

There was silence again...but not for long.

"PFFT-FUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Isshin and Karin burst out laughing, holding on to their stomach with tears breaming on the corners of their eyes. While Yuzu...she's laughing too, of course! But she still managed to hand her brother a towel to wipe away the ketchup spilled all over him.

"You goat chin! I'll kill you!" Ichigo growled, jumping on to his father and so another wrestling match began between the two.

...o...

Reaching Emi's house, Rukia met the girl's parents. Both seemed at their late 50's and were nice-looking. And the couple is indeed nice and courteous. They invited her for lunch and there, Rukia was told about Emi's condition. Emi is an only child, that's why whenever she met someone Emi immediately calls them onii-chan or onee-chan. She also learned that the Takahisas are a close friend of the Kurosakis. Rukia is just glad that Emi didn't tell her parents that she lives with Ichigo right now. Though the girl has some discrepancy, Rukia can tell that Emi can be a very good and honest friend and she felt already attached with her.

Time flies when you're having fun and though she enjoyed her time with Emi's family, Rukia decided to go back to Ichigo's house since it's getting late already. If ever Ichigo's family is still there then she'll hide and wait outside until they leave. Smiling at the Takahisas, Rukia bowed and waved goodbye but before she was out of the gate, Emi tugged on her dress. Turning back, Rukia saw a bunch of colorful tulips in front of her.

"Here, onee-chan." Emi said leaning closer to whisper something in her ear. "That's Masaki-san's favorite flowers." Rukia's eyes slightly widened as she looked down at the lovely flowers in her hand. She smiled widely at Emi and the girl smiled back. "Let's play tag next time huh, onee-chan!"

Rukia nodded. "Okay...thanks Emi."

The girl smiled then run back to her parents standing at the door. She waved at Rukia, "See you again, onee-chan!" Rukia waved back then started her walk back home.

...o...

"Oh Masaki! We'll be leaving the house to our idiot son again. Ahuhuhu..!" Isshin cried out, pasting himself on the glass wall like a house lizard or something as he continue weeping and crying incoherent words about his wife, their house and their stupid-care-taker-of-the-house son.

The three siblings sighed at the weirdo-er-their father. "Ichi-nii..." the soft voice of Yuzu turned Ichigo's attention away from his Dad. "Take care of yourself." she said throwing herself into his brother.

"Oi, Ichigo. Give us a call at least once a week so Dad won't pester us-" Karin's voice was cut off when her brother pulled her in and wraps her and Yuzu in a warm and tight hug.

"Take care of yourself too Yuzu...Karin."

"Ichigo..." Karin whine against his shoulder while Yuzu's sob were replaced by a chuckle against Ichigo's shirt when the sad guy crushed both of her sisters playfully on his arms, hugging them thighter. Isshin turned and saw his children cuddling each other so...what do you expect him to do.

He jumped and came flying towards the siblings to join them for a family group hug. "Oh my lovely children. Dad wants a hug toooo-umfh!" before he can grope his kids, Isshin's face met Ichigo's fist and sends him flying back into the glass wall.

"Forget it Dad." Ichigo said nonchalantly, then guide his sisters towards the car.

"Oh Masaki...our boy is so mean to me! Waaaah...!"

"C'mon Dad..." the weeping dark haired man turned at his son, sniffling and pouting. "It's getting late. You don't want to get caught up in a rush hour traffic. You still have a long drive."

"Oh Ichigo, you still care for your old man! Come here and give Dad a-humf!"

"Will you stop jumping on me like that!" Ichigo snarled, kicking his father in the face. Dragging the man towards the car, Ichigo managed to locked his Dad on the driver's seat. Isshin continue weeping nonsense as he starts up the car, while Karin and Yuzu waved goodbye at their brother.

"Bye Ichigo."

"See you again onii-chan. And take care okay?"

"I will...and study hard, both of you." Ichigo said, ruffling Karin's hair which earns him a snarl from the girl.

"Son I-"

"Yeah...take care of yourself and the twins, old man."

"Ha! Old man...old but still able to beat my stupid son's ass down." Isshin laughed then shoved a red box at his son. "Here..make the most out of your life but don't forget to be responsible, okay? Bye son!"

Before Ichigo could comprehend what his father said, the car is already hitting the road. His gaze followed the car until it was out of sight. Then that's when he looked down at the box on his hand. Reading the label, Ichigo's face turned red. He groaned under his breath and throw the box in irritation and embarassment. "Stupid old man..." he muttered, grimacing at the box of flavored condoms. He turned around and went inside the house. The moment he enters and closes the front door behind him...there was a deafening silence.

It was quiet...very quiet. The twilight is making the house turned darked...gloomy...sad...and lifeless. No one is around...no one is there except him.

He's alone.

The darkness, the silence, the coldness and the horrible feeling of being alone...it was like that time.  
That time...when his mother died.

...o...

Making her way down the subdivision road, Rukia saw the familiar yellow Volkswagen approaching her way. "They're finally leaving.' She thought then stops on the side road, waiting for the car to pass her by. Glancing at the passengers of the car, she saw a dark haired man sitting on the driver's seat with two young girls on the backseat. She watches the car go then sighed as she started her walk again then heard a sound of a car reversing back. Her brows creased when the Volkswagen stops in front of her. The dark haired man came out from the driver's seat and quickly fly towards…the flower in her hands?

"Oh what a lovely young lady with a lovely flower in her hands!" Rukia blinks as the man who she supposed is Ichigo's Dad grabs both of her hands and stared enthusiastically at the flowers. Rukia was dumbstruck as the man beamed in front of her.

"Dad…" the two girls get out of the car as well and tugs on their Dad's sleeves. The light brown haired girl looks up at her apologetically. "We're very sorry Miss." The girl said then glanced at the flower while her sister was pulling their hyperactive father away from Rukia. But the man wouldn't let go of her hands as he continued sniffling happily on the flowers.

"Oh lovely Miss, where did you get this. You know these are my wife's favorite flowers!"

"Dad…" Karin whine, embarrassed.

"It's alright…" Rukia finally spoke. "A friend gave this to me…if you want, you can take them with you." She offered and the three persons blink at her. Glancing at the two young girls, Rukia can tell that they want them but are just shy to take the flowers so she shoved the colorful tulips at them. "Here…take it." She offered again as she smiled at the family.

"Oh Masaki!" Isshin cried out, hugging Rukia tightly. "We are so lucky to have met a lovely girl like you…you must be heaven sent! You have a lovely smile like that of my wife." Rukia sweat dropped at the old man's over reaction. "What is name, lovely Miss?"

"Ah..R-Rukia, Sir."

"Oh Rukia!"

Sniff-sniff. Sniff-sniff…sniff-sniff-sniff…

"Dad…what are you doing?" The twins chorused as their father started sniffling and smelling Rukia's hair, shoulder, back and all around her.

"Hmm…you smell familiar." Isshin said.

Rukia smiled sheepishly. "Dad…stop it. You're scaring her." Karin said.

But the old man just put his thumb and index finger under his chin as he eyed Rukia suspiciously. "So…"

Rukia gulped but then she gasped in surprised when the hyperactive man jumped at her and grabs both of her hands again. "…do you have a boyfriend cause my son needs a girlfriend right now and he's still a vir-umfh!"

"Shut up Dad!" Karin elbowed his father on the side then pulled him away from Rukia. Isshin struggles and that earned him a left hook from his dark haired daughter.

Rukia smiled sheepishly at that. "Ahm, Rukia-neesan…" a shy and timid Yuzu said beside her. "I'm sorry about that."

Rukia smiled at Yuzu and put the flowers on the girl's hands. "Here…take those flowers with you."

Yuzu looked down at hie and smiled. "Thank you very much." She said then shoved a yellow tulip back at Rukia. "Ahm…here, I'll leave this yellow tulip to you as assign of our gratitude…yellow tulips represents cheerful thoughts." Rukia smiled and nodded, taking the yellow flower from Yuzu.

Successfully tucking their father on the driver's seat, the twins bowed at her saying "Nice meeting you Rukia-neesan." then waved their goodbyes. Rukia waved at them then started walking back home.

…o…

It was already dark when Rukia reached the gate to their house and she noticed that the lights aren't on yet. 'Maybe he fell asleep on the couch.' She thought as she steps inside the front lawn and headed from the door. Turning on the light switch, Rukia jumped in surprise when the first thing she saw is a tall figure standing still in front of the piano.

"Geez, you scared me!" she huffed, placing a hand on her left chest. "Why are you standing here in the dark? What…too lazy to turn on the lights?" she asked but didn't have any response. "Ichigo…"

"Sorry…if I scared you." He finally said, his voice weighing heavy on his throat as he stared blankly at the piano.

Rukia sighed then walked towards the kitchen. She looked for a vase then filled it with water before putting the yellow tulip in it. "I see you have a family bonding today. I almost get caught by them because of that surprise visit…" she glanced at him. "How was your family day?"

"Good." He simply said.

"Do you do that often or you guys just celebrate a certain occasion today?"

No response.

Rukia huffed softly. "I met you're family when I was on my way here." She continued, walking towards him. "And you know what, I think they are a very interesting and happy people…not to mention very energetic." She chuckled as she places the vase on top of the piano in between the picture frames of Ichigo's family.

The flower in the vase caught Ichigo's attention…his scowl deepens as he stared at the yellow object. "Where'd you get that?" he asked coldy.

"Emi gave that to me. Actually I have a bunch of them earlier but I gave them to your sister. But she left that one for me…she said that yellow tulips represents cheerful thoughts. Hmm…" she purses her lips on that side. "I think it represents more of the sun…cause of its color…like sunshine!" she trails off then glanced at Ichigo. "That's your mother's favorite flower, right?"

Ichigo turned his eyes away from the said flower while Rukia sighed beside him. Then there was silence.

The two of them stand side by side…Ichigo still staring blankly on the piano and seemed lost on his deep thoughts while thoughts of what Emi said about Ichigo and his mother's death are starting to get on Rukia's growing curiosity.

_"What do you mean...Ichigo saw her mom dying?"  
Emi pursed her lips on the side, and then smiled. "I don't remember!"  
Rukia sighed as Emi's story is getting more and more confusing for her. "But I remember onii-chan crying..." Rukia looked up at Emi again. "Onii-chan is just a small boy...he loves Masaki-chan so much. But Masaki-san died and onii-chan said that he's the reason why his mom died. That's what he said." _

With that, Rukia felt somehow attached with what Ichigo is feeling right now. She also lose someone important to her. Tough she doesn't know how Ichigo's mother died but she knows how it feels to lose someone you love…the sadness, the sorrow…and the guilt.

But as she stands next to him right now, Rukia feels like she have to make him feel better. She's not used to seeing him like that…silent, lost in his own thoughts, distant, lifeless and most importantly…sad. She don't want to see him sad so she have to make him feel better…she doesn't know how but she have to try.

"Ichigo…" glancing up at the guy beside her, Rukia clears her throat before she continued. "I've had known from Emi that you're mother used to teach to play the piano. And that you love your mother very much…but sadly..." Rukia gulped. "S-she died when you were young." Ichigo slightly flinched at that. "Ichigo, can I…can I asked you something?" The guy in question isn't moving or responding but Rukia knows that he's listening. She turned at him and looked at his face. Taking in a deep breath she asked, "Ichigo…whe-where were you…when you're mother died?"

Stab.

Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab…

That question hits him like a million daggers stabbing on his body as he tensed up, he balled his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white and his jaw were clenching in anger…and guilt.

"How dare you!" he growled lowly, turning sharply at the petite girl beside him. His eyes were burning in hatred as he harshly grabs both of her shoulder as if he'll crush her small form. "Who do you think you are, huh? Who do you think you are to ask me that?"

Rukia froze in her spot as Ichigo shouts angrily in her face. She's confused of his sudden outburst but she didn't show any sign of fear as he stared at his furious amber eyes. Even though Ichigo is growling at her, clenching tightly on her shoulder and staring angrily at her, she's not afraid of him.

She should be angry…she should be hitting him by now like what she always do whenever the guy yells at her face. But…she can't feel any anger towards him at the moment. Instead, she felt ashamed, she's mad of herself and she felt worried about how her stupid curiosity made her ask him that question which makes him feel guiltier than before.

"I-Ichigo…I'm—"

"You don't know anything about my family…" he cuts her off, his anger still not subsiding. "…you don't know anything about me and you don't have the right to know so stop acting like—" the next words were caught up in his throat. His hands were shaking in anger around her shoulder as he glared intensely at the petite girl in front of him.

Rukia fights the tears from forming in her eyes as Ichigo's words echoed in her mind.

"_You don't know anything about my family...you don't know anything about me and you don't have the right to know so stop acting like—"_

Like what?

Letting out a shaky breath, Ichigo release her from his grasp and without another word he march off towards the stairs and heads inside his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him. He plopped down on his bed and buried his face on his hands in frustration.

"_Ichigo…whe-where were you…when you're mother died?"_

That question is the one question that keeps hunting him for years since his mother died. 'Where am I?' he said thoughtfully. 'I was there…I was with her, I was with her but I didn't do anything to protect her. Instead, she protected me and loses her own life in doing so…I was there but I didn't do anything…I just cried out as the rain pours heavily on mom's body…I was there but I didn't do anything! I let her die…I let her die…I…let her die.'

Rukia bit her lower lip and closes her eyes as she places both hands on the piano. She wants to help him…she wants to comfort him but she ended up…hurting him instead. "I'm such a hypocrite…" she thought. "How can I help him…if I can't help my own self."

The house is silent that night as the persons inside weep and drowns themselves in their own sadness…and guilt.

…o…

The following days felt awkwardly silent between the two of them or it was Rukia who felt awkward and ashamed at her stupidity the last time she asked him about his mother's death. And it didn't help that Ichigo is obviously ignoring and avoiding her which is a clear sign that he's still mad at her and her stupid mouth. When she wakes up in the morning, Ichigo is already gone for school. He also go home very late…and if ever he arrives early he busied himself with his homework in front of his computer or lock himself in his bedroom.

What a jerk.

No! he isn't a jerk. He's just mad at her and he has the right to be. Rukia crossed her line…she hits a very sensitive part of Ichigo's life that no one has ever dared crossed. And just like what he said…

'Who am I to ask him that.' Rukia sighed heavily. 'Stupid me and my big mouth.'

"Ahm…"

Rukia jerked on her seat and looked up at the guy standing across her on the cafeteria table. The guy fixes his glasses and looked down at her, "Can I sit here Kouzuki-san?"

"Ahm..sure." she nodded and gestured the guy to take the seat. But she was a bit confused when the guy sat on the seat on her right leaving the seat in front of her vacant.

Maybe he doesn't want others to see that he's sharing a table with her or he doesn't want to like they're sharing a table while at the end of the day…they are still sitting on the same table…period!

Shrugging off, Rukia turned back on her food when the said guy asks "What happened to Kurosaki?"

Her brows immediately creased at that, "What do you mean…how would I know about Ichi-..Kurosaki?" she responded.

The guy smirk but his eyes remained on his tray. "I believe that you know what's happening with him." Rukia tries to say something back but no words came out of her lips. "We lose in our re-scheduled game with Abarai-san's team yesterday."

"You lose?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah…partly because Kurosaki and Madarame-san are both suspended. But I believe that even if Kurosaki played yesterday, he will not be playing at his best cause he's acting stupid again." The guy fixes his glasses again. "I don't know what happened, but I assumed that it has something to do with you."

Rukia choked on what he said. She reached for her juicepack and drink on it to push the lump down on her throat. Coughing, Rukia looked at the guy, "M-me? What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it Kouzuki-san. I know about you and Kurosaki."

"Wha—" Rukia gawked.

"I saw you at the Science Department building last week. I'm not a stalker but I've heard that you happens to be living on the same…"

Rukia gulped.

"…subdivision…"

She sighed in relief.

"…as Kurosaki's. So I'm guessing that the two of you are more than just ordinary schoolmates, am I right Kouzuki-san?" he finished with his eye glasses beaming at his brilliant deductions.

Rukia just stared at him, unable to prove him wrong. "Please don't tell anyone." she slightly bowed. "And please call me Rukia."

"Alright Rukia. I won't tell anyone but I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You see, we have a game with Abarai-san's team again this Friday. Since we lose against them yesterday it means that we have to win the game on Friday. It's like a do or die game. A team losing twice against the same opponent will be eliminated."

"And what exactly do you want me to do with that?"

"Rukia, the truth is…I've been watching you and Kurosaki since that day." Rukia's frown deepens. "The first day you met Inoue-san, you were eating here in this very table. I caught Kurosaki watching you while you talk to Inoue-san and he even reacted when you chocked on your food that time."

"Ichigo? He…reacted?"

The guy nodded. "And the day Tatsuki-chan introduced you to the team. When you excused yourself, Kurosaki followed you and I know that the two of you are talking at the water station. I also noticed how he reacted when you saw Abarai-san in our first game with them…and then the last is when I accidentally saw you on the science department building."

Stalker…anyone?

"I'm not a stalker though."

Oh really.

"I just can't help but noticed the bond between the two of you."

"If you're thinking that Kurosaki and I are…couples then you're wrong. We're just…friends."

"I didn't say anything about being a couple."

Rukia blushed madly at that. "W-well I'm just…making that one clear to you." She said sipping on her juice, still blushing.

"Rukia, what I'm trying to say here is… you seemed to be close enough to Kurosaki to be able to help him go back to his normal self again. It happens every year, whenever his Mom's death anniversary came Kurosaki is always being such an emo or something. He never grows up." Rukia watch as the guy fixed his tray and prepared to stand up. "Though I'm sure that we will still win without him but Rukia…" he looked back at the petite girl. "I hope you can help him."

"You're worried about him." her words came out to be a statement rather than a question but the guy just smirk and muttered, "Of course not." Before turning around and walk away from her.

"Wait! Ahm…"

The guy turned back at her, "Ishida…It's Ishida Uryuu."

"Ahm Ishida, about…you know…"

"Don't worry I'll keep my promise, I won't tell anyone. Beside I don't want to talk about it in the first place."

Rukia smiled timidly then slightly bowed at him, "Thanks." Ishida bowed back then walk away.

…o…

Walking down the corridor, Rukia saw the orange haired guy coming her way. Her heart automatically thumps hard inside her chest. Either it's because of happiness to see him or because of nervousness to see him, Rukia isn't sure. But there's one thing that she's sure about…

She misses him!

Since that night he yelled angrily at her…Ichigo hasn't spoken a word to her. They hardly seen each other even though they're living on the same house. And even though he's mad at her, he's still gentleman enough to let her stay in his house. Rukia felt more ashamed of what she had said to him last time. She has to apologize…she has to talk to him and apologize.

Yeah, that's what she has to do.

'You can do it Rukia.'

Taking in a deep breath, Rukia waited for Ichigo on the side. Looking at him, she shivered when his deep amber pools met her violet ones in a quick glance. When the guy is just two steps, Rukia took in another deep breath before she smiled and greets him.

"Hey Ichi—" her voice was caught on her throat when Ichigo walked passed her, leaving her frozen on her foot.

"_How dare you!" _

"_Who do you think you are, huh? Who do you think you are to ask me that?" _

"_You don't know anything about my family…you don't know anything about me and you don't have the right to know…"_

Rukia's body is slightly trembling as the pounding of her heart was almost painful inside her chest. 'Yeah…I don't have the right to know.' She told herself as she started walking away with heavy footsteps and as sad heart.

Sitting down on her chair inside her Political Science class, Rukia muttered the word "Stupid…" over and over again as she kept pounding on her head with her tiny fist. Her classmates look at her as if she' some kind of a weirdo or someone who failed a math final exam or something. One of her male classmates approached her and asked if she's alright and what did she say…

"If I'm not alright then you will be having a headache by now."

The guy nervously smiles and hurriedly went back on his seat. Realizing that what she just said, Rukia buried her face in her hands in frustration…taking a mental note to apologize to her classmate later. She sighed heavily then heard another voiced asking her again if she's alright.

"I said I'm alri—" removing her hands from her face, Rukia's eyes widened at what or rather who she saw standing in front of the class. "Y-you…wha-what are you doing here?" she asked then instinctively added the word "Sir."

The silver haired man grinned at her, "What a clever question…you want me to give you credits for that huh, Kouzuki-san?"

Rukia gulped and furrowed her brows. 'How did he know my last name? I didn't remember telling about it.' she thought.

"Well..as you might have heard, your teacher Kyoraku-sensei was caught in an accident…a serious accident." he looked around the whole class. "So he has to undergo through a medical rehabilitation. In that case, as the Legal Department Head…I, Ichimaru Gin will be your teacher in this subject…" he turned at Rukia and grinned widely. "…from now on."

Rukia gawked.

NO…WAY.

* * *

Oweee!

Ahm…I just want to say that I'll be very busy starting tomorrow, I have to organize an event on the 24th so I'm afraid I won't be able to update next week. But I hope you still stick with this fic…and I hope that you would be patient with me…coz I promise that it will be more exciting on the next chapters…hmm, well I don't know if a "first kiss" excites you but it excites me! But I'm telling u that their first kiss in this fic is not what you expected….no, no…it's not an accidental kiss…it's a real kiss but as I've said you won't expect their first kiss to be like that…well I don't want to spoil you but just take a note of Ichigo's mood here in this chapter so you'll get a hint! ^.~

Well, till next time!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18 unresolved Part 1

Hi! I'm back…but not fully. I still have a lot to do…and my event is already on the 24th so I'm kinda cramming right now. And speaking of cramming I actually don't have enough time when I wrote this chap so I'm sorry in advance for whatever flaws (which are everywhere) that this chapter has. But everything that happens here is part of the story. I'm sure I haven't lose track of what's happening with this fic even if I'm troubled by work and everything. Plus the news and what's happening with the world today.

THERE ARE MENTIONS OF THE PAST EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER…**bold** letters means song lyrics, _italics_ means flashbacks while _"italics with quotation marks"_ (") means song lyrics being sang.

So, hope you're still with me!

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! and**

**Let's extend our prayers for the people of Japan. **

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18 Unresolved (Part 1)**

**Soundtrack: Need you now by Lady Antebellum**

**Used song: make you feel my love by Adelle**

**

* * *

**

No way...no way...no way! This isn't happening!

These thoughts keep running on Rukia's head all throughout her Political Science class. Her 'new' professor Ichimaru Gin had long gone with the class discussion but Rukia is still pondering on how to survive that class without getting all crept out.

'How am I supposed to even pass this class if just the presence of this man is enough to keep me distracted? Oh no, what will I do... I'll absolutely fail this class...should I drop this subject or should I-urgh-what will I do?'

"Kouzuki-san?"

Rukia's back automatically stiffened as she heard her teacher's voice. She slowly looked up at the man. "Are you alright, Kouzuki-san? You seemed lost in your deep thoughts." Gin said in a not so worried tone.

"A-ahm...yes Sir. I'm fine."

"Good!" he smirks. "Now...would you mind explaining Article two Sections five of the Republic Act 4217?"

Rukia gulped. 'Oh great! I'll definitely fail this class.'

...o...

Not paying attention to where his walking, Ichigo bumps into a girl on his way. The impact made all the girl's books and paper documents to scatter on the floor. The girl gape in surprised then looked up at the tall orange haired guy in front of her. She crossed her arms in front as her red eyes looked up at him. "Forty five percent of car accident happened because the driver isn't paying attention to where his driving...it's either they're texting, they're lost with their deep thoughts or they are just plain stupid."

Ichigo looked at the girl and recognize her immediately as the Student council president, Senna. The girl has an eyebrow raised at him as she cocks her head on the side. "So...are you going to pick my books up or **you** are going to pick my books up?"

Ichigo sighed then get down on one knee to pick the books on the floor. Standing back, he scowled as he handed the books back to Senna. The girl immediately smiled widely at him. "Thanks..." she said. Adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder, Ichigo turned and was about to leave but to his surprised Senna appeared in front of him and placed a hand on his forehead. "You alright Kurosaki? Do you have a fever or something because you looked stressed out and..."

Ichigo froze in his feet...not because of what the red eyed girl is doing but because images of a certain raven haired girl flashed through his mind.

_Ichigo, are you alright?_

_Geez, Ichigo you're burning up!_

_You idiot! You're feverish and burning up! What the hell were you thinking! You should have stayed here, you stupid fool!_

_C'mon...you have to rest in your room._

Senna furrowed her brows in confusion noticing that the orange haired guy is staring blankly on her face. "Kurosaki?" she said waving a hand in front of his face.

_Shut up, you fool! For once Ichigo, can you think about yourself...just for once?_

"Rukia..."

"Kurosaki...hey! Are you still on earth?" Ichigo snaps out of his thoughts on the night he got sick and Rukia take care of him. "Hey, I'm not Rukia...my name is Senna." Ichigo blinks at the girl, realizing that he had spoken the petite girl's name out loud. he scowled and turned away from her. "So...who is this Rukia that you're daydreaming about? Is is she your girlfriend? Is she a student here...hmn, as far as I can remember you only have one female friend and her name is Tatsuki Arisawa and not Rukia so I believe that this Rukia is your...girlfriend! Am I right?"

Ichigo scowled at the nosy girl, "That's none of your business." he said then started walking away.

Senna grimaced then turned at his retreating form. "Hey!" she called out. "Aren't you going to help me with my books? They're kinda heavy you know."

Ichigo just snorted but Senna elbowed him on the side then shoved the books to him. "Oi! What are you—"

"Are you going to carry my books or **you** are going to carry my books?" she said smiling at him.

"No! I'm not carrying your books. So get lost." he replied, putting the books down on a bench.

"Oh no no no...Kurosaki." Senna shook her head slowly. "That's not how you give gratitude to the person who will keep your secret."

"What are you talking about, you psycho or something?" Ichigo asked, annoyed and impatient.

Senna crossed her arms in front, "I wonder how your fan girls will react if they find out that you already have a girlfriend. I bet they'll haunt her or they'll start to bully her. She better be tough enough to handle that or she'll-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo glared down at Senna. "She's no ordinary girl."

The look in his eyes is enough to make her shut up. It's not anger...its passion, deep feelings, affection and concern for that girl. She can see through his eyes that this girl named Rukia is...  
'a very special girl for him.'

Fighting back the shiver running down her spine, Senna tried to look unafraid as she met his gaze. "I'm sorry... I'm just pissing you off. I don't intend any harm on that girl. I'm sorry for my childishness Kurosaki." she bowed then turned to pick her books up but Ichigo pick it up suddenly. She gave him a questioning look but the guy held a serious and scowling face, not even looking back at her. Despite his brash and unfriendly demeanor, Ichigo is still naturally kind to people around him.

"Where are you taking these books?" he asked not glancing at the girl beside him.

"To...to the library." she answered then looked at Ichigo as the guy started walking down the hallway. 'He's really an interesting guy.' she thought, smiling softly as she followed him.

Making her way to her next class, Rukia headed towards the hallway. But she stops stepping down the stairs when she saw Ichigo carrying books on his arms with a girl smiling and walking beside him. Students are looking at the two as they walk through the hallway and headed out of the building. Her heart immediately sank down, pounding painfully against her chest. She hates it when she's feeling that way but what she hated the most is the undeniable truth that...

She missed him.

Stepping back, Rukia turned around and decided to take the elevator instead.

...o...

"C'mon double time!" Kenpachi yelled as the players of the basketball team continue on their passing, dribbling and agility drill. Each players run from the baseline, receiving a pass from another player. Dribbling the ball, the player has to drive in a zigzag manner accross the 6 orange cones. He will return the ball to his passer as he makes his way to the ring and receive the ball again to finish the drill with an easy lay-up. The team will do this while their coach noted their speed.

Since they lose against their rival team last week, Kenpachi won't allow another lose tab in their scoreboard. He will freak the hell out or even turn the whole stadium upside down if that happens so now he's pushing his boys passed their limits.

"Hey you stupid goat! Focus your attention on the ball!" he yelled when Keigo missed in receiving the pass coming from Mizuiro. "Stay focus on the cone too, you clumsy idiot!" Keigo cringed as his coach yelled at him. "39.4 seconds? Shove yourself on the corner and give me 30 fucking push-ups!" he ordered then turned at the other players. "Next!"

"Tsh! Coach is really worked up and still pissed about the last game, huh?" Ikkaku muttered as he and Yumichika are now practicing their shooting skills on one side of the court. They're already done with the drill and finishing it in 15.5 seconds, they are spared with the pushups unlike Keigo and their two other teammates.

Yumichika flicked his fingers as he dribbles the ball on the floor. "But there's someone who seemed to be more pissed than coach is..." he said, pursing his lips towards the next players who will do the drill next. Ikkaku turned at where Yumichika is pointing and saw Ichigo and Uryuu preparing for the drill.

"Yeah..." Ikkaku responded. "He's thinking about it again...worst thing is our game is the same day as his mother's death anniversary." he lowered his hand and looked thoughtfully through the ring. "Let's just hope that he'll overcome his guilt when we play this Friday. Cause if he didn't, we'll probably..."

Glancing at his friend, Yumichika understood what he meant. He looked back at the center court and silently told himself to do their best on their game...a do or die game.

Ichigo and Uryuu positioned themselves on the baseline, with Uryuu bouncing the ball slowly off the floor. "Ready..." Kenpachi resets his stopwatch then turned at the two. "Go!"

Uryuu quickly dribbles his way towards the cone with Ichigo sprinting and matching him on the left side. When they are a meter away from the cone, Uryuu glance at his team captain and make a bounce pass. Ichigo receives the ball then dribbles zig-zagly through the cones but as he did so Kenpachi started yelling at him.

"Hey you shit face! You're dribbling too much...increase your speed and secure your grip on the ball you fucking asshole!"

Zaraki Kenpachi a. k. a Drill Sergeant Nasty could be one hell of a coach but when it comes to training his players...the spiky haired coach is not one to be messed with. Ichigo and the whole team were already used to their coach's abusive trash talks and being yelled by his coach is no biggie for Ichigo but this time it's really getting on his nerves. He keeps on missing and hitting the orange cones and losing his grip on the ball.

"Ichigo! What are you doing? I told you stay focus but you just missed a cone! And you call yourself a captain you lazy poof!" Kenpachi continued while Ichigo starts gritting his teeth in frustration. "If you think you're already a good player then I'm telling you that you're still a lowly fucking maggot who can't even have a shit on a little low life bitch!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All heads turned at the center court after the orange haired guy growled at their coach. Uryuu's eyes widened as he stopped running and turned at their coach. The players stopped from what they're doing as they stared horrified and worried at their coach and team captain.

Ichigo throws the ball harshly on one of the bench as he glared intensely back at his coach. Kenpachi on the other hand stared calmly at his team's captain ball. He smirks arrogantly as he steps toward the orange haired guy. No one is moving from their spot as they watch their coach grabbed Ichigo by his collar and slams him on the wall.

"You got a fucking problem with my mouth, huh?" Kenpachi said clenching his fists in Ichigo's jersey. "You know what's fucking wrong with you Ichigo...you're a bitch! You're an emotional cocksucker who can't get out of your old self. You want to lose just to stand out? Pretend it doesn't hurt to elude some sympathy but in the end you're still a pathetic loser scum who can't get his balls out of his mother's death!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ichigo growled angrily at the mention of his mother.

Everyone in the team knows about the story of Masaki Kurosaki's death. They all know how Ichigo blames himself for his mother's death and every year they are dealing with a temperamental, emo-ish and self pitying orange haired captain. Though they didn't show it much but each one in their team worried about Ichigo whenever his mother's death anniversary came. But no one dared try to confront him about it, they don't know how to help Ichigo to step out from the shadows of his mother's death. And every time one of them tried to help him, this is what happens.

Ichigo pushed the towering man in front of him but Kenpachi isn't moved even a bit. Instead he grips Ichigo's shirt tighter and pulled him up a bit to growl at his face. "You want to fight me, huh? Then punch me! C'mon kick my ass as hard as you can!"

Chad, lkkaku and Uryuu steps closer at the two, preparing themselves for what'll happen next as they saw a killing intent on Ichigo's glare. And it just intensifies when their coach laugh...his usual creepy and irritating laugh as he stared at Ichigo still holding on to the guy's shirt. "I despise and look down upon you." he said. "Let's make one thing clear...my job is to find the limp dicks inside you and weed them out! If you couldn't win, you're life will become worthless! Listen to me boy..." he trails off as he narrowed his eyes down on Ichigo. "I won't allow a stinking pussy on our team keeping us from victory so you better get over with that pity shit of your head or else...I'm expelling you out of the team."

Kenpachi finished pushing Ichigo on the wall and releasing his grip on his jersey. The whole team wore shock, sad and worried faces at what their coach said. He may be a very unserious and a foul mouthed killing machine of a coach but the team knew how important basketball and the championship glory is to him. The only method he knows is the Spartan way. He yells, he carpet bombed your ears. He will make you drop down and give him 20, 50 or whatever arbitrary number he comes up with. But the team realized that the more they hate their coach, the more they learn. Everything he does is for their own good. Though he won't admit it but Kenpachi's concern is to give his players the pride of being a champion and the heart of being a team player and a winner not only in basketball but life in general.

"Did I tell you to stop, you bunch of scumbags! Move your ass or I'll go tick tock on your face!"

The team scampered back on their drill and shooting practice after their coach started rambling at them again. Ichigo balled his fists tightly, trembling with anger as he remained standing still on the wall. There's so many things that he has to sort out...so many unpleasant and uninvited emotions that he's suffering from right now. But the worst thing is...

He doesn't know how to deal with it...without hurting his friends and the people around him.

...o...

Sitting on the attic floor with a pen on one hand, Rukia stared blankly at her math homework as the squareroot of pie is equal to a spiky orange haired rabbit wearing a black basketball uniform. She sighed then put the pen down on her low table as her gaze caught sight of the yellow object sitting on the corner of her table besides her rabbit plushie. Rukia reached for it then dusted the dirt off the yellow thing.

_I told you to get the rabbit Ichigo...the rabbit!_

_But this is all this stupid machine can give. C'mon it's still look...cute._

_But I don't want it I want Chappy._

_No...c'mon Rukia take it or leave it. It's getting late already and we still have to buy you a phone._

_Hmph... I'll name it Kon then._

A soft smile graced upon her lips as she remembers the time she had that yellow lion plushy. Placing back the toy next to her Chappy, Rukia got up from the floor and decided to go around the house.  
Opening the door to Ichigo's room, Rukia walks towards his bed and clicked on the bedside lamp. Stepping towards the window, she looks up at the dark sky. The cold night breeze flutters the curtain on her side and blows her hair softly. She closed her eyes as she remembers every memory she had inside that room.

**Picture perfect memories**

**Scattered all around the floor...**

_Aaaah! What are you doing here!_

_What are you talking about? This is my house!_

_No, it's mine! I bought it earlier!_

_.0._

_Ichigo...do you believe in ghosts?_

_No._

_Me too...but I do wish they exists... So I can see him again._

_.0._

_It's done._

_I thought it's terrible, but you almost had the bowl cleaned, huh?_

_Of course, I won't let any of it to go to waste...because it's the first meal that you had cooked for me._

**Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore...**

She opened her eyes and sighed, slides the window down and pulled the curtains closed.

**And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind...**

She clicked the lamp off, walk out of the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

**For me it happens all the time.**

Her feet drag her downstairs and once there her eyes looked around the house.

**It's a quarter after one**  
**I'm all alone and I need you now...**

_Why don't you go back home?_

_I can't._

_Why is that?_

_Because you run away from your home is that it? Okay...about that. I've decided that...I'll let you stay here in my house._

**Said I wouldn't call but I lose all control**  
**and I need you now...**

Happy, sad, funny memories...their bickerings, their first movie together, their bout over a creepy riceball, their understandings and misunderstandings and their fight. Petty, nonsense and serious fight...all of those memories happen in every corner of the house.

**And I don't know how I can do without**  
**I just need you now...**

Rukia placed her fingers on top of the piano and stared at it thoughtfully. She'll treasure every bit of memories she had in that house, because it's precious for her especially the person who she spend those lovely memories with.

**Cause I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all...**

_How dare you!_

_Who do you think you are, huh? Who do you think you are to ask me that?_

_You don't know anything about my family, you don't know anything about me and you don't have the right to know..._

She sighed heavily as she sat down in front of the piano. She stared at it as the rain started pouring outside. "Ichigo..."

**I just need you now.**

...o...

Everyone in the dugout is silent as they packed their things and prepared to go home. Either because of exhaustion or because of the commotion between Ichigo and their coach earlier, they're not sure. But no one in the team dared to speak with their team captain except...Chad.

"Ichigo..." the gentle giant places his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he sat next to him. But his orange haired friend didn't even glance at him as the said guy continue putting on his snickers. Chad remove his hands from his shoulder then turned at his other teammates who are waving their goodbyes at the two of them. Uryuu stopped at the door and give Chad a meaningful nod before heading outside. When the two of them were alone, Chad sat still beside his friend.

He's not saying any word...he remained quiet as he waited for Ichigo to finish slipping on his shoes which seems to take some time now. After tying the knot of his shoe, Ichigo sit up then glance at his friend trying to make himself busy with something. "You can go home now Chad."

The tall guy didn't move from his seat, instead he reach up for a ball and pass it on Ichigo. "You remember the first time you played basketball with me?" Chad asked. Ichigo slightly turned at him as he continued. "You were about to engage in a fist fight then but I saw you and bargained for a fight on the hardcourt instead. The three of them versus the two of us. If they win, they can beat me up too and I won't fight back. But if we win they should leave you alone. You're brawl enemies agree but there's still one more problem." Chad grabs another ball and turned at Ichigo. "You don't know how to play basketball." he added then there was a long pause. The two of them stared silently at the ball on their hands as they recall the first time they met.

After a moment, Chad is the first to break the silence. "But not knowing how to play the game didn't stop you from playing it. And though you struggle, you were still able to help me and so we won." Chad glanced at his silent friend then turned his gaze back on the ball. "Ichigo... I may not know how you're suffering whenever this time comes but..." he stood up from his seat and stared down at Ichigo. "I know you can get through it. If you just try...just like what you did when you and I first played basketball as a team."

Chad finished then pats him lightly on the shoulder before heading towards the door and leaving Ichigo to ponder on his mixed thoughts and emotions.

...o...

With the rain still pouring outside, Rukia stared at the piano for a long time now. She said that she'll never lay a finger on the piano again unless she has an inspiration to do so. But right now...she has one.

Closing her eyes, Rukia took in a deep breath and let the image of her inspiration consumed her mind. Her dainty fingers gently touched the keys then she started playing the piano.

He parked his car outside the gate. Grabbing his athletic bag he get out in the pouring rain. Not even trying to escape the heavy downpour, Ichigo walks towards the front door but once he opens it, he froze in his feet.

_"When the rain is blowing in you face..."_

A shiver runs down his whole body when he saw Rukia with her back facing him, playing the piano. Her soft voice echoed deep in his mind and sent an unfamiliar twitch in his heart. He can't move...his breath seemed to stop but his heart keeps pounding hard on his chest as Rukia continue playing the piano and singing beautifully.

_"And the whole world is on your case... I could offer you a warm embrace..._

_To make you feel my love."_

_"When the evening shadows and the stars appear... And there's no one there to dry your tears..._

_I could hold you for a million years...to make you feel my love."_

Rukia closed her eyes as the song gets more emotional.

_"I know you haven't made your mind up yet...but I would never do you wrong..._

_I've known it from the moment that we me...no doubt in my mind where you belong."_

_"I could make you happy...make your dreams come true..._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do...go to the ends of the earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love..."_

She opens her eyes as the song came to an end.

_"To make you feel...my love."_

A weak smile formed on her lips as she played the last note. Putting her hands back on her side, she noticed a pair of eyes staring at her from behind. She turned around and was surprised to see him already standing there. "Ichigo..."

Though he terribly missed those violet eyes, her voice calling his name and all of her, Ichigo didn't respond as he remained emotionless and seemed to avoid contact with her eyes. He took in a deep breath as he walks towards the piano and stand beside her. "I told you to stay away from the piano." he said coldly as he closed as he closed the key covers back.

Rukia got up from her seat then she shivered involuntarily. She missed his voice, she missed his scent and his deep hazel eyes. She missed him and everything about him. She wants to apologize, she wants to talk to him and compensate for her stupidity the other day but her chance of having forgiveness dropped down now that he caught her playing the piano. She can't figure out if he's mad, angry or what.

Rukia looked up and stared at his tight and cold expression. "I-Ichigo...I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." he plainly said. Then not finding any words to say anymore he turned back and headed upstairs.

Rukia hangs her head low as she clenched her fists on her side. "I didn't ask you that because I wanted to have answers..." she suddenly blurted out, making Ichigo stops on his track. He turned back down at her the same time she looked up at him. Then their eyes met. His deep gaze met down her worried ones. It seemed so long since they lay eyes on each other though it's just a couple of days since they had their last talk which unfortunately ended up to a serious fight. Both of them missed each other but neither one will admit it.

Tilting her head down for a brief moment, Rukia looked up at him again. "Anything about you...is none of my business. If you want to tell me about it, you can but I see no reason to bother you about it. It's your life and your family after all. But I just... I want you to know that I didn't ask you that to get an answer. I ask you that because I..." she paused then tore her gaze away from him. She closed her eyes tightly and still clenching her fists.

'Because I'm worried about you and I wanted to help you.' was what she wanted to say. But she couldn't..she doesn't know how to say it and most importantly, she doesn't know if she has the right to say it.

Rukia sighed and unclenched her fists on the side. She looked up at him but avoided to met his gaze. "I was... I was just curious, that's why." she lied then quickly looked away from him.

"Is that so?" Ichigo said in a very audible voice. Hurt flashed through his gaze cause somehow he's expecting to hear something from her. But he was hurt and disappointed at what he heard.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Ichigo." she responded, almost a whisper. Then there was an uncomfortable silence. The only thing they hear is the sound of the rain pouring heavily outside.

All of a sudden Ichigo break the silence between them. "I guess I made the right thing..." Rukia looked up at him and she's surprised to see the look of hurt in his eyes. "I'm right about not telling you the story about my Mom's death...because you'll definetly pity me."

Rukia furrowed her brows in confusion and worry. "No... Ichigo. I would never-"

"Don't act like you know so much...cause it's the other way around." he ended, turning his back on her and march his way towards his bedroom.

Rukia wanted to stop him. She wanted to explain but she felt like there's a huge lump trapped inside her throat as she watched him walked away from her. She wrapped her trembling arms around her body as she sat down on the stairs.

Not bothering to turn on the lights, Ichigo lay down on his bed, closing his eyes and placing an arm over it. He lay there...unmoving...trying to put himself to sleep but failed as the sound of the rain seemed to dig onto him, mocking him and boring holes to his senses and leaving marks that he'll forever be guilty of.

He hates the rain...he hates everything about it. And tonight is no exception.

…o…

Thursday…

Stepping out of her classroom, Rukia stopped just outside the door frame when two tall guys blocked her way.

"Kouzuki Rukia?" the bald guy said, eyeing her down.

Rukia looked up at him. "Yes, what do you want from me?"

"Come with us."

"He-hey!" was all she can say as the guys grab both of her arms and pulled her away from the room, dragging her with them.

.

.

With arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow twitching, Rukia taps her foot impatiently as she sat down on a chair inside a dark lit room. A table in front of her, a single bulb on top and two guys standing across her on the table. All in all, she felt like a suspect being interrogated by police officers or something as the two idiots kept asking her random questions about her and who else…but Kurosaki Ichigo! The two guys which she remembered as Ikkaku and Yumichika are alternating in asking her questions which she just replied with a plain and irritated "No.", "I don't know him.", "I don't know what you're talking about.", and "Shut up!"

"Hmm…Positive!" Yumichika exclaimed. "She really is Ichigo's girl."

Rukia slams her hands on the table, irritation very visible on her face. "Hey! I'm nobody's girl, okay!" she growled but the two seemed to ignore her appeal as Ikkaku turned at his partner in crime.

"No doubt about it." He said tapping his chin. "Yumichika…proceed with the next question."

"Uugh…That's it! I'm outta here!" she stand up and aimed for the door but Ikkaku holds her on the shoulder. And by instinct, Rukia kicks him on the shin.

"Gaah! What the hell!" Ikkaku yelped, holding on his legs and rubbing the sore spot. "Geez, this girl kicks hard."

"Hmp!" Rukia huffed. "If you don't let me outta here that's not the only bruised you'll get from me." She turned at Yumichika and stick up a finger at him. "Look… I don't know what the two of you are up to but I'm telling that I don't have any plans of wasting my time here. If you want to know about Kurosaki, I'm sorry but you won't get anything from me cause I don't have anything to do with that captain of yours, okay?" Rukia trails off then sighed. "Again, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"What's going on here? Why are the lights off?"

The room suddenly lit up and the three persons inside turned at the door. Rukia sighed in relief, seeing two familiar guys standing there and entering the room. "Rukia?" Chad asked, surprised to see her in their dug out. "What are you doing here?"

"Chad… I was—"

"Oh! We invited her here!" Yumichika cuts her off, smiling sheepishly. Rukia just rolled her eyes and pick up her bag.

"Yeah…they** invited** me over. But I'm about to leave anyways." She said then headed for the door.

"Kurosaki will be kicked out from the team." Rukia stops then turned at the eye glasses wearing guy, shock and surprise in her face. Ishida fixes his glasses then crossed his arms in front. "Coach decided to expel him out of the team if we lose tomorrow. So that might be Kurosaki's last game. I'm just telling you this…just so you know."

Silence filled the room after what Ishida said. Confused, Rukia asked them. "Why are you putting all of this on him? Why did Ichigo have to bear all of this on his shoulder alone?"

"Because it's his problem." Ishida said bluntly.

"But you're a team!" Rukia blurted out…disbelief and frustration in her tone. The thought of Ichigo carrying the entire burden all by himself hurts her so much; tears are threatening to form on her eyes. "You're his teammates and more than that…you are his friends! You should stay by his side…you should help him and—"

"We always tried to help him but he won't let us." This time, Chad's voice cuts her off. The guy who always wears an expressionless face now showed sadness in his gaze. Rukia knows what he meant…she also feels it. The way Ichigo tries to ignore any help from the people around him, he always tried to look strong because he doesn't want others to worry about him. But the truth is…Ichigo is emotionally fragile.

All the while that he's hurting, he's still thinking about the people around him.

"I know what you mean Chad." Rukia finally said. "I'm not that close to Ichigo is as you guys think I am, but I'm begging you…" she bowed down at them. "Please don't give up on Ichigo." She stood straight and looks directly at them. "He needs you."

The four players were speechless as they stared at the petite girl in front of them. The concern and determination in her eyes were enough to make them respect this little girl. There's something about how fragile yet authoritative, harsh but gentle and tough but loving this girl can be that makes her different from any other girls they knew. The four boys seemed to be awestruck at the petite girl as they keep staring at her…realization of what she said forming in their minds.

After a moment, Rukia bowed down slightly and excused herself before walking out the door. Stepping out she met face to face the tall spike haired man who's standing there already. She quickly bowed down and apologizes for intruding their dug out. The man just smirk at her then lets her walk pass him. His gaze followed her until she disappears from his sight. Kenpachi then turned at the four players inside the room and asked. "Who is that girl?"

Ishida fixed his glasses, Chad remained silent, Yumichika straightened his uniform while Ikkaku smirk at his coach and said, "She's Ichigo's girl."

…o…

Ichimaru Gin enters the room to his favorite class and walked straight to the teacher's table. Looking around the room, his grin flashed immediately on his face as he caught sight of his favorite student. She's sitting on the far corner of the room near the window. Her face prompted lazily on her palm as she stares blankly outside the window.

She's lost in her deep thoughts again…she looks so small…so vulnerable…unguarded and right in front of him.

He looked around the room, it amazed him that students didn't know that there's a golden ticket, a diamond, a red apple among the greens, a white pearl among the sea of blacks and a precious gem mingling with them…sitting with them inside the same room.

He looked back at the petite girl and his grin widens when their eyes met. He stared at her and his mind was laughing madly, seeing that same frightened expression of hers.

Little red riding hood is out in the forest and the wolf is coming for her.

He narrowed his eyes at her but the grin never leaves his face. 'I'll be watching you. There's no escaping me now…Kuchiki Rukia.' he thought then removed his gaze from her. He positioned himself back to his teaching posture as he turned to his students. "Now class…let the fun begins."

…o…

"Alright boys…ASSEMBLE!" Kenpachi called and his players lined up in front of him. He looked at each and every one of his team before he starts his 'usual rants'.

"History is on the move. Tomorrow will be a big day for us but it's not even championship yet. So for those who cannot keep up will be left behind to watch from a distance." He paused and gave Ichigo a meaningful glance before he continues. "But those who stand in our way will not watch at all. It is time to take the fight to them. Our job is to get everything back on track. Set right what once went wrong. We will not lose again. Give it a push where it's needed. Either you make it or you break it…it's up to **you** now." He pause again and give his players a once over look before he continue. But now he make sure that his voice rung up at the whole gym. "THERE IS NO KILL LIKE OVERKILL! SO PUT YOUR ASSES OUT ON A FIGHTING MODE CAUSE TOMORROW…THERE WILL BE MURDER ON THE HARDCOURT! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?"

"YES SIR!" the team roared. Determination and the will to win the game tomorrow is written all over their faces. Even their gloomy captain seemed to somehow forget about his problem as he acknowledges his teammates with a fist bump or with their team's unique handshake.

Their coach dismissed them after that and the team headed to their dug out. "Ichigo…" Chad approached his friend as the said guy was taking his practice uniform and changing back to his black shirt.

"Chad…" Ichigo responded and the team quickly noticed that he's less gloomy now unlike the other day…or he's just hiding his true feelings again. "Do you need something Chad?" he asked.

"No." Chad said. "I just wanted to say that…" he looked straight into Ichigo's eyes. "Whatever happens in our game tomorrow…we'll always be a team."

Ichigo forces a smile on his lips…"Yeah, of course…we'll always be a team." he said turning his gaze away from his friend. He finishes changing back to his clothes faster than the usual. He wants to go home now, he's tired and he wants to sleep the night away….and maybe, just maybe he will try to make amends with his raven haired housemate.

He can't take it any longer…she has nothing to do with his guilt and with his unresolved emotions towards his mom's death so he has to make right what was once wrong…just like what his coach said. After what his coach told him, after what Chad told him, after hearing Rukia sing last night and after thinking about it a million times, Ichigo finally decided to start stepping out of his guilt. He'll try it…not suddenly but gradually.

"Guys…"

The players inside the dugout turned at their orange haired captain and they were surprised to see him smirking back at them. "We will win tomorrow…that's for sure." Ichigo finished earning a smirk, a huffed and a smile from his comrades. Keigo even weeps dramatically and clung onto his legs, whimpering something like he's back and everything. Ichigo shook his head as Chad detached Keigo from his legs. He waved goodbye to his teammates and headed back home.

Now there's one more thing he needed to do…'Make amends and make up with Rukia.'

He glanced at his watch.

6: 02

'There's still time to make dinner.' he thought as sped off his car and hit the road back to his house.

…o…

DING!

The elevator on a supermarket opens and Rukia hopped inside. Pressing the number '2' button, she waited for the door to automatically close. But as it was about to shut, a man shoved his arms between the door, causing the door to open again. Rukia pressed the 'Open' button and lets the short man in. The man smiled and mouthed 'Thank you.' and she just nodded in response. The man then pressed the 'G' or the ground button then the door closes.

Rukia jerked when the man's phone beeped loudly. Pulling the beeping device from his large back pack, the man then answered his phone.

"Hello Boss…yes…yes, I'm done with them already." He said.

Tapping her fingers on the papers bag full of her grocery and stuffs, Rukia waits patiently for the elevator to go down the second floor where she'll grab some snacks and cup noodles just in case Ichigo isn't cooking dinner again. Unintentionally hearing what the man beside her is saying to his caller, Rukia's back stiffened when she heard his next words.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure I killed them all." He laughed while Rukia started to panic.

'Oh no! A murderer!' a voice screamed inside her head as her body started to tense.

"I have new equipments to kill a group in just one shot. Don't worry boss, my job is clean. I assure you that no one remained alive. They're one hundred percent dead. I buried some of them while I burned the others after I kill them."

Rukia's eyes widened at what she's hearing. Her heart raced inside her chest but she remained on her spot. She's starting to sweat as she stared at the digital screen inside the elevator which seemed to be stuck on the 5th floor.

"Oh! You want me to get rid of some more? Okay, I'll take it. It's my job to kill them anyways."

Now her mouth is gaping in shock as she simply scooted away from the man. But the farthest she can go is half a meter away from him.

'4'.

She silently read the number on the digital screen. 'Two more floors…Oh God please help me.'

"And when is this next assignment will be? Hmm…now? As in right here?"

'3'.

"Please please please…open up now…open up now dammit!'

"Okay…I'll take the job." The man said, ending his call and turning at her.

'2'

The elevator door slowly opens. "Miss…" the man said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's your turn."

* * *

**PRAY FOR JAPAN!**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19 Unresolved Part II

Oweeee! I'm back! Sorry for being two weeks late… busy sched. but I was so happy bcoz…fist my EVENT was a success! Yay! My boss and co-workers praised me! I'm so happy! Secondly, all of you guys are very supportive of me-er this fic! I was surprised that Kurosaki Anne evn PMed me yesterday asking how am I doing…and I didn't actually expect that there's someone who actually misses my fic… Oh I'm so grateful. T_,T (tears of joy)

Anyways…as I've said I'm back and I have a lot of keeping up to do. And hey…your questions about certain characters will be answered so just be patient okay? ^.~ So please stay with me…bear with the flaws and everything about this Fic and hope you…

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19 Unresolved (Part II)**

**Soundtrack: Unintended by Muse **

**

* * *

**The elevator door slowly opens.

"Miss..." the man beside Rukia said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's your turn."

Rukia sucked in a deep breath and without a warning, adrenaline rush plus instinct kicks in on her senses. Her leg swing up at the man and connected on his shin. The man crouched and grabs his aching leg. Rukia takes that opportunity to grab the man's arm and twists it in his back, pushing both of them out of the elevator. Startled gasps and surprised yelp where heard when a man came out of the elevator and fall face fist on the floor, an aggressive petite girl pinning him by her knees down on the ground.

"CALL THE POLICE! THIS MAN IS A MURDERER!" she yelled, causing a commotion and panic among customers inside the supermarket. She smirks down and tightens her hold at the man's arm. 'Hmm...it's somewhat familiar to what Ichigo did at the bus incident.' she thought, proud of her 'accomplishment'.

"Wha-what are you doing Miss?" the man groaned.

"Hmph! Sir you have the right to...shut up or whatever until the police came here and put you in jail." she said then grinned idiotically, liking the feeling of being an 'action star'.

'Am I cool or what?'

"What's going on here?" a tall brown haired man rushed to the scene with security personnel lined up behind him.

Rukia looked up at the man, giving him a cool heroine look. "Sir, this man is a murderer so we have to take him to the po-"

"Mr. Kano? What happened?" The brown haired man interrupted, looking down at the short man being pinned down by Rukia.

"You know this man?" she asked.

"Yes...he's an employee here."

"Well, Sir I've heard this man talking to someone over his phone. He said that he had killed a group of people already and he has a new assignment. I bet his out to kill someone again. But fortunately, I take him down." she brags, grinning widely.

"You're mistaken Miss." the accused man said, groaning in pain underneath her knees. "I didn't kill anybody."

"I'm sorry Sir but you can tell that to the police when they arrest you."

"I think you're really mistaken Miss." the brown haired man said. "Mr. Kano is the sanitation officer and the pest exterminator of this building. And the person that he's talking to over the phone is me. I'm the owner of this building and I'm asking Mr. Kano to clear out the termites and pests on the 2nd floor."

"P-pests? You mean like…rats?" she asked sheepishly, not liking where this is going.

"Yes..." the man deadpanned then looks behind when one of his security guards called him.

"Sir...the police are here." the guard said. All heads turned at the petite girl who turns tomato red right now.

Rukia looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Did I tell you that...I'm a fan of shonen mangas?"

...o...

"Ouch!" Ichigo jerked his hand away from the hot pot and rub it on his ear. He just finished cooking the curry and now he's setting the dining table. Putting on the gloves, he sets the hot pot on the table then let out a satisfied sigh. Scanning the food on the table, he smiled softly then glances at the clock.

7:30 pm

'She'll be here in a minute.' he thought then decided to watch TV while waiting for her. Leaning back on the couch, he tried to relax and thought about what he'll say to her when comes home.

He glance at the doorway then stood from the couch. "Ahm...Ru-Rukia, youre...back?"

No, I should be more formal and less excited, if possible. How about...

"Oi Rukia, you're late again. Where the hell have you been?"

Uugh...the last thing I need to do is to pissed her and ruin the moment. So I should be gentler like...

"Rukia...I've been waiting for—"

No. How about...

"Hey... Rukia let's eat."

Sigh.

"Rukia...I'm sorry about the other day. Why don't we just—"

He groan and messed up his orange hair. He paced back and forth, thinking of the best way to greet Rukia and eventually make up with her. He plopped down on the couch and buried his hands on his hair. With the things that he had said to her, Ichigo's thinking that he should do more than just greet and talk to her. He needs to show her how sincere he is and most importantly how he missed her.

'But how?' he asked himself then suddenly a thought came to his mind. Turning his head, images of Rukia playing the piano and the sound of her voice as she sings played on his mind.

_'When the rain is blowing in your face...  
And the whole world is on your case...  
I could offer you a warm embrace,  
To make you feel my love.'_

That's it!

Ichigo stood up from the couch, 'I think I know exactly what to do.' he said. He steps towards the entry way but then his desk phone rings. He walked back to the living room and pick up the ringing device and greets, "Hello?"

...o...

"Name..."

A man with 40-inch-waistline sat on the chair and place his canned soda on the table. A pen and a blue logbook set in front of him on the table. A golden badge and a nameplate that reads 'Musong' is pinned on the left chest part of his faded blue police uniform. The police sips on his soda then asked again "Name."

"K-Kouzuki."

The police gaze at the girl sitting across her on the table. "Full name." he demanded, earning a sigh from the petite girl.

"Kouzuki Ru-" her eyes turned at the ceiling, obviously thinking. "Ruyaki...Kouzuki Ruyaki." she finished, looking back at the guy.

"Ruyaki?" the man said suspiciously. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's japanese!" she exclaimed, smiling sheepishly.

The man huffed. "Look Miss...If you didn't tell the truth, you can be charge of deliberate lying and obstruction of justice."

Rukia tried to appeal but then she sighed and muttered, "Kouzuki Rukia." The fat policeman smirk then writes her name on the logbook.

Glancing at the clock it says 7:45. Puffing out another deep sigh, Rukia's eyes scanned the place. She felt stupid, embarrassed and a little bit scared of where she is right now. Everything happened so fast. One thing she's acting like an action superstar then the next she's sitting inside the police station. Though she's not hand cupped by the police, it's still a shame to be brought there. And the most shameful of all is when she accused an innocent pest exterminator of being a murderer.

Her neck aches at how many times she bowed down and apologizes at the man. Luckily for her, Mr. Kano didn't press any charges against her. Why?

Cause they all think that she is still a sixteen year old girl. Yes, a minor. Though she want to appeal about that, but chose not to so as not to prolong the subject. But the cops still 'invited' her to the police station; they say that it's just for 'formality purposes'.

After several questions, the police man named Musong stood up from the chair, "So...that would be all. You can stay here till your guardian or relative came to pick you up, okay?" Rukia smiled half heartedly then leaned back when the fat guy leaned over her. "You know what you're so cute. You think we can go out sometime, huh?"

"Musong...leave the girl alone."

A young female said entering the room. She's wearing a bandana on her head, a dark blue blouse underneath a black jacket and skinny jeans tucked in a flat leather boots. A silver dog tag hanging on her neck tells her that the woman is also a police. The woman walks towards the table and shove the fat guy away from the petite girl. Rukia looked up at the woman and saw her grinning at her.

She looks familiar yet unfamiliar to her, and there's something nostalgic about her.

"Is this guy harrasing you little Miss?" the woman asked her. But Rukia didn't answer and kept staring at her. The woman clears her throat then glance at Musong. The guy just shrugged then they both turned at the awestruck petite girl. "Miss…are you alright?"

Rukia jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinks and turned away, embarrassed about gazing on the woman. "Y-Yes Ma'm. I'm fine."

The woman chuckled as she sat down on the table and stared down at her. "Say...what's your name, young miss."

"I'm Kouzuki-"

"Excuse me!" another police poked his head on the door and looked at Rukia. "Miss, someone's here to pick you up now. He's waiting for you at the lobby."

Rukia nodded and said "Okay." before turning at the two police officers inside the room.  
The woman nodded. "You should go home now. I hope to see you again…but not here on the station, okay?" she said, smiling at her.

Rukia bowed down at them. "I'm sorry for the trouble." she said then went out the door.

The two watch her as she disappear from the door. "She's cute." the woman said, grabbing the can of soda and drink on it.

"Yeah and she kicks hard for a little-hey! That's my soda!" Musong complained.

"Tsk! What a lousy drink." the woman said tossing the can back at the fat guy. She hopped down the table and headed for the door. Opening the door, she turned at her fat colleague. "Hey, you're shift is done right?" the fat man nodded. "Well then call the gang...let's have a drink at my brother's place."

"Is it for free."

"Of course not." the woman grimaced, then poke her head from the door. "But Ganju might give you a discount."

...o...

Stepping into the headquarters' lobby, Rukia sighed in relief when she saw someone familiar waiting patiently on a bench. She hurriedly steps towards him and to the guy's surprise; Rukia throws her arm around his waist and greets him with a hug. "I'm glad to see you." she said.

"Me too. Are you alright?" the guy gently pats her back. Rukia nodded against his shirt. Finally calming herself down, Rukia pulled away and looked up at her friend.

"Thanks for coming...Renji."

"No problem. Besides who would've you called to pick you up except me, right?"

Rukia didn't answer and just looked away. Then she frowned when she heard Renji muffling his laugh. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing. It's just..." he looked down at her. "You really take a man down because y-you mistook him for a murderer? Seriously, that was hilarious-Aw!" Renji cringed and his laugh was cut off when Rukia yanks on his ear.

"C'mon Renji. You're driving me home." she said dragging the red haired guy out of the station. Once they reach his car, Rukia let go of him. "Renji, don't you dare tell this to anyone or else I'll kill you understand?" she demanded, crossing her arms in front.

"But if you kill me you'll be put in jail for real and-Aw!"

"Shut up and just drive me home."

Rubbing his abused ear, Renji opened the door for her. But before she hops inside, Rukia tug on his arm. "Renji?" she said making the guy to turn back at her. "Renji...can I go to your place instead? Cause I... I don't feel like going back to the house at the moment so, can I..." she paused and looked up at him timidly. "Can I stay at your place...tonight?"

Surprised, Renji can't help but blush at what she just said. Not removing his gaze at her, he gulp before nodding and saying, "S-sure."

...o...

Ichigo grimaced at his desk phone as he slams it back down before his Dad burned his ear in irritation. Isshin called him...checking up on how he's doing and asking him if he's alright. Their conversation started quiet well. Ichigo knew how much his family worry about him since tomorrow is his Mom's death anniversary.

They asked him if he's alright and what his plans are for tomorrow. He said that he'll be having a game tomorrow and his family was all sorry that they weren't able to see his game. Although, tomorrow's event is still a touchy subject for him, Ichigo is trying his best not to think of it so much. He's starting to make right what once went wrong so he'll start by showing or making his family feel that he's starting to move on. And they seem to feel what he is trying to do so Isshin...the Ol' too great Daddy Isshin diverted their conversation to a more 'productive' one.

And so condom, protection, reproduction and even photosynthesis are what Ichigo heard next which started to irritate him and thus made him disconnect the line. He sighed then glanced at his wall clock.

8:15

Grabbing his cellphone, he browse his contacts then stared at the name on his screen...thinking about the biggest decision that he has to make.

Call 'Brat'?

Yyeeeeee-No!

He pressed the cancel button. 'I'll wait a little longer.' he told hersele then got up from the couch and started to paced back and forth for a while now. He glance at the clock again.

8:55

'Where is that brat?'

Peeking at the wall again, he sighed then finds something that will make him busy and occupied. He decided to turn on his computer to surf the net.

Great idea!

Clicking on the internet, a news headline appears on his homepage browser.

_**'Japan's top business tycoon, Kuchiki Byakuya ranks number 6 as the world's richest bachelor.'**__  
'The silent and handsome elite leader of the Kuchiki clan has been travelling around the world for numerous business trips and is now—'_

"Tsh! Who the hell cares." Ichigo snorted then clicked on a different site...browsing for a literature site. After a while, he found himself reading the 5th page of a certain literature article he found on the internet. He yawned and rubs his eyes as he check the time.

9:30

Ichigo's eye widened...he's been reading for 30 minutes and Rukia has yet to arrive.

'Okay that's it!'

Without second thoughts, Ichigo hurriedly grabs his keys. His not feeling good about this...it's already late and Rukia isn't home yet. Panic, anxiousness and worry are what consume his brain right now so he didn't noticed that he left his phone on the couch. He just stormed out of the house, hops in his car and sped off to the town. He has to find her...again, like what he did last time. He just hopes that it will all turn well.

"Rukia..."

…o…

Renji opens the door to his apartment. "Ahm…come in?" he gestured and the petite girl steps inside, leaving her shoes at the entry way. "C'mon, it's a bit messy here but ahm…" he looked around the place and sighed. "Suit yourself… I'm making dinner." Renji then walked towards his kitchen which is just in front of his small living room.

Rukia nodded as she walks towards the couch. She noticed the Renji has a complete stuff in his apartment… a home theater appliance; a flat screen computer situated on the corner of the room, dining area and a kitchen set are perfect for his lifestyle. Looking at what Renji has achieved, Rukia felt a bit jealous of how her friend make it on his own and was able to survive living alone. She wanted to be like Renji… independent, free, living a simple yet exciting lifestyle and successful. And she can see that Renji is enjoying his life now…living and doing what he wants without restrictions and complications and without limitations.

She sighed and silently wished that she could be like Renji. "Oi…you sleep already?" Rukia look up and saw Renji smiling at her while putting something in the pot. "You know, you always look like you saw a ghost…is there something bothering you?"

Rukia frowned. "No…there's nothing to be bothered about." She retorted then her facew become worried all of a sudden. "Renji, can I use your phone? My cell phone's battery is already empty."

"Calling someone?" Renji asked nonchalantly which she replied with a simple nod. Renji shrugged, hinting that she can use the phone. She quietly dialed a number and waited for 'someone' to pick up the phone. Three rings then the auto voice mail is heard.

'Kurosaki Ichigo is out for—'

She disconnected the line then redials the phone number but after three to four redials, the carrot top guy isn't picking up. She glances at the clock, 9:45. "Maybe he's on his room now.' She thought then started dialing Ichigo's cell phone number.

'Sorry, the number you are calling isn't responding. Please try your call again later… Sorry, the number—'

She sighed then place the phone down. 'He's still mad, isn't he? I wonder how he's been doing tonight.' She thought, remembering that tomorrow is his Mom's death anniversary. She glanced at Renji who is almost finished cooking and is now setting the table. She smiled weakly.

It's been a week since Ichigo last prepared their dinner and honestly, she missed his cooking. The curry, the simple soup, the special pasta, and the way he tossed the pancake, the way he stirred the pan and scowled as he did so. How he hissed and cursed when he carelessly touch the hot pot and the way he grin in satisfaction at the taste of his finish products. She missed all of that—

"Rukia..?"

The petite girl jumped a bit when Renji snaps a finger in front of her face. "Hey… Rukia are you sure you're alright?" she blinks and was surprised to see him already in front of her. Renji frowned as the petite girl didn't answer. "Hey…seriously, you're freaking me out here."

"I-I'm sorry Renji. I was just thinking of my…ahm my term paper! Yeah, you know for school tomorrow."

"Really? You're not sick or something?"

"No. I'm alright Renji…really! There's nothing to worry. I'm just—" she glanced at the dinig table and exclaimed, "…hungry!"

Renji raised his eyebrow and stood up straight. "Well, you could've just said that earlier. C'mon… I prepared something special since it's you're first time to try my cooking. Ha! I'm sure you haven't…" Renji trails off as he drags Rukia to the table. Once Rukia settled on the table Renji lifts the cover of the bowl and reveal masterpiece. "Tada! Special beef stew ala Renji style!" he said proudly.

Rukia softly sniffs the stew and cringed a bit when she smells something spicy. "C'mon, it's very good. I promise." Renji urged, staring at her with much anticipation like a kid showing his mother his A+ Science project.

Rukia stared at the soup for a moment then sighed before quickly taking a mouthful of the stew.

"Well…?"

"PFFFFFTTT!" with smoke coming from her ear and her face beat red, Rukia angily grabs Renji by the collar and yelled at his face. "GIVE ME SOME WATER! YOU IDIOT!"

…o…

Slowly driving his car on the streets of Karakura town, Ichigo has been turning left and right. He already drives passed at the 'Shoten Café' where Rukia said she's working at but the store is already closed. It has been an hour, but he can't still find her. Realizing that he left his phone on the house, Ichigo went on a gasoline station and headed inside the convenient store.

'The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of—' he placed the phone back then redial again but to no avail. Rukia's phone is off.

The shop cashier is starled when Ichigo slammed the phone down in frustration. 'Stupid brat.' He groaned angrily then take a few breathing to calm himself down.

"Sir, are you do—"

Ichigo turned at the cashier with a scowl which is enough to silence the boy. He nodded, leaving his payment on the counter before stepping out of the store.

10:45 blinks his car's digital clock.

Ichigo sighed heavily, placing his arms over the driver's wheel and burying his face on top of it. Then the rain starts pouring down again.

…o…

"I'm sorry about that Rukia." Renji said, sitting beside her on the couch. After Rukia tasted his 'specialty' which is supposed to be called a 'red pepper stew' rather than a beef stew. It was so spice that Rukia felt her tongue burnt and her gums went numb.

Rukia took in a scoop of mocha ice cream before turning to him. "Renji, remember that what tastes good to you doesn't always taste good to everyone else too, okay?" she said sternly but in a way that Renji isn't offended.

"I'll take note of that." He replied taking his share of ice cream and relaxes on his couch as the two of them watch a certain TV show. Moments passed and they remained silent. Renji glances at the petite girl every once in a while, noticing that there's something bothering her right now cause the she stares at the TV is enough to proof. But he didn't ask her again, knowing that she will deny it. He sighed and i\diverted his attention back on the TV.

"Renji?"

The red haired guy turned at his friend who suddenly begun speaking now. Without turning her eyes from the screen, Rukia continued. "You seemed to be living your dreams now. You're living on your own, you're doing what you want and you seemed to be happy with your life now… am I right?"

Renji pursed his lips on the side as if thinking, "Not really." He said then chuckled.

Rukia glanced at him. "I wish I was as strong as you are, Renji."

The read head stop chuckling and turned at Rukia. Her expression is serious…sad and almost as if regretful at something. He place his cup down and turned fully at her. "What do you mean? You are strong Rukia. You even take a man down and that's something, you know." He joked, trying to lighten up her mood.

Rukia places her cup down at the table and pull her legs up on the cushion, wrapping her arms on her knees and prompting her chin on top. "You know what Renj, I envy you… you already know what you want to be when we were still young unlike me." She hugged her legs tighter. "I still don't know what I want to be and what I want to have. I don't know what will become of my future." She scoffed. "I don't even know if I have a future to begin with."

Rukia finished, her violet eyes staring blankly at the TV as silence took over between them. After a while, Rukia jerked on her seat when she felt a large hand cupped her small ones. She turned on her side and was surprised to see Renji smiling at her.

"Don't worry…" he said. "You know, dreams aren't supposed to be big. Sometimes people dreamed of the simplest thing on earth." Rukia furrowed her brows as Renji continue."Think of the things that you believe will make you happy and satisfied. For me…saving others and solving mystery makes me happy and I find satisfaction in that. So I imagine myself of becoming a cop or a police or a detective, and that's when I realized what my dreams are. It's as simple as that!" he finished like a teacher instructing his student on how to solve a certain math problem. Rukia stared at the red haired guy for a moment then she laughs.

"What?" Renji asked, confused at her sudden mood change.

"Nothing. I just find you…weird and funny."

"Funny huh? Let me show you what's funny." Rukia's eyes widened when Renji started tickling her on the side, making her burst out laughing and rolling on the couch.

11:40

Rukia finally decide to go to sleep so Renji gestured her in his bedroom saying that he'll sleep on the couch for tonight but she disagrees. After a long debate on whether she sleeps on his bedroom or on the couch, Rukia won by all means of legal and logical meaning and by the power of her small fist.

Rubbing the huge lump in his head, Renji headed towards his bedroom. He glanced at Rukia and saw her suiting herself on the couch. He shook his head before saying 'Goodnight.' And shut his door closed. The moment Renji closed his door; Rukia sat up and reach for the phone again. Dialing a certain number, she silently prayed that that Ichigo will answer his phone. But like her first attempts, the orange haired guy isn't picking up. She sighed and turned the phone back.

'Ichigo…are you still mad at me? Why aren't you answering your phone?' she thought, pulling her legs up on the couch and hugging her knees again. She turned at the window and stared at the rain pouring heavily outside. 'Ichigo…' she groaned longingly as she buried her face on her knees and closed her eyes.

**You could be my unintended choice**

**To live my life extended**

**You could be the one I'll always love.**

Past midnight…

Ichigo steps out of his car and his body quickly got soaked from the rain as he slowly walked towards the house. Stepping inside, he slams the door closed and the blinding darkness was the only thing to greet him.

**You could be the one who listens**

**To my deepest inquisitions **

**You could be the one I'll always love.**

He headed upstairs and continued walking until he reached the stairs up to the attic. Still silent, Ichigoclimb up to her room but found no one there.

**I'll be there as soon as I can**

**But I'm busy mending broken**

**Pieces of the life I had before…**

He stood there, not moving a muscle as he stared at her futon. She's not there! And the thoughts hit him…hard. No one's there again except him. It's his fault. It's always his fault…now he's alone again with nothing but the frustrating rain to keep him company on this very day. The day his mother died.

**I'll be there as soon as I can**

**But I'm busy mending broken**

**Pieces of the life I had before…**

**Before…you.**

…o…

Renji yawned and pulled down the covers from his head when he heard impatient knocks on his bedroom door. He got down from his bed and slowly walks towards the door to find a petite girl standing there.

"Renji, I'm going home now." She quickly said, not waiting for her friend to even finished the word 'hi'.

"In a hurry?" he asked grogilly. Rukia just nodded eagerly and impatiently, wearing a worried face right now. "Rukia, why are you so worried this early in the morning? Relax, I'll drive you home. I'm just making break—"

"No…I want to go as soon as possible and I'm taking a bus. I just wake you up to say goodbye and thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"Rukia, I'll drive you home. Wait for me okay?"

"No…Renji you can't!" Renji furrowed his brow and turned back at her, giving her a questioning look. Gulping and closing her eyes tight, Rukia took in a deep breath and look back at her friend. "Okay…Renji, I need to tell you something."

...o…

Rukia glanced at Renji every once in a while as they sat on his car and was now hitting the road to the subdivision. She had already told Renji where she's staying right now…and who she's living with. And guess what, Renji's expression is a mixture of anger, hurt and something akin to…jealousy?

Rukia sighed. She doesn't want to ruin Renji's mood since they still have a game later but she can't go lying to him anymore. Since Renji is his only trusted friend in Karakura, she wants to tell him the truth so if something happens, Renji knows where she is. Though she only expected him to be slightly mad at her about not telling him earlier, Rukia didn't expect that Renji would be also look something like he's jealous.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this right now. She's sure that Renji will understand her actions and forgive her later on…for now she has to bear with his cold treatment.

Reaching the gate, Bono greeted her then asked who her companion is. Rukia introduced Renji to him, saying that he's a friend and so the fat guard lets them in. driving slow to Ichigo's house, Renji sighed then placed his hand on top on her left hand which startled her a bit. "Rukia… I believe that you know what you're doing. I won't interfere but if anything happens to you I won't have second thoughts of killing that bastard, I'm serious."

Rukia blinks at him and after a moment she smiled, knowing that Renji is a bit okay now. She placed her free hand on top of his and squeezed it gently as if telling him not to worry. Arriving at his gate, Rukia bid farewell to Renji and steps out of his car. Once outside she waved at him again and the guy nodded at her before reversing his car and slowly pulled away.

But the moment Rukia turned around; a large hand grabs her arm and grips her tightly. Cringing at the unexpected pull, she looked up and saw Ichigo with a dark look on his face.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he growled, not minding if she's startled at his sudden outburst.

"I-Ichigo…I'm—"

"Don't you realized how worried I am or you're just an insensitive brat to mind that, huh?"

Rukia looked up at him, confused and shock but before she can say something another large hand holds her other arm. "Let her go, you bastard."

She looked up and saw Renji standing next to her and glaring dangerously at Ichigo. "R-Renji…" she stuttered as she glances back and forth at the two guys on either side of her.

"You freak, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, obviously surprised to see Renji.

"That's none of your business so let go of her now." Renji retorted pulling Rukia towards him but he finds resistance. Turning around, he met Ichigo's intense glare.

"No, **you** let her go or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Oh yeah? Let's try then." Renji challenge him, stepping towards him.

Ichigo steps towards him too, not removing his deadly glare. "Hell yeah, let's finish this right here and right now."

Rukia's eyes widened when the two were standing nose to nose now. One swing and both of them definitely won't hesitate on beating the living daylights out of each other.

"C'mon you freak head!"

"Shut the fuck up you—"

"STOOOP!" Rukia growled. "BOTH OF YOU, JUST STOP!" Panting, Rukia glared at the two hot headed guys in front of her. "Will the both of you stop fighting? You haven't with each other for five seconds and already muscling each other again!" she paused and glance at the two who were still glaring at each other.

Rukai sighed loudly then turned at the red haired guy. "Renji…you can go home now. You still have a game later so go."

"But—"

"Please…I'm fine here okay? Just go." She said, pushing Renji towards his car. Renji nodded half heartedly then glared back at his orange haired enemy.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." He said then got inside his car and started driving away again. Rukia sighed heavily then turned back to find Ichigo staring darkly at her. She avoided his gaze and walked inside the house. Ichigo followed shortly after her. Once inside, Rukia headed towards the fridge to get some cold water but then she heard the front door slammed closed.

It was probably an understatement to say that Ichigo is upset right now. Angry might have been an understatement too that arguing with him will only lead to something serious.

"You've been with him the whole night?" he asked his voice husky and firm.

Rukia stopped in opening the fridge. "Yeah…" she said. "I spent the night in his apartment."

"Without my permission?"

Rukia shot around and was a bit surprised to see him already standing behind her, eyes narrowed intensely down at her. "I tried calling you last night but you weren't answering your phone. And besides…why would I ask for your permission?"

"You're fucking living in my house that's why!"

"So what?" she growled back, anger and irritation is getting on her nerves too. "You're not my boss and it's not we're best friends to tell where the other is." She huffed. "We're not even friends to begin with!"

"Shut up!" his hands were clenched tightly now.

"You know what? Renji is right… I shouldn't be living here with you." She turned away from him but Ichigo stopped her.

"And what are you trying to say?" he asked, anger and frustration not flaring away.

"I'm leaving."

"You can't leave!" Ichigo pulled her back to stand in front of him.

Rukia was surprised for a brief moment then she pulled her arms back angrily. "Stop telling what I can and can't do Ichigo! I'm leaving now…it's best for the both of us. You can live your life again without an annoying brat to ask you about your past. While I… I can start my life over on my own this time! I don't want to rely on anyone else and especially on you!"

"Shut up."

"We don't know each other Ichigo so I believe that we should part ways now, right?"

"Shut up!"

"It's true. You said it yourself. We don't know each other and we don't have the right to know anything so—"

"STOP GIVING ME THAT BULLSHIT!" he growled, pushing her roughly against the door of the fridge. Rukia cringed slightly at the sudden impact. She glared up at the orange haired guy as his hands dig on her shoulder, pinning her back against the cold metal door.

They stared intensely at each other. Her hands were clenched on her sides, shaking in anger and frustration and the feeling of weakness as she stares deep into his burning hazel eyes. While Ichigo is holding tightly on her shoulder, grabbing her and holding onto her as if she'll fly away if he loosen his hold. Though she's not showing it, he knows that he's hurting her but he won't let her get away from him.

This is not what he planned…this is not what he intended to do when she comes back home but frustration, jealousy and the thought of her leaving is enough to wreck havoc inside him, driving him furious. He had never felt like this in his life before. It's the first time he ever wanted someone so badly in his life. It's the first time he ever wanted to be with someone that he truly cares about and deeply falls in love with.

He loves her…and he never wanted anything more in his life right now than to be with her.

"Rukia…" he said after a while. "You can't leave." His voice low but his tone had hurt and the anger isn't helping.

"Back off." She muttered firmly under her breath, giving him her true Kuchiki glare that Ichigo haven't seen before. She's mad at his rough treatment and she's tired of being told what she can and can't do.

"Rukia…"

"I said back off!" she growled dangerously but Ichigo didn't barge, instead he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"No!"

"Back off Ichigo! Back off! Back off..!" her hands started punching and pushing him away but Ichigo isn't moved a bit which made her frustration pushed into hysterics. 'Back of Ichigo! I said back-uhfm!"

Her hysterics was silenced when Ichigo roughly pressed his mouth against her.

It happens so suddenly… Her eyes widened in shock, surprised, terrified, amused and everything in between. She can't move, she felt all her hair rose up, she shivered, her knees started to buckle that if Ichigo isn't holding tightly on her shoulder, she might collapsed any moment now. She's bemused; her mind seemed to shut down as she can't still comprehend what's happening. But when Ichigo started to move her lips against her, she snapped.

It's a kiss!

It's her first kiss and it was with him…Ichigo!

Rukia gasped at that realization. It's her first kiss and it tasted…bitter. She can feel his bitterness, his anger, his guilt, frustration and desperation and something else.

Is it concern? Or it pure lust?

Her heart clenched at the last thought. This is not how she imagined her first kiss will be. She thought that kisses are supposed to be filled with passion and love and not with lust and anger.

'Stop..' her mind said as Ichigo continue to ravish her mouth. Her nails dig on her palms and her heart thumps painfully on her chest as he started to move his tongue and gazed his teeth on her delicate lips. Then she felt his hand tightened around her shoulder making her gasped again. But her gasping allowed his tongue to run passed her lips, making him to deepen the kiss.

His lips are the sweetest yet bitterest thing she ever tasted. It tells her something about him, about his pain, his sorrow, guilt and fear.

Rukia is staring at his face as he continues moving his lips desperately against her. Her head is spinning from the rush of emotions but she still aware of him…his taste, the feel of his mouth against her and the way he move his lips. His desperation made it intense and too much for her and the fear in his heart…is enough to make her give up.

Her hand stop pushing him away, she slowly closed her eyes and let her tears roll down her face.

.o.

Rukia is shouting at him. Telling him to back off and pushing him away to free herself. To go and leave him, but he won't let her go…not now and not ever.

"Back off Ichigo! I said back-umfh!"

He smashed his lips against her, silencing her frustrated protests. His heart immediately thumps loudly inside his chest as soon as he felt her lips against him.

It's his first kiss…and it's with Rukia. His Rukia. She is his and no one can take her away from him. Closing his eyes, Ichigo started to move his lips and she responded with a gasped. And that started to build panic inside him and he felt something horrible.

Fear!

Fear is taking its toll on Ichigo. Fear that Rukia will leave him…fear of losing another important person in his life…fear of being left alone again and fear of not being able to escape the rain from pouring into him.

With that, Ichigo's fingers dig deeper around her shoulder making her gasped again. She tries to push him away but he wouldn't barge. He didn't know what he's doing…his fear and desperation is enough to make his mouth move against her. He opened his mouth to take her lips fully, his teeth grazing at the delicate skin. He leaned down closer as he deepened the kiss, taking her bottom lip, biting it then kissing her full lips again for a fast and rough kiss. His mind is a blur as he continues to assault her lips, not realizing that his turning rougher and more desperate at each passing moment.

He moved his hand on the other side and continues kissing her when suddenly he tasted something hot and salty. And that's when he snapped! His eyes flew open and his mouth stop moving but remained pressed against her. His heart thumps loudly as he slowly, ever so slowly pulled an inch away from her and his eyes widened at what he saw.

She's crying!

Shock, guilt, regret and self hatred flashed through his hazel eyes as he stared at her tear filled eyes. "R-Rukia…" he said lowly with shaky breath, staring at her apologetically. Rukia didn't respond and used every ounce of strength let in her to push him out of her way. She hurriedly runs towards the door.

"Don't go!" Ichigo said and Rukia stopped in front of the door. Her hand clutching tightly around the knob and her tears won't stop falling from her eyes. "Please don't go…" he continued, turning at her with his head tilted low and his hair shadowing his eyes. 'Rukia… please don't go. I can't… I can't live without you anymore. Cause I…" he tilted his head up and look directly at her.

"I have fallen in love with you."

* * *

It's probably a boring chapter and not worth the wait but please **REVIEW! **And yeah, before I forgot you should check out the soundtrack of this song, cause it's so emotional. I've read about this song on an IchiRuki forum and they say that it's a theme song for Ichiruki in the SS Arc and Memories in the Rain.

**CHAPTER 20 THE PAST, THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE (THE RESOLUTION) …WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS! ^^ I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT IT…YOU'LL SEE WHY.**

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! LOVE YA'ALL! **


	20. Chapter 20 The  Resolution

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND WORDS THAT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME...AND TO YOUR CONTINOUS SUPPORT ON THIS FIC!**

**This chapter is inspired by Bleach chapter 196 and by one of my favorite anime.**

**Opening lyrics from Chasing Pavement by Adele**

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this Fic**

* * *

**Chapter 20 The past, The Present and the Future (The Resolution)**

**Rukia' Soundtrack: Need to be next to you by Leigh Nash**

**Ichigo's Soundtrack: Your Universe by Rico Blanco**

* * *

**I made up my mind**

**No need to think it over**

**If I'm wrong, I am right**

**No need to look no further**

**This ain't lust, I know**

**This is Love...**

**But!**

Her eyes slowly widened and her breath seemed to get caught on her throat at what he said.

"I have fallen in love with you."

Her hands clutched tighter at the knob as his words rang over and over again on her brain. First, he kissed her and now he had confessed to her...then what?

"Rukia..."

His voice, almost pleading, snapped the petite girl out of her stupor and when she felt him take a step towards her...she panic.

RUN!

Was all she can think of. And the next she knew, she was out of the door and is now running away from the house and away from him.

Shock and hurt flooded through him as he watched Rukia run away. Rejection...it was the first time he felt rejected in his life. He let his anger, his jealousy and his fear took over him...and now he ended up losing yet another important person in his life...on this same day.

...o...

Not sure where she's going Rukia kept running until her legs gave up on their own, making her stumble down on the middle of the road. She hissed and pushed herself up from the ground. Panting, she walked towards a tree in front of a small golf course pond. She sat on the grass and leaned back against the trunk and stretched her legs in front, a small scrap on her knee. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. A soft breeze brush against her face and rustled the grassland and leaves as the sun shines brightly up the sky.

"I have fallen in love with you."

Her eyes opened as Ichigo's confession played on her mind again. She shook her head eagerly to rid the thoughts. Rukia pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. A heavy sigh escaped her lips.  
She's so confused right now. She didn't expect it...although there was a hint of warmth and happiness deep inside her heart. She knows it...though she didn't like the way he had kissed but that kiss built a spark in her heart. A spark that says Ichigo is important to her. Not as important as her brother, not as important as Renji, Ashido, Ukitake-san and any of her friends in the mansion. And not even as important as her mentor, Kaien Shiba.

Ichigo is different from them...but fear and uncertainty took over her. She can't have this feelings...falling in love...Ichigo can't fall in love with her and she can't fall in love with him either...cause both of them will just end up getting hurt.

'I'm so stupid...how can I let this thing happen?'

Resting her back against the tree, Rukia looked up at the warm sunlight peeking through the leaves. After staring at it for a while, she slowly closed her eyes and let the soft breeze lulled her to sleep.

...o...

Ichigo sighed heavily as the cold water from the shower runs down his hair, dripping to his face and flows down to his naked body. One hand pressed against the shower wall with his hair sticking down on his forehead, Ichigo stare blankly at the drops of water on his bare foot. He's a total mess...he keeps messing everything up. He shouldn't have done that to Rukia. He felt so stupid. By the look on her face and by how she run away from him after he had confessed to her, she will never forgive him for sure.

"Rukia..."

.o.

BEEEP...

"Oi Ichigo, it's Karin. Just calling to say goodluck at your game today. Smash the scoreboard okay! Dad and Yuzu are already at work and school. Yeah, I skip my first class...too bad you're not here to yell at me." she laughed then paused for a minute. "So...ahm goodluck! We know you can do it!"

The line went off.

BEEEP... Another voice mail prompts.

"Ichigo..." it's Chad's voice. "Coach wants us to be an hour early before the game...so be here at 2 o'clock. Okay, see you at the dug out."

BEEEP...

"Captaaaiin! It's our big day today! I'm sure a lot of chicks will be watching so I'm soooo excited! Okay see you later captain!"

BEEEP...

"Kurosaki...don't be late today, okay? Bye."

BEEE-

The light on the voicemail button is still blinking which means that there are still voicemails that haven't played yet. But Ichigo already pressed the paused button. Wearing a black hoodie, a pair of dark denim jeans and his sneakers, Ichigo went out of the house with nothing but a gloomy face and a weary heart.

...o...

Moaning softly, Rukia slowly opened her eyes and rubs it gently. She looked around and realized that she had fallen asleep under the tree. Looking up at the sun, she figures that it was already passed noontime. She stretched her back, legs and neck as she pry the numbness of her body for being turned on one side for a long time. She tried to stand but then she sat back again. 'Where will I go... I don't want to go home yet. Not yet or maybe not anymore.'

"Oweeeeeee...!"

Rukia turned her head and saw Emi holding a paper windmill up in the air. She giggles and cheers merrily as she run around the subdivision road. Genuine happiness is written all over her innocent face. Rukia got up and reveal herself from behind the tree. "Emi!" she called and the girl quickly look back at her. Her face glowed even happier upon seeing Rukia, her...

"Onee-chan!"

Rukia smiled softly as the girl run towards her excitedly. "Hello, Onee-chan! What are you doing here? Are you playing hide and seek again...where are your playmates and why are you-"

"Emi... I'm not playing hide and seek." Rukia quickly interrupted...knowing Emi, the girl with a million words won't stop asking her.

"Oh...so what are you doing here Onee-chan?" the girl asked. Rukia sat back down on the grass and Emi did the same, situating herself on Rukia's right side with a wide grin on her face.

"Nothing...just thinking." Rukia replied, looking at the pond.

"Oh Onee-chan's thinking..? About what?"

Rukia chuckled lightly, "Hmm...about stupid things."

Emi giggled and crouched towards her. "Onee-chan, look!" she held the paper windmill in front of Rukia's face. "Otou-san made this for me, it's beautiful isn't it?" Emi blows on the handmade toy. "You wanna try it, Onee-chan?" Rukia stared at the object then take it from Emi. She blew on it and it spins fast. The colors forming circular patterns as it spins making Emi giggled in delight. The mill stops spinning and she hand it back to Emi. The girl took it and blows on it again. Rukia watched as Emi happily played at the spinning object. It amazed her at the same time confused her on how Emi finds happiness on simple things like that.  
She smiled weakly, silently wishing that she can be as carefree and happy as Emi.

"Emi...?" Rukia suddenly asked making the girl turned at her. "Do you have a dream?"

"Dream?" Emi asked innocently.

"Yeah...Like what you wanted to be, what you wanted to have or what you wanted to do someday."

"What I wanted to do?" Emi muttered thoughtfully then her face lit up and she stood up excitedly. "Oh! Oh... I wanted to fly!" Rukia sweatdropped as Emi spread her arms up on the side and started running around the tree with matching "Weee! Weee! Weee!" as her flying sound effects. After 'several' trips around the tree, Emi stopped and stood in front of the petite girl. "Onee-chan! I wanted to fly! You know, like the birds!"

Rukia got up from the ground and dusted the grass off her dress. "I don't think humans can fly like birds Emi."

"But I can fly! Really!"

Rukia smiled softly and was about to explain to the girl that it's impossible for a person to fly. But as she was about to say something, she paused when she saw Emi spreading her arms again. This time she tilts her face up towards the sky and close her eyes.

"I can fly... I know it. I've been thinking about it. I'm on the top of a mountain, standing on the edge. I'm scared but when I think of Oka-san and Otou-san and Nekichi and Onee-chan...all my fears disappear so I'll jump and let the wind lift me up."

A soft wind blows around them. Rukia stared at her, speechless and amused as Emi's hair is being blown by the wind. Her face has the calmness of the morning sunshine and the warmth of the autumn wind.  
After a while, Emi opened her eyes and looked at her with a warm smile on her innocent face. "To get something you've never had, you have to take your fears aside and do something you've never done, right Onee-chan?"

Rukia's eyes slowly widened at what she said. Her words hit the bottom of her confused heart and enlightened her uncertainties and fears.

_"Rukia, build your dreams for the people around you and not only for yourself...you'll be happier that way."_

Still amused, Rukia take a step towards Emi.

_"Dreams aren't supposed to be big. Sometimes people dreamed of the simplest thing on earth. Think of the things that you believe will make you happy and satisfied."_

She grabbed Emi on both arms, confusing the girl in return.

_"To get something you've never had, you have to take your fears aside and do something you've never done, right Onee-chan?"_

"Emi..." Rukia said then suddenly hugged the girl...tight. "...you are an angel Emi! You know that?" Rukia exclaimed happily, as if she found all the answers to her questions. She now know what to do and Emi made her realized it. She hugged the girl tighter but careful not to crush her. "Onee-chan?" Emi asked, very confused at what the petite girl is doing.

Pulling away, Rukia flashed her widest smile. "Thank you Emi... I know you can fly cause you're an angel."

"An angel...really?"

Rukia nodded. "I need to go now, Emi. I'll play with you next time, I promise." Emi grinned and nodded. Rukia then hurriedly went back on the road.

"You can do it Onee-chan!" Emi called, making her stop and turned back at her. "You can fly too!" she added. Rukia gave her a determined nod. She turned to look ahead of the road and narrowed her eyes as her mind and heart says...

RUN!

And so Rukia bolted back to where she had come from. She run as fast as she possibly could. Her hair flying against her head and her arms pumped along her side.

**Been running from this feeling for so long**

**Telling my heart I didn't need it...**

'I'm so selfish... All I know is how to protect myself. Running away just so that I wouldn't get hurt. Not trusting the people around me. Not trusting Ichigo in the least. Now that I think about it...when Ichigo kissed me and confessed his love to me, he must have been in earnest. But I'm such a fool to run away from him like that. I'm so stupid!'

She stopped in a halt, then turned at the corner and continue running.

**Pretending I was better off alone**

**But I know that it's just a lie...**

'All my life, I've been running, always told what to do, always saying that I don't belong here in this world. But...'

Her chest is starting to constrict and her legs are starting to tremble but she didn't stop and continue to run.

**So afraid to take a chance again...**

'But now I want to build a world in here. I want to belong here, I want to be here...'

**...so afraid of what I feel inside...**

I want to be with him...and that is my dream.'

**Cause I need to be next to you (need to be next to you)**

**Oh-ooh...Oh-ooh...**

**I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you)**

**Oh-ooh...oh-ooh.**

**I need to know I can see you smile each morning**

**Look into your eyes each night**

**for the rest of my life.**

She reached the wooden gate and pushed herself inside.

**Here with you**

**Near with you**

**Oh I...**

She burst the door open and...

**I need to be next to you.**

"Ichigo!"

...o...

Kenpachi opened the door to his team's dug out and step inside. The basketball players turned at their spiky haired coach and greets him before proceeding with their individual tasks. Some are still wearing their basketball shoes while the other are already stretching and warming up. Scanning the room, Kenpachi's unpatched eye narrowed as he noticed that someone is missing. "Where's Ichigo?" he asked and the team shared glances and shrugs.

"Chad, have you called him earlier?" Ikkaku asked and the guy in question nodded. "What did he say?"

"He's not answering his phone but I left a message." Chad responded then turned at their coach. "Maybe he'll be here in a minute."

"Tsh! He better be or else he'll be busted." Kenpachi said stepping out of the door. "Assemble at the center court in 10 seconds! Go!" he yelled before slamming the door closed.

Rustlings and panic groans were heard inside the dug out as the players hurriedly finished whatever it is that they're still doing then scampered out of the dug out. None of them wants to be their coach's center of 'affection' for the day.

"I hope Kurosaki will play well today. He's been kicked out from their last game so I'm expecting a roar of revenge from him." a student said and his friends nodded as they went inside the stadium. Minor classes are cancelled to give an all out support for their basketball team. Since do-or-die games are as important and exciting as a championship game, students and proffesor alike lined up at the entrance of the stadium to watch the event.

Inside the big dome, plastic horns were heard...cheerleaders are dancing on the courtside and fans and expectators are filling up the seats. All in all, it was a jampack Friday afternoon at the Karakura University stadium.

5 minutes before the game starts.

"Kyaaaaaaah!"

"Whooooooh!"

Cheers and yells began when the Dark Reapers enter the court. But then...

"Hey wait? Where is Kurosaki?"

"Dude, I thought he's only suspended on one game. Where the hell is our MVP?"

"Oh no... Ichigo-kun.

Murmurs and worried squeals followed shortly when students noticed that their team is missing a certain player.

"Keigo!" Ikkaku called and the brunette hurriedly walked in front of him. "Call Ichigo again...ask him where the fuck is he."

Keigo nodded and turned to go back at their dug out but their coach stopped him. The team turned at Kenpachi with a questioning look but their coach ignores them. Ikkaku tried to say something but then the commotion and loud woos from the crowd interrupted him. He and his teammates turned at the oppossite side of the court and saw their archrival team...the Seiretei University Evil Slayers. Entering the court and walking towards their bench huddle, the newcomers turned at them and of course Ikkaku and company greets them with smug stares and burning glares. And what do their eyes say?

REVENGE!

"Team...Assemble!" Kenpachi yelled, snapping his boys from their glaring war and give them the look which means 'business as fucking usual'.

Chad turned at Ishida and his look was asking, 'How about Ichigo?'

Ishida shook his head, a hint of disappointment in his face as he joined their team, circling around their captain.

"Alright boys...this is it!" Kenpachi began, his voice firm and strong. "Now you all know me so I'm gonna say this as simply as I can. If it's our time to die, it's our time. All I asks is...IF WE HAVE TO GIVE THESE BASTARDS OUR LIVES, WE GIVE 'EM HELL BEFORE WE DO! YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

The crowd cheered louder as the buzzer rang inside the whole stadium, signaling the start of the game.

"GUYS, LET'S DO OUR BEST AND WIN THIS GAME, OKAY?" Ikkaku, the team vice captain said. They put their hands together and yelled...

"GO TEEEEEEAAAMM..! **FIGHT!**"  
"Whoooooh!" the crowd yelled.

**"D-A-R-K REAPERS...ALL THE WAY**!" The Pep squad cheered and dances on one corner.

"Go team! You can do it!" Keigo and his three other teammates cheered from the bench.

Drum beats and loud horns makes the noise even louder as the first five of both teams settled on the center court. Chad, Ishida, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Mizuiro are the first five for the Dark Reapers. While the tattooed duos Renji and Hisagi Shuhei, a 6 foot 7 inches tall player named Hosho, a yellow haired player named Kira and a small college boy-er-guy completes the starting five for the Evil Slayers.

Chad and Hosho will battle it out for the jumpball. Ishida positioned himself on the left side behind Chad with Renji as his appointed opponent. On the right its Ikkaku versus Shuhei, Yumichika versus Kira while Mizuiro gulped when he positioned himself behind the 5 foot tall player.

He was a small player alright, but! The shortest player on the court right now ranks 2nd Best player in the NCAA League, next to Ichigo Kurosaki and he is his team's captain. This boy-er-guy has the quickness and agility that a 6 foot tall players didn't have. He's also a high scorer, and girls like him too, mind you.

"Be sure you keep up." the guy said smirking and turning his back on him. Mizuiro gulped nervously as he mentally read the name printed on the back of his opponent.

Number 10

Hitsugaya

The referee turned at each player. Seeing that everything is settled he blows on his whistle, throws the ball up and started the game...officially.

...o...

Her face flushed and she was panting heavily as she looked around the first floor of the house. But there's no sign of an orange haired guy there so Rukia dashed up the stairs and hurriedly knock on his bedroom door. "Ichigo are you in there? Open this door, I need to talk to you." she said, her pants not yet subsiding. Seconds passed and she knocks again, more anxious this time. "Ichigo...please, I need to talk to-" she paused when she absently turned the knob and found out that his door isn't locked.

She gulped and take a few more breaths before she slowly push his door open and found no one inside the room. "Ichigo?" she called softly, stepping inside the room.

It's very quiet, the curtains flutter softly from the window while Rukia quietly and thoughtfully looked around. She noticed that his room looks exactly the same but the atmosphere seems somewhat different. The bed, his study table, his guitar, his basketball action figures collections, his closet and everything is in place...except one.

Rukia frowned and steps towards the bed where a book is carelessly abandoned on the floor. Picking it up, she read the title of the book, 'The Twelfth Night'.

Though reading Shakespeare is totally out of line right now, Rukia opened the book at a page where he left his bookmark.

_'After him I love_

_More than I love these eyes, more than my life.'_

Rukia snapped the book close, 'I have to find him.' she told herself then placed the book down and hurriedly went out of his room. She glance at the clock, it's already 3:45. 'Where could he possibly be?' She was about to go downstairs when the thought hits her. 'The game!'

It's already 3:45 and the game starts at 3 o'clock so Ichigo might be at school right now. She went up to the attic to grab her bag and stuff when her phone went off. She read the name on her screen, before answering "Hello...Hanatarou?"

"Rukia-san." her nursing classmate greeted over the phone. "I thought you were going to wach the game today?"

"Ah yes. I'm on my way to school now."

"But I guess you don't have to bother anymore." the guy said, confusing Rukia in return.

"What do you mean? Did something happened at the game again?"

"We are losing." the guy replied sadly. "The first half is almost finished and our team is down by 25 points."

"What? But why?"

"Hmm... Ikkaku is in foul trouble while Chad had sprained his ankle...but it's just a mild sprain. They say that he can play at the 3rd quarter again. And..."

"And what?" Rukia asked anxiously, hurriedly stepping downstairs.

"Kurosaki-san isn't playing."

Rukia stopped at the door, surprised and worried on what Hanatarou said. "But why? What happened to him? Is he injured...did he had a fight with Renji again? Is he hurt or some-"

"No, Rukia-san. Kurosaki-san is not here."

"Wha-what do you mean he's not there?"

"Kurosaki-san is not here...he didn't show up in the game."

"WHAT?"

...o...

The wind is blowing softly. Rustlings of grass and leaves and a gentle chirping of the birds were the only sound heard. Standing thoughtfully, Ichigo stares down at the gray tombstone resting on top of the hill. A yellow tulip is placed in front of it.

_'Mom? What do you call this flower?" his big amber eyes blinks innocently as he stared up at the orange haired woman beside him._

_"It's a tulip, Ichigo." the woman replied smiling at him then fix the flowers on a vase before placing it on top of the piano. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Ichigo removed his gaze at the woman and turned at the colorful flowers. His young face is a mixture of confusion and less interest at the object. "Not really..." he said. "It's the same as every flower."_

_His Mom chuckled and crouched down to his eye level. "You know what honey? Tulips symbolizes perfect love." she pick up the boy and cradled him on her arms before turning at the vase full of colorful tulips. "Ichigo, what's the color of this tulip?"_

_"Ahm...Red!" the boy answered._

_His Mom nodded. "Red tulips means believe me and symbolizes true love. Variegated tulips means you have beautiful eyes. While cream colored tulips means I will love you forever."_

_"How about orange, like my hair. What does it mean, Mom?"_

_"Mm...orange tulips means enthusiasm or happiness and glow."_

_The boy smiled as he started to appreciate the flower. He picked up a certain tulip and asked. "How about this Mom, what does this mean?"_

_"Yellow tulips? Well, yellow tulips means..." she looked at her smiling son and returned his smile. "It means..."_

A weak smile grazed Ichigo's lips as the memories faded on his mind. His eyes held sadness, guilt and defeat.

'Since you left, the rain never stop from pouring down on me.' he thought. 'Mom... I'm sorry. I keep failing everyone. I failed her and most importantly...' he closed his eyes and clench his fists tightly. 'I failed you.'

A strong yet calm wind blows. When he open his eyes, the guilt and defeat still lingers on his heart. Ichigo turned his back from the tombstone of his mother. "I'm very sorry... Mom." he muttered and walks down the hill, away from his Mom...away from his sun.

...o...

"Ichigo! Where are you?" Rukia called out, running around the house. Checking every room and every corner. His car is there so he must be somewhere around the house...like a wet dog snuggling himself on one corner, with dark clouds on top of his head and-

"Urgh..." Rukia brushed her thoughts away. "Where the hell is that jerk?" she asked then found his phone on the couch. "He even left his phone here, that fool!" She went upstairs and heads back to Ichigo's room again. She walked towards his closet and open it wide. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw inside his closet.

His basketball bag and his basketball shoe!

A nerve pops in her head as she groaned between gritted teeth. She get the large and heavy athletic bag from the closet, sling it on her shoulder before grabbing Lebron James...no, not the person but the shoe, Ichigo's basketball shoe.

"You idiot." she groaned aloud dashing out of the carrot top's room. She won't let him do this...she won't forgive herself if Ichigo quits basketball just because of what happened between them. She won't take away what he loves, she will find him and when she does...

"I'll do the 'right' thing." she said as she started running towards the subdivision gate.

...o...

PPRRRRTT!

"Foul! Black number three!"

The bald guy groaned. "That's bullshit ref! I didn't-"

"Ikkaku, stop it! You'll get more violation!" Chad said, pushing his teammate away from the referee. The crowd went "Oh men...", "Not again..." and "What the hell!" at that whistle.

Two minutes before the third quarter ends and their team is still down by 29 big points. Students and fans inside the stadium were already losing hope. Some are already walking out of the place saying that there are no chances of winning now even if there is another quarter left. The Pep squad are no longer wearing their smiling face. Their not cheering instead they are scowling and have pissed looks at how the game is right now.

"I can't believe this! It's my last year in cheerleading and the bastards are losing!" Soi Fon, the cheerleader growled. "Don't tell me this is how my cheerleading career will end! Bunch of losers!" she huffed in frustration at their losing team.

Inoue look at her leader with a worried face. But her worry isn't for the cheerleader but for someone who she wants to see. She turned at the court again as the buzzer ended the 3rd quarter. "Where are you...Kurosaki-kun?"

The buzzer went off again and one of the referees announce a five minute official's time-out. That gave some relieve to the players as they went back to their respective dug outs...to sort things out.

"Ikkaku...you should calm down. One more foul and you'll be out so you have to focus." Yumichika said as they walk at the hallway to their dug out. They are still panting and their uniforms are sweaty because of the intensity of their game.

Ikkaku glared at him. "Calm down my ass! I'm calm as hell so stop-"

"Captain?" Keigo suddenly yelled and the team turned at the exit way where their orange haired team captain is now standing. "Captain! You're here! We're so glad we can still beat them!"

"Ichigo, you bastard! Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't just stand there Kurosaki. Start changing to our uniform already. It's just an official's time-out so you better-"

"I'm not playing." Ichigo interrupted Ishida, earning a surprised and angry "What?" from his teammates.

"Ichigo, what do you mean?" Mizuiro asked, stepping towards his captain.

"Are you saying that you're quiting now?" Yumichika said, stopping Ikkaku from doing something.

Ichigo nodded, his face sad and weary.

"You bastard! If you don't play today, you can't play again anymore even in the national team! So stop saying bullshit-"

"I don't want to play basketball anymore!" he yelled but his gaze remained at the ground.

"Is that really what you wanted?" Chad suddenly interrupted, making Ichigo snapped and looked up at him.

"Chad..."

"Ichigo...do you really want to quit basketball?" his tall friend asked again, his voice is firm.

After gaping at his friend, Ichigo look away with that stubborn and sad face of him. "Yes..." he muttered.

"So go and don't show up in here again!" a familiar loud and firm voice said. Turning back, the team saw their coach stepping towards them as they all stand in the exit hallway in front of their dug out's door. They didn't even managed to go inside as they try to settle a very serious issue right there and then.

The game only has one quarter left and their team is down by 29 points. And to make it worst, their captain and MVP is quiting and saying he doesn't want to play anymore.

Is this the end of their team?

"Ichigo...if you're choosing to quit I won't stop you. But I'm asking you this one last time... Are you quiting basketball for good?"

Ichigo clenched his fists tightly, his head low as his hair shadowed his eyes. He didn't say anything but he take a step and turned his back at his coach and started walking away from his team.

And that was a clear answer.

Chad look away from him, he doesn't want to see Ichigo backing away and quiting what the both of them loves. Ishida's eyeglasses were white as if covering the disappointment and sadness in his eyes at Ichigo's decision. Ikkaku's jaw were clenched tight both in anger and worry for the orange haired guy. Kenpachi remained expressionless. Yumichika, Mizuiro and the three other players were all silent. While Keigo is weeping on the side as Ichigo walks away from them. With heavy footsteps, Ichigo continued walking away, not looking back at his teammates and friends...and finally decided to leave basketball for good.

Or so he thought.

"So where are you going?"

Ichigo stopped...

The team and Kenpachi snapped back at Ichigo's direction. All of them seemed to freeze on their feet as they saw a short raven haired violet eyed girl standing on the exit door. Her arms crossed and her eyes were staring directly at the carrot top guy.

"I said, where are you going?"

"Rrrr-" Ichigo stuttered, his eyes wide. His face is a mixture of surprised, fear and not knowing what to do as the petite girl started walking towards him.

"Don't have an answer for me, Ichigo?"

"R-Ru-Ru-"

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ru-Rukia...y-you're here?"

She scowled, drop the bag on the floor then...

SSPAAAAKKK!

Lebron James came flying square on Ichigo's face. The impact is so strong that the carrot top guy came stumbling down hard on his ass, his basketball shoe pasted on his face.

"Does it hurt? I hope so. That's for the pain you've caused to my body!" Rukia growled. "While this..." not yet recovering from Rukia's first attack, Ichigo felt a tiny yet strong fist connected on his jaw sending him back up on his feet. "...is for the pain you've caused in my heart..! And this..." Groaning and cupping his jaw, Ichigo's eyes widened and he gasped in fear when Rukia leaps 4 feet above the ground with both feet flying towards him.

"This is for the...PAIN IN MY SOUL!"

"HUWAA-AAAAAGH-GUUUUUGGGHHH!"

A flying kick landed on Ichigo's stomach sending him all the way to where his team is standing.

What a move!

The whole basketball team even Kenpachi are gawking and speechless at what just happened. First thing they were all serious, sad and silent then the next thing they knew, a short girl came punching and kicking and knocking the living daylights out of their orange haired captain!

"K-K-Kou-K..." Keigo stuttered in fear and disbelief.

"S-she's a monster." the three stoodges chorused.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Rukia snapped, giving the three guys a 'monstrous glare' thus getting a nervous "Nothing!" as an answer. No one dared to speak or move from their spot as the petite girl walks towards the lying carrot top.

"Ooww..." steadying his vision, Ichigo sit up from the floor. "What the hell?" he groaned as he sat up from the floor. Looking up, he saw Rukia towering in front of him. "Rukia..."

"Don't Rukia me, you fool!" she growled. "I've gone through hell rushing all the way here, carrying your heavy bag on my shoulder and wishing that I can still make it alive and what do I get? Rukia, you're here? That is so irritating as hell you idiot..!"

Ichigo gapes at her.

"The fact that our team is down by 29 points and you came here 3 quarters late just to say that you're quitting basketball! What the hell were you thinking?"

"..."

"Answer me Ichigo!"

"I don't wanna play anymore!"

Ichigo snapped, turning his head away from her then scowled.

"And why is that?" Rukia asked demandingly, crossing her arms in front.

"Because I can't."

"But why?"

"I don't know." he replied sadly, and a bit irritated. He wants to avoid the subject but the look on Rukia's face says that she won't let him get away with it.

"How come you don't know?"

"I just don't know." he shook his head, looking down at the floor.

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I said I don't know!"

"I know..." Rukia snapped, her voice soft and calm now, surprising Ichigo and making him look up at her. She sighed softly, leaned down at him and placed both hands on her knees. "You got worn off, right Ichigo? You're so tired, exhausted and you don't get enough sleep. Plus the fact that you're mourning for your mother's death anniversary today...and because you're self conscious you got scared that you might messed up in the game and make our team lose. Am I right?"

Ichigo stared up at her for a moment, amused at how she can see through him. She's so nice but he was still able to hurt her and even made her cry. With that thought, Ichigo felt guilty again. He turned away again, scowling and his emo-mode face activated again.

"But I'll probably messed up so I'd rather quit than make our team lose."

Rukia tilted her head on the side, "How did you know, you're not playing yet?"

"Cause I know!" he snapped, clenching his fists as he remained sitting on the floor. "I'll just fail them...the same way that I ...failed you."

As much as she wants to scalp him bald like Ikkaku, Rukia remained calm. "Ichigo...you didn't fail anyone so c'mon you have to play." Rukia said, her voice soft and gentle as if telling him that it's alright. But Ichigo didn't move, he's not looking back at her either and his face still gloomy, lifeless and defeated.

Looking at their captain right now, his teammates sighed in defeat. They thought that with Rukia's gentle words (and rough actions), Ichigo might get back his determination and self esteem. But they are doomed! Cause the carrot seemed to finally chose to leave the team. The basketball team was about to leave but then...

Pathetic..!"

All heads including Ichigo darted back at the petite girl. One hand remained on her knee while the other has a finger pointing at Ichigo. "Coward...good for nothing..." she continued, tapping her finger on Ichigo's forehead with every word leaving the guy surprised and confused. "Rude...foul-mouthed, hot tempered, insensitive fool..." She paused and stood up straight. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "But you're strong...and you're kind to people." she opened her eyes and looked down at him. "You're willing to help others even if she's a total stranger without getting anything in return. When you're body is tired, you find strength with your heart. When you stumble down and lose, you pick yourself up and you moved on... At least that's the kind of guy you are for me."

"You mean I-I'm..."

Rukia tilted her head on the side and smiled. "C'mon Ichigo...you're the king of jerk with a heart of gold."

His eyes slowly widened.

**Tell me something,**

**When the rain falls in my face**

**How do you quickly replace...it...with...**

**A golden summer smile.**

His hazel orbs stared at Rukia in awe and amusement at what she just made him realized. He felt blind at everything around him cause Rukia is the only one he sees right now.

**Tell me something**

**When I'm feeling tired and afraid**

**How do you know just what to say**

**To...make...everything alright.**

Rukia glowed as the light from the door against her back framed her small body. The smile...that one smile that always had him speechless, amused and captured him is enough to bring the light into the darkest depth in his heart.

**I don't think t that you even realized**

**The joy you made me feel when I'm inside,**

**Your universe**

And that's when he remembers...

_"Ichigo, yellow tulips means...there's sunshine in your smile."_

Yes, since his Mom...Rukia is his sunshine, his moon that shines in his darkened sky.

**You hold me like I'm the one who's precious**

**I hate to break it to you but it's just**

**The other way around**

She is his ray of light.

And that's why he loves her so much.

**You can thank your stars all you want but...**

**I'll always be the lucky one.**

"Tsh..." a smirk grazed upon his lips. Hope flooded back at each members of their basketball team as they watch Ichigo slowly pushing himself from the floor and standing up on his feet. "I can't believe I was lectured by a midget." he said, scratching the back of his head.

Rukia looked up at him. "Ichigo..."

"Hm..? Aaakh!" he yelped when Rukia's elbow connected on his side. "Rukia, what the hell was that for! Do you really want to kill me?"

"Shut up! They are waiting for you so hurry up and move your ass!"

Snapping back, Ichigo saw his coach and teammates still standing at the entry way. He looked back at Rukia and she gave him an encouraging nod. Ichigo then walked towards Kenpachi, his face serious and determined. "Coach... I-"

"Save the shit for later kid." Ichigo looked up at his coach and saw him smirking. He then looked around his teammates. Chad nodded at him, Ishida fixed his glasses and give him a side way glance. Ikkaku has a smug smirk while the rest is smiling at him except Keigo who is still shock at what he just discovered about his sweet "K-Kouzuki-san..."

Ichigo nodded at them. Grabbing his bag and shoes, he rushed inside their dug out and quickly change into his uniform. After a quick while, Ichigo emerged from the dug out, wearing a complete black basketball uniform and his white and red Lebron James shoes.

"C'mon, let's roll!" Ikkaku yelled as their team started heading back at the court. But before following his teammates, Ichigo turned around and smiled when he finds Rukia still there. He walks towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Be sure you watch me cause I'm going to beat that Renji's ass."

"Too proud of yourself now, huh Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smiled then become serious again. "Rukia...about what happened earlier. I'm-oofh!" a fist landed on his face. "What the...Rukia I'm trying to apologize here! What the hell was that one for just now?"

"Hmph!" Rukia snobbed him. "Nothing...just warming you up."

"You..." Ichigo grimaced, cursing under his breath and saying something like 'brat'...'midget'...and 'annoying'.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said you're cute." he blurted out then paused, realizing what he just said. He look at Rukia and when their eyes met, both of them quickly looked away...blushing as they remember the 'kiss' earlier.

"A-ahm... I think I should go now."

"Y-yeah...you better go."

Rukia replied, still looking away. Ichigo made a quick glance at her then started stepping towards the entry way. "Ichigo..!" he turned over his shoulder and saw Rukia smiling warmly at him. "Good luck."

Now that's what he called 'lucky charm'!

Ichigo smiled back at her and nodded before stepping out into the limelight again.

"KYAAAAAAA! Kurosaki-kun is back!" a loyal fan girl squealed loudly. All heads turned at the entry way and then cheers and yell began to ring up the stadium again.

"Whoa! Mr. MVP is here now!"

"Hey! Ichigo arrives! C'mon let's go back inside!" a student called out, making the other students go back inside the stadium and resume watching the game. Even though their down by 29 points, they still find hope at Ichigo's late appearance.

What a dramatic entrance!

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue cheered enthusiastic than ever. Though she doesn't know why Kurosaki-kun is late but what matters is he's here now and their team can still win this game. Hopefully.

"M-V-P..! M-V-P..! M-V-P..!" the crowd cheered making the red haired player grimaced.

"So...he finally decided to show up." Renji snorted then turned at his white haired captain.

"Abarai...change of plan. You'll take on Kurosaki now and leave Ishida to me." Toshiro said and Renji nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

.o.

Ichigo and his teammates hovered in circle as he speak before them. "Guys...we need to focus on our defense. Get the rebound and score as much as we can. One will play offense while the other supports his back. We are down by 29 points but...who cares!" he looked around at his teammates and smirk. "Guys, this is not just about winning. It's about how we support each other's back and how we play together as a team...and as friends."

The team smirk back at him and nodded. They put their hands together and yelled. "Go Teeeeaam...FIGHT!"

The crowd roared as the 4th and final quarter starts. Making her way through the crowd, Rukia finally found a place to watch the game. "Rukia-chan?" a cheerful voice called her and she quickly smiled, seeing her PF instructor sitting among the crowd. "Rukia-chan...come here! There's still one more seat for you." Rangiku said, pushing a lame guy off the seat and offering it to the petite girl. The guy tried to protest but a naughty smile from the busty prof is enough to make his nose bleeding. He was brought to the school clinic immediately. Thus, Rukia ended up getting the seat.

"Oh! Rukia-chan you're just in time. Look! Ichigo is playing now. I was already thinking of leaving the game but then Ichigo showed up so I decided to stay. Oh, isn't he so hot pulling up a dramatic entrance like that. Oh and his uniform really looks good on him. I wonder if I should ask him to celebrate later and-"

"Rangiku-sensei!" Rukia suddenly snapped. "Stop saying that! Ichigo is-"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo is?"

"I-Ichigo is...h-he is...well h-he is, you know..." a very visible blush graced her cheeks, making Rangiku grinned at her knowingly.

"Owkay... I understand." she said. "Don't worry, I'm more interested at that guy." she pointed at a certain tattoed player from the opponent's team. Rukia turned at the guy she's pointing and read the name on the guy's jersey. 'Hisagi, number 69.'Rangiku giggled beside her. "I already gave him my number, he said he'll text me later.

Rukia sweatdropped as her PF teacher squealed and started daydreaming beside her. She turned back at the court, deciding to watch the game now. Her eyes automatically search for a mop of orange hair and... 'There he is!'

She felt a little nervous seeing Ichigo and Renji facing each other again. She hopes that the two won't start throwing their fists and foot at each other again.

.o.

"Have you gone for a special training to beat me Kurosaki?" the red head asked smugly. Ichigo gave him a sideway glare and said, "Shut up...loser."

The referee whistled and the game resumed. Receiving an inbound pass from Ishida, Ichigo holds the ball on one hand. He crouched slightly in a basketball playing position and look directly at the red haired guy blocking his way. He dribbles the ball, smirk and said, "Let's get it on."

"What the-" Renji's eyes widened when a gust of wind was the only thing left in front of his face. Ichigo is no where in front of him and is now dribbling his way towards the basket and in just 5 seconds, he scores!

"Whooooooh!" the croud yelled at Ichigo's first basket of the game. It happened so fast that Renji is still standing like dumb on his feet.

"Abarai! What are you doing? C'mon!" Toshiro yelled as he dribbles the ball towards their side. Renji regains his composure and quickly followed his team. He look for his rival and quickly take on him.

"Daydreaming about baby diapers? Or you already peed on your shorts." Ichigo teased, starting to trash talk and ruin Renji's mood.

"You won't win against me, I swear." Renji retorted between gritted teeth.

Ichigo smirked, "We'll see."

The game progressed and Ichigo and his teammates started to heat up and began the long chase with the scoreboard. At the start of the 4th quarter the score was 65-94 and now it's 87-98.

Not minding his injury earlier, Chad continue to hulk over his taller opponent and keeps getting the rebound, leading his team's defense. Ishida, with his quickness, was able to keep up with Toshiro Hitsugaya thus restraining the guy from scoring. Ikkaku and Yumichika played their best in defense and offense...scoring from underneath the basket or from the 3 point area. While Ichigo... A confident smirk and a seldom but wide grin never leaves his fear as he sets up their plays. He gives hand signals to his teammates, tightens his defense and contributes on their scoreboard. He also has some acrobatic shots, some dribbling exhibitions followed by no-look passes that ends with a slam dunk by Chad or a hang time by Ishida or Ikkaku which makes the crowd jumped on their seat with total excitement and amusement.

Rukia's eyes didn't leave Ichigo as she watch him play. The way he plays with his teammates, the look in his face and the enthusiasm in his move is telling her that Ichigo really loves basketball. But aside from this things, there is one more thing that she noticed about him...just now.

HE'S SO HOT!

Oh my God! Rangiku-sensei is right. Now she knows why almost all girls in school likes him. He's the darling of the crowd. The way he dribbles the ball and holds it on one hand...the way he spins and throws a shot...the way he battle for the rebound...the way he floats in the air and dunks the ball on the basket...the way his fingers made signals...the way he breathes heavily...the way he wipes the sweat running down on his chin with the back of his hand...the way he smirk and grin and the way his hair flew on his face when he runs...OMG!

Ichigo is so damn hot!

The fact that he's already handsome just by standing there and not doing anything and now that he's playing basketball...hell, even a blind girl will fall in love with him.

Rukia blushed and her heart is thumping hard with her thoughts. Her fingers absently touch her lips, trying to remember the taste of his lips against her own.

"Rukia-chan?" Rangiku asked. "Are you alright? You're bright red and you look...dumb."

Rukia quickly removed her hands from her lips. "Y-yeah! I'm fine Rangiku-sensei."

Rangiku giggled. "So you say." she turned back at the court. "Oh God, there's only two minutes left and they're still down by 5 points."

"Don't worry Sensei. Ichi- I mean, they can do it." Rukia said hiding the nervousness in her voice.

The coach of the Evil Slayers called for a time out. Both teams doesn't have any time outs left now so this is their last chance to set up their play for the last 2 minutes of the game.

"Boys...this is it." Kenpachi started. "You will play the last two minutes of the game while I watch you for the last time." the team turned at him with a questioning look on their faces. "You heard it right. This will be my last year as a coach. I'm resigning...so if you lose this will be my last game. But if you win, I can still stay till championship then I'll resign with a crown."

"What? But Captain-"

"So...I'll leave this all up to you." he finished then turned his back at his players.

The referee whistled again and called for the players to step back on the court. Their team headed inside. Ikkaku placed a hand on his captain's shoulder. "Ichigo, what'll we do?"

Ichigo glance at his coach then turned at his teammates with a determined look and says, "We will win this game, guys. Trust me." They nodded and prepared to play again.

0:01:49

The score is 93-98 in favor of Seiretei University Evil Slayers and with the ball on their side. Narrowing his eyes on Hisagi, Toshiro passed the ball to the guy. Hisagi quickly muscled his way towards the basket but then...

"What the-" he gasped when the ball disappear from his grasp. Turning back he saw the glass wearing player already dribbling the ball away.

"Nice steal, Ishida!" Ikkaku yelled as Ishida passed the ball to him. Dribbling across the court he passed the ball to Yumichika and the guy quickly bounce pass it to their captain who was already running towards the basket and leaving his opponent behind him. Ichigo receives the ball and lifted it up for a smooth and easy lay-up.

"Whoooooh!"

"Yeah! Go Dark Reapers! You can do it!" the crowd cheered as the score rides up to 95-98 with only under a minute left.

"Abarai!" Toshiro yelled, passing the ball to the guy but Ichigo quickly establish his defense so when Renji attacks the basket he bumped into Ichigo. The orange haired guy stumbled down on the floor and the ball went inside the ring. But...

"PPRRRRRTT! Offensive foul, White, Number 6!" the referee called. "Goal not counted! 2 free throws for Kurosaki!" he added.

The crowd roared even louder. Rukia and Rangiku is jumping on their seat. Renji cursed and shook in anger as his archrival outsmarted him. Chad helps Ichigo to stand up from the floor and pats him on the head, mouthing "Nice job" then return back at the court. Ichigo then smirk triumphantly at Renji as the red head guy is still fuming in anger. If Toshiro isn't there to calm him down, Renji might take a swing on the orange haired guy again.

Standing on the free throw line, Ichigo effortlessly throws on his first free throw and it went inside.

"KYAAAAAAAA! KUROSAKI-KUN MY LOVE! GO! GO! GO!"

Rukia cringed as a hysterical fan girl yelled an ear numbing cheer from behind her. She felt all her hair was blown up from her head at that squeal. She grimaced and ignore the girl, turning her attention back at Ichigo.

The time left...0:00:25 and the score is 96-98.

Ichigo still has one more free throw but the question is... Will he go for the shot or will he go for a rebound?

If he will shoot it, the score will move to 97-98 and the ball will go on their opponent's side. Having said that, their opponent will surely use the shotclock leaving only one second and thus ending the game at that score. But if he deliberately miss the shot, 70% possibility that Hosho will get the rebound.

Bouncing the ball twice, Ichigo lifts the ball and throws it. His decision...go for the shot! And he did.

Now the score is 97-98 and the referee quickly handed the ball to Hitsugaya Toshiro for an inbound.

0:00:23

The crowd were silent, all are praying for their team. They are nervous and are now standing on their feet. If the E.S. shoots this one, they lose but Toshiro seems like planning on just expiring the shot clock and doesn't want to take the risk anymore.

O:00:20

The E.S. players carefully passed the ball around, wanting to end the game at 97-98 and take home the victory. From Hosho to Kira to Shuhei then to Toshiro. The white haired guy bounce it twice and smirk at his defensive opponent. Ishida didn't react and remained his eyes on the ball. But when he tries to steal it, Toshiro passed it to Renji.

"Nice pass, captain." Renji said then turned at the guy in front of him. "I guess it's bye bye now Strawberry." Renji teased, bouncing the ball slowly and just waiting for the time to expire. "After this we'll be moving on to the championship. While you...you just watch us as we get the crown." Renji trails off then ducked down a little to level his eyes with his orange haired archrival. "But it's not just the crown that I'm getting from you... After we won here I'm going to take Rukia with me..." he smirk. "Who's the loser now, strawberry boy?"

Ichigo didn't say anything but his eyes narrowed dangerously at the guy. 'Uugh...dammit.' he thought as he watch Renji dribbles the ball in front of him. He promised his team that they will win. He wants to win for their school. He wants to win for his team. He wants to win for his coach. And most importantly, he wants to win for himself.

All his life, he's been dreaded by this day. This day when his Mom died. So he wants to make this day unforgettable in a good way. He wants to move on and winning this game will help him.

But how will he win?

"GET THAT BALL!" a very familiar voice pierced through the tension and echoed throughout the whole stadium, snapping Ichigo from his stupor.

"GET THAT BALL, ICHIGO! GET THAT BALL!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs, her hands clutching the railings as she leaned forward as if she'll jump any moment now. Rangiku was surprised at the petitte girl, the crowd are looking at her, the Pep Squad, Kenpachi, Ichigo's bench teammates and even their opponent's team and coach are staring at her. But Rukia didn't mind them, she looked directly at Ichigo and continue yelling. "GET THAT BALL! GET THAT BALL!"

Rangiku smiled then stand next to Rukia and joined her. "GET THAT BALL! C'MON, GET THAT BALL!"

"Get that ball...get that ball." Keigo muttered as if like he's praying then he stood up and yelled too. "GET THAT BALL, CAPTAIN! GET THAT BALL!" his other teammates looked at him for a moment then they joined him.

"GET THAT BALL, KUROSAKI-KUN! GET THAT BALL!" Inoue joined them and her co-cheerleaders followed. The students are also starting to yell with them and soon the whole stadium were chanting.

**"GET. THAT. BALL! GET. THAT. BALL! GET. THAT. BALL..!"**

Renji and his team are starting to get intimidated at the loud chanting. The pressure building up on them more than on Ichigo's team.

0:00:15

Ichigo and his teammate were overwhelmed by their school's support. Determination and the desire to win the game is burning flame on their eyes right now. And their opponents are taken aback by the look in their face.

"I won't lose to you." Ichigo suddenly said. "Not with my girl cheering me like that."

"Uugh..." Renji groaned angrily.

"Abarai! Pass the ball to me!" Toshiro yelled though he is having a hard time escaping Ishida's defense.

0:00:12

Renji isn't hearing them anymore as he was too occupied by his archrival. Ichigo's hazel eyes were focused on Renji while the red head did the same. No one seems to exists between the two of them as their eyes are burning and saying...

'Let's finish this...one-on-one.'

Both men fighting for their team and fighting for their own self. Niether one wants to lose but in this game only one will prevail.

May the best man wins!

0:00:10

Renji started to dribble forward towards the basket, attacking Ichigo's defense and urging the guy to commit a foul. Ichigo seemed to struggle with his defense. One wrong move and the referee might call a foul against him. And by that Renji was able to muscle his way towards the basket.

0:00:07

With the ball on his hands, Renji attacks forward then spins on his heel, leaving Ichigo a step behind him. He leapt off the ground and roared as he lifted the ball for a game winning dunk. "EAAAAARRRGGGH..!"

Standing on their feet, the crowd were holding their breaths as they watch the red haired player surge towards the ring for the last goal of the game. But then...

0:00:05

Renji's eyes widened when a large hand comes in front of his large hand followed by a mop of orange hair and a pair of burning amber eyes.  
"EEAAAAAARGGH-UURGH!" Ichigo growled as he block the ball and forcefully grab it away from Renji's hands, leaving the red headed guy shock and stupified. All eyes went wide at that 'in your face' block and steal from the orange haired captain but they are still speechless cause the clock is still running down.

0:00:04

Grabbing the ball from Renji, Ichigo secure it on his grip. The moment his feet landed back on the floor, his eyes darted forward. He lifts the ball  
on one hand before throwing it across the court and yelled, "CHAAAAADD..!"

0:00:03

Toshiro, Renji, Hisagi, Hosho and Kira were shocked and horrified as their heads snapped towards the other side and saw the 6 foot tall player already 2 steps underneath the basket with no one to defend him.

0:00:02

Chad receives the ball from Ichigo and without blinking an eye, he leapt off the ground, roared and...

0:00:01

"WHOOOOOOH..!" the crowd went wild and the whole stadium seemed to shake as the roars, yells, cheers, drumbeats and jumping squeals filled the dome as a buzzer beater slam dunk ended up the game with an exclaimation point!

"D-A-R-K REAPERS ALL THE WAY! D-A-R-K REAPERS ALL THE WAY..!" the Pep squad cheered and dances.

"Yeah! They did it! We won!"

"Wow! Chad is the man, dude! Yeah great job!"

"Whoo! I won! I won! C'mon men, give my money back!" a student said, taking his money from his classmate after winning...their bet.

"Yeah! They did it, Coach! We won!" Keigo yelled, running towards the center court to join his teammates with their celebration. His coach just smirk as he watch his players. He was about to leave when two students approach him.

"Excuse me coach. I'm Aya from the school's official newspaper club. I just like to ask a few questions, Sir." Kenpachi glance at the students and when he's not moving, Aya take that as her go signal. "Okay, first question. Why is Kurosaki Ichigo late from the game? Do you hide him on purpose?"

"He's a secret weapon." he simply said and the 2 students quickly writes down on their notes.

"Okay, so what can you say about Kurosaki's performance, cause he obviously bring out the best in his teammates?"

Kenpachi cleared his throat and his eyes are closed as he says, "Well...behind every great man is a great woman."

Aya frowned in confusion at his answer. She turned at her partner and received a shrug then her partner writes down Kenpachi's answer. "Okay last question. Is it true that you're leaving basketball as a coach?"

Kenpachi's eyes rolled at the 2 girls then he smirked. "Nah...I just said that to boost their fighting spirit. GAH-HAHAHAHAHAAA! GAH-HAHAHAHAHAAA..!" The 2 students sweatdropped as they watch the spiky haired coach walks away from the court, laughing like mad.

"Rukia-chan, they did it! They did it!" Rangiku squealed, hugging Rukia and squeeshing the girl between her valley.

"Ra-Rangi-Sens-I-cc-"

"Oh! I'm sorry Rukia-chan!" The busty woman said, releasing the petite girl from her death grip. "You did a great job too, Rukia-chan. Your cheer sure sets the fire burning on Ichigo."

Rukia stopped coughing and glance at her teacher, blushing again. "I cheered the whole team, not just Kurosaki."

"Oh so he's Kurosaki now. But earlier he's Ichigo to you." Rangiku said with a knowing grin making Rukia blushed deeper.

"I-It's not what you think!"

"Hmm...how do you know what I'm thinking?" Rangiku giggled while the blushing petite girl pouts and turned away from her. "Oh...I need to go! Hisagi-kun needs some comforting right now." she winked at her student then waved goodbye.

Rukia's mouth dropped open. Her PF teacher is really...ahm, naughty? She sighed and shooked her head then turned to look down at the center court where Ichigo and his teammates are still celebrating their victory.

Keigo is clinging onto his captain's shoulder and congratulating his teammates with tears flowing on his face. Ichigo tries to pry the brunette off his back but Ikkaku said something that makes their orange haired captain frown while his teammates laugh at him. Even Chad is laughing and his hand messed up Ichigo's hair. Keigo then jumped from Ichigo to Chad and continue weeping happily causing another laughter from the group.

Rukia smiled as she saw the happiness on Ichigo's face. 'You did it Ichigo... I'm so happy for you.' she thought. Then she slightly jerk and she felt her heart skip a beat when Ichigo turned at her and their eyes met.  
His eyes...those honey amber eyes looks the same yet very different than before. His gaze has warmth and genuine happiness and Rukia is thankful to see him come to life again.

Ichigo kept his gaze at the petite girl standing among the crowd, afraid that he will lose sight of her if he blinks. He smiled and saw Rukia smiling back at him. His feet seemed to move by his heart's accord as he started to step towards her. His amber eyes staring warmly at her beautiful violet ones.

But as he take another step forward a huge group of fan girls appear from nowhere and flocked around him.

"KUROSAKI-KUUUUUUN..!"

"UWA-AAAAAAAAAGHHHH..!" Ichigo yelped as he sank underneath a pile of squealing and outrageous fan girls. "Aaakh! Get away from m-waakh! Hey! stop it! I-WAAAH..!" Ichigo yelped, groan and cursed as the girls pull him left and right, pinch, squeesh and even pull his hair that he rather be on the middle of a baroom brawl than being harrassed by a bunch of fan sweatdropped then sighed, shaking her head slowly. She turned around to leave but before she do, she smiled and muttered...

"Idiot."

...o...

Stepping down the bus, Rukia took in a deep breath before heading towards the gate. Reaching the guard house, Bono greeted her and commented happily on their school's victory today. Rukia smiled and chat with Bono for a few minutes before waving goodbye. She then started her walk inside the subdivision road.

Walking slowly, Rukia turned her head on the side to look at the setting sun. It's so beautiful , warm and gentle. It's light, it's shape and of course it's color are perfect, it's so wonderful that it made her realized when's the last time she watch the sunset. She smiled and continue her walk but then she stopped.

Her eyes were surprised and confused and her heart thumps faster than usual when she saw an orange haired guy leaning against a tree. He's looking down at the grass and kicking lightly at some stone on the ground. He's still wearing his basketball shorts and shoes but he had change into a plain white cotton shirt. His basketball bag is slung over his shoulder.

'What...what is he doing there? Is he waiting for me?' she asked herself then gulped when Ichigo finally noticed her. He pushed himself off the tree and looked at her.

A soft late afternoon wind blows around, rustling the leaves of the tree that lined up the road and blowing her hair softly from her face. Her hand reach up and tucked her hair away from her face. She felt a bit nervous when Ichigo steps on the pavement and blushed as he keeps staring at her but then...

"Hmm?" She frowned and her mouth slightly dropped open when Ichigo started walking ahead of her without a word. She grimaced behind his back but nonetheless, she followed him but remained walking behind him.

Rukia looked up at the guy in front of her. 'Why is he so quiet? He's suppposed to say sorry and apologized to me...' she talks to herself. 'But then again, he's Ichigo. The king of jerk so what do I expect.' she pouts then sighed.

"I have fallen in love with you."

His words played on her mind again, making her blush. 'That's right, he had confessed to me so what should I do now? Should I tell him my answer...but how and most importantly what exactly is my answer? What if he's only joking when he said that. He will laugh at me for sure.'

Rukia sighed loud enough that Ichigo stopped walking. She hold her breath and waited for what he's going to do but then she was surprised/relieved when the carrot top started walking again. Still silent and he didn't even looked back at her.

She pouts. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought, looking at his back and not moving from her spot. She stopped walking and just stare at his retreating form.

'He really is Ichigo...he's the jerk, the bastard, the idiot and the fool. He's a fool for falling in love with me.' she tilted her head down, her hair shadowing her eyes. 'He's in love with me...with a stupid girl like me. A girl who runaway from her home, a girl who always escapes from her problem. A girl who wants to bend and disobey rules but always ended up getting into trouble. But...' she looked up at the guy again and take a step forward. 'I don't care anymore... I'll keep breaking the rules if that means I can reach my dreams. I don't care if the main reason why I'm here in Karakura is because of my past. I don't care if I'll get hurt in the future. I don't care what tomorrow has for me cause right now, all I want...is to reach my dreams...and hold onto it.'

Ichigo stopped abruptly and take in a sharp breath when he felt a small hand holding onto his large ones. His heart thumps hard on his chest, heavily aware of what's going on right now. Standing still with his back still facing her, Ichigo slightly jerked when Rukia boldly threaded her dainty finger in between his longer ones...intertwining their fingers together.

With a surprised look on his face, he turned at the petite girl behind him. She's looking away from him, a small pout on her lips. A very visible blush tainted her cheeks rivaling his. Her eyes gleamed against the soft glow of the sunset. And she lightly scowled as she squeeze his hands gently.

His eyes were wide and he was speechless. 'D-Does this means...' he asked himself.

The two of them stayed like that for what seems like forever. The sunset framing their bodies and forming the shadow of their joined hands. Then Rukia closed her eyes and when she opened it, she makes sure that the first thing that her violet eyes will see is...his soft amber ones.

"Ichigo..." she said, smiling warmly up at him.

With his stomach fluttering more than ever, Ichigo's lips slowly curved into a smile and soon turned into a grin.

They stared at each other, looking at each other's eyes. There's no need for words now. Ichigo knows what Rukia wants to tell him.

Love is in the way they look at each other and Acceptance is what their joined hands means.

Removing the grin from his face, Ichigo take a determined step close to her. His free hand move up and cupped a side of her face. Rukia felt her heart beating rapidly inside her but she remained on her feet. Her eyes not leaving his face as he started leaning forward towards her. His lips had started to part as his head tilted on the side, closing his eyes. Rukia's violet eyes move from his eyes down to his parted lips. And when she felt his warm breath brushing her face, she slowly close her eyes until...his lips met hers.

Sparks flies!

The world seemed to stop around them as they felt their lips touched each other. Ichigo is a little nervous since the first time their lips touched, he messed up and scare her off. So now he kissed her slowly and began to move his lips as gentle as he could. He wants Rukia to feel how sorry he was for hurting her and making her cry. He wants Rukia to feel how he missed her and most importantly, he wants Rukia to feel how much he loves her.

Rukia shivered and felt a tickling sensation from the top of her hand to the tip of her toes as Ichigo moved his soft lips against her own. It was gentle, tender, passionate and caring this time. The tenderness of the kiss made Rukia to slowly move her hands up and grip his shirt, pulling him closer to her. It felt so nice and tastes so good that Rukia throws all of her hesitation and worries away and let herself give in to him.

She opened her mouth and in an instant his tongue gently slip through her lips, making her whimper slightly. His other hand moved and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He tilted his head on the other side, pulling away briefly to catch their breath as he continue to gently and slowly carressed her lips.

The kiss isn't fueled with lust, anger or fear. It was build with pure love and a strong bond that means that whatever happens...

Love will save the day.

Now Ichigo has a very good reason to remember this day. The day when they become...

boyfriend and girlfried.

* * *

**Once... all alone**

**I was lost in a world of strangers**

**No one to trust**

**On my own, I was lonely**

**You... suddenly appeared**

**It was cloudy before, but now it's all clear**

**You...took away the fear**

**And you brought me back to the light**

**Now... I wake up everyday**

**With this smile upon my face**

**No more tears, no more pain**

**Cause you love me**

**You...help me understand**

**That love is the answer to all that I am**

**And I... I 'm a better man**

**Since you taught me by sharing your life**

**You gave me strength, when I wasn 't strong**

**You gave me hope when all hope was lost**

**You opened my eyes when I couldn 't see**

**Love was always here waiting for me**

**You are the sun**

**You make me shine**

**Or more like the stars**

**That twinkle at night**

**You are the moon**

**That glows in my heart**

**You're my daytime. My nighttime. My world**

**You are my life.**

**- Michael Jackson**

* * *

_You know what I love about this chap? The fact that I was able to write about the things that I love... IchiRuki, MUSIC and BASKETBALL! T.T (tears of joy)_

_Yeah...it's official guys! They're a couple now! Yay!_

_But what's next? Hmm...the journey continues of course! More exciting and more romantic house and college life, a creepy Gin luring around our Chibi, a nosy basketball teammates, a bitchy Pep Squad, a physco Isshin and family comeback, Meet the Shiba family, Carrot vs. Pineapple, Enters Nii-sama and many more...! Waaaaaaaah! I told u this fic is going to be a long one but hopefully u'll stick around cause I'm making things move fast yet not so fast! Hehe..if u know what I mean. ^.~ Okay...till next time!_

_Lovelots^^_

* * *

Slowly pulling away, Ichigo placed a gentle butterfly kiss on the tip of her nose and stared down at her. Both arms wrapped around her small waist. Rukia slowly opened her eyes and saw Ichigo staring down at her with a smirk on his lips.

Still blushing, Rukia moved her gaze up to meet his eyes. With that cute innocent look on her face, Ichigo couldn't stop himself from placing another butterfly kiss on her nose, making Rukia jerked in surprise and blush deeper.

"Stop doing that..." she pouts, burying her face on his strong chest to hide her blush.

Ichigo chuckled at his shy girl. And without a warning, his arms tightened around her waist and lifted Rukia up from the ground. Rukia squealed girlishly as her face was now leveled with his.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back home, you brat."

"What!"

"You didn't go home last night and you didn't tell me where you are too so I'm going to punish you." he said playfully.

"You idiot. I told I was calling-"

"Nah-ah-ah. That's not an excuse honey. You have to accept your punishment wholeheartedly."

"Uugh... Ichigo Kurosaki, put me down now!" she said menacingly but Ichigo peck her on the nose again, laughing as he started walking. Rukia groaned under his breath. She grabs a fistful of orange hair and started to rock his head left and right, back and forth and round and round. But Ichigo endures the little pain as he tightened his hold on her waist and walk as fast and steady as he can. After squirming and wriggling, Rukia sighed and finally accepted her defeat...for the first time.

She looked at his face and pouts, "And what punishment will I get?"

"Hmm...we'll see." Ichigo replied, a side of his lips forming a knowing smirk.

Rukia smirks back at him. She wraps her arms around his neck and prompts her chin on his shoulder. "You idiot...just hurry up and punish me already."

..0..

Tired and exhausted, an orange haired teen snore lightly as his head rested on the armrest of the couch. His mouth slightly open, one leg drops on the floor while one arm hangs loosely from the couch also dropped down on the floor. His other arm rests underneath a petite raven haired girl lying beside him on the couch. A peaceful expression is on the girl's face as the calm rise and fall of her man's chest lulled her as her head rested comfortably on top of it. One arm draped around his waist.

"Kkahhh...!" a loud snore escapes from the orange haired guy's lips making the raven haired girl jerked a bit and shifted her head slightly. "Wu-kya...I-labyu-u-mid-j..." Ichigo moaned in his sleep as his arm unconciously moved up and draped around his girl's small waist. Rukia's lips unconciously curved into a small smile as she felt his arms pulling her closer to him. She sighed softly and snuggle closer to him as the two continue to slumber peacefully...holding each other and sleeping on each other's arm.

**REVIEW PLEASE..! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21 A Change of Season

**The sun is shining everyday**  
**The clouds never get in the way for you and me...**

"_I'm ready to fly."_

"_You came crash into me."_

_"Have I met this guy before?'_

_"Why do I have a strange feeling about her?'_

_"Eeek! Let go of me!"_

_"NO WAY! I'm not letting you go until you come back to sanity, you psycho!"_

_"I'm not a psycho! Get your filthy hands off of me, you PIG!" _

_"No! Not until you tell me why you're freaking out!"_

_"I hate you!" _

_"Well who say you don't. And hey, I hate you even more."_

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

_"YOU MIDGEEEETT!"_

_"You bastard! Get out of my house!"_

_"It's not my problem anymore okay. You're not staying in this house, and that's final."_

_"Oh…sniff—how rude! Don't you care what will happen to a poor girl like—"_

_"Then why don't you go back home?"_

_"I can't." _

_"Why is that?"_

_"…"_

_"Okay, I'll let you stay here in my house…but you have to pay me." _

_"But I don't have any money to pay you."_

_"Then you can use other means to pay me, let's say you can use your body."_

_"WHAT?" _

_It's called REVENGE baby... REVENGE!_

_**And I'm in  
So totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So physically active…**_

_"What settings?"_

_"Our settings. You have to cooperate to get this done as fast as possible. Look, we don't have to grope each other like what they do. You just sit there and let me do the talking, and maybe nod or agree with me a couple of times and that's it...problem solved!"_

_"If you want to solve this problem then why don't we tell them the truth. I mean you can ask them to help me find a house of my own so I can leave."_

_"You can't leave."_

_**So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue**_

_Oh yeah...it's REVENGE baby, it's REVENGE!_

_**Baby I love you.**_

_"...to Karakura University."_

_"PPffffffffhhh!" _

_"We don't know each other, we will elude each other, we'll avoid and ignore each other and try not to bump each other or have any means of conversation, we should not cross paths inside the campus...whenever we saw each other using the same path, one of us should use or find another route to avoid any circumstances, we should always act civil and casual like ordinary schoolmates and the most important of all..."_

_"Don't mess with me, and mind your own business."_

_"Weeeeell... I've decided to find a part time job so I can pay you and have my own money."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"He's so nice...that's why I don't want to be a burden to him anymore..."_

_"He's a strong guy..."_

_'Rukia..'_

_"...he had his way to support himself...he's making it on his own...he's on his own...without any support. That's why I wanted to help him..."_

_"Rukia..."_

_"...I wanted to support him..."_

_"Rukia..."_

_"...and I want to be there for him...for as long as I can."_

_Ichigo straightened his back as he took in a deep breath._

_"RUU—"_

_"Oooiii! ICHIIIGOOO!"_

_"Well, well, well...we have a sleeping beauty here." the man said leaning closer Rukia. "Are you really asleep or just pretending? Okay, why don't we let her sleep for the rest of her life...in heaven."_

_"Don't you dare!"_

_"Why Ichigo...were you worried about me?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"But why?"_

_"Why...don't I have the right to be worried?"_

_"Don't answer me with a question, Ichigo!"_

_"Then don't ask me a stupid question, Rukia!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"As long as you're alright...then it's okay."_

_**I never knew that I could feel like this  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
You're so cool…**_

_"So did you run away from your home to find and meet your real family? How about your brother...is he hurting you?"_

_"No! My brother is a good man. He's kind, loving and he gives me everything I want. He's a perfect brother to me…But-"_

_"Shh...it's alright. Don't cry Rukia. It's alright. I'm here now."_

_**If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
'cause baby I can't get enough of what you do.**_

_"Hey..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Don't you ever feel indifferent from us, okay? Don't you ever think that you don't belong with us...cause... Cause you do belong."_

_'With me especially...'_

_**And I'm in  
So electrically charged up  
Kinetically active…**_

_"I thought it's terrible...but you almost had the bowl cleaned, huh?" _

_"Of course, I won't let any of it go to waste...because it's the first meal that you had cooked for me."_

_**Erractically need you  
Fanatically you get to me…**_

_"Don't you ever do that again...Rukia. You can't...push me away from you. You can't leave me now. Not anymore…You understand?" _

_"I understand."_

_**Magically sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you.**_

_"I told you to get the rabbit, Ichigo...the rabbit!"_

_"But this is all this stupid machine can give...c'mon, it's still look..cute."_

_"But I don't want it. I want Chappy."_

_"No...c'mon Rukia, take it or leave it. It's getting late already and we still to buy you a phone."_

_"I... I don't want that phone anymore."_

_'Damn! How I love this girl.'_

_**I can't believe  
That this is real  
The way I feel  
Baby I've gone head over heels.**_

_"Ichigo, what's going on?"_

_"Dad and the twins are here."_

_"What? What do we do?"_

_"Don't worry."_

_"Okay."_

_"Just PANIC!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Oi, Ichigo...Aren't you going to greet your Mom, huh?"_

_"Ichigo…whe-where were you…when you're mother died?"_

_"How dare you? Who do you think you are, huh? Who do you think you are to ask me that?"_

_You could be my unintended choice__To live my life extended_

_You could be the one I'll always love._

_You could be the one who listens_

_To my deepest inquisitions _

_You could be the one I'll always love._

_"I'm leaving."_

_"Rukia…You can't leave."_

_"Back off."_

_"Rukia…"_

_"I said back off!" _

_"No!"_

_"Back off Ichigo! Back off! Back off! I said back-uhfm!"_

_"Please don't go. Rukia… please don't go. I can't… I can't live without you anymore. Cause I…_

_"I have fallen in love with you."_

_**And I'm in  
So totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So fisically active…**_

_"I know…You got worn off, right Ichigo? You're so tired, exhausted and you don't get enough sleep. Plus the fact that you're mourning for your mother's death anniversary today...and because you're self conscious you got scared that you might messed up in the game and make our team lose. Am I right?"_

"_C'mon Ichigo...you're the king of jerk with a heart of gold."_

_"Tsh…I can't believe I was lectured by a midget."_

_"GET THAT BALL, ICHIGO! GET THAT BALL!"_

_"I won't lose to you. Not with my girl cheering me like that."_

_**So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Yeah…**_

_'He really is Ichigo...he's the jerk, the bastard, the idiot and the fool. He's a fool for falling in love with me. He's in love with me...with a stupid girl like me. A girl who runaway from her home, a girl who always escapes from her problem. A girl who wants to bend and disobey rules but always ended up getting into trouble. But...I don't care anymore... I'll keep breaking the rules if that means I can reach my dreams. I don't care if the main reason why I'm here in Karakura is because of my past. I don't care if I'll get hurt in the future. I don't care what tomorrow has for me cause right now, all I want...is to reach my dreams...and hold onto it.'_

_'D-Does this means...'_

_"Ichigo..." she said, smiling warmly up at him._

_With his stomach fluttering more than ever, Ichigo's lips slowly curved into a smile and soon turned into a grin._

_They stared at each other, looking at each other's eyes. There's no need for words now. Ichigo knows what Rukia wants to tell him._

_Love is in the way they look at each other and Acceptance is what their joined hands means._

_Removing the grin from his face, Ichigo take a determined step close to her. His free hand move up and cupped a side of her face. Rukia felt her heart beating rapidly inside her but she remained on her feet…her eyes not leaving his face as he started leaning forward towards her. His lips had started to part as his head tilted on the side, closing his eyes. Rukia's violet eyes move from his eyes down to his parted lips. And when she felt his warm breath brushing her face, she slowly close her eyes until...his lips met hers._

_Sparks flies!_

_**Baby I love you  
Baby I love you  
Do you love me too?  
Baby I love you**_

_**Full House **_

_**By chOOnyoung17**_

* * *

**Chapter 21 A Change of Season**

* * *

**Hey-ey! Hee-ee-ey! Hee-ee-ey!**

The sun is shining brightly on a Monday morning as a hippie acoustic music Train plays loudly on the living room, echoing all throughout the house and even reaching all over the yard.

**Your lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of my left side brain  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I wait and let you blow my mind...**

Rubbing her groggy eyes, Rukia steps down the stairs. Her out of the bed tousled hair matches her crumpled Chappy pajama dress. Reaching the last step, she yawned lazily turning at the kitchen and says a sleepy "Mornin'..."

**Your sweet moon beam...**

With his Nice Vibe shirt, Ichigo flashed a wide smile on his face.

**The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the I had decided  
Who's one of my kind...**

Eyes half closed, Rukia walks sleepily towards the counter and stand beside him. Ichigo stirs the pan a bit then place it down the fire before turning at his girlfriend and place a chaste kiss one on her lips and two on her nose. "Morning." he said. Rukia opened one eye and pinch his nose.

**Hey soul sister...  
Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo!  
No way! you move ain't fair you know...**

"I said stop doing that." she grumbled.

"But why? Your nose is so cute." Ichigo said in a nasally tone as she still holding on to his nose.

Rukia opened both eyes and stared up at him. "Cuter than my lips?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled. "No...Everything about you is cute."

Rukia pursed her lips in a playful pout, acting like she's not affected by his compliments. But then she can't help but smile back at him. "Jerk." she mumbled before yanking on his nose gently towards her and pressed their lips together. Ichigo's hand automatically snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him, his lips moving gently against her soft ones. Her lips taste better than the food he had cooked in his life.

**Hey soul sister,  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do...**

Speaking of the food...

**Tonight.**

"Oh shit..." Ichigo groaned as he quickly pulled away from her and turned at the 'now burning' food on the pan. Panicking, Ichigo absently grab the handle to remove it from the fire but then he winced and dropped the pan as he got burned from the hot handle. Rukia giggled as she watches her boyfriend hissed, cursed and scowled at the fried rice with veggies and beef tidbits now scattered on the floor. She shook her head slowly as she walked towards the bathroom and smiled. "Idiot."

...o...

At school...

Wearing a bright blue bunny shirt and skinny jeans tucked under her favorite knee length boots and her Chappy backpack, Rukia makes her way towards her first class for the day. Though the carrot is supposed to go to the same class but the idiot decided to skip school today.

.o.

_"And why?" she asked demandingly after Ichigo announced that he'll be absent from school today._

_"Crazy fan girls." he simply said as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Rukia raised an eyebrow but she didn't move away when Ichigo leaned down and kissed her. _

_They've been doing it a lot since last Friday. After she decided to accept his feelings and be his girlfriend, Ichigo carried her home saying that she is to be punished by not going home the night before. The moment they got inside, Ichigo started punishing her by taking her lips again for a more passionate and searing kiss. Both of them are beginners when it comes to kissing but they are compensating that issue by making out every once in a while. Okay, not just every once in a while but every time they wanted to which is...every time!  
They say that practice makes perfect. And the couple seems to comply at that motto so they practice and practice. To be specific...they make out and make out._

_After a while now, Ichigo slowly pulled away from her and grinned widely as he stare down at Rukia who's still waiting for more. He leaned down again but his lips touch her nose and that's her cue to open her eyes. Rukia looked up at him and found both of her arms wrap around his neck. How did it moved up there, she doesn't know. She pouts as he place another chaste kiss on her nose._

_He loves doing that. After every kiss on the lips, Ichigo will place butterfly kisses on her nose which means that make-out session is over._

_"Time for school." Ichigo said earning a frown from Rukia. "Don't fret. You know you can skip school too and stay home with me." he teased._

_"Hmp! B.I." she said punching him lightly on the chest and pulling away from his arms. _

_"You sure you don't want me drive you to school?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said walking towards the door. "Be sure you prepare dinner early." _

_Ichigo nodded "Got that! Take care of yourself, mid-oofh!" her slipper cuts him from finishing the word 'midget'. He groaned as the slipper slides down from his face and falls on the floor while Rukia disappears from the door. "Yeah...love you too!"_

.o.

A soft smile grazed her lips as she remembers their conversation earlier. Though she wanted to stay home with her strawberry, Rukia choses to go to school and save the romance for later. She doesn't want to miss a lesson from any of her class so as not to cause any failing grades. It's very important to her, she doesn't want to lose her scholarship because she wants to stay in school. That way she felt like any ordinary teenager living their teenage lives.

After the game last Friday, NCAA League will resume next semester to give way for the Karakura University foundation week celebration next week and for the upcoming final term examinations next month. Then after that, there will be a two week semestral break which Rukia is looking forward.

Two weeks' vacation with Ichigo...that sounds fun!

With a cheerful smile on her face, Rukia walks inside her classroom. The moment she steps in...

"Ohayou! Kouzuki-san." one of her female classmates greets her, smiling and bowing at her. Rukia smiled and bowed back at the girl before walking towards her desk.

"Hello, Kouzuki-san!" another female student greets her.

"Hello." she replied.

"Kouzuki-san! Good morning!"

"Kouzuki-san...Ohayou!" a cheerful girl said sitting on the chair in front of her desk. Rukia smiled then creased her brow as she gets confused at her female classmates behavior. She shrugged it off but then the girl in front of her suddenly turned and looked at her. "Hey Kouzuki-san, where is Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia choked on her breath at what her classmate just asked. "W-Why are you asking me? I'm-"

"Oh... Don't hide it anymore Kouzuki-san. We all know it."

Rukia's eyes widened. 'What? But how did they know that I was living with him. Is it because I cheered and called him by his name last Friday? Did they stalked me and found out that I'm freeloading in his house? Oh is it the end of my college career..?' her mind trails off.

"We all know that you're living in the same subdivision as Kurosaki-kun is and..."

'...wait! What about my scholarship..?'

"...and that you are Kurosaki-kun's neighbor."

'...oh what about my dreams of graduating-wait...neighbor?'

"Did you say neighbor?" Rukia snapped from her stupor and asked her classmate in total confusion.

"Yeah... We found out that you're Kurosaki-kun's neighbor."

"Ahe...neighbor...right!" Rukia sweatdropped, with a sheepish smile on her face.

"So..." the girl leaned closer to her. "…tell me, have you seen my Kurosaki-kun today?"

'Yeah, I even kissed him today and the day before today...and oh! He's not yours by the way!' Rukia thought to herself then flashed a fake smile on her blond haired classmate.

"No. I haven't seen him."

"Ooooh...!"

Rukia blinks in surprised when all of a sudden, all of her female classmates are now looming around her desk. They happened to be eavesdropping at her.

"But why? Haven't you peek on his house before you go to school?" one girl asked.

"Isn't he jogging around your subdivision every morning?"

"Have you seen his house? What does it look like?"

"Does he have a pet? A dog...a cat or something?"

"Is it true that he have orange underwear?"

All heads turned at a brunette girl who just asked about Ichigo's hidden collection. "Am I supposed to say black instead?" the girl asks innocently scratching the back of her head. Her classmates including Rukia rolled their eyes at the girl.

Pervert.

"Well, Kouzuki-san... Where is Kurosaki-kun today?"

"Aahh..." Rukia opened her mouth but no answer came to her mind so she smiled sheepishly at them. The girls leaned closer to her as they all squealed in unison.

**"Please answer us... Kouzuki-saaaaaan..!"**

...o...

Her head felt like spinning in circles after her first class. And to make it worse, PF class with Rangiku sensei made her nauseous and last but not the least, Science class is next! Rukia shuddered at what horrible and hair raising stuffs Mayuri-sensei has prepared for today's lesson.

'If Ichigo is here then I would've probably feel better." she sighed. 'It's his fault. He's the reason why I'm being plagued by his fan girls. If he's here then I wouldn't be suffering from them. Oh... I will make him pay for this later. The idiot...'

"A penny for your thoughts."

Rukia snapped back and saw her Political Science teacher standing behind her. She quickly bowed and greeted the silver haired professor. "Good morning, Sir."

The professor smiled and greeted back. "So...where is Kurosaki? Isn't he supposed to be here with you?"

Rukia sighed inwardly as she gets tired of hearing the same question the whole day. She shook her head politely. "I'm not with him, Sir. He's been absent from school today."

"I see..." the man replied. Rukia was about to excuse herself and left but Gin stopped her.

"Rukia-chan..." Rukia looked back, confused that her teacher calls her by her first name whenever they are not in class. A grin started to show in his face again as the petite girl turned back at him. "I want to ask you something." he said and the girl nodded. "Are you living with Kurosaki?"

She gulped and tried not to look taken aback at what he just asked. She cleared her throat before answering a simple "No."

"You're living on your own then." Rukia nodded. "I mean alone...you're living alone in your house?" She nodded again, trying not to look suspicious or anything but his next words started to confuse her. "Does the subdivision have a tight security around your place?"

Rukia scowled a bit as her teacher steps towards her. "It's dangerous out here, Rukia-chan... If I were you I'll be very observant of my surroundings." his eyes narrowed at her as his face becomes serious. "Cause you'll never know when they will arrive and get everything from you."

Rukia stood her ground as she look straight into his eyes. Her expression is just what like her brother's...fearless and authoritative. "And what do you mean by that?" she asked firmly.

"Thieves." he said, straightening back and looking at her sideways. "Be careful of thieves Rukia-chan. They're just looming around the corner." He turned his back on her and clasped his hands together behind him. "Well, I'll see you at class tomorrow, Rukia-chan." he said, turning over his shoulder with that usual grin on his face. Rukia sighed inwardly...she bowed in curtsy and started walking away from the silver haired professor.

Gin watched her as she makes her way through the corridor all the way out of the building and disappears into the crowd of ordinary teenagers.  
.o.

_"Her name is Rukia." _

_The 25-year-old silver haired Bank IT Associate turned at the man sitting across him on the table. The man opened his drawer and gets something inside. Turning back at his Associate, the man with raven hair and deep purple eyes smiled at him holding a ring on his palm. "I made this for her. And it has her name engraved in it."_

_The Associate looked down at the golden band and saw the engrave. "It's the same as WHAT your oldest daughter Hisana has, right Kazumi-sama?"_

_The man smiled "Yes...Hisana has this one too." he then tucked the gold band back on his drawer and locked it. "My wife will be giving birth next week, so I'm endorsing my office to you Gin."_

_The younger of the two men nodded. "I'll take care of everything, Sir." he said._

_"It's just a week vacation but I'm planning to extend it so I can have more time with my wife and our new born. Hisana will surely take care of her mother but I still want to have some time with them."_

_"It's fine with me Kazumi-sama. You can enjoy your time with your family and don't worry about the office. I'll do my best to finish your work." Gin replied with a wide smile on his face. _

_"I know you'll do that." the man said. "Gin..."_

_"What is it, Sir?"_

_"Thank you."_

_Gin frowned in confusion. "For what, Sir?"_

_The man let out a long sigh before turning at the glass wall of his office. He leaned his head on the back of his swivel chair and stared at the soft blinking red light from a tower on the seaport. "For being a very good friend of mine. You've been very helpful to me and my family."_

_Gin shook his head. "What I'm doing is nothing compared to what you've given me, Sir. I'm just trying to pay you back and it's the least that I can do for you."_

_There was a long pause after that as Gin recalls the first he met the man. He was a homeless poor and unfortunate boy wandering around the streets of Seireitei. He has no family, no relatives and not even friends to share his miserable life with. But one night, when he was dying in hunger, cold, lying on the street and soaking wet from the heavy rain, a man with a pair of deep purple eyes woke him up. He offered his hand and gave him a warm smile. Gin reaches up and took the man's hand...after that he was not only saving him from his hunger but his entire life change in a way he didn't expected. From a dying piece of rag to a decent educated and respectable man, Gin can't thank the man enough for turning his world upside down. _

_"Gin..." the man said after a while of silence. Gin looked up at him and waited. "If something happened to me... I trust my family to you."_

_"Sir..?"_

_"I'm aware of the people who want to put me 6 feet under." he chuckled. "I know what they're planning so I make my own moves to keep them from having what they want. I'm already prepared with that. But what I'm not prepared is...about the future of my daughters."_

_Gin looked down thoughtfully while his boss kept staring at the red lightly blinking slowly from afar. "I want them to have an ordinary life. Hisana is already a teen but she still hasn't gone to an ordinary school. She haven't met anyone of her age and I'm afraid that Rukia's life would be the same." he trails off and closed his eyes. "Sometimes I'm thinking of giving up and surrender to those people who want to have the wealth of the country for themselves. I want to just give them the access so I can live a peaceful ordinary life with my family. But..." he sighed. "My wife will kill me for sure."_

_Gin's eyes darted up at the man; he tried to suppress a laugh at what he just said but when his boss laughs Gin burst out laughing too. "Nice one Sir... Nice one."_

_The two men continue to laugh like father and son. After a while, their laughter subsided gradually. "You know what Sir, I think you have a pro for a wife."_

_"Yeah, I wonder how she can kicks so hard with those tiny feet of her. Good thing, Hisana takes up after me...shy and gentle."_

_"I wonder if Rukia will be like your wife, Sir. If she does, she'll totally kick some bad guy's ass."_

_"Yeah...if Rukia will take after her mother then she'll be a stubborn strong willed woman. She'll be standing proud and she won't break down that easily. She'll be a fighter and I believe she'll be able to protect the ones she love." the man said with a soft smile yet warm smile on his face. Gin stared at his boss as the violet eyed man stared at the blinking red light from his window with a hopeful and contented look on his face._

_1 year and 2 months later..._

_"Mom?"_

_"Hisana, come here quick!" _

_Confused at her mother's panic expression, the 19-year-old girl walks towards __her mother. "Mom what's wrong?"_

_"Hisana, I want you take Rukia with you and run away from here. Hurry!" the petite woman told her daughter with__ a hint of urgency in her tone._

_"What's.__..what's going on? Why are we-"_

_"Just get out of here and no matter what happens ju__st run Hisana okay? Just run." _

_The teen looked at her mother, though confused and scared of what's happening, Hisana nodded. "And here..." her mother placed a silver necklace with a golden ring around her baby daughter's neck. "Whatever happens, Hisana make sure you and Rukia have your own rings. Take care of it and don't ever lose it. You understand?" Hisana nodded and her mother pulled her into a tight embrace."Take care of your baby sister. We love you so much...Hisana. I'm so sorry for all of this."_

_"Mom..?" Hisana said against her Mom's trembling shoulder. She held her baby sister in one arm and her other free arm rested ar__ound her mother. "Mom I-"_

_Hisana's voice was cut as she and her mother both gasped in panic when they heard a loud noise coming from the front door of their__ house. "C'mon Hisana. Go now!"_

_"But-"_

_"__Go! Just run Hisana! Just run!"_

_The girl nodded, tucking her __sleeping sister on her arm she hurriedly run towards the backdoor._

_Hana watched her daughters __disappear onto the darkness with the heavy rain pouring onto them. She wiped away her tears and hurriedly went back to the main hall of their mansion where she saw a group of men hovering around her husband._

_"Yukio!" she cried out, running towards her husband who has beaten down onto the floor. She dropped down on her knees and cradled her husband. The man's __lip has a cut and there's blood running down from his lips. "Yukio."_

_"Hana...why are you__ here. I told you to run away-"_

_"No! Yukio, I won't leave you."_

_"Hana-"_

_"Shut up!" the woman cuts her husband off. Tears are starting to form on her eyes as she tried her best to look angry. "I said it already. I won't le__ave you Yukio so just shut up."_

_The violet eyed man gaped at his stubborn petite wife as she held him closer. Accepting his defeat, the man then smiled at his wife. "Stubborn brat__." he said and his wife smiled. Through the midst of danger that the couple was in, they still felt love with each other's gaze. If they were to die, they'll die together, in each other's arms._

_"Aaaand cut!" a tall built, good looking man said sarcastically as he snapped his hands together as if cutting a movie scene from filming. "Nice job. You two could make a good love team." he __continues as he steps towards the couple. _

_Yukio narrowed his eyes at the man as he stretched a protective arm in front of his wife though knowing __full well that his wife probably had a stubborn and fearless look on her face right now. "You can say what you want but you won't get anything from me."_

_The man sighed dramatically, stopping in front of the couple. "Look...just give the access to me so we can go now and leave the two of you here and pretend that this night didn't happen, __okay?"_

_"I said it already. You won't get anything from me so go away!" Yukio growled and received a punch from the man. He stumbled down on the floor and shook his head to rid of the blurriness of his vision. Then he heard his wife shouting at the man. He pushed himself up and he clenched his teeth in anger when he saw the tan skinned man with dark glasses slapped his angry wife. "How dare you!" he tried to hit the man back but __a gunshot stopped him and stumbles back down. _

_"Yukio!" Hana shrieked and quickly at__tended to her husband. "Yukio!"_

_"I-it's alright." the man cringed as he felt a heat of the bullet inside his legs__ as blood rushed down from it. _

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hana growled at the man, holding onto her wounded husband. "You won't get anything from us__ Aizen so fucking leave us a-."_

_"I'm not leaving until I have the access to the national budget that your fucking husband made! So spit it out or I'll kill you both!" Aizen growled in anger and impatient. He came there what he wants and he won't leave unless he ha__d the access right on his palm._

_"It's __not you money, Aizen so we won't give it to you."_

_"It's not yours either." the man said clenching his fists tightly in furious. "I've had enough." he __grabs a gun from one of his men and pointed it at the petite woman. "Give me the access or I'll shoot her." he warned._

_"No! He won't give to you!" Hana answered for her husband, gazing intently at Aizen. Yukio held onto his wife...he will protect her unt__il the last breath of his life._

_"Very well then." Aizen lowered the gun and turned over his shoulder. "Come inside!" he said looking at the wreck front door. All heads turned at the entrance and saw a man steps inside. A grin plastered on his face as he walks i__nside and stands beside Aizen. _

_Aizen then turned back at the couple and grinned at the shock looks on their faces. "Well, Yukio...meet the new member of our team." Aizen said. "Oh...wait, I forgo__t you already knew him, right?"_

_Yukio glance at the new comer then glare back at Aizen. "You ba__stard."_

_Aizen laughed and handed the gun at the man beside him. "I'll give you one last chance...surrender the access to me or this man here that you treated as a son will shoot you."_

_Hana eyes widened then it returned to normal when she felt her husband squeeze her hand. And with that she understands and the tears she's been holding on for so long flowed down from her eyes._

_She turned at her husband and though tears are flowing down her cheeks, a warm and loving smile curve on his lips. Yukio returned the gesture and pull his wife in for their one last kiss._

_"Kill them!" Aizen ordered._

_Yukio and Hana pulled away from their kiss and looked directly at the silver haired man pointing the gun at them.  
His face held a grin but his __eyes tell a different story as he pointed the gun at the violet eyed man and muttered._

_"I'm sorry and goobye...Kazumi-sama."_

.o.

Gin snapped out of his stupor when a student bumps in him. the student bowed and apologizes and Gin just looked away as he continue walking towards his office. The familiar and ever so present grin wasn't on his face right now as he remembers his past...and what his duty is.

And that is...

…o…

"Rukia-san?"

A soft voice snapped the petite girl from dialing her boyfriend's number. She stops and turned to find her auburn haired friend standing behind her. It's been a long time since they last talked, so Rukia felt a little surprised to see her again.

"Orihime."

The busty girl smiled shyly, "Hello Rukia-san. Can I...Can i have lunch with you...again?"

Rukia quickly smiled and nodded at her friend. "Sure."

…o…

With a scowl on his face, Ichigo stared at the pile of clothes on the dirty kitchen. he looked around the room and grab the laundry basket sitting on the corner. He turned back at the pile of clothes and started separating his clothes from Rukia's clothes. After a few minutes, Ichigo then put Rukia's clothes on the laundry basket.

He will do her laundry today!

He promised Rukia that he will make his day productive so he decided to do the chores for her and make this day as General Cleaning and Laundry Washing Day.

He sighed. He just finished cleaning the house and he even busted the glass wall so he felt a little tired and he still has to do the laundry. He just wondered that if Rukia is there then he wouldn't feel that tired so easily. it's just three hours since she went to school and he already missed his Chibi. He really wants to go to school with her today but 'crazy fan girls' will just pester him and worse ruined his and Rukia's moment.

Speaking of fan girls...

What will happen to them if the school knows about their relationship or more specifically...what will happen to Rukia if his fan girls know that she is his girlfriend? Will they attack her? Will they bully her? What if they file a petition to kick her out of school?  
No…erase that last one. That's exaggerating.

But what if...

Ichigo groaned under his breath. They can't hurt her. No one can hurt her! They have to pass on his dead body before they can even lay a finger on her!

"I sweeeaarrr-nyakh!"

Ichigo jumped in surprised when something landed on his shoulder. He blinks at the object as it stares at him and says..."Nyeow..."

"Geez...You scared me." he huffed. "Long time no see, buddy."

"Nyeow..." the cat mewled and stayed hanging on his shoulder. Ichigo smiled and pick up the laundry basket which he dropped earlier. "You come here to visit Rukia?" he asked, stepping outside the room. The cat scratched its nose and purred softly. Ichigo chuckled and place the basket on the counter next to the washing machine. "She's at school. She won't be home till 6." he started placing the clothes one by one inside the machine.

The cat then jumped from his shoulder and sat on the counter watching him. Ichigo pressed the start button and close the lid. "You know what I have a good news..." he said turning at the cat. "Rukia is my girlfriend now."

The cat tilted his head on the side as Ichigo leaned closer to him. "Did you hear me? I said...Rukia is my girlfriend now. That means...Rukia is mine now. Officially mine no-Aaarrgghh..!"

He yelped when Nekichi suddenly attacked his face...just like he usually does.

"Nyernyernyernyer...!" Nekichi jumped from the counter and started running away.

"Uuurrghh…" Ichigo groaned under his breath and started chasing the cat around the house. "Come back here! You stupid cat!"

…o…

It's been a while since Rukia sat on the same table with her auburn hair friend and she is happy about it cause the last time they crossed paths, Inoue snobbed her.

'No...she didn't snob me. She just didn't notice me.' Rukia defended. That time she really thought that something's has changed with Inoue but right now she can tell that Inoue is still the same. She's still her bubbly and cheerful friend.

"I'm really surprised at your outburst last Friday. I mean all of us were surprised when you yelled and cheered on Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue trails off as she and Rukia sat on their favorite spot on the cafeteria. She is digging on her homemade spaghetti with red bean paste as she cheerfully talks about the basketball game last week. Rukia smiled sheepishly, scratching her head...embarrassed at how she acted and yelled during the game. She didn't know what made her yell like that. All she knows is she wants to help Ichigo. Maybe it's instinct or by impulse or her mind and heart makes her do those kinds of things for Ichigo.

Yeah, for Ichigo...her Ichigo...her handsome and oh so sexy Ichigo...

"...so I joined them and my co-cheerleader joined me and suddenly the crowd are starting to cheer with us. Isn't it dramatic?" Inoue finished with a dreamy look on her face then blinks when she noticed (just now) has been daydreaming on her own. "Rukia-chan?"

'...his sweet and spicy and masculine scent, his slender back, his semi- tanned-"

"Rukia-san?"

"Huh?" Rukia snapped from her daydream and blinks at her friend.

"Are you-"

"Yeah...that was a great game, indeed!" she answered from out of the blue, blushing and not even sure if she said the right thing.  
Inoue agreed with her and take a bite on her rice balls. "You know what, I really thought our team will lose but when Kurosaki-kun arrived I was so happy."

Rukia paused on biting her sandwich and looked at Inoue whose expression suddenly looked gloomy. She remembered the night when the auburn haired girl planned on confessing her love for the orange haired guy. But there was an unexpected incident that leaves her unable to talk to Ichigo and worse she just left Inoue and Tatsuki without a word. She was too dazed by Ichigo that she forgot about everything aside from him.

Rukia placed her sandwich back on the plate as she remembered that she owe an apology to Inoue. But when she tried to say something Inoue suddenly asked. "Rukia-san, you're my friend right?" confused, Rukia nodded. Inoue tilts her head down, her bang shadowing her eyes. "Then I can tell you everything, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course."

"You remember that night when I decided to confess my feelings for Kurosaki-kun. I was about to tell him that I... I love him." Rukia gulped as she listens to her friend. "But I wasn't able to confess to him. And honestly I...still want to tell him my feelings because I... I still love him."

Rukia's eyes widened a bit at Inoue's bluntness. She knew Inoue loves Ichigo but she thought that Inoue's feelings are just an infatuation. Admiration like any of his fan girls but now...Rukia can tell that Inoue is deeply in love with the carrot top.

"Orihime-"

"I still love him, Rukia-san..." Inoue quickly interjected. "I love him since that day when he rescued me back in high school and I still love him until now. And I think I'll love him forever..." her voice started to crack as tears well up on her eyes. "I love him and I can't think of any other man in this world that can make me feel like this. But..." she paused and clenched her fists tighter. She has to ask this...she has to confront her now. "Tell me Rukia-san... Are you and Kurosaki-kun..."

Rukia gulped heavily. Will she tell her the truth? But after what Inoue told her how much she loves Ichigo can she go and tell her 'Hey...me and Ichigo are a couple so ahm...back off...please?'

No! She can't do that. But how will she tell Inoue with hurting her friend's feelings. Inoue is the first girl that accepted her and befriended her in school so she doesn't want to hurt her feelings. But she doesn't want to lie to her either! And besides, how will Ichigo react about this.

Oh...forget about him. He's the source of all your sufferings for the whole day. He is a trouble!

'Uugh...that idiot and his sexiness. I'll make him pay later for all the troubles he had put in the whole day.'

"Rukia-san?" Inoue looked up at her and Rukia was shock to see her tear filled eyes.

"Orihime...don't cry. Please don't cry." Rukia reached up and wipes Inoue's tears away. She moved up from her seat and sat beside her friend. She took in a deep breath and held Inoue's hand. "Orihime...there's nothing to worry about because-"

"You're just friends with Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue cuts her off, with a hopeful look on her face.

"A-ahm..."

"You mean the rumors are true? That you're just Kurosaki-kun's neighbor that's why he takes you home that night, and that you're just friends and there's nothing special about you, is it right Rukia-san."

No! It's wrong! Just friends...neighbors...nothing special...it's all wrong! But Rukia can't deny her friend down.

She gulped before nodding slightly, "Y-yeah."

A smile slowly creeps on Inoue's face and she brushes her tears away. "Oh... I'm sorry for crying at you like that, Rukia-san. I promised I'll be tough. I wanted to be tough like you. I'll wait for the right moment again to confess to him. Inoue took in a deep breath, her large chest arching forward before she breathes out and nodded in determination. "Okay, I can do this!"

Rukia forced a smile on her face.

Oh crap!  
...o...

Rukia finishes busting a table before facing a couple who were about to leave the cafe. "Thank you for coming. Hope to see you again!" she bowed politely as the couple steps out the door. Straightening up, Rukia turned at the table that the couple occupied a while ago and started collecting the cups and busting the table.

Thirty minutes more and her shift ends. Momo had already left since she's the morning shift. Her boss and his wife retired early at their shoten just beside the cafe. So Rukia is manning the shop alone. Since she's itching to come home as soon as possible to see her strawberry, Rukia already started to pre-close the shop. Washing the cups, cleaning half of the dining area, computing the total sales for the day and silently praying that no one will come inside anymore.

Dammit.

She heard the door gently opens and hits the chimes and signaling that a customer just comes in. Brushing her annoyance away, Rukia turned at the unwanted customer "Welcome to Shoten Ca-" she paused and her heart flips in excitement as she stares at the tall guy standing at the door. His black hoodie is pulled down from his head revealing that outrageous orange mop of hair and that familiar handsome boyish face that Rukia has been dreading to see the whole day.

"Yo!"

A smile quickly curves up on her lips as he walks towards her. She shivered instantly as his scent reached her nose and her hair raise in excitement. Her eyes never leave him until he was standing a good 12 inches away from her. And 12 become 0 as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to meet her lips.

Rukia felt goose bumps all over her body as Ichigo gently and slowly caressed her lips.  
A full minute passed and Ichigo pulled away from her lips and place a feather light kiss on her nose.

An endpoint.

He smirks as he watches his girlfriend slowly opening her eyes. He loves that. After kissing her, the next thing he'll do is look at those beautiful violet orbs of her.

It was stunning and mesmerizing!

Though he loves it when they kissed but he loves it even more to see those eyes filled with love and affection for him. Rukia frowned and punch him lightly on the arms, "Did you hear me? I said what brought you here."

Ichigo blinks and loosened his arms around her, "I'm here to pick you up."

She smiled, "Oh how-"

"Sweet!"

Rukia's sentence was finished by a messy haired man who suddenly appeared from the door. Surprised and embarrassed, Rukia instinctively pushed Ichigo away, far too strong that the orange haired guy went flying to the other side of the room with a yelped and a loud thud.

"U-Urahara-san...go-good afternoon, Sir!" Rukia stuttered, blushing a deep shade of red and smiling sheepishly.

"Good afternoon, Rukia-san." the man replied lowering his fan down on the side and turning at the orange haired lying underneath the table. Ichigo pushed himself up but his head hits the wood causing him to groan and curse under his breath, rubbing the back of his head. Urahara smiled at her, "Is he that guy... The one you told us before?"

Rukia glance at the carrot top who is crawling his way out from under the table.

Idiot.

"Ah...yes, Sir."

"Oh! And he is your boyfriend now, ne?"

"Yes. I'm his boyfriend. Got a problem with that?"

Ichigo asked bluntly standing beside her. Rukia glared up and gave him a 'Shut-the-hell-up' look. She then turned at her boss and smiled sheepishly.

"Ahe...excuse him Sir."

'He's an idiot.' she wanted to add but then chose to elbow the idiot instead and gave him a hint that the messy haired man is her boss. Ichigo's mouth formed an 'Ow' shaped before turning at the man and bowed slightly.

Urahara smiled, "Good to hear that Rukia-san has a boyfriend now. Atleast there's someone to watch over her." The pair raised a curious brow but Urahara quickly averted the topic. "Well, Rukia-san if you're finished here you can close the shop now."

"But I still have 20 mi-"

"Never mind that. There are no customers anymore so you can close it early. To save electricity too." Urahara grinned and turned to walk out of the door. "And to give you more time together." he added causing the couple to blush deeper.

...o...

Sitting at the farthest seat on the bus, Rukia's head rested against her boyfriend's lean shoulder, her dainty fingers playing with his large ones and tapping on his palm to a tune playing on her head. The bus is quiet empty for the two of them are the last passenger left inside. Rukia had just finished telling him the story of how he met Urahara and his wife Yoruichi. And of course the issue on how she mistaken his house as the one she bought from Urahara and so on and so forth. And lucky for her, Ichigo didn't press further on the issue. He just said that it must be fate that brought them together through those unexpected and disastrous encounters they had. And that gave a smile on her face right now.

"So how's school today?" his breath brush a strand of her hair as he asked.

"Hell..." she answered, pursing her lips into a pout. "Your fan girls attacked me."

"What?"

Rukia jerked slightly when she felt him suddenly tensed up. His hand grips her small ones as he leaned down to look at her. Rukia looked up and met his scowl and his worried face. She mentally slapped herself at that wrong choice of words. "Oh not actually attacked. You know there's a rumor spreading that we are neighbors and something like that so they just asked me...a lot about you." she explained and felt him relax beside her. She smiled, moving one hand up to brush his orange bangs away from his eyes. "You're so protective, Ichigo. Relax, I can take care of myself you know."

"Well sorry for being overprotective of my clumsy girlfriend." he retorted.

Rukia grab a fistful of his hair turning his face towards her. "And who are you calling a clumsy, huh?" she asked with a playful smile on her lips, prompting her chin on top of his shoulder.

"I don't know... I only have one girlfriend and she is a short troublesome brat that has the cutest nose in the whole world."

Rukia grinned at him; her hands tugged gently on his hair and pull him down for a quick sweet kiss. The moment their lips touched, nothing seemed to matter around them. With a smile on her face, Rukia let Ichigo do the final touch (a kiss on her nose) and sat back properly on their seats. She rested her head back on his shoulder while Ichigo laces their fingers together. She felt lightheaded, happy, contented and warm. She takes in the masculine scent of his hoodie that she's now wearing. His thumb gently rubs the back of her hand as if lulling her to sleep.

Rukia never wants this feeling to end. She just wants to sit there beside him and travel the road forever. After all the things that happened between them, Rukia still can't believe that this is how they ended up.

A couple.

She smiled as she stares happily at their joined hands. She loves this feelings and she can't think of any other man that will make her feel like-

Rukia suddenly gasped.

_"I still love him, Rukia-san... And I can't think of any other man th__at can make me feel like this."_

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Rukia sat up and looked. Her face looks bothered by something making Ichigo worried. "Why...is there a problem?"

Rukia gulped and looked at him with pleading eyes, "Ichigo...can I ask you a favor?"

"Hmn?"

...o...

"No!"

Ichigo said firmly, shutting the front door behind him. A scowl printed on his face as he steps inside the house and went towards the fridge.

"But Ichigo, you don't understand. Orihime is my friend. She's your friend too. She's nice to me so I don't want to-"

"Stop it, Rukia. I don't agree with your idea." he said before gulping on an orange juice bottle.

"But Ichigo..."

"No." he placed the battle back on the fridge and steps towards the couch to take off his shoe. Rukia followed him and get on the couch beside him, sitting on her knees, "Ichigo..." she whine but the carrot top ignores her appeal and continue untying his shoe laces.

"Ichigo, please..."

"No."

"Pleeeease."

"I said no... Rukia, do you know the meaning of the word no?"

The girl pouts and sat down on the back of her legs, crossing her arms. "Hmph! If that's the case then I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" Ichigo snapped his gaze towards her and saw that stubborn bratty look on her face.

"I said, I'm breaking up with you. Ichigo, don't you know the meaning of the words break up?" she said, mimicking his tone earlier.

Ichigo looks directly at her, "You know, you can't do that."

Rukia looked back at return his challenging stare, "Wanna bet?"

Stare.

Stare back.

Scowl.

Scowl back.

Glare.

Glare back.

Narrowed eyes.

Narrowed eyes back.

No one moves as a silent war went on.

After 10 minutes...

Sigh...

Smirks thriumphantly.

"Ichigooo..." Rukia whine, moving closer to him and giving him that sweet school girl facade of her with matching puppy dog eyes. If she can't get it by the power of her glare then she'll use the power of her 'acting'.

Ichigo quickly looked away from his girlfriend, not wanting to get caught with her sweet puppy dog act. "Rukia, I can't." he sighed. "We're just starting our relationship and you want to keep it a secret? You know I can't do that." he explained.

"We're not keeping it as a secret actually. It's just that... I want this to be just the two of us for now at least. We'll let them know gradually but not suddenly. I mean, they didn't even saw you courting me, they didn't even saw you walking me to my classroom. You didn't even give me flower or even clip a letter on my locker..." she trails off, realization hitting on her and she starts to look and sound pissed. "Come to think of it...you didn't even ask me to be your girlfriend! You just pull me from the corner and started kissing me, you moron!" Rukia growled, her sweet innocent facade vanished and was replaced by her all too familiar monstrous glare.

"Ru-Rukia, relax." Ichigo smiled nervously. "I asked you to be my girlfriend...didn't I?"

"Uurgghh..."

"W-wait!" he waved his hands in front. "Okay, okay! I'll do what you want." he sighed and Rukia paused on throwing the lampshade on his face, a wide smile on her face. Ichigo grimaced at how fast her moods change. He sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I'll keep it a secret but under certain conditions.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and sat back on her legs. Ichigo take his shoes off then turned at his pouting girlfriend. "Okay...first, the secret only goes around the school. We are not a couple at school but we are a couple again outside its premises or whenever we are alone."

Rukia pursed her lips on the side then nodded, "Okay."

"Next...always remember you are my girlfriend now. That means no one can court anymore whether in school, outside the school or wherever you are."

Rukia smirked, "Same goes to you."

Ichigo nodded, "That goes with that tattoed freak too."

"Don't call Renji like that!" she scolded and Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine...so the last would be...ahm..." he paused and glance at her, a blush starts t6 tinge on his face.

"Well?" she asked, blinking and waiting for the last agreement.

"Ahm...well the last would be..." he took in a determined breath. "More make out sessions after class."

Rukia felt her face heats up at what he said. Though they have been making out a lot this past three days but to hear him asks for it is a different story. She bit her lip so as to suppress a smile before she mumbled a timid but excited, "S-sure."

Ichigo smiled as Rukia scooted over him and hug his arm. He sighed softly. "Rukia?"

"Hmn?"

"I still didn't agree with what you told Inoue. I think it's best if you told her already instead of lying to her."

Rukia pulled away from him and stared at his eyes with a saddened look on her face. "But I didn't tell her anything. She's crying and when she asks me I can't do anything but to say yes. I don't know what to do or say to her that time. I felt like I betrayed her and I felt like a backfighter."

Ichigo place a hand on top of hers and Rukia looked down on their hands. "Ichigo...you already know that Orihime loves you since high school, right?" Ichigo nodded. "So why didn't you... I mean, aren't you interested in her back then? Why didn't you court her? She's smart, talented and beautiful and she has a-"

"Sshh..." Ichigo pressed a finger on her lips, "I'll tell you why..." he turned and look straight into her eyes. "I want a smart, talented and beautiful girl of course." Rukia pouts and look away from him. Ichigo smirk and cupped both side of her face, turning her to face him again. "Listen... I want a smart girl who can think of the best way to brighten up my gloominess and know how to take my fears away. I want a talented girl who can climbed off the wall, kick, punch and do stunts like Bruce Lee can..." he chuckled. "…to give me a beatings just when I needed the most. And I want a beautiful girl who can sweep me off my feet with just a simple smile. And if a pair of violet eyes is the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life, by the way."

Rukia blushed deeper as she looked back and met his soft amber eyes. "Rukia...you are the only girl that I want now and for the rest of my life. Always remember that?"

Rukia's heart flipped in merriment at the wonderful feelings his words gave her. A smile curved up on her lips as Ichigo's face moved closer to her. But when they are just a good 2 inches away, he stopped. "Wait..."

"Hmn?" Rukia opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"One more thing." he said.

"What is it?"

"You said we'll let them know gradually that we have a relationship now, right?" Rukia nodded. "Well, I've got a better idea on how to let them know."  
She raised an eyebrow. "And how is that?"

"I'll court you."

Rukia bit her lower lip. He really is the sweetest and most romantic thing on earth...since Shakespeare.

Ichigo smirked and without further ado, he closed the gap between them. Rukia quickly melt at the sweet taste that is Ichigo Kurosaki. No matter how many times they kissed, it seems to taste different each time. And she realized that she won't get enough of him. She whimpered softly as their lips begun to move turning it into a slow kiss.

Rukia shifted on the couch as Ichigo's hands moves from her face down to rest on her back. He continues to caressed her soft lips as he started to gently pushed her to lie down on the cushion. Rukia let him guide her down, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. The moment her back touch the cushion, Ichigo slowly pulled back from her lips and stare down at her beautiful face. His arms were on either side of her, prompting himself up as he lie on top of her. He pushed the strands of hair in between her eyes but it fell back on its place again. He smiled and Rukia smiled back at him.

She closed her eyes as Ichigo slowly placed butterfly kisses all over her cheeks, on her forehead, on her closed eyelids and on her chin. Rukia shuddered as he open his mouth and take her chin on his mouth. It's been amusing and a bit confusing that Ichigo likes kissing and tasting each and every part of her face. There was time when he kissed her nose like the way he kissed her on the lips. His tounge gently and slowly lapping her small and pert nose as if memorizing its taste. Maybe it's his fetish or it's just plain Ichigo...typical and unique in his own kind.

After biting softly on the soft flesh on her chin, Ichigo trailed kisses up her jawline reaching that sensitive part just under her ear. Feeling his hot breath on her skin, Rukia can't help but moan softly as she clutch at his shirt at the tickling sensation all over her. Ichigo pulled back and looked at her as if asking for her permission to go a little bit further. His hazel orbs glistening with love and passion with a pink blush on his face. Flushed and nervous, Rukia nodded at him and tilted her head on the side, giving him access and approval. Ichigo's heart flipped in joy and excitement.

He kissed her lips again then started moving down her chin and down to her creamy neck.  
"A-aah..." Rukia moaned quietly as she felt his hot mouth on her neck. Her chest heaved up and down and her hands moved up to tangle her fingers on his orange manes as he trails open mouth kisses down her throat. Rukia bit her lip to stop another moan from escaping as Ichigo moved his head to kiss the other side of her neck and bite onto her soft flesh.

Rukia stiffened and pushed him lightly. Ichigo paused when he felt her sudden tension, he looked up at her and his eyes were apologizing for startling her. Rukia smiled and accepted his apologies. "N-Not too far." she muttered, blushing and panting softly at the rush of emotions. Ichigo nodded and kissed her lips again. His tongue carefully slipping inside her mouth. Rukia let him in and so their tongue dance in a slow and gentle rhythm.

Give and take. That's how their kiss goes. He moaned at her taste and Rukia shivered with his touch. They remained kissing and tasting each other for a while now. The sound of their kiss is the only thing heard around the room until Rukia's phone suddenly went off.

She opened her eyes and stopped her lips at the same time, gently pushing Ichigo off of her. Ichigo groaned softly as if refusing to let go but then decided to end his ministration, placing three pecks on her lips and one last kiss on her nose before sitting up on the couch. He lightly pulled Rukia with him and the girl giggled at how her boyfriend can pull her whole weight effortlessly. Ichigo smiled then reach for the ringing cellphone and tossed it playfully on his hands before handing it to his girlfriend.

Rukia punched his shoulder lightly, mouthing 'Idiot' before turning at her phone. The moment her eyes read the name on the screen, she quickly get up from the couch. She smoothened her hair and dress as if the caller will see her then rushed towards the bathroom, waving and excusing herself from her boyfriend. Ichigo raised an eyebrow then shrugged, keeping his shoes before heading upstairs. Rukia headed straight into the shower room and lock the door behind her before pressing the 'Answer' button and says "Hello... Ukitake-san."

"Rukia...what have you been doing lately?"

Her eyes widened and she choked at that unusual, straight to the point greeting. She didn't even hear a hi, or hello or even how are you...it just went as "Rukia, what have you been doing lately?"

Well...she's been kissing, kissing and kissing her boyfriend. Yeah, she has a boyfriend now.

Rukia cleared her throat before answering, "I've been...very busy at school because final term exams are coming so...ahm, I'm sorry for not calling you these past few weeks. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. But be sure to at least send us a message so I keep track on how you're doing okay?" the man scolded her, though his voice remained low and fatherly-like.

"Okay."

"Well...I've called you because I want to what happened on your mission. Have you Kaein's family already?"

Rukia bit her lip. "N-Not yet." she murmured.

"Not yet? But why... Rukia are you losing track of what you're supposed to do there? I know you're enjoying school and your life there but remember your responsibility. The main reason why you're there now is to find the Shiba family." Rukia's face saddened. "Rukia...you have to do it now or else Byakuya will find out that you're gone from the mansion one of these days and you weren't able to do what you came for in there. Do it first before you busied yourself with something else. Don't get too attached out there cause time is not on your side, you understand me?"

"..."

"Rukia...I'm asking you...do you understand?" Ukitake repeated when she isn't responding.

Rukia took in a deep breath before she answered. "Ukitake-san...I know what I'm doing so please just trust me." she said calmly. "When I decided to find Kaein-dono's family and left the mansion I also decided to build my own future." she sighed softly. "You know what... I know how to wash my clothes now. Colored ones should be separated from the white ones." she smiled. "That's pretty common sense but I haven't known it all this time that I'm living in the mansion. That's why I want to be here as long as I can." she paused then sighed happily. "Ukitake-san... I've just realized one thing. I can never escape pain but at least I can choose between doing what is right or believing it will be alright. I might or might not know what will happen in the future but... I'm here to figure it out. So please...just trust me with this."

There was silence from the other line. Rukia bit her lip as she waited nervously but she didn't regret every word that comes out of her mouth. She meant everything; she really wants to do this. It's too late for her not to get attached here because right now...she's emotionally and soulfully attached to a certain orange haired man. The man owns her heart now so she will do everything just to defy her future and make it in her favor. She will fight for her dreams...no matter what.

"Good for you." the man finally answered. Though surprise by her words, he silently happy at what she had said. She's growing now...she's learning things on her own. She just showed him that she now knows how to stand and fight for what she believes is right. She's becoming tougher and stronger and Ukitake couldn't be happier by that. He smiled. "Rukia, I believe in you." the girl let out a sigh of relief. "But I'm still going to check up on you every once in a while, okay?"

Rukia smiled happily, "Okay...thank you so much Ukitake-san." she said and heard the man chuckled. "Ahm... Ukitake-san, how is Nii-sama doing?"

"He's fine." the man quickly answered. "Ashido told me that Byakuya has been very busy. He almost worked 18 hours a day but he still physically active, unlike me." he chuckled. "He's been on the news lately because of his successful business deals."

"Is that so..."

"Don't worry about your brother, Rukia. Just focus on your plans there okay? I'll call you again."

"Okay...take care of yourself and the others."

"You too." he replied. "And Rukia..."

"Yes, Ukitake-san?"

"Goodluck at your exams."

She smiled. "Thanks...thanks a lot."

...o...

A low whistle was heard the moment Ichigo entered their dug out. "Finally!" Ikakku greeted. "Our hero is here." Ichigo just scowled at Ikakku as the said guy put an arm over his shoulder. "Ichigo, you look happy today. How's life with a cute girlfriend, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he countered weakly, remembering his promised of keeping their relationship a secret. His teammates just smiled knowingly at him. No matter how much he tried to deny it, his teammates can see a different aura on his face.

"As if we believe you." Ikakku said and sat down on the bench.

Ichigo rolled his eyes then asked, "What's this meeting's all about?"

"Captaaaaaiiiinn!"

Oh great, he forgot about Keigo

"It's not fair, captain! No fair!" Keigo cried out, weeping onto Ichigo's legs. "What have you done to my ever dearest, Kouzuki-san! She can't leave me for you..!" the guy continued, tears streaming down his face.

"Shut it, Keigo. Rukia- I mean that girl and I are not a thing, okay so just-"

"Waaaahh! I knew it! I knew my beloved Kouzuki-san will never choose you over m-"

A round orange rubber thing called basketball hit Keigo on the face, shutting the guy from his whinings. Clapping his hands as if dusting off dirt, Ichigo sat back on the bench then his phone ringed from his pocket. "Yeah." he answered placing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he fixes something from his locker.

"Hey Ichigo, it's me!" a girl's voice said from the other line.

"Yeah... I know." Ichigo said between gritted teeth. His eyebrows twitching in annoyance not with the caller but because he noticed the whole team looming and snickering behind him...eavesdropping on his phone call.

"Ichigo, I just-"

"Hold on a sec..." He cuts her off before turning at his teammate and, "WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" he growled angrily and glare at the gang.

The team cringed then pouts back at him. Ichigo grimaced as he watches his teammates return to what they're doing though he's sure that they will still try to listen to his call. He sighed and return to his caller. "I'm sorry about that Ru-" he glanced at his teammates. "I mean, why did you call?" he continued, hiding any evidence of gleefulnes in his tone.

"Ahm... I'll be coming home late tonight so don't pick up at the cafe."

"Why...you going somewhere?"

"No...It's just... I'll be attending a class meeting so...don't worry okay?"

Ichigo sigh. "Okay..."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me strawberry pie."

"What? I'm not...worried!"

"So you say." she said teasingly. "Well, I'll see you later!"

"Yeah..." flipping his phone close, he looked up and realized that his teammates are looking and smiling knowingly at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing." Yumichika answered. "It's just weird cause I think..." he grinned maliciously. "I think we saw you blushing."

"What?"

"Yeah... Is it Rukia? Did she call you to say I love you?" Ikakku teased making his captain scowl and frowned in denial.

"You know what... I don't think this meeting is a joke so I'm getting outta here."

"Wait... Ishida has yet to come so sit back cause this is a very important meeting. You'll see captain..." Mizuiro explained.

The door then opens and reveals their glass wearing teammate followed by Chad. "Ishida-san, you finally came! We are waiting for you!" Keigo greeted excitedly. "C'mon! C'mon! I want to see it now! I want to see it now!" He cheered jumping up and down around them. Ishida fixed his glasses and ignore their bouncing teammate as he steps inside the room.

"Here." he said, handing a blue bag to his captain.

Ichigo frowned while all of his teammates except Chad and Ishida looked at him in anticipation. "What is this? He asked.

"Just open it."

"Nah... I'm not fond of surprises. If you want to play tricks on me then sorry but I'm not buying it."

"Oh c'mon Ichigo. This is a surprise present for you, nothing tricky about so just open it now." Ikakku said, pushing the bag closer to him. Ichigo leaned away and glared at his teammates.

"No! Why don't you open it yourself."

"Oh that sounds more exciting!" Yumichika exclaimed and grabs the bag. The idiots-er-the team turned their backs at Ichigo and digs the 'thing' inside the bag. They hovered around in circles, murmuring something Ichigo couldn't quite figure out. After a few seconds, the bag was discarded and was tossed aside as the team looked back at him.

"Ichigo..." the team chorused as they lined up in front of their captain with evil grins on their faces.

"Wha-what are you-"

"Ichigo, because of what you've done last Friday we decided to give you a present." Ikakku said.

"Yeah...it's a sign of gratitude." Yumichika followed.

Ishida fixed his glasses. "I made it myself."

"And it's good." Chad bellowed.

"Captain..." Keigo and the others taunted as they inched closer to Ichigo.

"Brace yourself, Captain…"

"No."

"Cause we are giving yooouuu…"

"No!"

"This!"

"Noooo…!"

"TAA-DAA!" they chorused and reveal the thing they were holding from behind their backs. Ichigo gasped and he felt his heart jumped out of his mouth in terror when he saw…

A mini version of his uniform?

"YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH FOR A BASKETBALL UNIFORM?" he growled and the team cringed at him.

"But why…didn't you like it?"

"Yeah. It's cute isn't it?" Yumichika asked looking at the garment in his hands.

"Cute my ass! What am I supposed to do wit that? I'm not wearing those shorts especially that…"

Wait!

Ichigo snapped his head back at the garments. A jersey, a short shorts, a skirt and a small size basketball jacket?

He's confused.

"What an idiot." Ishida said.

'What did you say?" the orange haired captain growled as Ishida folded the jacket on his hands.

"It's not yours Kurosaki."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You see, I've made a new version of your jersey…a short shorts and a skirt complementing the jersey and a basketball jacket all in small sizes. That's because this uniform is for our first team manager.'

"Team manager?"

"Yes. Coach wants a team manager and as you can see it's a female." Yumichika said flicking his wrist soflty.

" And we discussed it already, yesterday when you were absent."

"What?"

"And we already picked our team manager. But she doesn't know it yet. And coach assigned

**y****ou** to tell her the news since she is your girlfriend."

"What?"  
"You heard it right, Kurosaki. Our first ever female team manager is none other than…" the team looked at him and said in unison. "Kouzuki, Rukia."

"Whaaatt?"

…o…

"Aachoo!"

Rukia sneezed and rubs her nose before clicking her phone off. She has been calling Renji but the red haired is not answering his phone. She just wants to ask if Renji can come with him today. Yes...because of Ukitake-san's call last night, she finally decided to go to the address that Ashido gave her. She looked up at the old house in front of her and sucked in a deep breath.  
She have to do this…on her own. She has to be strong and take her fears aside just like what Emi told her.  
Right!  
'I want to have forgiveness. I want to break free from this guilt in my heart. Rukia...you can do this!' she told herself as she steps in front of the wooden door and knock on it. She gulped and waited but no one is coming. She knocked again...and again...and when she knocked for the fourth time, her hand met air as the door suddenly swung open.  
"What do you want?"

…o…

"What the hell is going on?" Soi Fon asked as she watched the students hover over the bulletin board. An irritated look on her face as she didn't get any greetings from her fellow students which is very unusual since she's the most popular girl in school. But now, students are too occupied by something on the board that she didn't get any acknowledgement.

Her eyes narrowed. She has to find out what or worse who stole the spotlight from her. She steps towards the bulletin board and has to push other students out of her way. "Move out of my way!" she ordered, pushing a guy blocking her sight. Once she got in front of the board, her hands fisted on her side as she read the news posted there.

**Kouzuki Rukia, chosen as the first manager of the School's Basketball team****.**

"Oh, she's the girl who cheered the team last game, right?" one student said.

"I heard that Coach Kenpachi personally chose her."

"Really? She must be an interesting student!"

"She's an academic scholar too. And they say that she's pretty cute and…"

Soi Fon is groaning in anger as she heard the students talk about the new girl. 'How dare you?' she said to herself, glaring at the picture posted on the board. 'If you think you can stole the spotlight from me, then…'

"Aaahh…!" a collective gasps were heard from the students as Soi Fon suddenly ripped the poster off the board and crumpled it angrily before throwing it on the side. She turned back at the students and glared at them. 'You're messing with the wrong girl.'

"Hmph!" she snobs the crowd around her and started walking confidently as if nothing happened. The students shared confused glances then shrugged as they watch the cheerleading captain walks towards her class room.

...o...

Rukia steps out on the backyard with her phone on one hand. She makes sure that no one is around as she dialed the number and pressed the call button. After three rings, a familiar voice was heard and Rukia quickly greets the person on the other line. "Hello, Ashido." her voice soft and quiet so as not to be heard by someone.

"Rukia...Is it you?" the guy quickly recognize her voice.

Rukia smiled, "Yeah, it's me. Long time no hear, hehe."

Ashido chuckled, "Been busy in there, huh? Wait, is this your phone number or...?"

"Yeah, it's my personal number. You can save it, that's if you want to."

"Are you kidding? Of course, I'll keep it!" the guy said excitedly. Rukia chuckled then a brief pause followed. "So..." Ashido speaks first. "How are you doing? Have you met them already?"

"Ahm about that...this afternoon I went at the address that you've given me but..."

.o.

_"What do you want?" a tall lady asked groggily. She looked down at the petite in front of her door and raised__ her eyebrow. "Want something?"_

_Rukia gulped and her heart suddenly thumps fast on her chest as she tried to keep as calm and collected as possible. The woman look like she just got out of bed, her hair and dress is disheveled and she looks...messy. The woman placed her arms on the door frame and leaned towards her. "Look Miss... I drunk a lot last night and I'm feeling like my brain wants to explode from my hangover so better start talking or better yet l__eave the hell out of my house."_

_"A-Ah I-I'm sorry. I j-ju__st wa-want to ahem...ask i-if-"_

_"Just spit it out!" the woma__n demanded and Rukia stiffened._

_"Ijustwanttoas__kifthisthehouseofShiba's, Mam!"_

_"What?" the woman's face crunched in confusion. Rukia took in a deep __breath, trying to calm herself._

_'You ca__n do it, Rukia! You can do it!'_

_Breathe out._

_"Ma'm...I just wanted to ask i__f the Shiba family lives her?" _

_"Oh...the Shiba family!"_

_"Yes, ma'm."_

_"Ah... No, the__y're not living here anymore." _

_"I'm sor__ry?"_

_The woman groaned and leaned towards her. "I said, they're not living here anymore. Not. he__re. anymore. You got that now?"_

_Rukia's jaw dropped open as she gapes at the drunk woman at the door. She's not sure what she's feeling right now...whether it's __disappointment of not finding the Shibas there or relief of not finding them and not being able to face them right there and then...she doesn't know._

_All she know is..__.she have to find them...again._

_"B-But...do you know w__here they transfer?" she asked._

_The woman shook her head, "No. They left about 6 months ago. I heard that that family moves a lot so I don't know where the hell they are now." she finished and cupped a side of her head and cringed. "You know what Miss...my headache is terrible so will you please leave now." s__he waves her hand dismissively._

_"But do yo__u at least have an idea where-"_

_"I said leave!" the woman growled and slammed the door closed, leaving the petite girl cringing outside. Rukia stared at the__ door for a moment then sighed._

.o.

"Is that so?" Ashido said after Rukia told him what happened to her earlier.  
"Yes... I still haven't met them. But I'm not giving up. I'll try again." she said, her voice full of determination.

"Good! Don't worry I'll check up on my sources again so-"

"Ashido..." she interrupted. "Ashido, listen. The truth is... I'm starting to love living in here. I'm learning so many things here that I wasn't able to know during my stay at the mansion." she paused and sighed inwardly.

"So you're saying..."

"Ashido, you're a very good friend of mine and I need you. I need a friend like you. But... I've decided to do this on my own."

"..."

"Don't take this the wrong way, okay? I'm so thankful of your help. Really! But I don't want to bother you and-"

"You're not bothering me Rukia. I also want to do this. I want to help you."  
"I know, I know. But I really want to take my time and spend more days here. I don't want to go back in the mansion just yet."

Ashido didn't reply to that as silence fell between them. Rukia is staring thoughtfully at the ground. She wants Ashido to get the message...she doesn't want him to keep waiting for her but she can't say it straight to him. She knows now...what Ashido is in her life. A friend... A very good and precious friend. She doesn't want to lose him but at the same time she doesn't want to keep him.

But she made a decision.

"Ashido... I'm sorry." Rukia said softly.

The guy felt something in his chest upon hearing those words. His heart sunk low and he felt a painful twitched in her heart. He doesn't want to contemplate and process on the meaning of her words but...it hurts.

"Ashido..?" Rukia said in a worried tone snapping the guy from his thoughts.

He didn't know what more to say after that so he ended up joking, "Is this why you finally gave me your number?"

Rukia gawked briefly then she can't help but laugh…hiding his sadness, Ashido laugh with her. "You know what you still have a good sense of humor."

"Oh yeah? I still have more." he teased and Rukia laughed again. A minute passed and Rukia's laughter slowly fades but a fulfilled smile remained on her face.

"Thanks, Ashido. I'm so glad I have you. You're really a true friend."

"Yeah...I guess I am." he muttered softly, his eyes beaming with sadness.

"Well... I'll call you again okay? I need to-"

"Hey...what is my girlfriend doing in here?"

Ichigo suddenly appears from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. Startled, Rukia's hand quickly shot up to cover the mouthpiece of her phone and look at the orange haired guy over her shoulder. "I-Ichigo...what are you doing here?"

"I believe I'm the first to ask you that."

"A-Ahm..." Rukia clears her throat. "Just calling a friend."

"Here in the dark?" he raised an eyebrow. "Why not go inside?"

"Ah...because...the signal is stronger in here so I..." she smiled sheepishly and push him away gently. "Ichigo, why don't you go inside now? I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay..." he steps back at the door. "Dinner's ready so hurry up, you midget."

Rukia's brow twitched upon hearing the last word but she let it slip and just let him go back inside the house and quickly return to her call. "Ashido...you still there?"  
It takes a 2nd hello before Ashido answers back, "Y-Yes... I'm still here."

"Ahm... I have to go so bye for now. I'll call again okay..? And one more thing...please take care of Nii-sama."

"A-Ah." Ashido said then heard Rukia said a happy goodbye before the line went off.  
Shock, confused and fazed at he heard or accidentally heard. His hand is gripping tightly at his phone as he tries to process what could've been the meaning of what he heard.

_" Hey! What i__s my girlfriend doing in here?"_

It's not an imagination...he's not just hearing things cause Rukia hangs up for almost a minute as if dealing with the owner of the voice before going back to him.

'Who is that guy? Who is he calling his girlfriend... Is it Rukia? Does this means...  
With his a mixture of shock and hurt, Ashido dialed on his phone in an utmost urgency.

Calling Byakuya...

His hand is still shaking as he waits anxiously for the Kuchiki head to pick up his call. But as he heard his phone rings, Rukia's words flashed through his head.

_"The truth is... I don't want to go back at the mansion just yet. I want to stay here as long as I can."_

_"Thanks Ashido. I'm so glad I have you. Yo__u're really are a true friend."_

_"...a true friend."_

_"...a true friend."_

_"...a true-"_

Cancel!

A heavy sigh escapes his lips after cancelling the call. He dropped the phone on his table. Resting his head against the back of his office chair, Ashido closes his eyes and calm himself down. He feels deserted, hopeless and defeated.

He loves Rukia and he wants to give everything to make her happy... He's willing to wait for her. But what about him..?

He remained on his thoughtful thinking until he calm himself down. Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes and stares outside the window.

He wants to know what's going on...he wants to make sure if his thoughts were right...and most importantly he wants to know, who that guy is.  
Grabbing his phone again, Ashido dialed another number and waited patient and calm this time.

"Arrancar Private Detective Agency. This is Ulquiorra Cyfer speaking, how may I help you?"

"Good evening. This is Ashido Kano and I want to ask for your service..." he paused.

'I'm sorry Rukia but I have to do this.' he told himself before taking in a deep breathe and continue.

"Mr. Cyfer, I want you to conduct a surveilance on a certain person. She's been living in Karakura and currently using the name...Kouzuki Rukia."

...o...

Pursing her lips on the side and cocking an eyebrow, Rukia make another twirl in front of the full length mirror that her boyfriend brought up in her attic room just the other day. It was kinda sweet of him to actually clean and gave her room a minor make over, stacking the boxes on one corner making it more comfortable and spacious. Not to mention doing her laundry after her room make over.  
She giggled at the thought but then she came back and focus on her current state right now...which is looking over her whole image in the mirror. She shifted on the right then shifted on the left. She turned back and looks at the mirror over her shoulder then make a 360 turn to go back to her basic position.

A smile formed on her lips at how she looks or rather what she's wearing right now. The black garment really fits her shape. It shows 'more' of her skin, it complements the color of her skin and accentuates her curves. Plus the fact that it gives her pride and confidence just by wearing it because of the name printed on its back. She lets out a contented sigh.

Earlier that day, Rangiku-Sensei told her something about college night being held every last night of the School's Foundation week celebration. The busty prof told her that she and her female co-teachers are preparing something for that night. She asked Rukia if she would like to join and Rukia, being the excited freshman who haven't attended a college party before agree with her prof thinking that she will be graded by

Though she's not sure what'll they do, Rukia decided to join thinking that she will be graded by it. She just shrugged and said "Okay." after her teacher said something like Katy Perry and Lady Gaga, though she have no idea those people are. The only thing she understands on what her PF instructor said was 'Dance'.

Yeah like real dance!

Thoughts of the cheerleading team pops in her head as she heard the word. She knows how to sing yes...but it's a secret but she's more of a dancer than singer. She sings and she dances.

Yes, dancing is her expertise!

Rukia grinned at herself. 'I'll asked Ichigo about it.' she thought then hurriedly and excitedly went downstairs.

Scowling at the numerical data on his computer screen, Ichigo pressed 'Enter' and the result made him groaned in frustration. He's been doing his Calculus homework for almost an hour but he still can't get the anti derivative of a certain function f(x).

"Tsh...fucking x." he hissed as he started to review his solution from the top. Finding a loop hole, a missing link or something that always makes his final answer undefined. Narrowing his eyes on each numbers, variables and exponents, Ichigo slightly flinched when he heard a noisy footsteps coming from upstairs. And he knows full well who it belongs to

"Ichigo... Ichigo!" Rukia excitedly called as she scurried towards him. "Ichigo...!"

"Hm?" he moaned not removing his eyes from his computer.

"Ichigooo..." she said again, standing anxiously on his side.

"What is it?"

"Ichigo..."

"Go on. I'm listening." he replied, deleting a certain y and replacing it with an x.

"Ichigo...look at me."

"Rukia just say it. I can hear you from here, you know."

"But I want you to look." she whine, impatience and irritation is starting to get on her nerves.

"Look babe, I can't take my eyes from this cause if I do then I have to start all over again. So just-" delete x replaced it by y. "...say it, okay."

Rukia huffed. "Forget it." she turned to leave but Ichigo instinctively grabs her arms and stopped her from walking away but his eyes remained on his x -er- his homework rather.

Rukia's eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the orange haired mathematician. "You idiot.. I was so excited to let you see my new outfit but you're just ignoring..."

Outfit?

That seems to catch Ichigo's attention. His finger paused on clicking the save button and snapped his head towards his whining girlfriend. "Wait...what outfi-"

His jaw dropped open, blood rushed through his face and his hair rise up when he saw Rukia on her new outfit. And instead of clicking the Save button, his finger accidentally pressed on...

the 'Discard' button.

* * *

It's been a long time...yeah yeah you have all the right to be mad at me...but I (as always) have many reasons on why I haven't updated for the last two weeks. Remember the last event I organized... it was a success right? but with that my BOSS, my very clever BOSS gave me not just one, no not just two but three events yo organize this month... yeah, that's when I realized.. BOSSES TOOK ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD...JUST LIKE HOMEWORK!

Anyways...I've had a vacation from my work last week but I spent that precious 3 days grace with my family and friends. So Im way too late in updating this fic. SORRY GUYS! But I'm back and I hope you're still with me.

thanks for your support and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'll make my best to reply to your reviews! THANKS!

LOVE YAH ALL! ^^


	22. Chapter 22 Hot 'n Cold

**Full House **

**Chapter 22 Hot 'n Cold**

* * *

This is one moment that Ichigo is enjoying...sharing a gentle and slow kiss with Rukia on his lap as he sat in front of his computer table. One arm is lightly around her and the other is stroking her arms up and down. While Rukia's hands are on his chest as they moved their lips gently earning a soft moans of affection from the both of them.

How did they end up like that anyway?

It started when Rukia came downstairs and excitedly showed him her new 'outfit.'

"What outfi-" Ichigo's voice was caught in his throat when he saw what his girlfriend is wearing.  
A black jersey with white and red linings similar with his basketball uniform and black basketball short shorts. It wouldn't been just an ordinary female basketball uniform but the way the black garment fits her small petite shape is so…

Mmmm...

And just when he thought she has short legs but look at those long creamy white legs of her.

Oh damn!

Ichigo felt something inside him as he eyed his girlfriend from head to toe. He can't be thankful enough with Ishida's magnificent sewing skills and gifted hands for making that wonderful piece of craft for his Chibi. He's sooo...turned on. If that's the right word of how his ever sleeping and late blooming teenage hormones are coming to life now. He seemed awestruck at her that the only word that comes out of his mouth is...

"Come here."

And that's how Rukia ended up sitting on his lap and continue with their make out session. Five minutes passed and Rukia decided to pull away from him and this time she's the one to place a kiss on his nose since the strawberry seems like not wanting to end the session.

"Well?" Rukia asked, slightly panting and not moving off his lap.

Ichigo smirks as his eyes keeps staring at her slightly swollen lips. He then looks up to meet her violet gaze. "It's perfect on you."

Rukia flashed him a wide grin and jumped off his lap. "Really? I just saw this on your room. It has your last name printed on it but since it's in a small size I realized that it was for me, am I right?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, thanks Ichigo. Did you buy this for me?"

"Ah...actually-"

"Oh wait! Before I forgot, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, turning his chair so he's fully facing her.

"Ahm..." she cupped her hands at her back and tilted her head on the side. "Do you think I can join the Pep Squad team?"

Ichigo huffed. "Are you kidding me? Of course not." he answered quickly, turning back at his computer knowing that these will turned in another argument where Rukia will ask him to do or agree with her and her stupid ideas.

"What? But why? Don't you know that I'm good at dancing?" she boasted, sticking out her chin.

"It's dangerous Rukia. They're not just dancing. They do stunts...dangerous stunts, that is."

"And so? I can practice with that!" she reasoned out while her boyfriend started retrieving his discarded data. "Ichigo, I can be on Pep squad too. Listen, I made a special cheer just for you."

Rukia turned her back at him and Ichigo didn't waste that chance to look at her cute ass. And that made him want to pull her again and have that bump on his lap again. Rukia looked at him over her shoulder and Ichigo quickly turned his head back on his computer. Rukia then started tapping her foot in beatings. She turned around to face him again and started her especially made cheer and dance number.

"Ooooh...! Punch him! Kick him! Poke him in the eye..! Push him! Shake him! Cause they are born to die..!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped and his eyebrows started twitching at his girlfriend's violent cheer with matching silly dance steps. If anyone will see her right now, they'll think that Rukia is a violent mad woman as she stomps, claps, twirl, punches and kicks in the air. Is she serious?

"Oh our team is dynamite! Our team is dynamite! Yeah!" she finished, both arms raised upwards like she just won in a game show or something. Panting, Rukia turned at him. "Well...it's great, isn't it?" she asked excitedly. But Ichigo didn't respond and tries to busy himself with his homework. He didn't know whether to laugh or get annoyed at what she had done. He's not what she's really doing...like, what the hell?

"Oh wait! I have another one. I'm sure you'll like this better." Rukia said, clearing her throat and positioning herself again for another silly dance and an even sillier song as Ichigo notes it.  
"Strawberry shortcake blueberry pie. V-I-C-T-O-R-Y..!"

Ichigo started to grit his teeth.

"Victory, Victory is our cry..!"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Fight! Fight! Fi-"

"Stoooop!" Ichigo yelled covering both ears with his palm. "Rukia, please stop! It's annoying!"

Rukia gapes at him in disbelief. Boyfriend or not, Ichigo is Ichigo...rude insensitive jerk. "No, it's not! It's a cheer Ichigo, it's a cheer!"

"Whatever it is just stop okay?" he said making his girlfriend pouts stubbornly at him, crossing her arms in front. "Look Rukia, you can't just join the Pep Squad. It's too...dangerous for your type."

Ichigo sighed and scratch the back of his neck. He doesn't want to restrain her from what she wants to do. She can join any club and orgs in school but not the Pep Squad. Seriously, he wants to see his Chibi wearing a Pep Squad uniform but the thing is... He doesn't want others to see it!

Pretty selfish huh?

"Rukia..."

"Hmp!" she snobs him and started stomping up the stairs.

"Hey c'mon... Rukia..?" he groaned whining.

"Rukia your face!" she barked then stopped halfway upstairs.

She swiftly spun around and sticks out her tongue at him. "Bleeeeehhh!"

Ichigo gapes at her as she snobs him again and continue stomping upstairs. He lets out a sigh in disbelief and turned back at his homework. She really knows how to be childish and stubborn...sometimes. "Tsk! What a brat?"

**...o...**

The next day...

With his bag slung over his shoulder, Ichigo scowled as he followed Rukia inside the bus. She still hasn't spoke to him since last night and he knew that she's not that mad at him, she's just being a stubborn brat. But if she thinks that he'll go conceiting her brattiness then she's wrong.

He won't apologize cause he didn't do anything wrong, right?

_"Rukia, please stop! It's annoying!"_

Okay. Maybe he's a little brash with his words but he's just telling the truth. And one more thing...

He can't apologize to her cause she might go asking about joining that Pep squad again. He had thought of that last night and his answer is No. It's not just about his selfishness about other people seeing how sexy she is with a cheerleading uniform but...

Oh damn! He's been thinking about that last night too.

Ichigo shook his head. He can't let her join them because he knows how bitchy most members of their school's cheerleading squad are, specially their captain. And he won't let them influence his Chibi...he won't!

The bus is full of passengers so Rukia only manages to stand in front of a pole stand and hold onto it. Pouting, she remained quiet as she stares at the window...very concentrated on ignoring her surroundings especially a certain orange haired guy who stands behind her. She pouts more.

Standing behind his midget of a girlfriend, Ichigo places a hand on the pole a few inches below Rukia's hand while the other rested onto the back of a seat, which makes her enveloped inside his arms. His arm brushing with her elbow and his chest touches her shoulder every once in a while as the bus moves. One stop and another passenger hop in and joined the crowded bus making Ichigo to move closer to her. Rukia stiffened a bit when she felt his lean chest now pressed on her back and shoulder. She shivered as his warm breath brushed on her nape. She wants to nudge him, push him or just move away from him but she couldn't. His scent and warmth is so inviting that she can't help but to lean back against him. Her head found his shoulder and she relaxes at the feeling.

Ichigo smirks and moves his hand up the pole and his large calloused hand swallowed her tiny ones. Rukia looked up at him and he smiled down at her. And just like that...they reconcile with each other.

Weird...but sometimes 'I'm sorry' or 'Forgive me' isn't the way they apologize and forgive each other. Actions speak louder than words and their hearts tell them what to do. It's like what the song says... 'You say it best, when you say nothing at all.'

Rukia smiled softly. "So...you're letting me join the Pep Squad now?"

He smirked and said a plain "No." earning a wider smile from his girlfriend.

"I figured." she said then looked back at the window, smiling. She didn't really want to join the squad. She's just pressured by not having any club or organization or team to join in. She wanted to enjoy college and join in different activities that will help her grow more. She didn't want popularity as is...she just want to have fun and grow just like ordinary teens!

"Hey..." his soft voice snapped Rukia out of her stupor. "That uniform you wore last night...Ishida made it for you."

"Really?" she looked up at him. "But why did he make me a uniform?"

"Because you are our team manager now."

"Oh..." she nodded then looked back at the window but when the thought hit her she snapped her head back at him. "What?"

Ichigo chuckled at her reaction. "I said you're our team manager now. You're one of the team!"

Rukia gapes at him in amusement. "Are you serious? I mean...me? A member of your team now?" Ichigo nodded and Rukia beamed in excitement and joy. "Cool!"

Though she doesn't have much idea on what role she'll do as a team manager she's very happy that she finally has a team to belong to. She shifted around to face the window again after saying "Thank you." and "I'm so happy." Ichigo leaned down and lightly kissed the top of her head, congratulating her and smiling to himself as he stare at Rukia's happy and beaming face.

**...o...**

"So what does a team manager do?" Rukia asked innocently as she sat on a chair behind a table. A lamp on top of her while 2 guys stand in front. Somehow these scenes look familiar.  
Yeah...it's the same as last time when Ikakku and Yumichika kidnapped-er-forcibly invited her to their dug out. But this time, the two are interrogating her about her new position in the team. "I said, what does a team manager do?"

Yumichika blinks while Ikakku laughs at her. "You don't know what a team manager does?"

Rukia groaned at the laughing bald guy. "I wouldn't ask you if I already know." she said between gritted teeth.

"Ikakku... I think you should answer her question before she breaks one of your leg." Yumichika pointed out, noticing Rukia's growing annoyance.

Ikakku's laughter quickly died down at that warning. With his mouth still open, he glances at the petite girl then gulp. "Ahem..." he clears his throat then cross his arms in front. "Well..." he sticks up his proudly as if very sure of what he'll say. "A team manager is the one who...manages the team.

Blog!

Rukia and Yumichika fell down on the floor...anime style!

"What the hell?" Rukia growled.

"W-Why? That's what the team manager does, right Yumichika?" The guy in question cupped a side of his face and shook his head in disbelief.

"What's going on here...why are the lights off?"  
Just like last time, someone came inside and switch the lights inside the dugout. Turning at the door, Rukia saw Ishida and Chad stepping inside. Rukia greets the two then she suddenly felt a familiar and excited leap of her heart upon seeing the guy behind Chad.

Orange!

There's no doubt about it. Ichigo steps in and he's a little surprise to see her there. She smiled and Ichigo smiled back.

"Ahem!" a loud clearing of throats were heard coming from the other persons inside the room. Rukia quickly averted her gaze away but Ichigo didn't. He just glanced briefly at his teammates, a bit annoyed for coming between him and his Chibi. He coolly walks towards his locker which happens to be where Rukia is standing.

"Ichigo..." Ikakku started. "I believe we don't have to introduce you to our team manager since she is already your girl-"

"Why don't we talk about team management?" Rukia exclaimed, trying to avert the topic.

"Yeah, great idea." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"But we still have to wait for coach and the others before-"

"K-Kouzuki-san?"

Speak of the devil.

"Oh my lovely Kouzuki-sa-"

Before Keigo could even reach the petite girl, Chad's large hand grabs the back of his collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ah! Aaahh! Chad...will you put me down. I just want to greet my Kouzuki-san. Pleeaasee!" he begged but the gentle giant shook his head and pointed at Ichigo. Keigo turned at his captain who (as they silently notice) is intinctively guarding and protectively standing in front of the petite girl...a calm yet deathly glare is on his face. Keigo pouts sadly then runs towards a corner...weeping dramatically in despair.

Sweatdropped.

"Okay, boys!" Kenpachi started standing in front of his team with Rukia next to him. "Y'all know her so no need to say hello to the newest member of our team."

Ha! Way to go to introduce a team manager, coach!

Rukia, though amazed by the towering heights in front and beside her, flashed a toothy grin. "Hello, I'm Rukia. It's nice to meet you." she said with her high pitch voice making Ichigo cringed at her. The team all smiled and greets her in unison making her grin wider.

Ichigo smiled as he saw the happiness in Rukia's face. She's really enjoying it. The team likes her and they seemed to grow fonder at her even though they just met her recently and that's why he's so proud of her. Rukia continue to meddle with the team and when her eyes landed on the captain, she grins and sticks up her chin proudly. Ichigo gave her a boyish sideway smile and wink at her to which Rukia finds so hot, she blush and frown lightly turning away from Ichigo and his handsome and oh so sexy body language.

After that Kenpachi gave her some of her tasks and duties as a team manager and it's as simple as...

"Kick this boys' asses if they're being a bunch of scumbags...just like what you did to Ichigo."

Sweat drops.

Rukia smiled sheepishly, glancing at the carrot to and saw him pouting as his teammates teased him. The spiky haired coach then dismissed the team but keeping Rukia to stay a bit cause he still has something to say and she still have some shitty admin documents to fill up for her to officially join the team. The players then bid fare well to their coach and team manager before going out and into their respective classes with Chad carrying a weeping Keigo out of the dugout. After her one on one pep talk with the basketball coach and finishing the 'New Member profile form', Kenpachi finally dismissed her out. She bid goodbye to the spiky haired coach. Stepping out of the door, Rukia smiled when she saw her orange haired boyfriend-er-secret boyfriend waiting outside the room. He smiled back at her and pushed himself off the wall.

"Done talking with coach?" he asked and Rukia nodded. "You still have classes?"

"Ahm...my classes are done. I'm just going to pass this form to the admin office then I'll go and meet with Rangiku-sensei." Rukia replied as they started walking out the exit way then she stopped before stepping out of the gym. "You can go ahead to your class now. I'll be going to the admin so-"

"I'm walking you to the admin office then." Ichigo cuts her off.

"Are you crazy? The students will see us."

"So..?"

"So? We can't be with each other at school, you remember? The deal?"

Ichigo smirked and walk towards her making Rukia back against the wall. He placed one hand on her side, just above her shoulder while his other hand remained in his pants pocket. Rukia couldn't help but blush at how handsome and charming he looks right now...with just a plain black body fit polo with his sleeves pulled up in his elbows, a pair of dark denim pants and his bag slung over his shoulder... Rukia finds him a very handsome young man. No wonder many girls falls head over heels in love with him. She shivered as she smelled his unique masculine scent and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from pulling him down for a kiss.

"As far as I'm concern... I remember telling something about courting you." he said in a low husky voice, looking down at her and enjoying the sight of his blushing girlfriend.

Rukia can't help but smile, seeing and realizing how lucky she is to have him. "You mean you'll start courting me by walking me to my class?" Ichigo nodded. "Then you'll clip a letter on my locker."

He nodded again.

"Then you'll give me flowers?"

Nod-Nod.

"Then you'll buy lots of ice cream?"

Nod.

"Then you'll buy me a huge Chappy stuff toy and a new Chappy collectibles set with a free Chappy magazine and the Adventures of Chappy Volume DVD set and a Chappy-"

"Wait!" Ichigo snapped and grab her lightly by the shoulder, pulling her off the wall. "I think we should go. Rangiku-sensei is waiting for you." he said pushing her forward.

"But you didn't answer my last question yet!" she whine and tried to stop but Ichigo keeps pushing her forward.

"I'll think about it some other time."

"What? But-"

"C'mon midget. It's time for school now." he said and Rukia continue on whining and asking for Chappy while Ichigo continue on skipping the subject.

And just as expected, students share surprise, confuse and most importantly jealous stare as the pair came into view. Rukia walked past the study hall/student's hang out lounge with Ichigo behind her...both hands on her shoulder and pushing her forward. It isn't a romantic gesture as is but for the students who knew Ichigo Kurosaki, it's the most intimate gesture that the orange haired basketball captain has ever done to a girl in a whole history of Karakura University.

Granted, they had seen him walking with some girls before...like the time when they saw Ichigo carrying books for the student council president Senna, another one is when he seemed to be dragging Orihime Inoue to the Karate club room and when he is walking with some random girls who just want to flirt with him. But what makes this particular Ichigo-walking-with-a-girl scene is...

He's...smiling? Yes, he is smiling!

The usual scowl in his face is gone and the slight frown in his lips isn't present at all! And that's what makes it different.

Murmurs, whispers and talks started to buzz around and spread faster than they can say the word 'Bleach'. Rukia tried not to be affected by her surroundings but she can't help but gulp as she saw the deathly glare from the female students but then she felt Ichigo squeezed her shoulders gently as if telling her not to worry because he's with her though technically, she's worried because he is with her. But Rukia pushed the thoughts aside and relaxed under his gentle touch. Without turning at the guy behind her, Rukia smiled softly and continue walking down the pathway and away from the crowd.

"Did you see that?" a green haired member of the Pep squad said turning at her friends. "She's that Kouzuki girl from last Friday's game right? And she's the manager of the basketball team and now she is Kurosaki's-"

"Will you shut up, Macy?" Soi Fon said irritated. "She's not Ichigo's girlfriend. She's just a lame ugly freshman so don't you dare talk about that bitch in front of me, okay?"

"Oh...someone's getting jealous!" another Pep squad member said in a sing song voice. She's Macy's twin sister, Stacey. Both girl's have green hair though Stacey cuts her hair short.

"What are saying?" Soi Fon fumed.

"You are jealous of the new girl cause she's been the talk of the school since that game. And she also became a manager of the basketball team!" Macy said.

"That's why she's becoming more and more popular she might dethrone you from your spot!" Stacey followed.

"Uurgh..." eyes narrowing into slits, Soi Fon glared angrily at the petite girl's retreating form.

"That bitch! I'll show her who the queen here is!" she bellowed angrily.

Macy and Stacey stared at their captain then they shared glances and smiled as they come up with the same thing...the thing they love the most!

Cat fight!

It's been a while since they last saw Soi Fon this worked up and they like it. The two girls together with their captain love to play bitch around students who dare to cross their way. The three are the so called 'angel-looking mean girls'. They want all the popularity, the boys and all the attention from the school by themselves and if someone happens to get all those things from them, the bitches arise.

"Girlfriends..." Soi Fon said turning at the twins. "Let see what that bitch can do."

**...o...**

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." a dark haired man said as he continues to scribble down his signature on paper after another paper. His stiff sitting position and handsome stoic face not hinting any sign of tiredness and boredom at what he's doing.

A tall slender woman tucked in perfectly neat business attire enters and bowed in curtsy. "Sir, Mr. Kano is waiting outside."

The businessman paused in writing and gave his secretary a quick and emotionless glance. "Let him in." he said, pushing the piles of paper aside to estimate his business comrade. After a very short while, the tall maroon haired man enters the room and bowed at him. "Byakuya..."

"Ashido...have a seat." the Kuchiki head gestured and the other man sat down across him. "Any news about our business trip in Hong Kong?"

Ashido leaned against the back of the chair. "It's been taken care of. You're scheduled to fly there next week."

Byakuya's expressionless face finally shows confusion at what the man said. "You mean we." he pointed out the last word.

Ashido sighed inwardly. "No. I won't be joining your flight next week. I'm taking the flight the next day because I will have an urgent visit in Japan."

"Why? Something happened in there?"

"No...it's nothing like that. I just have to take care of an important back transaction back there so..."

Byakuya glance at him then pull his papers and resumes with his signing marathon. "Going to visit her again?"

"Ahm...no." Ashido replied, knowing fulling who 'her' refers to. "My trip back to Japan is purely business. I'm meeting a business comrade in there then I'll fly to Hong Kong immediately after we settle our...transaction." he finished, slightly getting anxious about something.

"I see." Byakuya calmly replied then notice something's been bothering the other man. "What is it?" he asked, feeling Ashido's uneasiness.

"N-Nothing. I just..." he paused and silently cleared his throat before continuing. "Rukia called me yesterday and..." Byakuya paused on writing upon hearing her sister's name but his eyes remained on the paper. Ashido looked down thoughtfully. "And she's...she's doing fine." he sighed inwardly. "She's asking about you too and I said that you're doing great." he looked at the Kuchiki head. "Byakuya, don't you should visit her before your trip to Hong Kong?"

Pausing for a very brief moment, Byakuya glance at him then resumes on writing as he said a simple "I can't."

Ashido averted his gaze away from him, nodding and sighing inwardly. "I see. I know your schedules are very strict." he stood up from his chair. "Well, I'll go back to my office now. By the way, I'll be leaving early this afternoon so if you have something for me to work on, just endorse it to my secretary."

Byakuya looked at him and nodded. But before the maroon haired man leave the room he called, "Ashido..." The guy looked back over his shoulder. "If you still have time, please visit 'her'."

Ashido nodded slightly then turned back at the door. 'I wish I could.' he thought before heading out of the door and walks back to his office.

**...o...**

Sitting on his bed with his back leaning against the head rest, Ichigo tries to occupy himself with Shakespeare's The Twelfth Night. Silently turning onto the next page, his eyes glance back for the nth time at the other person on his bed. Beside him, Rukia lies on her stomach with both feet dangling up in the air as she hummed softly and busied herself with doodling something on her notepad which Ichigo didn't want to see for sure. But what keeps him from glancing at her is due that innocent spaghetti strap of her blouse which happens to fall down from her shoulder and is teasing him since then. He gulp as he glance at that soft creamy skin of her shoulder then quickly averted his gaze back to his book. But his gaze didn't last long on the book as his eyes roll on the side again and watch the petite girl from the corner of his eyes.

His finger absently tapping on the binds of his book as he continue to ogle his oh so cute and yeah oh so sexy girlfriend. His eyes move from the attractive view of her fallen strap to the more attractive view of her lean and small body down to her cute ass and into her creamy thin legs then up to the most attractive part of her body...

Her face.

"What the—" Ichigo jerk in surprised when instead of seeing her face, he saw an unidentified, very horrible and the crappiest art he had ever seen on earth.

"What do you think of this dress?" Rukia asked holding up her sketchpad in front of his face where she drew a white rabbit wearing something he couldn't quite make out.

His eyes widened in disgust. "Rukia, what is that?"

"It's Chappy on a short cocktail dress."

Ichigo eyebrow twitch. "Rukia, why are you still doing things that a 4 year old kid can do so much be-Aaw!"

Her sketchpad hits him in the head in a 45 degrees angle. Rukia then calmly sit up on the bed, crossing her arms in front. "For your information, my drawing skills are far much better than anybody else and you're lucky to see it. And most importantly, what I'm drawing right now will be exactly what I'm wearing at the college night so it makes me more of an artist since I design my own outfit." she recited proudly with her eyes closed and her chin held up.

Rubbing his head, Ichigo put Shakespeare aside and turned at her. "And who says that you're going at the college night party?"

Rukia opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "And who says I'm not?"

"I am."

"And why is that." her brow rose higher.

"College nights are just a waste of time. It's boring...all you have to do is watch as students show off, dancing and singing. It's so irritatingly noisy."

"Hm...it sounds fun to me!"

"What?"

"Ichigo..." Rukia uncrossed her arms and scooted closer to him. "It's my first time attending a college party so I want to go...with you. The two of us at the party."

"I'm sorry Rukia, but we're not going. I've attended the party when I was in first year and I haven't attended college nights after that. None of my teammates are attending it either except Keigo and Mizuiro. Trust me, you'll just get bored in there so why don't you just stay here and spend our time together. Just you and me." he trails off, snaking his arms around her waist and tried to pull her closer. But Rukia gently pushed his hands away.

"Ichigo..." she whine, pouting sadly.

He huffed. "Rukia, what's the point of asking me if you don't listen to what I say?"

Rukia's expression suddenly turned sad as he looked down at her lap. "It's because as much as possible I want you to know what I'm doing. I want you to know more about me. I want to experience this kind of things and I..." she paused then totally removed his hands from her waist before getting off the bed.

"Rukia..?"

"You're just like him..." she said coldly, her back facing him. "You're just like my brother…always keeping me locked up."

"Hey Rukia... Wait! I'm-"

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ichigo." she said not looking back at him stepping out of the room...leaving Ichigo sighing heavily on his bed.  
**...o...**

The days passed and Ichigo is still getting the cold shoulder from his petite girlfriend. Rumors about the two of them being an item in school also lay low since Rukia seems to be avoiding him. And though at home they still talk, they eat and they do almost everything like before but there's one thing different. Rukia isn't letting him kiss her on the lips...whenever he tried to kiss her, be it a peck or a smack, she'll always moved her face on the side so he only gets to kiss her cheek. Then she'll leave immediately saying she still has something to do. She also comes home late...whenever he comes to pick her up at her work, her friend Momo would say that she's already left with the same reason (she has something to do). One time, when he cornered her and asked about where she's going after work, Rukia said that she's going back to school to finish some 'project'. And hell if he believes that excuse.

He trusts her alright...but he just can't help but worry about her especially when she's going home extremely late. It's killing him! He doesn't know what to do to keep him safe beside him without restraining her movements. She's right... He's a bit overprotective, he wants to keep her for himself and it's suffocating her. True, he's never been in any relationships before and he doesn't know how to handle one but he'll do his best to keep their relationship strong no matter what. So it's time to learn. He doesn't want to lose her and better yet let her run away from him because of his over protectiveness just like what she said about her brother.

He and Rukia should learn...more in their own way.

**...o...**

2 hours before College Night...

"Ichigo, I'll be going to school now. The party ends up at 4 am so I'll be home around 5 or 6 tomorrow." Rukia said as she slings her bag on her shoulder. She's wearing a plain white body hugging blouse, a dark washed skinny jeans and a pair of black and white converse  
shoes. Her outfit is quite simple since college nights are just like fun at the bar kind of party minus the alcoholic drinks of course. Rukia also pulled her hair up in a bun with some strands of raven hair hanging loosely here and there.

Ichigo got up from his lazy slouch on the couch and walks towards her. He's scowling though he's not annoyed...but Rukia can tell that he still disagree with her going to the party. She wants to ask him to come with her but she refused so as not to cause another argument. 'If he wants to come, he'll pick up his keys and we'll go together without me asking him to.' she told herself as she watch him walking towards her.

Ichigo stops in front of her and sighed inwardly, "I'll see you tomorrow then." he said leaning down at her. And as he thought she would turn away from the kiss again, he was a bit surprised when his lips met hers. He's confused yet relieved that Rukia seems to loosen up on him. But before he could kiss her the second time, that's when Rukia turned away.

"I better go. I'll see you later, Ichigo." she said before stepping out the door.

Running his fingers through his hair, Ichigo sighed loudly and watch as she went outside the gate. He can't take it anymore. He has to do something or he has to go somewhere, rather!

**...o...**

At the party... 10:00 pm

A loud music boomed all over the stadium even reaching outside the big dome as the College Night '05 starts with a bang. A heavy metal rock band opened the party where students get all hyper...rocking and rocking with their loud music. It was a casual party...some students wear casual party clothes while some just wants to show off their funky party goers outfit. The whole basketball arena is now transformed into a huge bar dome. Some students were on dance the court turned dance floor, while some enjoyed sitting and drinking punch with their friends at the benches as they watch, listen, and enjoy the performance on stage. It was dark inside the stadium. The only light inside is the disco lights dancing around the whole place and a spotlight focused on the stage.

A scowling orange haired guy steps inside the event. His hands were tucked inside his pants pockets, wearing a v-neck dark blue polo shirt under his black basketball jacket, a dark denim jean and his sneakers. He looked around the place. Though some disco lights are passing his way every once in a while, he's glad that he didn't get attention from the crowd. He didn't want to get noticed especially his fan girls. He glance up at the stage and grimaced as he saw the sweaty long haired band vocalist taking off his shirt and throwing it at the crowd before he resumes on singing while head banging at the music.

He then proceeds on walking further inside. Students are all wearing colorful UV bracelets which glow in the dark. The bracelets were given at the students for free but Ichigo refuse to wear his so he just kept it in his jacket's pocket. And as he continues searching for a certain someone, he pushed himself through the crowd but then he bumps into someone.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "I-Ishida...what are you doing here?" he yelled so his friend can hear him. Ishida cocks his head on the side, pointing at something or some guys rather. Then he saw them...his friends or more specifically his basketball buddies are here...in the party! Chad, Ikakku, Yumichika, Mizuiro, the 3 stoodges and...

Wait...where's Keigo, the partz animal?

As if reading his mind, the team pointed at a brunette who, as of the moment, is doing a goofy dance around a cute glass wearing girl. Weird enough, the girl seems to be enjoying the act. Ichigo raised an eyebrow then turned back at his teammates. "What are you doing here guys?" he repeated.

"Someone invited us to watch the party tonight!" Ikakku answered loudly.

"Someone invited you over? Who?"

"You'll see!"

Ichigo frowned then turned to look at the stage as the band finished their. The emcee then gets on the stage and introduces the next number which is...

A cat walk.

Students then wooed as the models which are composed of students from their school take on the run way. Most of the models are from the Pep Squad...as usual though there are new members. Soi Fon enters the stage with that black backless skin tight leather mini dress. Her pig tailed hair swaying gracefully as she walks on the run way. Following behind her is an auburn haired girl, smiling merrily as she mimicked what her cheerleading captain did. Pushing her nervousness away, Inoue walks towards the front stage and into the long narrow run way connected to it. Her sexy camouflage soldier inspired outfit clinging perfectly on her voluptuous body making the guys go whistling at her even Ikakku is yelling all excited about it.

Anxious and not seemed to be affected by the show, Ichigo turned at his friends. "Hey! Have you..! Have you seen Rukia around?"

Yumichika turned at Ikakku and Ikakku quickly turned at Chad who just shrugged then turned at Ishida who happens to be paying very intent attention on the show on the stage.  
And he is watching intently indeed! The glass wearing guy never blinks even once as he stared at the show on stage. Ichigo's brow creased in confusion as he and his friends stare at Ishida.

Then they saw him smiling...and is that a blush? Their heads darted at the direction where Ishida seemed to be looking very intently and their mouth formed an 'Ow' shaped as they saw Inoue Orihime smiling oh so sweetly to no one in particular. She then waved and head back on to the back stage. The team then turned at the 'blushing' Ishida then shared a knowing grin.  
"What?" Ishida asked innocently though he knows why he's receiving a knowing grin and wiggling eyebrows from his team. "It is not what you think." he defended himself weakly then turned at Ichigo. "You're searching for Rukia-san, right?" he asked, diverting the topic. Ichigo nodded. "And why?" he added, making Ichigo caught off guard. The orange haired teen didn't answer and just give him a that's-none-of-your-business look.

Ishida huffed softly. "Well, don't worry. You'll see her later. Just stay here and wait."

Confused, Ichigo sighed inwardly and do as he told. He stayed beside his teammates as they continue to watch the show on stage.

**.o.**

"Rukia-chan!"

The petite girl turned and saw her professor excitedly walking towards her. She's wearing a clunging red spaghetti strap blouse hanging above her navel partnered by a red fit shorts with a thick black leather belt and a short black boots. She curled her hair and let it fall loosely on her back. Behind her are her female co-teachers who are wearing their desired dresses for the night.

"Are you ready, Rukia-chan?" Rangiku asked. Rukia smiled and nodded. She's nervous alright, but she's trying her best to stay calm and just do her thing as what Rangiku-sensei told her. "Don't be so nervous! You looked so beautiful so you have to be confident out there, okay?"

"Okay..." she responded smiling wider. "I'll do my best." she added, nodding in determination and confidence. Rangiku smiled at her, squishing her cheeks affectionately before excusing herself to get something from their changing room. Her co-teachers smiled at Rukia then followed Rangiku. Rukia chose to stay at the entrance way towards the stage, watching as another band performs on stage.

"Well, well, well..."

A voice snapped her attention. She turned back and there she saw the cheerleading captain, eyeing her from head to toe with her arms crossed over her chest. She's still wearing the dress that she used at the cat walk earlier…two girls standing behind her. "The newly appointed basketball team manager will perform on stage, what a surprise?" Soi Fon said stepping towards her. She huffed. "To think you're just a freshman and not a performer. What are you going to do on stage...eat a live chicken?"

The girls laughed at their own joke but Rukia didn't mind them. She knew from the start that there's something bitchy about these girls so she won't buy their jokes and make-fun-of-people thing. She sighed calmly and looked back at watching the show from the sides. However, that action made Soi Fon quickly irritated at her. "Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking, you bitch. Don't you know who I am?"

Rukia turned back at the girl. "Of course I know who you are. You're Soi Fon, the cheerleading captain."

"Ha! That's all you know about me? What...you're living in another planet or you're just plain dumb to even fit in your surroundings?"

"Why? Is there anything more interesting about you?" Rukia snapped and the three girls were shocked by that brave retort. With their mouth forming a mischievous 'Ow' shape, Macy and Stacey shared glances and smiled wickedly. Embarrassed and angry, Soi Fon steps closer to her like a fuming cat. "Stupid little b-"

"Hey! Something's wrong?" Rangiku suddenly appeared near them. "The cat walk is over, so what are you still doing here?" she asked looking at Soi Fon then at Rukia. And as if on cue, the cheerleader quickly flash a sweet and innocent smile.

"Nothing! I just want to meet and greet the new member of the basketball team. I heard she'll be going on stage tonight so I came here to give her some advice on...ahm..." she nudges her two friends as if asking to back her up as he runs out of words.

"How to fight stage fright!" Macy exclaimed and her friends agree with her. Rukia just stared calmly at the girls and let the subject slip away. She doesn't know why these girls suddenly have interest on talking-er-teasing but for she doesn't care about them...for now.

"Well, thank you for your effort. But I think Rukia-chan can obviously handle it as much as you can." Rangiku said.

Ha! In your face!

Rukia smiled at what her prof said. The three girls grimaced at her then quickly smiled again as Rangiku-sensei turnea back at them. "We'll be going now cause we're next on stage. C'mon Rukia-chan. Bye girls!"

"Byeeeee!" Soi Fon and the twins cheered sweetly as the pair walks away from them. "Bitch." Soi Fon muttered then turned at her friends.

"So what do we do now?" Stacey asked.

"What do you mean what do we do now? We have to get rid of that bitch, of course!"

"But how?" the twins chimed.

Soi Fon glance at the pair then sighed irritated. "We'll think of a plan."

**.o.**

Ichigo is getting more and more bored by the minute, as he watches another band rocking on stage with a My Chemical Romance song.

"Whe-eeeen you go...would you even turn to say 'Hey! I don't love you...like I did...yesterday..."

The vocalist is great and the band plays well but he can't seem to enjoy the performance since his mind has been occupied by certain who happen to be on the same party as he is but he can't find until now. He glanced at his clock.

11:15 pm

He sighed and decided to take a break. Turning on his side, he made his way through the crowd to get something to drink but as he progresses someone bump into him.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue..."

The girl's face beamed in excitement and happiness upon seeing Kurosaki-kun standing in front of her. She smiled widely and blushed as the orange haired guy stared down at her. It's a surprise to see him in the party because she knows the Kurosaki-kun and his teammates aren't attending the party ever since that 'incident' that happened in their first year.

She bit her lip as she looked back at him. If he's here then he had gotten to watch the cat walk earlier. Her blush deepens at the thought. "A-Are you watching the show, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah, yeah! I'm with the team! They're watching over there!" he replied. But since it's too loud inside, Inoue didn't quite hear a thing so she ended up asking, "What did you say?"

Ichigo sighed inwardly and casually leaned closer to her ear. "I'm with the team now! They're watching over there!"

Inoue froze on her spot as Kurosaki-kun leaned towards her and spoke/yelled near her ear. It's the nearest she had ever gotten to him and her heart is somersaulting right now. She felt goose bumps crawling all over her body as his breath brushed against his skin. Blushing into full bloom, Inoue didn't notice that Kurosaki-kun has already straightened up and is now looking at her like she's mad.

"Inoue...Inoue, are you okay? Hey!"

The big bosomed girl snapped out of dreamland when she felt a poke on her forehead. "Ha? W-What-Ah..!" she stuttered. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to compose herself back.

'Think straight, Orihime! Maybe this is your chance. Invite him to go outside so you two can talk alone. Do it now or else..."

A determined breath escapes her lips as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Kurosaki-ku-" she paused. "Where did he go?" She looked around to find him but the crowd just get hyper and noisier, making her unable to move from her spot. She pouts. "Kurosaki-kun..."

Ichigo groaned irritated as he struggled his way back to his teammates. He didn't even said goodbye to Inoue cause the girl is too busy with spacing out on him or something so he left. "Oi Ichigo, where'd you go?" Ikakku asked and Ichigo just shook his head.

"You better watch the next one! I'm sure you'll like it!" Ishida said and Ichigo just frowned. What else can he do? He's stuck in a middle of rampaging teens. Oh how he wished he could see Rukia already so they can go home and spend the night together-er-spend the night on their 'respective' rooms rather.

'Oh Chibs, where are you?'

The curtain closes again as the emcee enters the stage. "You want some more!" he shouted and the crowd shouts back at him. "Okay! Let's keep this thing going! Oooh I've been waiting for this number and I'm sure you'll LOOOVE IT! GUYS, It's time for the hottest surprise of the night! C'MON, MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THE 'DEADLY! GORGEOUS! BUNNIES..!"

**Greetings loved ones! Let's take a journey...**

"I..! Know a place...where the grass is really greener."

A loud "Whooo!" echoed throughout the whole stadium as a gorgeous petite girl came out from the curtain, singing! She's wearing a black and purple lolicon dress with matching black calf length leather boots. Her hair is tied up in a stylish bun and she has a light yet sophisticated make up on her face. Her dress is not that revealing but the fact that it's fits her well and the dress is very stylishly made makes look even cuter, sexy and very appealing...thus making every college boys to cheered up on her. And the loud woos become even louder as the curtain opens wider, revealing the other members of the group on stage. And to the student's surprise and amazement, the gorgeous professors from different college departments were all gathered on the stage.

There's Rangiku, Nanao, Nemu, and Lisa dancing and singing and all wearing their secretly kept sexy yet sophisticated outfits.

"You can travel the wo-orld...but nothing comes to the Golden co-oast." Rukia, as the lead singer, steps back in the middle of the group for their dancing formation. "Once you party with u-us...you'll be falling in love..."  
"**Oh-Oooh, O-oh, O-oh! Ca-li-for-nia girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! Sun kissed skin so hot, will melt your popsicle… oh-ooh! O-oh! O-oh-o-oh-oooh!"**

Student's eyes were wide, jaws dropped as they watch the group performing on stage. It's the first they ever saw their professors like that. Except Rangiku-sensei, the three other female teachers are known to be strict and serious with school, but right now they can't believe that they will see them dancing and singing on College Nights. 99% of the male popularity who is watching the party right now are having fun and enjoying the show even the basketball team...except one. And he's the missing 1%.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Ichigo growled amidst the loud noise around him. He couldn't believe it! Why is she up there? What's going on? Is this why she wanted to attend college night that bad?

His fists clenched into a tight ball as he heard the guys cheering, whistling and yelling up on her, enjoying every move of his Chibi. He's starting to see red and was about to grab a guy near him and stop them from looking at his girlfriend, but a hand grab him on the shoulder. Looking behind, Ichigo saw Ishida looking calmly at him. The guy shook his head then turned at watching the show.

"She asked me to make that outfit! And it looks perfect on her!" he said loudly at his orange haired friend.

Ichigo huffed. "You know all about this and you didn't tell me?"

"It's not just me! They know about it too that's why they came to watch the party tonight!" Ishida replied, pointing at their teammates, making Ichigo more pissed.

He could not believe that Rukia is keeping a secret to him but let others know about it. Is she really that mad to ignore him and just leave him on the side lines?

Ichigo's heart clenched as he felt left aside by his own girlfriend. He clenched his fists tigher then turned to leave but his teammates stopped him. "Hey! Why are you so pissed? I thought she's not your girlfriend but you're acting like a jealous boyfriend! Stop being an ass Ichigo and just watch our team manager! Look!"

With a frown, Ichigo turned back to look at the petite girl as the she and her group started to dance...really dance.

**Tone, tan, fit and ready**.

**Turn it up cause it's gettin' heavy**

**Wild wild west coast**

**These are the girls I love the most…**

Ichigo watches as Rukia swayed twirl, bend down then slowly straightening up, dragging her hands from her legs up to her waist, and her head turning left and right. She's really good at dancing! But aside from her dance and her dress, there's something about her tonight that caught his attention and seemed to calm his mood. And that is...her smile!

A smile never leaving her face as she dance and sing in front of the crowd. It's kinda upsetting that all these guys are watching her right now btt Ichigo realized that it's not the point there...

The point is...she's having fun!

Ichigo's closed fists slackened and he relaxed as he continues to watch her. His eyes glued at her small form and to that wonderful smile on her face.

_"It's my first time attending a college party so I want to go...with you. The two of us at the party."_

_"It's because as much as possible I want you to know what I'm doing. I want you to know more about me. I want to experience this kind of things and I..._

Ichigo felt a twinge in his heart...guilt, annoyance, hatred or acceptance...whatever it is he's not sure for now.

"Ca-li-for-nia girls we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock... West coast represent, Now put your hands up! Oh-ooh! Oh-ooh! Oh-ooh! Oh!"

**Californiaaa... California girls.  
Californiaaa... California girls.  
California.**

"Hey!"

A loud cheer followed after the music ends and the DGB make their final pose. The crowd especially the boys were beyond happy as they felt like floating in heaven as the members of the group smiled and waved at them. Their phones won't stop clicking and taking pictures of the hotties on the stage.

"Hi guys!" Rangiku squealed happily over the microphone, acknowledging the warm applause and loud cheer from their audience. After waving here and blowing a flying kiss there, she started introducing each member of their group. And every time she called a name, a loud cheer followed. But when she finally came to introduce the only student in their group, she was overwhelmed and surprise by the louder roar coming from the crowd.

"Whooooo! RUKIA, KAWAIIIIII!" A group of boys cheered in unison.

"Ooh gosh! Sounds like the boys want to hear more from our little Rukia-chan, huh?" Rangiku teased over the mic, making the petite girl blush and smile. "You want SOME MORE?" The prof yelled.

"YEAAAH! MORE! MORE! MORE!"

Rangiku grinned and gently pushed Rukia towards the center front of the stage, nudging the petite girl and giving her an encouraging smile. Rukia nodded then turned at the crowd. Though she can't see a face since the spotlight is focused on her, but their UV bracelets is showing her that they are watching and enjoying the show. "Hi..." she said earning another excited yell from the students. Panting softly, she smiled. "I'm Rukia. Hope you're having as much as I do."

"YEAH! I'M YOUR AVID FAN NOW, RUKIA!" a male student yells making Rukia laugh and the other students wooed at the guy.

"Thanks ah, whoever you are." she said and the crowd laughs.

"Sing for us again, Rukia-chan!"

"Yeah! More song!"

"Yeah! More!" The students coed.

"Seriously? You guys want another song?" she pointed the mic at the crowd and received a loud

"YEAH!" from them. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU... DO YOU WANT MORE?"

"YEEAAH!"

Rukia chuckled. "Okay." She said then nodded at the band behind her. "Well, there's this song that I want to share with you guys. And I hope you'll like this." she gave a cue to the band then a piano starts playing. Taking in a deep breath, Rukia stood up proudly and close her eyes before singing.

"I can almost see it..."

The crowd cheered upon hearing another tone of her voice…Soft and mesmerizing. They gradually become silent as they waved their hands up slowly, following the rhythm of her song.

"That dream I'm dreaming but... There's a voice inside my head saying 'You'll never reach it." she walks towards her right. "Every step I'm taking... Every move I made feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaking..." she then walks back to the center. "But I... I gotta keep tryin'... Gotta keep my head held high because..."

Ichigo looked down briefly then looked up at her again.

"There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other siiiide!" she looks directly at the blinding glow of the spot light. "It's the climb!" she paused as she keep staring at the light. She then turned at the darkness in front of her and blinks when she felt like seeing an 'Orange' amidst the darkness. She smiled then gave a quick nod at the band. The sound of an electric guitar was then heard followed by the rhythmic beating of a drum.

"C'MON GUYS! LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE TONIGHT!" she yelled, skipping towards the run way connected at the center of the stage. She extends her arms and taps every hands she passed by as she began singing another song.

"Right, Right. Turn of the lights. we're gonna lose our mass tonight. what's the deal, yo..? I love when it's all too much, 5 am turn the radio up. Wher'es the rock and roll?" she turned on th right. "Party crasher, penny snatcher... call me up if you're a gangster. Don't be fancy, just get dancy... why so serious?" she raise her hands up and jumps. "So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways. all my underdogs. we will never be never be anything but loud... and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!"

She started jumping and the crowd jumped with her, yelling and bouncing off to the music. Their glows in the dark bracelets were all raised up in the air as they sing with her. The spotlight followed her wherever she goes as she sings, dance, yell, jump, and rock the stage. She couldn't care less if she's running out of breath. She doesn't feel any tiredness at all...cause all she feels right now is...

Happiness, contentment and joy for being free and doing what shd wants.

"So if you're too school for cool...and...own... So raise your!" she paused and lifted her free hands up and the crowd followed her. "So your glass...**RAISE! YOUR! GLASS!**" she grin happily as the the crowd sang that part with her, their hands raised up in the air. "Just c'mon and c'mon and **RAISE! YOUR! GLASS!** Won't you c'mon and c'mon and **RAISE..! YOUR..! GLASS...! RAISE...YOUR...GLASS**...For me!"

**"WHOOOOOHH!"**

Panting, Rukia looked around her…a wide smile on her face as the crowd cheered loudly at her. She bowed on her left, on her right and on the center, saying "Arigatou." in each bow. Looking back at the bright light in front of her, everything flashed to her like a film being played on slow motion as she savors that moment.

She will never forget this moment...the crowd, the cheer, the noise, the spotlight and most importantly the feeling. Her heart welled up with happiness and overwhelming joy. "You guys are awesome are AWESOME! Thank you sooo much! ENJOY THE NIGHT!" she waved at them and went back stage though the crowd is still wooing for more. Reaching the back stage, she was greeted by Rangiku-sensei and the other members of the DGB. They hugged and congratulate her for a very wonderful show. Rukia congratulates them too saying they're awesome themselves and so the girls went back to the changin room. Giggling, squealing and chatting as they do.

After almost 30 minutes inside the changing room, the girls decided to went outside to watch and join the party. Rangiku steps out first followed by her co-teachers. Rukia is the last to step out of the room but once she's out, some guys are waiting for her.

"Hey! It's Rukia!" one guy took a step back and smiled sheepishly as the guys started approaching her. But before they could go another inch closer to her, a tall guy steps in front of them and blocked their way towards the petite girl. Rukia looked up at the towering heights in front of her and gasped softly realizing who it was.

With a scowl that says 'Stay. Away. From. My girl.', Ichigo glared at the bunch of male students who attempted to approach his Chibi-er-shall he say...his Deadly Gorgeous Bunny. Hehe.

He already let them enjoy her performance earlier so this time, he'll make sure that they won't get any of her anymore.

'Selfish my ass. But she is mine.'

Removing his basketball jacket, he turned around to drape the jacket over Rukia's shoulder then glared at the guys behind him. And what does his eyes and jacket says..?

'Property of Kurosaki Ichigo'

Yeah, selfish his ass.

With his deathly glare, the boys reluctantly and sadly walked back into the crowd, leaving the cute little bunny to the possessive and scowling orange haired wolf. The wolf-er-Ichigo then looked back down at his girlfriend, a scowl not leaving his face as he met her surprised stare. "I-Ichigo... I thought you're not-"

"Come with me." he cuts her off, grabbing her by the arm and lightly dragging her out of the stadium.

"H-Hey! Where are we going? The party isn't over yet and I want to..." her voice slowly fades as the two of them disappear from the exit way and into the backyard of the building. "Ichigo...Hey! Are you-" she paused when they suddenly stopped behind a tree.

It was supposed to be dark out there, but the moon and the disco lights from inside the stadium are slightly brightening up the place...giving that soft and quite romantic glow around them. But as much as Rukia wants to admire the place, she still wants to be inside and have fun at the party. But she has to deal with a scowling and frowning orange haired guy in front of her first.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Ichigo started, asking demandingly while crossing his arms in front.

"About what?" she replied with much annoyance as he did.

"About that show!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "It's a surprised...duh!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come my team knows about and I don't?" he asked again heatedly, uncrossing his arms as a vein pops in his head.

"Hmp! That's because they're not oblivious as you are."

"Ha! Look who's talking!"

"I am not oblivious, you jerk!" she said between gritted teeth, kicking him in the shin. Ichigo yelped and hold onto his aching limb.

"You midget! Aw!" a small fist landed on his head, making him groan for another aching spot in his body. "Rukia...stop hitting me already!"

"Not until you say sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" his brows furrowed.

"For..." she paused, trying to think of something for him to be sorry for but can't seem to come up with one. "Whatever! Just sorry now Ichigo, okay?"

"Why would I? You're the one who's supposed to apologize to me. You're keeping secrets here!" he growled pointing an accusing finger at her.

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And so the petty fight begun...

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Okay, someone or something has to stop this two.

"Am not!"

"Are-huh?"

Ichigo paused then pulled away from her angry glare, leaving Rukia angrier and confused at his sudden mood change. "Hey listen..." he said, cocking his head slightly as if he heard something interesting.

"What is it now?" Rukia asked, her eyes twitching.

"It's one of my favorite songs." he pointed out. Rukia raised her brow as she tried to listen at the music being played inside the stadium. The yellings and cheers subsided as a slow love song is now playing. "It's from Lifehouse. It's a great song."

"So?" Rukia snapped. "Ichigo, you really are a mo-hey! What are you doing?" Rukia huffed in surprise when Ichigo suddenly pulled in against his body. "You moron! I'm still mad at you so get your hands off me! Now!"

"But it's my favorite song so I think we should dance."

Rukia huffed again and managed to push him away. "Just like that? Just because it's your favorite song so you have to suddenly pull me in and not even asking for my consent?"

Petty, but she has a point there.

"But you are my girlfriend now, remember? So why do I have to ask?"

Moron, but he has a point there.

"You jerk!"

"Okay, okay! If I ask would you agree?"

"No."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "See? That's why I'm not asking."

"And that's why I'm saying No..." Rukia countered. "Ichigo, you're full of contradictions. You're like a reincarnated Shakespeare one time then you're a huge moron the next. Sometimes I don't know how to handle you anymore!"

"I could say the same to you." he muttered stubbornly.

Rukia gapes at him in disbelief. She sighed irritated then turned her head away from him. Ichigo did the same and the soft of the music is the only thing heard after that. Scowling, Ichigo started tapping his foot impatiently on the ground as the song continues and now its chorus. His gaze turned away from her but he can't help glancing back.

This is not what he had in mind when he drags her there. He's thinking of spending the rest of the night with her, away from the crowd. He wants to tell her how proud he is and even more than that and…and…

He just wants to be with her.

He sighed. Whenever he tries to tell this to her, he always end up saying the wrong words or doing the wrong move. 'I just want to be with her but now that she's mad again at me….how can I make up with her?' he asked himself then it hit him.

As the first chorused of the song ended, Ichigo turned to fully look back at the petite girl. His eyes beaming with unspoken affection as he finally figure out the best way to say everything that he feels inside his mind and heart. Taking in a deep breath, he begun….singing.

"One of the things…that I wanna saaay. Just don't coming out right"

Rukia's head darted towards the guy on her side. Her heart flips suddenly as she saw him staring affectionately at her as he sings along with the music. And that simple yet very romantic gesture coming from the king of jerk makes her heart melt. She wants to squeal, laugh, giggle, giddy and everything else but she found herself doing one thing….stare at his soft amber pools and drown on it as he steps closer to her and his warmth reunited with hers.

"I'm tripping on words. You've got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here…"

One hand snaked around her waist and pulled her in to him while his other hand found her tiny ones…intertwining their fingers together.

"Rukia…can I dance with you?"

"Can I say no?"

"NO." he quickly replied, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together. Rukia smiled at him as her free hand moves up on his shoulder. Then they started swaying slowly with the music.

**Cause it's you and me**

**And all of the people with nothing to do…**

**Nothing to prove.**

**And it's you and me**

**And all of the people and I don't know why…**

**I can't keep my eyes off of you.**

"I'm sorry." He muttered against her hair.

Rukia smiled against his shirt. "You're sorry for?"

"For stopping you to attend this party."

"And?"

"For being overprotective and selfish."

"And?"

"And for not trusting you about this."

"And?"

"Ah..for being such an ass."

"Always…" she chuckled then continue. "And for?"

"For being…as moron."

"And?"

He scowled. "For being a jerk, a stupid idiot and a fool."

Rukia giggled at his almost irritated tone. She loves to tease him like this. '"And?" she said chuckling and looking up on him.

"No more, Rukia. That's all I'm sorry for."

"ichigo, you forgot one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Rukia place both arms around his shoulder, tip toeing up to move closer to his face. "You're supposed to be sorry for not kissing me yet, right?"

Ichigo's eyes widened briefly the he smirks. "Yeah, right." He said before he slowly leaned closer to her. Rukia closed her eyes as she got excited on what was about to happen but then she frowned when his lips landed on her nose instead.

"Ichigoooo…" she groaned whining, her eyes remained close and she pouts as Ichigo laughs at her. "Fine. If you don't want to then-umfh!"

Her whining was cut off as Ichigo's lips captured hers and kissed her softly.

**There's something about you now**

**I can't quite figure you out…**

The kiss, the music, the lights, the moon and Ichigo… Rukia will never forget every second of that night. She will always remember this…all of this.

After a moment, their lips parted and their eyes automatically find each other. She smiled and closed her eyes again as Ichigo placed a soft kiss on her nose. "I'm so proud of you." He said then smiled back at her, wrapping both arms around her waist and suddenly lifting her off the ground. Rukia squealed lightly then giggled; securing her arms around his neck and prompting her chin on his shoulder as Ichigo continue swaying slowly with the song…his favorite song.

**Everything she does is beautiful…**

**And everything she does is right.**

**Cause it's you and me**

**And all of the people with nothing to do…**

**Nothing to prove.**

**And it's you and me**

**And all of the people and I don't know why…**

**I can't keep my eyes off of you.**

Content and genuine happiness were on the couples face as they held each other and nothing else seems to matter between them. Not even a pair of gray eyes flooded with tears, watching from the shadows. Her sobs were audible and her hands were clutching tightly at the cold pavement of the wall that she's been hiding. Her heart clenched painfully with every moments passing and with everything that she's seeing but she couldn't take her eyes off of the happy couple. Then a light hand landed on his shoulder making her slightly jump in surprise.

"That girl is a bitch."

Turning back hesitantly, she met a sympathetic look coming from the pig tailed hair cheerleading captain. "S-So-Soi Fon-san." She said between sobs.

"Oh…don't cry Inoue. Crying won't do you no good." Soi Fon said sympathetically, brushing an auburn hair away from Inoue's face. "She's the one who should cry not you. That Rukia is nothing compare to you. You just have to learn how to fight Inoue. If you want Ichigo then you have to fight for him."

"B-But…"

"You have to fight for him. Get him from that bitch."

Inoue's eyes saddened, feeling defeated already. And as much Soi Fon wants to grimace at the girl's cowardice and poor self esteem, she force a fake mile before pulling the girl into an embrace. "Don't worry, Inoue. We are a team, right? We won't leave you. I won't let that bitch hurt you." She glances at the pair from the distance. "Inoue, I promise you that we will get Ichigo back to you. Just follow what I'll say, okay?"

With her mind and heart clouded with pain and sadness, Inoue nodded then seek comfort at her captain's 'friendly' embrace. Soi Fon hold on to the girl and give her the comfort that she needs then smile evilly as a plot to turn Kouzuki Rukia formed on her mind.

* * *

**I don't love you by My Chemical Romance**

**California girls by Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg**

**The Climb by Miley Cyrus**

**Raise your glass! By P!nk**

**You and Me by LIfeHouse**

**Chapter 21 Soundtracks: I Love you by Martina Mc Bride and Hey soul sister by Train**

Whew! I'm…back? Hehe. One event down, 2 more events to go. Haaayyy… I missed you guys. It's been long since I last updated and I felt like I'm getting worse and worse each time. Forgive me for the late update, OOCness, wrong grammar and spelling and everything…if you have question …you can always I mean **ALWAYS…LEAVE A REVIEW**, okay? And oh by the way…if you want to see the black and purple dress that Rukia wore in the party here's the pic…

http: /www. moviecostumessale. com/882-2631-medium/elegant-sleeveless-purple. jpg

Just remove the spaces…the pic is kinda small…sorry…hehe.I just saw that on Google and I really really love it… and also FYI, the college night party is the inspiration for this fic… ^^

Well…I'll see you guys later! Don't forget to review okay!

* * *

**I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fic.**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia went back to the party and met with the gang…and all of them starts dancing, having fun and enjoying the party…like it's the end of the world.

**Oooh-ooooh-oh-oohh!**

**Wer'e gonna…**

**Party like, like it's the end of**** the world**

**We g****onna party like, like it's 2012**

**You know that it doesn't matter**

**As long as we got each other**

**T****urn it up turn it up mash it up**

**It ain't the end of the world**

**-Party like it's 2012 by Jay Sean**

Hehe…

^^ lovelots!


	23. Chapter 23 Truth or Dare

"I'll see you in Hong Kong, then," Kuchiki Byakuya said to his maroon haired business comrade.

"I'll meet you there in two weeks," Ashido said. Kuchiki gave him a slight nod, and before he boarded his private plane, he turned back to the younger man.

"If you happen to visit the mansion, tell her to focus on her studies and not to worry about me…because I can take care of myself perfectly."

Ashido stared at him, then smiled. The Kuchiki head may be a snob, but he still cared deeply for his adoptive sister. And since Ashido knew that, he'll do his best to keep Rukia from harm. That's why he's going back to Japan: to meet the detective he hired to conduct surveillance on Rukia. He had to make sure that she's healthy, that she's doing well, and most importantly... whether she's with someone else.

Ashido's smile faded as he watched the plane take off and fly away from the airport. He sighed inwardly then turned at his men. "Let's go."

* * *

**Full House**

**Chapter 23 Truth or Dare**

**Soundtrack: Why do we always hurt the ones we love by Dan Hill**

* * *

"Hi Rukia!"

"Hi."

"Hey, Rukia-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

"Hello Kouzuki. How are you doing?"

"Great. Thank you."

A wide smile was plastered on Rukia's face as another student greeted her with a wave. Since her performance last college night, she had become quite popular at the campus. Students greet and acknowledge her, some by staring at her while others...well, she doesn't want to talk about what _they _do.

Rukia felt warm and happy from their acknowledgements, but she doesn't want too much popularity as a status symbol. She didn't regret what she did on the party, but the one thing she didn't quite like was the attention.

She sighed inwardly, "Well, I think there's no sense in worrying about it. I'll deal with this just fine. In the meantime..." Her smile grew wider as she stopped in front of her locker and pulled out a small piece of paper slightly inserted in its narrow slits. Opening the light purplish paper she read...

_You're the most gorgeous bunny...and you're mine._

She bit her lip to suppress a fan-girly squeal and quickly slipped the paper into the book where she hides a dozen other notes that the carrot top always places in her locker. The idiot is really doing all of this courting stuff in his own stupid (yet romantic) way, which made Rukia feel like the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Just to think that among all the girls in and outside the school, the most gorgeous and sought after guy in the campus belongs to her made her go...

A soft and suppressed squeal escaped her lips, making her cover her mouth and take a breath. Letting out an 'I'm-in-love' sigh, Rukia grabbed her stuff from her locker then put it in her bag. The moment she closed her locker door, a familiar girl walked up beside her and smiled.

"Hi," the girl greeted her, and Rukia had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and just leave. But since she didn't want to be rude, Rukia returned her small smile and greeted her back.

"Hello... Soi Fon."

The cheerleader smiled wider. "How are you, Rukia?" she asked as she walked with Rukia down the hallway.

"I'm fine," was Rukia's quick reply. Of all the students who greet her, Soi Fon is the last person that she wanted to get attention from. Okay, the girl wasn't particularly mean to Rukia, but she still doesn't like her. There was something about this particular cheerleader that Rukia hated, but she just can't seem to pinpoint it.

"Oh, before I forget..." Soi Fon exclaimed, sticking out her hands towards Rukia. "Congratulations...your performance last Friday was really cool. And you looked so beautiful too."

Again, not wanting to be rude, Rukia hesitantly took Soi Fon's outstretched hand and muttered "Thanks," before pulling her hand back and bowing slightly. "I'm sorry,* Soi Fon, but I need to go to class now so I-"

"Wait!" Soi Fon grabbed onto Rukia's arm. "Rukia, I want to talk to you...just for a minute or two. Is that okay?"

Rukia looked at the girl, then at the hand on her arm, then back to girl's face. "What do you want to talk about?"

Soi Fon pulled her hands back to her sides. "I... Rukia, about last time. The incident at the backstage, I..." she looked at Rukia with an almost sad and embarrassed look. "Rukia, I'm sorry about what I've said to you."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly. 'Did she just apologize to me?'

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, and," Soi Fon continued, "...calling you a...you know, a bitch. But after that I realized that I was kinda rude to you." She sighed. "I'm sure you're thinking badly of me now but I-"

"It's fine now, Soi Fon. Let's just forget about it," Rukia interrupted, and the cheerleader gave her a quick smile.

"Oh you're really nice, Rukia... Inoue is very lucky to be your friend. I think I want to be your friend too...and I'm sure the other girls want to hang out with you too! So do you think we could you know, hang out and get to know each other?"

Staring at the girl for a moment, Rukia answered in a calm tone. "I'm sorry, Soi Fon... I'm not mad at you or something but I...to be honest, I'm not comfortable with your company, so I don't think I should-"

"Don't worry about it Rukia. That's an even better reason why you should hang out with us! So we can know each other and be comfortable with each other, right?"

"But I-"

"Okay..." Soi Fon cut her off again, sighing heavily. "If you're not ready yet, I won't force you. But I really wish you could join us, I'm sure Inoue would like that-Oh! Speaking of Inoue!" Soi Fon looked past Rukia and waved.

Rukia turned to look over her shoulder and saw her auburn haired friend approaching them. And as she stares at Inoue, Rukia's brow furrowed slightly. She's feeling that same feeling again...that strange feeling that tells her something different about her friend again. The smile on her face, the way she walks, the way she flips her hair (which she didn't do much before), and the way she looks at her...there's something different there!

Rukia turned her gaze away and shook her thoughts away from her mind, mentally scolding herself for thinking that way about her friend.

"Hi!" A cheerful greeting snapped Rukia from her thoughts. She turned and saw Inoue smiling widely at her.

"Hi Orihime! You look very pretty today. You've started putting on makeup now?" Rukia asked casually.

"Oh, this! Soi Fon-san helped me put this makeup on. She's really good at it. See? She managed to hide the dark circles under my eyes. I think you should try to put some, 'cause your dark eye bags are showing." Inoue trailed off, throwing a quick and meaningful glance at her captain before smiling back at her petite girlfriend.

A very small and wicked smile curved Soi Fon's lips at what her auburn-haired apprentice said. She felt more and more excited each time she thinks that they're just getting started.

Having no idea of what the two girls are up to, Rukia smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Really? Geez, I guess I'm not a fan of those kinds of things, so-"

"Remember your makeup last Friday?" Inoue interrupted. "You look really beautiful and younger. Your lipstick, your lashes, and your whole face looked so stunning! I think you should do that more often, Rukia-san, guys love it! Right, Soi Fon-san?"

The cheerleader nodded. "And guys prefer girls with livelier faces and a youthful glow. My ex-boyfriend couldn't take his eyes off me whenever I wore make up. So, I think you really should try it, Rukia."

"But I..."

"If you want to, I could teach you how to apply some," Soi Fon quickly offered, while Inoue beamed in excitement.

"Really? You'll do that for Rukia-san?"

"Only if Rukia wants to."

Rukia looked at Soi Fon, then at Inoue, then back to Soi Fon. Thoughts of what being friends with Soi Fon and hanging out with their group would mean ran through her mind rapidly. If she agrees, then she'll have to spend time with them, but if she didn't she'd have to turn Inoue down again. She sighed inwardly. She doesn't want to make Inoue choose between her and her team. She has to consider Inoue's feelings, since she owes her a lot- especially the fact that Inoue is hiding Rukia's relationship with Ichigo, who happens to be Inoue's long time crush. Inoue is her friend and she doesn't want to lose her.

So if it means she has to befriend Inoue's team, she'll do it. After all, Soi Fon doesn't seem to be as bad as what she thought. The fact that Soi Fon took the initiative to greet and apologize to her was something Rukia admired. So...

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Rukia finally said, making Inoue jump in excitement. She smiled, then turned to Soi Fon, who smiled back at her. Then the three girls walked out of the building together.

**...o...**

Ichigo sat down on a chair in the dining table with Rukia situated on his right. Dinner was finished an hour ago, but the young couple were still at the table, now are dealing with their respective homework. Completing the essay for the fourtth problem of his Law and Government work, Ichigo paused before going to the next one and glanced at the busy girl beside him. But Rukia isn't busy with her homework. Instead, she's been examining her eyes in a mirror again...and again...and again.

"Oi..." Ichigo nudged her elbow slightly. Rukia looked up at him briefly and gave him an irritated

"What?" before looking back at the mirror.

"What do you mean 'what?' You don't have any answers on your homework yet because you keep staring at your eyes with that mirror. What's wrong with them anyways?"

Rukia looked at the hand mirror a little longer before placing it back down at the table. "Nothing... I'm just looking at the dark circles." She grabbed her pen and started browsing her homework.

"Dark circles...you mean bags?"

Rukia gasped, turning her head sharply to him as if she had seen a ghost or something. "So it's true! I have eye bags and they're very visible if an insensitive and oblivious moron like you can notice it!"

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment," Ichigo groaned sarcastically.

Rukia ignored him and grabbed the mirror. "Oh my... Because of the party last week my bags have become clear. Tsk! I should sleep more from now on..."

"Rukia..."

"I shouldn't stress, because Orihime said that it causes darker bags..."

"Hey!"

"Oh! That means I should stay away from the things that make me stressful or cause stress..."

Ichigo's eye twitched as his call landed on deaf ears, while Rukia continued talking at the mirror about eyebags, stress and...him.

"What?" Ichigo growled when he suddenly heard his name. "What do I have to do with that?"

"You heard me, Ichigo. I should stay away from you because you're the biggest source of stress in this house." Rukia said matter-of-factly. And ignoring her boyfriend's growing annoyance, she got up from her seat, picked up her things, and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I have to finish my homework alone and take my beauty rest." She smiled widely. "So goodnight honey, have sweet dreams tonight!" she cheered, using her high pitched voice, before she ran upstairs and continued mumbling about smiling and how it helps lessen the stress.

Dumbfounded, Ichigo watched as his girlfriend disappeared up the stairs. "What…is…wrong with her?"

**...o...**

Giggling and light squeals filled the girls' room as Soi Fon finished putting lipstick on Rukia's thin lips. "There...vibrant and colorful. What do you think?" Soi Fon said as she moved away from the mirror and let the petite girl see her improved image. Rukia's eyes slowly widened at what she saw.

Soi Fon had put a nice bronze eye shadow and black eyeliner on her eyelids, which emphasized her big purple eyes. She also applied a light orange blush and thick orange lipstick, which made her look younger. It was different from Rukia's makeup last college night, but it still looked good on her.

"Oh! Rukia-san, you're so pretty!" Inoue exclaimed, clasping both hands over her chest. "Soi Fon-san really did a great job on you!"

"She has a nice complexion so any color will suit her well. And see, Rukia? I told you, you'll be prettier with some makeup on," Soi Fon complimented, smiling at Rukia in the mirror.

Biting her lower lip, Rukia turned her head from side to side, slowly taking in what the cheerleader had done to her face. "Ahm...thanks," she mumbled softly.

"Oh, don't mention it," Soi Fon replied. "Ah, Rukia? Are you still uncomfortable around me? Cause if you are, then I-"

"Oh wait, Soi Fon-san!" Inoue interrupted, stopping her captain from leaving. "Rukia-san, I think you should go out with us sometime so you can know more of my friends at the squad. I really want you to be friends with them. I mean, I'm your only female friend so I think it would be better for you if you get to know them, especially Soi Fon-san."

Rukia looked down as if reconsidering the girl's offer while Soi Fon and Inoue shared glances.

"Rukia-san...?"

"Okay," Rukia answered, smiling at her friend.

"You mean, you-"

"I want to have more friends in school and I'd be a hypocrite to turn down your offer." Inoue and Soi Fon both widened their eyes and smiled at her. "So...can you do something 'bout my hair?" Rukia asked, and they all started laughing.

**...o...**

Final term examination week was fast approaching. Students started completing their term papers, borrowing books from the library, making review sheets and beginning reviewing for their tests. But as most of the students are busy with schoolwork, a group of girls seemed like they're just starting to have fun. It's been a week since Rukia and the cheerleading team started hanging out together. They spend time doing makeup sessions at the rest rooms, chatting, having lunch together, and just hanging out at the gym. Rukia even spent time watching their practices. And in as little as one week, she began to like Soi Fon and the cheerleader's company.

Every day, she looked forward to what she and the girls would do or where would they hang out next. Last time, they went to a popular coffee shop in town and chatted about a lot of stuff. And when she said a lot of stuff, it meant almost everything under the sun, with boys at the top of the list. Even sex was brought up, and weirdly enough, Rukia felt more curious about the subject than embarrassed to talk about it.

She didn't know when and how it started, but as she woke up this morning, she felt so excited about meeting up with Soi Fon and her- correction!- their friends. One thing she really admired about Soi Fon and the girls was their...

Independence.

The one thing that she craved when she was still in her mansion. Independence, freedom and a carefree life. She had wanted that for a long time, and now in Soi Fon's company she was finally able to live free- worry free and happy! Finally, she knew how it felt to live independently, and

Rukia resolved to do anything to make her freedom last.

A smile curved her lips as she remembered where they're going today. They'll go window shopping at the mall! Soi Fon had said that they'll help her buy her own makeup and girl things. It's her first time going out to a mall with a group of girls and she thought she'd like it! Though she enjoyed hanging out with Ichigo and his teammates, being with the group of female friends makes her more feminine...yeah, that's what Soi Fon said.

Turning off the shower, Rukia quickly grabbed the towel and started drying herself.

Meanwhile, Ichigo busied himself in the kitchen, scrubbing the dishes. Since it's Saturday, it's Rukia's turn to do all the chores but his midget of a girlfriend asked/begged him to switch her schedule with his today cause she's going out shopping at the mall...with the her cheerleader 'friends'.

Damn.

The first time he saw her hanging out with the girls he felt like grabbing her and pull her away from the group right there and then. He wanted to scold her, to tell her to stay away from those girls and...and...

He sighed.

He can't do that. He can't and he doesn't want to. Honestly, he doesn't want Rukia to become friends with Soi Fon. He knew the cheerleader pretty well, because of the incident when he was a freshman, the incident at the college night party, and he was still mad at her. He will never forget about what happened that night.

As much as possible, he wanted Rukia to stay away from that cheerleader, but he doesn't want to stop her either. He learned his lesson: when you keep a bird tightly gripped, it will struggle hard to break free, and when it does it will fly away and never came back. He doesn't want Rukia to break free from him. Ichigo resolved to protect her, but not overprotect her.

Rukia is a strong girl. She can protect herself. So, this time, he will trust and support her in what she thinks makes her happy. But if something happens, he'll make sure to stand beside her. For now...

_'As long as she stays with me, and as long as she's fine...then it's all right.'_

His train of thought was cut off when the bathroom door opened and revealed his freshly-bathed, soft-skinned girlfriend. "Ahem..!" Ichigo cleared his throat (and mind) as he turned his attention back at the dishes...blushing and shivering slightly.

Whoa! Calm down hormones! Calm the hell down!

Rukia raised an eyebrow as she watched the carrot washing an already-cleaned plate, scrubbing it 'very thoroughly'. "Ichigo, the poor plate might break." Ichigo paused and blinks at the said plate as if he just saw the thing for the first time.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked, stepping towards him. She was fully clothed now, though she still had a towel on her head. She reached up and palmed his forehead and cheeks. "You okay? You're sweating and you're bright red. Are you secretly sick?"

Secretly sick? Is that even possible?

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the scent of her sweet shampoo as he tolf himself to calm down. _'Control...control..._' take a deep breath... _'control..._' sigh... _'Under control_.'

Opening his eyes, he looked down and met Rukia's concerned gaze. Her arms were already around his waist as she stared up at him. Ichigo smiled and grabbed a towel to dry his hands, then placed them on her lower back. "I'm okay. It's just..."

"It's just what?" Rukia asked, but Ichigo just stared down at her. She sighed and pulled away from him. "Ichigo, I already said yes to them. They'll be waiting for me." she said, stepping towards the living room. Ichigo followed her.

"But you've been hanging out with those girls every day, you don't spend much time with me now," he whined softly.

Removing the towel from her head and lightly tossing her damp hair, Rukia gave him a slight pout and stepped closer to him again. "You're not mad at me, are you, Ichi?"

Ichigo grimaced. "Rukia, since when did you learn to call me I- that?"

Rukia giggled and tugged on his shirt, her eyes looking at him almost teasingly. "Well, Soi Fon told me that boys like to be called with cute names. And she also told me-"

"Rukia, you're being influenced by that girl already."

The petite girl just smiled as her finger absently drew circles on his chest. "What's wrong? Isn't Ichi a cute name?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and was about to say something, but his voice was silenced as Rukia stood on tiptoe and claimed his lips.

Once their lips touched, her tongue invaded his mouth in an instant and she started kissing him deeply, earning a surprised gasp from Ichigo. He opened his eyes and his brow creased as he watched his girlfriend 'eat' his mouth. She was so aggressive that Ichigo was surprised and a deep blush spread upon his cheeks.

Since when did Rukia know how to kiss like this...fiery and hot!

It was the first time she'd ever done this, and Ichigo sensed something different about her: her movement, the way she spoke and her words- almost everything about her had changed. It's like she had had some kind of makeover and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

He continued to watch her, his lips absently moving against hers. Rukia then wrapped an arm around his neck while her hand tangled in his orange mane and messed it up. She pulled him closer to her and their chests touched. That made Ichigo's control begin to crack, and when a long, sensual moan escaped her lips, Ichigo totally lost it.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body against him, pressing her chest against his and lifting her up slightly. He angled his head and opened his mouth to kiss her fully, his tongue now battling with hers for dominance. They pulled away briefly, then kissed again. Ichigo shuddered as Rukia let out another moan. Then his hand moved lower, suddenly lifting her up and moving towards the couch, his lips now on her neck. His knees felt weak at this new and raw sensation and he fumbled down on the couch, setting Rukia on his lap and claiming her lips again eagerly.

Rukia smiled against his lips. _'Soi Fon is right. Boys like aggressive girls when it comes to kissing_.' The thought made her giggle, which made Ichigo suddenly pull away from her. "What's wrong?" she asked, smiling innocently and blushing furiously.

With a blush of his own, Ichigo didn't answer and just kept staring deeply in her eyes, as if searching for something...something that has been changed about her.

Rukia smiled and gently hopped off his lap. Ichigo, still speechless, let her go. "I won, huh?" she said, earning a confused stare from her boyfriend. "I won over you with that kiss. I'm in control!" she said proudly, then sighed dreamily. "Soi Fon's advice sure is helpful. She said that a girl should more aggressive to turn her guy on, though I'm not that sure what 'turn on' means, and she also said that..."

Ichigo watched as Rukia began to put on her shoes while talking a mile a minute about Soi Fon, and what Soi Fon did, and what Soi Fon said. That's when he realized what had been changed about her.

Soi Fon had corrupted the mind of his 'chibi'.

"Oh, speaking of Soi Fon, she's calling me now!" Rukia grabbed her phone and happily headed upstairs. "Oh, hey Soi Fon! Yeah, I'm on my way now! What...shorts? Yes I have some. Why?" she asked pausing for a moment. "Okay! No problem..!" she resumes. Her voice trailed off as she made her way up to her room.

Looking absent-mindedly at the stairs, Ichigo's face saddened and he felt unease. Rukia was slowly changing and she didn't even realize it. Ichigo can tell that there will be a problem, soon, if he doesn't stop-no advise her. He should advise her not to get too attached to those Pep Squad girls, while making sure not to sound overprotective again this time.

But how?

**...o...**

"Rukia-san!"the auburn-haired girl called, waving and smiling. Smiling back, Rukia ran towards the girls waiting in front of Karakura Southmall.

"You're late, Rukia...oh, nice shorts by the way," Soi Fon said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, and sorry for being late. Traffic..." she said playfully, making the girls laugh at her.

"Hey! We should go now before the sale items are gone. I heard they have a supersale this weekend so we'd better hurry!" Macy said excitedly, and the other girls nodded. Then they headed inside the mall, chatting and giggling.

Once inside, they immediately went to a cosmetics store, where the girls were excited and fascinated to see a bunch of makeup for a very affordable price. They sniffed, applied and tested some of the items, laughing, giggling and squealing like they hadn't seen been doing just that five minutes ago. After almost two hours in the cosmetics section, the girls finally stepped out of the shop, each with their own bags of their chosen cosmetics.

Peeking at her own bag, Rukia smiled at what she had inside: eyeshadow, eyeliners, some colorful blush, a pair of lipstick, creams, toners and many more. She sighed contentedly at the thought of how much prettier she'd look, like Soi Fon and the girls had said. _'I hope Ichigo will like this...he'd better, cause I'm doing all of this for him.'_

She'd just learned that a girlfriend has to always be pretty, feminine, and sweet, so that her boyfriend will love her more and be proud of her- Soi Fon taught her that.

"Rukia-san, where do you want to eat?" Inoue asked, snapping the petite girl from her thoughts.

"Well, I'm not familiar with this place so you choose."

"Oh! Before we go to a restaurant, why don't we visit that shop at the second floor and have a 'free' slurpee?" Stacey suggested, winking as she said the word 'free', before tugging on Rukia's arm. Soi Fon and Macy gave her a knowing grin before nodding. And so the group headed to the second floor.

**..o...**

Bringing his bowl with him, Ichigo plopped down the couch and turned on his TV. It's almost 1:30 in the afternoon, and he still doesn't have the appetite to finish his lunch. He'd been picking at that bowl of veggie rice for a while now and it was still half full.

He sighed.

Lunchtime is boring when you're eating alone.

With another sigh, he placed the bowl down, sinking lower on the couch and absently staring at his TV screen. Then a loud beeping from his phone snapped him from his boredom. He grabbed the beeping device and placed it on his ear. His mood slightly brightened upon hearing his friend's voice. "Chad, what's up?" He paused and listened. "Street basketball? Where?" After a momen, he said, "Okay, I'm in! I'll be there in thirty...okay. Yeah, sure! Bye!"

Tossing his phone aside, Ichigo hurriedly went upstairs to get his stuff. A relieved sigh escapes his lips... 'Basketball saves the day!'

**...o...**

Scooping the blue frost of her slurpee with a finger, Soi Fon slowly moved her finger towards her mouth and licked it off. And as she did so, her eyes stared seductively at the young cashier in front of her. Licking her lips, Soi Fon leaned on the counter and smiled sexily. "So...how much do we have to pay?" she said huskily, making the young man gulp and blush.

"A-Ah... It's f-free!" the guy stuttered.

Soi Fon smiled at him and patted his cheeks lightly, causing the guy to jerk under her touch.

"Oh, you really are a sweetie," she said, caressing the guy's face a little more, making sure that he'll stay dazed for a couple of minutes, before she smiled at the girls and headed out of the store.

The twins followed their captain, giggling and high fiving each other for that successful flirtation. Rukia turned at Inoue with an inquisitive look, but the auburn haired girl avoided her gaze and quickly followed her cheerleading friends. Turning to the cashier, Rukia gave the guy a sympathetic look as the said cashier finally realized that he just gave away five large slurpees for free!

A heavy sigh escaped the guy's lips at the thought of paying for those slurpees with his own money. Then he was surprised to see three paper bills being placed on the counter. Looking up, he saw the short raven haired girl bowing at him and muttering 'Thank you,' before quickly heading out and following her friends. The guy tried to call out for her, but she was already out of the store. He sighed softly, looked down at the paper bills then glanced back at the petite girl's retreating form. He grinned in her direction, then bowed and called out, "Thank you for coming! Hope to see you again!" which earned a raised eyebrow from a customer who had just walked in.

**.o.**

The group was now settled on a round table outside a casual restaurant on the ground floor of the mall. A large blue patio umbrella protected them from the burning heat of the sun.  
Macaroni, lasagna, garlic bread, a slice of pepperoni pizza and their slurpees filled their table.

The girls were halfway through their meals when Soi Fon 'accidentally' bumped Rukia's glass of iced tea. The tea quickly soaked the edge of her shorts and Rukia gaped in shock.

"Oh! I'm... I'm sorry Rukia! I didn't mean to-Oh! So sorry!" Soi Fon said apologetically, grabbing the table napkin and wiping at the stains on Rukia's shorts, as if it'll help.

Rukia stood up from her chair and gently pushed Soi Fon's hands away. "It's okay... I'll fix this in the restroom," she said, excusing herself before walking inside the restaurant.

The girls' gazes followed her until she disappeared behind the restroom door. And then Soi Fon snapped back to her normal self. "Hey Inoue!" she said sharply, making the girl jerk in her direction.

"Yes... Soi Fon-san?"

"Go in there now and begin our plan." she said softly but firmly.

Inoue quickly grew nervous. "B-But I'm... I'm not ready."

"What do you mean, 'you're not ready!'" Soi Fon slammed her hand on the table, making the other girls flinch in their seats. Ignoring their surprised gazes, Soi Fon leaned towards Inoue and said through gritted teeth, "We've been hanging out with that bitch for a week and I can't stand another minute with her. So go and do what we had planned. Now!" she finished, then narrowed her eyes, seeing the hesitation on Inoue's face. "Do you want to get Kurosaki-kun back or what?"

"I do. I want him... I'll do anything for him." Inoue said, muttering the last words with more determination.

"If you want him, then do what I told you." Soi Fon leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms in front. "Remember, Inoue...we're only doing this to help you. We are your team and WE are your true friends. That bitch stole your love and future away, so you have to go in there and claim what is rightfully yours. Follow my plan, Inoue, just follow my plan." Inoue stared at her captain for a while then she took a deep breath and nodded. "Good!" Soi Fon said as Inoue stood up from her seat. "Don't miss any details, okay?" she added and Inoue nodded again.

"Okay."

**.o.**

Dampening her handkerchief, Rukia gently wiped the wet area on her shorts, trying to at least remove the stickiness. Rubbing the damp cloth on her shorts again, Rukia nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning back, she saw Inoue standing behind her.

"Rukia-san, let me help you," the girl said, but Rukia politely turned her down, smiling sheepishly. Inoue smiled weakly and watched as Rukia turned to the sink again. Her mind was fighting between good and bad. 'Do it or don't do it.' Her hands were balled tightly at her side as she tried to mentally solve the conflict.

_"Remember Inoue...we're only doing this to help you. We are your team and WE are your true friends. That bitch stole your love and your future, so you have go in there and claim what is rightfully yours. Follow my plan, Inoue, just follow my plan."_

"Rukia-san?"

Turning to her left, Rukia saw Inoue looking seriously at her. "What is it, Orihime?" she asked and continued cleaning her shorts again.

"Are you... are you and Kurosaki-kun...together now?"

This is the second time that Inoue had asked her that question. Rukia almost dropped her handkerchief- she knew that she can't escape it this time. The tone of Orihime's voice and the serious look in her eyes tells Rukia that she should tell her friend the truth...now.

"Orihime... I..." She paused and looked down.

Orihime took in a deep breath, "It's okay, Rukia-san," she said, turning at the mirror and staring at her image with a small unrealistic smile on her face. "I know that he likes you and that he's courting you... But it's fine with me now. 'Cause I've already moved on."

"Orihime..."

"It was hard at first, but I realized that my feelings towards Kurosaki-kun were just a crush. I like him because he's the most popular guy in school and because he's talented and almost perfect. But... I guess those are the only reasons. My feelings for him are nothing but an infatuation."

Rukia felt slightly relieved at what Inoue said, not noticing that the girl had been clutching tightly at the edges of the tiled sink. Then silence fell between the two friends. Calming herself down, Inoue turned to Rukia and flashed her another fake smile. "Ne, Rukia-san?"

"Hm?" Rukia looked up at her.

"Do you like Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia nearly choked at Inoue's bluntness. "I..." she looked down. "I think so."

Her answer brought thoughts of jealousy and betrayal flooding into Inoue's heart. And so, the girl made her decision. "Good! Good for you, Rukia-san..." Inoue grabbed her purse and searched for her lipstick.

Consumed by guilt, Rukia didn't notice the sudden change in her friend's aura. "Orihime, I'm sorry for not telling you about it earlier. I'm-"

"It's okay, Rukia-san. I knew that Kurosaki-kun was trying to move on," Inoue interrupted. And her last words caught Rukia's attention.

"What do you mean, 'trying to move on'?"

Inoue turned to her, "You know, I was so surprised to see Kurosaki-kun at the party last week. We were all surprised, actually, because Kurosaki-kun never attends college parties—"

"Yeah, he said they're boring."

"-because of the incident two years ago."

The two girls turned to each other after stating different reasons at the same time...both of them with confused faces.

"Wait. What incident?"

"He said it's boring?"they asked again in unison. Inoue cocked her head on the side, "What? He didn't tell you about it? The whole school knows about that incident between Kurosaki-kun and Soi Fon-san."

"No...he just told me he didn't want to go to the party because it's boring..." Rukia huffed softly.

"Wait... Ichigo and S-Soi Fon...what about them?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk about that. I thought you already know so I-"

"No, it's okay, Orihime," Rukia muttered, looking down again.

She felt a little gloomy as she asked herself why Ichigo lied to her about why he didn't want to attend college parties...and about the incident that Inoue mentioned. She wanted to ask her friend about it, but tried not to, because she knew that Ichigo has a good reason for not telling her about it.

Thinking that the petite girl would ask her about the incident, Orihime was quite surprised that Rukia just remained silent and didn't ask a thing. She panicked a bit-their plans will fail if she didn't tell Rukia about it. She had to say it, even if Rukia wasn't asking.

"Ahm... Rukia-san?"

"Hm?" Rukia turned at her.

"Did you know that when we were freshmen, Kurosaki-kun was chasing Soi Fon-san?"

**...o...**

"Yo! Ichigo!"

"Chad!"the orange haired teen called, and waved back as he approached his friend. They bumped fists and turned to the other guys on the street court. "They're from the 11th Avenue. The tall guy over there is their leader, Sendo. That guy is a member of a profesional street basketball league and those dudes are like pros themselves," Chad said.

Ichigo greeted the other boys with a nod, then left to change into his basketball clothes: a black, sleeveless, dry fit shirt, red and white basketball shorts, and of course his Lebron Air Max shoes. After a moment, his teammates arrived and they greeted each other with their hand shake. Ichigo was a bit surprised that Keigo was there in place of Ishida- the guy had said that he was busy and couldn't play with them. Annoyed by his over-excited teammate, Ichigo and his team gathered at the court, meeting up with their opponent.

"Heads or tails?" a funky 13 year old boy asked him, chewing his gum and popping it in front of them.

"Tails." Ichigo said. The boy, acting as a referee, nodded and tossed the coin in the air, then caught it.

Popping his gum again, the boy said, "It's heads," He then passed the ball to Sendo's team. He stepped out of the court and started collecting all the bets from the players and spectators, before placing two fingers on his mouth and starting the game with a whistle.

**...o...**

Rukia's shopping bag swayed lazily on her side as she took the path of the subdivision road with slow and tired steps. Another sigh escaped her lips as she stared thoughtfully at the pavement. Thoughts of what her friend told her were running though her mind since earlier.

**.o.**

"Ichigo...?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun was in love with Soi Fon-san back then, and he actually courted her when we were in first year," Inoue said, looking at the wall as if she was seeing something that Rukia couldn't. Her look was distant and almost sad as she continues. "But Soi Fon-san doesn't feel the same way towards him...because she loves someone else." She paused and glanced in Rukia's direction. "His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez. He's also a law student and a member of the taekwondo club. You haven't seen him or known him yet because he's been suspended for this semester, but I've heard that he'll be back next term."

Unsure if she wanted to hear more of the story, Rukia just remained silent and still on her spot. Inoue breathed in softly then continued.

"He's a good guy and he's a friend of Kurosaki-kun and Sado-kun...but after what happened during our first college night, they become enemies. Grimmjow loves my captain and they are secretly dating. And it was during our first college night that Kurosaki-kun found out about it. He was so furious that he nearly attacked Soi Fon-san but of course Grimmjow protected her and so the two guys had a fight. The basketball team and Grimmjow's team got involved too." She sighed. "After that Grimmjow and Kurosaki-kun hated each other...and because of that Soi Fon-san remained single because she didn't want to choose between the two men in her life..."

Rukia felt a twinge in her heart as Inoue continued, though she wasn't sure if it was because of sympathy...or jealousy.

"I've known Kurosaki-kun since high school and I know that he's the kind of guy who can't easily move on from a painful past... He's still mad at my captain for dumping him, and that's why Kurosaki-kun isn't friendly with the members of our squad...because he's still bitter about it."

Inoue finished, turning her back on Rukia and slowly walking out of the room. "I'm going back to our table...hurry and join soon, Rukia-san," she said, turning to look over her shoulder and flashing a fake smile.

Rukia nodded slightly; sadness, confusion and jealousy were visible on her expression now. Inoue looked away from her and her face quickly turned sad and guilty as she walked out of the room. Once outside, she was greeted by a nod of approval from her captain, who happened to be eavesdropping on them from the start. A wicked smile was on Soi Fon's face as she mouthed the words "Nice job." before turning gracefully on her heel and walking back outside, Inoue trailing slowly behind her.

**.o.**

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Rukia finally reached the gate to Ichigo's house. It was already 7 in the evening and she was near exhaustion. Her legs were starting to ache and she just wanted to go to bed and sleep the night away. But just as her body felt tiredness, her heart was also weary. There were so many questions that she wants to be answered, plus the feeling of jealousy is tiring her more.

_"I've known Kurosaki-kun since high school and I know that he's a kind of guy who can't easily move on from a painful past..._"

That one is true! Ichigo tends to bear all the emotions and pain in his heart alone. One concrete example is his mother's death. Rukia can still remember clearly how mad and angry he was when she asked about that subject. It's a touchy subject for him and even though he's back to his usual self, she's still not sure if Ichigo has already moved on from that tragic event.

_'If he is, he would have told me about that story.'_ a voice inside her said, making Rukia feel more uneasy and weary. _'What if he still hasn't moved on from his feelings towards Soi Fon? What if he's just using me? He said he had fallen in love with me, and I can feel that he does but...'_

"Boo!"

Rukia nearly jumped when an orange haired figure suddenly appear in front of her face. Laughing at her reaction, Ichigo placed his hands on his waist and leaned onto her. "Thinking about me, huh midget?" he asked, leaning closer and placing a peck on her nose. Blinking, Rukia realized that she was already inside. "You've been shopping for almost 10 hours so you must be hungry, huh? Hey! What's inside the bag...oh never mind. I'm sure it's just..." he continued to say as he walked towards the kitchen.

However, Rukia couldn't seem to hear what he was saying as she was being confronted by a voice inside her head.

_'Should I ask him? But what if he gets mad at me again...maybe I should wait for him to tell me about it... But how will I know if he's just using me...as a substitute...a scapegoat or a replacement or something? Why didn't he tell me about it..?'_

"C'mon, I've made a curry udon tonight. And I bought something that I'm sure you like."

_'Why didn't he tell me the real reason why he doesn't want to go to college parties?'_

"We won at the bet earlier so guess what?"

_'Why did he had to lie...? Did he really love me or...'_

"Tada! A three flavored ice-"

"Am I just a second choice?" Rukia voiced her thoughts out loud, cutting Ichigo off. He turned to her, confused.

"What?"

Rukia turned to him with a surprised look on her face at her slip of the tongue. "I-It's nothing! I was thinking about something else. Don't mind me Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled lightly. "You tire yourself too much. Come here…you should eat now so you have your rest."

Rukia shook her head softly. "I've already had dinner with the girls. I think I'm going to bed now," she said, walking past him and heading towards the stairs.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong?" Ichigo suddenly asked, noticing her gloominess.

"Nothing's wrong Ichigo," she answered, walking slowly up the stairs.

"But I know that there's—"

"I said nothing's-oofh!"

Because of her annoyance, Rukia tripped on a step and stumbled on the staircase. "Rukia!"

Groaning and cupping her nose, Rukia slowly sat up on the step and saw Ichigo already sitting beside her. "You clumsy brat…are you okay?" he asked, his voice sounding annoyed yet worried about her. "You're always so clumsy, you know that? Here, let me see your leg. Are you hurting somewhere..?"

"I'm okay, and I'm not clumsy," she retorted in muffled voice, since her hands were still covering her mouth and nose. But that caught Ichigo's attention.

"Did you hit your nose?" he asked and she shook her head. "Let me see it." He gently pulled her wrist away from her face, but Rukia quickly covered it again using her other hand. "Rukia..." he bellowed, glaring at her, but his girlfriend just glared back. He pried her hand away for the second time, and Rukia did the same. And so, the battle between the stubborn brat and the short temper emerged again.

"Rukia, let me see it!" He removed her left hand from her face.

"No!" She covered her face with her right hand.

"Rukia...just..."

"No!"

"Uurgh..."

"No!"

"I said remove-"

"No!"

"Rukiaaaaa-"

"Nooooooo-"

"-aaaaaa...!"

"-oooooo..!"

"-aaaa-aaaaarrrrggghh! FINE!" Ichigo growled exasperatingly, throwing both hands up in the air.

"If that nose is bleeding or broken in a horrible way then don't blame me for not fixing it, you brat!" he growled in irritation and frustration.

Now with both hands covering her nose and mouth, Rukia stared and blinked at him innocently, making him groan in irritation. She really knows how to drive him up the wall...either in a cute or serious way.

He sighed in defeat and stood up from the steps before walking towards the dining table. "You know what? Being your boyfriend is dangerous to my health. I think I'll die out of annoyance or heart attack." he said, meaning it to be a joke. But little did he know that Rukia, being confused and uncertain this time...took it the wrong way.

"So...why go out with me then?" she asked quietly, placing her hands down on her lap.  
With his back facing her, Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm being more patient now than before," he said nonchalantly as he started eating his dinner, totally oblivious to the disappointment on his girlfriend's face. He scooped some rice into his bowl then turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Hey, you want a cup of this ice cream before you-" He paused as he saw that Rukia already headed upstairs. Grimacing, he turned up to the ceiling and shouted, "Goodnight, midget!" before going back at his food.

**...o...**

"So, are there any questions?" the silver haired professor asked, looking around the classroom. The usual grin was plastered on his face as his gaze caught sight of the petite girl sitting at the far corner of the room, slouching and obviously spacing out. "I know that this class is boring but could you at least sit properly...Kouzuki-san?"

Darting her head towards her teacher, Rukia leaned back up at her chair and straightened her posture. "I'm sorry, Sir." she muttered lowly, bowing her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Something bothering you?"

Rukia looked up at the man. Somehow his voice was different from his usual intimidating tone that it made her...calm down a bit. "No... I'm fine, Sir."

"Good to hear that," Gin said, a very small smile on his face. Yes, it was a real smile, and Rukia had to fight the urge to widen her eyes upon seeing that. But as soon as it appeared, it quickly vanished as the bell rang announcing the end of that period. "Okay, class dismissed," the professor said, and students started packing their things and heading out of the room.

As Rukia stepped outside, she was greeted by Macy and Stacey. "Hey, girlfriend! Your dress looks nice today!" Macy said, smiling and hooking an arm under Rukia's. She smiled softly then turned at the other twin, who had her arm hooked on Rukia's right arm.

"C'mon, captain and Inoue are waiting for us at the cafeteria," Stacey cooed, and Rukia lightly nodded agreement.

The three girls started walking outside the building. But instead of taking a direct path towards the cafeteria, the twins rounded her on another route. "Ah guys, the cafeteria is right there," Rukia said.

"Oh... Ahm. We want to take this path cause the annoying taekwondo club is on the way," Stacey said, then glanced at her twin sister.

"Yeah, and we don't want to see their faces so-oh!" Macy suddenly gasped as they rounded a corner and quickly pulled Rukia to hide from the wall.

"What is it?" Rukia asked in total confusion but Macy quickly covers her mouth.

"Ssh! Be quiet." the girl said then peek from the wall pointed out at the two students standing a few feet away from them. Rukia followed her gaze and her eyes widened when he saw Ichigo and Soi Fon talking under a tree. The two didn't notice the other girls' presence, since they are looking at each other. But Rukia noticed that Ichigo was scowling, though she could only see a side of his face and she couldn't hear what the two were talking about.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked calmly, scowling as he shifted his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh... I just want to ask if you're really going out with that Rukia bitch."

"What did you call her?" His scowl deepened and his mood quickly changed. But Soi Fon wasn't fazed, giving him a sweet smile. "You heard me, that Rukia is a bitch. And I just realized how stupid she is too."

His hands were fisted on his side as he glared at Soi Fon's smiling face. That confused him though...because her expression is far different from her words. Maybe she's trying to piss him off more or maybe...

"You're the bitch here. Are you really friends with Rukia?" Ichigo asked heatedly.

"Ha! Are you serious? Of course not! Who would want to be friends with that ugly stupid midget?"

"Stop insulting her or I'll-"

"You'll what, Ichigo?" she asked in daring tone, but continued smiling at him. And that really pissed him off more.

What with that smile, seriously?

Rukia scowled, seeing how quickly Ichigo became mad.

"Oh no... Soi Fon is in danger!" Macy gasped. "Ichigo is still mad at her, isn't he?"

Rukia turned at the twins with a confused face.

"You see Rukia... We didn't tell you about it but when Ichigo found out that you're hanging out with us, he threatened Soi Fon and told her to stay away from you."

"He also admitted that he still hates Soi Fon for dumping him. That's why he wants to make our captain suffer," Macy and Stacey explained respectively.

"W-What did you-"

Rukia's voice was cut off when they heard a yelp and an angry growl coming from Ichigo and Soi Fon's direction.

"You bitch-"

"Ichigo!"

That low and firm voice snapped Ichigo's attention and he instantly whipped his head behind. Eyes narrowed, Rukia's gaze shifted from Ichigo to the cheerleading who was being pinned on the tree. Ichigo, obviously mad, pushed the girl and harshly pinned her back at the tree, his hands tight around her shoulders.

"Rukia..."

"Let her go," Rukia said firmly, staring deep into his eyes. With his jaw still clenched tight, Ichigo released Soi Fon from his grasp and turned fully at her.

Soi Fon quickly move away and run towards the twins. "Oh! I'm so glad you came!" she cried out, throwing herself between the twins. "I-I'm so scared. He...he almost hit me!" the girl sobbed, and Ichigo became outraged upon hearing her lies.

"What the fuck?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia cut him off and glared at him for a moment. Then she heaved a short and controlled sigh before turning at the girls. "C'mon, let's go," she mumbled quietly and the girls nodded at her, Soi Fon still sobbing softly. But before Rukia could walk away, Ichigo reached out and stopped her.

"Rukia, wait. Let's talk."

Rukia sighed and slightly turned at him, "We'll talk later."

"No, we have to-"

"I said later!" she snapped sharply, pulling her hands back and turning away from him and quickly stomping away...leaving a puzzled and pissed Ichigo behind.

**...o...**

Washing her tear stained face, Soi Fon reached for the handkerchief that Rukia offered her. "Thanks..." she murmured and wiped it gently on her face.

"What exactly happened, Soi Fon?" Stacey asked, rubbing her captain's back as if to comfort the girl.

Soi Fon took in a deep breath before she spoke. "He warned me again. He told me to stay away from Rukia..." She glanced at the petite girl before continuing. "He's still mad at me. He said that I shouldn't be your or anyone's friend because I... I don't deserve to be happy. Then he started calling me bitch and everything."

"Oh my! Ichigo is still upset with you, huh?" Macy said sympathetically. "You know, we have to be careful with him."

"Yes... Did you see the look in his eyes?" Stacey asked. "He's so angry he looks like he wants to hurt you again...like what he did to you that night..." She glanced at Rukia. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to say that."

Rukia shook her head. "I already know about that incident... Inoue told me about it."

Soi Fon gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry Rukia. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Rukia sighed heavily. "I'll talk to Ichigo later and..."

"And?" the three girls asked in unison, leaning towards her as if anticipating something.

"And..." Rukia looked down. "And fix everything."

The girls straightened and "Oh"-ed silently... glancing at each other and sharing a meaningful smile. They quickly removed the smiles on their faces as Rukia looked up at them again.

"Ah guys, please don't tell the discipline office about it... I promise to talk to Ichigo and have him apologize to you," she said almost pleadingly. Soi Fon smiled to herself. Oh, how she loves that pathetic look on Rukia's face. A few more acts and she would have this pathetic popular girl wannabe kneeling in front of her. She was so excited that she couldn't hide her smile anymore as she said, "Sure."

...o...

Slamming the door closed, Rukia stomped towards the living room and dropped her bag harshly on the couch. It's quite an understatement to say that she's mad at the moment. Huffing an angry sigh, she turned swiftly and glared at the guy sitting quietly on the other end of the couch...ignoring her presence and continuing to stare at his TV screen. But by the scowl and frown on his face, one can tell that he's also pissed at what happened between earlier.

"What is your problem, Ichigo?" Rukia began heatedly, placing both hands on her waist.

Ichigo huffed. "Guess what? I was gonna asked the exact thing," he said, still looking at the TV screen though it is obvious that he's not watching the show.

"Ichigo, you can't go threatening my friends and telling them to stay away from me!"

"Is that what that bitch told you?" His head darted at her, anger matching hers.

"Don't call her that, Ichigo. She's my friend."

"Your friend? That bitch is your friend?" He stood up and looked down at her. "Huh! I didn't know that you're too dense to actually notice what those bitches are up to in the first place. They're not your friends, Rukia. They're lying to you!"

"Why are you always thinking badly about other people? Are you saying that they befriend me so they can make fun of me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But that's what it sounds like. You're keeping me away from them!"

"Cause they are a bad influence on you, Rukia and you spend more time with them!"

"There! You finally said it!" Rukia spat. "You're jealous of my other friends! You're being selfish and self centered again Ichigo. Why don't you grow up?"

"I'm not being selfish Rukia. I'm just trying to protect you from them."

"Protect me or use me?"

That question brought a look of total confusion on Ichigo's face. "W-What are you talking about? Of course I'm protecting you. They're not being true to you, Rukia."

"Are you saying that I can't make my own friends? That people are just talking to me because they want to make fun and just play with me?"

"Yes!" he snapped. "Soi Fon is planning something against you. That's what she told me earlier that made me so mad at her!" he growled, making Rukia gape at him. "That's what she told me to make me mad and almost hit her," he continues, his voice low now, thinking that he would finally make a crack in his girlfriend's stubborn attitude. But his hopes were lost as Rukia huffed and lets out a disbelieving laugh. He scowled.

"So, you're saying that Soi Fon approached you and told you that she's planning something for me?" she asked as if confirming, then huffed. "How stupid!"

"But it's true!"

"Shut up Ichigo!" she growled. Ichigo closed his mouth shut and stared deeply at her. His jaw was set tight and his lips were in a thin line.

After a while, he took in a deep breath before saying, "Soi Fon is planning something against you. They're not your friends, Rukia. I let you go and hang out with them because I thought that you could figure it out by yourself. But I was wrong..! I didn't realize that you would be so easily fooled by them and worst! You become so stupid that you-ah!"

His eyes widened in shock as a hand connected on his face, whipping his head on the side at the strong impact. His mouth gaped as he realized what just happened.

Rukia slapped him...and it was the first time! His heart clenched painfully inside his chest.

That slap is even painful than the punches, the kicks and the beatings that she usually gave him. It was even painful than being stabbed multiple times.

Why?

Shaking, Rukia's hand fell down at her side. Her hands fisted into a tight ball... "I am not. stupid. Ichigo. I know what I want and I know what I'm doing." she said, accentuating every words that comes out of her mouth. She turned and started heading towards the stairs but stop when Ichigo spoke.

"So, you're choosing to stay with them?" Ichigo asked, his head still turned at the side but his eyes hidden by the shadows of his orange hair.

"Are you making me choose?"

"I'm just asking you,"Rukia and Ichigo said respectively. Their voices were low but distant, her back facing him while his gaze was hidden. Silence fell between them, since neither wanted to speak or move...trying to set things into their right places.

Love versus friendship versus dreams.

"I have dreams..." she finally said, breaking the long moment of uncomfortable silence. "...and I have a life and so do you Ichigo. Our world doesn't revolve around only each other...so don't ever ask me that again," she finished and started stepping up the stairs.

"Rukia..." Ichigo suddenly called and Rukia paused on her step. "Everyone can be your friend...but not all of them will be your true friend."

His words could've made an impact on her, but her mind and heart refused to listen. She just balled her fists at her sides and continued heading upstairs.

That night, the house was surrounded by uncomfortable silence and darkness and the lonely whistle of the midnight breeze was the only sound. Rukia tossed and turned on her bed, staring at her palm then looking away from it as guilt of slapping Ichigo earlier started to consume her heart. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned on her stomach, burying her face on her pillow and trying hard not to cry. Below, Ichigo remained still on his bed, staring blankly at his ceiling with one arm resting on his forehead.

Just when it seems that they finally made a breakthrough, life and dreams always put up some test between them. Even if they share the same feelings, how will their relationship survived if they aren't sharing the same dreams? They say that it's a matter of give and take...but that doesn't seem enough. Because if you didn't want or didn't need to take what your partner gives you then both of you will end up...getting hurt. So it must be give and take and get hurt.

They both sigh and closed their eyes tight, trying to sleep and let dreams consume their tired mind and weary heart.

**...o...**

Siiiiigghh...

Momo paused on mopping the floor and turned to her co-worker, who looked really tired while simply busting a coffee table on the corner. She cocked her head on the side and observed the petite girl before pursing her lips and walking towards her friend.

Giving another sigh, Rukia jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia, are you alright?" Momo asked, concern in her tone. Glancing at the girl, Rukia nodded and continued on cleaning the table. "Oh, but you've been sighing all day and you sure look tired...and sad. You've been so quiet and I know only one thing that makes you so gloomy... you had a fight with Ichigo again, didn't you?" Momo asked.

After the day Urahara found out about Rukia and Ichigo's relationship, the blond man happily spread the news to his wife and to Momo, of course. Even though she's quietly pissed about her boss buzzing about her love life, Rukia thought that it's better for them to know about it. They are her second family, after all. And at least she can tell Momo about their relationship problems or ask for some advice on how to handle the pressure, since Momo has a relationship herself. But ever since Rukia began to hang out with Soi Fon, she hardly talked with the girl.

"C'mon Rukia, you can tell me what happened. I can see that it's not a petty fight like you had the last couple of times. It's serious, isn't it?"

Rukia heaved a heavy sigh. "Well..." she started, but before she could continue the door opened, hitting the chimes and letting four girls step inside.

"Rukia!"

The two cafe employees turned at the door. Rukia smiled weakly while Momo frowned at the newcomers. "Soi Fon, Orihime...you guys, welcome at the café," she greeted the girls with a nod.

"Rukia...what happened? Have you talked to Ichigo yesterday? What did he tell you? Did he get mad or did he-"

"It's alright Soi Fon. I talked to him yesterday and we had..." she sighed. "We had a little fight," Rukia said sadly.

"Ooh..." Soi Fon and the twins groaned sympathetically and hovered around her, Macy pushing Momo out of the way while Inoue just looked away, a sad expression on her face. Momo grimaced at the cheerleader and tried to pull Rukia away but Soi Fon quicky moved to block her and erase her out of the picture.

"Don't be sad, Rukia," the cheerleader said, patting her back in a calming manner. "I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Yeah, cheer up Rukia. Don't worry about that. I'm sure Ichigo will realize what he had done wrong and apologize to us all," Macy said, glancing at her twin and cueing to say her lines.

"Oh yeah, and you will be back together again," Stacey cheered, then held Rukia's hands. "Hey! I have an idea...why don't we go out tonight and have fun?"

"Yeah! It'll help Rukia forget about her problems." Macy cooed.

"Hm... I think it's a good idea," Soi Fon turned to her. "What do you think, Rukia?" Momo gasped silently, then tried to signal Rukia to say No, crossing and uncrossing her arms in front while shaking her at the same time.

"Ahm... I-"

"C'mon...you have to have fun sometimes and forget about your worries. Inoue is coming with us, right Inoue?"

Startled at the sudden mention of her name, Inoue's gaze shifted from her captain then to her petite friend then down at the floor. "Y-Yeah. Sure!" Soi Fon smirked at the girl and mentally said 'Good' before turning back at the petite girl.

"Rukia...we're your friends now and we just want to cheer you up. And the best way to mend a broken heart is time and girl friends...that's what Gwyneth Paltrow said."

Rukia arched her brow. _'Who is Gwyneth Paltrow, anyway?'_

She looked around at the girls around. _'Yeah... I shouldn't tire myself with these stupid problems,'_ she thought, then let out a quick breath.

"Okay... Let's have fun tonight!"

**...o...**

"Hey girl, where's your drink? We're goin' all get real drunk tonight..."

Loud music boomed around the crowded disco bar. Boys, girls, teens and young adults were on the dance floor or on their tables...drinking, laughing, shouting. some hid in a corner and made out with their partners.

Rukia coughs as the intoxicating scent of cigarette greeted them, and her nose crinkled at the smell of liquor closed in around her. The booming sound of the woofers and subwoofers makes her chest pound. But it's nothing she couldn't handle. It's just like the college party except that there is an almost suffocating atmosphere inside. She looked around and saw drunk teens everywhere. She gulped lightly then felt a hand tugged on her wrist.

Soi Fon pulled her in and they all headed at the small bar counter. Hopping on the high steel chair, Soi Fon and the twins greeted the bartender and started flirting. And almost immediately each of them was given a glass of tequila.

"Hey, this chick old enough to drink?" the blond bartender asked against Soi Fon's ear.

The cheerleader chuckled girlishly, glancing at Rukia before leaning back to whisper at the bartender's ear. "Yeah, she's tiny but she's legal age now!"

The bartender smirked as Soi Fon laughed and hopped down from her seat. With a bottle in one hand and a shotglass on the other, Soi Fon led the girls away from the counter and settled on a table near the stage. Once settled, Soi Fon quickly gulped her glass of tequila and grimaced slightly as the hard liquor quickly kicked in.

"Whoo-hoo!" the twins cheered, clapping their hands as if admiring their captain, while Rukia and Inoue were still trying to catch up at what is going on. Soi Fon smiled smugly and turned to the two innocent girls of their group. She looked directly at the big-bosomed girl and stood up from her seat. "Inoue, will you come with me at the rest room?" she asked, and the girl hesitantly nodded. Her captain grinned and quickly tugged on her arms. But before the two girls left, Soi Fon gave the twins a meaningful nod and the girls quirked their brows in agreement.

Then as their captain disappeared through the crowd, the twins smiled at each other and turned to the petite girl sitting across them on the table. They raised their glass up in the air before grinning at her and saying,

"Bottoms up!"

**...o...**

Meanwhile...

A few blocks away from the disco bar, a shiny silver BMW stopped in front of a five star restaurant in the heart of Karakura downtown. Amazed and curious gazes were on the people's faces as they saw the car. And their admiration grew when a handsome maroon haired man stepped out from the expensive vehicle.

Looking up at the towering building in front of him, the man took in an audible breath before stepping up the stairs. Upon entering the entrance hall, the employees quickly lined up and greeted the VIP. A finely dressed man introduced himself as one of managers of the place and courteously assisted the young VIP. The elite man and his bodyguards followed and made their way towards a cozy private room where a dark haired young man was already waiting for him at the table.

The elite man gestured his men and the manager to leave before he stepped inside the room and shut the door closed. And that's when the guy stood up from his seat and turned to him.

"Good evening Mr. Kano. I am Ulquiorra Cifer. It's nice to finally meet you, sir."

* * *

To my beloved readers and reviewers... (fr. Chapter 22)  
**Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru, Badapple12, teshichan, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, nana6906, LAWLS117, Kurosaki Anne, xoxokiss210, w. cyan, Kaoru Kato, Rogue's Queen, Goran R, Ichiruki2.0, Blood angel-the avenger, morte-hourglass, 1BleachFan, lunalisett...**and to my reviewers from the last 22 chapters of this fic. To all of you...

THANK YOU for your support and for stickin' around. I wish I could reply to each of your reviews like I did before but...I'm sure you all know the reasons. So...all I can do is put your name in this fic and shower you with virtual LOVE n Cookies! ^^

Your words and responses never fail to brighten up my day! You are all an inspiration for this fic and because of you I was able to continue and write more! Thank you, thank you so much!

And most importantly, My warmest gratitude to a very lovely friends of mine... **TruantPony **and **SilveringBlue**. Cheers to them! I know I've said this over and over again with my PM but I'm really happy that you guys are helping me with this one... At first I thought that I just want to put a story in this site for fun...simple and plain. But when you guys started reading, reviewing, and liking my story, I feel like I needed to grow more not only for myself but most importantly for you guys. You help me make this story better. And I am very grateful for that. No, I'm not crying now (maybe later...hehe.)

**Spoiler for next chap!**

"Kurosaki-kun... I... I love you."

"What are you doing? Rukia stop it!"

"Wha- but I'm not-"

"Thanks Mr. Cyfer. I'm counting on you."

"Rukia! Please don't hurt her!"

"But I-"

"Get that bitch!"

"What's going on there?"

"It seems that a group of girls are having a fight, Ashido-sama."

Ashido turned at the chaos. "Well then...stop them."

"Yes, sir."

Wohoho! Ashido-baby is in the house yo! Hehe...will he get an early reunion with our little troublesome brat? Will he be able to save Rukia from the said cat fight or someone will make another appearance? Hint! Rukia met that character in Chapter 19... Hahaha! I'm so mean! ;p

And oh Ichi got slap! *pouts*

Well, he learned his lessons about being overprotective so Rukia, it's time to learn your lesson, my dear... Dreams are far different from Wants and Friends is way much better than Foes.

Well, hope u all like this chap though there's not much smoochiness and fluff in here...sigh... That's Life, 30% sucks! But 70% rocks! \m/

I hope u're still with me! And oh please check out my new story.. yeah I don't know what's gotten into me. It just puffs out of my brain and everything. Well its title is **'HOMEWORK'**…an ICHIRUKI vampire fic. Hehe… I don't know when to post it but I think I'll have it posted in here one of these days. ;P

And another major spoiler...

Drunk Rukia + Pissed Ichigo = one furious bout...in bed?

Will they finally do it? Don't forget to REVIEW! ^^

LoVeLoTs,

cY17


	24. Chapter 24 Blinded

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **It's been awhile since I last updated this story, leaving with such confusing and sudden change of attitude for the characters, especially Rukia. But I just want to assure you that EVERYTHING that happens in this story, EvERY CHAPTERS are STILL PART OF THE PLOT. Everything that I wrote here happens for a reason. I appreciate those who commented about that coz it made me think about my plot thoroughly, but I always come up with one conclusion... I'm not dragging the story. If for some reason you forget, here let me take you back to...

**Full House Chapter 1 (Full Summary)**

**"Since Rukia came into my house, my life has never been this full...of disasters!" **

**Rukia, the runaway Kuchiki heiress, wants to be in public while Kurosaki Ichigo, the hardcourt hearthrob, enjoys his privacy in his own house. One day, Rukia came to Ichigo's house claiming it was hers, but ended up living with him under one roof, with Ichigo assigning her to do all the household chores. But Ichigo's nightmares became reality when Rukia met his microwave oven... and his washing machine. A disastrous, funny and romantic school and house life story of Ichigo and Rukia on how they find friendship, build dreams and experience the greatest thing of all, LOVE.**

.

Thank you for all the support for both of my fics. ^_^

Special thanks for mah friend... TruantPony! Cheers for her wonderful job! ^o^

**I don't own BLEACH or any of the songs used in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 Blinded**

**Soundtrack: What the Hell by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

At the bar…

"Bottom's up!"

Macy and Stacey cheered before gulping the liquor down their throats and letting out a satisfied sigh before grinning and looking at Rukia. But the petite girl just blinked at them, totally oblivious of what she's doing in there. They said that they would have fun tonight but she didn't expected there to be a drinking session. Her gaze shifted between the twins as the two glanced at her shot glass then nudged at her.

"C'mon Rukia, it's your turn now!" Macy said loudly, smiling widely at her. Rukia looked down at said glass then lifted it up to her nose. Her face crinkled at the smell. 'C'mon it's not that bad!"

"Just one shot and you'll feel awesome after!" Stacey added.

"Shot! Shot! Shot..!" The girls shouted and some random bar hoppers joined them, making her feel more pressured. Rukia closed her eyes tight and took in a deep breath before lifting the glass up and…

…**o…**

"What?" Inoue blurted out, earning confused stares from other girls in the rest room. Soi Fon grimaced at her and pulled her inside a cubicle.

"Don't be so loud, you…" she paused and stopped herself from smacking the girl's head. "I said you'll be leaving and go home."

"But I just got here and what about Rukia-san? She will be looking for me."

"Don't worry about that Inoue. I can take care of her… Now, you should follow what I say and go home." Soi Fon paused. "Inoue, tonight is the night that you're waiting for… just go back to your house and then call Ichigo. Tell him that Rukia is in your house and that he should pick her up."

Inoue frowned in confusion, "But how will that work?"

"I'll take care of Rukia here. Once you get Ichigo to go in your house, you have to do all that I taught you about flirting. And here…" Soi Fon grabbed her hands and placed a small bottle in her palm.

"This should knock him up; the rest is up to you," Soi Fon finished and stared at her face. Inoue gulped nervously as she stared at the bottle in her hands. "Inoue, do this tonight or regret it for the rest of your life.''

The big bosomed girl looked up at her captain, worry visible on her face. "But what about Rukia-san? What are you going to do with her?"

Soi Fon smirked, "Well she said she wants to have fun tonight so I'll give it to her."

Inoue was about to say something but Soi Fon quickly turned on her back and flipped her braids back gracefully. "So, it's up to you now, Inoue if you want to do it or not. But I just want to tell you this…" she turned over her shoulder and gave her a threatening look. "Try to back stab me and I'll make sure you'll want to drop out of school… got that?"

Frowning sadly and nervously, Inoue just responded with a nod then watched as her captain disappeared from the door.

**.o.**

Walking back towards her friends' table, Soi Fon had another bottle in one hand and joined the girls. She smiled smugly as Rukia coughed pathetically after gulping her second shot. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, Rukia turned to Soi Fon.

"Girls listen… I have some kinda bad news to tell," Soi Fon said placing the bottle of MD 20/20 on their table. "Inoue had already gone home. She said she's not feeling well so I accompanied her outside and let her pass for tonight."

Rukia's face was concerned but before she could ask a question, Soi Fon quickly interrupted her. "But she says it's nothing to worry about. She just feels a little dizzy. Though she really wants to stay and join us in comforting Rukia; she needs to rest. I just told her not to worry because we're still here to join Rukia and have fun, right Rukia?"

A 'smile' on Soi Fon's face slowly lessens Rukia's worries so she nodded back at the girl.

"So let's keep the fun rolling!"

"Yeah!"

**…o…**

Pacing back and forth in front of the Shoten café, Momo grunted in impatience as she caught a glimpse of the clock. It's already 30 minutes since she phoned him but the carrot top has yet to arrive. She heaved a sharp breath and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Then a tall figure catches her attention and her face slightly brightened in relief.

"Oh geez, Kurosaki what took so long?"

"I'm sorry Momo but…" he paused and decide to save his apologies for later. "What happened? Where's Rukia?"

Momo frowned worriedly, "Those Pep squad girls came here earlier and they invited Rukia to a bar.'

"What? And she goes with them?"

Momo nodded. Ichigo ran his hands through his already messy hair and Momo mentally scolded herself for blushing at him. She already had a boyfriend but she still found Ichigo incredibly handsome and charming…scowling or not.

She shook her head fiercely then looked up at him, "Ichigo, you should go after her now."

"Yeah, I really think so. If only I knew where they went."

"Oh! I heard them saying about this Thaiger Bar."

"Thaiger Bar?"

"Yeah! Thaiger Bar as in T-H-A-I-ger. Not the animal but the food."

"You mean the country." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Ooh, is that a country too?" Momo asked innocently.

Sweat dropped.

"Oooo-kay, I think I should go find that bar now." he waved Momo goodbye and called for a cab hurriedly. He didn't use his car because his on coding today...yeah, talk about great timing. But as he sat impatiently inside the cab, about to dial Rukia's number, an incoming phone call interrupted him.

_'Inoue_ _Calling...'_

He lifted the phone in his ear and said an anxious,"Yo! Inoue, is Rukia with you right now?" before pausing to hear what the big bosomed girl has to say. Then... "What..? Okay, I'm on my way there. Thanks." He clicked his phone off and directed the cab driver towards another route.

**...o...**

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Go Ruki! Go Ruki! Go Ruki..!" the three Pep Squad girls chanted and cheered as they watch Rukia take another shot of Mad Dog down her throat.

"Mmmph-aaah!" Grimacing, coughing then sighing in satisfaction, Rukia started to feel hot and dizzy, yet she enjoyed the new sensation. She's grinned widely and her eyes were half lidded...a visible sign of being drunk. "Yeah! I love dish drink!" she yelled happily-er-now it is drunkenly. But even though she's getting drunk, Rukia wasn't very talkative. The cheerleaders thought that when the petite girl gets drunk, she'll be spilling anything and everything from her mouth. But they couldn't get a word as the girl chose to 'literally' forget about her problems. And by literally means no talking anything about strawberry, period! The first and last thing they heard about the orange haired captain that Rukia said is "He'sh an iiiii-jot!" then she laughed hard after that.

"Pst..." Macy nudged her captain by the elbow. "Have you called those bitches from Hano University already?"

Soi Fon turned to Macy, "They'll be here in any moment now."

"But what if they didn't come?"

Soi Fon gave an arrogant smirk, "They will come...that's for sure." she then turned to the petite girl who's now laughing and playing with Stacey's hair.

_'Poor bitch...you sure __had__ your show last week at the party, but I'll make you pay for taking the spotlight from me. Just wait 'til Riruka's group is here then I'll show you what a real show time is. That's if you're still conscious after Riruka gives you a hit.'_

An evil smile formed on the captain's lips as she took a sip on her glass.

**...o...**

"Here are photos I've taken. These five girls were all close to the name you gave me...but they vary in surnames. The only one closest to the name is this one." the detective pulled out another envelope and handed it to his client. "Her name is Rukia Kouzuki, just like what you've given me. She's enrolled in Karakura University, working at a cafe and currently living in SunnyVille Subdivision."

Ashido pulled out the photos inside the said envelope and his face slightly lit up upon seeing a photo of the Kuchiki heiress. There is a photo of her walking out of a school gate, another one is standing outside a coffee shop. There is also a photo of her and four other girls sitting outside a restaurant and it looked like she was laughing in that photo. The view brought a small smile on the young man's face though a slight guilt also roused inside him now...

Rukia looked really happy being here and she must be making a lot of friends now just as she had told him. But here he is, hiring a detective to spy on her... If she found out about it, he's sure that she'll get mad at him. But...he's only doing this to ensure her safety. Byakuya doesn't have any idea that she's out here in the city...with harm and danger surrounding her. So he has to move and take Byakuya's work on protecting her younger sister, so he musn't feel guilty about this, right? He has to do this...he just has to do this.

"Ah, Mr. Kano?" Ulquiorra snapped him out of his stupor and asked, "Is she the girl that you're looking for?"

Ashido lifted his gaze at the younger man. "Yes. She's the one."

"Alright then, I'll be the one who will conduct surveillance on her personally."

"Yes, I'm about to ask you to take this as your personal assignment too."

"That would be fine with me, Sir. So what terms and conditions you want to discuss to me then?"

Ashido pulled out a white envelope from his suit and handed it to the detective. "Here is your initial check for allowance and other resources you might need. And here is my contact details and email address..." he sat up straight and looked seriously at the man before he begun. "First thing to remember...I want this girl's identity to be pure classified. You don't have to know her background anymore because as I've said she's a relative of mine..." he paused briefly then continued. "I want to receive important photos of her every week. But be sure not to take advantage of her. I also want this job to be classified. No one even your boss should know about it. If ever she needs help or she's in some sort of trouble I trust her safety and protection to you. And lastly, I want you to take a good note on her friends, especially her male friends. Did I make it all clear, Mr. Cyfer?"

**...o...**

After paying the driver, Ichigo rushed out of the cab and anxiously pressed the doorbell outside Inoue's small gate. Inoue's heartbeat raced rapidly inside her chest as she heard her door bell rang and with loud and impatient knocks on her gate. She's very nervous now but she's also getting excited at the same time.

She won't back down now...she's been way too far to back fire now. She has been waiting for this moment for God knows how long so she has to do this...she just has to do this.

After several anxious knocks, the gate finally swung open and there stood Orihime Inoue in a short and sexy red dress. But Ichigo seemed not to notice her look since his gaze quickly went through her. "Ah hi Inoue. Is Rukia inside?" he asked, eyes searching around her house.

But Inoue didn't mind him ignoring her, instead she smiled sweetly and guided him in. "Ah come in Kurosaki-kun!" she chimed and Ichigo slightly flinched at that sweet girl tone of hers. But nevertheless, he stepped inside and waited for Inoue before taking the wooden stairs to open the door to her apartment like house. Ichigo knew little about this friend of his. He knew that Inoue lived alone in the house, the girl's only sibling died when she was young and that she's been receiving financial support from her relatives living somewhere in Tokyo. And somehow he thought that Inoue felt lonely being alone and that her cheerfulness is just a facade to hide her true feelings... But...

_'Why in the hell am I thinking about other people's problems now. I have a stubborn little brat to deal with, for Pete's sake!'_ Ichigo told himself then realized that he's already standing inside Inoue's living room.

"Have a seat, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said softly and stepped confidently in front of him. Somehow, the shot of hard liquor that Soi Fon gave her before she went home is kicking in and boosting her confidence. But she's far from drunk though she just felt very ready for her plan tonight. "Would you like have some drink, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo frowned lightly, "Ah no, thanks. I just need to get Rukia and drive her home. Where is she anyway?" he asked and for the first time he saw Inoue scowled.

"Maybe she's still in the bathroom. Just wait here and have a drink while I help her out and take her in here."

"Alright, I'll be in here. Just call me if she needs help, okay?" Ichigo said frantically and obviously worried.

"Relax, Kurosaki-kun...she's not that drunk. Here..." she placed a cup in front of him. "Drink it. It'll calm you down."

Ichigo looked down at the cup then back at the sexy dressed girl in front of her. Somehow, he felt a little uncomfortable...uneasy and anxious. It's like something's not right. He closed his eyes tight for a brief second then grabbed the cup and lifted it towards his mouth.

**...o...**

"Yeah! I'm so happy! Can't take it 'nymore. I want to sing... Yeah I want tsu fucking sing!" Rukia slurred as she made her way up the stage and grabbed a mic. "Hey! You guysh wanna have fun?" she asked over the mic and the crowd turned at her. Though not all of them paid her any mind, they were all getting wasted and all them sure wanted to have lots of fun. Rukia giggled. "Okay! We are going to have some fun tonight! Whooo-c'mon!"

The dj scratched his disc then played a track and Rukia started singing. "You...say...that I'm messin' with your head. Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah..!"

The entrance door to the bar swung open and there stood five college girls. The bouncer of the bar immediately recognized the girls as their regular hoppers from Hano University...

Riruka, the pink haired cheerleading captain of the Hano University led her group inside and started to look around the dark room.

"Have you seen them?" she asked. One of the girls turned to her and shook her head. She let out an irritated huff then saw a raven haired girl singing and rocking on the stage. She scowled then turned her attention to her friend.

"Riruka, we got them. Soi Fon and the twin are outside."

The pink haired captain narrowed her eyes. "Alright, let's get those bitches then!"

**...o...**

Grabbing the cup, Ichigo slowly lifted it towards his mouth but before the rim touched his lips, Inoue burst down crying on the floor. "Stop! Kurosaki-kun, I can't do this!"

"Inoue...What's happening to you?" Ichigo quickly placed the cup down and rushed to the girl's side. "Inoue... Inoue, are you alright? What's wrong? What's the matter, Inoue tell me!" he growled in worry and concern.

But Inoue can't answer him back because she's crying and sobbing so hard, her face is really distorted now. Ichigo's face remained worried as he held her on the waist and helped her up to her feet. He guided her slowly towards the couch and sat her there. "Inoue, you want some water? Wait I'll just-"

"Kurosaki-kun! Please, don't go. Don't leave me." she sobbed, grabbing his arms and holding him in place. Ichigo's brow furrowed more as he sat back beside her. But then he decided to let the girl cry some more and to let her relax before he'll ask again. After a while, Inoue's sobs slowly died down and she's wiping her tears off her face.

"Are you alright now, Inoue?"

Letting out a soft sniffle, Inoue nodded and turned at him. "Ku-Kurosaki-kun... I-hic- I'm sorry. I lied to you..." she tilted her head and stared down on her lap. "Rukia-san isn't here. I lied when I called you and said that she's here. I'm sorry," she mumbled guiltily.

She told herself that she will be true to herself...that she will not lie about how she feels and that she'll always be true to him...but she failed yet again. She let herself be swayed by her jealousy and so she's here...crying at him as she failed to keep his promise.

Inoue's face saddened more as her hands balled tightly on her lap. But Ichigo's voice rang into her as he said... "I know."

She darted her gaze towards him in surprise. "You know?"

Ichigo nodded and looked ahead."The moment I stepped in, I realized that Rukia isn't here." Inoue eyes widened then returned back to normal. Ichigo glanced at the girl beside her, "Weird, huh? But I still came in and stay, you know why?" he paused and turned slightly at her. "Because I know that you have something to tell me."

Inoue clutched her hands tighter as her heart began to beat more rapidly at what he said. How he knows about it, she doesn't want to know. All she knows is she has to confess to him...right here and right now. Maybe he's giving her this time to tell her feelings to him because...she might have a chance with him.

And with his words, Inoue felt calmer and pushed all of her hesitations away.

"Kurosaki-kun...the time you saved me back in high school, I started to admire you. I always saw you as an inspiration, the only guy that brightens up my day. Whenever I see you, my heart swells up in happiness and content," she trailed off, tears started to form in her eyes again as she stared down on her lap. "You're the reason I want to go to school. You're the reason why I don't feel alone...and sad. You make my fears and hesitations go away. Your smile gave me confidence...and I feel like I can do anything just by knowing that you are near. You...you are everything to me, because I..." she slowly turned and met his gaze. "I have always been and will always be in love with you, Kurosaki-kun."

A moment of silence surrounds them after that awaited confession. Neither one wanted to speak nor move as they stared at each other's eyes. Inoue almost saw blurs as tears uncontrollably streamed down her face. But what confused her at the moment was Kurosaki-kun's gentle gaze. She thought that he might be surprised by what she said but it seemed like he's not. Then his next move shocked her and flickered a fire of hope in her heart...

Still staring gently at the crying girl beside her, Ichigo reached up and gently brushed a tear on her cheek. "Stop crying, Inoue. You don't have to cry for me," he said, pulling out his handkerchief and wiped it gently on her face before handing it to the girl. Inoue took the cloth and gently pressed it on her face, stopping right on her nose to take in its scent and then blew on it…hard.

"Geez..." Ichigo suddenly said, scratching the back of his head and his voice light as if to calm the moment. "I didn't know that I had that much effect on you." he chuckled sheepishly then placed both hands on his lap. He glanced at the girl beside him and saw that she's calm now. "Inoue..." he said softly, letting out a deep and slow breath before he continued. "Thanks for telling those things to me... I'm glad that I can make you happy and I can be an inspiration for you to become happy...and I'm sorry for not noticing it," he looked ahead of him and continued. "Inoue, you are a special person to me. Though we're not that close to each other I know that you're kind, sweet and caring. You are almost perfect girl every guy wants to have and be with...but..." he sighed silently. "But I'm sorry that I'm...not one of those guys."

Inoue's hand tightened around the cloth on his hands. His voice was gentle but she just couldn't help but feel deeply hurt inside.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier and for leading you on... I've hurt you a lot of times now so I don't want to hurt and see you cry anymore... I care for you, because you...you have been and always will be my sweet good friend, Inoue."

Another moment of silence enveloped the room but somehow it seemed a bit lighter as the two finally said what they wanted to say for so long.

Love and rejection...either one you choose, it will always hurt.

Forever seemed to pass, before Ichigo finally heard Inoue sighing heavily. _'Geez, I thought she was dead.'_

"Kurosaki-kun..." she called out and slowly turned up at him, "Thank you."

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened then it quickly went back to normal as he lets out a relieved sigh and returned her smile. "I should be the one thanking you." After another moment of silence, Ichigo finally stood up from his seat. "Well, I should go now. I still have a bratty midget to find. I'll see you again, Inoue," he said, making his tone light to at least brighten up the girl's mood...even though he knew full well that Inoue is just trying to look strong. He glanced at her and saw her nodding her head so he aimed for the door but paused on the knob when the girl called again.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Hm?" he turned over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to ask...how did you know that Rukia-san...is not here?"

"Oh that! I don't know I just can't feel any presence of that brat. And the fact that you're house is clean and intact I just knew that she's not here...because drunk or not, Rukia always brings trouble."

Inoue tilted her head down. "I see." she said.

"Don't worry Inoue, I'm very sure that there is someone there looking at you as his inspiration too...you just have to look through thick glasses." he finished, making Inoue look up at him in slight confusion. "I'll see you later then, Inoue." With one last smile, Ichigo stepped out the door and hurriedly went out. Inoue watched him as he disappeared from her door.

It's finally over. She had finally told him and he finally gave her his answer. Tears started to form in her eyes again and she cried. She cried out and let all of her emotions out with every teardrop falling on the light blue handkerchief in her hands. It was so painful to know that Kurosaki-kun, the love of her life, didn't love her...yet her heart still feels light.

Because, of all the things that she had done in her life...this moment is the one thing that she can be proud of. And she didn't regret a single moment.

Her sobs became louder as she covered her face and cried even more. "K-Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun..." she sobbed as she kept saying his name... The very last time that she will say and call on that name affectionately because she knows and feels very clearly now that someone owns his heart. One thing that made her realized that fact is how he turned her down without even saying a single thing about his love...Rukia. At the very end, Kurosaki-kun told her what he truly feels inside his heart, and not with what he feels towards another girl...which means, he's still protecting the raven haired girl. He doesn't want Inoue to think that Rukia is the reason why he doesn't love her.

He does love her...but as a friend and nothing more.

And Inoue is grateful for his honesty and gentleness. And at the end, she admired Kurosaki-kun more...as a friend, and nothing more.

She wiped the last tear off her face and looked ahead of her, "Arigatou... Kurosaki-kun."

**...o...**

"If he loves me...if he hates me. You can't save me, baby! Baby-" Rukia kept on singing when someone suddenly pulled her on the stage.

"Rukia, come quick! Soi Fon is in trouble!"

"What..?" Rukia asked lazily, grinning at the green haired girl before her.

"Our cheerleading rivals are with Soi Fon now and they might hurt her!"

"What?" with her protective instinct, Rukia jumped off the stage and her drunkenness seemed to leave her for a brief moment. But as Macy grabbed her arm and dragged her outside, Rukia felt fuzzy and dizzy again.

"What did you say?" the pink haired girl growled, getting angrier each moment.

Soi Fon smirks at her, "I said, tell your boyfriend to stay away from me. He's been flirting with me recently but I find him so disgusting, I wonder how you can stay with a guy like him. Oh! Maybe because both of you are sluts...you know birds of the same feather, fuck each other."

"Why you-"

"Hold it right-woah! Guys, why are you shpinning?" All the girls stopped and looked at their side as a small raven haired girl suddenly butts in the scene...swaying and cupping her head. "Oh damn it! I feel so dizz-hic!"

Riruka grimaced at her then turned her attention back at her cheerleading rival. She was now clutching on Soi Fon's collar, but said girl didn't look afraid at her at all. "You bitch! How dare you talk trash about my boyfriend? Is this why you called me to come here tonight?"

"Damn straight! I didn't know you have a tiny piece of brain too!" Soi Fon said and put Riruka's in the verge of anger.

"YOU BITCH!" She harshly grabbed Soi Fon by the hair and pulled her along but Soi Fon fought back by clawing the girl in the face. And so the girls started to fight.

"Soi Fon!" Rukia called, running to help the girl. But she felt a painful throbbing in her head along the way that's why she didn't notice a girl jumping on her. "Ogh!" she groaned as a body collided with her and she stumbled on her back...earning another major headache from the impact. She groaned and managed to sit up. But the girl who jumped on her, which happens to have orange hair, crouched down and was about to punch her but...

With all the horrible feelings in her head (and stomach)...Rukia suddenly threw up in front of the girl...on her blouse to be precise. The girl shrieked in disgust which made Rukia to groggily look at the girl and when she saw

'Orange...'

"Why you stupid idiotic MOROOOON!" she growled angrily, punching the girl in the face and totally knocking her out.

Thud!

The girl fell down on the ground while Rukia stared down at her...realizing just now that it wasn't the strawberry jerk that she's mad at...

"Oops! Shorry... I thought you're my shtrawberry-hic!" she said innocently, crawling away from the girl's knocked out form. Looking up, she saw Soi Fon and the twins still having a hair tugging competition. Rukia headed towards their way...swaying, groaning and losing her balance every now and then. Finally, Macy and Stacey won over their opponent then turned at their captain. But rather than helping their captain, they just stood on the side and pretended to be hurt and able to help as they shout.

"Rukia! Stop! Don't hurt her!"

"Rukia, please! Don't hurt Soi Fon!"

Hearing her name being called, Rukia struggled to stand up on her feet and clings on to a post. Her vision became worst and the yelling started to make her head throbs more.

"Rukia! Please, stop it now! Don't hurt her!" Macy yelled as Riruka dug her finger into Soi Fon's arm.

"Aah! Rukia, please don't hurt me!" Soi Fon squirmed in pain.

Rukia's brow creased. "Wha-but I-" another churning in her stomach made her feel incredibly horrible and her visions become so blurry and almost fading and her legs wobbled.

**.o.**

After almost 2 hours inside the private room, Ashido and the hired detective finally stepped out of the room. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Cyfer."

"My pleasure."

The two gentlemen shook hands and bowed before bidding each other fare well. Ashido then led his men out of the hallway and into the lobby where the employees were once again lined up to bid him farewell. Stepping out of the building, his car was already waiting in front and so he stepped down the wide stairs and into his car. But before he settled inside, he paused and looked to his side, across the road. "What's going on in there?"

One of his bodyguards leaned in and said, "It seems that a group of teenage girls are having a fight, Ashido-sama."

For a while, Ashido finds himself staring at the scene. There's something that made him stop and watch as the girls attacked each other...somehow, an image of Rukia being involved in those kind of teenage wars flashed through his mind and the thought alarmed him. "Bui."

A six foot tall bodyguard steps beside him. "Yes, Ashido-sama?"

"Go in there and stop them."

"Hai."

**.o.**

The screams and yells became louder as Riruka continued to slap Soi Fon repeatedly.

"Rukia, stop! Please stop it!"

Everything around her began to spin but Rukia still managed to crawl her way towards the cheerleaders. She can hear Macy and Stacey calling her and even Soi Fon is asking her to stop... 'But what are they saying?'

Straddling Soi Fon down on the floor, Riruka placed another hard slap on the girl's face that her nails scratch Soi Fon's skin. She's so furious and bitchy like a wild cat that she didn't care why the twins are calling her 'Rukia'... She's too occupied by her anger that she didn't mind their pleas. And the weirdest of all is... Soi Fon isn't fighting back; she's blocking her attacks with less effort as if she really wanted to be slapped.

"Take this, you bitchy slut!" Another slap and Riruka became totally uncontrollable. And when the twins finally realized it's time to act now, they rushed to their captain's help. But before they could reach their captain, a short raven haired girl jumped into their view and tackled the pink haired girl on to the ground.

"Get off me, you bitch!" Riruka pushed the petite body on top of her and struggled to easily break free since Rukia is dazed. But as she got up, Rukia grabbed her legs and Riruka stumbled forward. That fueled her anger and she kicked Rukia's arms off of her.

While Riruka struggled with her new persistent (and drunk) enemy, Macy and Stacey assisted Soi Fon up. And rather than help the petite girl, the three girls swiftly snuck out, leaving Rukia behind.

"Come back here, you bitch!" Riruka growled angrily as she watched the three girls sneak away.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" a man's voice called out and then the security personnel of the bar started to rush on the scene.

Frustrated, Riruka turned her anger at the petite girl clinging onto her leg. She raised her free foot and aimed to kick Rukia to the face but...

"Oh no, you don't."

A bandana wearing woman blocked her legs and kicked her back, making her lose her balance and fall hard on her on her butt. "Getting into trouble again, aren't you... Riruka." the woman said.

Riruka scowled and then she and her friends hurriedly ran away before the security caught them.

Bui finally arrived at the scene and asked if he could be of any help. "No Sir, thanks for your concern. But this is just a petty teenage fight. I'll handle this," the woman with bandana said.

"Alright. I'll be going now." the tall man said then bowed his head before leaving and returning to his boss.

"Oh great! Those girls escaped again," one man said then turned to the policewoman and saw the only girl left in the scene. "What about that one?" the man asked.

"Ah, she will-"

"Rukia!" A frantic call interrupted the woman. She turned over her shoulder and saw an orange haired guy rushing towards the petite girl crouching on her side. "Rukia! What happened? Rukia!"

"Wait..." the woman said, looking at the guy who was now cradling the petite girl up on his arms.

"Rukia, are you alright?"

"Ichigo?"

Hearing his name, the orange haired guy turned and looked up. "Kukkaku-san..."

**.o.**

"Ashido-sama."

The maroon haired guy scrolled his car window down and asked. "What happened in there, Bui?"

"A certain group of female teenagers had a fight but a police and the security already took care of the matter."

He didn't know why but a relieved sigh unconsciously escaped from his lips. "Alright, thank you Bui. We will go now," he said and his driver started the car. Before the car pulled away, Ashido glanced back to the direction...silently wishing Rukia won't encounter that kind of chaos while she's here in this city.

**.o.**

"Kukkaku-san...what are you- I mean, what happened here?" Ichigo asked, cradling his drunk and half conscious girlfriend in his arms.

"A cat fight. I was on my way to my Ganjus' but I passed by here. That girl was almost got kicked in the face...you know her?"

Ichigo nodded. "She's my girlfriend."

Kukkaku's eyes widened, "Really? That girl is your-"

"Madam, we are leaving now. What about that girl?" the man from earlier asked the policewoman, pointing to the petite girl.

Kukkaku turned to the girl then to Ichigo who is mentally asking for her help. She then turned to the man, "You go ahead. I'll take care of this one," she said and the man nodded before leaving.

She turned back to the couple behind her and smiled softly as Ichigo helped his girlfriend up. "You have your car?" she asked and he shook his head. "Alright, I'll drive you home."

**...o...**

Sitting on the backseat of the black patrol car, Ichigo scowled deeply as he shifted Rukia's head on his shoulder. His arm was around her shoulder as Rukia kept groaning in her seat.

"Oh, my head. It hurts...uugh."

"That's your fault, you brat," Ichigo mumbled irritated as he brushed strays of hair off her sweaty face.

"Ichi? Hic!" she grunted, reaching up on his face and lightly pinching his cheek. "Are you-hic! You mad, Ichi?"

"Of course."

Rukia pouted and continued playing with his cheek. "Oh Ichi don't-hic-be mad...pleeeeaaassh..."

Ichigo scowled and pried her hands away. "Stop it Rukia...just stay put." His irritation was ticking upward as his girlfriend giggled and played with his face. He kept on prying and tucking her hands down his lap but she just got worse. Since her hands were restrained by his large ones, Rukia (being the annoying and playful midget that she is) darted her tongue out and licked his neck. "Rukia? S-Stop it!" he jerked in his seat. Rukia just giggled enthusiastically at his expression.

"Ichi's neck tastes-umfh!" Rukia's words were muffled as Ichigo clumped his hand over mouth.

"Rukia, will you behave? Geez!" Ichigo growled in annoyance. This time his scowl was able to make her stop and he knew that she's pouting under his hands then her half lidded eyes finally closed and her breathing slowly became even. Ichigo let out a heavy sigh then pulled her closer to him and she unconsciously buried her face in his neck. He let out another sigh and reached for his handkerchief, but then he remembered that he gave it to Inoue earlier.

"Here, use mine," the police woman in the driver's seat said, tossing a towel at him. She had been glancing at the young couple through her rearview mirror. Ichigo muttered, 'Thanks' before wiping sweat off Rukia's forehead and neck. "You got a troublesome chick for a girlfriend, huh Ichigo?"

"You have no idea," he replied, shifting Rukia to properly lean on him.

"Actually I have! In fact, I already met that girl before," Kukkaku said, glancing at him through the mirror.

"You have? When was that?"

"She was brought to the station for mistaking a pest controller for a murderer," she chuckled. "She said she overheard the man talking about killing someone so she tackled the man down and ordered customers to call the police. But when the security personnel arrived, the man's identity was revealed and so your girlfriend was invited to come to the station. Luckily they didn't file any charges at her."

Ichigo looked down at the girl beside him. 'Tsk! You sure are one lucky troublemaker, you know that?' he asked in his mind.

"Uugh... Ichi..." Rukia groaned.

"Stay put. We're almost there," Ichigo said, annoyance still in his tone.

"She's living in the same subdivision or..?"

"She lives in my neighborhood," Ichigo quickly answered.

"So, you met her there." Kukakku confirmed and received a nod from the guy. "You know what? I thought you're a kind of guy who'd rather stay single than become committed to any girl. But now I know that you still have balls."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo growled while Kukkaku laughed at her own joke.

"No, I was just kidding," she chuckled and glanced at the couple in the backseat. The petite girl's head rested on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck while the orange haired guy had his arm wrapped securely around his girlfriend's shoulder. "You know what?"

"What?" Ichigo mumbled, wiping Rukia's face and tucking her hair off her face.

"You look good together," Kukkaku said, smiling as she saw the light blush on the young man's face. "Really? Ichigo, you two look cute!"

"Stop teasing me already."

"I'm not teasing you. I'm telling the truth."

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled, accepting defeat. Rukia groaned again saying how everything spins and all, while Ichigo just shushed her (annoyed yet thoughtful) and mumbled to her to just go back to sleep. Kukkaku smiled at the touching and cute affection between the two and instead of teasing the orange haired guy, she chose to let them alone and drive safe and sound.

**.o.**

After almost 45 minutes of driving, they finally reached the subdivision's gate. "You sure don't want me to drive you inside?" Kukkaku asked.

Ichigo shook his head as he shifted Rukia on his back. "You still have a long drive back. I can manage from here. Thanks Kukkaku-san."

The police woman smirked, "Anytime," she hopped back inside the car. "Visit us again if you have time! Ganju is asking for you and your teammates."

"Ah...we will visit him on sembreak," Ichigo replied. "And say hi to Kalen for me."

"Yeah, the little guy is also asking about you guys," she chuckled as if remembering something funny. "Well, you guys be safe. And don't be so mad at your little girlfriend...alright, Ichi?" she teased, mimicking Rukia's tone earlier. She then stepped on the gas and sped away, waving and laughing at him.

Ichigo frowned and shook his head before entering the subdivision road.

**.o.**

Shifting the girl on his back, Ichigo jerked when he felt a hot and wet flesh licking on his neck. "Rukia, I said stop it!"

She just giggled in response and moved her tongue to his ear. Ichigo shuddered at the sensation but at the same he became more annoyed. "Rukia, if you don't stop that. I'll drop you and leave you in here... I'm serious."

With that, Rukia pouted and tightened her arms around his neck. "Ichi is mean..." she whined and buried his face into his shoulder.

Ichigo didn't say anything and just scowled as he continued walking down the road. He doesn't know how to feel about her right now. He wanted to be mad at her but he can't because she's drunk and arguing with her will surely results in something worse than their previous fight.

"Ichi so mean... I hate you." Rukia groans...

Ichigo scowled and didn't reply to that and just kept walking down the road. Sometimes he wondered why life is so ironic. Earlier, he was confessed to by a girl he didn't love. Now, he is being hated by the girl he loves.

_"I have always been and will always be in love with you, Kurosaki-kun."_

He sighed...how he wished Rukia was the one saying those things to him. Come to think of it, Rukia had not told how she feels about him yet. True, she had accepted his feelings but she didn't say anything. She hadn't said those three lovely words to him yet...she hasn't. The thought saddened his mood.

'I'm not into words either but at least I tell her how I feel whenever I got the chance.'

He opened the door to his house and made his way up to his bedroom. There, he gently laid the petite girl on his bed and adjusted her on the pillow. He then goes back downstairs to get a towel and some medicine.

After awhile...

"Rukia..." Ichigo called lowly and received a moan as a reply. "Can you sit up? You have to change your clothes."

"Hmn...my head hurts."

"I know." Ichigo snarled and tried to help her up but Rukia isn't moving. She just kept mumbling and groaning as she lied sprawled in his bed.

"It's hot...it's so hot." she mumbled, fumbling with her blouse's buttons and shifting her head from left to right. Ichigo gulped and quickly looked away though he remained sitting on the bed. He took in several controlled breaths as he waited for the petite girl to finish changing into one of his t-shirts. But seconds passed and Rukia remained silent. He took a quick glance at her and saw that she didn't manage to open even one button.

"Ichigo... I can't...open it." she moaned. Ichigo heaved a long heavy sigh and palmed his face.

'Oh what to do...what to do?' he asked thoughtfully then turned at his drunk girlfriend. Her shirt is now visibly damp with sweat so she has to take it off...or 'he' has to take it off, rather.

"Okay. You left me with no other choice so..." his hands moved up to her blouse. His fingers are slightly trembling as he starts unbuttoning her shirt. He can felt his face and body start to heat up and he felt really...awkward.

It's not like he hasn't dreamed of Rukia in 'that' way but he just can't think of doing those, let alone take advantage of her especially when she's under the influence of alcohol.

"Ichi..."

One button down.

"Ichigo..!"

Two buttons down.

"Ichi...go… I feel so hot," Rukia continued to mumble as her boyfriend nervously unbuttoned her shirt. He leaned closer as he struggled with the third button.

In reality, Ichigo was scowling and had a very irritated look on his face. But in Rukia's drunken vision, Ichigo was smiling warmly at her. The creases between his eyebrows were smoothed out for once and his darkened eyes gleamed in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. His tongue darted out his tongue and wet his lips as his hand brushed against her skin.

"Oh..." she cried in soft surprise as her hands snuck around his neck. "Ichigo, I never realized how handsome you are," she giggled. Her fingers played with baby fine hair as she slowly pulled his face closer. Occupied with his unbuttoning task, Ichigo didn't realize that he was being pulled down and was now a few inches away from her face.

"Rukia, can you-" his voice caught in his throat as he felt a long lick on his cheeks. "Rukia? What are you-umfh!"

Rukia smashed her lips against his. Her persistent tiny tongue lapped its way inside his mouth and tangled eagerly with his tongue. Shocked, Ichigo instinctively pushed his body up to pull away from her. But her arms were tight around his neck making it hard for him to move. Even worse, Rukia had wrapped one leg around his waist and pushed his lower body against her.

"Hmm..!" Ichigo lets out a pained groan (hehe. not sure what's that called) as Rukia ground her body against him. She hastotallylost control and Ichigo was aware of that. But the thing was...he found it hard to fight with the sensations. But then Rukia suddenly pulled away, leaving both of them breathless and panting heavily. Her half lidded and lust filled eyes fixed on his face.

"Rukia...we can't..."

"Ichigo..." Rukia interrupted, tightening her hold around his neck. She lifted herself up to reach his ear before murmuring, "I want you."

His eyes widened. Everything blacked out inside his mind after those sensual words escaped her sexy looking lips. And Ichigo felt like something took over him and he finally gave in.

Pushing her back down the bed, Ichigo's mouth quickly claimed hers. Their tongues instinctively swirled around each other's mouth in a very eager manner. Moans and groans escaped their lips as they ground and pressed their bodies together.

"Aah..." Rukia fisted her hands in his hair as Ichigo's mouth moved down to her jaw line and found his way to her ears. He nibbled and scraped his sharp canines against the soft shell of her ears and felt her tremble beneath him. From her ears, Ichigo made his way down to her creamy neck. Gently, he kissed and sucked the graceful column of her throat. Rukia arched her back towards him as her hands crept their way inside his shirt. She pulled his shirt up and moaned for Ichigo to take the offending clothes off. Her boyfriend seemed to understand and quickly pulled away to remove his shirt, exposing his finely built chest, broad shoulders and sculpted abs. Rukia licked her lips as she reached up and pulled him down again for another searing kiss. As they ravished each other's mouth again, Rukia's hand wandered around Ichigo's muscular body. She squeezed his biceps then moved down to trace his abs. Ichigo, weakened by her touch, moved his mouth and kissed her on his favorite part...her nose.

He totally lost all control as his instinct and desire for this woman took over his better nature.

_'I want you Rukia... I want you so bad...'_ his mind screamed at him as he continued to rain kisses on her tiny pert nose. His lips mapped the smooth ivory skin of her upturned face, her cheeks, her eyelids, her chin. His hands were now unconsciously moving down to her shoulders. And in one swift motion, he ripped her blouse off, making the buttons fly in every direction.

_'Ichigo..!'_ a tiny voice starts to ring inside his mind.

"Rukia...aah..."

_'Ichigo..!'_

"Mmm...huh-ahh..!"

_**'Ichigo... RUKIA IS DRUNK!'**_

His eyes snapped open and he instantly tore his mouth from hers, rolling to the side and letting his body fall to the floor.

Thud!

...

...

...

..

.

Panting heavily, Ichigo lay sprawled across his bedroom floor. Then he suddenly flipped on his stomach. "Snap! Out! Of! It!" he hissed, banging his head on the wooden floor with every word to regain control over his heated body.

Silence filled the entire house. Only the slow and audible sound of breathing floated through the air. Another deep sigh and Ichigo slowly pushed himself off the floor. Beads of sweat rolled off his head, shoulder, and in the crevice of his bare chest. He sat up and leaned his back on the bed.

_'I almost __lost__ it, __didn't__ I?'_ he glanced at Rukia and saw that her blouse wascompletely open. _'Yes I did.'_

Ichigo sighed loudly and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He stood up and turned to the now sleeping girl on his bed...with a hurtful look on his face.

"Rukia..."

**...o...**

The clock blinked 1:30 so she closed her eyes back and turned on her other side. But the afternoon sun greeted her grumpy mood. Groaning, Rukia slowly sat up from the bed. "What...where am I?" she groaned, looking around the room with groggy eyes. She then recognized the room not because of its familiar look but because of its owner's familiar scent. _'I'm in his room...in his bed__,__'_ she thought as her eyes fell on her clothes. _'...in his shirt, and...' _she peeked underneath the covers _'...only his shirt!'_

"What the-oh my head! Aaw..." she cupped her aching head as her vision spun in a swish. Then memories of last night flashed through her mind. She remembered going out to the bar with the girls. She remembered the drink, the dance and...

_'What happened after that?'_ She asked thoughtfully then decided to get up from the bed even if she's still having a major headache. "Ichigo..?" she called out and no one replied. But there were rustling sounds on the first floor so she carefully made her way downstairs. She turned towards the kitchen counter and found her boyfriend there. "Ichigo, what-"

"Your medicine is on my table. Drink that after you eat. I had prepared your lunch here so...ahm..." he quickly walked towards the living room and grabbed his bag. "I'm going out with the guys today so ahm...yeah, I-I'll see you later... Bye." With that, Ichigo is out the door leaving Rukia confused and hung over. He didn't even glance at her...not even once!

Rukia pouted and sat down on the staircase. 'Is he still mad at me? What happened last night? Oh no, maybe I did or said something stupid when I was drunk!' she placed both arms above her knees and buried her face on top. 'Oh Ichigooo...'

Outside, Ichigo leaned on the door and ran his hand through his hair. He was so embarrassed of what had almost transpired between them last night that's why he can't look into her, let alone stare into her eyes. She was drunk last night but he wasn't! So it's a shame for him. He lets out a deep sigh, 'I just hope she didn't remember everything.'

With that thought, Ichigo headed towards his car and left.

After Ichigo left, Rukia spent the whole afternoon lying in her bed in the attic. Her headache was draining her energy away so she decided to rest and tried not to think about what happened the night before.

When Ichigo arrived later that night, he found Rukia already sleeping in her room. He wanted to wake her up and ask how she's feeling but decided not to. He sighed and headed downstairs then his phone vibrated on his pocket. Flipping the device, Ichigo read the message from his coach.

'_Boys! Tune up game tomorrow at Hano University so prepare your asses before 6 o' clock. Meet up at the school lobby, okay!'_

After reading the message, Ichigo looked up at the attic stairs. He's thinking of telling it to her now but... He sighed, 'I think I'll just leave a note.' He glanced up again before finally heading to his room.

Up in the attic, Rukia slowly opened her eyes as she heard his bedroom door close. She had been awake long enough to feel him staring at her back. But as she waited for him to ask or check up on her or something, Rukia felt sad and disappointed. 'I knew it. I did something stupid last night, that's why he's avoiding me now. Ooh...what have I done this time?' she grumbled to herself as she pulled on the covers and hid herself.

Her guilt rose when she didn't find Ichigo the next morning. She just found a sticky note on the fridge, saying he had some business with the team and that he won't be attending school today. Rukia thought that Ichigo was really avoiding her...but why?

**...o...**

"Where's the little girl?" Kenpachi asked as his team lined up for the bus. "Ichigo, where's your little girlfriend?"

The guy in question turned to his coach with a furrowed brows. "I don't know. Why are you looking for her, anyways?"

"Because she's our team manager, you idiot!" the coach growled but Ichigo just scratched his head nonchalantly then scowled as Keigo started annoying him.

"Oh captain why didn't you tell Kouzuki-san about our game today." Keigo whined. "She's supposed to come with us and watch me play and-"

"Alright stop!" Ichigo growled. "She can't come with us because she's not feeling well, okay?"

Keigo gasped, "Why? Oh captain, what did you do to our lovely manager? Did you impreg-oofh!"

After silencing Keigo with a punch, a blushing Ichigo stomped ahead of his team and hopped on the bus. His teammates watched him and shrugged at each other before following their captain. Then they started heading to Hano University.

**...o...**

"Oh there she is!"

"Ssh! Don't be so loud, she might hear you..!"

"Have you seen what she did to Soi Fon?"

"Yeah she is so mean."

"I thought she's nice."

"Well, she fooled us all. I heard she's so violent and hot headed, she even punch a guy before."

"Really?"

Murmurs, whispers and gossips buzzed around the hallway as Rukia slowly made her way to her locker. Warm greetings and acknowledgements were gone and were replaced by weird stares and sharp glances. Though she didn't know what or who they're talking about, Rukia felt a bit intimidated and uneasy with her surroundings. She turned to the two girls murmuring on the side and they quickly looked away from her. Rukia's brow furrowed wondering if she did something wrong.

First, it was Ichigo and now the students were looking at her like she had committed a crime or something. She sighed inwardly and chose to ignore her surroundings. She decided to look for Soi Fon and the twins after class and ask them what happened that night. For now, she had to go to class. Collecting her stuff from her locker, Rukia and the students heard an announcement.

**"Calling the attention of Ms. Kouzuki Rukia, please proceed to the Discipline Office immediately. Once again we are calling the attention of Ms. Kouzuki Rukia, please proceed to the Discipline Office immediately. Thank you."**

Louder murmurs and whispers surrounded Rukia after that announcement, but she didn't care about them. All she's thinking is why she's being summoned. She closed her locker and quickly made her way through the crowded hallway as students' gazes followed her out.

Arriving at the building to the Discipline Office, Rukia saw a girl waiting for her outside the door. The girl turned to her and greeted, "Hello Rukia. I'm Senna, the student council president. The Discipline committee is waiting for you inside."

Rukia's brows creased. Somehow the girl looked familiar but she just couldn't remember where she saw her. Rukia shook her head, thinking that it's is not time for that. She nodded at the girl and Senna nodded back. "Okay, just remember. Just listen to them and don't say anything cause whatever you say may be used against you. You can prove your innocence later but for now just listen to what she has to say okay?"

"What? What are you-"

"Here you go." Rukia's protested were cut off when Senna opened the door to the Discipline Office and gently pushed her to step inside.

Several pair of eyes landed on her and Rukia took in a sharp quiet breath. There was a long conference table where a group of professors and faculty staff are situated. At the far side of the table, an old man with long white beard sat next to Ichimaru Gin. Rangiku-sensei was also present along with Nanao-sensei and then other people she didn't know. Though the presence of the two female professors calmed her down a bit, Rukia can't help but gulp seeing their serious faces.

"Please have a seat, Rukia-chan." the oldest man in the room said gesturing her to the chair opposite to him. Rukia then realized that the man is the school principal since he...looked like one.

Rukia nodded and occupied the offered seat. Senna then headed towards another door in the room and disappeared behind it. Rukia looked around the room again; her anxiousness was starting to get her nervous. "Excuse me Sir," she finally said. "I just want to ask why you called me here."

A thin teacher cleared his throat and turned to her. His big round glasses falling from his nose so he had to adjust it before he started, "Ms. Kouzuki, we, the discipline committee summoned you here for a very serious matter." Rukia nodded as if telling the man to go on.

"Early this morning, we receive a complaint from a student...stating a very harmful act of bullying coming from her fellow student last Saturday night."

"What...what do you mean?" Rukia asked in total confusion.

"To make it clear for you..." the man signaled at the door and Senna appeared behind it with a wounded and battered Soi Fon.

Rukia gasped and stood up abruptly on her seat, "Soi Fon...what happened?"

Holding on to Senna's arm, the cheerleader turned to Rukia with a surprised and almost frightened look. "T-That's her...that's her!"

"Wha-what do you mean? What's going on? Soi Fon, what are you-"

"That's her Principal Yamamoto. She's the one..." Soi Fon cried out hysterically. She pointed a finger directly at Rukia before saying, "She's the one who beats me!

* * *

**Omake (by Truant Pony)**

Rukia has just been accused by the principal. They hear steps running down the hallway. The door is flung open.

Dramatic entrance: Riruka!

Riruka: You have the wrong girl. I'm the one who beat up Soi Fon! *pointing to herself proudly.*

Dramatic silence, sweat drops all around.

The principal thinks: This girl...she's actually proud of it.

* * *

Don't forget to review and add me up on facebook okay!

http : / / facebook . com / choonyoung17

Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25 UNMASKED

**I** **apologize for the slow updates. REAL LIFE…**

**Anyways, I hope you still remember this story. This chapter is the end of this arc so, I originally planned on splitting this on two chaps but I decided otherwise, so please bear with the long chapter. And I hope you all like and realize the LESSON I want to portray on this arc. Some might find this not useful to the plot but this is actually the real plot…as I've said, every chapter that I wrote here is included in the real plot…**

**Everything will fall in their right places in their right time so I HOPE you still follow this humble fic of mine. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**MARAMING MARAMING SALAMAT PO! ^_^**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**Tomoko Kawakami **

**(JP voice of Soi Fon)**

**(April 25, 1970 - June 9, 2011)**

* * *

"What is it this time?"

"I just want to say sorry for what I said about your boyfriend the other night. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just so drunk that time."

"Well, it's your entire fault that I beat you up pretty badly."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not gonna charge anything against you at all. But..."

"But what?"

"Since I'm a precious and popular student in our school, they will have to investigate about this unfortunate event of mine. And no matter what your reasons are, you'll still be punished or worst expelled from your university."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want to save you."

"..."

"That night, only me, the twins and your group witnessed what truly happened, right?"

Nod.

"Good. Remember the drunk girl who butted in the scene?"

"Yeah, I remember that feisty girl. What about her?"

"She came there to save me. But in reality, she's there to save you."

"What?"

"Her name is Kouzuki Rukia. And from now on, she will be the prime suspect for this incident. You just have to agree with me then we'll put all the blame to her... Deal?"

The pink haired girl smirked and took the extended hand in front of her. "Deal."

* * *

**Full House**

**Chapter 25 Unmask: This is the real ME**

**Soundtrack: Happy by Leona Lewis **

* * *

The old long bearded man groaned calmly. His eyes closed and his brows slightly creased as if mentally processing the incident and what could be the possible actions for it. "So, you're denying your friend's accusations, Miss Rukia?" the old man asked, slowly opening her eyes to look at the petite girl sitting across him on the table. After the shocking scene an hour ago, the school principal decided to dismiss the meeting and allowed Soi Fon to go home and rest. The members were also gone leaving only the petite girl to have a one on one conversation with the old school head.

"Yes, Mr. Principal. I don't remember beating anyone especially my friends."

"You didn't do it or you just didn't remember? Not doing is different from not remembering, Miss Rukia."

"Ah-I..."

The old man sighed calmly. "Bullying or causing harm to a student is a grave violation that deserves a rightful punishment. It's either you will be suspended or expelled out of college."

"But Mr. Principal, I-"

"The committee decided to give you the remaining days before finals to prove your innocence. But if you fail to do so, I'm afraid you won't be attending the next semester here in Karakura University."

Rukia's heart sunk and her expressions turned from horrified to being disappointed. She's not herself lately and her actions proved it. Now, she had to take the consequences but not without finding the truth first.

"You are dismiss," the principal said.

Rukia rose on her seat and bowed at the old man before turning at the door and left. She had to know the truth, there's so much questions running on her mind now, she had to have some answers and there's only one person who can gave her what she's looking for.  
Upon exiting the building, a number of Pep squad members blocked her way and surrounded her. "Rukia Kouzuki?" a tall girl with short brown hair asked.

"Yes, what do you want from me?"

"Meet us at the squad's gym this afternoon. 4 o'clock."

"Why?" Rukia cocked her eyebrow, not intimidated by the girl's narrowed glare and by the people surrounding her.

"We just want to confirm something," the girl answered then gestured at the others. "We'll be waiting. See you later, bitch."

Rukia watched as the group walked away from her. Some members bumped and pushed her out of the way while talking trash and glaring at her. Rukia rubbed her arm as she frowned at the girl who pushed her before sighing and heading to her class. But being inside a classroom was worse. Awkward silence and dirty looks greeted her the moment she entered, making her feel very uncomfortable. She took in a deep breath before walking straight to her seat. But once she got there...

"Soi Fon acts a little bitchy but you don't have to beat her like that," one of her classmate said, standing next to her seat.

"Yeah, it's really mean of you Rukia-san," another one said.

"We thought you were nice but I guessed we were all deceived by your sweet girl facade."

Rukia looked away from them and said in a cold tone, "I didn't do anything."

"You heard her," a man said, making the students to turn at the door. "Now go back to your seat and leave her alone," he finished and so the students quickly went on their respected seat. Gin stepped inside the room and walked towards Rukia's chair. "Are you alright, Kouzuki-san?"

Surprised and confused at the man's sudden concern, Rukia nods subconciously at him.  
"Good," Gin said, turning back at his students. "Class listen...Kouzuki-san is still innocent unless proven guilty with Soi Fon-san's accusation. So leave Kouzuki-san alone...or deal with me later."

The whole class went silent as their professor stare them down. Rukia on the other hand was more confused and shocked at Gin's words. She didn't know if she'll become happy that her teacher is protecting her or sad that her teacher is protecting her. She turned her head down as the feeling of weakness and helplessness started to mock her.

**...o...**

"What the fuck! Ichigo! Concentrate on the ball, you airhead!" Kenpachi yelled as his team's captain committed another violation.

Jogging next to the orange haired guy, Chad placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and asked, "Ichigo, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo answered, glancing at Chad with a scowl on his face. Chad nodded then both men went back to their positions.

But as the game continues, Ichigo couldn't help but feel anxious and uneasy. So he asked for a time out and the referee granted his call. The players went to their respective benches and took the time to rest. And as expected, Kenpachi took that time to scold his players especially the absent minded captain. But Kenpachi's angry rant landed on deaf ears as Ichigo busied himself with typing a text message on his phone.

**.o.**

Rukia took out her phone from her bag and found a new message blinking on the screen.

_From Ichigo: _

_Hi. How r u doin? Feelin' better now?_

His message was supposed to make her smile and happy right now but she felt the opposite. She didn't know why, but there's an unwanted emotion building up inside her that she just can't figure out at the moment.

"So, you came after all."

Rukia snapped her gaze from her phone and turned her head at the entrance of the old gym she was in. There, at the door were the members of the Pep squad. "You told me to come here so here I am," Rukia said, looking at them with a serious face. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

Magi, the vice captain of the squad crossed her arms and returned her serious look as the other members surrounded her. "We just want straight answers about the incident, Rukia. Why did you hurt our captain?"

"I didn't hurt Soi Fon," Rukia answered boldly.

Magi walked over to her and said, "You know, Rukia. The squad is our second family. Our bonds are like sisters and brothers. We dance, cheer and fight as one. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I didn't hurt Soi Fon," was Rukia's cold and firm response.

"That's not what I'm asking, Rukia-"

"I didn't hurt Soi Fon. I already gave you a straight answer so I'm leaving now." Rukia prepared to walk towards the door but two male members of the squad grabbed both of her arms and hold her in place. Instantly, the guys received an icy death glare from the petite girl but they just gulped and tightened their hold on her.

"You really are something." Magi said as Rukia remained staring firmly at them. Fear cannot be seen at her face at all, even if she's surrounded by vengeful members of the Pep squad. And Magi would have appreciated her courage if she didn't happen to bully and hurt their captain.

"What are we waiting for Magi? Let's teach her a lesson not to mess with our squad ever," one girl said. The other members agreed with her quickly and they all came closer to the petite girl.

"No! We have to know the truth first. And Rukia will tell us everything." Magi said.

"But she's a liar! We don't have to listen to her lies, let's just give her what she deserved."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, she's a bitch! A lying bitch!"

The angry squad started closing in on Rukia. A girl was able to tug on her hair, while the two males keep her in place. Rukia narrowed her eyes and prepared herself as more and more members came near her. She pulled one arm away from the guy's hold and bit on the other one. After freeing herself, she stepped back and stood on a fighting stance instinctively. A girl came charging angrily at her so she swung her bag and hit the girl's face. Another one came lunging at her but with her reflexes, she was able to dodge the girl. But they're just too many for her to handle. She felt a sharp nail raked on her right arm, leaving a long red mark on her skin. Rukia swung her bag again and her attackers backed away slightly. She then took another step back but her foot met the wall. She was cornered. The angry squad is hovering close to her. Rukia narrowed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst. If this will lead to something, she won't fall down without a fight.

"Take this, you bitch!" a girl growled, swinging at her but Rukia threw her arm in front to cover her face. She was able to reject the punch but her phone slipped from her hands. It fell and slid on the floor until it stopped in front of the brown haired girl.

Magi was a bit surprised upon seeing the worried look on Rukia's face for the first time. She looked down at the object below her then back at Rukia's worried face. "I'm assuming that this phone is a precious possession, isn't it?" Magi asked, stepping on the phone lightly. The squad stopped their attacks and turned at their vice captain.

"Take your feet off my phone," Rukia said darkly.

"I will, if you just tell us the truth." Magi uncrossed her arms and stare intently at Rukia. "You're just a freshman but you act like your some brave fearless bitch. Did you really think that you can scare us all?" Rukia remained unmoving on her spot as Magi continued. "Soi Fon told us that you're forcing them to hang out with you since you're a popularity freak. You want to be popular. You want to rule the school so much that you even flirt your way with the basketball team."

Rukia balled her fists. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course that's what you'll say. You're innocent, you act innocent but Soi Fon can see through you. And because of fear that our captain will spoil your act, you beat her. And yeah, you proved yourself. You beat Soi Fon. But you should know that you messed up with the wrong person." With that, she lifted her foot up to crush the phone on the floor, but then...

"Wait!"

Everyone turned at the door and saw an auburn haired girl standing there. "Magi-san, stop this. Rukia-san never hurt our captain," Inoue said, panting lightly as she stared pleadingly at her vice captain. When she heard that Magi and her team were with Rukia, she hurriedly ran there for her friend's aid.

"Inoue, what are you saying? Are you taking this girl's side?" one girl asked.

Inoue walked towards Rukia and blocked her from her co-cheerleaders. "Rukia-san didn't hurt Soi Fon-san or the twins."

"How did you know? Are you there when it happened?"

"I..." Inoue bit her lips and shook her head sadly. "No, I wasn't there."

"So how can you say that she didn't do it?"

"Because I know Rukia-san, she won't hurt anyone."

"So are you saying that Soi Fon is lying and just making up all this stories?" another girl asked and the others agrees and stared at Inoue.

"No, I-" The auburn haired girl tried to reason out but they won't listen to her. Everyone was glaring and mocking Inoue at the same time, confusing and humiliating the said girl causing her to stutter. Rukia balled her fists tighter as the squad kept mocking and throwing insults at her friend. But before she could scream her anger out, Magi silenced her team.

"Enough!" she exclaimed and silence followed instantly. Rukia and Inoue looked up at the said girl. Magi had the same graceful aura as Soi Fon, but Rukia can tell that Magi's character is far different from her captain. She can see that Magi had that fair and just authoritativeness around her. It's just sad to know that this kind of girl had a bad impression of her. "We won't solve anything if you keep talking at the same time," Magi scolded her team then turned at the auburn haired girl standing in front of Rukia. "Tell me, Inoue... Why did you say that Rukia isn't responsible for our captain's injury?"

Inoue gulped her fears away and strengthened up before looking directly at Magi. "Because Rukia-san is my friend, I know that she will not do anything to hurt other people."

"And you believe in her more than our captain?"

"Yes," was Inoue's quick and firm answer. Rukia tilted her head down and hid her eyes in the shadows of her hair. Magi stared at Inoue and the auburn haired girl held her head high and stared back at her vice captain.

After a long moment of silence, Magi finally spoke. "I hope you're sure of your decisions, Inoue." She glanced down and gently kicked the phone towards Rukia's direction. "We'll see who's really telling the truth. But if Rukia did hurt Soi Fon then we'll have to come back at her. Let's go team!" she finished and turned towards the door. Her squad followed her but not without glaring at the two girls.

"This isn't over, bitch." one girl said over at Rukia.

"Yeah, shame on you Inoue. Shame on both of you." another one spat, holding up a finger at them.

Once the squad was out, Inoue lets out a heavy sigh before turning at her friend. "Are you alright, Rukia-san?"

Rukia nodded, hands holding onto the red scratch on her arm as her face still hidden in the shadows. Inoue eyed her worriedly and tried to reach up for her friend but her hand paused halfway.

Awkwardness, shame and a little jealousy stirred up inside her. Jealousy, for the wounds on her broken heart was still fresh. Shame, for the fact that she lied and almost betrayed Rukia behind her back. And awkwardness, for she's not sure how to face her right now.

"I-I'm sorry...Rukia-san," she finally said after a moment.

Rukia shook her head and said softly, "No, It's my entire fault; you don't have to say sorry at all."

"But I-"

Rukia looked up at her friend, forcing a small reassuring smile on her lips. "I'm fine now, Orihime. Thanks..." her smile fades a bit as she said, "...for saving me." And before Inoue could say anything, Rukia quickly picked up her phone and excused herself. "Thanks again, Orihime. But I need to go, bye."

With that, Rukia headed for the door and left the gym, leaving a worried and sad Inoue alone. Once outside, Rukia ran away from the gym. She ran passed the school buildings, passed the student's study hall and passed everyone who's giving her weird and mocking stares.

_'Why am I feeling like this? What is this...this stupid feeling? I hate it... I hate it... I hate it...'_ she kept saying those words through her head as she continued on running, not sure where she's heading to.

**...o...**

"Ouch! Could you be more gentle, you idiot!" Soi Fon growled, pushing Macy away from her harshly.

Macy fought the urge to grimace at her captain and pouted instead before scooting back near the girl. She and her twin sister were absent for school today because their badly beaten captain won't let them leave her. And so now, they acted as Soi Fon's personal nurse...and maid.

"Macy, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes, "I said get me a beer on the fridge, you bird brain!"

Macy cringed as the bossy girl growled exasperated. She got off the bed hurriedly and walked towards the small fridge standing on the corner of Soi Fon's bedroom.

Stacey looked at her twin then glanced at the battered girl sitting on the bed. "Now I know why your maids resigned easily," she said but Soi Fon didn't mind her comment. She just grabbed the can from Macy's outstretched hand and continued to stare at her TV screen. She is obviously pissed at the moment because of the decision of the Discipline committee earlier. She wanted to get rid of Rukia as soon as possible but the stupid committee gave the girl a chance to prove her innocence. Though she's quite confident that she'll won over the petite girl, she's still pissed about it.

"Fuck that committee!" she said after chunking down the remaining beer and throwing the can carelessly on the floor.

Stacey and Macy shared glances then turned at their obviously pissed captain. Stacey sat down on the bed and asked, "Ah Soi Fon, do your parents know about this already?"

"No," Soi Fon answered, not removing her gaze from her screen.

"So why don't you tell them? They might help you talk with the school officials and-"

"Are you kidding me? Those people rather heard the news about that fucking stock exchange. They won't give a shit about me."

The twins were taken aback at what their captain said. They knew that Soi Fon's in bad terms with her parents.

It started when she was 4 years old when an accident killed her older sister. They said that her older sister died saving Soi Fon from being hit by a car. Her parents were furious and ecstatic about the death of their favorite daughter. Yes, Soi Fon was nothing compared to her older sister. She's perfect, beautiful, smart and talented. She's everything that her parents wanted and Soi Fon felt like an excess baggage, making her feel jealous of the older girl. She hated her. She felt unloved, disliked and alone because of her and her older sister aware of her hatred. But despite of Soi Fon's obvious jealousy and meanness, her sister still treated her nicely...and that pissed her more.

But after the accident, Soi Fon felt more alone than ever. Her parents had sworn her, blaming her for what happened. That fueled her anger for her dead sister. She took everything away from her. She took her parent's love and concern and more. And because of her death, there's nothing left for her.

Soi Fon was alone. Not even once, she felt love and cared for from other people. But she won't let them pity her. She won't let other people looked down upon her, like that time her sister died. She swore to never feel alone anymore.

That's why she'll do everything to stay on the throne. She didn't care what or how it would cost her...because she believed that popularity is her friend.

The only friend that will never let her alone.

**Tu-tut! Tu-tut!**

The ringing of Stacey's phone snapped her back from her thoughts. The girl picked up her phone and read her message. "It's from Saija," Stacey announced before reading the text message allowed. "We almost got Rukia but Inoue butted in and shits everything up, so Magi dismissed the squad."

Soi Fon groaned angrily and threw the beer can away harshly. It crushed with her TV screen before landing on the floor, spilling the remaining beer on the floor. Macy puffs out a loud sigh...she will clean it later, that's for sure.

"That pathetic pumpkin head! I'm going to rip her hair off tomorrow!" Soi Fon growled.

Stacey frowned. "Relax, Soi Fon. If you do that, our plans will be spoiled."

"I don't care! I'm gonna teach that bitch a lesson. She'll just wait 'til I get back to school."

Stacey turned at Macy but the said girl just shrugged and went out of the room.

**...o...**

That night at Ichigo's house…

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked softly, glancing at his girlfriend as he noticed her silent behavior. She hadn't spoken a word since they started their dinner and it was kind of uncomfortable and creeping him out.

Rukia glanced at him and nodded slightly, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Ichigo nodded then went back on his food before asking, "Are you feeling cold?"

"A little." was Rukia's soft response, looking down at the Chappy themed sweater that she's wearing to hide the scratch on her arm. She didn't want Ichigo to see it; or rather he didn't have to see it.

Ichigo sighed inwardly and the two resumed with their meal unusually silent. Both of them are too stubborn to talk about what's eating up inside them. Rukia glanced up a bit at her boyfriend but chose not to tell anything about the incident earlier for she believed that she can deal with it by herself. No need to bother anyone anymore...especially Ichigo.

**...o...**

But the next day became worse for Rukia because Soi Fon had brought Riruka to the Discipline Office as her star witness. The pink haired girl strengthened Soi Fon's accusations against her. The news quickly spread around the school and finally reached the basketball team through Keigo. The team was shocked and Ichigo was furious. He felt ecstatic. His fist curled into a tight ball and was itching to punch someone.

"That's fucking bullshit!" Ichigo growled, punching the locker next to him. He tossed his bag aside and dashed at the door.

"Hey captain, where are you going?" Keigo called out but Ichigo was already out. Chad, Uryuu and Ikakku followed him quickly.

Yumichika turned at Keigo and said, "C'mon! They're going to find Rukia-san." Keigo nodded then followed the others, bumping on his coach at the doorway.

"What's happenin' here? Where are those bastards goin'?" Kenpachi asked, looking at his team's retreating form.

With a troubled look on his face, Keigo gulped and said, "Coach, we have a problem."

**.o.**

Sitting on the farthest corner in the cafeteria, Rukia kept staring at her sandwich for a moment now. Buzzes and murmurs surrounded her as the students talked tirelessly about the hottest issue on school today.

Rukia clutched the juice box on her hand. She had to do something. She tried remembering what happened that night but all she can come up with were blurred and confusing images. She shook her head fiercely until she felt dizzy; she stopped and clutched her aching head.

"Rukia-san?"

A mild voice called her attention. She slowly looked up and saw her dark haired friend. "Hanatarou..."

The guy smiled sheepishly at her. "Are you having a headache? Here, I've got some medicine with me," he said, picking out a capsule from his nursing kit bag and handing it to the petite girl.

Rukia sighed heavily and accepted it, "Thanks Hanatarou, you're so kind." she said, smiling sadly. She knew that Hanatarou already knew her problem but the said guy was still nice to her.

"It's fine, Rukia-san. Don't mention it," Hanatarou said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. He was about to say something but a tall frame shadowed him from behind.

"Move out of the way, pipsqueak." a guy said, pushing Hanatarou away. The poor guy stumbled on the chairs clumsily, earning a loud laughter around the cafeteria.

"Hanatarou!" Rukia stood abruptly from her seat to help her friend but the tall guys blocked her way.

"I'm alright, Rukia-san. I'm alright." Hanatarou assured but that didn't stop Rukia from glaring at the mean guys.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked haughtily.

One guy looked down at her and smirked, "So, this is the girl who bullied the Pep Squad captain. I can't believe she's just a tiny little squirt." the guy said in a funny cooing tone and facial expression, leaning closer to her face. Laughter erupted again as the students watched them like a live action show. Rukia didn't say anything and kept her narrowed gaze. "Isn't it cute? A miniature like her can kick some fucking ass! I didn't think she was so mean."

"Yeah, I'm mean" Rukia said lowly. "But you're an ugly ape. Apologize to my friend or I'll show you how mean I am."

The crowd 'Woah-ed' and some laughed. The guy felt humiliated and flashed her an angry glare to hide his embarrassment. "What did you say? Do you know who you're talking to, huh?" The guy asked then stabbed a finger at his chest. "I'm Kudo, the vice captain of the rugby team!"

"I don't care who you are. Apologize to my friend now."

Hanatarou stood nervously next to the petite girl and said, "R-Rukia-san, it's alright. I'm-"

"No. They have to apologize."

The guy laughed at her then grabbed a glass of water from the table next to him. "Alright, I'll apologize to your friend…" he said then poured water down Hanatarou's head. Rukia's eyes widened, Hanatarou was shocked while the guy dawned the last drop on his head, laughing. "There! Now..." the guy bowed and playfully said, "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to-"

Splash!

Ichigo and his teammates came at the cafeteria. And they all stopped on their trances as the first thing they witnessed was Rukia splashing water on a guy's face. A collective gasps were heard and all eyes widened in shock. The guy was obviously shock too as he gaped at Rukia's fearless expression.

"You bitch!" the guy growled, grabbing Rukia's arm and twisting it on her back making her yelp in pain.

Fire of anger enveloped Ichigo and in a flash he was charging towards the guy, fist aimed to crush the guys face. "YOU BASTARD..!"

The guy was horrified as he saw the raging and very furious orange haired captain lunging at him then...

"..!"

The rugby guy was frozen on his spot and only managed to take a step back out of fearful instinct, a bead of cold sweat rolled down the side of his face. He gulped as he looked at the large and tight fist shaking an inch away from his nose.

"UURGH...LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THIS FUCKING BASTARD!" Ichigo growled hysterically.

Everyone was shocked and frozen at the scene before them. The strong punch didn't land on the guy's face because Kenpachi came on time to grab Ichigo's arm. Chad and Ikakku were also on time to stop their captain and hold him in place. Rukia was shocked and horrified, seeing the killing intent on Ichigo's eyes.

"Bring him out!" Kenpachi said. Struggling, Ikakku and Chad pulled their raging captain away while Uryuu rushed at Rukia's side. Yumichika, Keigo and some discipline officers came rushing at the scene too.

"Everyone out now! C'mon, move it! Go! Go! Go!" one instructed and the students scampered panicky out of the chaotic cafeteria. The rugby guy collected himself and acted brave again to regain his pride, thinking that he's safe now because the discipline officers are there.

"C'me here! Kurosaki, want a piece of me, huh?" he boasted once Ichigo was a good distance away from him. "C'me on! Avenge your bitchy girlfriend!" he said then laughed, making Ichigo angrier. But he choked on his laugh when a very tall figure blocked his view.

"Are you from the rugby club?" Kenpachi asked calmly, towering the guy.

"Y-Yes. I am the vice captain."

"So you're very talented. But..." Kenpachi smirked and raised his large fist. "FUCK YOU!"

A loud thud was heard as the guy fell down on the floor...cold and unconscious.

Kenpachi turned at a gaping officer and smirked before calling himself a "Foul!" then laughed maniacally.

**...o...**

"G-Gomenasaiii, Rukia-saan…~"

"It's alright Hanatarou. It's not your fault," Rukia said, stopping the raven haired guy from crying.

"B-B-But I-"

"Rukia!" Ichigo came barging in from the clinic's door. Rukia and Hanatarou turned at him. He was panting and obviously worried, just like how Inoue came saving her yesterday. That made Rukia to turn away and look down her lap. After the rampage at the cafeteria, his and the rugby team were all brought in the Discipline office.

The rugby team's coach and team captain were also summoned. Of course, Zaraki Kenpachi was also present but he will be handled by another committee. Another case of misconduct was filed for the school's administration to work on. Punishment awaits them but Ichigo could care less about that for he's more worried about his girlfriend right now.

"Rukia, how are you?" Ichigo asked, stepping towards the clinic bed where Rukia sat. He didn't even notice the guy weeping next to her.

"Don't worry; Miss Rukia didn't break her wrist. It's fine, no harm done." the school nurse said, smiling up at the orange haired student. She stopped rubbing Rukia's wrist then placed an icebag on top of it. "There, can you hold the ice bag for a while, Miss Rukia?" The girl nodded.

"Rukia-"

"I'm fine Ichigo, you're too exaggerated." Rukia said in a low irritated tone and Ichigo was taken aback.

Noticing the need to give the two sometime alone, the nurse stood from the bed and turned at the other guy in the room. "Hanatarou, can you help me up with the other patient please?"

The nursing student sniffled and nodded shyly. "G-Gomenasai, Kurosaki s-sempai. Gomenasai." he said, bowing at the orange haired guy. But Ichigo didn't mind him as he kept staring down at his girlfriend, still processing her last comment. Once they were left alone, Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia. He knelt down on one knee and placed both hands in either side of her. He scowled and stared up at his girlfriend. Rukia had her face turned on the side but Ichigo could see the stubborn scowl on her face.

"Rukia, why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked, annoyance and hurt were on his tone. "You should've told me about it last night. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you don't have anything to do with it," she answered in a sarcastic and irritated tone.

"I'm your boyfriend, dammit! Of course it has everything to do with me!" he exclaimed, letting out an exasperated scoff. "What, you think you can handle this on your own?"

"Yes."

"How are you going to do that, huh?"

Rukia glared back at him, "I don't know...I'll figure it out. So you don't have butt in anymore," she said stubbornly then looked away from him again.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "You're so stubborn."

"Oh yeah? I'm strong too..." she looked back at him. Her eyes held stubbornness as she stared directly into his amber ones. "You don't have to save me all the time, Ichigo. You don't have to protect me."

"And what? You think I'll just watch them hurt you-"

"I don't need you to take care of me!" she said almost yelling down at him. "I take care of myself. That's what I do and that's what I'm supposed to do. So just leave me alone, will you?" she finished, her face burning in anger as she breathed shaking.

Silence filled the small room as the couple stared at each other. Anger, hurt and frustration were mirrored on their eyes. Ichigo was clutching the sheets of the bed as he kept his gaze at her. He was looking intensely at her eyes, searching for something he's not sure of. But all he could see is Rukia's stubbornness. She said it again...the leave me alone thing that's been driving him mad as fuck.

"So you want me to leave you alone?" he asked coldly and firmly, eyes fixed at her stubborn ones.

"Yes."

"On your own, that's what you want."

"Yes! I'll deal with this..." she turned her head away again. "Alone."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment then shook his head and let out a low chuckle. "Alright..." He stood up on his feet. His fists still balled on his side and his jaw was set tight. "That's fine...Goodluck then, Kouzuki."

"Thank you, Kurosaki," she answered as casual and sarcastic as he was.

"Hope you kick their asses."

"I will."

Ichigo's jaw was clenched as he opened the sliding door harshly before stepping out and slamming it close. "Fuck this!" he hissed, punching the wall angrily. Rukia heard him but she remained unmoving on her seat until she finally heard him walked away and left. And that's when she finally let out a heavy and defeated sigh.

She was so messed up. She pushed away the only person that she needed at this moment. She pushed him away because she's afraid. Yes, she's afraid and she hates herself for being weak. She thought she could do everything. She thought she could handle any trouble, survived any problem, and she thought she's strong enough to protect the ones dear to her. But it turned out to be different from what she had thought.

She couldn't do a thing without a help from others. She was always saved by the troubles she herself made. And she's too weak that her friends always need to go save and protect her.

She becomes weak...and she hates it!

Rukia stared down at her lap. Her lips were shaking as tears threatened to fall down from her eyes. But she held it back; she balled her fists tightly and fought the shaking of her body.

She will not cry...no matter what.

Inoue heard about the incident so she quickly went at the clinic to check up on her friend. But when she was a few meters away from the clinic, she saw Ichigo stepping outside. Thoughts of her confession flashed through her mind making her paused abruptly on her tracks. And as she saw him punched the wall angrily, Inoue couldn't do anything but to step back and hide on the wall. She felt guilty, sad, embarrassed and pathetic. Tears rolled down her face as she blamed herself for what was happening. It's her fault. If she didn't lie to her friend and if she didn't summon to Soi Fon's plan, then these wouldn't be happening. But crying wouldn't do any good. She had to do something.

Inoue wiped her tears away and strengthened. She has to help Rukia-san not only because she has to pay for what she had done wrong, but because...

Rukia-san is her friend.

**...o...**

The next day, Friday…

Rukia was sitting on a high stool in front of the cafe counter. Her face was blank as she stared at her cell phone; was obviously lost in deep thoughts. Today is like judgment day for her and she's lost. She didn't know what to do until now, and she was too stubborn to admit it. And it didn't help the fact that people are getting in trouble because of her. Coach Kenpachi was suspended for two months next semester for punching a student yesterday. The guy from the rugby club was only suspended. Ichigo was warned and received a restraining order from the rugby club.

She sighed.

She's a troublemaker. Trouble was always on her tail. And what made it worse was the fact that her friends were always dragged into it specially, Ichigo.

Rukia frowned sadly as she remembered what the orange haired guy said.

_'Everyone can be your friend, Rukia. But not all of them will remain as true friend.'_

He's right once again and it hurts. It hurts to know that she was deceived and that she was being played with. But what's worse was the fact that she hurt the person who truly cares for her because she was protecting the wrong persons.

Rukia groaned and buried her face on her crossed arms lying on top of the counter. Across her on the dining area, Momo, Urahara and Yuroichi were watching her silently. Momo were very worried as she looked up at her bosses, silently asking for help. Yuroichi nudged her husband's side and murmured, "Go and help her."

Urahara turned at his wife with his usual nonchalant face and asked, "What do you mean?"

Yuroichi grimaced, "You know what I mean. Talk to her, offer assistance. Tell her that you will help investigate the incident."

"Will I? Ow!" he asked then grunted as an elbow connected on his side.

"Just talk to her, okay?" Yuroichi said between gritted teeth, careful not to yell at her easy going husband.

"Please, Urahara-san. Talk to her," Momo whispered pleadingly.

"But what will I say to her?"

"Just-" Yuroichi paused as they heard Rukia pushing her chair and standing up.

"I'll be going to school now, Urahasa-san, Yuroichi-san, Momo," she said bowing at her bosses before grabbing her bag.

"A-Ah, wait Rukia-san." Yuroichi said. "We heard about your problem."

Rukia looked down, "It's alright. It's my entire fault anyway, so I accept my punishment."

"But do you want us to help you?"

Not wanting to cause more trouble, Rukia tilted her head down and just shook her head.  
She kept staring down on the floor as she stepped towards the door of the Shoten Cafe. But before she could open the door, a pair of wooden sandals appeared in front of her. Looking up slowly, Rukia saw the messy haired man blocking the door. Urahara looked directly into her eyes...and smiled. "Silence means yes, ne Rukia-san?"

**.**

**.o.**

"Oh hi Soi Fon! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks for your concern."

"Hey Soi Fon-san! Nice to see you again! I'm glad you recover fast!"

"Yeah. My body still hurts but I can handle it now. Thanks."

A pile of students approaches and circled the cheerleading captain...extending their sympathies, asking about her conditions etc. And it was what the cheerleader expected.

Attention, sympathy and popularity.

She won her throne back. She's back and it just proved that she will always be the queen. The decision of the discipline will be announce later and she's pretty confident about it.

Maintaining that sweet smile on her lips, Soi Fon kept answering and accommodating the crowd around her. But suddenly...

"Soi Fon-san."

Everyone turned around and saw the auburn haired girl. Her eyes slightly narrowed at the cheerleading captain as she stood up proudly, hiding any evidence of her nervousness. She will not be afraid of her captain, she will fight for Rukia-san and she will fight for her dignity.

Soi Fon's smile almost faltered upon seeing her auburn haired teammate but she controlled herself and widened her smile. "Oh Inoue! Nice to see you again."

Inoue ignored her compliment, knowing that it's fake. "I want to talk to you," she said, gulping unnoticeably before adding, "In private."

The girls shared glances before Soi Fon shrugged and said, "Sure." Her smile turned into a meaningful smirk as she stared at Inoue. "Actually, I was planning to talk to you too." Soi Fon glanced at the twins and the two quickly understood. "So, let's go now... Inoue."

**.**

**.o.**

Rukia's eyes widened for a second then returned to normal as Urahara stepped towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know it, Rukia-san... You're not used to this kind of situations. It's tough isn't it?"

Rukia stared up at him with a confused face.

Urahara brought his hand back at his side and sighed softly. "But I know that you can survive 'cause you're a tough girl."

Rukia stared up at him for awhile then looked down and shook her head. "I'm weak. I let my friends save me every time. I always cause them trouble 'cause I'm weak and selfish. I always failed everyone. I'm not as tough as you think I am."

Urahara tilted his head on the side, "Then that's what makes you normal for a change."

"Huh?" Rukia looked back at him with a sad yet puzzled look.

"Strength is not measured by how perfect you are. Look at this Rukia-san, when we asked to become stronger, strength is not given to us. Instead, we are put in situations that will make us stronger. We have to be weak for us to get stronger."

Rukia remained on her spot as Urahara's words started sinking inside of her. It was surging and making its way to her heart and giving it a jolting beat. Her eyes then widened slowly as realization hit her. "I'm..."

Urahara smiled, "Yes, Rukia-san. This is your chance. Show them how strong you really are. You didn't come here to lose, right?"

Rukia clenched her fists tightly as she felt a large part of herself coming back. Determination was burning in her eyes as she tilted her head high and lets out a deep breath. She looked at the messy haired man in front of her and nodded before stepping out of the door and started running. Momo cheered after her. Yuroichi smirked and stepped beside her husband and snaked her arms around his waist as she said, "Nice job, my sexy wise man."

**...o...**

Sitting on the study hall with his teammates, Ichigo was getting more anxious by the minute. Rukia was about to be expelled in school but he can't do anything about it. His hands were shaking as he clutched a page of his book. His teammates however were looking sympathetic at him but like their captain, they can't do anything but wait for the decision. Deciding to call Kukakku and asked for her help, Ichigo suddenly stood up from his seat, catching the attention of his teammates. Chad was about to stand up too but Ichigo stopped him. "I'm just going to the CR," he said, before walking away from the group. He knew that his teammates were worried that he will do something reckless again so they sticked to him. Even if they didn't say so, they are worried about Rukia too. Scowling deeply as he browsed his contacts, Ichigo stomped his way towards a building. But as he rounded a corner, he stopped abruptly on his tracks.

Scowl softening and mouth gaping slightly, Ichigo stared at the figure standing a few meters away from him. "R-Rukia..."

Panting, Rukia stared back at him and their eyes met. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the concern and tenderness on those soft amber eyes of him. She closed her eyes briefly then opened them to look up at him again. But this time, a small and determined smile was on her lips. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit then it quickly went back to normal as he got her message.

_Trust me._

The smile and the glint of determination in her eyes tell it all. He let out a soft sigh and looked her in the eyes before he smiled back and nodded. And that's all that she needed before she nodded back and continued running away.

She run passed the corridor, passed the hallway, passed several buildings, and passed every students glaring and staring at her. She kept running until finally, she's standing in front of the Pep squad gym. She took in a deep breath before breathing out and started stepping inside.

**.**

**.o.**

"Magi!"

The Pep squad vice captain turned at her teammate, "What is it? Why are you such in a hurry?"

"Inoue! I saw Inoue and captain Soi Fon going to the gym. And it looks like Inoue is planning something bad."

"What?"

"C'mon Magi! Let's help captain!"

"Yeah Magi, let's go!"

The leader looked at her teammates thoughtfully before nodding and saying, "Alright, let's go."

**.**

**.o.**

"Guys! Guys!" Keigo came rushing towards his teammates table with a very worried look. "Guys, we have to move!"

"What is it, Keigo? What's wrong?"

"Kou... Kouzuki-san went to the Pep squad gym. Soi Fon and Inoue-san are there too. And-and I saw the whole squad going in there too."

"What?" Ikaku blurted. "C'mon, we have to go there!"

"Where are you going?" Rangiku came from nowhere and asked. Yumichika explained for her and she quickly panicked. "Oh my! We need to go there. They might hurt her."

"C'mon let's go!" Ikakku called and the team prepared to run to the gym but their orange haired captain stepped in front of them. "Ichigo, we have to save Rukia!"

"Yeah, captain. Kouzuki-san is in danger so we have to-"

"Wait here," Ichigo said calmly earning a surprised 'WHAT?" from his teammates.

"What are you talking about? Why are you so calm? Don't tell me you're giving up on her already?"

"Ichigo-kun, we have to save Kouzuki-san!"

"Kurosaki..."

"Captain..."

"Ichigo..."

The orange haired guy scratched the back of his neck and shook his head, "Don't worry. Rukia can handle it..." he said before turning his back at his teammates to hide his blush before saying, "After all... She is my girlfriend."  
.

.

.

**"HUWWWAAATT?"**

**.**

**.**

**.o.**

Stepping inside the gym, Rukia was shocked to see Inoue being slapped by Soi Fon. "Orihime!" she yelled, running towards her friend's side. Soi Fon and the twin released Inoue and moved away a bit. Rukia knelt down beside her friend to check up on her.

Inoue was a bit surprised to see her there but she tried to smile and said, "I'm fine Rukia-san. It's alright."

Rukia scowled and lets out a controlled breath before standing up and confronting the three girls watching them. "Why did you do this to Orihime?" she asked in a low and cold tone.

"Heh! So you two are still friends after all," Soi Fon said, crossing her arms in front. "I believe you're supposed to say sorry first, Rukia."

Rukia didn't respond and just kept staring at the cheerleader. Soi Fon smirked and stepped closer to her. "What? Don't tell me you still haven't figured it out?" The twins laughed at that.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "That night... Tell me what really happened that night?"

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow then she started laughing. Outside the small gym's backdoor, Magi and the rest of the cheerleaders finally arrived. But before anyone could barge in, Magi stopped her teammates and gestured for them to keep quiet. The team gave her a questioning look but nevertheless did as what their vice captain said.

After almost a minute, Soi Fon's laughing fit slowly died down, but a wide grin remained on her face. "I'm sorry, but that was just...it's so funny! You mean, you still haven't figured it out? God, I never thought you're that slow." The three girls laughed again.

"It's not me, was it?" Rukia asked making to stop with their laughing.

"You beat me senseless that night, Rukia. You're such a monster bitch back that night?"

"Then tell me why I did that to you."

"Because you're jealous of me," was Soi Fon's quick answer. Her face suddenly became serious and fire was on her eyes in an instant that the twins were surprised at her sudden mood change.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "You're lying," she said earning a surprise look by the three girls. "Now I know the truth. Now I am sure that I never done anything to hurt you that night."

"What do you mean? You're the one who won't stop slapping our captain," Macy defended.

"No, I never hurt Soi Fon. Because I am not jealous of her... It's the other way around."

The twins went wide eyed while Soi Fon started to shake in anger. "Fine!" she said. "I admit it! You didn't hurt me, it was Riruka."

"Soi Fon, don't-"

"It's alright, Stacey. Even if I tell her the truth, the committee won't believe her." Soi Fon smirked. "It's true. I've planned all of this but I wasn't alone. Inoue worked with me."  
Fear was seen on Inoue's face as Soi Fon started stating everything about the plan. Rukia was also a bit surprised upon hearing it. "Inoue asked for my help to take Kurosaki-kun away from you. We helped her to be alone with Ichigo that night, but sadly Ichigo dumped that pathetic pumpkin head." She shrugged. "Well, I already knew that that's what'll happen. Seriously, without her boobs, Inoue is nothing."

Inoue tilted her head down, hiding her teary eyes under the shadows of her bangs, while Rukia kept staring coldly at the cheerleading captain.

"And you guess right. It wasn't you; it was Riruka from Hano University..."

As Soi Fon continues, random images and noises from that night came flashing through Rukia's head. She remembered a pink haired girl, she remembered Macy and Stacey calling her name, she remembered being kicked then there came Ichigo's voice, her riding on a car then the next images were in a blur.

"Do you remember it now, Rukia?" Soi Fon asked smugly, crossing her arms again. "Everything that happened was planned out. It was just an act, a show. And you are the lousy star." Rukia looked down, eyes hidden in the shadows while Soi Fon slowly stepped towards her. "This is what you want, right? Actually, I believe you should thank me...cause I gave you what you want." She stopped right in front of Rukia. "You're the most popular girl in school now. You got everyone's attention; everyone's talking about you... Rukia the bully. Isn't it amazing?" she laughed and the twins laughed with her.

"Pathetic."

The laughter suddenly stopped and Soi Fon quickly glared at the petite girl in front of her. "What did you say?" Soi Fon asked.

Rukia looked up at her and said, "If you hate me then tell it to my face. If you want to get rid of me then fight me with your own hands and don't ever use my friends...cause you're not worthy of their help."

The sound of a strong bitch slap echoed inside the small gym, shocking the other persons who saw and heard it. Inoue's eyes were wide as concern plastered on her face. But as much as she wanted to stand beside Rukia, her feet seemed to get stuck on her place. She can't move and she was speechless. Even the twins were frozen on their spot too, gaping in shock by their captain's action.

Shaking in anger, Soi Fon glared angrily at the petite girl. The burning red mark on Rukia's cheek was staring right at her as if shouting her victory. She did it...she had finally gave Rukia what she wanted to give her the time she stole her possessions.

Popularity, attention, care and sympathy.

It's for her and only her. She worked hard for it and she will never let anyone stole it away from her. She'll fight for it and make sure that at the end of the day, she'll win.

"Take that, you bitch!" Soi Fon spat. "You should know by now that you can't beat me. I'm Soi Fon and this school is my territory."

"So..." Slowly turning her head back, Rukia asked "Are you happy now?" The cold and firm tone of her voice was boring deeply on Soi Fon. "Does that make you hate yourself less?" Rukia continued, taking a step forward making Soi Fon to take a step back unconsciously. "Does that satisfy you? Is it worth it? Tell me Soi Fon..." she paused then looked her directly with that deep and steel cold glare of her. "Are you really happy with what you have done to us?"

Soi Fon groaned angrily, "Shut up, you slutty bitch! You don't know who I am! You don't know how it feels to be hated..!"

"Soi Fon..." the twins tried to calm her down but their captain was very angry now.

"My family casted me out and left me alone so I've worked hard to get attention from everyone but you just have to take it away from me!" Soi Fon was now shaking in anger as she pointed a finger at Rukia. "You're just like her! You're like my sister and I hate you! I fucking HATE YOU!"

"You can hate me all you want but that won't solve a thing," Rukia calmly said. "I know how you feel, Soi Fon."

"LIAR! You will never understand all of my sufferings and-"

"I'm an orphan!" Rukia interjected, nearly yelling but calm still. She was told not to tell anyone even a tiny piece of fact about her true identity. But Rukia chose to defy another rule. Everyone who heard it were shock, even Soi Fon was caught off guard at the petite girl's sudden revelation. Letting out a slow and deep breath, Rukia continued. "I never got the chance to see my parents. I was abandoned until someone adopted me...but it just makes me feel more abandoned. And the death of someone dear to me made me lonelier. I felt so alone and left out..." she closed her eyes as her body started shaking. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes but she holds it back. Sighing softly, she looked up at Soi Fon and said, "But that didn't stop me from becoming happy."

.

"We are the same Soi Fon. We are lonely and blinded by our desires. We became so blinded that we both end up hurting the people around us. But you know what's the difference between us?"

.

"I have my true friends behind me to pull me back... And that makes me happy."

Inoue felt warmth enveloped her at what Rukia said. Ever since she met Rukia-san, she envied the girl. She thought that Rukia-san was so lucky to have everything that she wanted but now... She realized that if there's someone who's lucky here...it was her. Because aside from Tatsuki-chan, she was blessed with another wonderful friend and that is...

"Rukia-san..."

Macy and Stacey felt ashamed of themselves as Rukia's word hit them. They couldn't even call themselves as Soi Fon's friend because all they do is push her...push her to hate other people. Thus, they all ended up becoming the worst of all people in the campus.

"Soi Fon..." Stacey called lowly, placing a hand on her captain's shoulder. Said girl turned at the two and saw them shaking their heads as if telling her that it's over. But instead of surrendering, Soi Fon pushed their hands off her then glared angrily back at Rukia.

"I don't give a shit about what you said... I STILL HATE YOU..!" she growled and raised her hands to give Rukia another bitch slap but...

"I deserved the first hit..." Rukia said, holding up Soi Fon's wrist and grabbing on it tightly. Her head held up with pride and confidence as her deep purple orbs stared at Soi Fon with pure conviction. "But there will never be a second one." she finished and shoved the cheerleader off her. Soi Fon fell down hard on her butt. Raging with anger, she pushed herself up and tried to lung at her again, but a tug on her arm stopped her.

"It's over, Soi Fon. You lose." Magi said, earning a very shocked face from her captain. The whole cheerleading team was now inside the gym. All had sad and regretful faces as they looked at their captain.

"What are you doing? Let me go! That girl is a bitch! She's a liar! She beat me up, remember?"

"Rukia-chan is innocent, Soi Fon,"

Everyone turned at the front door and saw Rangiku-sensei together with the whole basketball team.

"I-Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled, surprised visible on her face.

With a scowl and a serious look on his face, Ichigo caught her gaze. Chad, Uryuu, Ikakku, Yumichika, Keigo and Mizuiro were also there with serious yet calm looks on their faces.

"We heard everything. It was you...you and those twins are guilty for everything." Rangiku finished, holding up her phone while playing the recorded voice of Soi Fon. The cheerleader was about to still fight, but her teammates held onto her. "Bring her to the Discipline Office, immediately." Rangiku ordered and so the cheerleaders escorted their still raging captain out. And before they walked past Ichigo, Soi Fon stopped and glared up at him. But the orange haired guy didn't even pay her a glance as he kept staring ahead with a proud look on his face. Feeling herself close to tears, Soi Fon looked away before finally letting her teammates to walk her out of the gym.

Magi then approached Rukia and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry for what happened, Rukia. The whole team asked for your forgiveness about what we did to you. We're very sorry."

Rukia understood them but she suddenly can't find her voice. Her body is still shaking and her lungs started constricting. She blew out a shaky breath and just nodded. Magi turned at Inoue and bowed at her too before deciding to exit the gym and followed her teammates.  
Staring at where Magi had left, Rukia jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia..."

The stirring inside her grew stronger upon hearing that familiar voice. And as she slowly craned her neck around, she found that amber eyes gazing down at her. "You did it," Ichigo said, brushing his thumb against the red mark on her cheeks. 'And I'm so proud you.' he wanted to add but his gaze was enough to tell her how proud he is of her.

And as Rukia stared up at that soft and tender gaze, she's starting to lose control of her emotions. She remembered their fight, the slap and everything she had said, did and caused to him and to everyone. Her heart was swelling, her lips started to tremble and she couldn't hold it back any longer. She gripped a fistful of his shirt and buried her face on his chest before she begun...to cry.

She didn't care if they saw her crying, she didn't care if she looked terrible. For all she cared about right now is to just cry.

Her perspective of life had changed. She decided that she won't let any feeling, any thought, any opinion unexpressed. She's here to live loud. It is okay for her to be happy while making others happy, sacrifice is not a virtue. She shouldn't feel guilty or weak about bumming around sometimes if she feels like it; it's okay to ask for a favor and help. She won't wait to express her gratitude. She will stop collect ing people and will try hard to keep those who are worth keep ing in her life instead. She won't be used. She won't blindly follow any rules. She will stand for what she thinks is right. She will accept people as they are, but will not tolerate their shit. She won't take anybody's crap. She won't be a burden to anybody while she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She will practice and treasure sincerity. She will do good deeds, because she wants to, when she wants to, to whom she wants to, not because society dictates or pressures her to or to ask for praises but because it feels good.

And she will cry...

For she realized that crying isn't gonna make her weak. Instead it will make her stronger. She may not appreciate the tears that are falling from her eyes right now, but someday she will look back on this day and smile. Because she's glad that she had cried...

With Ichigo right next to her.

"I'm sor-sorry... I..I'm really sor-ry..."

Ichigo smiled softly as Rukia chocked, sobbed and cried her heart out against his chest. And just like that time, he laid a hand on top of her head and patted her gently before saying "As long as you're alright...then it's okay."

.

Rukia buried her face deeper against his chest while Ichigo moved his free hand and rubbed her back soothingly and affectionately.

.

The whole team watched them silently. With tears falling freely from her eyes, Inoue turned away from the couple. And as she continued to cry silently, a hand patted her on the shoulder and gave her a gentle squeezed. Turning at her side, she met gentle eyes gazing at her underneath a pair of glasses. Her eyes widened slightly and then her gaze fell down on the small piece of cloth being offered to her.

"Here, use this. I made it myself."

Looking down at the light pink handkerchief with a letter 'I' embroidered beautifully on it, Inoue gazed back at the guy. Their gazes met and somehow, Inoue managed to smile as she took the cloth from the guy's hand.

.

"Arigatou... Ishida-kun."

**...o...**

The Discipline committee announced a suspension order against Soi Fon, Macy and Stacey. Even Riruka was summoned and was suspended by her school because of grave misconduct and deliberate lying. And so the girls won't be attending school next semester at their respective universities.

Because of Soi Fon's attitude, Magi was elected to become the new Pep Squad captain, choosing Inoue to be her vice captain. Everyone in their team accepted her decision, thinking that Inoue deserved to be a vice captain, not only because of her talent but because of her courage, loyalty and love for her team and friends.

The school heard and was told the whole truth about the incident. Some approached Rukia and apologized. And though she didn't want them to apologize, the petite girl accepted them nevertheless. But aside from that big issue between her and the cheerleaders, the whole school was also dealing with another big revelation. And that is...  
.

.

Pushing himself off the wall, Ichigo walked towards his girlfriend to meet her halfway. "How was it?" he asked.

"Hm...it's fine. I just had a little trouble at some questions. But I'm sure that I did great," Rukia replied with a large mischievous grin. She just finished her last exam and with that, her first semester in college was done.

"That's good," Ichigo said. He prepared to begin walking but not before reaching for her hand and intertwining his fingers with Rukia's very small ones. Rukia was a bit surprised at the gesture. She looked up at him but Ichigo was looking ahead, calm yet determined.

"Ichigo..." she said softly and received a light squeeze on her hand as a response. She smiled softly and took in a deep breath before looking ahead and started walking down the hallway...hand in hand with the famous orange haired basketball captain.

Now…it's really out and official.

* * *

**Hope you like this...and please review. also I hope you still have time to check out my other fic...HOMEWORK... **

**See me on facebook... http: / / facebook. com / choonyoung17 **

* * *

**...o...**

That night...

"Ichigo, could you hand me the towel?" Rukia asked, after washing the last dish and placing it back on the rack.

"Here."

She heard Ichigo said. And without looking at him, she reached up for it but Ichigo suddenly grasped her wrist. Confused, she craned her neck to face him. "What are you-" she paused as she saw him gazing deeply at her. "Ichigo? What's..." she paused again as her boyfriend started to slowly lean down to her. She knew what was coming so she stood on her ground, tilting her head unconsciously as she waited for him to come closer. Blushes crept on their faces as they stared at each other's lips. And when Ichigo finally closed the gap between them, they closed their eyes and heaved in a deep breath in sync.

It was a soft kiss, a his-lips-touching-her-lips kind of kiss. But even so, it felt very sweet and passionate. It seemed like forever since they last shared a kiss that was filled with love and tenderness. There's no movement needed...cause they can already felt the love radiating from their heart that was sent out to the soft pressing of their lips. And for now, that is all they need.

After a long while, Ichigo slowly pulled away from her. And as he opened his eyes he found her purple orbs gazing tenderly at him. With a blush on their faces, Ichigo and Rukia laughed softly...realizing how silly they are for kissing each other all of a sudden.

Rukia punched his chest playfully, while Ichigo grinned and scratched the back of his head. Still smiling, she shook her head and turned at the laundry bag sitting next to the  
washing machine. Ichigo headed to the living room and watched some random TV show. He yawned loudly as he lay down on the couch, prompting his head on one hand and started flipping through channels.

The most awaited sem break is here and he's never been this excited before. Just the thought of having a month long vacation from school, with his raven haired girlfriend made him grin...a wide idiotic grin.

"Ichigo?"

The 'images' forming on his head puffed out as Rukia stepped in the living room. "What are you grinning at?" she asked, looking at him skeptically.

Ichigo sat upright and shook his head, "Nothing. It was nothing." he answered sheepishly.

"Okay. Anyway, I was wondering about this favorite shirt of mine." she said, holding up a blouse and examining it a little. "I wonder how this got ripped. I mean, the buttons are gone and..."

As Rukia trails off, Ichigo stared at the said cloth and then his eyes widened.

That blouse...it was...he had...

"As I remembered, I was wearing this the night I went to the bar. Wait..." she paused and raised an eyebrow as she noticed Ichigo becoming red and uneasy. And there was an obvious 'I'm-in-trouble' look on his face right now. Placing her hands on her waist, Rukia continued. "Hm...I also remembered getting drunk and waking up in your room..."

She stepped towards him.

"...in your bed,"

Another step...

"...and in your shirt,"

Stopped right in front of him.

"Nothing but your shirt." she finished as she was now towering in front of her very nervous boyfriend.

"R-Rukia, I-"

"Why are you blushing?" Rukia growled, can't help but blush too. "Urgh...did you do something to me that night, Kurosaki?"

"Rukia, wait-"

"Uuurgh..."

"Calm down! I'll tell you what happened okay? Just calm down first," Ichigo negotiated and Rukia tried to control her temper.

"You have 60 seconds."

"What?"

"Now."

"You-were-so-drunk-that-night-so-I-let-you-sleep-on-my-bed-but-you're-sweating-all-over-so-I-asked-you-to-change-but-you-can't-managed-so-I-don't-have-a-choice-but-to-"

"Stop!" Rukia cut him off and Ichigo was silently thankful because he felt like passing out of breath. He was panting as he looked up at her. And he's not sure if the blush on her face is out of embarrassment or out of anger. He wished it was the first one. "So you're saying that you...u-undressed me?" Rukia asked, stuttering at the thought.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you, Kurosaki. Did you. undressed. me?"

Ichigo gulped "No?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes," he squeaked, and then...

.

"Wait, Rukia... I know it sounds embarrassing but-"

"Ichigo-uurgh..."

"Wait! Put that pot down, Rukia!"

Dodge left.

"Hey Listen! I changed your clothes but I wasn't looking at you, okay?"

Dodge right.

"Rukia, stop it! I didn't-dudge-see anything-dudge-… And besides there's-ducked down-NOTHING TO SEE!"

"..."

Uh-oh.

"YOU JERK!"

Crash! Kling! Toink! Tug-shenk! Ka-BOOOOM..!  
.

.

.

.

.

10 minutes later...

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Rukia, open this door now!"

.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"You midget! You can't kick me out of my own house, dammit!"  
.

BAM!

"Rukia! Open this damn door RIGHT NOOOW!"

.

.

.

Sigh...

"Rukia, c'mon... I'm sorry okay? It's not what I meant. I mean, I didn't exactly mean what I said about not seeing anything, cause honestly I've seen so much of you but-"

The lights went out.

"Shit...Rukia! I-It's not what I...I mean it's-Aah! Just let me in!"

"Rukia!"

"Rukia..!"

"RUKIAAAARRGGHH..!"

* * *

No one does Rukiaaargh! Like Ichigo/Morita does, ne?

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**LoVeLoTs,**

**cY17**


End file.
